Foundling of Wayreth
by Apprentis
Summary: Par Salain orders a family of shapeshifters assasinated but takes their young daughter alive. Brought to the Tower to live she becomes his ultimate experiment. This is the story of Rosemarta Dasrenvair. I dedicate these stories to my friends at DLMS.
1. Foundling of Wayreth

Foundling of Wayreth

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

Those creatures that stayed here for a fortnight have been slain by an, at first unwilling, member of the order of red robes. I say at first unwilling because in the end I was forced to resort to mind control to make him obey. I feel a small pang of regret over the unpleasantness of it all but there is no doubt in my mind that what happened had to be done, it was unavoidable. However I did allow one of them to live, the girl, their child. When I released the aforementioned red robe from my control and whipped his memory of the event, he took her in, gave her a new name and brought her here to live at Wayreth. I thank Sonlairi boundlessly for the opportunity, the gift that he has placed in my lap. It is far too exiting an experiment to pass up. I have a chance to see for my self-if an inhuman creature, if taken in at an early age, cam be converted into something almost human. And so in this journal, in which I have recorded all my previous experiments, I shall now record this one and I shall entitle it The Foundling.

Morgen woke in a cold sweat, the sound of his own horrified scream ringing in his ears. Images of the knife, the blood, and the two mangled bodies flashed in his mind as he struggled to regain his senses. The nightmares were horrible and what was worse was the fact that they made no sense at all. He had never killed anyone, not ever and he had no intention of doing so. Womanizer and rule breaker though he was he knew him self-well enough to know that he was no murderer. Most horrible of all was the fact that the two figures in the dream, those he had killed, bore a striking resemblance to.

"Rosemarta!" Morgen flung the covers aside, ran for his chamber door and pulled it violently open, bounded across the hall to the room opposite his own and opened the door. There on the floor of the room sat the girl, long raven hair, dark eyes, and fair skin. Dressed in a white night gown and playing with the ginger kitten she had named Gremelkin. Morgen sighed in relief, smiled and leaned against the doorframe. Rosemarta looked up from the floor and smiled at him.

"Hello" she said brightly.

"Good morning Rosy girl. Did you sleep well?" she nodded and her smile fell a little.

"Do you feel ok Morgen? You look sick" Morgen shook his head.

"No Rosy I feel fine. And its father, not Morgen between you and me" the girl shrugged and continued playing with Gremelkin. Morgen scratched his head and yawned. Of course she was all right. There was no evil here except the black robes and they wouldn't dare harm her, not while Par Salain kept an eye. Par Salain…

"Listen Rosy I have some work to do but when its finished why don't you and me take a walk in the forest?" Rosemarta looked up again, her eyes bright.

"Can Gremelkin come too?" Morgen nodded

"Yay!" Rosemarta beamed. Morgen laughed lightly and departed back to his room. From the foot of his bed he retrieved his red robe, put it on, then took up his pouches and tied them securely to his ever widening waist. He then looked at him self in the mirror and he couldn't help but smile. His robe was in sorry need of repair, what with the hem frayed, the holes, and stains. It was as if the robe was trying to mimic its master's unkept person. He was probably the only over weight mage in history and certainly one of the oddest currently living at Wayreth. Unlike most of his comrades Morgen had a great love of life, which included women, food and ale. Morgen's father was a ship maker in Flotsam, who had lived in the same city, worked the same job, and stayed with the same woman for all of his life and had wished for his son to do the same and Morgen had hated him for it. In order to defy his father Morgen had chosen the most unusual life style he could think of, that of a mage. He had never imagined that he had a talent for it but when the opportunity to go to Wayreth had come he had not hesitated to take it. But in accordance to an oath he made to himself never to stay in one place for too long he left Wayreth constantly, sometimes for months at a time, to go to Palanthas usually, where he could pursue all of his non magic related pleasures in peace. Now that Rosemarta was in his life however he supposed he would have to change. For if he was to be a proper father to her it was unfair that he should be gone for so long a time. The red robe sighed and shook his head for deep in his heart he knew that would never happen. He was too old, too stubborn, and too lazy to change. Even though he knew he had to, he also knew he never would. Rosemarta would vary probably grow to hate him for it, but that's the way it would remain. Thinking of Rosemarta, Morgen turned from the mirror and left his room. He would conclude his business then take her for a walk as he had said he would.

* * *

Antimodes, archmage of the white robes, was angry, a feeling that was uncommon for him. This time the head of the conclave had gone too far, and what was more unheard of was the fact that he had acted on this course of action with out first consulting him. Had this been any other time, and had it involved any one else chances were that Antimodes would have let it go unnoticed, but not this time. Reaching Par Salain's door he placed his hand to the knob then froze. On the other side he heard voices and he pressed his ear to the door to listen.

"Nightmares you say?" it was Par Salain who spoke.

"Yes master, most frightful ones. They have plagued my sleep for the past few nights in a row and I was wondering if you might know of anything that would make them go away" the archmage recognized this second voice as Morgen. There was siglents then the sound of walking feet, and that of a jar being lifted from a shelf.

"Take one of these every night before you sleep my friend and I guaranty that the nightmares will abate"

"Thank you Par Salain" the sound of feet moving for the door, Antimodes stepped back as Morgen opened the door. Seeing the white archmage Morgen started, nearly dropping the jar.

"M-master Antimodes, good morning"

"Morning Morgen" Antimodes nodded.

"Pardon me master but Rosemarta is waiting for me" Morgen bowed and hurried off. Once curtain that he was gone Antimodes strode into Par Salain's chamber, slamming the door behind him. If Par Salain was upset he didn't show it. He smiled pleasantly at his friend.

"Good morning my dear Antomodes what can I do for you"

"What you can do for me is offer up a damn good explanation"

"Explanation? Explanation for what?" Antomodes strode up to the white robes desk.

"You know damn well for what. Why did you have them killed? They were a threat to no one"

"That is where you are wrong my friend. They were a threat to all of Krynn. If the existence of their like was known what kind of a panic do you think it would cause? And what kind of suspicion would have fallen on our efforts to keep them a secret?" on this Antimodes found himself unable to argue but there was another point as well.

"Be that as it may why did you force Morgen to do it? How could you manipulate him the way you did? I thought he was your friend?"

"He is my friend"

"Ha! If he's your friend I would hate to see how you treat your enemies"

"Morgen is ridiculously easy to manipulate that is why I used him"

"And I suppose you don't realize how much you have hurt him. He has never done a wrong thing in his life and you turned him into a murderer. You know damn well that those nightmares he is having aren't nightmares at all. It's his subconscious rebelling against the tampering you did with his mind. And what happens when he finds out that they aren't nightmares that that event actually happened and he is the one who did it. What then?" Par Salain went vary close to his friend and sneered, an expression hardly ever seen on the face of the white robe.

"And who will tell him Antimodes? You?" under the withering gaze of the white robe Antimodes felt a part of him shy away but he was not yet ready to back down.

"And what of the child?" Par Salain shrugged.

"What of her?"

"Is she really to stay here?"

"It is Morgen's wish that she dose"

"And is it yours as well?" the white robe nodded and returned to his desk.

"It is" Antimodes stood silent for a while then went close to the white robe's desk.

"There is something more behind that too isn't there? The real reason why you will allow her to stay, what is it?" Par Salain looked up, a strange gleam in his eye.

"Curiosity killed the cat my dear Antimodes, and if you are not careful you fate shall be much the same"

"Is that a threat?" asked Antimodes calmly.

"It dose not have to be, go now I am busy" with this Par Salain opened a book and began to write. Antomodes shook his head and left as he was bade.

"What's happened to you my friend?" muttered the archmage sadly as he descended the long tower stairs to his own chamber.

* * *

The forest was quiet as it always was. The only sound was Rosemarta's laughter as she played with Gremelkin. Morgen smiled as he watched them, enjoying the weather. As the two played Morgen set out a blanket, lay back and closed his eyes. He had not been doing this long when Rosemarta jumped on top of him, winding the red robe and causing him to go red in the face.

"Good gracious!" Rosemarta laughed, leaped up and ran swiftly away. Morgen laughed and ran after her as fast as he could, which wasn't vary fast at all. The girl ran back to the blanket where Gremelkin had stopped to sit. Morgen, huffing and red in the face, came to join her. The two sat silent for a while, both equally tired.

"Morgen?"

"Yes Rosy? And its father not Morgen remember" the girl shrugged.

"Will you be leaving soon Morgen?"

"Yes Rosy I'm afraid so"

"Can I come with you this time?" Morgen grimaced. Always that same question and Morgen dreaded it. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy her company, for he loved her as a daughter and very much so, but whenever he went to Palanthas it was to go to the pubs with his friends, who either had no use for children or had children of their own and had no wish for the company of more. On top of that he quite enjoyed traveling alone. And so he turned and gave her the answer he supposed she had predicted.

"Not this time Rosy but tell you what. I'm leaning tomorrow morning so tonight write down one thing you want, anything at all and I'll try to get it for you. Alright?" The girl sighed.

"You don't like me vary much do you?"

"What? What are you talking about? Of course I like you, I love you Rosy"

"Then how come you never take me with you?"

"Because when ever I go to Palanthas I go to places you wouldn't be welcome to. And besides that the road is very dangerous for a little girl" it was a half assed excuse and he didn't expect her to buy it but she smiled and nodded so he supposed it had worked, somewhat. The two sat again for a time then Morgen stood and stretched.

"Well come on we had best get back. Its almost time for supper and then its someone's bed time"

"Aww cant I stay up with you?"

"I meant me," Morgen laughed, and Rosemarta joined him. Morgen rolled up the blanket and the two started back toward the tower.

* * *

The next morning as Morgen was making ready to leave a small knock came to his door.

"Come in" the door opened slowly. It was Rosemarta holding a piece of parchment in her hand. "Ah its you Rosy, just in time. Is that the one thing you want?" Rosemarta nodded. Morgen extended his hand. "Give it here then and I'll put it in one of my pouches" Rosemarta nodded and placed the paper in his hand.

"Oh ,Morgen leaving us again are you?" came a voice from the door. Rosemarta gasped and went to hide behind Morgen.

"Yes that's right" Morgen nodded as Par Salain entered.

"I see well don't be gone for too long its almost time for our eldest students to take the test and you wouldn't want to miss it would you?" asked the elderly white robe as his eyes wandered the room.

"Not for the world master and I thank you for reminding me"

"Think nothing of it. And how are you this morning my dear?" asked Par Salain, stooping to get a better look at her.

"Very well thank you," mumbled Rosemarta tersely, remaining hidden behind Morgen. Seeing something in the head white robe's eyes that he didn't like Morgen cleared his throat, turned and knelt before Rosemarta.

"Thank you again for the paper, what ever is on it I'll try to get for you but for right now why don't you go to your room and practice you calligraphy. I'll be in to say good bye to you as soon as I'm done talking with Par Salain, ok?" she nodded and Morgen stood and watched as she hurried past Par Salain and across the hall to her room.

"Alright Par Salian I want to know what that damn look was for"

"Look? What look?"

"You know damn well what look. It the same one you get every time your examining something. And you had it just now when you were looking at Rosy" Par Salain smiled disarmingly.

"My dear Morgen I think your seeing things"

"Like hell I am" a tension filled the air between the two mages and Morgen's eyes became steely. "Because you're the head of the conclave, and because I consider you a friend, what ever decision you make I don't have much choice but to go along with it. But if you ever harm"

"Harm? Me harm a child? Really Morgen. I knew your opinion of me was low but I dint think it was that low. I would never harm a hair on that girls head, you have my word" he smiled again. Morgen was not at all convinced but he nodded anyway.

"Very well, I believe you. Now if you'll excuse me I have much to do"

"Of course, safe journey Morgen" with this Par Salain turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Once he had said good-bye to Rosemarta, Morgen started on the long road to Palanthas. The first night he made camp at the side of the road, feasting on the meat and cheese he brought with him, planning to re-supply once he reached Haven. As he sat and washed down his meal with the wine skin he had brought with him, he reached into one of his pouches and pulled out the piece of parchment Rosemarta had given him. Slowly he unfolded it and held it up to the fire's light. In the center of the page, written in Rosemarta's clumsy hand, in large letters was one word: MORGEN. The red robe smiled and shook his head.

"Oh Rosy" he sighed, as he placed the paper back in his pouch and gazed into the flames.


	2. Tested

Tested

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling: entry two

When the child first arrived here with her parents she was, naturally, a near mirror image of the both of them and shared many of their strange characteristics. Such as: a slight glow of the skin, blue eyes, and pointed ears similar to those of the elves. She has been here with us for a mere few months and already these things have almost all but disappeared. Her skin no longer holds any such luster, her eyes are dark, and her ears are like those of a normal human. In light of Morgens nightmares, that seem to be a Sid effect of my skillful memory manipulation, or my "Tampering", as Antimodes put it, I asked the girl if she had experienced night fears of a similar nature. She has not, in fact she has almost no recollection at all of her parents or their "murder" and I am curtain that in time she will forget them completely, but maybe not, we shall see.

On a completely unrelated note the time of the Test shall be upon us by the end of next week. Morgen shall be arriving back tomorrow after an absence of only two months, the shortest time he has spent away since he first arrived here. The reason for its shortness is that I requested he be here for the Test. Others, such as Lady Jenna and the dark elf Dalamar, arrived here some weeks ago. And, though it is rather unorthodox and I'll have Antimodes and Justarius both to deal with, I was thinking of allowing the girl to observe the Test. Who knows perhaps one day she will become one of the Tested.

"That was wonderful Rose", said Jenna as she applauded the girl's performance. Rosemarta smiled and shyly caressed the harp, ornately carved and many times her size.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Of course I do. You truly amaze me Rose. After only a few weeks of teaching you play so beautifully, well done" Jenna smiled at Rosemarta, she had known the harp would be a good gift for her. Rosemarta smiled back then looked out the window.

"Do you think Morgen will like it?"

"He'll love it" the girl smiled, closed her eyes, and ran her hand absently up and down the strings. Jenna leaned back on the floor where she sat and sighed contentedly. She and Rosemarta had met face to face a few times before. On the first night when Morgen had found her, the two had met and became good friends right off the bat. She was smart for a girl her age and the red robe enjoyed her fiery spirit. Jenna leaned forward and was about to ask the girl to play something else when.

"Hello? Anyone there?" came a voice from outside. Rosemarta leaped up, causing the harp to tip over.

"Morgen! Its Morgen Lady Jenna!" she rushed from the room, leaving Jenna behind. Jenna laughed, shook her head and retrieved the fallen harp before following after her.

* * *

"Morgen! Morgen!" cried Rosemarta as she ran out of the tower and leaped into Morgen's waiting arms.

"Hello Rosy girl! Did you miss me?" he laughed, and set her down.

"I missed you very, very much," replied Rosemarta, placing her hands on her hips. Morgen smiled.

"I thought so," laughed Morgen.

"Hello Morgen, nice to see you made it back safely" Morgen looked up to see Jenna walking toward them, carrying a harp. Morgen straitened,

"Why Jenna m'dear how nice to see you again. When do you arrive?"

"Weeks ago Morgen. Honestly did you drink so much since we met last that you can't remember the conversation we had before I left?

"Well seeing you is liable to make any man forget a great many things" Morgen smiled wolfishly. Jenna smiled and shook her head.

"Now Morgen you had better watch what you say to me. Dalamar is here and he might not take too kindly to it"

"Oh, he's here is he? Well that changes everything," replied Morgen sarcastically folding his arms over his chest. Jenna laughed and handed the harp to Rosemarta.

"I've been teaching Rosemarta how to play the harp Morgen"

"Oh?"

"Yes, she's really talented" she looked to Rosemarta. "Come on play something for him Rose" the girl blushed and fiddled with the strings.

"Yes, let me hear you play Rosy. Please?" Rosemarta smiled.

"Ok" she said shyly. Morgen smiled, swung his pack from his shoulder, and sat down on the grass, Jenna did the same. The girl sat cross-legged and began to play. It was short and had a springtime sound. The grass waved gently and the tall dark trees of Wayreth forest shook of their gloom in order to hear. When the song ended all returned to silents and the trees again donned their shadowy mantels.

"My word Rosy girl. That was…" Morgen found himself unable to find the proper words to describe what he had just heard, for truly there seemed to be none in existence. Jenna smiled proudly and Rosemarta laid the harp across her lap. After a few more moments of silents Morgen slapped his knees and said,

"Well come on you two I'm starving and by my calculation its just about noon, lunch time" he lifted his pack and rose to his feet.

"I find it hard to believe that _you _could ever be starving Morgen" said Jenna, rising and brushing grass from her red robe.

"Me too" chirped Rosemarta. Morgen looked to the both of them, astonished.

"Now that's not very nice girls. I'll have you know I haven't eaten a thing all day"

"That is also very hard to believe"

"U-huh" Mogen puffed up and placed his hands on his hips.

"Now just what are you trying to say?"

"That your fat"

"Yeah"

"Alright that's it, now you've done it" Morgen made a playful grab for Jenna who screamed and ran for the tower, he rounded on Rosemarta, nearly catching her as she spun and ran for Jenna, clutching her harp. Morgen laughed and ran after them.

* * *

Once they had finished their lunch Jenna left them to go to the archives in search of Dalamar. Morgen remained in Rosemarta's room and told her of his trip to Palanthas. Hours passed then a knock came to the door.

"Come in" called Morgen. The door opened and there stood Antimodes.

"Good afternoon Morgen, Par Salain said you would most likely be here" Morgen rose.

"Afternoon Antimodes" the archmage nodded and shifted his gaze to Rosemarta.

"And a good afternoon to you too young lady" Rosemarta nodded shyly and Morgen cleared his throat.

"To what do we owe the pleasure Antimodes?" a frown appeared on the face of the archmage.

"Par Salain sent me. He wishes to see you, both of you" Rosemarta made a small sound in the back of her throat and went forward to grab a hold of Morgen's robe. Morgen gave a small smile and placed a hand on her head. He looked back to the archmage and nodded.

"Lead on Antimodes", Antimodes nodded and stepped aside to allow the two to exit.

* * *

"This is outrageous Par Salain! I cant belive that _you_ of all people are suggesting such a thing, its unspeakable" blustered Justarius. Par Salain regarded the head red robe coolly. For the first time the head of the conclave had summoned the two to his office instead of calling for a meeting of the conclave. For really it was such a small matter he did not see the need to involve any one who was not directly involved with the Test.

"Well I don't see anything wrong with it" said Laddona, the head black robe, folding her hands into the sleeves of her robes.

"_You_ wouldn't" countered Justarius with a sneer. Par Salain remained silent till a knock came to the door.

"Come in" the door opened and Morgen walked in with Rosemarta clinging to his robe.

"I brought them just as you asked Par Salain," said Antimodes, coming in and closeing the door behind him.

"Thank you Antimodes" his gaze shifted to Morgen, "Welcome back Morgen, I trust you had a pleasant journey" Morgen nodded. "And what of you my dear? How are you today?"

"Well, thank you" she mumbled.

"Why did you send for us Par Salain?" asked Morgen. Par Salain leaned back in his chair and placed his fingertips together contemplatively.

"As you know Morgen our eldest students will be taking the Test at the end of this week and I wish for Rosemarta to be allowed to observe them" Morgen went white and looked over his shoulder at Justarius and Laddona, who nodded.

"Par Salain you cant be serious"

"Why not?"

"She's just a girl. Its against the rules"

"Rules, that I as head of the conclave, may bend at any time"

"Not with out the consent of the rest of the conclave" said Justarius. "And I would never give my consent to this madness" his side glanced at Laddona, "Regardless of the opinion of others" Par Salain regarded them all in turn and taped his fingertips together. After a while he leaned forward.

"Why don't we ask the child what she thinks of all this" he shifted his gaze to Rosemarta. "Well my dear? What say you?"

Rosemarta kept her eyes down and shifted her from foot to foot.

"Um, what's the Test?" she asked. Par Salain smiled.

"The Test my dear separates those who can do magic from those that cant. When we feel our eldest students are ready we give them the Test to see if they are worthy to receive the blessing of one of the three gods of magic. Those who fail, die"

"Par Salain!" barked Morgen and Justarius.

"What? The child asked what the test was and I told her"

"But did you have to mention _that _part?"

"Why not it's the truth is it not?" Morgen sighed and fell silent. Par Salain turned back to Rosemarta.

"Well my dear? Would you like to see what are elder students must do for their magic?" before she could speak Morgen interrupted.

"Excuse me Par Salain but I wonder what the purpose would be of allowing her to watch the test"

"The purpose Morgen would be to show her exactly what our students must do to become mage's. It will give her an outlook on her future, that is if she chooses to follow in your foot steps my friend"

"But she's so young Par Salain do you not think that she may be harmed by some of the things she will see?"

"If I had thought it would harm her I would not have suggested it" before Morgen could reply Justarius stepped forward.

"Why do you wish for her to witness the test when none of our other young students have not. Will you suggest the same to them?"

"No Justarius because if I did we would have _no_ students" this made sense, sort of. Morgen knew there was something more behind all this. Par Salain was scheming something but ofcorse he would never say even if asked. What ever it was he could not act with out the consent of the conclave. Justarius and Antimodes would never agree to it and Laddona was indifferent. The only voices left were his and Rosemarta's. Morgen looked down at the girl that was still holding tight to his robe and said.

"Well Rosy? What do you think?" she was quiet for a long time then looked up at him.

"Will you be with me Morgen?" the red robe looked to Par Salain who nodded.

"Yes Rosy, I'll be with you"

"Then I want to watch the Test"

"Well then there you are. The child and her legal guardian have both consented I don't think there is anything else that we need"

"This isn't over Par Salain!" Justarius thundered. "I will not give my consent to this and with out the support of the conclave you cant"

"I can if I wish! You would do well to remember _who _is in charge here Justarius. The child has decided as have Morgen and my self and I believe Laddona is also on our side" Par Salains gaze shifted to the female head of the black robes who nodded. "So you see Justarius you are out numbered. Now, all of you, leave" there was nothing more to say, Morgen placed a hand on Rosemarta's shoulder and walked slowly out, followed by the other three mages. Once alone Par Salain smiled and then laughed to himself.

"Ah my child one day you, and the others, will thank me for this"


	3. I Magus

I Magus 

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling: entry three

There have been no further changes in the child's appearance so I can only assume that that part of her "transformation" is at an end, it's a shame really. For I can still see an image, however faint, of her parents in her, especially in the eyes. Though the color has changed from what it used to be there is still something about them that is still very much her mother, but perhaps there is still a chance that I might change them. The only other thing worth mention in regards to the girl is that she has managed to fill the tower with the most enchanting music. She plays the harp, that was a gift to her from Jenna, almost nightly and in only a few weeks she has become most masterful. She is unbelievably bright for a girl her age and a fast learner. It would be amazing to see that intelligent applied to the art of magic. The week has passed quickly and the day of the Test is tomorrow. Since the meeting in my office Justarius has been shunning me most pointedly but once the Test is over I am confident that his anger will ebb. I have no doubt that he will be just as thrilled as the rest of us if Rosemarta decides to become a mage her self after observing the Test. "I Magus" to one day here the child say those words will be music to my old ears.

"I don't like this, not at all. Are you sure that it was Par Salains idea and not Laddona's?" Asked the dark elf Dalamar as he and Jenna sat together in the study, counting the hour's to the Test.

"It was Par Salains idea alright, there can be no doubting it. Morgen was there and he told me"

"Morgen" Dalamar sniffed. "I can't believe that old fool is till permitted here" Jenna shrugged.

"He is a good mage Dalamar despite all of his faults"

"Ha! That old drunk cares more about is food, drink and women then he does his magic. If I"

"That may be so but I can still tan your ass any day of the week Dalamar" interrupted Morgen as he strode into the study. The eyes of the dark elf narrowed.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Hardly, I wouldn't waste my time on a cast off runt like you" Dalamar bristled at the insult and shot to his feet and shoved a hand into one of his pouches.

"Say your prayers you old drunk lecher" Morgen's hands moved to his pouches.

"Say yours first you"

"Oh stop it the pair of you," thundered Jenna, turning to Morgen. "Where is Rosemarta?" Morgen relaxed and looked to Jenna.

"In her room reading a book I gave her on the history of the mages"

"You gave a book like _that _to a child? By the gods you're an idiot. She probably can't understand a word"

"At least she actually has the ability to read unlike someone I could name" Dalamar scowled.

"You son of a"

"I said stop it!" Jenna rose to her feet, shouted a few quick words and flattened the pair of them. "Now you two sit and behave your self's or I'm going to blast the pair of you some manners" both mages cast each other dirty looks before sitting as Jenna had asked. "Thank you. Now Rosemarta is quite intelligent Dalamar. It wouldn't surprise me at all if she could read that book with limited error after the first ten pages or so"

"Be that as it may I fail to see the point in her reading it" Morgen bit back the snide reply that was practically hanging from the end of his tongue and instead leaned back in his chair.

"Well I figured that since she will be observing the Test she might as well have a better understanding of what it is used for and how it is designed to work"

"I suppose that makes sense. I never thought it possible but there are times when you show signs of intelligent Morgen" Dalamar sneered and Jenna glared at him. Dalamar ignored her. "If the child is as intelligent as you say she could become an exceptionally gifted mage"

"I think that is what Par Salain is hoping for. That's why he's allowing it. He is giving Rosemarta the illusion of choice when really she has none. By allowing her to observe she test he hopes that she will choose to become a mage, it what he knows will happen. He's playing her like a piece on a chess board and I can't do a damn thing about it" said Morgen as he leaned forward to rest his chin on his clasped hands. Jenna placed a hand on his shoulder.

" It may also have the opposite effect on her Morgen. After seeing what one must go through to become a true mage she may decide that the life of a mage is not the one she wants" Morgen sighed.

"I hope so Jenna. That girl has been through too much already the life of a mage is no life for her"

"You talk as if it were a death sentence old fool. I don't know about your life but mine is perfect"

"Is it?" Morgen raised and eyebrow, "Those wounds on your chest wouldn't have happened if you had become a fisherman or a hunter instead of a mage. Not to mention your charming title, Dalamar the Dark"

"Better then being known as Morgen the Drunken Fool," hissed the dark elf.

"Dalamar!" barked Jenna, glaring furiously at her lover. Under her gaze the dark elf shrank then rose from his seat with a growl and stormed from the study. Jenna shook her head and looked to the water clock.

"You had better go fetch Rosemarta, Morgen. Its almost time" the old red robe nodded, rose from his seat and slowly walked out.

* * *

The tower was eerily quiet tonight, as it all ways was on the day of the Test. All voices were hushed, all breaths stilled, not a soul dared to move, and the combined result made Morgen shiver. Memories of his own test came to him as he walked alone. What he had seen, what he had done? What he had done. Visions of another kind came to him now and he stopped and leaned against the wall. The knife, the blood, their screams, Rosemartas,

"No" Morgen held his skull with both hands and doubled over as he tried to banish them back into realm of nightmares. It had dawned on him, not long after Par Salain had given him those pills, that those in the nightmare, those he had killed, were Rosemarta's parents. _But why?_ They had been his friends, he held them no malice so why? Why them? Impossible. He was not their killer. He couldn't be. He had found them at the side of the road covered in blood, the victims of bandits, and Rosemarta cowering in a ditch near by. He had incinerated their bodies to prevent the child from seeing them but he had not killed them. So why? _Why? _ The nightmares no longer invaded his sleep; the pills had worked, so now they plagued him while he was awake. Often they came when he was alone like now. Alone. Unbeknownst to him his pace quickened. If he could reach Rosemarta's room. If he could be with others, once his mind was distracted, the visions would flee. He knew they would, they always did. He felt warm blood on his face and hands but there was none. _No, leave me alone_ he begged as his pace quickened further his eyes locked on the stairs and then shut tight. He felt something cold in his hand; he stopped, and opened his eyes to see what it was. The knob of Rosemarta's chamber door. Morgen heaved a sigh as already the visions began to fade. He opened the door slowly and saw Rosemarta sitting on the floor. Wearing a white dress stitched with red roses.

"Its time now Rosy. Are you ready?" the girl nodded and stood. "Come along then" Morgen stood aside, holding the door for her, then closing it behind her and taking her hand as they began the long walk up to Par Salain's office.

* * *

"Ah Morgen welcome, and you too child" said Par Salain as they entered the dark office. Laddona and Justarius stood near him, both equally sighlent. Morgen nodded politely.

"Greetings Par Salain, Lady Laddona, Master Justarius"

"Morgen" replied Justarius gracing Rosemarta with a small smile.

"Come child stand with me" said Par Salain extending his hand to her. Rosemarta squeezed Morgen's hand and shifted her feet. "Oh come, come child I won't harm you I just wish for you to be near me when the Test begins. Come"

"Its alright Rosy, go on" said Morgen and he gave her a small shove. Rosemarta nodded and walked slowly to Par Salain's side.

"There now you will see better my dear" cooed the head white robe as he placed his hand on Rosemarta's shoulder and drew her near to him. "Now my dear everything you are about to see is"

"I know it's not real. It's an illusion that all of you create and it's different for each student. Meant to test how far they are willing to go for their magic and decide which god of magic they will follow, I know" all three arch mages were surprised to hear such an answer from a five year old girl.

"How on earth"

"Morgen gave me a book to read about it"

"Ah I see, very wise of you Morgen" said Par Salain, shifting his gaze to Morgen who nodded. "Then I suppose you also know that normally the only ones allowed to observe the Test are the three heads of the conclave. That is myself, Laddona head of the black robes, and Justarius head of the read robes" Rosemarta nodded.

"Yes I know"

"So then do you not wonder why that I asked for you to be here?" Rosemarta didn't answer so Par Salain continued, " It is so you can see what the life of a mage demands. So that you can make an informed decision about weather or not you wish to pursue it for your self. Do you understand?" The girl nodded. "Very well then" Par Salains shifted to each of the other three mages. "Lets begin"

* * *

The Test lasted for a full two hours. There were six students this year, the largest number they had had in a long time. Out of the six, four survived. Two red robes, a black robe, and a white robe. Rosemarta had impressed the elder mages by never once looking away even when two of the students died. Once the Test was over Morgen took her back to her room where she slept till very late the next morning. Morgen was in his room planning his next trip to Palanthas, not because he was leaving again soon but just as a way to make the visions stay away. A soft nock as his door disturbed him.

"Come in" the door opened slowly and a small face peered out from behind it. "Oh Rosy, good afternoon. Please come in" he held out a hand to her, which she walked forward to grasp. Morgen smiled and lifted her up onto his knee.

"How do you feel?"

"Ok, Morgen could you do me a favor?"

"A favor? Of course Rosy, anything you wish"

"Well…. Could… could you talk to Par Salain for me?"

"Par Salain? What ever for?"

"Well I" she hesitated and a feeling of dread crept into Morgen as he waited for her to finish her sentence.

"I want to be a mage" Morgen felt his heart sink so that he could have walked on it, he felt tears in his eyes and he held Rosemarta close to hide them. Oblivious to Morgens tears Rosemarta hugged him.

"So will you tell him?" Morgen nodded.

"Yes Rosy, I'll tell him. I'll tell him" _And then I'll kill him._


	4. New Student

New Student

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entire four

Success! I knew it would work. The child feels out of place here, and so she should for she is not truly human. And I provided her with a way to fit in. It's too marvelous! I still don't quite believe it. She will begin classes at the end of the summer with the rest of our students I can't wait to see how she fares. She will be a great credit to me of that I have no doubt. Morgen however is not so pleased with her decision. He was extremely angry when he came to inform me of it. He said I was planning this from the beginning, ofcorse I was but I told him that I hadn't the faintest idea what he was talking about. The child made her own decision and that he should not blame me for it. I don't think he believed me and he really has no reason to. Because he is absolutely right, I did plan this and I am glad that I did. I have given her a purpose in life and she will become great mage of this I have no doubt. Or if not at the very least she will be the most interesting of our new students.

His eyesight was blurred, his tongue felt swollen, his head felt like it was floating, and he had lost all strength in his legs. Morgen was drunk. He sat leaning against the foot of the tower in the rain clutching a half empty bottle of dwarf spirits in his hand, his third only. It was the first time in years he had ever indulged his love of drink while at the tower and it felt damn good. His reputation was already less then sterling so what would a little more tarnish hurt? He wasn't drinking because he enjoyed it, not today. If he were he wouldn't be sitting outside in the rain. He was drinking because he damn well felt like it. He was drinking because he was too damn depressed to care. Yesterday and today were what he wished to forget and so far the dwarf spirits was doing its job. The voice blended with the sound of the rain so at first he did not hear it. The second time it was slightly clearer. It sounded like a female speaking. He looked up slowly, blinking away the blurry veil that the alcohol had dropped before his eyes.

"Morgen?" it was indeed a females voice. She stood before him. Dressed in a red robe her dark hair drenched and clinging to her face.

"Good evening Jenna. My don't you look…nice" drawled Morgen, a lecherous grin spreading across his face.

"Morgen your drunk"

"Am I?" Morgen raised the bottle to take another drink and ended up dropping it, spilling what was left of the alcohol on his robe. "Well I suppose I am" Jenna sighed and shook her head.

"Morgen come inside. Your soaking wet, its late you need your rest" she reached down to take his hand, which he wrenched away as if she had a catching illness. "Morgen please. If you stay out here you'll catch your death"

"Will I? Well in that case I am most definitely staying"

"Morgen be sensible"

"I don't have to be any such thing" Morgen used the wall of the tower to lift himself to his feet. He grinned at Jenna and stumbled forward a few steps. "Has anyone ever told you that you look positively ravishing in the rain?" Jenna walked back a few steps.

"Morgen behave your self"

"You're a beautiful woman Jenna. You deserve better then that pitiful dark elf. A woman like you needs a real man. Someone like me" Morgen stumbled forward a few paces more and reached out for Jenna's hand. "What say you Jenna? Come on, you do like me don't you?"

"As a friend yes. Now come along Morgen. Time for bed" she took hold of his hand then and in one swift motion he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Jenna you read my mind"

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" a dark shadow against the rain appeared between them. A fist struck Morgen in the jaw sending him reeling back against the wall of the tower.

"Dalamar!" exclaimed Jenna. Morgen laughed and rubbed his jaw.

"That's quite a powerful punch you have for a pansy ass elf"

"And there is more where that came from if you touch her again"

"What's this? Dalamar the Dark has a heart? That's a surprise" Morgen pushed himself away from the tower and sneered at the dark elf. "What are you going to do? Use your magic on me now? I dare you to try it" Dalamar sniffed.

"I value my strength to highly to waist it on a pitiful lecherous drunk like you" Dalamar turned to Jenna. "Come Jenna we're leaving"

"Don't turn your back on me you son of a goblin whore!" Morgen grabbed the dark elf's shoulder, spinning him around and struck him hard in the mouth. The elf staggered back but came forward again to punch Morgen in the nose.

"Stop it!" cried Jenna seizing hold of Dalamar's arm. Drunk as he was Morgen did not feel the pain and rushed at Dalamar. The two grappled for a while, matched almost equal in strength if not in size and weight. Dalamar growled and brought his knee up into Morgen's gut, bending him double.

"I said stop it!" a rush of energy forced the two competence apart laying them flat in the muddy ground.

"Who told you to interfere?" grumbled Morgen as he pushed himself up.

"Morgen?" the soft voice made the elderly red robe freeze. He looked up to see Rosemarta, still in her nightgown and stocking feet, standing the doorway of the tower with Gremelkin in her arms.

"Rosy" he remained on his knees. Tears came and he was glad that the rain had the ability to hide them. "Rosy girl why did you do it? Why did you say you wanted to become a mage? Why?"

Rosemarta took her time answering.

"I, well I. I want to belong here Morgen"

"Rosy its father, and you do belong here"

"No I don't. Only mages belong here. I want to belong too. I want to be like you" Morgen shook his head and crawled toward her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No you don't Rosy. You don't ever want to be like me. It's not too late. You still have a chance to reconsider before the summer's end. You don't have to do this Rosy. You can go to Par Salain. Tell him you have changed your mind. Please Rosy, say you will, please" Morgens hands shook and Jenna came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come Morgen, lets go inside. There will be time to talk of this on the morrow" Morgen was sighlent for a while and got slowly to his feet. Jenna smiled and looked to Rosemarta.

"Rose, be a good girl and see Morgen back to his room ok?" Rosemarta nodded, took Morgens hand, and disappeared back inside the tower. Once they were gone Jenna turned to Dalamar and scowled.

"You didn't have to do that. He wouldn't have hurt me"

"Oh of course not. He just would have felt you up a bit. Nothing wrong with that is there"

"Oh shut up do you honestly think I would have let him do that? You know me better Dalamar" Dalamar scowled and turned his eyes from her. Jenna sighed.

"Honestly when you're jealous you can really be annoying" she took his hand and smiled. "Come on let's get inside and…out of these wet robes" Jenna winked at Dalamar who smiled a little and followed her into the tower.

* * *

Morgen sat up in bed holding his head to keep it from splitting in half. The head aches on the morning after were the one thing he truly detested about pulling a cork; the rest of it was often times enjoyable. A side from the pain in his head and stomach there was another slight pain in his heart, for Rosemarta had seen him drunk and he had hoped that would never happen. _"I want to belong here"_ Rosemarta's words that kept playing over in his mind through the pain. So that was Par Salains game. He had used her emotions and her need to belong against her. Now he was probably gloating over it to the other arch mages, how easy he had been able to manipulate a little girl. Now come the end of the summer she would be one of the students here. And Par Salain would be watching her like he would a laboratory rat in a cage.

"Par Salain you bastard" Morgen rubbed his aching head and shuddered as a knock came to his door. "Come in" he groaned, the door opened slowly and the head of the red robes, Justarius, entered.

"Good morning Morgen, I would ask if you had a pleasant night but I already know that you did not" Morgen looked to the head red robe in surprise.

"Master Justarius forgive me for my slovenly state. Had I known"

"It's perfectly alright Morgen, do not dwell upon it. May I sit down?"

"Yes certainly, please do" Morgen straitened his bed cloths and endeavored to make himself for presentable. Justarius smiled slightly and sat near Morgen's bedside.

"I heard about the argument you had with Par Salain about the girls decision to become a mage I came here to ask what provoked it. For it was the girls own decision was it not?"

"Not quite Justarius. Rosemarta wants to fit in and please me. Becoming a mage will give her a sense of belonging here and provide her with a way to make me proud of her. Par Salain knew this and played on it to sway her toward the decision she made. He's using her like a goddamn science experiment and you know it too don't you" Justarius nodded.

"Yes I know, and I don't like it anymore then you do but the truth of the matter is that he is the head of the conclave and neither you or I are in any position to appose him. He claims to be a friend of yours but still you should watch yourself" Morgen sighed.

"Your right master your council is appreciated" there was sighlents between them for a while and a small smile appeared on the face of the head red robe.

"Still, regardless of how or why she came to the decision she did I have a feeling that next summers classes will be most interesting. Are you your self not exited at the idea of seeing her intellect applied to the ways of magic?"

"A little I suppose but it still does not excuse Par Salain for what he did"

"I didn't say it did"

"Is that all you wished to talk to me about Justarius?"

"Yes that is all"

"Then I will bid you good day Master Justarius" Justarius rose from his seat and nodded.

"Good day Morgen" he departed with out another word. Morgen dressed and began re-packing his bags, it was time for another trip to Palanthas.

* * *

"Jenna is Morgen mad with me?" asked Rosemarta as she sat playing with Gremelkin. Jenna looked up from the book she had been thumbing through.

"Now why would you think that?"

"Well he doesn't seem to like the idea of me becoming a mage too much"

"That doesn't mean he's angry with you" Jenna picked up Gremelkin and frowned slightly. "Rose the life of a mage isn't an easy one. You saw with your own eyes what we must go thorough for our magic and it doesn't get any easier from then on. There is discrimination, fear, and danger to face afterward that at times can be very trying. Morgen knows this and that's why he was a little upset yesterday but he's not angry with you. Ok?" Rosemarta nodded and took Gremelkin gently from Jenna's hands. A knock came to the door then.

"Come in" called Rosemarta, setting Gremelkin down and rising to her feet. Morgen entered the room with the affects of the alcohol still showing on his face and a pack slung over his shoulder.

"You're leaving again? So soon?" asked Jenna, voicing what was on Rosemarta's mind. Morgen nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry Rosy but I have some business to attend to in Palanthas" Rosemarta stood quietly for a while.

"Will you be back for when classes start?"

"Yes, I promise" Rosemarta nodded.

"Ok" she walked forward to give Morgen a hug. "Be safe Morgen"

"I will Rosy" Morgen looked up, "Good bye Jenna" he turned to leave.

"Wait Morgen I want to talk to you, in private" Morgen sighed and walked out, Jenna followed. When they were clear of Rosemartas room Jenna turned to Morgen, with steel in her eyes.

"Morgen you just got back a few days ago. What's the matter with you? Have you no consideration for her at all?"

"I have business to attend to"

"Oh bullshit, womanizing and boozing that's your business Morgen"

"Jenna you!" Morgen raised a hand to strike her, he lowered it with a snort "Your lucky you're a woman" a tense sighlents passed between them. Jenna glared at Morgen coldly. "Jenna you know me better then that. Rosy saw a side of me last night that I didn't want her to see. I have to think and that's the one thing I can never get done here. I have to go. I'll be back at the end of the summer when she starts her classes"

"Will you?" Jenna sniffed.

" I will. I promised Rosy"

"You've broken promises before"

"Not to her I haven't"

"Not yet"

"No, not yet" he gave her a piercing gaze, "And not ever" with this Morgen turned his back on Jenna and made his way out of the tower. Jenna went to one of the windows to watch as he disappeared into the dark trees of Wayreth forest. She sighed and shook her head.

"Not yet. But you will. One day Morgen you will"


	5. Minotaur

Minotaur

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entire five

Classes began again about a week ago and as I suspected it didn't take long at all for the child's superior intelligent to show through in her work. She is a marvel, my prize experiment in every way. But something troubles me. She seems to have developed a telepathic connection with her cat. Not so out of the ordinary since he is now a mage's familiar but it may be a glimmer of her parents, her peoples power showing threw. Doubtful, but I will never the less be keeping a close eye on her. I do not know weather or not she can talk to the cat using her thoughts but I do know that she can talk verbally to him and he will answer back, through thought of course since he is still a cat with no vocal cords and so can not truly speak.

On a completely unrelated note Morgen has left us yet again. He left for Palanthas two days after the test. He returned on the first day of classes at summer's end to see that Rosemarta adjusted to the change and then left again two weeks latter and he has yet to return. It is now midautumn.

It was an unusualy hot afternoon and anyone traveling on the road from Heaven would have come across a rather odd sight. A more mismatched pair of traveling companions you could not have found. The first was a red robed mage in his late forties or early fifties. There was nothing so odd about him save for his wide girth and unnaturally merry demeanor. It was his companion that would have given other travelers on the road cause to slow with their mouths hanging agape. For anywhere in Kyrnn, especially near Heaven, it was rare to see a six-foot tall jet black Minotaur dressed in a dark tunic, thick leather armor, and a war scythe strapped to his back. As they waked a smile came to the red robes face.

"I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble with your wife Marz"

"No trouble at all Morgen you need not worry. Mara knows how I am when it comes to matters like this. When a friend makes a request of me I am honor bound to see it done"

"I see. I ask only because she seemed rather cross when we left" Marz smiled.

"And she was. But that's because she doesn't like you very much"

"Oh? Well thank you Marz I feel ever so much better now" Marz laughed.

"As I said you need not worry about it. She knows that even if you do get me into trouble I can handle my self. I may be a silver smith now but I used to be an army captain and I'm still a damn good fighter" while saying this Marz took the war scythe from his back and began swinging it over his head

"I don't doubt for an instant Marz my friend"

"Besides that I can't wait to see your little girl" Morgen grinned.

"She'll love you Marz. But be prepared for a bit of staring, since she's never seen a Minotaur before"

"Oh don't worry, after living in Planthas for four years I'm used to getting strange looks" just then a beggar passed them in the road. He slowed his pace, looked Marz up and down then hurried away as fast as he could with his heavy pack bouncing so that it nearly threw him off balance and into the ditch. Marz laughed and shook his head. "See what I mean?" and both broke out into uproarious laughter.

* * *

"Gremelkin can you use magic?" Asked Rosemarta as she sat leaning against her desk on the edge of her seat. On the desk, sitting amid stacks of books and rolls of parchment, sat Gremelkin, now almost fully grown. The bright-eyed ginger cat shook his small head.

"No Rosemarta I cant. Mage's familiar though I may be I am still just a cat. I'm not all seeing or all knowing. I can't predict the future, nor can I fly or transform. This telepathic form of speech is the extent of my power. I am meant to be a companion, an assistant, and an adviser if need be, that is all"

"Can you read?"

"Yes but only common. I can't read Elfish or Dwarfish or any other foreign tongues"

"Can you write?"

"Now that's a silly question. Do these paws look like they were made for holding a quill pen?"

"My, my, my she certainly has a great deal of questions for you now doesn't she?" chuckled an unknown voice that sent both of them up out of their seats. Rosemarta looked to the door of her room and gasped when she saw Par Salain standing there. A strange feeling shot up Rosemarta's back as she beheld the head of the conclave. This was the first time she had ever seen him outside of his office let alone in her room and the realization of this made her wary. What possible business could he have for being here? And alone too.

"Good heavens child you look at me as if I were holding a knife. Be at ease girl. I have not come to scold you or do you harm I have merely come to ask you a few questions, that is all. May I sit down?" Rosemarta thought this a strange question coming from the head of the conclave but thankfully the girl knew when to bite her tongue and nodded toward a near by chair. "Thank you, now tell me are you enjoying your classes?"

"Yes very much so"

"That's good and your teacher has he been treating you well?"

"Yes he's a very good teacher"

"Have any of the other mages here been ill treating you?"

"No they're all very nice. If you don't mind me asking why are you giving me all these questions?" a smile came to the white robes face.

"Merely out of an interest in your well being child. Come closer let me look at you" he held out his hand to her. She suppressed a shiver, walked forward and took his hand. Par Salain pulled her close and examined her the way a farmer would a valued horse or a dog. Hair, eyes, ears, skin.

"Have you had any of those night terrors that we talked about last time?"

"No" Rosemarta shook her head.

"Are you sure? You don't look well. A little pale perhaps. You _have _been eating haven't you?"

"Yes" this was a lie for she had been skipping meals recently, why she couldn't exactly say.

"Hum" Par Salain was sighlent for a while then leaned forward and lifted Rosemarta up onto his lap. The girl gasped at the oddity of this. For never before had the head of the conclave treated her with such familiarity, before this he had hardly even acknowledged her existence. There was something strange about all of this and she was more scared of him now then she had ever been.

"Tell me child how do you feel about Morgen being away all the time?" not sure how to answer Rosemarta shrugged. "Do you not feel the least bit upset by it? After all he is the one who found you all alone by the side of the road. The one who brought you here? Your adoptive father but yet he hardly ever stays around long enough to spend much time with you" Rosemarta shrugged.

"He's a grown up he can do what he likes"

"But he's also supposed to be your father. Don't you think a father should spend time with his child?"

"Yes but"

"Do you know where he goes? And why?"

"He goes to Palanthas to see friends"

"Friends is that what he told you? Chasseing whor"

"Par Salain, she's just a child" the white robe raised his eyes to see that it was the cat that spoke. A strange smile twisted Par Salains lips.

"Has he ever told you why he doesn't take you with him?"

"Yes he said that he goes to places children aren't allowed to go"

"But he doesn't necessarily have to go to those places. If he brought you along he could take you to the library and the market. But he never does and he offers such a thin excuse, don't you think?" What Par Salain was saying made perfect sense. Palanthas was a big city with lots of places she could go if Morgen would only take her. Perhaps he really doesn't love me after all. Maybe he's been lying to me. Rosemarta began to cry and the face of the white robe softened as he put his thin arms gently around her.

"There, there child don't cry. Morgen is one of my best friends but his behavior toward you makes me seriously doubt that he is thinking about your well being but perhaps I am imagining things" Par Salain stood up, walked over to the bed and placed Rosemarta down upon it. "I must go now child but if there is anything you need don't hesitate ok?" Rosemarta nodded as the elderly white robe whipped away her tears, smiled and walked out.

* * *

"If there is anything you need don't hesitate ok? That was so cute. A real tearjerker I mean it. I think you missed your calling Par Salain you should have been an actor" A scowl twisted the white robe's features as he looked up to see Laddona leaning casually against the wall.

"Eavesdropping is very bad manners Laddona"

"Good thing I never had any to begin with then" the head of the black robe's smiled. Par Salain snorted.

"Tell me if Morgen is one of your best friends why do you keep causing trouble for him?"

"Do you have any special reason for bothering me? If not piss off"

"You have such a dirty mouth for a white robe. And as a matter of fact I do have a reason for bothering you"

"Hurry up and say it then" hissed Par Salain as he stalked passed her up the stairs. Laddona followed him.

"That little girl is causing quite a stir around here. You should hear what the other mages are saying about her. They're practically buzzing with excitement"

"So? Why shouldn't they be? She is a remarkable girl"

"She is that. And that's exactly what could make her a danger. You had better watch your back with her Par Salain otherwise you may find your self demoted one of these days" Par Salain sniffed.

"Thank you for the warning Laddona but when I want your help I'll ask for it"

"Suit your self but when the day comes that I'm right don't say I didn't warn you" the female black robe disappeared then.

"Ridiculous" snorted Par Salain as he continued up to his office.

* * *

"Rose don't pay any attention what ever to what that old bat says"

"But it makes sense Gremelkin" the cat shook his head and jumped onto the bed beside Rosemarta.

"About as much sense as catching a cold and then jumping in a river of freezing water. He wouldn't know sense even if it bit him in the ass. Morgen loves you and you know it"

"Then why does he always leave?"

"He wouldn't bother coming back at all if he didn't give a damn about you. He's the only father you have, or at least the only one you can remember. He could have dumped you at an orphanage in Palanthas but he didn't. He brought you here instead. Where you have a room to yourself. Nice cloths, good food and friends like me. If that's not love I don't know what is" at this Rosemarta smiled, picked up the ginger cat and hugged him.

"Thank you Gremelkin"

"What are friends for?" The cat grinned and started purring. Just then another knock came to Rosemarta's door.

"Hello? Rosy girl are you in there?"

"Morgen" setting Gremelkin down Rosemarta ran for her chamber door and flung it wide. There stood the elderly, rotund red robe with a large smile on his face.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"Yes" cried Rosemarta flinging her arms around him. Morgen laughed and placed a hand on her head.

"I have someone here who wants to meet you Rosy, I've told him all about you" the girl looked up, curiosity lighting her face.

"Who? Where is he?" Morgen chuckled and nodded for Marz, who had been standing in the shadows, to come forward into the light. Rosemarta's eyes widened but she did not shy away as she beheld the Minotaurs enormous frame.

"Rosy this is Marz he's a silver smith that I met in Palanthas, do you mind if he joins us?" the girl shook her head, took Morgens hand and lead him into the room. She then stood next to him and watched as Marz entered, never once taking her eyes off him.

"Morgen tells me you've never seen a Minotaur before is that true?" Rosemarta nodded. Marz smiled and turned around three times with a large smile on his face.

"Well what do you think?" Morgen chuckled as Rosemarta continued to stand with her mouth agape. The girl's eyes settled upon his war scythe.

"What's that?" she pointed to the scythe. Marz took the weapon from his back and displayed it to her proudly.

"This is a war Scythe little lady. The weapon of a champion"

"A champion?"

"That's right. I was a captain in the army back home in Mithras"

"Mithras? But I thought you were from Palanthas"

"I am but you see I haven't lived there my whole life. I left the army and moved there with my wife and child"

"Ha! A fine excuse, you left most likely because you couldn't fight your way out of a wet blanket" sniffed Gremelkin.

"Gremelkin!" hissed Rosemarta.

"Your cat can speak?" asked Marz.

"I can at that and much more. I bet twenty-five steel that I can fight better then you. You over grown leather sack" Marz's offence at the challenge was plain to see. He indicated the door.

"Its your funeral hair ball" Gremelkin snorted and walked out the door with Marz following close behind. Rosemarta looked to Morgen who shrugged and walked out after them. Curious Rosemarta did the same.

* * *

"I'm ready when ever you are feline," said Marz as the two began to circle one another on the grounds before the tower.

"My name is Gremelkin, after you captain ox face" Marz rushed forward, taking an upward swing with his scythe. Gremelkin rolled right, barely dodging the attack. Once on his feet he leaped onto Marz's back, sinking his claws deep. Marz roared and rolled to knocking the cat loose.

"You fight dirty feline"

"One of my size can't afford to fight fair and for the last time its Gremelkin!" the cat charged and Marz moved on the defensive. Morgen and Rosemarta held their breaths as they stood with their backs against the tower. An hour passed before the two finally called a halt. Marz slumped over and dug the blade of his scythe into the ground and Gremelkin stood panting

"By Sargas, I think its fair to call his fight a draw sir Gremelkin"

"I agree with you Marz. And I take back what I said. You can fight alright"

"So can you. I never would have believed it" the two broke out in exhausted breathless laughter. Now that it was safe Morgen and Rosemarta walked forward to join them.

"That was amazing," said Rosemarta as she walked to stand in front of Marz. Marz smiled.

"That was nothing. I was hardly even trying that time"

"Any more of that and I'll call round two as soon as I'm rested"

"Oh no you wont. In case you have forgotten Marz and I have been out on the road for most of the day. And I for one could use a good wash and something to eat. What say you Marz?"

"Sounds great" Marz straitened and strapped his war scythe to his back. "What say we call it a truce for now little war lord" the cat shrugged.

"Very well" he grinned, "For now" the four laughed and walked back inside the tower.

* * *

Marz stayed at the tower for a total of two days, most of his time was spent with Rosemarta on the tower grounds, before he announced that he had to be on his way.

"Aww do you have to go?" asked Rosemarta.

"Yes I'm afraid so. I have a three year old son and a wife that will worry over me if I don't get back soon"

"Will we ever see you again?" Marz thought for a moment then looked up at Morgen.

"I have an idea. Why not bring Rosemarta with you the next time you come to Palanthas? I know Jarrin would just love to meet you"

"Really?" the girl's eyes lit up. Marz smiled.

"Really" he looked up at Morgen, "So how about it Morgen?"

"Please Morgen? Please?" Morgen sighed and smiled.

"Alright why not"

"Yay!" cried Rosemarta, leaping up to fling her arms around Marz's neck. The startled Minotaur laughed and hugged the girl close to him.

"Say how would you like to have a grandfather?"

"A grandfather?"

"Yeah, how about it Morgen. Think I'd make a good grandfather?"

"I don't see why not. Welcome to the family Marz, small as it may be" laughed Morgen.

"Grandfather Marz" Rosemarta smiled and held onto Marz tightly. Marz smiled warmly.

"Ah my princess. Don't worry we'll see each other again soon, right Morgen?" the elderly red robe nodded and Marz set Rosemarta down. "Well I had better get going. Good bye princess" he stood and took Morgen's offered hand, "Good bye Morgen, and you too little war lord" he nodded to Gremelkin who bowed.

"Safe journey Marz"

"I'll walk with you till you clear the forest," said Morgen

"Thank you"

"Good bye grandfather Marz" Marz smiled and placed a hand on Rosemarta's head.

"Good-bye and see you soon" with this Marz and Morgen left Rosemartas room. As they walked through the forest Morgen smiled and turned to Marz.

"What did I tell you? She stole your heart didn't she?" The Minotaur nodded.

"And you knew it would happen didn't you? You villain" Morgen chuckled.

"She needs someone she can look up too, and that sure as hell aint me"

"If you love her so much why not try improving your self. It isn't that hard"

"I know but this way's easier" Morgen chuckled and Marz shook his head. As they came into the light Morgen turned and sighed.

"Well this is where we part ways my friend until next time. Good luck" Marz smiled, squeezed Morgens shoulder and continued down the road toward Haven.


	6. Family

Family

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entry six

The weather has turned cold again as its bound to do and Yule tide will be upon us soon and the students will have some time off for the holiday. I don't think any are more exited then Rosemarta. Her skills in class have shown grown beyond my expectations since Morgen brought that bovine drinking buddy of his here. She took quite a shine to him and he to her. Morgen's promised to take her to Palanthas with him for the holiday so she can see him and his family. She is also much happier then she was before, and that can be a good or a bad thing the way I look at it. Things like this may cause her to spurn her studies. It hasn't so far but it might if allowed to continue. But if she's dead miserable her studies will suffer even more, so I will allow it for the time being. Morgen has surprised me with how much he himself has changed. He may not think so but he has. There was a time when he cared for no one but himself but ever since becoming father to that girl he has done his best, even though his best isn't much, to look after her welfare. It's interesting, he deserted his own family to come here and be a mage and now he has a new one. But I suppose even a wretch like Morgen needs a family.

Morgen knew this road. He knew it very well for he had traveled it often. It was the road to Palanthas. His head was filled with the thought of good food, ale and woman, all of which awaited him in the city. It was dark, about midnight, and the sky was full of stars. The three moons light the night as bright as day. Morgen whistled to himself, enjoying his much earned freedom from the tower. Something was blocking the road up a head. At this distance he couldn't see what it was but it filled his heart with dread just the same. There was no sense in stopping to he kept on. When he reached a point where he could see clearly what the obstacle was he froze in terror. Body's, two of them, a man and a woman, slashed to pieces. But even covered in blood he recognized them. His friends, Zarin and Meril. He dropped his pack and ran to them, knowing even before he reached them that he was too late, they were dead, murdered and there was nothing to be done. Morgen dropped to his knees as his heart filled with grief. They had been good people they had not deserved to die this way. Their daughter… wait where was their daughter? He looked about but couldn't see her. Kidnapped?

"M-Morgen? Why? Why did you kill them?" asked a small voice next to him. The red robe turned to see the girl as she climbed out of the ditch and stood staring at him. Morgen inched toward her and shook his head.

"No, it wasn't me"

"It was, you killed them"

"No your wrong. I dint do it. You must believe me. I didn't" Morgens words caught in his throat as he beheld his hands, that were now on the girls shoulders, suddenly bright crimson and drenched with fresh blood.

"No…" he held his hands before his eyes, not believing what he was seeing. He could feel blood on his face and the dark stains it had left against the red of his robe. The dagger he kept in his right sleeve was suddenly missing.

"Why…" Morgen looked up. There was the dagger, his dagger, bathed in the blood of his friends protruding from the girls chest A red stain flowed quickly out from beneath the blade turning her white dress red.

"No… I'm not a murderer I dint do it"

"Lire" Morgen watched as the girl fell backward into the ditch, stone cold dead like her slaughtered parents. Morgen rose shakily to his feet, staring at her wide-eyed.

"No, this cant be. I couldn't have done this. Gods help me I didn't"

"You did!" Morgen turned to behold a gigantic blue bird, crackling with lightning its eyes narrowed with rage. "Murderer! Murderer!" the bird spoke with the voices of his dead friends.

"Zarin, Meril, you were my friends. You know I could never have done something like this. I'm a good man, I'm not a murderer"

"Lire! Your no friend of ours" the bird flared in anger. Morgen felt hot tears welling in his eyes as he clasped his hands together and bowed his head.

"Please have mercy," he sobbed.

"Die murderer!" screeched the bird as it sped toward him, talons poised to tear him apart.

"Morgen!"

* * *

The mage woke gasping for breath, shivering with fear. Strong hands were on his shoulders, shaking him. He tried to fight them off but they held firm.

"Morgen! Calm down for gods sake. It's me! Its Marz"

"Marz?" Morgen stopped struggling and looked about. Not recognizing the room. "Where am I?"

"Where are you? You're in a guest room of my house in Palanthas. Don't you remember? You brought Rosemarta here" Morgen nodded.

"Yes I remember now. What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know. I woke up to get a drink when I heard some noise coming from this room. When I came in you were thrashing about like a man possessed"

"I was having a nightmare"

"Must have been one hell of a nightmare" Morgen swallowed hard and nodded. Marz helped him to sit up and then fetched a chair for himself. "Want to talk about it?"

"Can I have something to drink first?" Marz nodded and stood.

"Sure, what would you like?"

"Ale?"

"Coming right up" Marz turned and left the room. He returned moments later with two foaming mugs of ale. Morgen took the one his friend offered to him and took a long drink. Marz sat and waited patiently for him to start.

"Marz do you remember what I told you about how I found Rosy?" Morgen wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Marz nodded.

"Yes I remember. You found her parents murdered and she was hiding in the ditch, right?"

"Yes that's right. Well…ever since then I've been having these most frightful nightmares. They're always the same. I relive the events of that day up to a certain point and then it all changes. It always ends up that I'm… the one that killed them" Marz started laughing and Morgen glared at him. "Well I'm glad you find this so damn amusing 'friend'"

"Well Morgen if you think about it for a bit it is pretty funny" Marz smile disappeared as his set his ale down and placed a hand on Morgen's shoulder. "It doesn't take a genius to see that you're a good man Morgen. The thought of you ever harming anyone is ridiculous. Now have you ever tried getting some help or advice about these nightmares? To get rid of them?"

"Yes I went to Par Salain and asked him about them. He gave me some pills to take and they worked, sort of"

"Sort of?"

"Well the nightmares stopped so I could get some sleep but then I started having visions while I was awake instead and now I think I've grown immune to them" Morgen chugged the last of his ale and placed a hand over his eyes. "That one was the worst I've ever had" Marz squeezed his friend's shoulder.

"Its over now Morgen you should try to get some sleep. Remember tomorrow is the day before the Yule tide celebration there's lots of work to be done, you'll need to be well rested for it, alright?" Morgen smiled and placed a hand on the Minotaurs arm.

"Alright Marz, good night"

"Good night Morgen, my friend" Marz gave Morgens shoulder a reassuring squeeze, retrieved his mug and left the room leaving the old red robe alone with his thoughts. Gradually he drifted back to sleep, the nightmares didn't come again.

* * *

Marz was right the next day there was much work to be done. Marz spent most of the day at the shop, making last minute sales and commissions. Mara went out to the market to buy things for tomorrow night's feast and took Rosemarta and Jarrin with her. Leaving Morgen with the duty of decorating the house, an enjoyable but time consuming task that the mage took on with out complaint. By the time Mara arrived back with the children the entire house was covered with gold and silver streamers and numerous floating blue bug lights.

"Wow its beautiful Morgen," said Rosemarta as she looked about the house aw struck. Morgen smiled.

"Thank you Rosy. What do you think Mara?"

"I agree with her. You've surprised me Morgen why didn't you tell me you had a talent for this? I would have had you on the job long before this" said Mara as she set her shopping down upon the table. Morgen rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well it's not something a man usually talks about" Mara chuckled.

"Oh I see well then help me put these things away and then we had all better get ready Marz will be home by dark and by then it will be time to leave" Morgen nodded and assisted Mara while Jarrin and Rosemarta played with one of the bug lights. As Mara had said by nightfall Marz had returned and it was time to head over to the market square to join in the festivities. A minstrel band played on a hastily erected stage, acrobats and magicians entertained off to the side, while the populace socialized and danced. Children ran about in packs, gleefully enjoying this rare freedom and Jarrin and Rosemarta were quick to join them. Taverns and Inns had their doors open wide and all were welcome. Marz and Mara danced as Morgen adjourned to the nearest tavern to indulge himself.

"The people of Palanthas sure know how to through a party Marz my friend" said Morgen joyfully, red faced and sporting a bar maid on each arm.

"That we do Morgen, I'm glad your enjoying yourself" laughed Marz. Mara on the other hand was not impressed. She shook her head,

"Morgen your hopeless" she turned to the bar maids, "And you girls should be ashamed of your self's, he's much too old for you" to this Morgen laughed.

"Listen here Mara, I may be old but I'm not dead. I still have plenty of _everything _to offer these girls. Right?" he pulled them closer to him and they both giggled. "You see? Now come on you two who wants to dance?" with out waiting for an answer he led them both away into the midst of the dancing couples where he somehow managed to dance with both at once. Mara shook her head disapprovingly and Marz put his arms around her.

"Aw let the old scoundrel have a little fun my dear, there cant be any harm in it" Mara sighed.

"I suppose" they kissed and Marz smiled.

"Lets go look for the kids and make sure their not in any trouble, what do you say?" Mara nodded and the two went in search of Jarrin and Rosemarta.

* * *

Rosemarta and Jarrin ran with the other children back and forth between the acrobats and magicians. Untill, while they were watching the acrobats create a human tower, Rosemarta heard the group of boys behind them whisper something about horn headed freaks. She didn't need to wonder twice to know that they were talking about Jarrin. She turned to them with her fists clenched.

"You take that back" she hissed. The eldest of the boys sneered.

"Take what back?"

"What you said about Jarrin, you take it back right now!"

"You mean to say that thing has a name?"

"Shut up! Take it back!" Jarrin turned and placed a hand on Rosemarta's shoulder.

"Rose its ok leave them alone"

"And it can talk too, amazing" said one of the other boys. Rose shook off Jarrins hand angrily.

"Its not ok! You take it back or else" the boys grinned wickedly.

"Or else what?"

"I'm a mage, I'll use my magic and then you'll be sorry"

"Not if we do something about it. Get her!" the boys rushed forward and Jarrin jumped in front of Rosemarta to shield her.

"Out of my way!" she hissed shoving the young Minotaur aside and shouting the words of the only spell she could think of. A small shock wave knocked all three boys back a good foot and a half. Rosemarta placed her hands on her hips.

"Now take back what you said" the three got slowly to their feet. The eldest pulled a stone from his pocket and threw it at Rosemarta, striking her in the head and sending her to her knees.

"Rose!" cried Jarrin going to the girl's side.

"Take that you" an enraged roar frightened the boy into sighlents as Marz and Mara walked through the crowd to face them.

"Finish your sentence boy. You what?" the boys remained quiet. "What's the matter boys? Cat got your tongue? Not so tough now are you? I think you need to be taught a lesson. What do you think Morgen?" Marz looked to the elderly red robe as he came up behind the boys to stop them from running.

"I agree, but first I think they have an apology to make. Don't you boys?" the three nodded. "Well?" the eldest of the three walked up to Jarrin and Rosemarta, who was still on the ground holding her head.

"We're sorry for what we said about your friend and for throwing that stone at you, ok?" Jarrin nodded and Rosemarta mumbled,

"Yeah what ever" Marz nodded.

"Well said boy, the next time you have something to say to my son it had better be something civil you understand or else you and your parents will have me to deal with. Now run along" the boys nodded and sped hurriedly away. Morgen walked up to Rosemarta and helped her to her feet.

"You ok Rosy girl? Do you need a doctor?" the girl shook her head.

"No I don't think so"

"Ok"

"That was a very brave thing you did princess standing up against those boys. I'm proud of you" Marz smiled at her.

"As am I" said Mara.

"And me" said Morgen.

"Yeah thanks a lot Rose" Jarrin smiled.

"Think nothing of it" she smiled back at him. Mara looked to the sky just as the fire works lit it with their cold fire. The night came to its end at midnight and the group walked quietly back home, with Marz practically carrying an exhausted and slightly tipsy, but not drunk, Morgen.

* * *

The following morning Rosemarta and Jarrin were up early to open their one present each that were set upon the kitchen table along with a plate of cookies and sweets that Mara had baked the night before. The three adults filed in slowly and beamed as they beheld the two happy children. Rosemarta eagerly put on the silver necklace and bracelet, her presents from Marz, Mara, and Morgen while Jarrin strapped the sheath that held his new wooden sword to his waist drawing the sword and displaying it proudly. Rosemarta ran up to the three adults and gave them all hugs.

"Thank you, thank you so much. Its beautiful" Marz chuckled.

"Your very welcome princess"

"And may I say it looks even more beautiful because you're the one wearing it Rosy girl" beamed Morgen, Rosemarta blushed. Jarrin turned with his sword drawn to face his parents.

"Thanks dad, and you too mom"

"Your welcome son"

"Yes your welcome hun and when you're old enough your dad will give you a real one" the boy's eyes lit up.

"Is that true dad?" Marz nodded.

"Yes that's right son"

"Great!" exclaimed the boy as he jumped up in the air and swung his sword, nearly knocking over a near by vase.

"Now Jarrin dear do that outside please," said Mara.

"Yes why don't you two go outside and play for a while, while we adults get breakfast ready" said Marz. The two nodded and dashed out of the house. After breakfast they all decided to take a walk about the city. All through out the trip Rosemarta and Jarrin continued their game. Rosemarta was a beautiful princess and Jarrin was her noble knight, sworn to protect her from all dangers, ranging from fire breathing dragons to foul smelling goblins. They took lunch at a small café and stopped by the library on the way home. Morgen had never seen Rosemarta so happy and he almost regretted having to take her from here back to the tower. She would be happier here that was for sure but Par Salain would skin him alive if he were to leave her, of that he was sure.

"Morgen do we have to leave tomorrow?" Asked Rose once they were back at Marz's house. Morgen took his pipe from his mouth and sighed.

"Yes I'm afraid so Rosy. The holiday is almost over and it's a long trip back to the tower. I promised Par Salain I would have you back on time"

"No I want to stay here!" the girl ran to Marz, who was seated not far from her. The Minotaur looked to Morgen who shrugged, then back at Rosemarta.

"I know princess. I've enjoyed having you here too but you must go back. You have classes to finish and besides if you don't go back Morgen will be in trouble. You don't want that do you?" the girl shook her head.

"I guess not" Marz smiled and hugged her close.

"We'll see each other again princess. Your welcome here anytime you wish"

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise"

"Ok I'll go" the girl wiped her eyes and smiled up at him.

"That a girl" Mara came out of the kitchen then to say that diner was ready.

* * *

The two left Palanthas the next morning. They spent four days on the road before arriveing back at the tower. Rosemarta was asleep in Morgens arms. He placed her in her bed before heading up to Par Salains office. The light shining beneath the door told him that the head of the conclave was still and wake and most likely expecting him. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" Morgen pushed the door open slowly. The white robe was seated at his desk with his fingertips pressed together, as was his habit when he was thinking. Morgen bowed.

"Evening Par Salain"

"Evening Morgen I was expecting you, please have a seat my friend" Morgen entered and closed the door behind him and took the seat opposite his 'friend'.

"I trust your holiday was a pleasant one and that the child had a good time" Morgen nodded. "But you seem troubled my friend, please tell me what it is that causes you to be so sighlent" Morgen brushed his hair back.

"Par Salain do you remember the nightmares I told you about? And the pills you gave me for them?"

"Yes I remember, why? Did they not work?"

"Oh they worked but I think I've developed an immunity to them or something because I'm having the nightmares again only this time their worse. Far worse, I'm beginning to think that maybe they really happened. That I really did kill them or that I was involved in some way. And in the most recent one there was this strange bird that spoke to me with the voices of Rose's parents. Do you know what any of it means" the white robe was struck speechless. This was far worse then he could have imagined. Now he had seen the bird, a crucial part of the puzzle that the head of the conclave could not possibly cover up for it would return again one day and when it did Morgen would have questions. He would wonder why he was not told of it before and once that happened he would come to realize the truth in everything. That was something the white robe couldn't afford to happen. He had to think of something. Thankfully Par Salain was quite a skillful liar for a white robe. He leaned forward in his chair, his face carefully solemn and slightly grieved.

"I'm afraid I do Morgen. Fear not for you did not kill them, nor were you a part of it in any way, your far to good a man to have done something like that" the red robe heaved a relived sigh. "But I am afraid to say that the bird you saw in your dream was real. You must have seen it flying away once you found them and that's why you saw it in your dream"

"But what is it Par Salain?"

"What indeed" he leaned back again and placed is fingertips together. "You see somewhere out there" he turned to the window. "There is an ax of remarkable magic. It was created by one of Rosemarta's ancestors and gifted to Kaz the Minotaur centuries ago. The bird is the personified spirit of the ax, its guardian. You see the weapons full potential, its full power, has yet to be realized and that is the birds soul purpose, to awaken the ax. But in order for that to happen it must first join it self with one of Rosemarta's blood line and I believe it has chosen Rosemarta her self. But before this can happen a blood sacrifice is needed and that is why the bird destroyed the girl's parents. You happened upon the scene just as it was finishing the job" it was an elaborate and rather eccentric lie, one that Par Salain would have expected an intelligent person to see through but thankfully Morgen was not one such person. He bought every word.

"Dear gods" Par Salain restrained him self from smiling.

"Yes, horrible isn't it?"

"Poor Rosy"

"Poor indeed. Of course you know that you can never breath a word of this to the child. Imagine the pain, the distress it would cause her if she knew that she was the reason for her parent's deaths. For her sake Morgen you must keep this to your self. You must swear it" Morgen nodded.

"I swear, on my honor as well as yours that I will never breath a word of this. I will take this secret to my grave if it means protecting her" Par Salain smiled and nodded.

"You see Morgen you are a good man, you could never murder anyone. Now" he rose from his seat and went to his shelf. "Take this and I guarantee that the nightmares will be gone for good" he gave Morgen a small black bottle and patted his shoulder. "Now off to bed Morgen you must be exhausted after your long journey from Palanthas" Morgen nodded and rose to his feet. He smiled at the white robe.

"Thank you Par Salain, my friend" Par Salain smiled and walked Morgen to the door. Once sure that Morgen was out of an earshot the white robe began to laugh. He couldn't believe his own genius sometimes or Morgens stupidity.

"To easy, its far too easy" laughed the white robe, his laughter rang through the tower but fell deaf on the ears of Morgen who was already in his room trapped in the deep sleep of the drug that Par Salain had given him.


	7. Guardian

Guardian

Taken from the journal of Par Salain

The foundling entry seven

The winter passed slowly but spring is here again, thank the gods. Classes began again on schedule after the Yuletide holiday. Rosemarta continues to excel in her classes and I no longer have any fear of her parent's powers appearing in her. For the telepathic connection that she now shares with her cat has not expanded. The child cannot communicate thus with anyone else save the cat. I also have no fear that Marz and his family in Palanthas will become a distraction to her. Morgen's nightmares have now completely disappeared and he hasn't breathed a word to the girl about that complete crock of horseshit that I handed him about her parents being sacrificed to the spirit of the ax, and he never will. Liar, lush, and lecher though he is his love for that girl will bind his tongue till the death or until I tell him he may speak. He's currently staying here at the tower but I believe he plans to leave again at the beginning of the summer. It is unknown to me if he intends to take the girl with him, but we shall see. On an odd note it appears that Rosemarta's cat has grown very affectionate and protective of the girl. Almost as if he were her "father" instead of Morgan. He may as well be I suppose for he certainly is around more often then Morgan. He's become more then just a familiar to her. He's her friend, her adviser, her confidant; one could even say that he has become her Guardian. This relationship could prove a problem for it may prevent me from advancing into the upcoming stages of my experiment. I will watch them closely.

Gremelkin was in a very bad mood. It was spring, now this he didn't mind since it meant that the cold weather was now at an end, what he did mind was the wet. It had been raining all last night and the day previous making everything outside of the tower extremely wet. He shivered as he sat in the mud and grass at the base of the tower, loathing the cold that had begun creeping up his hindquarters making the skin beneath his fur erupt in goose bumps. As he shivered his eyes didn't move an inch from the eight-year-old Rosemarta who crouched with a jar in her hand collecting the first of the spring flowers.

"You shouldn't be kneeling down so close to the wet grass in that new spring dress that Jenna gave you before she left, you'll get it dirty" just as he said it the girl lost her balance and fell over sideways, splattering mud all over the blue dress and its needle worked roses. "You see? I told you. Come on let's get inside" Gremelkin stood and started walking toward her.

"Not yet Gremelkin I need more flowers"

"You can finish picking flowers tomorrow, or even latter on today when its not so wet now come along we need to get you out of those wet cloths before you catch a cold" Rosemarta sighed.

"Oh, ok" she muttered. Gremelkin smiled and then suddenly stopped to focus his attention on a movement in the trees beyond. The cat wrinkled his nose at the unmistakable smell of wet dog. A few moments of growling and snarling brought Rosemarta to a stand still. The girl turned slowly and out of the bush came a lone male wolf, thin from lack of food and itching for an easy meal. The girl backed slowly away as the wolf continued to advance its mussels tensed to spring.

"Run Rosemarta get to the tower, I can handle him" Rosemarta shook her head.

"No, Gremelkin you cant"

"I can and I will now get out of here" the wolf leaped then and Gremelkin met him head on. "Gods damn it Rosemarta run!" screamed Gremelkin. Jolted into action Rosemarta dropped her jar, turned and ran ignoring the sound of the wolfs growling, Gremelkins enraged hissing, and the sound of ripping flesh and fur. Arriving at the tower door Rosemarta stopped and turned around. Gremelkin fought with unbelievable speed and stamina for a cat already in his middle years. The battling animals kicked up clods of mud and grass, clumps of fur and spurts of blood. Rosemarta closed her eyes and covered her ears to block out the horrible fight.

* * *

The wolf matched Gremelkin and age and strength, catching the warrior cat more then once. Gremelkin could feel him self-weakening. _I can't quit, I must protect Rosemarta. _And so Gremelkin fought on. The wolf yelped at the cat sank his claws into the larger beasts eyes. The wolf swung his head around, clamping his jaws onto Gremelkins right back leg. Gremelkin yowled as he felt the bones braking, flesh tarring, tendons and sinews snapping as the wolf shook him violently, sending the cat flying, ripping his leg off and leavening it hanging from his mouth as he loped away. The pain was horrible and Gremelkin grit his teeth against it. The world went black, the pain disappeared.

* * *

Rosemarta sat on her bed weeping, Morgen had long since left. Once the wolf had fled Rosemarta had run strait to him begging him to do something, to save Gremelkin. The middle aged red robe had sent her to her room to wait while he took the near death cat below to the laboratory in the lowest level of the tower. There to be seen to by Kailin, a female white robe who was also a gifted herbalist and perhaps the only one that could offer Gremelkin aid.

He had returned to Rosemarta's room to tell her that he was with Kailin and that she was doing what she could, all there was to do now was wait.

"These things happen Rosy" he had said, kneeling down next to the chair she had been sitting on.

"It wouldn't have happened if you had been with me" she had hissed back, angry for the sake of being angry.

"Rosy I"

"Shut up! Your always-making excuses! Always! Go away! I hate you!" she had screamed running to the bed and flinging her self upon it. Morgen had left with out another word.

The tears she cried now were not for Gremelkin alone but for Morgen also. She had not meant those things; at least she didn't think so. She had been so angry, and she didn't know why. It wasn't Morgens fault that Gremelkin had been hurt. Even if Morgen had been there the same thing would have happened or worse, the wolf could have attacked the old red robe instead.

The hours ticked by with out her notice her worries burned away her tears and she just lay on the bed thinking and hoping, and praying. A knock came to the door and Rosemarta sat bolt upright.

"Come in" her dry throat made her voice crack. The door opened slowly and Kailin walked in, her long white hair looked strange on such a young face. She smiled at Rosemarta and unfolded the bundle that she held gently in her arms. Gremelkin looked at her and grinned. A well-tooled leather mask that was strapped to his head covered the right side of his face. He stood up in Kailen's arms, leaped down and bounded over to Rosemarta. A shiny silver mechanical leg had taken the place of the lost flesh and bone one. The girl sat in aw and Gemelkin stopped to look up at her.

"Am I that ugly?" he asked. Rosemarta shook her head and picked him up.

"No your not. Its just that I'm so glad your ok"

"Well that's good to hear" Gremelkin chuckled as Rosemarta hugged him.

"Thank you Kailin" the white robe smiled.

"No problem Rose, that cats a fighter. That's why I was able to help him and you can thank Tongs the next time you see him for that brand new leg" Tongs was the name of the gnome that lived as Kailin's servant, said it was his life quest to serve a pretty lady and Kailin wasn't about to argue with him. You never ague with a gnome.

"I will, don't worry and thanks again" Kailin smiled and left the room.

"You can put me down anytime Rosemarta, I cant breath"

"Oh sorry" she set Gremelkin down on the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Alright for the most part, that Kailin sure is something. But this is going to take a little getting used to" he looked to his mechanical leg, flexed it, and listened to it click. Rosemarta smiled.

"I suppose so" her smile fell and she sat quietly for a moment before getting up. "Will you excuse me for a bit Gremelkin?"

"Sure but what for?"

"I have to find Morgen, I said some terrible things to him and I have to apologies" with out waiting for the cat to reply Rosemarta left the room. Gremelkin shrugged, curled up, and went to sleep.

* * *

_"Go away! I hate you!" _the phrase kept repeating over and over in his head. He had always dreaded hearing it but some how knew that one day it would happen, he didn't expect it so soon. He remembered the day he had said the exact same words to his own father, right before the old ship builder had tried to prevent his son from leaving for Wayreth to take the test. He had been older then Rosemarta and so had used far harsher words and had even struck the old man before turning and striding away. He still remembered the look of hurt on his fathers face, and how he hadn't given a damn and just kept on walking. He imagined now the exact same look on his own face and now understood the pain that his father must have felt. What hurt most was that she was right. He was always making excuse, and rather poor ones. _These things happen, _what a stupid thing to say.

The elderly red robes fist clenched as it rested upon the table, one of many in the towers vast library. He had at first thought of going to his room but decided that it would be unwise. For his travel bags were in his room and his solution to problems such as this was to leave for a month or so. Rosemarta was already right, no point in adding more truth to back up her words. So he had come here, to hide among the packed shelves and mountains of books on the floor.

_I hate you! _Morgen lowered his head into his hands, just as he had done many times before when the nightmares had plagued him. The nightmares were gone now and he had enjoyed many a peaceful night in their absence but this was worse, ever so much worse. With a nightmare he could wake up and hopefully forget about it, with this he could not. Or perhaps he could. Perhaps this was a nightmare and all he had to do was wake up and end it. Morgen focused his thought urged the library around him and the chair beneath him to disappear.

"Wake up, wake up damn you" he cursed. Nothing happened, Morgens heart sank. Memories of what he had done after getting out of bed this morning confirmed his fears, this really was no dream. Grief swelled in his heart, squeezed his throat tight and caused hot tears to drip from between his fingers. Some man he was. Hiding in a library like the coward he was, crying. And he would have remained as such had a voice not broken into the silents then.

"Morgen?" the elderly red robe wiped his eyes hurriedly and looked up to see Rosemarta standing not but a few steps from him. He opened his mouth to tell her that it was father not Morgen, as was his habit but then thought better of it, closed his mouth again and turned his eyes from her.

"Gremelkin?"

"He's ok I left him up in my room"

"I'm glad" sighlents then and Rosemarta walked closer to him.

"I'm sorry Morgen, for what I said. I dint mean it honest" Morgen shook his head.

"Don't be sorry Rosemarta. Your right, I am always making excuses. I'm a lousy father and I always will be. You have every right to be angry" Rosemarta was quiet for a while. For the first time in a long, long time he had called her Rosemarta, not Rosy or Rosy girl, just Rosemarta. It sounded strange. She went closer to him and shook her head.

"No your not and no I don't. Its as Gremelkin said you're the only father I have. You could have left me where you found me to live in the streets but you didn't. You brought me here. I have good friends, food, a room to my self, nice cloths and I'm even learning to become a mage" Morgen cringed inwardly at this for he knew that allowing her to study as a mage was no great kindness at all. What had happened in Palanthas with those young boys was just the beginning of the cruelty and distrust that would follow her for the rest of her days, no matter which robes she chose. "I'm sorry Morgen, can you forgive me?" Morgen looked up, forced a smile and nodded.

"But can _you_ forgive _me_?" Rosemarta smiled, jumped up onto the old red robes lap and put her arms around his neck.

"Yes" she said, Morgen sighed and held her. He should have been happy he knew for Rosemarta was no longer angry with him but he knew also that it wouldn't last for he saw himself in Rosemarta and knew that the words would come again some day. And they would not be taken back. _I'm loosing her. One day when she's older…_ Morgen looked up and there across from him on the opposite end of the library, sitting in a rickety white washed chair, paint peeling and worn, sad and lack luster compared to the other chairs in the library, was his father just as he remembered him. A strong but weather beaten man, grown old beyond his years, white hair hanging past his shoulders and steel gray eyes. In his lap, holding him as Rosemarta now held the old red robe was a thin fair-haired child. Him self as a boy. From little Morgens mouth came the same words that Rosemarta had just spoken. An apology for harsh words said earlier that day, a day Morgen remembered. On his fathers face was the same half smile and barley restrained tears that he new now were upon his own face.

"Morgen?" the vision disappeared, leavening behind the stack of books that had been there before. "What are you looking at?" Rosemarta twisted around to look at the other end of the library. Morgen shook his head.

"Nothing, come on its almost time for diner and I want to visit Gremelkin before then"

"Ok" Morgen stood up, setting Rosemarta on the floor. The girl smiled up at him, took his hand and the two walked quietly from the library. As they did so Morgen made a vow to himself, that he would enjoy the time he had left with the little girl that he had come to love as his only daughter before she grew old enough to truly hate him.


	8. Life and Death Lessons

Life and Death Lessons

Taken from the journal of Par Salain

The Foundling entry eight

The years have passed by slowly yet swiftly and there has been nothing of significant to write about in connection to the child. Classes proceed as usual and she has risen even beyond my expectations. At fourteen years old she is still too young to take the Test of course. Her relationship with Morgen remains on shaky ground and one of these days it will reach a most shattering end, of that I have no doubt and with no needed help from me. However since the incident in which her cat almost died their bond has become ever stronger, erasing any hope I might have now of braking it. Now more then ever I realize my folly. I should have had her killed along with her parents, regardless of the consequences. After all these years only now do I see may mistake. A fatal flaw that could and most likely will prove disastrous. When the girl reaches maturity it is obvious that she will be able to procreate. So large a complication is this that I am quite surprised that I was stupid enough to miss it. Though she no longer resembles her parents in any way, save for those annoying eyes that will for ever more resemble her mothers, her blood no doubt still contains a remnant of them that could be passed on to any offspring she might bare. If I had wanted her people to thrive here I would have let her parents live. They wont be pure blooded like their ancestors were but still just as dangerous.

Thinking on it now I suppose there are methods I could use to remedy this problem. But I do not believe that any of them, especially Morgen would allow me to get anywhere near her with a scalpel. And I know of no drug or herb that could do it…yet. I think its time I paid a visit to Palanthas, or more specifically to the library.

Jenna's mage ware shop was located near the market square of Palanthas. Its door, usually open, was closed for business today, Jenna was entertaining old friends and from the upstairs window of her apartment the most enchanting music drifted into the street below. It was so wonderfully played that many passers by stopped to listen, stepping close to the walls of the building and shushing each other in order to hear. Once it ended many stayed to hear if more would follow. When it did not a collected sigh of disappointment passed through them as they slowly stepped away to continue on their separate ways. In side the apartment far more spirited praise followed the end of Rosemarta's playing. She sat upon a stool near the window wearing a dress of pale rose, her black hair grown now past her shoulders. Her dark eyes were cast down to the harp that rested in her lap. Those in the room were Morgen, age fifty six now slightly grayer and rounder then before, Marz the minotar, Rosemarta's grandfather, Jarrin, Marz's son now eight years old, and of course Jenna. All clapping most enthusiastically.

"My word Mara is going to be sorry she missed this. That was beautiful princess"

"Beautiful? I think you mean extraordinary don't you Marz?" intoned Morgen. "Well done Rosy girl. What say you Jenna?"

"I agree. You have become as masterful player Rosemarta, an artist. I'm glad I gave you that harp so many years ago. Well done" the female red robe stoped her clapping and the other two soon followed. Rosemarta, still blushing nodded.

"Thank you"

"You are most welcome Rosy girl you deserve it" the old red robe looked out the window then and rose from his seat. "Its almost diner time. I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving. Who's for going out for diner? My treat"

"Not while you're in my city you wont, I'm picking up the tab," said Marz as he stood to face Morgen who placed his hands upon his bulky waist.

"Your city? Well talk about taking on airs but if you wish to pay you are welcome to it Marz my friend" Morgen walked over to Jenna and placed his hand about her waist. "Will you be joining us Jenna my dear?" Rosemarta expected to see Jenna's eyes flare with anger but instead the female red robe smiled politely and spun gracefully out of Morgen's grasp.

"I am not your dear Morgen and I will ask you only once to pleas keep your hands to your self, there are plenty of waitresses and bar maids for you to play your games with. As to the question of joining you I believe I will but not yet. The day is almost over and I want to see if I can get a few more customers in before night falls" Morgen chuckled.

"Very well Jenna we shall wait for you at the Boars Head. Come along you three" Morgen headed for the door and Marz, with Jarrin in his arms, and Rosemarta were quick to follow, bidding Jenna fare well as they did so.

"Will Mara be joining us as well grandfather Marz?" asked Rosemarta as they made their way toward the square.

" I don't think it likely. Mara has a great deal of work to do but we shall see"

"You should play your harp when we get to the Boars Head Rosemarta that way we might not have to pay" said Jarrin; now up on his fathers shoulder.

"Hush boy" said Marz.

"What did I say dad? It's the truth. Rosemarta is so talented that she could"

"Not this time Jarrin. I don't think I'm quite ready for a big audience yet, maybe next time ok?" Rosemarta smiled at Jarrin who nodded.

"Ok" the four continued quietly to the far end of the market square.

* * *

Par Salain had been at the library since the small hours of the morning and had by now accumulated a fair number of books, that were now piled on the desk beside and in front of him, hiding him most effectively from the others that happened to pass by the section of the library in which he was sitting. There for leaving him undisturbed, until soft footsteps came to a stop before the desk. For a minute Par Salain paid, who ever it was that belonged to those steps, no heed. When they did not go away the old white robe sighed exasperatedly and, with out looking up from his book, said.

"Alright who are you and what do you want?"

"Hello to you too Par Salain. Your one of the few people that I would leave my never ending work to greet personally" Par Salain looked up at last and was quick to shove the pile of books in front of him aside. Standing before the table with a smile that was not a smile upon an old but young face was.

"Astinus"

"The same. How do you fare old man?" Par Salain laughed.

"You're the last person that should be calling me or anyone else old. But I fare well, very well indeed old friend"

"I am glad to hear it," said the historian, though he did not look all that glad at all. He picked up one of the books from the top of the pile that the white robe had shoved a side.

"The Sciences of Nature: Human Relationships, Sex, and Procreation" Astinus read allowed. "A rather odd subject for one such as your self to be reading about. Your far too old for all three" he set the book down again. Par Salain closed the book he was reading and looked up at Astinus.

"I am glad to hear that you are in a good enough mood to grace me with your rare jokes Astinus but you know the reason why I am reading them do you not?"

"Yes I know" Astinus's good humor went out like a candle flame.

"So you are here to judge me then?" the white robe reached for another book and opened to the first page. The historian shrugged.

"It is not my business to judge Par Salain. I leave that to others, who shall indeed be very judgmental of you if they ever were to find out about this"

"Are you saying you shall tell them?"

"No, that would have the effect of changing the future and that is not my business any more then judging. I will however ask you what you seek to gain by harming this girl so"

"Sometimes one must be cruel to be kind" Par Salain flipped through the pages of the book.

"I do not see what kindness can possibly come of you preventing that child from ever having children

"It's a matter of safety" Par Salain placed the book aside. Astinus sneered.

"Who's? The people of Krynn's? Or yours?" Par Salain looked sharply upward, hateful words burning the end of his tongue but one look at the historian's expressionless face caused them to fizzle out and he turned his eyes back to the new book that he now held. Astinus sniffed.

"I have left my work for long enough, I shall return to it now. Good evening head of the White robes" with this Astinus turned walked silently from the library back to his chambers. Leaving Par Salain to his fruitless research.

* * *

The Boars Head was one of the best Inn's in Palanthas and both Morgen and Marz were well known patrons. The best food and drink was available to them for cheep and all the bar maids were used to Morgen's wandering hands and some what less then witty remarks so they could avoid the threat of being tossed out. After the meal Rosemarta was finally goaded into playing three small songs for the price of the meal and some sweets that she split with Jarrin. The three sat and made merry for hours, waiting for Mara, who never showed up, as Marz had predicted she wouldn't. At close to ten o'clock Jarrin yawned. Morgen smiled and stood up from the table.

"Well Marz my friend looks like some one is ready for bed, we had best be on our way" Marz nodded and picked up his son. "Speaking of bed" Morgen wrapped his arm around one of the passing bar maids. "Mines been awfully cold lately would you mind helping me with that my dear?" the bar maid giggled and squirmed in the old red robes grasp.

"Shame on you Morgen, you dirty old man"

"Dirty? Me? Never" the Inn erupted in laughter, it was broken by a cold voice at the door.

"Well, well, Morgen fancy running into you hear" all eyes turned to see Par Salain standing rigged and steel eyed, his hands folded into the sleeves of his robes as he walked in. Morgen released the bar maid immediately, who ran swiftly for the bar.

"Evening Par Salain" Par Salain ignored the old red robe, walked right past him to Rosemarta.

"Hello child, you see know what I tried to tell you all those years ago? This is what he does when your not here. He drinks him self-stupid and then spends the rest of the night fooling around with woman when he could be at the tower being a proper father to you. He has been doing this for years and you think he gives a damn about you?"

"Par Salain!" bellowed Marz, setting his still slumbering son down to come to Morgen's defense. "Princess don't you listen to this rat. You know that what he's saying isn't true. If you're at that damn tower all the time its no wonder he comes here to get away Par Salain. Now get out of here or you'll see what happens to people who insult my friends" the white robe sneered.

"Oh my I'm petrified. I'm quaking in my boots, I really am." He took a step forward. "Do you know who I am? Of course you do but do all of you?" he swept his hand over the nearest members of the crowd. "I am Par Salain! Head of the conclave, arch mage of the white robes. I could reduce this place to kindling before you took your first step. But if you insist on challenging me please be my guest I could use some entertainment" Marz stood silently, not sure what to do. Morgen placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come now Par Salain there is no need for this, in fact we were just leaving. Come along Marz fetch Jarrin and lets be on our way" Marz nodded, picked up Jarrin and followed Morgen to the door, casting Par Salain a searing glance as he did so. Rosemarta remained behind staring at Par Salain, she was about to ask him what business he had here in Palanthas since she had never heard of him coming here before but before she could Morgen turned in the door way and waved for her to hurry up. Rosemarta nodded and departed with out question.

* * *

"Damn that white robed bastard I can't believe you consider him a friend," hissed Marz as they continued down the street.

"There are times when I my self can not fathom it but then you must remember Marz that he is the head of the conclave, so it is better to be considered one of his friends rather then an enemy" Marz snorted.

"I'm surprised you're able to tell the difference" Morgen laughed lightly and waved a beconing hand over his shoulder at Rosemarta, who was lagging behind.

"I'd like to know what business he has here, for I have never heard tell of him venturing this far from the tower" said Rosemarta as she quickened her steps in order to catch up to the two men. Morgen shrugged.

"I don't really give a damn my self. More likely then not he was at the library paying a call on Astinus, mind you the historian isn't much of a conversationalist"

"You've met him before?" asked Marz.

"Once with Par Salain when I was younger. Par Salain thought that meeting him would serve to keep me bolted to the ground, you can see how well that plan worked" Morgen laughed and Marz joined him, Rosemarta did not. In her mind it was unfortunate that the plan hadn't worked, if it had perhaps Morgen would have been around more.

"Morgen is what Par Salain said true? Are the only things you did when ever you came here with out me drinking and chasseing women?" Morgen fell sighlent; he had hoped that she would not bring that up. Before he could answer Marz spoke.

"Don't be too hard on him princess. A man's got to get away once in a while"

"For months at a time with out sending word of what he was doing or when he would be coming back?" The ice in Rosemarta's voice made Morgen shiver, Marz had no reply to this and so remained sighlent. Seeing their discomfort Rosemarta decided that this was a subject best discussed back at the tower, for her and Morgen alone. So Rosemarta let it drop and the group continued on to Marz's house in sighlents.

* * *

The next day when Rosemarta and Morgen arrived back at the tower Rosemarta spent some time in the library thinking before going to her room and asking for Morgen to join her. Gremelkin had left some time earlier to converse with one of the other cats that lived in the tower, of which there was only two. When Morgen finally arrived Rosemarta was sitting at her desk completing the calligraphy work that she had put on hold when they had left for Palanthas. He new what was coming and so appeared solemn.

"You, um, wanted to see me Rosy?" Rosemarta nodded, set her quill down and turned to face him. The first words that came from her mouth stabbed Morgen through the heart.

"You never really loved me did you Morgen?" the old mans face constricted with pain.

"How can you say that? Of course I loved you, I still do. You're my daughter Rosy"

"No I'm not Morgen. You found me on the side of the road and took me in because you felt sorry for me. Then you dumped me here, a place where I couldn't get out in order to follow you. Your not my father Morgen and you never were" Morgen felt his face go red, how could she be so ungrateful?

"Are you saying you would have preferred it if I had left you there in the street? I could have you know. But instead I gave you a name, a home and a family. If doesn't make me your father I don't know what does" Rosemarta shook her head.

"I never said that I was ungrateful for what you did for me Morgen. But all those things do not make you my father because you never did act like one. You were away almost all the time. I always pretended like it didn't bother me but it did because I loved you Morgen. Whenever I got hurt you were never there. I had no one to talk to, no children my own age to play with. Yes I had Gremelkin but back then he was unable to talk. When ever I asked if you would take me with you all you would give me were excuses"

"You weren't old enough to travel Rosy. I know I should have changed but I was too old even then, too set in my ways"

"Another excuses Morgen, how convenient. The truth is you never made the slightest attempt to change because you didn't want to give up your booze and your women. You didn't want a child to get in the way of you having a good time"

"But I always came back. And when I did I spent time with you did I not?" Rosemarta nodded.

"Yes you always came back, but only because you had too. You're a mage; this tower is where you belong. The little time that you spent with me upon your return are memories that I will always cherish but the time that you spent away was greater. And when I decided to become a mage, when I gained the ability to travel in and out of the forest freely, you brought Marz here. To distract me, another excuse"

"That's not true!" Morgen bellowed. The girl didn't flinch but Morgen lowered his voice all the same. "I brought him here because I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to have some one to look up to, some one that wasn't Par Salain or me. Because I love you Rosy" Morgen heard his voice tremble. Rosemarta sighed and shook her head.

"No Morgen, I'll tell you what you love. You love your drink, your food, and your woman. _That's _what you love. Perhaps you did love me once, but you always loved those three things more" Morgen shook his head and tried to tell him self, as he had before that this wasn't happening. This was a day he had dreaded and now that it was here he couldn't believe it. He grabbed hold of the last defense that he could.

"I never once lied to you. What ever I did I never once lied to you. I never broke a promise" the words burned his tongue as he said them for he had been lying to her about her parents for a long time now.

"Your right Morgen, you never lied to me but you did break a promise once. All those years ago. You told me to write down the one thing I wanted on a piece of paper and give it to you. The one thing I wanted was you, and I never did get it, not really" she fell quiet, and Morgen had nothing more to say. When the sighlents had gone for a good expanse of time Rosemarta looked up. "I have nothing more to say to you Morgen. So I wish for you to leave, but remember I am no longer your daughter and you are no longer my father, not that you ever were. Good night" Morgen left with out a word. Upon reaching his room the old mage fell to his knees and began to weep. At last after all these years he had lost her, and this time it was forever. While he wept he thought of how the day had started so well until Par Salain had showed up. Then it dawned on him. Par Salain had planed this and had been planning it from the beginning. Rage made Morgens tears evaporate away. Par Salain was going to pay.


	9. War of Mages

War of Mages

Taken from the journal of Par Salain

The Foundling entry nine

After my stay in Palanthas I decided not to return immediately to the tower and spend some time in Haven and it is from Haven that I am now writing this. My research brought about nothing useful, highly disappointing. However Antimodes, who has been sending me word of the goings on at the tower in my absence, saw fit to inform me that Rosemarta and Morgen's tenuous father and daughter relationship has fallen through as I suspected it would. So that's one success I can put under my belt. With Morgen out of the way Rosemarta will now be free to pursue her studies more aggressively. Antimodes also mentioned that Morgen requested to be informed of the exact moment of my arrival. I feel a storm coming but it will be nothing I can't handle.

On a side note I have notest that as Rosemarta grows older and more skilled the more attention is drawn to her. Even Justarius who apposed my decision to allow her to watch the test more adamantly then any other has settled a keen eye on her. When the girl finally does take the test it will be a sight to see. A veritable war of mages will erupt over her choice of robe and god and I have a feeling that I am going to enjoy it.

Morgen sat alone nursing a bottle of whisky. He no longer cared if Rosemarta saw him drunk for her opinion of him could sink no lower then it already had. So he sat and drank all the while counting the moments, the seconds, the minutes, the hours, the days till Par Salains return. He had requested to be informed instantly of the old white robe's arrival, so he could kill him. He had had it out with the old white robe once before not long after Rosemarta had decided to become a mage, the very same day she had been allowed to witness the Test. Par Salain had been able to sweet talk is way out of it, but not this time. This time Par Salain was going to pay for what he had done. _Me harm a child? _Those words that Par Salain had uttered so long ago now made Morgen's stomach turn. He had harmed her plenty. Through meticulous planning and manipulation he had forged her decision to become a mage and in Palanthas he had become the key to pushing the elderly red robe and Rosemarta apart at last. From the beginning, from the very beginning he had been planning this, the white robed bastard so now he was going to get what was coming to him. He would learn what it meant to cross Morgen Dasrenvair.

A cruel smile passed over Morgen's lips as he took another drink. A knock came to his chamber door, he cleared his throat.

"Come in" he called. The door opened and Antimodes walked in. Morgen got to his feet. "Is he here?"

"Yes Morgen, he's here and for the last time Morgen I beg you too"

"Out of my way" hissed Morgen, cutting the arch mage off in mid sentence and storming past him, up the stairs to Par Salain's room. Morgen walked in with out knocking and slammed the door behind him. The white robe stood before his desk and didn't even flinch.

"I can see that your manners have not improved in my absence Morgen" Par Salains icy calm voice served to enrage Morgen further.

"Don't get all proper with me Par Salain. You forked tongued mother humping whores son"

"Such ugly language Morgen. Might I ask the meaning of its use?" That was the last straw. Something in Morgen snapped as he ran at Par Salain, grabbed a hold of Par Salain's robes and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"You already know the reason you bastard! You took her from me"

"Morgen, for gods sake put me down. What are you talking about?"

"Rosemarta, you took her from me. You drove her away from me. I would never harm a hair on that girls head, you have may word. Your words Par Salain, your exact words. Looking back on it now I can't believe I was stupid enough to think you were telling the truth. You harmed her plenty Par Salain. Now I am going to make sure that you can never do it again. I'm going to smash your head like a watermelon against this wall. Any last words?" Morgens hate filled eyes bored into those of Par Salain, that were still icy calm even though the hands he had on Morgens shoulders were trembling, all be it slightly.

"Now Morgen calm down, listen to me"

"No, I'm tiered of listening to you Par Salain. If you have no last words then"

"I have last words Morgen if you would care to hear them" Morgen nodded stiffly and Par Salain continued. " I told you a long time ago that you would have to change your ways, but you never did and so you must have known this day would come. It is your self that you should blame for what happened between you and the girl, not me"

"Ah but if you had not been in Palanthas that day things would have remained the same, at least for a little while longer. What were you doing in Palanthas anyway? Now that we're on the subject"

"I was at the library Morgen, is that a crime?"

"It depends on what you were doing there"

"That Morgen is none of your business"

"Then I'll make it my business" Morgen removed the dagger from his sleeve and held it to Par Salain's throat. The movement had a fluidness that would have put a man half the red robes years to shame. "Now talk" Par Salain swallowed hard. He was trapped and he knew it. He could try lying for it had worked before but in the state that Morgen was in he would most likely see through it besides that for the life of him the old white robe couldn't get his mind to operate properly in order to orcistrate a decent lie. Par Salain sighed and would have shaken his head had he not feared causing the blade to slip.

"Alright Morgen, if you really want to know. I was at the library trying to find a method to prevent the girl from ever having children" a booming sighlents filled the room. The hand that held the dagger shook and then steadied as a dangerous hateful glint filled the eyes of the one that held it.

"You bastard!" cried Morgen as he flung Par Salain to the ground. The older mage cried out and Morgen switched his dagger to his right hand. "Die!" Morgen lunged forward and pined Par Salain down, just as he raised the dagger for the kill the door to Par Salains study burst open. There was a flash of white light as Morgen was throne back against the wall. The force of the blow knocked the dagger from his hand.

"Are you alright my friend?" asked Antimodes as he went to Par Salains side. Morgen growled, but before he could go for his dagger again Justarius and another red robe ran into the room, seized Morgen's arms and held him back against the wall.

"No! What are you doing let me go! Do you know what he's done? Do you?" Justarius side glanced at the now standing Par Salain.

"I have done nothing Morgen. Had I actually found something of use then you would have cause for this attack" now that Justarius and Antimodes were present Par Salain had regained his composure and now spoke quite calmly.

"The fact that you intended to do it is cause enough for me, you bloody hypocrite"

"Would one of you be kind enough to"

"Tell you what this is about? Gladly" hissed Morgen cutting Justarius off. "That bastard head of the conclave was researching how to prevent Rosemarta from ever having children. Mr. I would never harm a child! And then he found me in Palanthas with the exact intention of turning Rosemarta against me and driving us apart!"

"I told you Morgen, Rosemarta's despising you was your own fault not mine"

"But if you hadn't been there it wouldn't have happened!" Par Salain shrugged.

"Perhaps" a few moments of sightlents passed.

"Is what Morgen said true Par Salain? About the girl and the research you were doing?" asked Justarius.

"Yes, it is. Rosemarta is not human, though she may look it, and if I had wanted her kind to multiply I would not have done what I had done. My goal was to prevent her from ever having children but I turned up nothing"

"Son of a bitch!" roared Morgen as he strained against the two mages holding him.

"That will be quite enough of that Morgen" Par Salain reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a hand full of sand, it took seconds for the spell to act and Morgen was soon wrapped in magic sleep. "Take him to his room and let him sleep it off" Justarius nodded and he and the other red robe left the room, leaving Antimodes behind.

"Is there something you wish to say to me Antimodes?"

"Yes, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. Good gods Par Salain haven't you put them both through enough? Rosemarta is a model student, who could take the test tomorrow if she wasn't so young. She has changed so much I don't even think she recognizes her self anymore. And Morgen, he tried his best and you damn well know he did, but you just had to keep pushing it, their relationship may have been mended had you not decided to meddle. I don't understand you"

"And I don't expect you to. Really Antimodes the way you defend Morgen one would think you two were….shall we say something more then friends" sneered Par Salain. Antimodes went red in the face and would have struck Par Salain, had he not forced himself to turn around and walk out. Par Salain started laughing.

* * *

"Gods damn it Morgen what could have possessed you to do something so stupid?" asked Justarius. The head of the red robes had come calling on Morgen early in the morning hours. It was a stupid question that Justarius damn well knew the answer to so Morgen didn't dignify it with a response. "I know that Par Salain is a manipulating son of a bitch but he's the head of the conclave for gods sake and _you _attacked him. Do you know what that means?"

"I'll most likely be brought before the conclave for trial and punishment, big bloody deal"

"Yes Morgen, it is a big bloody deal. You could be banished or worse for attacking the head of the conclave" a strange smile came to the lips of the old red robe.

"Banishment would be a reward not a punishment Justarius" the head read robe gave an exasperated sigh and stood to leave.

"Idiot" he muttered as he closed the door. Long hours passed in which Morgen lay awake. Damning Par Salain, and also damning Justairus, Antimodes and the other that had been with them for robbing him of his vengeance. Par Salain had it coming and they all new it. The only reason why he hadn't gotten his just deserts a long time ago was for the exact reason that Justarius had stated, he was the head of the conclave and one of the most powerful mage's on Kyrnn so everyone was afraid of him. Morgen sighed and reached for the bottle of whisky that had been left on the bed side table where he had placed it, he pulled out the cork with his teeth and spit it to the ground. Then, propping himself up against the headboard, he took a long pull and licked his lips.

"Next time you shant be so lucky Par Salain" muttered Morgen as he slowly drank himself into oblivion, sweet, quiet oblivion.

* * *

Rosemarta sat at her desk, working hard to complete her notes before the night grew too old. She had seen almost nothing of Morgen since they had returned from Palanthas and, strangely, it did not bother her in the least. She could remember a time when she would have been terribly upset if Morgen had not come to see her but now…she found her self missing him hardly at all. She truly no longer considered him her father or she his daughter and was glad and somewhat relived for it. She pitied any true child of Morgen's, of which their must have been at least two or more floating around out there somewhere, knowing his loose ways with woman. Gremelkin had asked if she could forgive him. The truth was she didn't know. She didn't like excuses or lies and they were all she had known from Morgen. Gremelkin had been quick to remind her that there had been love too, but she was beginning to question whether it had been genuine or just a front, another excuse.

"Would you rather have had Par Salain as your father?" Gremelkin had asked with a sneer. To which Rosemarta had replied that a cactus surrounded by snakes was more prone to showing affection then Par Salain. When compared to the head of the conclave Morgen was a model father, when in truth he was everything but. She hated Par Salain far more then Morgen. The old white robe was a cold and calculating bastard who thought only of himself and hid behind a mask of good intentions and his title. She too blamed Par Salain in part for what had happened between her and Morgen and so was not surprised and even a little amused to hear what Morgen had done earlier that day. Foolish and arrogant though it may have been. There was word saying that he might be called before the conclave for such a rash act but there were others, those closest to Par Salain like Antimodes, who said that the old white robe was considering letting the old lush off the hook. Rosemarta didn't care much either way.

At about midnight a knock came to her chamber door.

"Come in" the door opened and Antimodes walked in with a cup of steaming tea in his hand. He smiled at her.

"You've been working hard, I thought you might need this, may I?" he nodded toward her desk.

"Yes please do and thank you master Antimodes" the archmage smiled again and set the cup down upon her desk. After looking over her notes he nodded approvingly.

"Very good, almost done?" Rosemarta nodded. "I'll leave you to it then, good night"

"Good night" Antimodes bowed and departed, thinking it awfully nice of Par Salain to suggest taking a cup of tea to her.

* * *

Up in his room Par Salain was laughing again, delighted by his successful lie. True his research in Palanthas had been surprisingly fruitless, he even suspected Astinus of tampering with the books so that he would be unable to find the ones he had been looking for, despite all his high and mightiness about not tampering with the course of history. The little research he had done in Haven had been slightly more useful. He had found a herb, something called mandrake that could cause a woman to be unable to bare children if given in the correct dosage. There was no guarantee that it would work but the old white robe figured it worth a try.

"They can thank me later" Par Salain retired to his bed that night with a smile on his face.


	10. Return to the Past

Return to the Past 

Taken from the journal of Par Salain

The Foundling entry ten

The passing of these few mouths has brought no further incidents with Morgen, for which I am very thankful. I called him before the conclave for the crime of attacking me and let him off with a warning as a show of my continued friendship, which he has chosen to spurn. Not that I can blame him sometimes I question my own actions but I always remind my self that what I do, I do for the glory of Soilari and the continued safety of those of our order. "You cant make an omelet with out braking a few eggs" so the saying goes.

I know not as of yet if the mandrake that I placed in Rosemarta's tea had the desired effect and I suppose I wont know till many more years have passed, thankfully I am a very patient man. I am glad that the herb had no showing side effects that would have roused Morgens suspicions. He has kept largely to himself these past few months and about three weeks ago he received a letter, forwarded to him by Jenna in Palanthas. He has been gone since and I had suspected, logically I think, that he had gone to Palanthas but such is not the case. An old companion of Justarius reported seeing him on the road to Flotsam. So it seems that after all these years Morgen is returning home. Returning to a past he once told me he would rather forget, and for what reason I can't begin to fathom.

As Morgen finished his dinner he reached into one of his cloak pockets to retrieve the letter that Jenna had forwarded to him. The letter was written by his mother. though it had been many years since he had seen her, and though she was now close to eighty years old, he would recognize her crude but gentle hand anywhere. He didn't know how she had gotten Jenna's address but supposed it didn't matter. The letter had been short, the paper speckled with watermarks, a tell tale sign that she had been in tears while writing it. She said that she hoped he was well and that she missed him. After a few rather meaningless sentences about how the fishing trade had been that year she went on to say how his father, age eighty-one, had died in an accident. He had been working on the docks, helping with the loading of a cargo ship after the repair work he had been asked to do on the exact same vessel was completed. The net used to hoist the crates up onto the deck gave way spilling the crates that crashed down upon the old man, crushing the life from him. The falling crates had also caught three other men but they were younger, stronger, and so managed to survive almost completely unscathed save for perhaps a broken arm or leg. At the end of the letter she had given the date of the funeral and begged that her eldest son attend.

Morgen had thought about saying no, after all as far as he was concerned the man he had once called his father had died the day he left for Wayreth and he had not given him one single solitary thought since then. But then he thought of his mother, the woman who had given birth to him, raised him, and toward whom he felt nothing but the deepest gratitude and love; now an old woman with two brothers, a sister, and a still born daughter in the same cemetery where she was now going to lay her husband to rest. And all she wanted from her only son was for him to be there with her and the few remaining members of the family to bid fare well to the old man.

She had not asked for him to say anything or perform any special favors, just to be there. And so he would be for her sake.

"Do you understand you old bastard? I'm not doing this for you; I'm doing it for her. For her! Do you hear?" cried Morgen to the heavens, they gave no answer so Morgan placed the letter back into his cloak and settled down for the night. He had been on the road now for three weeks in the morning he would be home. Some place he had sworn he would never go back to.

* * *

The first thing Morgen noticed upon entering the port city was how little it had changed since his boyhood days. It was still just as poor, filthy and backwater as he remembered it and probably just as dangerous too. Making sure all his belongings were secure he continued on down the main road making sure to avoid eye contact. Everywhere he looked he saw men and woman like his father. Hard working shlubs who had no ambition once or ever for the future and were content to live out their useless lives in this grimy old city with no thought as to what was beyond it. The sight of them made the old red robes stomach turn. Flotsam had however grown a considerable amount since he had been there so he chose one of the cleaner looking bars to ask for directions. Thankfully the name of Dasrenvair was still very well known so he didn't have to ask too many people to find out the location of his boyhood home.

It was three blocks away from the docks; a sorry looking two story gray stone building with a weather beaten door and bright blue shutters on the windows. As he stood looking upon the house where he had grown up a flood of memories suddenly made their way into his mind and he was quick to suppress them. The last thing he needed was a reason to stay. Taking a deep breath the old red robe walked slowly to the door and knocked three times.

Ten minuets passed and Morgen was about to knock again when the door swung slowly open reveling a spindly yet strait backed old woman with a kind face, blue eyes, and snowy white hair tied back in a tight bun that pulled the skin on her face back, eliminating most of her deeper wrinkles and making her look much younger then she really was. For a few moments neither Morgen nor the old woman spoke a single word, they just starred at each other. Morgen licked his lips and cleared his throat.

"Hello mother, I'm home" the old woman's eyes filled with tears as she stepped forward to embrace her son.

"Hello Morgen, its good to see you"

"You too" whispered Morgen as he wrapped his arms gently around her. After a little while the old woman pulled away to look at him and smiled.

"Well come along you've traveled a long way you must be tired, come in" she stood aside to allow Morgen to enter. She watched as he set his things upon the kitchen table and laughed as she closed the door. "You've been eating well by the looks of it, there's one less thing I have to worry about" Morgen made no reply for he was distracted by how similar the house looked as compared to all those years ago.

The kitchen, living room, dining room they all looked exactly the same. Humbly furnished and maintained with loving care. Morgens mother smiled and came to stand next to him.

"Your old room is also the exact same as when you left and ready for you to stay in if you wish" Morgen nodded.

"Thank you mother" the old woman smiled again and took Morgen's hands in hers.

"It is good to see you again son, it's been so long" her eyes began filling with tears again and Morgen nodded grimly.

"I know" he looked about the room again and sighed. "I suppose he's over at the temple yes?"

"That's right" she nodded.

"How many will be coming?"

"Not many. Two uncles, his brothers, your aunts, and some cousins"

"This afternoon like you said in your letter?"

"Yes, we'll be eating diner with the rest of the family after the service"

"Alright then" his eyes wandered around the room again before settling back on his mother. "I think I'll go to my room now mother"

"Alright, have you had breakfast?"

"Not a proper one"

"Then while you get settled I'll make you some eggs and bacon, ok son?" she smiled at him. Morgen nodded.

"Ok, thank you" the old woman let go of his hands and watched as he walked up the stairs to the second floor before going to the kitchen.

* * *

Morgen's mother had been absolutely right when she said that the room that had been his as a boy hadn't changed; it was exactly the same as he remembered it. The bed, with its simple straw mattress, was up against the wall opposite the door. Next to it, above the dressing table, was the same window where he had watched the stars. There was a writing desk and stool on the right side of the room and a small bookshelf on the left. Some of the books were missing for he had taken a few with him when he left. And in the middle of the room was the very same black sheep skin rug that he had sat upon to play as a boy. That rug had been a tar pit, the back of a gigantic bear, and even a raft in the middle of a lake. As he walked in Morgen found he could not keep the smile from his face. Despite the falling out that he and his father had had this house and this room still held many happy memories. Memories that the old red robe decided were best left for later as he set his bags upon the bed and left the room to return to the down stairs.

* * *

After breakfast Morgen and his mother still had hours to spare so they talked, about everything. Morgen tried to the best of his ability to relate everything that had happened in his life since he had left home, including Rosemarta. When Morgen was finished his mother told him of what had happened here in Flotsam in his absence. Marriages, births, deaths, special events in the port town all the way up to the present day. They spoke of everything except Morgens father for which the old red robe was grateful. When it was time to go Morgen helped his mother with her coat and the two walked slowly arm in arm down to the temple that was located in the center of town.

The temple of Habbakuk the Fisher King was the only clean and secure structure in Flotsam. A mote of sorts filled with coral, seaweed and fish surrounded the rose granet pillared building. The interior was brightly lit by a number of enormous brazers set up along the wall. A chemical had been added to the wood to make the flames burn blue. At the very back wall stood a massive bejeweled marble statue of the phoenix, the symbol of Habbakuk, rising from the waves of a raging sea. The temple was mostly empty save for the few family members that his mother had mentioned before. His father's two elder brothers and their wives, Morgens aunts by marriage, and their children, ten in total. First cousins, second cousins, third cousins, and one forth cousin who was still a toddler.

Once all had said their welcomes to Morgen the head cleric stepped up to the alter, were the old man's body lay, to begin the service. It was a surprisingly long service for Morgen had not thought there would be much to say of a man who had wasted his entire life. Once the talk was over the old mans body was moved into the casket and walked out to the cemetery. Morgen walked next to his mother and supported her with one arm as she wept. Morgen himself was completely dry eyed and stoic as he watched his fathers coffin lowered into the grave, and was glad that no one made comment about it. When the burial reached its end the family went to one of the better Taverns to eat their dinner.

Had he been alone Morgen would have been drunk off is ass but out of respect for his mother and the other members of his family the red robe limited his drinking and even preformed a few magical feats for the entertainment of his younger relatives.

At ten o'clock it was time to retire for the night. After all had said their good by's Morgen and his mother walked alone back to the house, were they sat awake over a pot of tea. After a passing silent of about twenty minutes or so Morgen's mother looked up from her teacup.

"Tell me more about the girl"

"Girl? Oh you mean Rosemarta"

"Yes, how did you say you found her again?"

"She was on the road leading to Palanthas. Her parents had been murdered"

"Oh that's terrible, does she know?"

"I don't suspect she remembers much about it. It happened so long ago, but she knows that they're dead, yes"

"How old is she now?" the old woman sipped at her tea.

"Fourteen, and doing remarkably well in her studies"

"She wants to be a mage like her father" Morgen looked at his mother quizzically. "Well you did adopt her didn't you?" Morgen nodded.

"Yes I did, not that it matters now. She hates me" he took a sip of his tea.

"Hates you? Now what would make you think that?"

"I don't think it mother I know it. She has told me her self that she longer thinks of me as her father. She has hardly spoken to or looked at me since we returned to Wayreth from Palanthas some four or five months ago" Morgen sighed. "Its my way of life more then me that she cant stand" a strange forlorn smile appeared on the face of the old woman as she refilled her tea cup for the third time.

"Now who does that remind you of?" she asked. Morgen's eyes shot up.

"Don't start mother. This has nothing to do with what happened between father and I, it's not the same at all"

"Is it not? You hated your father because he was a ship builder" Morgen shook his head.

"No mother I hated him because he never did anything with this life"

"That's not true"

"Yes it is! Look around you, this was his life. He never went anywhere, never did anything. I on the other hand have lived my life free as the wind. I go where I please, when I please. Drink and eat what I please and spend my time with woman as a please. I never stay in one place for too long I'm always on the move. I've seen wonders that the old man could not even have dreamed of"

"And look what it's got you. No wife, a daughter that hates you for lack of knowing you I would imagine, and a family that hasn't seen you for years. If you had stayed here like your father had wanted you too you could have had all the things you don't have now. He only wanted what was best for you"

"Ha! You must be joking. Father wanted what was best for himself not for me. He knew how much taking the test and being a mage, how much just getting out of Flotsam meant to me and still he tried to stop me. He kept getting in my way, trying to keep me here so I would become like him. A useless piece of" the old woman's hand shot out, striking Morgen hard across the face and stunning him. Tears stained the old woman's face. Neither said anything, just starred. Morgen placed a hand to his cheek, it burned, it was the first time that she had ever struck him. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it again and looked down at her teacup, tears now falling from the end of her nose onto the table.

"Mother" Morgen felt his heart ache, as if an unseen hand was squeezing it tight. He had never seen his mother so upset before, not because of him anyway.

"I'm sorry mother. I'm…sorry" the old red robe stood up and walked swiftly out into the wrath of the thunderstorm that had suddenly sprung up.

* * *

Lightning struck out fiercely, shattering the sky like a pain of window glass. Cold rain soon drenched the old red robe clear to the bone. He shivered as he pulled his cloak closer about his shoulders. He could hear laughter and music coming from the taverns and Inns he passed and the thought crossed his mind more then once to go in but he didn't, for tonight he felt no need to drown his sorrows in drink. He didn't know how long he walked for, the sound of the rain and the smell of the wet dock that had somehow found its way through out the entire city, erased all of his perception of time. With out knowing how exactly he found himself standing out front of the cemetery. Then just as mysteriously he was suddenly starring down at his father's grave, he had no recollection of moving through the rest of the hollowed ground to reach it. But it didn't matter.

A flash of lighting lit up the sky. Lighting also the name carved upon the stone, William Dasrenvair. Morgen scowled.

"Your still doing it you bastard. Your dead now but somehow you still manage to screw up my life. You know something I wish you had lived to be a hundred so that I would have never had to come back here" another flash of lightning split the heavens and then all was quiet as Morgen continued starring down at the grave stone.

"_You hate me a great deal don't you son?" _Morgen turned around to see his father walking through the cemetery gates toward him, his cold steal gray eyes reflecting the lightning flashes, the white hair that hung passed his shoulders unmoved by the wind. The only thing different from the last time he had seen him was that now there were far more wrinkles creasing the old mans face. Morgen glared at him as he approached.

"Why wouldn't I? You life was a failure, and then you tried to make mine one too" old Will Dasrenvair sighed as he sat upon his own gravestone, to face his son.

"_That all depends on what you consider failure. Your right I never did leave this city. In my whole life I never left it. That wasn't because I had no ambition it was because all I ever needed, all I wanted was here" _

"Like what?" sniffed Morgen.

"_Your mother for one, my parents, a good paying job, and then you later on_"

"But didn't you ever wonder what lay outside of Flotsam? Didn't you ever have the slightest urge to go see it?"

"_I would be a lire if I were to say that I didn't_"

"Then why didn't you ever go if you wanted to? Mother would have understood, as would I have. I don't understand" Morgen's frustration was rising with the ferocity of the storm.

"_I already told you. All I needed was here and I was afraid in a way to leave it. You and I have always had a different idea of what is important in life. To me what was important was my family and my job here in this city. To you becoming a mage and seeing the world was important_" old Will sighed again and turned his gaze to the heavens. "_Unfortunately that was something I couldn't understand while I was alive_" his voice faded into the pelting rain and for a long while neither man spoke. The old man settled his sight upon Morgen.

"_Do you still remember the day you left for Wayreth_?" Morgen nodded.

"Yes I do, very well. Like it was yesterday in fact"

"_Tell me what you remember about it"_ Morgen wondered at the purpose of this but did as his father bade.

"I remember the fight we had the night before. You asked me to give up this nonsense about being a mage and become a ship builder like you. I told you it was may life and that I would do as I damn well pleased and that I was going weather you liked it or not. You then said that no son of yours was going to be a mage and I said good then I don't want to be a son of yours. I went up to my room and slammed the door. I remember the next morning. I woke earlier then usual and snuck out of the house. I was only a few feet outside of the city limits before you caught up with me and grabbed hold of my arm. You said you weren't going to let your eldest and only son through his life away. I told you the only thing I was throwing away was you and this damn city. I told you I hated you and that I never wanted to see you again. I called you a god damned good for nothing, deadbeat son of a bitch then I spun about and punched you dead in the face. I turned around and started walking so fast that I dint even see you fall and I didn't look back not once" old Will started laughing suddenly and placed a hand to the right side of his face as if he could still feel the pain of the blow.

"_I felt that punch long after the sting of your words had faded. I remember how disappointed I had been and then so angry that I couldn't stand it. As the months wore on and as I slowly began to realize you were never coming back my anger was replaced first with grief and then regret"_ tears filled the spirits eyes_. "By the time it finally sank in, what an asshole I had been, it was too late. I didn't know how to contact you. If I did I would have asked you to come home. I should have let you live your own life. Perhaps if I had attempted to understand what you wanted that day would not have happened and it would not have taken my death to get you back home again and only then be able to tell you all of this when it no longer has any meaning. I'm sorry son"_

Morgen was speechless, he had never seen his father cry before not ever and he had also never known his father to be sorry for anything. This was not the hard-fisted strong willed man he had known as a boy, this was someone completely different. He thought on his fathers words and wondered what would have happened if he could have found forgiveness in his heart so many years before this. If he had only given his father a chance to say this years ago what further memories could they have built together? Morgens thoughts drifted to what might have been if he had not been so blind, so stupid, and often times too drunk to think things over clearly. Pangs of regret so strong that they brought him to his knees suffused Morgens heart and filled his eyes with tears.

"I'm sorry too….father" a word he hadn't used for years now brought on a fit of sobs. Another flash of lightning streaked across the sky and William Dasrenvair disappeared. Morgen remained in the cemetery till midnight came and went sobbing most bitterly over what might have been before he finally got up the courage to go home and face his mother, though he suspected that she would be asleep my now.

* * *

Arriving back at the house Morgen found his mother still wide awake. When he came in she jumped to her feet. "Morgen, where have you been? I've been so worried, I…oh Mogen you soaked. Let be go get you some dry cloths" before she could go Morgen wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Morgen? Morgen, what's the matter son?" "I'm sorry mother, I'm so sorry. If only I hadn't been so stubborn, I could have… father and I might have" his words were choked my sobbing. The old woman sighed. "Oh Morgen, hush now there is no need for this. Your father was just as stubborn; it's not your fault. The past is called that for a reason because it is meant to be put behind you. Now come along. I think its time for bed" Morgen nodded and walked with his mother upstairs.

* * *

Morgen spent a few more days in Flotsam with his mother until it was time for him to leave.

"I'm sorry I have to go so soon but I have some friends in Palanthas that may be worried about me and will want to know what's happened, especially Jenna. Which reminds me how did you know to send the letter to her and have her forward it to me?" The old woman smiled.

"Well Jenna's mage were shop is the most well known in all of Kyrnn, I just had a hunch that if anyone could find you it would be her. Looks like I was right" Morgen laughed and gave her a hug.

"Good by mother and don't worry, this time I wont be staying away for so long. I'll come to see you again soon. I promise"

"Make sure that you do. Good by son" Morgen smiled, turned and walked away, turning around only once to wave before continuing on.

That night and the days following Morgen had a lot of time to think about he and Rosemartas relationship. He thought about the possibility that what had happened between him self and his own father would happen between he and Rosemarta. The fear that only when the time of his own death came would he and Rosemarta come to regret what had happened and only then apologize to one another. That fear kept Morgen awake for many nights before he remembered that one crucial fact. Rosemarta wasn't like him, not at all. It could be that in time she would come to regret as he had and remember all the good times they had shared together. All he had to do was keep faith in her and in himself. He made a new oath that night that he would continue to call himself her father and let her live her own life and perhaps in time the rift that had formed between them would mend.


	11. Disaster

Disaster

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entree eleven

Rosemarta has taken seriously ill, and so has been confined to her bed unable to attend to her studies. I suspect that it is the mandrake that is causing this. I had read that in high douses it could prove most toxic and possibly lethal. I am most certain that I was careful in my calculations as to the proper dosage and how often it should be given but I suppose that over time the toxins may have accumulated in her body. I am currently researching how to counter it, but so far I have come up with nothing and I dare not leave the tower for fear of drawing the suspicions of Morgen and the other's, they have held me completely blameless up till now and I would like to keep it that way. Surprisingly when Morgen arrived back from Flotsam to find her in this state he did not come to me at all. Perhaps it is because he does not wish to run the risk of being put before the conclave again or perhaps he truly believes I found nothing at all when I was researching how to prevent her from having children. Of these two possibilities the latter is most likely so. He has not left her side since his return. If this were any other experiment I would most likely allow my subject to die, since I have done it before. But then none of my other subjects had vengeful loved ones who would move heaven and earth to find the cause of death, that is if it were discovered that the one person that may have been able to help them did a half assed job in his efforts. So I will continue looking and thank the gods that the mandrake was untraceable in her blood.

On a side note, for Morgen's sake I hope she lives. Her loss would be an unbearable tragedy for him; it would also be nothing short of a disaster for the study of magic.

Morgen had never prayed more in his entire life, and for the first time he found Luitari's words not in the least bit comforting. She could do nothing she said. This was the natural way of things.

"So its natural for a young woman to die and for an old man to live?" he had asked. To this the goddess gave no answer and Rosemarta's condition did not improve. He thought about offering himself in her place but knew exactly what kind of response he would get. Nights passed, still nothing, if anything Rosemarta grew worse. Gremelkin remained curled up on the girl's stomach, providing comfort to Morgen with out realizing it. But, unlike the cat, Morgen didn't sleep. He didn't drink or eat either, just sat and prayed for miracles. He had gone to Par Salain three times, begging the head of the conclave to do something and Par Salain had answered all three times that he was doing the best he could and that the old red robe should get some rest, which he did not. Kailin had been a constant visitor, taking blood for testing and administering salves and medicines to bring down the fevers that would disappear and then come right back. She had tried to get Morgen to go to bed but had no success.

Things continued on like this for a week until one night when Morgen sat holding Rosemarta's hand, rubbing his eyes and using all of his remaining will power to stave off exhaustion a knock, one that the old red robe didn't recognize, came to the door.

"Come in" he called. The door opened slowly, Jenna entered followed closely by Dalamar. Morgen scowled.

"Go away"

"We will do no such thing Morgen" Jenna walked to the old red robes side. "How is she?"

"Bad, I fear that she's dieing Jenna" the old mans voice wavered and Jenna placed a hand upon his shoulder. Dalamar walked closer to the bed then.

"Kailin has told us that you haven't been eating, or sleeping. Is that true?" asked the dark elf. Morgen sneered.

"Like you actually give a shit"

"Your right I don't"

"Dalamar!" hissed Jenna. The dark elf fell quiet and gazed upon Rosemarta. Jenna turned back to Morgen.

"This isn't helping her you know. Starving yourself or going with out sleep isn't going to make her well again. Come you need some rest, Gremelkin will look after her" Morgen sat vigilantly, unmoving, the hand upon his shoulder squeezed gently. "Please Morgen, as a favor to me" Dalamar sniffed at this and Jenna glared at him again. Morgen sat for a few moments more, then he nodded and stood up.

"Alright Jenna as a favor to you" the female red robe smiled and led the old man out of Rosemarta's room to his own where he collapsed upon the bed, too tired to even undress.

Jenna came back into Rosemarta's room to find Dalamar still standing there. She came up behind him and took hold of his hand.

"Poor girl, that old drunken fool really does care about her doesn't he?"

"Does that surprise you so much Dalamar?" the dark elf shrugged.

"Not sure" Jenna smiled then turned toward the door.

"Come along we should let her alone and get some rest our self's. We'll have breakfast with Morgen in the morning"

"Must we?"

"Yes now come along" the two mages left and a most chilling sighlents filled the chamber where Rosemarta lay shivering with a new fever, her shallow breathing the only sound.

* * *

Morning came and Morgen slept late, waking after the dinner hour. Stretching and running a hand through his hair the old red robe made his way out into the hall. He reached for Rosemarta's doorknob; a loud rumble from his stomach halted him.

"Thought you might be hungry" laughed Jenna who stood about four steps away from Morgen. Morgen shrugged and Jenna held out her hand to him. "Come along I kept some dinner warm for you down in the study" Morgen took hold of Jenna's offered hand and allowed the younger female red robe to lead him down to the study where Dalamar was waiting.

The two allowed Morgen to eat in sighlents. It was only when Morgen had finished the last of his meal that Jenna sat forward.

"Morgen? That letter I received from Flotsam for you, who was it from?" Morgen sat back and stared at the table for a time before answering.

"It was from my mother. My father was killed in an accident and she wanted me to come home for the funeral"

"Oh, Morgen that's terrible. I'm so sorry" Morgen shook his head.

"No, it's quite alright"

"I'm rather surprised that you even went at all," said the dark elf softly.

"Dalamar you"

"No Jenna, he's right, matter of fact I even surprised my self" both Dalamar and Jenna looked to the old red robe in shock for it was rare that the two agreed upon anything.

"My father and I weren't on the best of terms. I suppose you could say that our relationship was like to the relationship between Rosemarta and I. When I was younger I idolized the man, I loved him, wanted to spend time with him every chance I got but he was never around. He was always working, day and night, oh so very hard to keep food on the table. As I child I couldn't understand that and when I grew older I hardly knew him at all and I began to hate him. I saw him as a failure, he disgusted me. So I resolved to be as different from him as I possibly could. When the opportunity finally came for me to leave Flotsam, my father wouldn't let me. Harsh words were said on both sides and since then I hadn't so much as thought about him let alone seen him" the old mage leaned forward and took a deep breath. "While I was in Flotsam my father appeared to me at the grave yard. We spoke of that day and he told me of his regrets, told me that he was sorry. For the first time I regretted what had happened and I wondered what might have happened if we both had not been so stubborn, if only one of us could have got up the nerve to say 'I'm sorry'. On the way back I kept saying to my self that there is still time for Rosemarta and I. She's not me, thank the gods, for us it will be different. I wont have to wait till my dieing day to hear her say I love you again" tears began to flow from the old mans eyes, they made a mournful melody as they struck the table. "And now this, she's dieing and I don't know why. I suppose I could apologize before it's too late but what good would it do if she cant hear me?" the old red robe started sobbing. Jenna sighed and placed an arm around him. Dalamar remained where he was seeming deep in thought.

"You really are quite pitiful Morgen. You live up well to your name. Morgen the drunken fool" hissed Dalamar, Morgen said nothing and Jenna glared at the elf. "Well it's the truth Jenna. Honestly what does it matter if she can hear you or not? Just say it and make yourself feel better at least" an odd sighlents passed through out the study, as if even the spiders and dust mites could hardly believe the words they had just heard issue forth from the mouth of the normally disagreeable dark elf. The sighlents grew thick about them, none seeming eager to break it. Until at last Morgen looked up, a strange smile upon his face.

"You know something Dalamar? Your right. I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with you, ha!" a small smile invaded the elf's lips.

"You agree with me?"

"Yes I do, and I have the strangest feeling that I may have slipped into a parallel dimension with out even realizing it. It's beginning to scare the spit out of me," Morgen laughed and the smile upon the dark elf's face grew slightly.

"Well you had best hurry along before you slip even further then" Morgen nodded and stood up. He nodded his thanks then hurried out. Jenna stared at Dalamar, dumb founded.

"What the hell was that?" Dalamar shrugged.

"I haven't got a damn clue my self"

* * *

Morgen walked back into Rosemarta's room to find that there had been no change. Rosemarta had not so much as changed position, he hadn't expected her too. Gremelkin looked up from where he still lay upon her stomach.

"Did you have a good rest Morgen?" the old red robe nodded. "About bloody time" the cat lay down again and Morgen took a seat in the stool next to Rosemarta's bed. A new sheen of sweat had built up plastering her dark hair to her face. Her breaths were slow and shallow but could change to deep and rapid in a blink. Sometimes she would cough or shiver. Behind her closed lids her eyes jumped around in her head almost as if she were dreaming and perhaps she was. Morgen swallowed hard.

"Has Kailin been up?"

"No but Tongs was not too long ago. Gave her something to take care of the fevers for a little while. They still don't know for sure what's wrong with her though" the cat sighed. Morgen nodded, he had thought as much.

"And Par Salain? Has he been here?" the cat shook his head.

"No he hasn't" Morgen had figured that too. The two sat quietly for a moment. The old red robe turned to face the cat.

"Gremelkin could you leave us alone for a while. I have something I want to say to her in privet" the cat looked skeptical. "Please?" Gremelkin sighed.

"Alright, I'll wait outside" the cat stood up and slowly walked out, his mechanical leg clicking as he did so. Morgen turned back to Rosemarta and took hold of her hand, it was cold.

"Rosy I don't know if you can hear me or if what I am about to say will mean anything to you if you can but if this is to be the last time we ever speak to one another there are certain things I feel that must be said. I don't, no, I cant begin to claim that I'm perfect. I'm a cheater, lire, a drunk, a lecher, and a coward. I've seen a great many things, I've eaten foods and drank lacquers that some people have probably never even heard of before. I have known many women in my life and I am ashamed of nothing I have ever done. I lived for my self and no one else for years but" the old mans eyes filled with tears again. "But its different know. Regardless of what you think of me I do love you Rosy, I only hope that in time you will realize it, before its too late. That's why you can't die Rosy" he took her hand in both of his. "Many people here are working very hard to help you. Kailin and Tongs, even Par Salain if you can believe that. You can't let their work be for nothing" Morgen bowed his head. Long moments passed then Morgen felt a bony hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Par Salain standing behind him with a small smile on his face. Morgen's hopes soared.

"Have you found something?" Par Salain nodded.

"Yes my friend I have"

"Well then what are you waiting for?"

"You must leave the room, I need to concentrate" Morgen nodded, kissed Rosemarta's hand and swiftly left the room to allow Par Salain to work.

The old white robe took the stool and Morgen had previously occupied. He took a long thin length of wire from his sleeve, wrapped it around Rosemarta's right wrist and pulled on either end, cutting deep but not deep enough for her to bleed out. The pain of it barley even registered on her face. Par Salain took a bowl of water that sat on the table near by and placed her hand in it, the water turned instantly crimson.

"That should draw some of the poisons out," muttered the head of the conclave as he reached into his sleeves again. He pulled out a dried herb, faded blue leaves on a slightly darker stem, and placed it on the table. He then turned back to Rosemarta and removed her hand from the bowl. He bound the wound on the wrist, emptied the blooded water from the bowl and refilled it with fresh water from a pitcher on the table.

He crushed the herb in his hands and dropped it into the fresh water and watched, as it turned blue. He picked the bowl up and turned to Rosemarta.

"Here's hoping this works" Par Salain lifted Rosemarta up and slowly poured the antidote into her mouth, where it gathered and spilled out.

"Swallow damn you" hissed the old white robe as he stopped pouring. Rosemarta must have heard him for she swallowed slowly. Par Salain nodded approvingly and lifted the bowl to her lips again.

"Now the rest of it" he started to pour again. Once she had drained the bowl of its contence he let her lay back down again. He stood up and walked to the door. Morgen stood pacing on the stairs, as did Gremelkin. Seeing Par Salain both of them stopped.

"Have you finished?" asked Morgen. Par Salain nodded.

"Yes and if I did indeed find the cure we shant know till the morning. The both of you should get some rest" the head of the conclave began walking away. Morgen seized hold of his sleeve.

"Thank you Par Salain, my friend"

"Get some sleep Morgen," replied Par Salain coldly as he continued on to his office. Morgen stared after him for a while before retiring to his room.

* * *

Upon arriving back at his office Par Salain found Laddona waiting for him. Par Salain scowled at her.

"I'm tired Laddona leave me be"

"I will as soon as I get some answers"

"I am in no mood for your questions Laddona kindly leave" the white robe brushed past her hoping that she would take the hint and vacate his office for the night, but the female head of the black robes was not to be detoured.

"You may have had the others fooled Par Salain but not me. I know what you've been doing" the white robe stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh? And what might that be may I ask?"

"You've been slipping mandrake into that poor girls tea. Disguising your wicked intentions with a kind gesture. You did find a way to prevent her from ever having children but naturally you weren't about to let Morgen or Justarius catch on so when she took sick from the toxins you pretended to be just as shocked and distraught as the rest of them. What I want to know is why you didn't just let her die"

"You know damn well why Laddona. If she died Morgen would be mad with grief. He would then begin to question why I was unable to save her. Eventually he would put two and two together, so would Justarius and my time on this world would have been at an end. Besides that girl is my prize experiment, don't you want to see how she will fair in the Test?" the female black robe smiled.

"I see and here I was thinking you had saved her purely out of the goodness of your heart, but then of course that would be saying that you actually have one. And yes I am rather looking forward to see how she fares" a sighlents passed between them.

"Do you plan to tell them?"

"Now where would be the fun in that? Besides I doubt you would let me live very long if I did" a twisted grin graced the white robes face.

"Your right" he turned to her. "It that all you wished to ask me Laddona?"

"I have one more thing"

"Then ask it so that I might sleep"

"Those two boys I was talking to you about before do you still intend to bring them here?" Par Salain nodded.

"Yes, if they are as promising as you say they are of course they will be welcome here. Now is that all?" the female black robe bowed and walked toward the door.

"Good night Par Salain" she walked out then leaving the head of the conclave in darkness.

Par Salain remained awake long after Laddona had departed. Quietly wondering to himself how he could still consider himself a white robe after all he had done but then he remembered why he did what he did, only then did he allow himself to fall asleep.


	12. Judgment Day

Judgment Day 

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée twelve

At long last the day of the Test is upon us again. These past four years the girl has worked tirelessly. I had thought that the illness she suffered would have sapped her physical strength greatly and so causing her studies to suffer but such was not the case. She is stronger now then ever a true credit to me. Morgen gratitude toward me for saving her life that day was such that he set aside the anger he had for all of the past crimes that I had committed toward her. Not to say that we became any better friends then we had been before but I'm am glad that I need no longer worry about him attacking me again, for now. Unfortunately, for Morgen anyway, the relationship between he and Rosemarta never did improve. Oddly enough he doesn't seem bothered by it at all. He didn't stop his drinking or his frequent trips to Palanthas, I suppose you really cant teach and old dog new tricks. The day marking Rosemarta's eighteenth year was celebrated two weeks ago. Now that she is of age the Test awaits and as I suspected the tower is a buzz with anticipation, all expect her to do remarkably well and there is little doubt that she will disappoint. The presents of the gods of magic has hung strongly about the tower this past week leading up to the Test. Judgment day is at hand, which path will the girl choose?

On a side note I cannot help but congratulate my self on this my most successful experiment. She remembers her parents hardly at all and has even suppressed the memory of their murder. She is more my daughter now then she is theirs. I have completed what I set out to do. I have turned an inhuman creature into something almost human. She is neither one nor the other. In this lonely middle ground that I have set her in I do wonder how far she will climb with no family ties to hold her down. This day will mark a turning point in the history of magic.

Crushing silents had settled upon Wayreth and the tower with in like a heavy shroud. Quenching all sound and robbing all light. Those taking the Test this day were committing every spell they knew to memory and gathering spell components. Those not taking the Test sat anxiously awaiting the results, while those directly involved with the creating of the Test had gathered in the lowest level of the tower to prepare.

High above all of this watching intently, in a place that no mortal had ever laid eyes upon, sat the three gods of magic all equally silent. It was Nuitari, the dark god, and youngest of the three that broke it.

"A fine day for the Test, would you not agree?"

"I would and it should prove to be a most interesting Test indeed. The students taking it are among the finest I've ever seen," replied Luntari who sat leisurely back with her legs crossed. Nuitari nodded.

"Not to mention the girl, right Suilari?" a sneer appeared upon the face of the dark moon god as he turned his gaze to the white moon god, eldest of the gods of magic. Soilari scowled.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean Nuitari?"

"Well she is your head mages handy work is she not?"

"I would thank you not to remind me. I am beginning to fear for his sanity"

"Then why do you put up with him? Remove him as head of the conclave and strip him of magic" a sneer almost identical to that of the dark moon god appeared on Suilari's face.

"Is that an offer from you to take him off my hands Nuitari?"

"Don't make me laugh. His devotion to you, even when he commits these contradictory acts, is absolutely sickening. I wouldn't accept him as a member of the black robes for command of all the universe" to this the white moon god sniffed for he knew that there was little his dark cousin wouldn't do for more power.

"In that case allow me to handle him in my own way. True some of his actions as of late have been rather questionable but they were done in my name and that of the conclave. So I do not think I shall give up on him just yet. Besides if I were to remove him as head of the conclave that would give you the opening you have been waiting for to get one of your own followers to take his place, wouldn't it?" a growl issued from Nuitari's throat and the two gods glared at one another coldly.

"Well regardless of who made her into who she is I agree with you Nuitari. I am looking forward to seeing how she fares. She will make a fine Red robe"

"Red robe? Ha! My dear cousin I do believe you have her placed upon too high of a pedestal that girl is a black robe through and through I can feel it"

"If I have her placed too high you have her placed too low Nuitari. She's a red robe I'm sure of it" a dangerous glint entered the dark moon god's eyes.

"Would you care to bet on that?" Luntari smiled.

"Gladly" just as Nuitari was about to state the odds of the bet Suilari leaned forward.

"Its almost time" the two debating gods fell silent.

* * *

"Its almost time" muttered Morgen as he finished the last of his whiskey. He wasn't drunk, since the bottle had been only half full but his face was red and a pleasant warming feeling had spread through out his body. He was ready to face Rosemarta. He placed the empty bottle on his desk, stood up, walked out into the hall and knocked on Rosemarta's door.

"Rosy? Rosy girl it's me Morgen. May I come in?"

"Only if you promise not to open your mouth"

"Oh come, come now Rosy girl I've only come to wish you good luck and I would feel a lot better about it if I could see your pretty face. Please?" the door swung inward on silent hinges and Morgen walked in. Rosemarta sat at her desk reading the last of the two spell books that she had in her possession. The pouches at her waist were full to bursting. Seeing this Morgen smiled.

"Looks like your prepared for anything, good. How do you think she will fare Gremelkin?" the old red robe focused his gaze upon the cat that lay curled up on the bed near by.

"I suspect, no, I know that she will do well. As you said yourself once Morgen she'll make arch mage one of these days"

"Indeed" beamed Morgen. Rosemarta sighed in exasperation.

"Didn't you say there was something you wanted to say to me Morgen?"

"Yes that's right. I came to wish you luck and also to impart some advice. Now you already know everything there is to know about the Test. You know that its created by the members of the conclave and that everything that happens in the Test isn't really happening but if you die during the Test, which is very real. I cant tell you what to expect because the Test is deferent for each student and I cant give you examples from my own experience because we are forbidden to talk about it but what I can tell you is that you should keep your wits about you and don't get cocky. Other then that the only other thing I can tell you is" he placed a hand on her shoulder "Knock em dead Rosy girl" Rosemartas nose wrinkled as she detected the whisky on his breath.

"Is that all you came to say Morgen?" the old red robe nodded. "Then kindly leave and allow me to return to my work I don't have much time left to prepare" Morgen sighed and removed his hand.

"As you wish" he turned and walked out. But before he had closed the door completely he heard.

"Thank you Morgen" he smiled and returned to his room where he sat down upon his bed to await the results of the Test.

* * *

"Its almost time" said Par Salain as he spun on his heel and made to return to his office, where he and the others of the conclave would observe the Test from.

"Yes this must be a terribly exiteing day for you Par Salain. Today is the day you get to see how your little pet project will stand up against the greatest of challenges" sneered Justarius.

"Oh get off your god damn high horse Justarius you're just as interested in seeing how she will fare as the rest of us" surprisingly it was Laddona who spoke. Par Salain turned for it was odd for her to come to his defense. Justairus too was surprised and so took a moment to recover. Once he did the head red robe sniffed.

"Ah but there is a difference between Par Salain and I Laddona and that is that I am interested in her as a student. I want to see her do well and hopefully welcome her into the red robes. Par Salain on the other hand couldn't give a shit one way or another. She's and experiment to him and nothing more. Isn't that right Par Salain?" A strange smile appeared upon the face of the head of the conclave as he turned to face Justarius.

"You've got me Justarius, you've cut me too the quick. I thought I could fool you but obviously not. You're absolutely right. The girl means absolute nothing to me. Her life is about as valuable to me as that of a laboratory rat. In fact I've made her test so mentally and physically draining that there is no way she could possibly survive. And when she's buried I plan to dig her corpse up so I can dissect her and place her organs in jars so I can really see what makes her tick. What say you to that Justarius?" there was a note of sarcasm upon the white robes voice that was not lost upon either of his listeners but despite that Justarius shrugged.

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least if you did" Par Salains futures twisted into an ugly snarl as he rushed forward and drove his shoulder into the red robes chest, sending him sprawling.

"I am getting tired of your mouth Justarius," growled the old white robe as he drove his boot into Justarius's stomach, winding him.

"I asked you before to remember who is in charge here Justarius and I shall not repeat my self. You may think of me as you wish but I shall not be contradicted when it comes to the girl or anything else that occurs with in this tower upon my order. Everything I have done has been for the safety and well being of our order and those who dwell here. The laws are for me to uphold and I do so to the best of my ability. And why is this? Its because I am head of the conclave and one of the most powerful mages on Krynn. If you do not wish for trouble Justarius I suggest you don't make any" Par Salain turned and walked to the staircase where he disappeared. Laddona remained and watched as the head of the red robes struggled to his feet. She sighed, and walked over to offer him assistance.

"Don't touch me I'm all right just let me be" hissed the red robe as he shied away from her hand.

"You know I don't entirely agree with what's happened to the girl either but Par Salain is the head of the conclave and there is no chance of that changing anytime soon so it would benefit you to keep your mouth shut like the rest of us. Unless you want to end up like Morgen that is" Justarius side glanced at Laddona.

"You're the last person I need advice from" he started toward the stairs then stopped. "And In truth I would rather be _more_ like Morgen. He has more spine than all of us put together. I wish he had killed Par Salain or better yet I wish it had been me" he disappeared then and Laddona followed him.

Not long after all three-conclave mages had left the students taking the Test began to file in.

* * *

Rosemarta knew this place, knew it well, for it was the main street of Palanthas. It had been a while true but there was no mistaking it. Night had fallen and the red and white moons shined full and bright, Nuitari had no light to give but it too was full, she walked into one of the nearest Inns to purchase a room. She took early note of how eerily quite the night was and how hostile the eyes upon her felt. She was thankful for the safety of her room.

The room was sparsely furnished with a bed, a nightstand, and a writing desk. After placing her things beside the bed she found she did not feel much like going back down to the common room and baring the strangely hateful stairs of the other patrons and so she had some food and drink brought up to her. Once she had finished her meal of soup and bread it was not at all strange to her that she felt suddenly tired. After all she had been traveling all day. She set her empty dishes upon the night stand and then lay back upon the bed, still fully clothed in her white robe's and pouches, it wasn't long before she was out cold.

A fierce banging at her door woke Rosemarta with a start. She leaped to her feet just as a group of ten men busted down her door and rushed into the room, all of them were armed with swords and clubs.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning is we don't like your kind around here mage," growled one of the men closest to her. They all advanced as one. Rosemarta shouted the words of a binding spell and all of them dropped to the floor, bound up tight with a sticky substance that resembled spider silk. Rosemarta grabbed her bag and darted out of the room. Once out in the open air of the street she spied another far lager group of about fifty coming from the direction of the city square, these bore torches. She spun on the spot and made for the city gate but before she had come with in sight of it another, smaller, group caught her in a rush. They took her bag and pouches from around her waist. She drew her dagger to fend them off but by then the other fifty had caught up and went to the aid of their fellows. Their numbers over powered her, the dagger was wrenched from her hand, and the blows of heavy clubs drove her to her knees.

"Take her to the square!" someone shouted. The blows ceased, strong hands bound her arms behind her back, pulled her to her feet and started to shove her toward the city square.

"What is this? A return to the days of the King Priest of Isar? Answer me! Damn you!"

"You might say that. See we figure he had you lot pegged right all along so now we have a new law. Any mage, or those who associate with mages, found with in the city limits must face the consequences," replied the man that stood behind her. Consequences? What did he mean? As they neared the square those in front of her broke off to either side revealing a most grizzly scene.

A big black Minotaur, whom she recognized immediately as Marz, was on his knees, hands bound to thick steel poles driven into the ground on either side of him. Wounds from a sever lashing crisscrossed his body and he appeared to be unconscious. Mara and Jarrin, already dead from having their throats slit, lay not far from him, just out of his field of vision. Behind Marz stood four wooden stakes. Tied to three of them were Jenna, Dalamar, and Morgen. Though the first two were burned so as they were almost unrecognizable, somehow Rosemarta knew that it was they. Morgen was not yet dead for the fire beneath him had been newly lit and had not yet reached him. But it was only a matter of time before the smoke overcame him and the flames ravaged his body. Spying Rosemarta the old red robes eyes filled instantly with tears, which evaporated in the growing heat.

"Why did you have to become a mage?" he rasped, his throat already made raw by the smoke. Rosemarta looked upon him horror stricken; she had no answer for him.

Movement caught her eye and she looked back at Marz who had raised his head, a man with a large ax had moved in beside him.

"Princess" was all that escaped the powerful Minotaur before the ax came down, separating his head from his shoulders. His head rolled and came to rest at Rosemarta's feet and she screamed. She screamed louder then she ever had before, a scream full of rage, fear, grief and hate. As she screamed she wrenched free of the man that held her and ran forward to slam her shoulder into the stomach of the man with the ax, who fell with a thud. She made a mad dash for one of the alleys but was caught again and struck in the head with a club swung from beneath, splitting her lip and nearly breaking her jaw.

"No! Damn you! Your all insane!" she fought madly for another chance at escape but it was no use. They held tight, answering her protests with their clubs they dragged her toward the final stake, the one next to Morgen, who had at last fallen victim to the suffocating smoke. She thrashed about and tried to discover which one of them had her spell components until a club to the middle of her forehead made stars dance in her vision.

They bound her hands and feet to the stake and then began piling bails of hay and bundles of sticks drenched in oil about her feet. Her gaze strayed to Morgen. His skin was blistering in the heat and his robes had caught the flames and soon his hair would be the same. Torches were brought closer and she looked to what remained of Dalamar and Jenna. How had they been taken? Surly they could have fought their way out of an ambush, but perhaps not. Perhaps they had been gassed or knocked unconscious before being brought here, striped of their daggers and spell components, then tied up, awakening only then when it was too late.

Her eyes then went to Marz's headless corps and the bodies of his wife and son. Mara and Jarrin wouldn't have been much of a problem for the mob but how on earth had they gotten Marz? The male Minotaur could have torn through the lot of them like paper dolls. But perhaps they had captured Mara and Jarrin first, used them as hostages to fool Marz into giving himself up. Yes that made sense.

She looked to Morgen again, no doubt he had been taken the same way she had, ambush. Dead, all of them dead, and there hadn't been a damn thing she could do about it and soon her fate would be the same.

_Why did you have to become a mage?_ Morgens question rang in her ears as the torches were lowered to set the sticks and hay ablaze. It was a damn good question but one she still couldn't find an answer for. Why did anyone do anything anymore?

_Rose the life of a mage isn't an easy one. You've seen with your own eyes what we must go through for our magic and it doesn't get any easier from then on. There is discrimination, fear, and danger to face afterward that at times can be very trying._ Jenna's words to her not long after the day she had first decided to become a mage. These words were true, so awfully true. So why? Why had she decided to become a mage knowing this?

_Only mages belong here. I want to belong here too. I want to be like you. _Her own words, the words of a child. That was her reason. She had wanted to belong. Only now did she realize how stupid a reason that was. Becoming a mage was more about belonging somewhere. It was about the study and preservation of magic. It was about being above normal men and woman. It was about placing ones loyalties. It was about power.

There was a surge of heat as the tinder caught and the fire blazed to life. The first tendril of smoke reached her lungs, making her cough. Her eyes scanned the sea of hate filled faces before her, all of them eagerly awaiting her death. Her eyes went to the three moons above.

"I pray you please help me. I pledge my life to the magic, if only you will help me save it" voices, three of them, two males and a female, spoke in her head.

"What will you do with your life if it is saved? What do you want out of life?"

"I want power. Power enough to protect those I love and kill any who would threaten them. I want anyone who faces me to tremble, to think twice about ever touching me or those I hold dear. I will devote my life to the magic and the pursuit of power to prevent a tragedy like this from ever happening again. This I swear" a single male voice drenched with satisfaction answered her.

"As you wish" Rosemarta felt cold steel against her wrist and her pouches had returned around her waist. She wasted no time; letting the dagger drop into her hand she sliced the ropes that bound her and called down the rain to put out the fires. The city square was plunged into darkness as the fire at the stake and the torches of the mob fizzled out.

"I cant see!

"Get her!"

"Where is she?" called frantic voices in the dark. In the confusion of darkness the rain continued falling. The mob stumbled blindly in an attempt to find her. Using the darkness to her advantage she cut down the bodies of Morgen, Dalamar, and Jenna, resolving to burry them properly once this was over.

"Where the hell is she?"

"I'm right here!" shouted Rosemarta. Lightning flashed in the darkness, reaching out like a deadly web and causing screams to erupt in the dark like a horrific symphony. Those that managed to escape the lightning were hunted down and dispatched with fiery hell. It was a one-woman massacre and Rosemarta reveled in it. She had never known that vengeance could be so sweet.

Once it was over she walked back to the square. Her pouches were nearly empty and midnight had come and gone, the three moons still full above, two gleaming with light and one coldly dark. She went to her knees to rest, and to think. She had only killed the members of the mob responsible for this, not everyone in Palanthas, of that she was sure. It meant that once the bodies were found others would come looking for her with the same intention. Some hopefully would look upon their dead fellows as an example and leave her be but there would be others anyway. Stupid people who would not take heed, would come and soon. She would need rest to face them, finish them. But first she would see to the bodies of her dead comrades, no her family. But where could she lay them to rest that would be safe?

Her eyes were drawn to the Tower of High Sorcery from an outside force. No one would dare to go near it she knew, it was the safest place in Palanthas, so that was where she would go. Jenna and Dalamar's bodies were little more now then charcoal and ash, making them incredibly light. She was able to drag them both through the grove that surrounded the tower to safety. Not surprisingly the grove had no effect upon her, it knew its own. Mara, Jarrin, and Morgen she had to do one at a time because of their weight. For Marz she had to make two trips, one for his body, the other for his head. It was near dawn by the time she had finished and she was dead tired, too tired to dig graves. So she decided to leave them where she had placed them and get some rest, nothing would touch them here, not even bugs but when she made to stand up, she found she couldn't. So she sat till the circulation was cut off in her legs, just looking at them and repeating the vow she had made over and over in her head.

Nothing like this would ever happen again. She would have power enough to make people fear the mention of her name so that they would never dare touch her or anyone close to her ever again. It was no longer about belonging or approval, power was all that mattered now, all she wanted, and the magic would give it to her.

Her eyes went to the tower again. Her mind wandered to its hidden rooms, its many secrets, which might be hers one day if she worked hard. But now what she needed was rest, time to prepare. The tower called to her, pulling her to her feet and forward. No sooner had she placed a foot within when she collapsed upon the stairs, overcome at last by exhaustion. The black moon of Nuitari had settled over the tower.

The Test was over.

* * *

The dark moon god Nuitari sat with a smile upon his face as he turned to his red robed cousin.

"Looks like this one is mine Luitari, you loose" the red moon god turned to face him.

"I fail to see your reasoning Nuitari"

"Oh don't give me that. Did you not see the massacre that she just committed? Surly no red robe would ever have done it. Besides that you heard what she said as plain as I did. She wants power and she will dedicate her life to the pursuit of it"

"But her reasons for wanting it are not that of a black robe. She does not seek destruction, she wants to be able to protect those she loves"

"We'll just see a bout that. I have a feeling that I can get her to change her mind eventually" an ugly grin appeared on Nuitari's face and Luitari grimaced.

"So you will turn her into another Raistlin? Another Dalamar the Dark?" Nuitari sniffed.

"You insult me, thinking I would mold her after those weaklings. By the time I'm finished with her she will be able to mop the floor with Dalamar, and Raistlin as well if he were still among the living. She may want the magic to protect her loved ones now but I don't think I will have much trouble turning her around to my way of thinking"

"You had best watch your self Nuitari" this came from Suilari, who had now stood up, and was preparing to leave.

"Why do you say that?"

"That girl has a vary strong will, it shall not be bent easily. I would think of her as a coiled spring. No matter how hard you push it down it will push back. And when it pushes back Nuitari you had best be careful, else it will escape you" with this the white moon god disappeared and Luitari was quick to follow him, leaving the dark moon god to ponder upon his oldest cousins statement.

* * *

"Well that's that, lets retrieve the dead and get the living back to their rooms" said Par Salain as he began walking toward the door of his office.

"Is that all you have to say for your self Par Salain?" barked Justarius. Par Salain turned to regard him coldly.

"What are you on about now Justarius?"

"You know damn well what I'm on about that Test was"

"No different for Rosemarta then what the others and our self's had to go through"

"I don't recall having to see my whole family murdered!"

"The only one she saw murdered was Marz, the others were already dead"

"You bastard what the hell does that matter?"

"Justarius" said Laddona.

"You keep out of this you black hearted bitch"

"Enough!" thundered Par Salain. The two bickering mages fell silent. "The Test is over and done with Justarius. I designed Rosemarta's the way I saw fit. If it seemed a might harsh to you there is nothing I can do about it. There is work to be done now and you are wasting time" on this Justarius could not argue so he swallowed the rest of his arguments and shouldered past the head of the conclave.

"This isn't over Par Salain" the red rob hissed. Par Salain sniffed and followed Laddona out.

* * *

"A black robe? Are you sure?" asked Antimodes, wide eyed once Par Salain had related the results of Rosemarta's Test. Nightfall had long since passed; the hour was now ten thirty. Par Salain and Antimodes sat in the head of the conclaves privet study drinking Quilesti wine. Par Salain nodded and took another sip of his wine.

"She made her decision there's nothing to be done about it"

"But she just. All these years, I never suspected"

"Nor could you have suspected. The Test has a way of bringing innermost thoughts and desires out. Besides that I'm sure you've no doubt felt the particular attention that Nuitari had been paying to her up to this date" Antimodes nodded, the presents of the dark moon god had been rather thick in the past months.

"He's still looking for a suitable black robe to take your place isn't he?"

"He is, and he will continue looking for I do not believe Rosemarta is the one he is looking for"

"Why not? From what you told me she may be exactly what he's been waiting for" a small smile appeared on the old white robes face.

"You said it your self Antimodes her heart does not match what Nuitari is looking for nor do her reasons for wanting power. Nuitari believes he can change her but I don't think he will be able to. Gods know I tried and only succeeded with her outward appearance. That girl has a will of iron, that will bend to no one"

"It might bend to a god Par Salain. You know Nuitari. He usually comes up with pretty interesting ways to persuade is followers into doing what ever he wishes. If she ever defies him, I truly do fear for her safety," said Antimodes and he set his empty glass aside.

"You worry to much Antimodes," sighed Par Salain.

"And you don't worry enough. I hope you have considered the fact that Rosemarta is going to be plenty pissed off with you when you talk to her. Do you still plan on talking to her?" Par Salain nodded and drained his glass.

"Yes, in the morning" the old white robe turned his eyes to the window. "Leave me Antimodes, its late and I need to rest" the arch mage nodded, stood up and walked toward the door. Before leaving he turned and bowed.

"Good night Par Salain" once Antimodes had gone Par Salain walked slowly to his bed chamber and collapsed upon the bed, exhausted from the days events.

Above the tower the three moons remained. The black moon was closer then it had ever been before.


	13. Results

Results 

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée thirteen

I paid a call upon Rosemarta this morning but she was still asleep so I shall try again this afternoon. No doubt she will be just as surprised as the rest of us to learn that she is a black robe. I know many who think she should have been a red robe instead and perhaps she would have been had Nuitari not been present at the time of the Test. As I told Antimodes last night the dark moon god has had his eye upon Rosemarta for some time and I doubt very much that he would have given her up. Not that I blame him. She will be a powerful ally to him. A strong force that he hopes to use to take the conclave. I do believe he will have some trouble bending Rosemarta to his will but we shall see, after all he is a god, and a damn vengeful one that won't stand for defiance.

I did however pay a call upon another that survived the Test this morning. A girl by the name of Angelique, now a red robe. Justaris had high hopes for her, as did a comrade of his a man named Tryfan. She is pleased to be a red robe and inquired after Rosemarta's well being. I told her to mind her own business and left her. I never did like that girl nor her wish to socialize with Rosemarta and so I did my best to keep the both of the separate. I did not wish for Rosemarta to pick up any bad habits such as flaunting her studies on such trivial matters as friendship. Of course now that the both of them are no longer students I cant shut them up in their rooms anymore. But I have heard from Laddona that one of her former lovers, a man by the name of Sarilban, is interested in being Rosemarta's master. So once they are both apprenticed they will hardly have time for socialization, and so both will produce far better results.

"A black robe, I still can't believe it," sighed Jenna as she took another sip of her wine.

"Nor can I, but she made her decision and that's all there is too it" replied Morgen as he himself took another sip of wine. Jenna nodded. The two red robes sat with Dalamar in the study. Morgen had also called upon Rosemarta that morning to find her still asleep. The folded black robe he had seen at the end of her bed had been a clear enough indication of the results of her test.

"You know if I didn't know better I'd say that Par Salain planed for this to happen" Morgen drained his glass. Dalamar sniffed.

"Cant blame Par Salain for everything Morgen" Morgen stared into his wine glass.

"Taking his side now are you Dalamar?"

"Oh don't make me laugh. What I meant was that I, along with every other black robe in this tower no doubt, felt how strong the presents of the dark moon god was in the weeks leading up to the Test. He's had his eye on her for quite some time. So if you wish to blame anyone, blame Nuitari"

"I'd much rather blame Par Salain its safer" Dalamar huffed. Jenna leaned forward to set her glass down.

"In any case what's done is done the only thing to do now is look forward. Has a master been chosen for her yet?" her question was posed to Dalamar who nodded.

"Yes, Sarilban wishes to have her as his apprentice. No doubt Par Salain will mention it to her when he goes to see her"

"Do you think she will benefit from him?" Dalamar nodded.

"I believe so. Sarilban is a very knowledgeable man. There are many things he will be able to teach her. The only way she could have done better is if Laddona her self had volunteered to be her master"

"So at least she has gotten a good master out of this," sighed Jenna. Through out their conversation Morgen had sat quiet staring into his wine glass, absorbed in his own thoughts.

A black robe, after all the things that had happened to her and now this, a life of skulking in shadows, of looking over her shoulder, of barring mistrust from all saver her comrades. One cruel twist of fate after another, he wondered how long she would be able to bare it.

"Bet you're pleased about how things turned out aren't you Dalamar?" Morgen at last looked up from his glass to look the dark elf in the eye.

"I don't think I get your meaning Morgen"

"There is now one more black robe in the world and a skilled one at that, one that has the potential to be an arch mage if she works hard. And on top of that she's very high in Nuitari's favor. Oh yes how very pleased you must be"

"As a matter of fact I am Morgen and I am rather surprised that you are not. You talk as if she had been sentenced to death"

"She may as well have been. How I pity you black robes. Anywhere you go you have to watch over your shoulders. I'll never understand how most of you dare to walk in daylight. Then there are those like you, Laddona, and that Sarilban bastard that think that you hold the world in your hand, when in reality that world would rejoice to be rid of you. And now Rosemarta must share your fate. A death sentence would have been kinder" Dalamar was seething with a rage that he was barley able to contain, when it came to his pride the dark elves temper knew no bounds. But in a spectacular show of restraint the elf clenched his fists tight and stared coolly at Morgen.

"Your pity is a useless and unwanted as you are Morgen. Though we may watch over our shoulders we truly have no need since no one, not even the boldest assassin would dare touch us for fear of the power that is at our disposal. As black robes all we have to do is ask Nuitari for power and he shall grant it, no questions asked. Where as Suilari and Luitari will question and waste time pondering an alternative solution. When faced with an assassins blade a white robe will most likely die while attempting to reach a peaceful resolution and the same goes for red robes, except that a red robe wont waste nearly as much time and will eventually attack. White robes are nothing but pansy assed goody two shoes that hide behind a wall of good intentions and Red robes don't have much more spine then they do. The fact is that Black robes are by far the most powerful because we are the most feared. Rosemarta is a very lucky girl to have become a black robe and I shall tell her so my self when I introduce Sarilban to her" a thick tension filled the air and Jenna was caught in the middle of it. The dislike, the hate rather, emanating from these two was staggering.

Jenna had felt it before but never this strongly. The first, and only time Dalamar and Morgen had ever agreed upon anything had been when Rosemarta had been on the brink of death and Dalamar had told Morgen to go ahead and say what he wished to say to her, regardless of whether she could hear him or not. For that brief moment Jenna had thought that the two had finally come to terms with one another but apparently not.

Morgen shot to his feet, his hands twitching just inches from his pouches of spell components. Dalamar was the same. For tense moments neither moved. Morgen growled, shoved his hands into the sleeves of his robes and walked out.

"Coward" Dalamar hissed, if Morgen heard him he didn't show it and just kept walking.

Reaching his room Morgen stormed in and slammed the door behind him. Clenching his hair with his hands the old red robe let out an almost beastlike rawer. All the frustration, he couldn't take it any more, he had to get away. It was time to take another trip to Palanthas.

* * *

Rosemarta woke in a cold sweat; the Test had been running through her head in flashes while she slept. Marz's decapatitation was one such image that she could not banish from her mind. She was thankful that it was forbidden to ever discus what happened during the test for truly she knew she would never be able recant those terrible events to anyone even if she tried.

"Rosemarta? Are you alright?" Rosemarta looked up to see Gremelkin walking toward her bed, his mechanical leg clicking. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine just a little shaken is all"

"Happens to everyone I would imagine" replied the old cat as he leaped up onto the bed. His one good eye went to the folded black robe on the end of her bed. "So this is it then. You're a black robe now. I hope you know what that means. This path isn't going to be easy"

"I know but it's the one that will get me what I want"

"And what might that be?"

"What do all Black robes want? Power, Gremelkin, I want to prevent the possibility of what happened in the Test ever happening in real life. I want to be able to protect those I care about. If that means living a life of mistrust, fear, and loneliness, so be it" Rosemarta rose from her bed and picked up the black robe. "As long as Nuitari gives me what I want he shall have my loyalty and I shall ware his color proudly"

"Nuitari will want you to use your power to destroy rather then protect. You know that don't you?"

"Well I have other plans so he will just have to deal with it. My motivation for power is not his" Gremelkin's eyes went wide.

"I would watch what your saying if I were you. Nuitari isn't one to tolerate defiance in any form. When he gives an order he expects it to be followed, you should know that" Rosemarta slipped the robe on and turned to look at her self in the mirror.

"Who said anything about defying him Gremelkin? All I meant was that I have other priorities that must come first. Once I have what I want I may do what ever he wishes, but not before. He will just have to be patient"

"He's not known for that either," muttered the cat as Rosemarta continued to regard herself in the mirror.

A knock came to the door then.

"Come in" called Rosemarta distractedly. It was Par Salain who entered. Seeing Rosemarta wearing her black robe he smiled pleasantly and folded his hands into the sleeves of his own robe as he walked up to her.

"Glad to see you're awake at last. I called upon you this morning but you were still asleep" his eyes looked her up and down as he said this. "Black rather suits you, my child" Steel entered Rosemarta's dark eyes.

"I'm not your child Par Salain, what have you come here for?" not the least bit offended by Rosemarta's sharp comment Par Salain said.

"Well it's my experience that often times after the Test our surviving students sometimes have questions for me to answer. So I have come to answer yours, that is unless you have none, in which case" the old white robe turned to leave, Rosemarta stepped forward.

"Wait" Par Salain turned.

"Yes?"

"I do have one question that I would like answered Par Salain"

"I thought you might. Please, ask it" Rosemarta hesitated, wondering if she really wanted to know the answer to this question. "I'm waiting child," said the head white robe impatiently. Rosemarta looked the head of the conclave strait in the eye.

"I want to know why you thought it necessary for me to see them suffering. Seeing them all dead would have been bad enough but having to watch Marz and Morgen both die, I'll carry those horrid images for as long as I live. Out with it old man, what's your explanation?" the whit robe ran his tongue along his bottom teeth as he chuckled.

"My explanation is simple. I wanted you to see exactly what you were getting yourself into. True the days of the King Priest of Isar are dead and gone but events such as the one you saw are not as uncommon as you may think. The world is not kind to magic users, even a white robe such as myself is not completely safe, but far safer then you that's for sure. Though burnings are not so commonplace now days there are some unlucky mages who have been run out of towns such as Palanthas by bold knights or rabble-rousers. I wanted to shatter your naive reasons for wanting to become a mage in the first place and I think I have quite effectively. I've opened your eyes to harsh reality and it shall be ever harsher since you are a black robe now. I would never leave these walls if I were you" Rosemarta stood stark still, a hatred the likes of which she had never felt before toward the head of the conclave welled up in her breast and threatened to suffocate her, she choked it down.

"You think I'm afraid Par Salain? You think to keep me hear? Chained with in these walls? How can I protect those I love from in here? But then again that does not concern you does it? You don't care what happens to anyone or anything as long as it does not threaten all you have built here. You don't care at all" Rosemarta sniffed "White robe my ass, your more black robe then I am" faster then she could blink Par Salain closed the gap between them, striking her so hard it sent her reeling backward on to the bed. Rosemarta placed a hand to her face and smirked at the head of the conclave, fully expecting him to strike her again. Gremelkin hissed as he went rigid prepared to attack the old white robe if he tried it. Instead he clenched his teeth, spun on his heel and stormed out. Rosemarta could not help laughing. It was obvious that she had hit a nerve, and that wasn't an easy thing to do with Par Salain.

"Good" she snickered. Gremelkin turned to her.

"Once again I would caution you on what you say"

"Oh come off it Gremelkin what's that old parchment mouth going to do? Talk me to death?"

"He can do much more then that Rosemarta and you know it. He's the head of the conclave," Rosemarta snorted.

"Some head of the conclave he is, conniving bastard"

"Took the words right out of my mouth Rosemarta. But still I would mind your familiar's advise, its unwise to get on Par Salain's bad side now a days" again Rosemarta turned toward her door. There stood Dalamar and another black robe she didn't recognize. He too was an elf, taller then Dalamar, with hair of dark mahogany laced with red, and cold dark eyes that shimmered like black ice. Seeing Rosemarta's puzzled gaze Dalamar smiled.

"It seems I temporarily misplaced my manners, do forgive me. Rosemarta this is Sarilban. He has agreed to take you on as his apprentice" hearing this Rosemarta bowed deeply to the taller elf.

"Thank you master Sarilban. I am honored"

"No thanks required, nor wanted. I could hardly deny a request from Laddona and Dalamar gave you a good reference. Besides that I could use the help, I work in the archives, there are a great many books that still need cataloging, that is if you feel your up to the task" his voice was cold to match his eyes, hearing it made many shudder, but Rosemarta remained still.

"I'm ready when ever you give the word master Sarilban"

"Very well then, you start in the morning, good day" Sarilban turned to leave. "Are you coming Dalamar?"

"Not just yet Sarilban, I wish to speak with Rosemarta alone" Sarilban did not so much as shrug.

"As you wish" the tall elf mage departed with out another word. Dalamar turned back to face Rosemarta.

"We ran into Par Salain on our way down to meet you, he didn't look at all pleased, and judging by what you were disgusting with your familiar before we came in, I would say that he was here was he not?" Rosemarta nodded.

"Yes he was here"

"He came to talk to you about the Test?"

"Yes"

"And no doubt he had some rather choice words about black robes, am I right?"

"Quite a few yes" Dalamar nodded.

"I thought he might so listen closely to what I have to say. There is no shame in being a Black robe, none at all. Truth be told we are the most powerful mages there are since Nuitari will gift us with the power we want no questions asked. True there are few that trust us but fear can be a very powerful thing, no one dare touch us and those that do, don't live to regret it. You are a very lucky young woman to have caught Nuitari's interest, for he rewards his favored handsomely. I am proud to have you as a comrade Rosemarta Dasrenvair" the elf extended his hand and Rosemarta took it.

"As I am proud to be yours master Dalamar" a rare smiled grassed the lips of the dark elf.

"I shall leave you know to what ever plans you had made for the remainder of the day. Good afternoon" with this the dark elf turned and departed.

* * *

The passing of the remainder of the day was marked by nothing of significance. Par Salain was reported to have stormed into his office, demanding not to be disturbed. A malicious smile had passed over Rosemarta's lips when she had heard this at the dinner hour.

The night was quiet and Rosemarta spent it in her room alone with Gremelkin, reading a book on the history of the elf's, one of the three that she had never noticed upon her shelves until now. At around midnight a knock came to her door.

"Come in" she called lazily. The door opened slowly and Morgen walked in. A scowl flashed across Rosemarta's face as the old red robe came closer.

"Evening Rosy girl, how are you feeling?"

"Well, thank you" she eyed the pack on the old red robes back. "Leaving again are you?"

"Yes Rosy, you see…" was their any point in offering an explanation? She would make up her own anyway no matter what he said. He cleared his throat and began again. "Well… the air around here is getting a bit stale, time for a change of scenery"

"I see," replied Rosemarta coldly.

"You could come with me you know Rosy, like before"

"I cant, Master Sarilban whishes to see me in the archives tomorrow to begin my apprenticeship" Morgen became sullen.

"Marz and the others miss you, you know, especially Jarrin"

"I miss them too but I haven't the time at the moment"

"Do you want me to tell them something from you?"

"Only that I miss them too and that I shall come and see them when I can"

"Alright then" a short silence passed between them and Morgen shifted from foot to foot.

"When do you leave?"

"Immediately if possible"

"In that case good bye Morgen, safe journey"

"Good bye Rosy" Morgen turned and walked swiftly out. A few quiet moments passed then Rosemarta's face twisted into an ugly mask of mixed emotion as she flung the book she had been holding against the wall. She stared at it for a while before finally standing to go pick it up. She looked it over to see that it wasn't seriously damaged, brushed it off and placed it back on the shelf. She then walked to her desk to blow out the single candle that rested there, flooding the room with darkness. With only the light of Suilari shining through the window to see by she changed out of her black robe and climbed into bed. There was a certain comfort in the darkness that she had never felt before, almost as if she herself were at one peace with the darkness. She rolled over to look out the window. Suilary was clearly visible, as was Luitari and after only a few seconds of searching she found Nuitari, a blank round space in the sea of stars that only she and other black robes knew how to find. Instead of giving light the black moon absorbed it and as she looked at it she could almost feel herself being pulled in too. At last after many long minutes sleep finally overcame her, causing her eyelids to close and her breathing to slow to a steady rhythm. Though she of coarse was unaware of it there were eyes that watched her as she slumbered, dark eyes in a round face split by a pleased and rare grin.


	14. Apprentice

Apprentice 

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée fourteen

It has been a month since the Test and the child is faring remarkably well with Sarilban, far better then I had suspected. But I suppose that their compatibility should not surprise me that much. After all she is a woman with out a people and he is an elf with out a home, similar situations if different circumstances that brought them about. Sarilban is a man of many secrets so I was surprised when he agreed to take Rosemarta on as his apprentice. But, as he is so fond of saying himself, his secrets guard them self's, if this were not the case I doubt very much if he would ever let anyone with in ten feet of him. He keeps the girl busy from what I hear, sorting and shelving the books and scrolls that he himself hasn't gotten too as well as the new ones that come in at a constant rate. Angelique is yet to be apprenticed at this point but I don't think it will last for long for I do believe that Tryfan may have an interest in her, in more ways then one. I my self am in need of a new apprentice but I, for obvious reasons, cannot take her. Our new students shall be arriving soon and perhaps among one of them I might find my new apprentice. Come to think of it Morgen might have made a good master for Angelique but he has been gone for this entire month and I do not expect him to be back anytime soon. Not that I'm complaining mind you, I enjoy the quiet.

The elves mind had wandered again, as it was wont to do during the quiet hours of the long workday. And as usual it was the face of a woman that filled his mind. A woman so beautiful that she seemed to have been hand crafted by the gods them self's. That was the way he had always seen her and the way he remembered her, the way he would always remember her, in the years before…. Before…

"Master Sarilban?" he jolted awake. He was seated at his desk. Before him was an open logbook, one of about twenty in which were recorded all the books and scrolls that were held in the archives of Wayreth. Ink from the quill he had been holding had dripped onto the page making a large black splotch that he frowned at before looking up.

Standing in front of him was Rosemarta, his new apprentice, looking worried.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing master its just you looked…upset" Upset? Yes he supposed he must have since it had been a very long time since he had been able to think of her with out being upset.

"You were worried about me then youngling?" she nodded.

"Yes, I was" a faint smile appeared upon Sarilban's face but it was quick to disappear.

"I appreciate your concern but I am perfectly well now so kindly return to your work" when she didn't move his eyes became cold. "I said return to your work" Rosemarta bowed slowly and did as she had been bid. A tarring sound broke the sighlents of the archives as he removed the ruined page from the logbook.

On the whole Sarilban liked Rosemarta. She worked quietly and disturbed him only to ask a question or to inquire after his well being which wasn't very often.

Sarilban liked to think of himself as a man conditioned for solitude and so the loneliness of working in the archives didn't bother him in the least. Every so often he would get visitors if a certain manuscript could not be found in the library, but it was strictly business nothing more. Sarilban had few friends and even fewer acquaintances to begin with. The only mage's at the tower that he counted as friends were Dalamar and Laddona, and he didn't see much of them on a regular basis either.

Laddona had been…well he was not really sure what she had been. He had enjoyed her company, found her attractive, and had slept with her but he was not all together sure if it had been love. For he had known love before, all be it a long time ago, and with Laddona it had not felt the same. It had died not too long after starting and he had never thought of why, for he truly did not care.

Dalamar was another story all together. Dark elves were few and far between now a days and Dalamar was the only one that Sarilban had ever been able to stand, for what reason he couldn't rightly say. It could be that he saw an image of him self with in the young dark elf. Or perhaps it was the fact that the only one that could truly understand a dark elf would be another of the exact same.

But now for some reason this girl, Rosemarta, seemed…

Voices interrupted Sarilban's thoughts. Voices muffled by the books in the depths of the archives. Heaving a shallow sigh the dark elf rose from his desk to seek the voices out. He had not gone far before his keen hearing recognized one of the voices as his young apprentice, the other was still a mystery but it was definitely male. As he got closer he at last recognized it as that of Tryfan. His curiosity sparked, Sarilban stood in the shadow of one of the bookcases to listen.

"Angelique has been asking after you Rosemarta. She is concerned about your well being"

"I see, well I've been terribly busy lately and I doubt if I could get the time in to see her today. So if you could tell her from me that I am well and that I hope she is the same I will be grateful" Tryfan chuckled.

"I'll do that. Been busy have you? Sarilban's not working you too hard is he?"

"No, not at all, in fact I enjoy it"

"Glad to hear it. All the same though when it comes to Sarilban I think you ought to know"

"She ought to know what Tryfan?" asked the dark elf as he emerged from the shadows startling both mages and nearly causing Rosemarta to drop the books that she was holding. Tryfan half smiled.

"That your almost as bad as Astinus when it comes to work"

"That I am and that having been said I think you have distracted my apprentice for long enough, if you have business you will conduct it with me" he turned to Rosemarta. "As for you those books aren't going to sort them self's, back to work" Rosemarta bowed to both mages and hurried away.

"Getting along are you?" asked Tryfan, side glancing at Sarilban.

"As well as can be expected for a master and an apprentice" a malicious glint entered Tryfan's eyes, a look that was quite uncommon for him. Had anyone he had a particularly close relationship with been in the room at the time no doubt they would have been shocked to see it.

"You know there are some who think that she should have been a red robe instead"

"And you among them I suppose?" Tryfan nodded. "I see, well you know what thought did don't you Tryfan?" a tight-lipped smile appeared upon the red robes face.

"Shit him self and thought he didn't"

"Precisely, now surly you didn't come here just to distract me from my work with old news" the tight smile disappeared and Tryfan became himself again.

"Your right, I actually came down here looking for a scroll"

"Do be more spesific will you? We have many scroll's here," Sarilban said this calmly even though he knew that Tryfan and been deliberately vague just to irritate him.

"Of course, the scroll I am looking for is part of a collection written by Aleck Torin on the history of the Drow" Sarilban's eyes turned to stone.

"Is that meant to be funny?" the steel in the dark elves voice was unmistakable but Tryfan appeared unfazed.

"Not at all I am quite earnest. In fact it's a subject that I have been interested in for some time"

"Really? Since when?"

"Since I learned that Rosemarta was to be _your_ apprentice" the two mages stared at one another for a long space of time until Sarilban finally turned his back on the red robe.

"This way" said the dark elf tersely as he led the younger red robe through the many shelves. There were many who wondered how it was possible for the elf to find his way around with out carrying a list with him at all times and a map, as other keepers of the archive had done before. Every so often one would inquire as to the dark elves secret and always they would be met with a sneer and a cold answer of.

"Do I look like a human to you?" the glib remark was usually enough to silents any further questions, especially if the asker had been human themselves. The truth of the matter was that Sarilban had a spectacular memory. He had only to look at something once and he would remember it almost flawlessly. Tryfan knew this and so was not surprised when it took but fifteen minuets to locate the scroll he had requested.

"Here it is, you know the rules for its handling I trust?" Tryfan nodded. "Good, now is that everything?"

"Yes this is all Sarilban my thanks" Tryfan bowed stiffly, Sarilban returned it and watched gratefully as the red robe departed. Hearing nothing save Rosemarta's footsteps echoing from somewhere in the archives the dark elf returned to his desk to await the end of the day.

* * *

The hour's passed almost with out Sarilban's notice. He completed fifty pages without interruption and when the chimes in the mechanized clock that Tongs had set upon an iron pole extending from the wall, finally struck the hour of five he set his quill down and rubbed his eyes warily with one hand.

He knew she was there with out looking up.

"Have you completed your days work?"

"Yes master I have"

"Very well then you may go. I shall see you on the morrow. Good night"

"Good night master" he remained at his desk and listened to her footsteps as they faded amongst the bookshelves. He heard a door open then close, then silents. He sat alone for a few more moments before closing the book, setting his quill and ink with in a drawer, and then departing for his own chamber, making sure to lock the door of the archives securely behind him.

He passed a number of mages on the stairs, none of them colleagues of his so he ignored them and continued on to his room, sealing his door with a wizards lock before retiring to his bed. He did not fall asleep for long hours, full knowing what awaited him when he did. Sleep was his most vulnerable state and so it was there that the demons he had long fought waited.

In the beginning he had thought, most logically at the time, that he would be able to deprive himself of sleep and still be able to function. Thus never having to face the demons at all. But he was soon to learn that this plan was greatly flawed for even elves needed sleep, no matter how far above humans they believed them self's. It only ever lasted but a few hours. Only for a few hours a night did he have to bare this torture and so he resigned him self to it, however reluctantly. And so he took a breath, closed his eyes, and allowed sleep to take him, into its pitiless embrace.

* * *

It was a warm and beautiful summers day, but then there was never an ugly summers day in Silvanesti or a cold one, so this description was unnecessary and highly unesenal to the memory. He lay awake looking at her, marveling at her, adoring her, as was his ever-increasing habit after every night he spent with her. Her name was Halunakara. Her hair was the color of rosewood, her skin tanned golden by the sun. She was the most beautiful thing he had is his possession and he had sworn many a time that he would never let any other have her. He let a few more minutes go by before getting up and dressing. He had worn the white robes then, for being a nobles son had entitled him to learn magic, a craft that was forbidden to anyone of low social class, such as Dalamar the Dark who still had a few centuries to go before being born.

Once he was done dressing he turned to look upon her once more before descending the stairs to the main room of the grand house that he had inherited from his father, and his father from him and so on down the line farther back then he cared to remember. It was early yet but already the servants were setting about their duties. His nose caught the smell of breakfast being made but he did not care to stop, not this morning. Had he known what was to happen later that day as a result of his next actions chances are he would have stayed his steps, turned around, and gone back. But he did not know and so he kept on.

He passed familiar faces on the many garden pathways that surrounded the palace and a few on the road leading away from it, all of which he ignored. There was one face he should have paid attention to. Those of his rival a man that was a match for him in age but not in skill. A jealous man with a conniving mind that he knew to be weary of but today his mind was on other things, so he did not see the eyes of this man following him curiously, as they had many times before but never so intently. They were searching eyes, probing eyes, burning eyes, eyes that spoke his doom.

After the first few months of being a white robe he had felt something stir with in him. He wanted more, far more then the roll of a white robe could ever give to him. But the practice of darker magic's was forbidden even to those of noble blood. And banishment awaited those who were foolish enough to get caught. But Sarilban was no fool, he had a plan, one that had served him well thus far and one that he was certain would serve him well for years to come.

He walked till he was out of sight of the city and then turned his steps onto an old abandoned hunting trail, which had been with out use for years and was now over grown with brush. At a point not too far along the path three trees, the victims of strong spring winds lay across it, completely cutting it off. It was here that Sarilban dropped to his knees to begin clearing away the dirt that covered the iron door leading down to his secret laboratory. Breaking the wizards lock Sarilban pried the door up and shoved it aside. He swung one leg over, then the other onto the ladder, went down a few rungs before pulling the door back into place. Reaching the bottom of the ladder he turned so that his back was to it before commanding the lamps to light.

The blue light of the lamps reviled a large room with a flagstone floor, walls, and ceiling. At the rooms center was a large round table littered with beakers, test tubes, and other such implements. The shelves beneath the table housed jars of many different sizes filled with herbs and other more curious things, like dried frogs. Cabinets along the walls held scrolls and books. It had taken many months to build this room. Many months of transferring materials and tools by night but it had been well worth it. He spent quite a fair amount of time here on a regular basis, learning things that would get him either killed or banished if he was not careful. But he didn't care, knowledge such as this was worth risking everything for, or so he had thought.

It was late afternoon by the time he decided to leave. He packed everything he had been working on neatly away and figured that he would give Halunakara the same story that he always did, he had appointments to keep. It was simple but believable and had always worked. He took on last look around before leavening. No sooner had he placed one hand outside of the entrance when two sets of hands grabbed hold of him and slammed him against a near by tree, while a third set took his spell components, and a forth struck him hard on the back of the head with a stone, causing him to black out.

The next thing he remembered was wakening up in chains and being dragged into the presents of the Speaker of the Stars, the great grandfather of the doomed king Lorac. The one who had betrayed him had been his long-standing rival Karistran, a jealous and spiteful man whose only goal in life was to be as big an asshole as his father had been. The evidence brought forth against him for practicing forbidden dark magic was damning and undeniable baring only one possible punishment, banishment.

He remembered how heavily the sentence had weighed on his heart. He remembered the pain of the stones that struck him as he was taken from his homeland still in chains. He remembered Halunakara screaming his name and how her voice choked off in a sickening gurgle. He remembered his own frightened cry, as he demanded to know what had happened to her. He would never find out. He remembered falling then landing hard, then nothing. Only Halunakara's scream and Karistran's laughter echoing in his ears.

* * *

"Master!" Sarilban woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed. He was sweating, the sheets were tangled, and he was breathing hard as if he had been running.

"Master?" the elf turned to see Rosemarta standing there in her nightdress.

"You…what are you doing here?"

"Forgive me master but I heard you calling out in your sleep. I was"

"Worried?"

"Yes" the dark elf heaved a sigh and attempted to replace the hard mask that he always wore, and collect himself. What had she heard and how much? His eyes became stone.

"If you"

"Tell anyone? You need not fear master I won't tell a soul"

"How can I trust you?"

"Do you have any reason not to? What would I gain from telling anyone of this besides that I respect you far too much to ever do anything of the sort" Sarilban's mask cracked and fell away as a faint smile came across his lips.

"I thank you youngling but tell me what was it that I was saying?"

"You kept repeating a name, a woman's I think, and a mans. The only other words I was able to pick up were betrayal and banishment. The other words I didn't understand. You were speaking elfish"

"I see" Sarilban fell quiet for a while; Rosemarta remained where she was allowing him to collect his thoughts. "Do you have any idea what its like to loose everything youngling? To loose everything you loved in one foul blow? So swiftly that you could almost swear is was a dream but when you wake you know it for the horrible truth?" for long moments Rosemarta didn't answer because she didn't know how to, Sarilban was about to tell her to leave when.

"Yes master, I do"

"What?" he was surprised for he had not expected her to answer. She settled her eyes upon a nearby chair.

"May I sit down?" the elf nodded

"Please do"

"Thank you" she sat, took a breath, and then looked the ancient dark elf in the eyes. "I was only a very young child when Morgen found me alone at the side of the road leading to Palanthas, or at least that what he says, I wouldn't count on that being the entire truth but for now let us say that that is all there is to it. I didn't remember a thing about my parents and I still don't. I used to be able to remember odd phrases or a personality trait but I can't even remember that now and it is likely that in time I will forget them completely. This tower is the only home I have ever known, or it's the only one I can remember. So yes master I know what it is like to loose everything all too well"

Sarilban regarded her with something that resembled stunned silents on his face. This was not the answer he had been expecting. Par Salain's words to him from a month back suddenly came to him and replayed in his head.

"_Why did you decide to take the child as your apprentice when you refused all the others before her?" Par Salain had asked._

" _All the others were_ _humans" he had hissed._

"_Not so, there were_ _elves too if I recall Sarilban the Shadow Stalker, and quite gifted ones at that. So why after all this time have you finally decided to take an apprentice?" _

"_Laddona and Dalamar both spoke on her behalf and requested it of me. She is also far more skilled then the others I have seen. And after all these years I could use the help, and the company as well...I suppose" _

"_But she is neither human or elf" he had smiled and turned to face the white robe. _

"_Exactly" _

He had not understood that answer, until now. The ancient dark elf detested humans and elves, for the obvious reason, both but this girl was neither one nor the other. She was something different, something he could not name. Intriguing and above all tolerable on a most pleasant level. The ghost of a pleasant smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you youngling. You may go now I'm alright"

"Are you sure master?" the elf nodded.

"Yes I am sure, good night" Rosemarta stood and bowed to him.

"Good night master Sarilban" as she left the elf settled back down into his bed. He lay awake for a few more minuets before closing his eyes and enjoying the first peaceful sleep he had had in what seemed like centuries.


	15. Healing Music

Healing Music 

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée fifteen

Winter is upon us again but it is new yet. Three days of hard snowfall has completely blanketed the world in white. Cold and Beautiful, humph sounds like a few women I know around here. Rosemarta has brought out a most interesting new side of Sarilban the Shadow Stalker over these past months. By this I do not mean that he has gained any new friends or broken away from his life of seclusion, Heaven forbid, but he is in a slightly better humor now a days and even seems to be looking forward to the Yule tide holiday, not that anyone would ever get him to admit it. Thinking on what I mentioned earlier I suppose he has gained a friend in Rosemarta and she in him. As for the girl she of course sees no reason at all to hide her excitement for the upcoming holiday and I have no doubt that she plans on going to Palanthas to spend it with that Minotaur silversmith and his family. Morgen has been gone for nearly four months now, the result of Rosemarta's test upset him more then I thought it would. But I have a feeling that he shall be returning soon. No matter how much of a prison he may think this place it truly is the only place he belongs anymore.

On a separate note Tryfan has taken Angelique as his apprentice, as I thought he would. But it is only a temporary arrangement as it is unwise for a student and a teacher to have feelings for one another, its libel to interfere with her studies on a great many levels.

On yet another separate note Rosemarta's harp playing has reached a point where I could almost swear that the instrument has a mind of its own, almost as if it tells her what and how to play. She has been practicing with different light effects and illusions while she plays. That girl is a stage show all of her own and sometimes I think I can almost see the trees of Wayreth swaying to her melody's.

The ancient and magic forest of Wayreth, thought by many as only legend, it could be there one minuet then gone the next like a phantom. You only found it when it wanted to be found and even then you were lucky if it let you reach your destination. The tall dark trees stood quiet and still and seemed even more quiet and still in the thick snow. A lone black robed figure sat in the middle of the snow covered clearing around the tower. To one looking down from above she may have looked like an ink spot on a flawless piece of parchment. Snowflakes clung to her wolf skin cloak and refused to stir an inch when she lifted her fingers to the strings of the harp that had suddenly appeared in her lap. Her face was blank of all expression for any feeling at all that might have shown on her face could be portrayed through the notes that her fingers now pulled from the strings, but these too were emotionless. Neither happy nor sad or perhaps both at the same time.

Anyone, besides the trees, who might have happened to be listening at that particular moment might have wondered to themselves how she had found the time to continue her practicing since she had not left the tower since before the Test nor had any time to herself, but they would be wrong. She had found the time. In the small hours of the night after all her work was done she had found the time. She could play now even better then before. She could play memories, feelings, and stories. She could produce spectacular illusions and lights with barely a thought. Even now the snow in front of her swirled into the figure of a dancing girl, the kind of which you might find in an Inn or tavern late nights.

Most of her songs had been sad as of late and they spoke of the loneliness she felt. She had Gremelkin yes and she had spoken to Angelique not but a few days ago but they had very little opportunities to talk to one another and Sarilban was still very much a mystery to her and she had the feeling that he wanted to keep it that way. She was lonely for Marz, Mara, and Jarrin. She was lonely for Palanthas and the road. She was even lonely for Morgen. She would admit it to no one but herself but she missed that lying, womanizing, cheating old man. She would be going to Palanthas soon and Morgen knew it so if he were not already in Palanthas he would be traveling there sometime soon to wait for her there at Marz's house. Till then she had her music. The sound of soft footsteps coming up behind her broke her concentration. The music stopped, the dancing girl disappeared as she looked over her shoulder to see a pair of black ice eyes staring down at her.

"No need to stop playing on my account" said Sarilban, the corners of his mouth turned up in a small barely noticeable smile. Rosemarta nodded and placed her fingers to the strings again. This time her fingers spun a lighter melody that spoke of a summer night under the stars in the company of friends. Sarilban listened silently watching, as the trees seemed to be leaning closer in order to hear well. At the songs end they all leaned back to resume their guard duty.

"You are a most masterful harp player youngling"

"Thank you master Sarilban"

"You could do quite well for your self if you ever decided to leave here"

"Yes I suppose I could" there was a wistful tone to Rosemarta's voice as she said this for the thought had never occurred to her before. It could most definitely be a way for her to earn money while she traveled, that is if she ever left. She looked back to Sarilban.

"I was late to work wasn't I? That's why you came looking for me" Sarilban nodded.

"That's right, though I must say I am considerably less angered by it now that I know you were out here playing music and not engaging in less wholesome activities. But considerable time has indeed been wasted don't you think?" Rosemarta nodded and rose to her feet.

"My apologies Master Sarilban I shall return my harp to my room and report immediately to the archives"

"See that you do" Sarilban turned from her and walked back to the tower, Rosemarta followed slowly after him, parting ways with him at the door and heading up the stairs to her room.

* * *

It was late into the afternoon when Sarilban looked up from his work, disturbed by the oddest of sounds. After listening for a few minuets the elf realized that the sound was not so much odd as it was one he had not heard for a long time. It was the sound of someone crying. Finding himself unable to ignore it Sarilban set his quill aside, stood and went in search of its source. After fifteen minuets or so he came upon Rosemarta, leaning with her back against one of the shelves, her hands covering her eyes. Sarilban felt something stir in him but he did his best to ignore it as he went close to her.

"Youngling? What's the matter? Did something happen? Speak to me for Nuitari's sake" Rosemarta wiped her eyes hurriedly and looked up at him.

"Master Sarilban how do you stand it?"

"Stand what? What are you talking about?"

"The loneliness"

"Loneliness? What are you on about?"

"To never leave here to never see anyone how can you stand it?"

"What on" Sarilban stopped himself wondering where this might be coming from. She had never complained of her work in the archives and even seemed to enjoy it. She had no regrets about becoming a black robe at all and seemed rather proud of the fact. So what? Sensing his confusion or perhaps reading it in his eyes Rosemarta looked away from him.

"I'm sorry master for sounding like a fool, forgive me" she made to brush past him but he turned and caught her shoulder.

"Wait" she looked at him, surprise written on her face. He had surprised himself. What was this? Why did he feel the need to help her? To give her an answer to her question. He had felt this way toward few if any people in his life. This wasn't love but it was something close.

"Before I give you an answer let me clarify something for you. There is a difference between loneliness and solitude even though they sometimes walk hand in hand with one another. You have friends here Youngling. That cat of yours, Dalamar, the girl Angelique, even me. You have family elsewhere that you can visit when you please, and yet you speak of loneliness. You are not lonely youngling; to be lonely is to have no one. What you have been feeling, what makes your music so sad, is solitude. Solitude is being on ones own even if you have others, you shut them out. You have family in Palanthas that you have not seen for many months because of your studies, the test, and being my apprentice. That's solitude and some, like my self, are conditioned for it. I am a solitary man by choice I have no desire to associate my self with people because I have lived long enough to make a rather educated opinion about them. I have two people only that I call friends of mine and I am contented with that" the dark elf took a breath and turned Rosemarta to face him.

"But you're not like me, thank the gods. Your strong, all black robes have to be in order to survive, and loneliness is a minor obstacle that your more the ready for. But if you want some advice take advantage of the holiday, go see your family and have a good time. Then after you finish your apprenticeship leave here, do what ever you please with your life. No one can make you stay here if you do not wish it so"

"But what will I do for money?"

"There are people that will pay to sit and listen to you play youngling, remember?" Rosemarta smiled and nodded.

"Your right, thank you Master Sarilban" the dark elf gave her a small smile.

"No thanks needed" he removed his hand from her shoulder and the smile fled from his face, replaced by his usual calm expression. "Now back to work"

"Right away master" Rosemarta bowed and hurried off. Sarilban watched her disappear from sight before returning to his desk. He had forgotten over the years how strange humans could be, especially women.

* * *

The beams of the red and silver moons danced around the room as if reflected through a fractured pane of glass as Rosemarta sat upon the edge of her bed, playing a ballad that spoke of the first birds song of spring and the coming of new life. At the songs end Rosemarta took a long breath and smiled over her shoulder at the moons.

"Your music is happier tonight, did something happen?" asked Gremelkin from where he lay upon the bed, stretched out, his one eye closed. Rosemarta smiled at him and shook her head.

"No nothing really, just had some sense talked into me that's all"

"About bloody time too" Rosemarta chuckled and set her harp down to lean against the wall. As she was getting ready for bed Rosemarta couldn't help but reflect upon what Sarilban had said about leaving here someday. It would be a chance to explore the world that she hardly new and get away from Par Salain and the stale air around this place. She wouldn't use the tower as a shield from the cruelty of men. As she had told Par Salain not too long ago she couldn't protect those she loved from with in these walls and she couldn't, wouldn't live her life in fear. As she lay down to sleep her eyes strayed to the stars and to them she whispered a message that she hoped would carry to Palanthas.

"Soon, I'll be coming soon" her harp caught the light of the red and silver moons, the strings shimmered, making it seem as if they were moving. And as she drifted into the cool dark of sleep she could have sword she heard it playing on its own a soft sort of lullaby that was oddly familiar.


	16. Blank Slates

Blank Slates

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée sixteen

My old bones are glad that the winter has passed us at last. As I had thought Rosemarta went to Palanthas to spend time with her "family". She met up with Morgen there and brought him back with her when she returned. He has not left since. Our new students will be arriving soon and there is much to be done around here, even for one as useless as Morgen Dasrenvair. Those two boys that Laddona mentioned to me before shall be among them. Out of all they are the ones I am most interested in meeting. From what Laddona has told me they sound as though they could be a match for Rosemarta if trained properly, not an entirely equal match I don't think but close. I have decided to stop placing the mandrake in the girl's tea for fear of her taking ill again. If that were to happen I am not so sure I could keep suspicion from myself besides that by now the desired result must have been accomplished. Of course only time will tell if it really worked or not but I am a patient man, I can wait. Getting back to the matter of our new students it will be a group of only four this year, all the others shall be attending schools that are closer to them coming here only to take the Test. Three boys, Allen, plus the two I aforementioned, and one girl Aruna. Four new blank slates just waiting for the right hand to guide them.

"There will be no work for you today Youngling for I shall not be in the Archives. The new students are set to arrive today, I have preparations to attend to" said Sarilban as he stood in the doorway of his chamber. Rosemarta had reported to the Archives as she did every morning only to find her master absent. She had gone looking for him and found him in his room. The tower was always busy at about this time when news came of the new students; she imagined it must have been the same when she had first arrived her self. She figured she probably should have expected this but shrugged inwardly and bowed to the tall elf mage.

"I understand master Sarilban, good day" the elf nodded coolly and disappeared behind his door with out a word. Now what was she to do all day? She could return to her room she supposed and read, or practice playing but for some reason she didn't fell much like doing either. Lady Jenna was away from the tower tending to her shop in Palanthas. She came to the tower only to see Dalamar when she heard he was here or to talk with Morgen, whom she was long time friends with. Dalamar the Dark was also gone for he had little to do with tower business, she was not such a great friend with him anyway, or with Morgen for that matter, who was here. And Gremelkin had been gone when she woke up in the morning. So what to do? Any of the older mages that she knew would be busy as Sarilban was and she didn't know many of the students here that were her own age. Except for one, one whom she had not spoken to or seen for a long time. No time like the present.

* * *

Angelique's room was a far pace from her own, closer to the top of the tower, six doors down from the red robe Tryfan. She knocked on the door hoping she was there but also hoping that she might not be for she had no idea what they might talk about. A few minuets passed, Rosemarta sighed and turned to leave, the door opened and Angelique smiled at her.

"Rosemarta, I was hoping you might stop by, come in" Rosemarta bowed slightly.

"Thank you" she stepped inside and Angelique closed the door behind her. Angelique's room was much the same as her own if a little lighter in décor.

"Please have a seat," said Angeliqe, indicating one of the armchairs as she went to the fireplace to put the kettle on.

"Thank you"

"Would you like some tea?"

"That would be nice, thank you"

"No trouble at all" she brought a tray of cookies over to the table. "Help your self" she sat then and Rosemarta nodded her thanks. The two sat in silents, as Rosemarta had thought there was not much for them to talk about. Angelique flicked her gaze to the kettle a few times as if she could will it to boil faster.

"So are you still getting along well with Master Sarilban?" Rosemarta nodded.

"Yes, I enjoy working in the Archives with him. Its quite, one can breath down there and think in peace"

"Sounds nice"

"It is rather, what of you and Master Tryfan? Getting along alright?"

"Oh yes just fine, he's a wonderful teacher" the kettle started whistling and Angelique rose from her seat and lifted it from the flames. As she placed it on the table atop and iron ring Rosemarta regarded her intently.

"There are stories going around about you and Master Tryfan you know" Angelique fetched some tealeaves from the counter, not pausing for a moment.

"Really?" Rosemarta nodded and watched as Angelique placed the tealeaves in the kettle.

"Yes, not that I am one to by into gossip mind you"

"Then why bring it up?" there was an edge to the red robes voice as she went to retrieve the cream and sugar. Rosemarta regarded her unflinchingly.

"I am not trying to offend or hurt you Angelique I am merely telling you what I have heard and urging you to be careful. We do not live normal lives here at the tower and you know it. Something such as this could cause a great deal of trouble for you. This is the advice of a friend, you need not follow it if you do not wish to, but you needed to hear it" Angelique was quiet for a while. At last she smiled lightly and nodded.

"Thank you Rosemarta, I shall think on what you said"

"That's all I ask" the two fell quiet again, waiting for the tea to steep. Once the appropriate time had passed Angelique lifted and kettle from the ring and poured Rosemarta a cup first.

"What do you think the new students will be like?" Rosemarta shrugged, it was an odd question.

"Similar to us I would imagine, I cant really say for sure. I know that it's a small group this year, three boys and one girl but nothing substantial except that Par Salain and Laddona both seem particularly interested in two of the boys"

"How do you know that?" asked Angelique as she began filling her own cup. Rosemarta leaned forward and poured some cream and two teaspoons of sugar into her cup.

"I hear them talking sometimes, in the late hours of the night when they don't think anyone else is awake. You would be surprised at how well voices and other sounds travel through this tower when its deathly quiet" she sat back in her chair again and sipped at her tea. Angelique did the same and the two slipped into idle chatter, in the back of her mind Rosemarta wondered where Gremelkin could possibly be.

* * *

The warrior cat was wondering the forest of Wayreth alone with no clear goal in mind except that the tall dark trees had looked unusually inviting on this day that the new students would be arriving. His mechanical leg clicked as he walked, the only sound in this silent forest. Rosemarta would be wondering where he was no doubt but she knew he could take care of him self well enough so she probably was not that worried.

He had hoped to run into a fox or perhaps another wolf for he had been itching for a fight these past few days, but there were none to be found, much to his disappointment. Tired of the ground he set his sight upon one of the trees and began to climb. It had not set upon him to wonder about how unbelievably tall the trees grew here until he was already well more then half way up. Reaching the top at last the cat sat and looked all about him. He could see all below him but he could not look beyond the forest for the cloaking spell that hid it from unwanted eyes. It was here that he began to wonder what magic it was that governed this forest. What it Par Salain alone or something else? Something far older, something fused to the ground, to the air that gave the forest its movement and its ability to choose who could see it and who could not, who could enter with their sanity and keep it and who could not.

"One is liable to break their neck climbing so high" the voice startled Gremelkin. He slipped off the branch and began to fall. Only his cat reflexes saved him from an almost certainly deadly drop to the ground below. He used is claws to grab hold of a branch; he clung to it for a while before managing to pull himself up. Once steadied he looked for the one who belonged to the voice. His eyes settled upon an old man with a beard that grew past his knees. His face was hidden by the shadow cast by his ridiculously large and battered gray hat. His robes and boots too were gray. In his left hand he held a battered old walking stick, which like its master looked as if it had never known better days. Gremelkin had the strangest feeling that he had seen the old man somewhere before, but could not remember where.

"At your age you should know its terrible bad manners to frighten the wits out of people. I could have broken my neck"

"My age is of no concern of yours," replied the old man, seemingly ignoring all else that the cat had said.

"What are you doing here anyway? You don't look like a mage to me" the old man scratched his head.

"Well that's because I'm not, well not really. I do know a few frightfully good spells but they seem to have slipped my mind at the moment. Been a while since I used them you see" Gremelkin was becoming irritated.

"Then what in the name of the Abyss are you doing he"

"Oh mercy of the gods on high will the young never learn to shut their mouths long enough to allow someone else to speak? Hear I came to warn you and all you can do is"

"Warn me? About what?" asked Gremelkin, cutting the old mans rant thankfully short. The old man huffed and took a seat. It was apparent that he would not be hurried.

"The new students are coming today yes?"

"Yes but what concern is that of yours?" the old man looked upon the cat sternly and Gremelkin bowed his head slightly. "Apologies" the old man nodded and made to continue.

"I came to warn you to keep an eye upon two of the boys. They are brothers and strangely powerful for they're age considering the fact that they are human. I have reason to believe that Par Salain has plans to use them for some less then white robe like end in the name of Suilari. I advise both you and Rosemarta to be on your guard with them. They will prove to be vary dangerous in the future" a deep suspicion suddenly imbedded it self in Gremelkins heart. He scowled at the old man.

"How do you know her name? Who are you?" the old man stood.

"That my good Gremelkin is irrelevant" a smile appeared upon his face suddenly as a thunderclap. "Now if you will pardon me, I must dash. Things to do people to see and a hat to find. Bare my advice in mind and tell Rosemarta what I said, fare well" the old man turned and began walking away.

"Wait a minuet! I'm not finished with you yet!" Gremelkin took off after him but no matter how fast he ran he could not catch up with him, even though the old man seemed only to be walking. "I said stop!" in the space of a few seconds the old man was gone. Gremelkin stopped dead in his tracks and swept his gaze all about him but the old man was no where to be seen.

"A ghost? But how would it have known Rosemartas name? Or mine for that matter?" he pondered this for a while and came up with no answers. It was almost time now so he turned and made his way back to the tower.

* * *

By the time Gremelkin arrived back the new students had arrived. They were taken up to Par Salain's office to be assigned to rooms and the like. Rosemarta's door was unlocked, indicating that she was in. He leaped up, curled one paw around the knob and swung his back feet into the door, the forward momentum causing the door to swing open. He let go and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Is that you Gremelkin?"

"Yes Rosemarta"

"Where have you been?"

"Just out enjoying some fresh air. And you?"

"I when to visit Angelique for a while"

"Really? That's nice"

"I thought so" the was the sound of splashing water behind the blue partition screen that Rosemarta had set up so she could take a bath. She emerged from behind it wearing a similar colored bathrobe. She smiled at the cat and went to her desk to retrieve her comb. She then sat upon her bed and began brushing her hair. Gremelkin sat next to her and began his own grooming regimen while he considered whether or not to tell her about the old man and what he had said. He finally decided that it couldn't hurt anything.

"I ran into an old man in the woods today" Rosemarta stopped her brushing and side glanced at him.

"And old man?" the cat nodded.

"Yes and he wasn't a mage"

"Then how was he able to enter the forest?"

"I don't know"

"Did he say anything?"

"Yes" he turned to look at her, "He said we should keep our eyes upon two of the new students. Two of the boys, the brothers"

"You mean the ones that Par Salain and Laddona have been talking about?" Gremelkin nodded.

"Yes, said he had reason to suspect that Par Salain might have a not to pure interest in them. Said they will prove dangerous in the future and that we should watch our backs. Seemed dead curtain about it"

"Hum" the two fell silent for a little while, while Rosemarta considered what Gremelkin had said.

"Well considering what we already know I suppose a little extra caution on our part wouldn't hurt" Gremelkin nodded.

"My thoughts exactly"

* * *

All the other students had departed Par Salains office, save for two, the boys that Laddona had spoken to the head white robe about. Both were thin, fair-haired and blue eyed. There were sharp yet moldable minds behind those eyes Par Salain knew, exactly what he needed.

"Laddona tells me that she thinks you boys are gifted. Do you think she's right?" The boys looked at one another then back at Par Salain.

"We were the head of our class master but I do not think that we would call our self's gifted exactly"

"Do you say then that the lady lied?"

"No master not at all, but perhaps he exaggerated just a bit?" Par Salain shook his head.

"I don't think so, Laddona is not one for exaggeration. No I think you are gifted, the both of you. You are destined for greatness; I can see it in you. And I will help you achieve it" the boys looked at each other and then back at Par Salain who sighed. "But listen to me rambling on. Your probably exhausted from the long trip, good night boys" the two bowed and turned to leave. As they reached for the knob the old white robe called to them. "Might I get your names boys? I don't think I caught them the first time" the two turned back to him.

"Tarrin"

"Roent" Par Salain smiled.

"Thank you boys, good night" Par Salain remained awake for a long while after the two had left, marveling at his luck and the gift the Suilari had sent to him once again, perhaps even greater then Rosemarta.


	17. The Chosen of Suilari

The Chosen of Suilari

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée seventeen

A month and a half has passed since our new students arrived and, after much close observation, I have decided eminently to take the boys Tarrin and Roent under my tutelage. They shall be my new project and shall serve me well, of that I have no doubt. I shall keep them closer to me then I did with Rosemarta and see what happens. Perhaps it is vain of me to assume that that both boys shall be white robes so early on, but it is a feeling that I cannot seem to shake. Within them both I sense power like a wellspring bubbling to life and with my aid it shall become a raging torrent. They shall be two of the greatest mages that ever lived, and shall live and serve at my right hand, The Chosen of Suilari.

On a side note today is Rosemarta's nineteenth birthday calibration. She, the cat Gremelkin and Mogen departed for Palanthas this morning. I thought perhaps that Sarilban would not allow her to leave, seeing as how he is not one for such trifling matters. But he gave no word of complaint at all saying that he could do with out his apprentice for one day. The change in him is beginning to worry me.

"Everyone may I have your attention please? I have an announcement to make!" called the large black Minotaur as he pushed his way into the finest Inn and tavern in Palanthas, that even this early in the dinner hour was already quite crowded. He had one arm around his honey colored wife and the other around the thin shoulders of a fair skinned female black robe with long black hair. The din of the room lessened for many here knew Marz and his family, many were also valued customers of his. Behind Marz was his son Jarrin, now eleven years old and a dark mahogany, and the old red robe Morgen Dasrenvair sixty one years old and not in the least bit changed. In the red robes arms was a ginger cat with a mechanical right back leg and a black leather mask over the right side of his face.

Marz walked to the center of the common room with the two women and swept all with his gaze.

"This young lady here, my granddaughter Rosemarta Dasrenvair, is here to celebrate her nineteenth birth day!" A round of applause went throughout the room. Marz nodded and waited for it to die down before continuing.

"So as she is now of legal drinking age I would like a bottle of the finest Elvin wine brought to our table and for the remainder of the evening all drinks are on me!" an even bigger round of applause followed this and some cheering too. Marz laughed in thanks and led the others to one of the larger tables.

"Are you sure your not over doing it a bit my dear?" asked Mara as they sat. Marz smiled at her.

"Never fear my dear. Work has been good these past months, I have more then enough to pay for a nice evening for all and still have plenty left over" when Mara still looked doubtful Marz put a comforting arm around her and drew her close.

"Do you trust me with your heart?" Mara nodded.

"Yes"

"Do you trust me with your life and that of our son?"

"Yes"

"Then do you trust my judgment?" a smile bloomed on Mara's face and she kissed her husband.

"I do, how is it you know just the right way to reassure me?"

"I know everything about you my wife, because I love you" the two sat gazing fondly upon one another till the bar keep arrived with their wine. Marz turned to him.

"Thank you Kainen"

"Will there be anything else master Marz?"

"We are expecting one more Kainen my friend so if you could bring us a honey ham, potatoes, and carrots that will be all" a small ahem could be heard. Marz smiled at the cat. "And some fish for our furry friend here" Kainen smiled and bowed to them.

"Have it to you as soon as possible" the bar keep turned and walked away. Jarrin turned to his father.

"Who else are we expecting?"

"Lady Jenna said she would join us as soon as she closed up shop for the night"

"Ah yes I had almost forgotten"

"Don't let it reach Jenna that you almost forgot her Jarrin lad, else there will be hell to pay" chuckled Morgen, "And I speak from experience" Marz chuckled and uncorked the bottle of wine.

"Silvanesti, rare these days. Good year too" he poured a glass for Rosemarta first and then for himself and the others.

"What do you think of it Rosy girl?" asked Mogen as Rosemarta took her first sip. A small smile came to her lips and she nodded.

"I like it"

"I thought you might princess, you're a lady of class"

"None for me Marz thank you. I'm not too fond of wine," said Gremelkin, as Marz was about to pour some into a small glass dish for the cat. Marz shrugged and set the bottle down before picking up his glass.

"A toast to Rosemarta the lady of the evening. May this her nineteenth year be marked with joy and happiness"

"Here, here" echoed the others as they brought their glasses together with Marz's. Rosemarta blushed and drank to the toast.

"So are you still apprenticed under that elf you spoke of at Yule tide Princess?" asked Marz.

"You mean Sarilban? Yes I am. I enjoy working with him. He's a good teacher and an interesting man"

"Your not in love with him are you?"

"Jarrin!" said Mara, surprised at her son.

"Its all right Mara, and no Jarrin I'm not" Rosemarta shook her head and took another sip of wine. "Besides that his heart is spoken for"

"Honestly Jarrin lad the questions that come out of your mouth sometimes, Gods of magic have mercy" Morgen chuckled and shook his head. Jarrin sank into his chair a bit, had he not been covered in such dark fur all would have seen him blushing.

Jenna entered then and Marz waved her over,

"Over here lady Jenna! Glad you could join us, care for some wine?" Jenna smiled and took a seat next to Morgen.

"That sounds lovely thank you Marz" she accepted the full wine glass and looked to Morgen and Rosemarta. "Have either of you had much chance to talk to the new students?" Morgen shook his head.

"Not really, haven't had the interests"

"I see what about you Rosemarta?"

"Well I spoke to the girl, Aruna for awhile. She ran into some trouble with Tarrin and Roent, the two boys that Par Salain has taken under his wing"

"Keeping them close is he?"

"Very, like a mother hawk"

"What happened?"

"Oh she was carrying some glass instruments for Justarius and they came along and pushed her. The instruments broke and she cut her hand a little. I took her to see Kailin and went with her to explain to Justarius what happened. He was his usual understanding self and things returned to the norm. That's the last I saw of her"

"Name of Luitari those boys sound like a terror" Morgen nodded.

"Brats the both of them. Think their special because Par Salain is personally taking care of their education" Morgen sniffed and took a drink.

"What of Allen? Have either of you had a chance to talk to him?" both shook their heads.

"That's a shame because I discovered him and recommended he be sent to the Tower. He's a good boy, kind hearted, and bright. I have high hopes for him"

"If you say he's a good lad Jenna that's good enough for me. I'll be sure to talk to him if I happen to see him about"

"The same goes for me Mistress Jenna" a loud yawn issued from Gremelkin who stretched and curled up upon the table.

"Must you three really talk of Tower matters today of all days and in front of company?" Rosemarta shrugged guiltily and Morgen and Jenna both sighed.

"Your right Gremelkin. Forgive me Marz I never should have brought it up" Marz shook his head.

"Think nothing of it Mistress Jenna" Marz smiled and the mandolin player struck up a waltz.

"Stand up for a moment will you son?" Jarrin nodded and rose from his seat. Marz stood, turned and bowed to his wife, offering her his hand.

"May I have this dance fair lady?" Mara smiled and took hold of her husband's hand.

"You may indeed my brave captain" Marz chuckled and led his wife to the floor. Jarrin smiled and watched his parents dance for a while before offering his own hand to Rosemarta.

"May I?" Rosemarta nodded and followed Jarrin to the floor. Morgen, Jenna and Gremelkin remained at the table and watched the couples dance. While the song continued Jenna turned to Morgen.

"There are still some things I wish to talk with you about regarding the new students but out of respect for Rosemarta's special day as well as for Marz and his family I shall save them for later. So please don't drink too much" Morgen smiled at her and nodded.

"For you Jenna anything" Jenna returned his smile and turned her gaze back to the floor.

"Master Marz?" Kainen tapped Marz on the shoulder.

"Yes?" he did not stop dancing but simply slowed in order to place his attention upon the barkeep.

"Pardon me for disturbing you and your lady wife but your dinner is ready"

"Ah very well, go ahead and set it out. We shall be returning to the table as soon as the dance is over"

"Right away" Kainen bowed and left the dance floor to return to the kitchen. Once the dance was through Marz, Mara, Jarrin, and Rosemarta returned to their table to find the ham, and vegetables waiting for them. Gremelkin waited for all to be seated before the started on his fish.

The remainder of the night was spent in conversation about anything and everything but the Tower at Wayreth. Morgen and Jenna shared a dance and Rosemarta was coaxed into playing her harp. She played three ballads and two of her own songs. For a finally she made a school of silver fish, a golden shark, and a red octopus meander their way around the common room. The result was spell binding, she even amazed her self. The applause she resived for it was earth shaking and she realized for the first time that what Sarilban had said to her about being able to make money this way if she ever decided to leave the tower.

As the evening came to a close at midnight Morgen was remarkably sober and Rosemarta was drunk. She could walk but not in a strait line and had to support her self my placing one hand on Morgens shoulder. As they departed from the Inn and tavern Marz stayed to pay the bill.

"Thanks for everything Kainen"

"A pleasure as always master Marz, and a good night to you" Marz bowed and walked out to join the others. Placing an arm around his wife Marz looked up at the star lit sky.

"Well come on you lot lets head home" Jenna side glanced at Morgen who nodded and turned to face Marz.

"Actually Marz my friend Lady Jenna and I have some business to discus so we shall be heading to her place. If you don't mind" a strange grin appeared on Marz's face and he winked at Morgen.

"Not at all, don't stay up too late you two. Come along Princess" Marz put his other arm around Rosemarta and headed off in the opposite direction of Morgen and Jenna who made their way away toward the market square to the mage wear shop.

* * *

"Would you like some tea Morgen?" asked Jenna once they reached her apartment above the shop. Morgen nodded as he took a seat.

" Yes I would, thank you Jenna" the female red robe disappeared into her small kitchen and Morgen smiled to himself. Alone at last with her again after all of these years of wanting and wondering. The old red robe knew that she had not brought him here for that purpose and that she was in love with Dalamar, not him but really what did love have to do with physical pleasure? True if there was love involved that made it all the better but years of experience with woman had taught him that one night stands could be just as pleasurable. When Jenna returned with a the tea pot, two cups, cream and sugar upon a tray he was quick to erase the smile from his face. There was business to discuss and he knew that Jenna would not be detoured from her course once she had chosen it.

Jenna poured a cup for Morgen and then for herself and did not speak until she and Morgen had finished fixing their tea to their specific tastes.

"Tell me more about the two boys that Rosemarta mentioned, Tarrin and Roent"

"There is not much to tell, I don't know much about them. I do know that they are twin boys, brothers I think, fair-haired and blue eyed. They are clever, cunning, and very talented for their age. I could compare them to Rosemarta on that note but they are only humans, I'm sure"

"Do you know nothing else?" Morgen shook his head.

"No nothing save that Par Salain keeps them close to him and that he is calling them The Chosen of Suilari" Jenna set her tea cup down lest she drop it.

"The Chosen of Suilari? That's jumping ahead a bit don't you think? They haven't even taken the Test yet"

"I know but Par Salain seems dead curtain that they will be white robes, and powerful ones to be sure"

"And he is teaching them himself?" Morgen nodded. A silence passed between them and it remained unbroken for a long space of time.

"I don't like this Morgen, not at all" Jenna poured herself another cup of tea.

"Neither do I, but what is to be done?" Jenna shook her head helplessly.

"A storm is coming Morgen, I can feel it. Par Salain has something up his sleeve. He has a plan for these boys and it can't be good"

"No doubt of that but the only thing we can do is keep an eye on them and see what happens. If worst comes to worst…we will simply have to take matters into our own hands"

"Summon a secret conclave" Morgen nodded grimly. Another silence passed longer then the one before. Jenna drank the last of her tea and looked out the window to look upon the two moons, still bright in the sky and the one that she could not see but knew was there.

"Rosemarta is the key to all of Par Salains dark secrets. That's the worst part of it" Morgen shook his head.

"No the worst part is that one day she must find out about it. One way or another" Jenna nodded in agreement then stood.

"I am tired Morgen, I think I'll call it a night. What about you?" the old red robe finished off his tea and nodded.

"I think I'll join you"

"Alright, the guest room is that way" she pointed to the opposite end of the room. Morgen smiled up at her roguishly.

"I had hoped that you might entertain the thought of sharing a bed with me Jenna" she returned his smile tartly.

"Once was more then enough Morgen. Those days are past, good night" she turned her back on him and disappeared behind her chamber door. Morgen chuckled to himself and went in the opposite direction to the guest room. Can't blame a man for trying thought he as he climbed into bed and was soon fast asleep.


	18. Boys will be Boys

Boys Will Be Boys

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée eighteen

The boys are doing as well in their studies as I had imagined they would. They are not nearly as advanced as Rosemarta was at their age, since they are purely human, but they are above average. Aside from teaching them the beginning fundamentals of magic I am also taking it upon my self to familiarize them with the laws that govern our life here at the Tower as well as the history of the mages. Admittedly some of the things I tell them are not entirely true. They are bright but also impressionable, they hang upon my every word as I knew they would. There is however one thing that concerns me about them and that is that they seem unusually prone to fights for ten-year-old boys (Ten being the appropriate age at which most of our students begin their studies. The only reason that Rosemarta was permitted to begin her studies at a younger age was because of her superior intellect, and my interest in her at the time) Getting back to the matter at hand. Not but a week ago they confronted the boy Allen about an insult he had apparently muttered under his breath upon passing them. When Allen refused to apologies and offered up further insult a fight ensued. The end result was the breaking of Allen's right arm. The boys insist that they did not mean for things to go that far and have since then apologized to Allen. Justarius brought the incident with the glass instruments and Aruna to my attention shortly after it happened. Boys will be boys I suppose but further incidents of this sort could bode ill for them as well as for me. I shall keep a sharp eye.

Rosemarta had one last task to attend to before her work was done for the day. Antimodes had been down to the Archives earlier that day and had requested the finding and delivering of four important scrolls to his room near the top of the tower. She was not far from the arch mage's room when something slammed into her from behind, knocking her down and causing two things to happen. One was the striking of her head upon the stairs and the other was the dropping of the scrolls that went clattering down the stairs, unrolling as they did so. Rosemarta groaned and put a hand to her head as she looked up to see two blond haired boys running swiftly away from her up the stairs. She didn't have to guess at who they were.

"Hey! You get back here you little" a stabbing pain erupted in her scull forcing her to stop speaking. She felt something warm and sticky and pulled her hand away from her head to see a smear of blood across her palm. She groaned again and looked over her shoulder to see the last of the scrolls clatter out of sight around the bend in the staircase.

"Blast it all" she got up slowly, using the wall to brace her self, turned around and began walking down the stairs to retrieve the scrolls. She had not walked far from where she had been when she came across another young boy with hair of light mahogany and hazel eyes. His right arm was in a sling and in his left he carried the four run away scrolls.

"Are these yours?" he asked. Rosemarta nodded.

"That's right, thank you for getting them for me"

"No problem. I saw them rolling down the stairs and I figured I had better grab them before they get damaged"

"That was very considerate of you. Your Allen right?" The boy raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know?" Rosemarta smiled.

"Well there are only three male students here and I already had a run in with the other two today. Plus lady Jenna told me about you" the boys face lit up.

"Are you a friend of hers?" Rosemarta nodded.

"Yes I am"

"Well in that case I am glad to make your acquaintance Miss" Allen made an awkward attempt to present his hand with out dropping the scrolls. Rosemarta chuckled, took them from him, and offered her own hand*

"Dasrenvair, Rosemarta Dasrenvair" Allen's eyes widened.

"I am even gladder to make your acquaintance then Mistress Rosemarta. I've heard a great deal about you and not just from Lady Jenna either. A pleasure"

"The pleasure is mine. By the way how is your arm?" Allen withdrew his good hand from hers and placed it upon his injured arm.

"It doesn't hurt as much as it used to. Kailin gave me these painkillers to take, and said that I would have to keep the splint and sling on for six weeks, or perhaps more to be on the safe side. She said it was one of the worst fractures she had ever seen. Accident my ass" Rosemarta smiled slightly at this, unable to help her self, it soon vanished when a question came to mind.

"What exactly did you say to them Allen?" Allen shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, and then studied him self and looked up at her again.

"Well first I called them swine born whipping boys. When they confronted me about it I took it back and called them lap dogs. Because honestly that's what they remind me of with the way they practically hang off of the hem of Par Salains robe and nip at his heels. Their a bloody disgrace to the rest of us, that is Aruna and my self, who work very hard in our studies with out any special treatment or consideration" the boys words were not so surprising to her as they were the same sort of words she had heard from older mages, even from Sarilban, about the boys and their behavior. But what did surprise her was to hear them coming from a boy who was no more then ten years old. Allen's expression had darkened.

"They don't belong here, some one ought to"

"Allen" Rosemarta knelt down, balanced herself upon the stairs and placed a hand upon Allen's good shoulder.

"As your elder, and as your friend I must caution you to hold your tongue in the future. What you say is true. The way those two behave is deplorable but the one who decides who belongs here and who does not, as well as what's right and what's not, favors them and he takes advice from a slim few. But it is the job of those slim few to talk to him on this matter, if they see as we do, not ours" she looked to his injured arm. "You have experienced what can happen if rumors or insults reach the wrong ears around here. So I will tell you to keep up your studies, choose your battles wisely and leave these matters in other hands. Do you understand?" Allen was quiet for a few moments before nodding.

"I understand" Rosemarta smiled at him and stood.

"Very well then be on your way, and thanks again" Allen bowed and turned to walk away but then he turned back.

"By the way I think you should go down to see Kailin about that bump on the head. It might be nothing but you never know" Rosemarta nodded.

"Right you are, I'll do that as soon as I get these scrolls delivered. Thank you three times over Allen"

"Have a nice day Mistress Rosemarta" with this Allen turned and continued down the stairs. Rosemarta watched him go with a smile on her face before turning and continuing back up to Antimodes's room.

* * *

After successfully delivering the scrolls to Antimodes, Rosemarta took Allen's advice and went to see Kailin.

"Thoseboysareamenice,anabsolutemenice" muttered Tongs as he mixed together the head ach remedy that Kailin had asked him for. The white robe nodded as she finished wrapping the cloth bandage around Rosemarta's head.

"They are a problem, there's no doubting that. I've never treated two injury's in such fast succession" Tongs came over then and handed Kailin a small brown paper packet with the head ach remedy inside.

"Thank you Tongs" she turned back to Rosemarta. "Your injury isn't serious at most you may experience a mild to sever head ach so I'm going to give you this and you can take it with your tea later on"

"Thank you Kailin and you as well Tongs. But I had best be on my way master Sarilban will be wondering where I've gone off to" she stood, bowed and left the room then before slipping the head ach remedy into one of her pouches and heading back to the Archives.

* * *

Rosemarta arrived back at the Archives to find Sarilban seated at his desk, cold and still as a statue, only his eyes betrayed any hint of displeasure. He did not turn to her as she approached and his voice matched his appearance as he said,

"Your late Youngling. Does it take you an hour and a half to deliver four scrolls?"

"No not usually master"

"Come stand before me so that I might see your face" once he saw the bandage around her head and his expression softened.

"What happened?" Rosemarta placed a hand to her head self-consciously.

"I was pushed"

"By whom?"

"Par Salains boys" the mage nodded grimly, that was what he, had thought.

"Were the scrolls damaged?" Rosemarta shook her head.

"No, they were delivered as promised"

"Good, what of you? Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, it looks worse then it really is and Kailin gave me some head ach medication for later if I need it" Sarilban breathed a small sigh and relaxed in his chair.

"Alright then you may go. Good night Youngling"

"Good night master" Rosemarta bowed and hurried out of the Archives. Once sure she was gone a look of irritation came to the elf's face.

"Your tendency for eaves dropping is worse then ever Laddona"

"Damn it, you and Par Salain are the only two in this tower that can tell when I'm around," said the female head of the dark robes as she emerged from the shadows that prevailed in the Archives.

"And a good thing too. I don't sleep well as it is the last thing I need is you skulking about my room, or anywhere near me for that matter"

"Skulking? What an ugly word" Sarilban smirked.

"There are far uglier ones that I could have used" Laddona sniffed and a brief silence passed between the two black robes. A smile came to Laddona's lips as she walked up beside Sarilban, draped one arm over his shoulders, and placed her mouth close to his ear.

"Anyway why so cold? I remember a time not all that long ago when you would have willingly welcomed me into your room" her other hand brushed across his chest. "Remember? The fun we had?" Sarilban's expression never changed, he did not show the slightest hint of emotion, even when Laddona's hand slipped lower to below his waist. Nor did his voice betray any hidden emotion as he said,

"Those days are past and gone Laddona. I no longer think of them" a scowl passed over the female black robes face, but it was gone as quick as it came as she stood up and walked around to the front of Sarilban's desk.

"Fine strait to business then. Those boys are becoming the talk of the Tower, even more so then Rosemarta was"

"Yes but for all the wrong reasons. Not that you should be surprised. I heard it was you who mentioned those boys to Par Salain"

"You heard right"

"Why am I not surprised? Those boys are going to become renegades at this rate and powerful ones too"

"Perhaps, perhaps not"

"Oh open your eyes Laddona. They're renegades you know they are. You have seen enough of them to know and so have I. What's more its my opinion that Par Salain is going to use them to solidify his control over all here at the Tower, as well as those outside of it" another silence passed and neither seemed in a hurry to break it. Laddona's eyes settled upon the floor.

"Your right Sarilban, I did see it, I do see it. The potential they have as well as how dangerous they could become. I chose to ignore it when I first met them, but I regret it now" Sarilban could not believe his own ears. Laddona, the Dark lady of the Tower, the temptress, had a regret?

"So what are you going to do about it?" her smile reappeared.

"Nothing, why?"

"What do you mean nothing? You just said"

"I know what I said. But if your right about Par Salains intentions there wont be much any of us can do to him or about him now that those boys are here. They will do what ever he says when ever he says to do it because he is the head of the conclave and their master"

"And your going to just let it happen?"

"If you want something done do it your self. Your strong enough to challenge Par Salain to a duel" Laddona sneered.

"So are you" replied Sarilban evenly. Laddona shrugged.

"What _are_ you going to do then?" asked Sarilban now growing ever more irritated.

"Exactly what I told Justarius, keep my mouth shut and my ear to the wall" Sarilban sniffed.

"This conversation is over," said the elf coldly. Laddona made a stiff bow and turned to walk back to the shadows but she stopped just on the edge of the candle light.

"One more thing, if I were you I would step carefully when it comes to Rosemarta. The last thing you need is a rumor about Sarilban the Shadow Stalker falling for a human" with this Laddona disappeared. Sarilban sat quietly contemplating his desk in the flickering candlelight. A strange breeze came around the corner of one of the bookshelves and extinguished the candle casting the whole of the Archives into darkness. Sweet all encompassing darkness. In the passing of a few minuets, anyone still remaining with in the Archives would have heard a strange unfamiliar sound. The sound of a man sobbing.


	19. Love and Other Nonsense

Love and other Nonsense

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée nineteen

The tripping of Rosemarta proved to be the incident that broke the last straw. After a brief meeting with Antimodes, Justarius, Laddona, and other members of the conclave I sat the boys down and had a long talk with them. I told them that such disruptive behavior was not only dangerous but against the established order that we have here. I also told them that if they did something under my order that was an entirely different matter. The boys assured me that they understood and so far no further incidences have occurred.

Now onto another entirely different matter, after observing Tryfan and Angelique and after listening to a few of the rumors as well as some more educated reports I have at last decided to intervene. I will summon Tryfan to my office later today and advise that he send Angelique away till such a time as a more suitable master can be found for her. It will be in both of their best interests. There are also some infant rumors surfacing concerning Sarilban and Rosemarta but Morgen has been quick and brutal in silencing them since he will not stand for any bad words said against his darling girl. All of this has caused me to reflect upon the nature of love and how very ridiculous a concept it is. But I suppose this opinion could be seen as that of a bitter old man who has known and lost love one too many times. But I will not waste precious paper on a matter such as love; at most it is a hindrance and a distraction and ought to be ignored.

Tryfan walked slowly, measurably toward Par Salain's office. He was not at all pleased with the thought of having too meet with him but he was in no position to refuse, better this way then to be escorted by Antimodes.

Arriving at the door the red robe ran a hand through his dark hair before knocking.

"Enter" Tryfan pushed the door open slowly. Par Salain stood next to a large black board with a piece of chalk in his hand. Tarrin and Roent sat before him at two desks.

"Ah Tryfan, good afternoon" he turned his attention back to his students. "Alright that's all for today. You may both go to your rooms and practice your calligraphy and remember I have ways of knowing whether or not you did your homework. Now be off with you" the boys stood, bowed, and left in unison, casting Tryfan dark glances as they passed him. Par Salain walked to his desk and sat.

"Please Tryfan have a seat. We have much to talk about" Tryfan did as the head of the conclave bade and waited to be addressed before speaking.

"Would you care for some wine?" asked Par Salain. Tryfan nodded. Par Salain waved his hand and a bottle of Quilesti wine and two wine glasses appeared on his desk. He filled one of the glasses and handed it to Tryfan who sipped at it tentatively, suddenly uneasy. Par Salain filled his own glass and sat back in his chair. He took a drink and regarded Tryfan over the rim of his glass for a while before sitting forward again and setting his glass down. He pressed his fingertips together and said,

"Let us be frank with one another Tyfan. You do not hold me in very high regard. Is this not so?" Tryfan was hesitant about answering for he was not sure if this was one of those trick questions that Par Salain was so fond of. There was no sign of malice in the white robe's eyes so Tryfan answered honestly.

"Yes that is so" Par Salain nodded.

"That's what I thought. Its not surprising really as there are many here that share your opinion and they grow in number by the day it seems. Since you have been honest with me allow me to be honest with you. For in truth _you_ are not in too high a standing with me either" the white robes eyes went cold for a while but soon became calm again.

"However, in regards to the somewhat sensitive subject that I wish do discus with you, I am willing to set aside these unpleasant things and speak to you as I would a friend. Will you agree to this temporary truce, as it were?" Tryfan hesitated again, wondering what Par Salain could mean by 'sensitive nature' but his curiosity peeked, he nodded.

"I agree"

"Good" Par Salain picked up his glass again and leaned back in his chair. "Well then Tryfan my friend no doubt you have hard a few of the rumors circulating about you and Angelique, have you not?" Aha! Thought Tryfan so that's what this was about. The red robe shrugged nonchalantly.

"I have heard them yes but thankfully I am not one who buys into gossip"

"Nor am I that is why I turned to more educated sources for the truth of the matter. You know as well as I Tryfan that relationships between masters and students are looked down upon and discouraged. They are an unhealthy distraction, for the student as well as for the master. So as a friend I shall suggest to you that you send Angelique away until such as time as a new master can be found for her. You in the meantime will take on another apprentice"

"And if I refuse?" Par Salains eyes became steely as he leaned forward and set his glass down again.

"Tryfan I said that I would speak to you as a friend and I have. It is as a friend that I suggest this course of action to you for rumors are not a healthy thing to have around here. As they disturb the order that it is my job to uphold. I am giving you and opportunity to do things your own way. If you refuse I shall do things _my way. _I'll send Angelique to a location of my choosing and may or may not tell you where it is. I shall also choose your new apprentice for you instead of allowing you to choose for your self. Because I am the head of the Conclave and I don't give a rat's ass if you curse me to hell. Do you still refuse?" You son of a bitch, cursed Tryfan inwardly for he knew that he was backed into a corner. It was true he loved Angelique and he could not dare deny it. Nor could he deny that Par Salain spoke the truth, rumors were very dangerous things here. Besides that relationships between masters and students were not looked upon as acceptable out side or inside the Tower. Sooner or later there would be trouble. Tryfan sighed,

"Very well Par Salain, I shall do as you have suggested"

"Good, you may go" Tryfan stood, bowed, and left quietly, his heart a painful twisted knot and his brain in a fog.

* * *

Because of the turmoil caused by the war between his heart and his head Tryfan took little notice of his surroundings as he continued down the stairs to his room, or had he passed it already? He was not sure. There for it was no surprise to him when he bumped into somebody, nor was it a surprise to him that he and the other figure spent a few moments preventing one another from falling down the steep twisting staircase. It was the voice of the figure that surprised him.

"Mind where your going Tryfan lad" Tryfan focused his gaze upon the elderly red robe whom he recognized as Morgen.

"Master Morgen, I was not aware that you had returned to the Tower" Morgen raised an eyebrow.

"You been under a rock or something lad? I've been back for about a month or more now"

"Have you?"

"Yes, is there something wrong Tryfan? You don't seem at all well"

"I'm not"

"Do you want to talk about it? I've been told that I'm a good listener"

"Thank you Morgen, I could use someone to talk to" the elderly red robe smiled upon him kindly.

"Lets head to my room then, I'll pour you a drink" Tryfan nodded and followed Morgen to his room.

* * *

"So there you have it. I have two choices. Send Angelique away to a place of my choosing and take another apprentice or leave things to Par Salain and risk losing her" said Tryfan as he took another drink of the whisky that Morgen had poured for him. The elderly red robe had listened patiently to Tryfan's story. Now he sat silent sipping on his own glass of whisky. Eventually the elder red robe set his glass down and said,

"Well you really only have one choice in the end Tryfan and that's to do things your own way rather and place matters in Par Salain's hands"

"I don't know if I can do it"

"You'll have to" Tryfan nodded, he knew Morgen was right but still.

"Morgen have you ever loved someone so much that you would do anything for them? Their every wish your command?" Morgen smiled as he thought back through the years to a slightly younger dark haired female black robe who had seduced him and sometimes still haunted his dreams. He nodded,

"Yes Tryfan I have, a long time ago" he threw back his head and downed the last of his whiskey. He set his glass down and sat forward in his chair. "And had I been in your position back then I would have done the same thing I am telling you to do. I'm not saying it will be an easy thing to do, for few things in life are but its what you have to do. Number one because it's an order from Par Salain, and no matter how much you dislike him he is the head of the Conclave and fully in the right to make your life a hell. Number two because it will ensure her safety as well as yours" Tryfan raised an eyebrow.

"I don't understand"

"Think about it. The rumors are already thick as it is but sooner or later someone is going to get tired of the special treatment that Angelique is reseving from you"

"But I don't give her special treatment. My love for her does not cloud my judgment when I am teaching her. If she does horribly I tell her so"

"But they don't know that do they? They will think that you are giving her an easy time. And if they get angry enough they will go after her or you. So you see it really is for the best" Tryfan stared into his glass.

"Your right master Morgen. I don't have any other choice it must be done" the elder red robe nodded and sat back in his chair again to pour himself another glass of whiskey.

"And look on the bright side since you will be sending her to a place of your choosing you can go see her anytime you like outside of the Tower away from prying eyes" Morgen winked and Tryfan couldn't help smiling.

"Thank you master Morgen for your help"

"Think nothing of it. Feel free to call upon me at any time"

"I shall" Tryfan drank the last of his whiskey and stood. "Well I suppose I had best go give the news to Angelique, no sense in putting it off. Good day master Morgen"

"Good day Tryfan" the younger red robe bowed and departed. Morgen sat for long hours after Tryfan had left, drinking whiskey and thinking upon another problem that was far more complicated and that he had yet to solve.

* * *

Sarilban sat at his desk in the Archives loathing himself. Not for the fact that it was barely past the breakfast hour and he had only completed five pages of work but for the coming of the realization that he was not completely devoid of emotion as he had thought him self to be. He kept thinking back to the previous night, to what Laddona had said and how he had been unable to stop the tears from coming. But why not? Why had he cried? He could not understand.

He had not cried for centuries, for he considered such a pouring out of emotion as weak and as such below him. He had stopped mourning the loss of Halunakara three hundred years ago and he had stopped weeping for her long before that. As for love, was it love? He had not thought so at first but perhaps it was, for that would explain his need to help and comfort her and the advice he gave her now seemed to him as far more tender and caring then that of a simple teacher.

His failed relationship with Laddona had led him to believe that he would never be able to love again. But then what he and Laddona had had not really been love, more like lust then anything, considering how short a time it lasted. This was different and he knew it.

But rumors were a bad thing to have, especially when they concerned a relationship between a master and a student, as Tryfan and Angelique were no doubt finding out. Oddly enough the rumors that Laddona had mentioned were quite few in number and spoken only in hushed tones when they were mentioned at all. Sarilban suspected that Morgen had a hand in the reasons behind this and was very thankful for it.

But regardless something had to be done and there could be no denying that. Morgen could not quell the tide of the rumors forever and bottled up or concealed emotions always had a way of coming to the surface. But what was to be done? Was she ready to go off on her own? Ready to become a true mage? Had she learned enough in order to make it on her own? She had been with him for only a year now and most apprentices remained with their teachers for at least two or three, sometimes more. Would another year bring such dramatic change if she were to remain? Yes, yes it would and he knew it. One year was a long time, time enough for anything to happen, anything at all. In a year the damn that Morgen had placed upon the rumors could break and the storm that had now formed around Angelique and Tryfan would come for them.

There was no thought that appalled Sarilban more then the thought of people poking around the Archives and prying into his private business. So something had to be done…something…

"Master Sarilban?" the dark elf looked up from his desk to see Rosemarta standing there.

"Yes what is it?"

"The lunch hour was just struck I was wondering if I might be excused"

"Is it that time already? It can't be" Sarilban looked to the mechanized clock and saw that Rosemarta was correct. It was now five minuets passed the lunch hour, my how fast time seemed to go when one was thinking. He set his pen down, closed his book, and rubbed his eyes before nodding.

"Very well then you may go" she turned to leave and he stood hurriedly. "On second thought I shall accompany you Youngling, if you have no objection?" Rosemarta was caught slightly off guard by this for the dark elf normally ate alone in his room but not wanting to pass up this opportunity to spend more time with this man she admired, perhaps even loved, she nodded and said,

"I have no objection at all master Sarilban, I would be grateful for the honor of your company" a smile flickered across Sarilban's face so fast that Rosemarta doubted she had seen it.

"Shall we then?" he offered his arm to her and she took it. As they walked arm in arm to the Kitchens just above the Archives Rosemarta could not help thinking that this was probably one of the happiest moments in her life.

* * *

While Rosemarta was having one of the happiest moments of her life, Tryfan and Angelique were experiencing one of the saddest of theirs. They stood in one another's arms, each comforted by the closeness of the other. Tryfan had his cheek resting against Angelique's hair, the smell of it was comforting and he treasured it. He rocked her back and forth slowly.

"If there were another way Angelique I would gladly take it"

"But where will you send me to?"

"I have friends in Palanthas you can stay with them till such a time as it is no longer necessary. This will not be forever Angelique. Once I get my new apprentice I shall leave the tower and come find you. We shall get a place of our own so none, not even Par Salain can bother us. We can live freely as we please while you wait for a new master to continue your teaching. How does that sound?" she looked up at him and smiled.

"Like heaven" Tryfan smiled back and their lips met in a kiss that seemed to last for eternity.


	20. A Parting of Ways

A Parting of Ways

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée twenty

Tryfan did the smart thing, as I knew he would. He sent Angelique away to Palanthas two days ago. He has yet to choose a new apprentice of course but he has not very long to wait. As for the issue with Rosemarta and Sarilban I believe I shall leave that to Sarilban to take care of. Sarilban is far too wise to be ordered about and manipulated like Tryfan or Morgen. He is the only one here who exceeds me in years and he is the one mage I would not dare cross. Besides that their situation is not nearly as volatile as Tryfan's and Angeliques had become. And any way I have far more important matters to attend to, namely the further education of Tarrin and Roent.

I might add however that I believe Rosemarta is ready to set out on her own. True she has only been an apprentice for a year. But considering how readily she picks up on things and how intelligent she is I do not believe she would have much trouble on her own. Of course since she is a black robe she will face hardships. But that is up to Sarilban to decide.

It was a few hours till day light, this was the only time that Sarilban could call his own to do with as he wished for the rest of his time was devoted to work. He sat in his red leather armchair near the fireplace. Not far from him as a round table set with a tea pot, a creamer, a sugar bowl, and three cups. He was expecting company and the business to be discussed was urgent.

For the past two nights his dreams had been of Rosemarta, in various states of undress. They were a welcome respite from his usual dark dreams concerning his banishment but they were also unwelcome. If they were not master and student, if they were not at the Tower of High Sorcery, if there were not a difference in their races and their ages it would not matter and Sarilban would gladly welcome her as a life partner. But things were not thus. They were master and student, they were both living in the Tower of Wayreth, he was thousands of years her senior, he was an elf and she was a human. So something had to be done but he needed help to figure out if what he thought he should do was the _right_ thing to do.

A knock at his door broke the silence that roamed his room like a living thing.

"Come in" the door opened slowly to show a tall young dark elf with long true black hair. He took two steps into the room and bowed low.

"Good evening Sarilban"

"Good morning is more like it Dalamar, thank you for coming. Close the door" the younger dark elf nodded and did as his elder bade before taking a seat. He eyed the three cups and looked up at Sarilban.

"Are you expecting one more my friend?" Sarilban nodded.

"Yes"

"Laddona?"

"No, Morgen"

"Morgen!"

"He is Rosemarta's father is he not? So is it not only natural to assume that I would include him in a discussion that concerns her?"

"I suppose," replied Dalamar grudgingly as he leaned back in his chair.

"I don't understand what cause you to dislike him so much"

"He's a mindless buffoon"

"Obviously he is not such a buffoon if he passed the Test. There is something more to it isn't there? Something your not telling me" the younger dark elf sighed and made to answer when another knock came to the door.

"Come in" called Sarilban. Morgen entered and bowed.

"You wished to see me Sarilban?"

"Yes Morgen come have seat" Morgen closed the door and walked over to take the last remaining seat but not before casting Dalamar a disapproving glance. Once Morgen was seated Sarilban picked up the teapot and poured them all a cup.

"Help your self to the cream and sugar and then lets get down to business" while saying this the older dark elf leaned back in his chair and waited, he drank his tea black. Once his guests had their tea the way they liked it Sarilban began.

"You Morgen are of course already aware of the rumors that are slowly circulating about Rosemarta and I and have done your best to quiet them and for that I thank you. But over the course of these last few days I have discovered that these rumors have sturdy groundwork. That is to say that over the passing of the last few days I have discovered that I do indeed love Rosemarta and that she has similar feelings for me. If this gets out the rumors will escalate and what happened to Tryfan and Angelique shall happen to us. I have an idea of what I should do but I thought I should seek council on the matter before acting upon it"

"That sounds wise enough to me Sarilban, please continue," said Morgen. Sarilban nodded and sipped at his tea before answering.

" It is my opinion that after only a year as my apprentice Rosemarta has accumulated enough knowledge as to be perfectly independent of my further teachings. I believe that she is ready to become a full mage. I will give her the freedom to leave and live the life she chooses, see what there is of the world. I also have the feeling that it's what she wants. Now my friends what are your thoughts on this? Morgen?" the elderly red robe sat quiet for a few moments before taking a sip of his tea and saying,

"Well she is a very smart girl there is no doubt about that. But I wonder if she is truly ready to face the life of a black robe"

"And there you go again making it sound as though she's walking to the executioners block. We black robes can take very good care of our self's. Besides that if she were to tell anyone that she was once the apprentice of Sarilban the Shadow Stalker, they wont dare touch her. Isn't that right my friend?" Dalamar side glanced at Sarilban, not caring to mask the pride and admiration in his voice or his eyes. Sarilban nodded.

"True enough my reputation might give her some protection and an opportunity to build a reputation of her own. It is as you said Morgen she is smart, I doubt she will run into too much trouble"

"But what of money? What will she do for that?"

"She can work as a musician, she is talented enough"

"Since we are on the subject of money where do you always get yours Morgen when ever you're away?" sneered Dalamar.

"None of your business"

"Peace you two keep to the matter at hand and give me a simple yes or no. Do you or do you not think that Rosemarta has reached the level where she can stop being my apprentice?" silence returned to the room as the two mages considered their answers, drinking their tea and looking at nothing unparticular. Dalamar raised his head and looked upon his friend with confidence.

"Yes" Sarilban nodded in his direction in thanks.

"Morgen?" she would be leaving, leaving the tower, leaving him for who knew how long. Was this how Rosemarta had felt? Every time he had told her he was leaving? Every time he left her alone.

"Morgen?" the old red robes head snapped up.

"What?"

"Your answer what is it?"

"I told you he was a buffoon," muttered Dalamar into his teacup.

"My answer is yes"

"Thank you" Morgen drank the last of his tea and set his cup down.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes Morgen that is all"

"Do I have your leave then?"

"Yes you may go, good day" Morgen stood and bowed before heading for the door.

"You as well Dalamar"

"Sarilban?"

"Please go, I wish to be alone before heading to the Archives"

"Very well" the younger dark elf drank the last of his tea before standing and following Morgen out.

Once they were both gone Laddona appeared behind Sarilban's chair.

"You do not have to do this you know. Your reputation here is such that you do not have to do this to your self. No one, not even Par Salain shall dispute you if you decide to keep seeing her. She can stay here"

"No she can't. You and Dalamar are the only ones who know about my past and that my heart shall always belong to Halunakara"

"Apparently not since you now have feelings for Rosemarta"

"Shut up you viper, leave me be!" Laddona didn't even flinch.

" What would Halunakara think if she saw you like this? Wasting your life away in loneliness and solitude?"

"Leave me be" something in his tone told Laddona that there was nothing more to discus. She sighed and turned on her heel, departing into the shadows. Sarilban drank the last of his tea and sat waiting for the sun to rise. One word echoed in his mind. No it was more then a word it was a name. An ageless name that he would never forget. A name that now sounded in time to the chiming of the clock.

_Halunakara_

* * *

The two mages walked together not because they wanted to but because they both happened to be heading in the same direction, down to their separate rooms. A sneer came to Dalamar's face and he said,

"I hear you spent some time with Jenna at her apartment while you were down in Palanthas for Rosemarta's nineteenth birthday"

"So what if I did? What of it?"

"Oh nothing I know that you and she are old friends. But if I find out that anything happened I'll rip your throat out" Morgen stopped and turned to face Dalamar.

"So we are going to go down this road again are we? Fine, I would love to kick your ass again. So come on, try it. Give me the excuse I need, I beg of you" Dalamar sniffed.

"Forget it your not worth the energy" Morgen growled and through his weight against the dark elf, pinning him effortlessly to the wall.

"Not worth it? You bastard! I make a move on your woman and you have the stones to say I'm not worth it? How can you dare to call her yours when you wont fight for her?"

"Oh and I suppose you think that she would be better off with you"

"Damn right she would. It sickens me to know that she chose slime like you over me. You're hardly ever around and I bet that when you are you only spend _half _of that time with her" the elf ceased struggling and cast his eyes to the floor. Morgen sniffed.

"I knew it. _You're_ the one who's not worth _my _energy" he spit in the elf's face before releasing him. "Take some advice. When you're a man come back and fight me till then stay out of my face if you want to keep it where it is" Mogen turned away and continued down the stairs to his room. Dalamar wiped his face with his hand before continuing on to his room, guilt and doubt settling in his breast like a stone.

* * *

Jenna was up with the sun, ready to greet the day and set to work. She slipped into her housecoat and walked into the main room of her apartment and from there into the small kitchen to make breakfast for her self. She put the kettle on and reached for a frying pan.

"Jenna" the unexpected voice startled her so that she nearly dropped the frying pan. She turned around to see Dalamar standing at the entrance to her kitchen. She set the pan down.

"Dalamar? What are you doing here so" before she could finish her sentence Dalamar had her in his arms.

"Jenna, Jenna, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Jenna"

"Sorry?" now Jenna was worried. Dalamar the Dark was never sorry, for _anything_. "Sorry for what? Dalamar what's wrong?"

"For being so selfish, I should spend more time with you and I don't" he took hold of her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you, Jenna. You know that don't you?"

"Of course I do Dalamar. What on"

"Do you love me?" she nodded.

"Yes Dalamar I do. I love you, now tell me is something wrong? What brought this on all of a sudden?" Dalamar thought about telling her of his confrontation with Morgen but thought better of it and embraced her again.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear it. Because its true that we don't spend enough time together and I'm just now realizing it" Jenna smiled and returned his embraces.

"Better late then never" the kettle began whistling and Jenna looked up at Dalamar. "Since your here would you like to stay for breakfast?" Dalamar looked toward the kettle and Jenna watched as it lifted off the heat of the fire and onto a near by counter. A sly smile came to Dalamar's face as he looked back at her and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I believe I shall but right now" he ran his tongue down her neck and cupped one of her breasts, squeezing gently. "I have something else in mind"

"It's been far too long," breathed Jenna. Dalamar chuckled and lifted her into his arms.

"Indeed it has" he carried her to the bedroom and shut the door securely behind them.

* * *

"So that is your decision is it Sarilban?" asked Par Salain as he stood before the dark elf. Sarilban nodded.

"Yes Par Salain it is"

"I see" the white robe turned and walked to his desk. "Are you a gambling man Sarilban?" he turned to face the elf again. Sarilban shrugged wondering what this had to do with anything.

"On occasion, why?" Par Salain removed his money pouch from his belt.

"I will bet you everything I have that she doesn't survive the first week on her own and comes back here for protection" Sarilban's eyes became colder then usual.

"I will not bet on her as if she were some race horse"

"Suit your self," the white robe returned his money pouch to where it belonged.

"Why do you want to see her fail? You seem to have this want to see her brake. Why?" Par Salain shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sarilban"

"Don't try to bullshit me Par Salain. She was your little pet experiment and still is but you just love seeing her suffer"

"Nothing could be farther from the truth all I have ever done to her or otherwise has been for the good of the Conclave and all here at the tower"

"I told you not to bull shit me Par Salain. Once upon a time that may have been your motivation but not anymore. You have changed Par Salain. You've become greedy, sadistic and cruel; I saw it in you long before this when Raistlin came here. You said it was for his own good but I think you did it because you wanted to see what would happen. If it would break or strengthen him. So tell me what is your fascination with her failure?" Par Salain was shocked for no one had ever had the stones to talk to him in this manner. Had it been Justarius saying this Par Salain would have killed him. But it was not Justarius, it was Sarilban an elf who had seen the coming and going of centuries, their was no elf in all of Kyrnn that could match him in years now with the Speaker of the Sun and the Speaker of the Stars both dead. The one mage that Par Salain feared, the only mage he had no choice but to give an honest answer to.

"Your are wrong Sarilban I am not cruel for the sake of being cruel all I do has a purpose and you may decide what that purpose is on your own. Where Rosemarta is concerned I have treated her as I see fit, far better then any other experiment. I went to see her after the Test and she told me that she was not afraid of the world outside this Tower, even after seeing and hearing of the fate that befalls some magic users, especially black robes. She wishes to learn from the world and protect whom she loves. I do not _want_ her to fail but I _expect_ her too. So why not have a little fun with it?" to this Sarilban had nothing to say. He had approval from Morgen, Dalamar, and now from Par Salain himself, there was nothing left to be said for the matter was decided. Sarilban bowed and left Par Salains office. He turned left on the stairs and made his way down to the Archives with an hour or so left before the Breakfast hour.

* * *

The hours passed quickly and Sarilban occupied his mind with work filling the last one hundred pages of his twenty first-log book. When the clock struck the dinner hour he set his quill down, closed the book and placed it upon the shelf with the others. When he turned around Rosemarta was standing there smiling at him. He felt his blood stir with in him, the visions of his dreams suddenly coming to stark detail in his mind and for a brief moment he thought about taking her in his arms, carrying her off to his room, and then…. Sarilban shook his head and turned away from her, frustrated. Sensing that something was amiss Rosemarta came up behind him and took hold of his hand.

"Is there something wrong Sarilban?" hearing her say his name with out the title of Master before it sent his heart racing and he was quick to slow it. He shook his head and turned to face her.

"No nothing is wrong Youngling but I wonder if I might have a private word with you, in your room" Rosemarta felt the color rush to her cheeks all manner of naughty thoughts coming to mind. She nodded.

"Yes of course" Sarilban smiled at her kindly guessing how that must have sounded to her, and even how it had sounded to himself as they walked hand in hand out of the Archives.

* * *

"Gremelkin would you be so kind as to leave the room for a while? And no eaves dropping please" said Rosemarta when she and Sarilban entered the room to find the warrior cat sitting upon the armchair grooming himself. The cat looked upon them curiously, then shrugged and departed the room with out a word.

"Now what is it you wanted to talk about?" she turned to face Sarilban. As soon as she did so he caught her up in his arms and kissed her with all the passion and love that had lain dormant in his heart for centuries, passion and love that had once been Halunakara's and now it was Rosemartas. He cupped her face with one hand and she placed a hand in his hair. His tongue explored her mouth, stealing her breath and gifting her with his. The kiss lasted for a few moments only but to Rosemarta is seemed like hours and it left her breathless. With the kiss ended Sarilban held her for a few moments more before letting her go. She looked up at him starry eyed.

"What was that for?"

"That was my parting gift to you Young…Rosemarta" the look of sadness upon his face washed all trace of a smile from hers and she looked upon him with stark confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. I have spoken to Morgen, Dalamar, and Par Salain and they agree with me that you are now ready to become a full mage. Your apprenticeship to me is at an end. You may go as you please" she took hold of his hand again.

"But I don't want to go" he removed his hand from her grasp.

"You must, or else the rumors will grow further, I will be suspected of giving you special treatment and you will be in danger. You have to go"

"Then come with me" Sarilban shook his head and fought to keep his emotions hidden.

"I cant, I have work to do here and besides that its as I told you before, I am conditioned for solitude. The world no longer concerns me"

"But where will I go? What will I do?"

"Who says you have to go to one place? Go everywhere, see the world and experience it. Learn everything you can about it so you can protect your self and those you love. As for what you will do you already know the answer to that" still seeing uncertainty in her eyes Sarilban placed his hands upon her shoulders. "Par Salian does not believe you will make it. He thinks that you will come back here after the first week. But you can prove him wrong. You will prove him wrong. Take your harp with you. Play music for people and lighten their lives. Find somewhere you can call your own so that you never need to come back here. Live Rosemarta, live for me and never forget that I love you"

Rosemarta did not know what to say this was all happening so fast but Sarilban was right this was an enormous opportunity for her to do as she had always wanted and to show Par Salain that she was truly unafraid of the world. She smiled at Sarilban and embraced him.

"Thank you Master Sarilban and fare well. I shall never forget you" Sarilban sighed and returned her embrace.

"Nor shall I forget you Youngling" he stepped away from her.

"I must go now. You have packing to do. You leave in the morning right?" she nodded and he turned to leave.

"Will you be here to see me go?" he thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yes, I shall" he departed then and Gremelkin walked back in.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm leavening tomorrow Gremelkin, I am no longer an Apprentice"

"So you're leving?"

"Yes"

"Shall I come with you?" Rosemarta shook her head.

"No, for I feel I must do this on my own. I shall return to the Tower once I have seen all I can. Or perhaps if I find someplace else to call home I shall send for you but most likely the first shall prove the truer" while saying this Rosemarta began her packing.

"I shall miss you" hearing the sadness in Gremelkin's voice Rosemarta turned to pick him up.

"As I will you. But this will not be forever. We will see each other again you have my word" the cat nodded.

"I trust you" Rosemarta kissed him gently on top of the head and set him upon her bed while she finished packing. It was late at night when she finally finished and went to bed dreaming of the morrow.

* * *

Rosemarta was up early to finish her packing. She had just shouldered her pack and picked up her harp when a knock came to her door. Sarilban?

"Come in" she held her breath but instead of Sarilban, Morgen walked in.

"Oh its you Morgen. Have you come to see me off?" Morgen nodded, his eyes were red but weather they were so from lack of sleep, tears, drink or a combination of the three Rosemarta could not say.

"That's right Rosy, and to wish you luck"

"Thank you"

"Do you mind if I walk you to the door?"

"You may if you wish it makes no difference to me" her coldness didn't detour Morgen in the slightest and he walked with her down to the door of the Tower, where Sarilban was waiting. The elf smiled at her.

"Do you have everything you need?" she nodded.

"Yes"

"Then may the gods of magic look after you, fare well" he placed a hand upon her shoulder and then watched her as she left. Morgen stepped forward.

"Wait Rosy, where will you be heading too? And how long will you be gone?" Rosemarta stopped but did not turn.

"I think I shall go to Palanthas first, from there who knows, and I don't know when or if I will be coming back at all" she looked over her shoulder. "How does it feel now that the shoe is on the other foot Morgen?" she started walking again but then stopped. This time she turned and looked up at the highest window of the Tower where she knew Par Salain was sure to be watching her.

"Fare well Tower of Wayreth and all those who dwell with in. A special fare well to Par Salain, wise head of the Conclave and know that you command me no more" she waved then turned on her heel and started walking. In a few moments the darkness of the trees enclosed her. The two mages red and black watched her go before returning to the tower.

* * *

The room, his room, was black as pitch and in that dark the demons of his past, that normally only came to him when he slept, came before him now like actors in some horrific play. There was Halunakara, the woman that had once been the love of his life, just as beautiful and pristine as he remembered her. Then there was Karistran ugly in his jealously and spite. There were other faces, other figures but none that he wanted or cared to place.

He sat slumped forward with his head in his hands determined not to cry no matter how much his body urged him to do so. Their was a sudden sound of soft footsteps in the darkness and Sarilban looked up, his Elvin sight instantly picking out the form of a woman, that for a moment he mistook for Rosemarta but when the moon shown through the window he saw her face.

"Laddona?" she nodded and stepped closer to him.

"You know its un healthy to hold such a strong emotion as sorrow in"

"Leave me be"

"You don't really want me to do that"

"Yes I do just go away" she continued to advance despite his protests and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"You want to let it out. Go a head, I'm right here" her words broke what ever wall or damn Sarilban had made to hold back his tears and he flung his arms around her waist, pressing his face to her abdomen as his sorrows poured from him. Laddona held him gently, silently until he began to quiet.

"You truly loved her didn't you?" He nodded.

"I loved her, I loved them both. And I have lost them both"

"You still have me"

"Yes, I still have _you_" that thought gave him strength, he rose slowly to his feet and in the dark his lips searched for and found hers. They embraced each other gently, something they had not done for a very long time.

"I still have you and tonight I _need_ you Laddona"

"I know, I need you and I am yours, for tonight"

"Yes for tonight" their lips met again and they found the bed in the dark. Sarilban's hands worked slowly removing her robe and then his own. His hands and then his mouth explored her body and in the darkness one word lived.

"Laddona, Laddona, Laddona"


	21. Duel

Duel 

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée twenty- one

Rosemarta left here hopping to prove me wrong and she did, in a way. Instead of coming back here in a weeks time with her tail between her legs as I had expected, she was brought back here in two months time in chains and is now awaiting judgment in one of the cells below the Tower.

The reason for this is that not only did she break the rule that forbids wizard dueling but she almost killed the young white robe she was dueling with. What disturbs me most about this is that according to the white robe (whom is already serving three weeks imprisonment for his part in the duel) near the end of the duel she began fighting with the power and strength of a mage far beyond her years and experience. This means that with in her a dormant power slumbers, a remnant of her true heritage perhaps, though she her self probably didn't even realize it was happening. This makes her terribly dangerous. As far as I can tell this is the first time this power has ever arisen so I may safely conclude that it will show it self only when she is extremely angry or when she fights, thus bringing things down to a less complicated level.

There are four possible punishments that I could meet out for this. The first is banishment, the second being barred from using magic for the rest of her days, the third imprisonment for a set period of time, or the forth execution. The forth option is only applicable in extreme cases and since she did not kill him it leaves me really with only the first three to chose from, and I don't really like the sound of any of them. Morgen would never stand for them, nor would Sarilban or Justarius, or Antimodes, or anyone who consider them self's close to her, three of which being members of the Conclave. I shall have to think long and hard on this.

The cells of the Tower of Wyreth were located in the lowest section of the tower; lower even then the basement level. There were five large cells in all and they were hardly ever used for renegades were usually dealt with swiftly and rule breakers were few. As far as cells went those at Wayreth were probably the best that one could hope to find them selves in, free of rats, relatively clean and no cause to spend hours contemplating escape because with wizards locks on every exit escape was impossible. Nothing to do but contemplate your fate at the hands of the Conclave.

This Rosemarta had done and she had come to the conclusion that she didn't give a damn. That white robe had gotten what he deserved for daring to disrespect her. Why? Because she was a black robe, a follower of darkness who in the end would find nothing but darkness while he, the pompous ass, would achieve bliss and happiness in the name of Suilari. Needles to say she had been all too happy to break that long strait nose that he had thumbed at her. What the hell did he know about it? Who was he to talk down to her? The high point in it all had been seeing the terror in his eyes once he was beat. She had not meant to almost kill him but she was past feeling bad for what she had done. Whatever fate awaited her it didn't matter. It would have been worse to let those insults rest in the end and have him think he was right. Besides that he had entered the duel of his own free will. What had happened to him was as much his fault as it was hers. She had no regrets.

And so she sat against the back wall of her cell. Strait legged and strait backed, head lulled to one side and eyes closed in half sleep. Heavy silver shackles, engraved with runes, hung around her wrists and her ankles. Her black robe, still tattered from the duel, was damp and clung to her. So she sat, waiting to be lead up to stand before the Conclave and receive her fate.

* * *

"What was the damage to the white robe Kailin?" asked Jenna, who had come to the tower as soon as she had heard what had happened. She and Kailin sat together in the Library with Morgen, Dalamar, and Gremelkin; all gathered to discus what might happen to Rosemarta. Kailin sighed and said, as if she were giving a medical report,

"The white robe in question suffered a shattered wrist, four broken ribs, severe burns to the chest, a broken nose, various cuts ranging in severity the most serious being a wide deep slash across his chest, and mild blood loss"

"By the gods" breathed Morgen.

"Where did it happen?" asked Dalamar.

"Port Balifor"

"She got that far in only two months?" asked Gremelkin. Kailin shrugged.

"It seems so"

"Who brought them here?" Asked Morgen, staring at his clasped hands.

"Once the duel was over the local authorities held them and got word here. Par Salain sent Antimodes"

"And the white robe is currently serving a three week imprisonment?"

"Yes for the part he took in the duel"

"And is Rosemarta still below?" Kailin nodded.

"Yes, Par Salain postponed the meeting of the Conclave till tomorrow"

"Do we know what made Rosemarta so angry?" asked Gremelkin, who up till this point had been silent.

"Yes apparently it had to do with some rather choice words he had for her in regards to being a black robe"

"Ha! Thought it would be something like that" exclaimed Morgen. Dalamar sighed.

"For the love of the gods Morgen don't start with your whole pity for the black robes thing again because I am tired of repeating my self on the matter"

"Are you trying to tell me this would have happened even if she were not a black robe?"

"No I'm saying that that white robe should have known to keep his damn mouth shut and that he should have known right from the start what he would be getting him self into insulting a black robe. It was his own damn fault what happened to him and in my opinion the idiot got what he deserved" sensing the tension that started filling the room Jenna intervened.

"Regardless of who's fault it was the fact remains that they both broke the rule about wizard dueling and Rosemarta nearly killed him. He is already serving his punishment but for Rosemarta things will be far worse" a solemn nod passed through out the group, for all knew the possible penalties.

"Since she didn't actually kill him we can be thankful that execution has been eliminated from the list of possibilities," said Gremelkin, all nodded.

"At the very worst she could be bared from using magic," said Dalamar.

"Yes that's true. Since banishment from the Tower wouldn't bother her that much, nor would imprisonment. But being barred from using magic? I'm not quite sure how she would take that" a silence passed over them then all, except Gremelkin of course, thinking upon how they them self's would react to being barred from their magic, something they had worked so hard to achieve.

Mogen with drew into himself thinking on how horrible this all was. His Rosy, the girl whom he considered his daughter even if she did not think her self thus, was now being held in a cell below the Tower of High Sorcery, soon to be brought before the Conclave to face punishment for her actions. No he could not let it happen. All three possibilities were far too terrible for him to accept. He understood that laws and rules were in place for a reason and were meant to be abided by for the safety of all. He also knew that wizard dueling was forbidden specifically so events like this wouldn't occur, not to mention the fact that innocent by standers could be injured in them also. But despite this he couldn't let it happen. He had to do something. He looked up and met Kailin's eyes.

"When will the Conclave meet?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. It was supposed to be today but I suppose Par Salain needed more time to think"

"Thank you" Morgen rose from the table. "I have to go now good day to you all" the elderly red robe left with out another word.

"Where do you suppose he's off too?" asked Kailin.

"Oh he's probably going to do something foolish, like going around Par Salain to free Rosemarta" said Dalamar as if it were the obvious answer.

"Should one of us go after him?" Dalamar made to reply but Gremelkin beat him to it.

"No, leave him be" said Gremelkin who stretched and then resettled him self upon the table.

* * *

"Master Justarius! Please open your door I have to talk to you," said Morgen as he knocked upon the head red robe's door. He had not known who else to go to for he knew that Par Salain would not see him. Besides that he and Justarius were long standing friends, as were he and Jenna. A space of a few minuets passed before Justarius came to the door.

"Hello Morgen, this is a surprise. Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you master" Morgen bowed respectfully before walking in side.

"Please have a seat, would you like some tea? Or something a little stronger perhaps?" asked Justarius, closing the door before joining Morgen.

"Tea would be fine thank you Master. I'm trying to cut down on my drinking" a small smile came to Justarius's face as he went to fill the kettle. He had heard that phrase one too many times to believe it.

"Now Morgen to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Justarius as he settled into his seat to wait for the kettle to boil.

"I think you already know the answer to that Master. I've come about Rosemarta" Justarius sighed.

"I thought you might have. Well what about her?"

"What do you mean what about her? You have to help her"

"I cant, it's a matter for the Conclave to decide Morgen. You know that"

"But you're a member of the Conclave are you not?"

"Last time a checked, yes"

"Then you can help her. Tomorrow at the meeting of the Conclave, speak in her favor"

"Morgen you already know that I will but it is not my decision alone" he reached for the kettle and took it off the heat. He set it upon a metal ring on the table and put the tea leaves in. "I don't want to see any harm come to her but in the end its Par Salains decision, you know that" Justarius noted how all the hope fled from Morgen's eyes. He stood, walked to the old red robes side, and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "But that doesn't mean I wont do everything I can to change his mind" Morgen smiled.

"Thank you Master Justarius"

"Think nothing of it" Justarius returned to his seat and poured Morgen a cup of tea. The two old friends sat in comfortable silence, enjoying their tea and one another's company, talking when they fancied of smaller matters and past days.

* * *

Not long after the dinner hour Gremelkin returned to Rosemarta's room for it was forbidden for anyone to visit her in her cell. He found the door a jar and walked in cautiously ready to spring upon the intruder at the first opportunity.

At first he could see no one but then a hand appeared upon the armrest of the chair with its back to the door. An arm clad in a mouse gray sleeve followed the hand and then a shoulder and then the face of a gray haired and gray bearded old man peered at him around the chair. He smiled and waved by wiggling each of his fingers separately.

"Hello Gremelkin fancy seeing you here" after a moments thought Gremelkin sighed expansively.

"Oh, so its you again"

"Yes that's right, me again. Good old…um well isn't that a funny thing. Can't seem to remember my name. You wouldn't know it by any chance would you?" the warrior cat shook his head as he walked to the chair facing the old man.

"Afraid not, you forgot to mention it the last time"

"Did I? That's not like me at all. I'll give it to you now then shall I? My name is…ah let see it starts with an F, Fiz…Fizzy? Fistan? Fiz-Fe-Fi…well I'll give it to you when it comes to me. Now what have you come to see me about?" While saying this he picked up his battered old hat from his lap and began dusting it off.

"I'm afraid it's the opposite way around old man. You have come to see _me _remember?"

"Have I?" he looked about as if he were suddenly remembering where he was. "So I have. Ah yes that's right, now I remember. I came to talk to you about the boys again"

"What about them?"

"Well I told you they would be trouble didn't I?"

"Right now a more pressing matter is foremost in my mind old man" the old mans smile fell and he nodded grimly, stroking his beard.

"Yes I know" he grinned unexpectingly, almost alarmingly, sudden cheer eliminating all traces of grimness from his features completely. "But I wouldn't worry too much about that matter if I were you"

"And why not?"

"Because Rosemarta will be perfectly alright"

"And how can you be so sure of that?" the old man leaned forward in his chair, his grin replaced by a half smile.

"Did you know that for a cat you are ever so dreadfully suspicious of things?"

"Could that possibly be because a certain old man keeps popping up at random, giving me advice with out even mentioning who the hell he is or how he manages to end up where he does?"

"Really? Well that _is _terribly rude of him and I cant stand rudeness. You just tell me where he is and I'll wallop him" while saying this the old man took hold of his walking stick and held it like a club in both hands. Gremelkin smirked.

"He's in this very room right now"

"What? Where?" cried the old man as he leaped to his feet, dumping his hat onto the floor and swinging his walking stick about in alarm. After watching him look around aimlessly Gremelkin sighed.

"How do you know that Rosemarta will be alright?"

"Eh? Oh yes, well you see. Wait a minute where is my hat?"

"Its on the floor"

"Is it?" he looked down. "Well so it is" he placed his walking stick in one hand and lifted up his hat in the other as if it were a pet that had misbehaved. "What have I told you about running off on me?" he placed it on his head. "Now you stay up there and behave" he settled back into his chair, but not after looking over his shoulder three times.

"You were saying?"

"Was I? Oh yes, Rosemarta, well lets just say I have a rather close friend looking in on the matter" Gremelkin opened his mouth to question him further but thought better of it once he realized he most likely wouldn't get a strait answer.

"Well I had best be off my hats gone again. And by the way my name is Fizban" and with that he disappeared as he had before. Gremelkin shook his head, curled up in the chair and was soon fast a sleep.

* * *

Suilari seemed unnaturally close tonight but Par Salain was too deep in thought to notice. He had already had visits from Justarius, Laddona, Sarilban, and Antimodes all concerning Rosemarta. He did not know what to do, and he dared not postpone the meeting of the Conclave again for fear that it would make him appear weak.

On his third glass of wine Par Salain was about to doze off in his chair when suddenly he felt as if he were being watched. He looked up to see a young white robe with long white hair. An uncalcutateable amount of power radiated from him and filled the room and the light of the white moon flooded the entire chamber. The old white robe set his glass aside and dropped to his knees.

"Suilari, my lord"

"Rise Par Salain" Par Salain did as he was ordered.

"What brings you here my lord Suilari?"

"You have a difficult decision and you have yet to make it. So I decided I would give you a hand"

"I will be most grateful my lord. For the first time I fear I may be over my head"

"She has a great many that care for her a great deal does she not?"

"That she does and that's what makes passing judgment so difficult" Par Salain slumped into his chair and rested one cheek in his left hand. Suilari turned to stair out the window.

"Its not as difficult as you may think"

"How do you mean my lord? What must I do?" the white moon god side glanced at Par Salain.

"Sentence her to a months imprisonment"

"What?" Suilari's cold impassive expression made Par Salain clear his throat nervously. "Begging your pardon my lord but I'll be executed my self if I do that"

"No mage, no matter how powerful or loved, is above the laws of the conclave. You cannot afford to give Rosemarta Dasrenvair special consideration. Judgment must be passed and that is the least cruel of the three options available to you"

"None of them will stand for it and at lest one or two of them will develop homicidal intentions toward me"

"That is why you shall offer Rosemarta Dasrenvair a choice" while saying this the white moon god turned to face his most devout servant.

"A choice?"

"Yes, after the sentence is carried out you will go to her in her cell and offer her freedom on the condition that she never uses her magic against another mage again and that the braking of said condition will result in a much harsher penalty. If she agrees release her. That way she is punished for her crime but in a way that makes you appear compassionate" the way the word appear came from the gods mouth it was clear to Par Salain that Suilari believed that compassion was beyond him. This puzzled Par Salain but he decided not to question it.

"I shall do as you have advised my lord, and I thank you"

"You are most welcome Par Salain and now that that matter is out of the way I have something else that I wish to discuss with you"

"Oh?"

"Yes, regrettably Par Salain, though you have served me well for many years, your actions as of late have caused me great concern. You are not your self"

"What do you mean?" a menacing look suffused the white moon god's features.

"Do not play innocent with me Par Salain. I know everything about your little experiment with Rosemarta, from the time she was a child till the present day and I do not approve. This is not the first time that events such as these have occurred for your treatment of the young Raistlin also caused me to question your sanity. But in the end one could say that it worked toward his benefit and that of the Conclave. But I cease to see how your dealings with Rosemarta benefit anyone but your own twisted curiosity. And then there are those two boys that you have chosen to call the Chosen of Suilari. Their actions do not condone the white robes to me"

"They are but children my lord in time they shall be worthy of your service"

"Be that as it may I think it only fare to warn you Par Salain that one of these days I shall tire of you if you do not show a little more care in the future" with this the white moon god vanished. Par Salain sat awake till he could bare it no more. Before drifting off his half closed eyes strayed to the white moon, still full and bright. A sense of loathing seeped into his heart and he felt a scowl twisting his features.

"To the Abyss with you" he hissed as he turned from the window. His eyes closed and sleep overcame him.

* * *

Rosemarta could hear footsteps descending the ancient stairs down into the cells, two of them, it was time. She wanted to stand but sleep had made her forget just how heavy the shackles were. She could barely move one hand two inches much less stand up so she remained where she was and waited. There was a soft almost musical click as the wizard's lock gave way and door swung open reveling two red robed mages, both males. The first she recognized even in the dim light and she smiled faintly.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the other members of the Conclave Master Justarius?"

"I asked Par Salain to make an exception for I thought you might like to see a familiar face"

"You thought right and I thank you" Justarius nodded and entered along with the other red robe to help her to her feet.

They walked slowly, allowing her to gather her strength. They had a fair walk up through the basement level, the Archives, the Library, the Study, the Medical facility, and the laboratory before reaching the hall of the Conclave.

All the members of the Conclave were seated at a long curved table with Par Salain and Antimodes at its head. To the right of the head of the Conclave sat Laddona and Sarilban, who's eyes Rosemarta carefully avoided, and to his left sat Tryfan, much to Rosemarta's surprise. Once sure that she was steady on her feet Justarius went to join Tryfan. When the head red robe was seated Par Salain stood.

"Rosemarta Dasrenvair you stand before us accused of breaking the law that prohibits wizard dueling. Now setting aside the fact that your opponent nearly died does not make this crime any less serious. Our laws are in place for a reason. Before the matter is opened for discussion do you have anything to say in your own defense?" Rosemarta stared blankly at the head of the Conclave and for a moment it appeared as if she would say nothing at all, but then her eyes swept the table and a grim smile appeared on her face.

"All I have to say is that I don't regret a damn thing. I hope to Nuitari that I taught that white robe a lesson that he will never forget. In these past few months I've already learned a fair bit about how this world works and I am determined to walk against the current for as long as I can. The law against wizard dueling is one of the oldest I know but its also the most commonly ignored. The only reason I have been brought here today is because I allowed my emotions to master me and I lost control. Had that not happened I would not be here, that is all" the head mages shifted uneasily and Par Salain leaned back and pressed his fingertips together.

"If that is all you have to say then you may wait outside while we discuss the matter" Rosemarta bowed and left with Justarius's aid. Once Justarius was seated again the Conclave came alive.

"What are your thoughts on sentencing Par Salain?" asked Sarilban, being careful to keep his face and voice emotionless.

"I propose a half a years imprisonment" this was far beyond the time that Suilari had sugested but Par Salain liked the way it sounded.

"What? Are you mad Par Salain? That's far more then what her opponent received for the same crime" this came from Tryfan, whom had beaten the head of the red robes to objection.

"You are right Tryfan but let us remember that it was not Rosemarta who was nearly killed it was the white robe. As such her's is the more serious crime and so bares the more serious punishment"

"But is there not something else that could be done?"

"Oh yes of course there is. Let me see I could have her banished, bared from using magic, or executed, which one do you prefer?" the icy edge in the head white robes voice froze Tryfan in his seat, he said no more. Par Salains eyes shifted to Justarius.

"What's this Justarius? No objection from you?"

"I regret to say that for once Par Salain I agree with you. But could we not lessen the sentence just slightly?"

"Lessening the sentence would make it appear as if we are bending the rules for her. Is that not so Par Salain?" asked Sarilban. The head white robe nodded,

"That's right this is the kindest possible sentence we can give. Are we all in agreement?" only silence answered him, but it was enough. Justarius stood and lead Rosemarta back into the room and instead of taking his seat he stood beside her, knowing that this would displease Par Salain he was glad to do it.

"Rosemarta Dasrenvair for the crime of wizard dueling it is the decision of this Conclave that you be imprisoned for half a year. Take her away Justarius" Rosemarta paled but did not flinch when she heard her fate and allowed Justarius to lead her gently away.

As they walked back down to the cells Justarius spoke,

"I'm so sorry Rosemarta. I told Morgen that I would fight for you but considering the other punishments I could find no argument to give, forgive me"

"There is nothing to forgive Master Justarius. You did your duty as a member of the Conclave and that's all anyone could have expected from you. And I thank you for that" they both fell silent then for there was nothing more to say.

As the door of her cell closed behind her Rosemarta contemplated the half a year she would have to get acquainted with these walls.

* * *

Par Salain returned to his room for a drink before going down to bring words of salvation to Rosemarta. As he was about to leave a knock came to his door.

"Come in" the door opened and Tryfan walked in.

"What have you come for Tryfan?"

"I have come only to say that I am leaving"

"Leaving?"

"Yes, today, right now, this instant"

"And might I ask where you intend to go?"

"I'll go to Angelique, after that I don't know and I don't care all I really want is to be away from here. Rosemarta had the right idea getting out of here when she could. And I honestly don't understand how any one of the mages here can stay and condone what you do"

"What I _do_? I'm not sure I understand you Tryfan"

"I didn't expect you to" Par Salain sniffed at the glib remark but let it pass.

"And what of your new apprentice? Are you giving up on that?"

"Not at all. I still intend to take another apprentice but I cannot stay here and wait. Master Justarius will no doubt send me word when one of our new red robes needs a master" Par Salain nodded at this.

"That he shall. Well if you are set upon this course of action all I can do is let you be on your way and bid you fare well"

"Fare well Par Salain and might I say you are very well deserving of your new title" Par Salain raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what might that be?" a malicious smile appeared on Tryfan's kind face, it was a look that did not suit him.

"Par Salain the Darkness of Light" with this Tryfan vanished. Par Salain stood for a while in silence before gathering his wits about him like a heavy cloak and heading down to the cells.

* * *

Rosemarta was asleep when Par Salain came calling. A sardonic smile curled her lips as her eyes focused upon him.

"What brings you here old man? Come to gloat have you?"

"Nothing of the sort I have come to offer you a choice"

"Choice?"

"Yes, swear to me that you will never duel again and you may go free come tomorrow morning. Bare in mind that should you ever brake your word you shall be met with a much harsher punishment. Do you swear?" Rosemarta could barely believe her ears. For a moment she wondered whether she had misjudged Par Salain. Not bloody likely she thought, as the events of her Test came to mind. This was an unusually kind offer, one that might not come again, it would be foolish of her to refuse.

"I swear" Par Salain nodded.

"Good, I will have someone bring you a fresh robe, and draw you a bath in the morning. Good night" with this Par Salain departed and Rosemarta gradually drifted into an easy sleep that only the promise of freedom could give her.


	22. Elves, Warriors, and Travelers

Elves, Warriors, and Travelers 

Taken from the Journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée twenty- two

Tryfan made good his on his decision to leave. When I returned from my office after visiting Rosemarta in her cell he had already left. Rosemarta her self departed after bathing and saying her farewells to Morgen, her cat, Justarius, Laddona, and I think Sarilban as well. She plans to make a quick stop in Palanthas before traveling south again to the elfin kingdoms. From there I am not sure where she intends to go but it matters not to me. Morgen shall be leaving soon too I expect and I think it's the last I shall see of him for a long while.

I have been thinking about what Tryfan called my new title and I find my self-liking it. The Darkness of Light it has an odd sort of ring to it. Not offensive at all really, at least not to me. With Rosemarta and Tryfan gone I can concentrate better upon Tarrin and Roent. Time moves quickly and they still have much to learn before they are worthy of Suilari's graces.

Rosemarta reveled in her good luck and in her freedom as she lay in bed with her hands under her head. The bed was in one of the guest rooms of her grandfather Marz's house in Palanthas. She had thought to only remain for a day but it had been four days now, not that she cared. She had not seen them for a long time and with her travel plans set in her mind she did not know how long it would be till she saw them again so she was determined not to let this time go to waste.

She had ended up having to tell them about her trial and its outcome for Morgen had sent them a brief letter about it but other then that these past four days had been flawless. At eleven years old Jarrin was old enough to help his father at the shop, picking up on all the tricks of the silver smiths trade.

She spent much of her time at the house with Mara talking mostly about family life and the like. After dinner every evening they had gone as a family to the Inn and Tavern where they had celebrated her nineteenth birthday. And every night she had played her harp for the entertainment of the other patrons. Reaseving high praise and a fair sum of money for her talent. But this day, the fifth day, would be the last day of her visit for she was far too exited to see where her feet would take her next.

"So I had better make this day the best of all," said Rosemarta as she rose from the bed to slip into her freshly cleaned back robe. After putting on her boots and securing her dagger to her wrist she sat to brush her hair.

Two months ago she had never had the need to where the dagger and before the incident in Balifor she had never thought she would have to use it but now she was always glade to have it close at hand. Even here in Palanthas her safety was not entirely assured.

Once her hair was brushed she tied her spell components to her waist and headed down stairs. Mara was seated in the sitting room, mending one of her dresses. At the sound of Rosemarta's approach she looked up and smiled.

"Morning Rosemarta would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes if you please Mara" the female Minotaur nodded and set her dress aside before rising from her chair and going to the kitchen. Rosemarta took a seat at the table to wait. Her eyes wandered to the mantle above the fire place where a large portrait of Marz, Mara, and an infant Jarrin hung. Next to it stood up on the mantle and leaning against the wall, was a smaller portrait that the female black robe had not noticed before. In it were two male Minotaurs one dark and the other a lighter color. The one of lighter color was slightly taller then the other. There was something about them both, something in their eyes, which made Rosemarta, smile. She also felt a part of her moved towards them though she could not understand why, almost like there was a connection between them, even though she was sure they had never met before.

"Mara?"

"Yes" the female Minotaur looked up from cutting potatoes.

"Who are those two in that other portrait? I don't think I've ever seen it before"

"Not surprising, seeing as how I only found and put it up last night" she wiped her hands and walked over to take it off the mantle. She then walked back to Rosemarta and handed it to her.

"These two are my brothers. The dark one is Kalas, he's the eldest, and the other one is Khurn, he's the younger of the two but he's older then me"

"I didn't know you had two older brothers Mara"

"Well you never asked did ya?" Mara chuckled.

"Where are they? I don't recall ever meeting them" Mara sighed and looked long at the portrait before returning it to its place.

"You haven't because I'm not entirely sure where they are exactly. You see when Jarrin was born Marz quite the army and we both decided to move here so Marz could build a business as a silver smith. I had meant to send word to them a long time ago about where we were but…well there was Jarrin to take care of and settling in to do and then other things came along one after the other and before we knew it eleven years had gone by and we cant be sure they are still on Taladas anymore. Or even if they're still alive"

"Oh, I see. Tell you what Mara, if I ever run into them on the road I will tell them where you are. How does that sound?" Mara smiled.

"Thank you" Rosemarta returned her smile and watched as the female Minotaur returned to the kitchen.

After breakfast, once Mara had finished her dress, the two walked down to the market square to pay a visit to Marz and Jarrin. Afterward they did some shopping, had lunch at one of the café's, and then headed back to the house to clean up before the boys came home for dinner. Latter that evening after dinner they all went to the Tavern same as before. Rosemarta played her harp same as before, only this time she conjured up a shower of golden bubbles that came floating down from the ceiling. She sang, she danced; she drank, and even shared a story or two. She had said she would make this day the best of all and she had.

* * *

Come the morning Rosemarta washed, dressed, packed her travel bag and walked down stairs to find Mara waiting for her, along with Marz, Jarrin, and even Lady Jenna.

"What are you three doing here? I thought you and Jarrin were busy Grandfather Marz and you have a shop to run do you not Lady Jenna?"

"Couldn't go to work with out seeing you off Princess"

"And my customers can wait for a while. This is more important"

"Do you really have to go Rosemarta?" asked Jarrin sadly, his eyes slightly down cast. Rosemarta nodded.

"Yes, I'm afraid I must. There are things I want to see and do before too much time has passed and in order to do that I need to travel" she placed a hand upon Jarrin's shoulder. "We will see each other again Jarrin you have my word" Jarrin smiled and nodded. Rosemarta turned to Mara.

"Good by Mara and take care of these two because gods know they need a lot of looking after" Mara nodded and gave Rosemarta a hug, that the female black robe returned. Rosemarta turned to Jenna.

"And you look after all of them for me. And feel free to tell Morgen and anyone else who wants to know where I'm headed"

"I will just you take care of your self Rosemarta"

"I shall" the two mages lightly embraced, as was befitting the fact that they were of opposite factions. She turned last to Marz and put her arms around him.

"Fare well Grandfather Marz"

"Fare well Princess, don't forget about us" Marz's voice betrayed the emotions that he was working hard to keep at bay.

"I wont" she stepped back out of his embrace and smiled up at him before walking out the door. A quarter of the way down the street she turned and waved. All four returned it and she started walking again. She did not turn around again for fear her resolve would break.

* * *

It took Rosemarta nearly two weeks to reach Haven again and though she had money enough for a proper room and good food she decided to set camp outside the city limits for she did not much feel like keeping one eye plastered upon what was happening behind her at all times.

In the morning she broke camp and was in and out of the nearest shop in Haven in less then ten minuets before continuing west to Qualinesti. By the time the sun had risen to its highest point she had arrived at the forest that was older still then Wayreth. All the stories she had heard could not begin to compare to the reality of Qualinesti's majesty.

These trees were not as tall as those of Wayreth but they were far more beautiful, far grander. The trees of Wayreth were stoic, unmoving and silent because it suited their purpose. But these trees were full of life and sound and as Rosemarta walked in among them she could not help feeling blessedly at peace.

As she walked she soon came upon an odd but familiar sight. On the leeward side of a large moss covered rock there was evidence of a fire having been lit perhaps not but a week before. Upon closer investigation she noticed a hollowed out place under the rock, large enough for her to put her hand in. Out of it she pulled a dirty white handkerchief bundled up and tied at the top. Inside were a folded piece of parchment and a gold ring of twisted ivy leaves. Rosemarta unfolded the parchment and read:

To my fellow traveler

Welcome to Qualinesti. If you are like me you probably came here expecting to find and ruined city of ages past. Now if you had come here just after the War of the Souls you would have been right but things have changed, as you will see. If you are reading this it means that you have so far managed to escape detection but it will not last. When you are spotted by one of the elves you will be in trouble. So to prevent them from being unduly hostile to you show them the ring that you now have in your possession and they will take you to the Speaker of the Sun. From there you are on your own for that is all the information I can give you. If you do manage to convince them to let you stay my advice to you is to enjoy your self for you will have been given a privilege not many are given.

Signed a friend

Rosemarta thought the letter strange but it spoke the truth. She had researched the Chaos War and the War of the Souls and the ruin of Qualinost but she had not read what had happened in the years since then. She knew that Laurana, wife of Tanis Half Elven, had died in the War of the Souls and that her son Gilthas, Speaker of the Sun, had lived and had returned to Qualinost. Was the city fully restored now? Were the two elfin races one once more? Was Gilthas still Speaker? She did not know, there was one way to find out.

Rosemarta folded the parchment again, placed it in the handkerchief, and put it back under the rock. She placed the ring upon her right hand, folded her hands in the sleeves of her robes, stood and started walking again.

As the anonymous writer had said it was not long before she was spotted. Three elves approached her with drawn bows. She removed her hands slowly from her sleeves and took the ring from her finger. One of them took it from her while another took her pouches and the last kept an arrow trained on her. The one with the ring gave an order in elfin to the other two who lowered their bows and took hold of her arms. This done they started walking.

By all outward appearance Qualinost was restored. Homes had been rebuilt, gardens returned to order, peace restored. But even to Rosemarta's unfamiliar eyes something was missing. Buildings could be rebuilt and blemishes painted over but things like glory, serenity, and perfection could not be reclaimed no matter how much one or many tried.

Still as Rosemarta was lead along she could not help but feel humbled by the beauty she beheld. She was glad she had come, no matter what consequence might befall her when she faced the Speaker. They led her to the Tower of the Sun and from there to the hall of the Speaker. Rosemarta was momentarily struck dumb by the beauty she beheld. She was so enthralled with the mosaic above that depicted the sun and the moons in all their glory, and by the mirrors and windows that allowed the sun to fully illuminate the room, that she did not notice the Heads of Household as they frowned upon her or the elf with the ring as he approached the Speaker.

"Who are you dark one?" the voice of the Speaker drew her attention away from the wonders of the hall and to the speaker himself. Golden haired like his mother and dark eyed like his father. This was the man many had called the Puppet King and beside him sat the woman who had been known as the Lioness, now the wife of the Speaker. Rosemarta bowed low.

"My name is Rosemarta Dasrenvair, Gilthas Speaker of the Sun"

"Its not a name I am familiar with"

"That comes as no surprise Speaker. I completed my Test a year a go and have been an apprentice up till now" Gilthas looked thoughtful.

"How came you by this ring?"

"A friend, whom I told of my plans to travel here, gave it to me. He told me only that I was to give it to you Speaker"

"I ask because its like onto one my father once wore" he was quiet for a time, his gaze fixed upon the ring. He looked up. "Why have you come here?"

"I swear to you Speaker that my journey here was curiosity driven only I have no malicious intent. I understand if you don't believe me but it's the truth" A great silence filled the chamber as Gilthas considered what she had said, his gaze flicking occasionally to the ring in his hand. He had no reason to believe her, none of them did. They had had dealings with black robed mages and their allies before there was no way they could be certain this was not a trick.

Of all the faces in the room only one was smiling, that of the Lioness. It was a small smile but it was a smile nonetheless. The reason behind it was not entirely clear but it was comforting and Rosemarta was grateful for it.

"How long did you plan on staying?" asked Gilthas suddenly.

"No longer then a day Speaker"

"Granted" uproar filled the room and one of the older elves spoke up above the din.

"She is a black robe Speaker!"

"I can see that plainly for my self Laiormer but considering her age and the fact that she has been an apprentice this past year since taking her Test it is also plain to me that she could not have possibly had any contact with what ever remains of the armies of darkness, if anything. Besides that you need only to look at her to tell she is not lying"

"But she follows Nuitari"

"Who's goals are not the same as that of his mother I assure you lord Laiormer" said Rosemarta. She bowed her head to Gilthas. "Forgive me Speaker I spoke out of turn"

"Pay no mind to it your words were truthful" Gilthas stood from his throne and walked toward her, arms open in welcome. "Welcome to Qualinost Rosemarta Dasrenvair. I shall offer you a room here at the tower and I will request that you change into something a little more…" the Speaker fumbled for the correct word and Rosemarta smiled.

"I understand and thank you Speaker" Gilthas smiled and turned to the elf whom had handed him the ring. "Show Lady Dasrenvair to a room and return her personal items to her"

"Yes Speaker" the elf bowed and Gilthas turned back to Rosemarta.

"I shall have water and some light refreshment sent to you and later I would like to have you join my wife and I for dinner"

"You are most generous Speaker and I thank you" she bowed and followed the other elf out.

* * *

The room Rosemarta was given was not quite as big as her own chamber back at the Tower of Wayreth but it was undoubtedly brighter. A vast window allowed the sunlight to shine in and provided a spectacular view of the rest of Qualinost below. Every piece of furniture was a work of art, decoratively carved with ivy. The embroidered sheets and pillows upon her bed were the softest she had ever felt. She was glad of the Speakers generosity, for truly this was the first time she had felt somewhat welcome anywhere that wasn't the home of a relative or the Tower of Wayreth.

The Speaker was true to his word for a washbowl of crystal clear water and a towel were brought to her and not long after that a small pot of tea and a small plate of sweet cakes. She washed and slipped into the only dress she owned, one Mara had made for her, it was black and hung low about her shoulders and was embroidered with blue roses. It was modest but attractive and Rosemarta loved it. To take the place of the comforting weight that the absence of her pouches produced she placed a silver chain around her waist. She kept her rings and placed a smaller more delicate silver chain around her neck. She placed her dagger in her pack, deciding that she would not need it. All this done she sat to enjoy the sweet cakes and tea.

It was a little after three o'clock by the time she had finished and she decided to take a look around the elfin city. She donned her cloak to guard against the slight chill that had crept into the air before leaving her room and heading down the stairs. She was surprised to find that no guard had been posted outside her door or sent after her once she had left. She was left to her self to explore the city in peace. The elf's cast her a few odd looks as she walked amongst them but none particularly hateful. She went to the meal smith and beheld weaponry the likes of which would have made Marz's eyes bulge out of his skull. She found jewelry and pottery that Mara would never use for fear of destroying its delicate beauty. She purchased some herbs and tea for her self before turning her steps toward the library, which was of the greatest fascination to her.

Located in a tree, much like most of the other buildings, the library of Qualinost was filled with tomes of elfin lore, poetry, herbalism, and of course magic. But none for her color of robe, naturally. It did not matter though for she had not come here for spell books. Though she could not speak elfish too well she could read it so she picked out one of the larger books of poetry, sat, and began to read. The hours passed with out her notice till she was brought out of her reading by a good natured and unusually quiet,

"Ahem" Rosemarta looked up to see and elfin guardsman standing before her. He bowed to her and said, "The Speaker sent me to inform you that dinner shall be ready soon and that you should return to the tower now so that you might have enough time to prepare if you so need"

"Thank you, you may inform the Speaker that I am on my way" the elf bowed and departed. Rosemarta finished the poem she had been reading and sighed regretfully as she placed the book back on the shelf before departing for the Tower of the Sun.

* * *

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Both the food and the wine were wondrously more delicious then anything Rosemarta had ever had before and she found she could not hide her praise. Both the Speaker and his wife asked her questions about her travels, of which there was not much to tell of yet, her family, and her years living at the Tower of Wayreth. She noticed how their faces darkened slightly when she mentioned Sarilban, but it did not last long. It seemed that even the Qualinesti knew the name of Sarilban the Shadow Stalker, Rosemarta smiled slightly knowing he would be glad to hear that.

After dinner Rosemarta and the two elfin rulers shared a bottle of wine out upon the balcony and marveled at the stars. Rosemarta wanted to thank them for their hospitality but was unsure how for words could not possibly express her thanks adequately. After a while an idea came to her and she smiled to her self before standing to address them.

"My lord and lady I thank you for your hospitality but regretfully words can not fully express this thanks so I would ask your permission to play something for you upon my harp" Gilthas smiled and looked to his lady wife who nodded.

"We would be delighted to hear you play Lady Rosemarta" Rosemarta bowed and went to fetch a stool from the room behind the balcony doors. Once she was seated before them she held her hands before her as if placed upon invisible harp strings and in the blink of an eye her harp appeared in her lap. She smiled at the momentary looks of surprise upon the faces of the two elves before closing her eyes and allowing her fingers to work their magic upon the harp strings, or rather she allowed the beauty and might, the great sadness and the great joy that was Qualinesti flow from the open air into her heart and down to her fingers. As she played, though she did not see it her self, a golden mist formed before her. In the mist shapes appeared, faces. Tanis Half Elven and the Hero's of the Lance, Laurana and her brother Gilthanas, the five headed dragon Takhisis and other images played in the mist. When the last notes echoed away into the night the mist vanished. Rosemarta opened her eyes and laid her harp across her lap.

For long moments neither elf said anything, still caught up in the music's spell. Githas started clapping and his wife followed.

"That was marvelous Lady Rosemarta. You play masterfully," said the Lioness. Rosemarta bowed.

"Thank you your majesty"

"Would you grace us with another?" asked Gilthas.

"If it will please you Speaker"

"It will greatly" Rosemarta smiled, lifted her harp, placed her fingers to the strings and began to play again. Rosemarta played long into the night, glad that the Speaker and his wife enjoyed her playing so much. It was past midnight before she returned to her room. She stayed awake till the small hours of the morning enthralled by how much more beautiful the elfin city was by the silver and red light of the moons. When she did at last surrender her self to the soft warmth of her bed the sun was but an hour or so from rising.

* * *

"I beg your pardon Speaker for being unable to join you and your lady wife for breakfast this morning. You see I had stayed up rather late after parting your company so when you sent word for me this morning I was still asleep" Gilthas nodded.

"So I was told, you need not apologize its perfectly alright"

"Shall you be leaving us today Lady Rosemarta?" asked the Lioness. Rosemarta nodded.

"Yes, this afternoon"

"May I ask to where you shall be going?"

"You may indeed Speaker. I shall be traveling to Silvanesti, but I know not whether the shield was lowered"

"It was but the death of my cousin Silvanoshi left them with out a Speaker for quite some time. I believe they have one now but they are ever wary of outsiders. Are you set in your decision to go there?"

"I am Speaker"

"In that case I shall send a letter to the Speaker of the Stars and tell him of your coming. That way you should be relatively well received"

"I would be most grateful Speaker"

"You will join my wife and I for lunch before you leave, will you not?" Rosemarta smiled.

"How could I possibly refuse Speaker?"

* * *

After lunch Rosemarta changed back into her black robes and bid farewell to Gilthas and his wife, thanking them once more for their hospitality. She left the forest of Qualinesti and headed east toward Silvanesti. The trip took just short of three week's to complete, with another stop in Haven in between, and upon arrival, thanks to Gilthas's letter, she was received politely if not warmly. She was given a room and proper comforts but had to suffer the presents of an escort when she went about the city. Silvanost was rebuilt but, like Qualinost, was a shadow of its former beauty and glory. She explored the shops and ended the day at the library where she enjoyed comparing Silvanesti poetry to that of Qualinesti. She shared dinner with the Speaker of the Stars and was asked questions similar to those she had been asked before by Gilthas save for this time she dared not mention the name of Sarilban. She did not stay in the company of the Speaker for long for she soon grew weary of his not so carefully hidden suspicion and dislike for her. As she sat in her room that same night she decided that she could understand why it was that Sarilban seemed to miss the forest of Silvanesti more then those that inhabited it but still she had to admit that the beauty of Silvanost captured her heart just as much as Qualinost had and she would be sorry to leave it, even if those here would not be the least bit sorry to see her go.

As she stared out over Silvanost she planed where she would go from here. Perhaps she would go to Tarsis, or Sanction, or Portsmith, or even Kendermore, why not? She had time enough to go to all of them but Tarsis was the closest so come the morn, after taking what she needed from one of the nearest shops, she turned her steps south west to Tarsis, knowing not what would await her there, and not caring.


	23. No Place for Mages

No Place for Mages 

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée twenty-three

Another month has come and past, things here at the Tower remain unchanged. Morgen has gone to Palanthas and Rosemarta arrived in Tarsis a few days ago.

Tarsis, by the gods I wonder if she was aware of what she would be letting her self in for by going there of all places. Knowing her however she probably knew full well the dangers and decided to go ahead with her plans anyway. Beneath the events of the Cataclysm, the War of the Lance, and the War of the Souls the poison of the king priest of Isar still flows thickly. I am almost temped to go find her, just to see how she is fairing but I can imagine the thanks I would get. Besides she will soon learn on her own, if she has not already, that even after all these years Tarsis the Beautiful is no place for mages.

The hate and suspicion that hung in the air of Tarsis was so thick it almost had a physical form and Rosemarta felt it every time she walked out into the street. Tarsis had never been known for kindness toward mages but since the War of the Lance, and later the War of the Souls, it had become much, much worse. But in the few days that she had been here nothing had happened to give her cause to fear harm and she did not know weather to be thankful of this or wary. For it was possible that, if nothing had happened thus far, something was being planed most meticulously. Images of the events of her Test played over in her head and she was sure to place a wizards lock upon her door at night and kept her dagger ready at all times.

Despite these unpleasentries her time in Tarsis thus far had been rather productive and interesting. She had discovered the old library and so much of her time had been spent there, reading books that pre dated the Cataclysm, books she was sure Master Sarilban would have loved to see. What remained of her time was spent wandering the streets, taking in the sights of the city, commonly from a far.

This particular day her destination was the Hall of Justice, which, as she was soon to discover, was not all that much to look at either from outside or the inside, or so she assumed for she had no intentions of venturing in to see if she was right. It took her but two hours or so to walk its perimeter and finding nothing of interest she turned her steps toward the park she had passed by earlier to sit and read the book she had picked up at the old library. She remained in the park till sun set, at which point she placed the book back in her pack and set on the long walk back to her room. The few pedestrians that still roamed the streets were those making their way homeward, they walked swiftly eyes glued to their feet or on the street ahead. The streets of Tarsis were not safe to travel by night but Rosemarta walked slowly unconcerned with the shadows that moved in the alleys, made confident by the dagger tied to her wrist and the pouches around her waist. A flash of dying sunlight on steel made her momentarily tense but it was the shaped steel of a gate latch, nothing threatening, she smiled and continued on her way.

Her room was located in a not too shabby Inn a few streets from the market place. The owner was a pleasant enough fellow but he forbade her from using the front entrance so forcing her to use the door that opened onto a stinking back alley and enter in through the kitchens. But the room he had given her, clean and orderly, was worth the small inconvenience.

Arriving at her room she removed the wizards' lock and entered with the thought of having a warm bath and calling it an early night but these thoughts were cast hurriedly aside once she realized she had an uninvited guest.

He sat facing her, legs crossed and fore head pressing gently against the fingertips of his right hand. He was average height and build with long cherry blond hair pulled back in a tail. His pointed ears and slightly almond shaped eyes revealed him as a half elf. Dressed all in black silk and leather with a medallion around his neck, magic rings on the fingers of his left hand, two belts of throwing knifes crisscrossing his upper body, and a thin bladed elfin short sword on his hip, she knew him to be a mage killer. He smiled at her pleasantly and indicated the remaining seat by the window.

"Please have a seat we have much to discuss and I'll have those pouches and the dagger about your wrist if you don't mind" Rosemarta's features tightened into a scowl as she handed over her dagger and pouches before taking the offered seat.

"Thank you" said the mage killer as he set her things aside upon the bed before turning to face her again. "Allow me to introduce my self. I am Juspar and you are?"

"Rosemarta Dasrenvair"

"Rosemarta, what a lovely name" Rosemarta restrained a sneer.

"Could we possibly stray from these false pleasantries and get to why you're here exactly?" Juspar's smile fell a little but he soon recovered it and leaned back leisurely in his chair.

"Quite right, no sense in beating around the bush with someone of your intelligence is there?" Rosemarta noted his sarcasm but said nothing so he continued. "No doubt you have guessed at my chosen profession. Not many people around here like mages so as soon as you set foot in Tarsis my clients contacted me"

"If you were aware of my presents since the beginning why have you waited to confront me?"

"Good question and the answer is simple. I have been watching you and so far none of your actions have led me to believe you are hostile toward the inhabitance of Tarsis"

"I am not my journey here was one of scholarly curiosity and nothing more" Juspar nodded.

"I expected as such and informed my clients but never the less they insisted that I do away with you"

"And is that what you're here to do?" Juspar shook his head.

"No, I am here to offer you a chance to save your self"

"How's that?" Juspar's smile turned to a grin and he moved his chair closer to her.

"In the time I have spent watching you I have come to find you rather attractive. If you agree to be my woman I can protect you, all you need do is say yes" while saying this he placed a hand upon her shoulder, he moved it slowly to her neck and then up to cup the left side of her face. "If you refuse" his thumb traced her jaw line down to her chin. "I will be forced to kill you" his hand swiftly encircled her neck, pulled her face close to his and stared intensely into her eyes. "I'll give you one day to think it over" he removed his hand from her throat and waked to the bed to pick up her pouches and her dagger. "And I'll be taking these to ensure that you don't try running off" his other hand went to the medallion and he vanished.

Rosemarta sat back in her chair and placed a hand to her throat, she could still feel his touch and she loathed it. She tore off her robe and climbed into a steaming hot bath determined to wash away the filth that even his presents had inflicted upon her. This done she slipped into her nightdress, replaced the wizards lock on her door and lay down upon the bed to think. He had given her a day but she needed less then half that time to make up her mind. She did not much fancy the idea of running for her life but there was no way in hell she would share the bed of a mage killer. She would gladly have killed him if Par Salain had not made her swear never to duel again. However it would not technically be a duel, more like a fight for her life and if the mage killer died in the process would it really be such a loss? After mulling over the situation for a while she decided not to chance it. She would gather her things in the morning, locate two possible escape routes that didn't involve the city's main gate, she would wait for the mage killer and then at the right moment make a run for it. Pleased with her plan Rosemarta said a quick prayer to Nuitari before falling asleep.

* * *

Rosemarta did not have very much by means of possessions, making the job of packing quick and easy. She had three books, two spell books plus the one she had taken from the old library, a half eaten loaf of bread, a fifth of a block of cheese, a few strips of dried meat, a tin of tea, a map, and cloth bandage, needle and thread and antiseptic just in case. Once certain that she had everything, minus her dagger and pouches that had yet to be returned, she headed out.

Tarsis was a large city but not so large that it could not be transverse in less then twenty-four hours. By the time the sun began to set she had found and mapped out her two escape routes in her head. One was a drainage grate that lead out under the city wall near the Hall of Justice and the other involved dodging through a series of back alleys, climbing a ladder onto the roof of a brothel and jumping the wall. This part of her plan completed she walked back to her room to await the mage killer, leaving the door unlocked.

She decided that she would lead him to believe she had decided to become his woman and then when he got close she would hit him where it hurt most and make a run for it. Hopefully it would slow him down enough to give her a decent head start.

Once the three moons were fully visible Juspar appeared in her room. He smiled; he held her things in his left hand.

"What is your decision?" Rosemarta placed an adoring look upon her face, stood, and opened her arms to him. Juspar grinned and went readily into her arms, flinging her things upon the bed so that he could hold her close.

"I'll be a good man for you. I'll make you forget what ever vow you made to that bastard god Nuitari. You'll want for nothing and no one will touch you I swear" one of his hands slid down to cup one of her cheeks and she fought down the urge to cringe. She moved her mouth close to his ear.

"Kiss me" he pulled back for a moment and smiled at her. Before their lips met she brought her knee up hard into his crotch sending him to his knees. Rosemarta snatched up her pack, her pouches, and her dagger before yanking the medallion from around his neck and running out the door. Passing the Innkeeper she tossed the medallion at him.

"That should cover my bill," she cried before bursting out the door and tearing up the street. Juspar staggered down the stairs still holding him self. With his free hand he grabbed hold of the Innkeeper by his shirtfront.

"Which way did she go?" he grated. The Innkeeper pointed out the direction Rosemarta had taken and Juspar walked as swiftly as he could in pursuit.

* * *

It occurred to her only now that she could teleport away but to do that she would need to slow down and doing so would give the mage killer the time he needed to catch up. So instead she ran for the Hall of Justice because it was the closest of her two escape routes, tying her pouches to her waist and lashing her dagger to her wrist as she did so.

Arriving at the grate she went to her knees in the cold water and grasped firm hold of the bars. A few whispered words and the bars began to glow. There was a sound like escaping steam and the bars dissolved like wet paper, falling away into the water, leaving a gap large enough for her to crawl through.

And she would have had not a black cord streaked out from behind her and wrapped around both her wrists binding them tight. Before she could react to this the cord was jerked back, pulling her hands above her head and causing her to fall backward into the water. She was dragged clear of the grate and then lurched to her feet, the cord digging into her flesh and drawing blood.

A strong arm, made ever stronger by the rings upon the hand it supported, wrapped tight around her waist and pulled her close to the silk clad body of the mage killer.

"In your haste you seemed to have forgotten that hunting and killing mages is my job, and I'm damn good at it" hissed Juspar's voice in her ear as his right hand, the one that held the cord, jerked upward pulling the cord tighter, cutting deeper and causing tears to fill Rosemarta's eyes.

"It seems a shame though to waste something so beautiful" the mage killers voice became soft and lustful, as his left hand slid down to her hip. "I had hoped that you would se sense and offer your self willingly to me but now you leave me with no choice. I'll just have to take you before I kill you" he used his right knee to force her legs apart as his hand moved to caress the place between her legs.

"If you behave yourself and co-operate I can promise you a relatively painless death" he spun her about and pinned her against the wall of the Hall of Justice, twisting the cord to show her that he was dead serious in regards to his intentions. She could feel her body quivering with disgust as his lips wandered down her neck and the hand between her legs inched up her robe so he could move it upon bare flesh. The cord burned painfully, preventing her from using her dagger or her spell components. He was whispering things in her ear but she refused to hear them. As his hand continued its exploration of her body she sobbed and begged for Nuitari to strike her down.

She heard the god reply but it was not an answer to her plea for death.

_"There is a way. Concentrate; focus on your anger, your hate, your pain, and your fear. Do this and you will free your self,"_ said the voice of the dark moon god. She did not quite understand but she did as he bade. She blocked out all thought of what was happening and focused upon the churning emotions in her heart.

In a space of only a few moments she could feel something rising with in her, something growing, faint at first but ever stronger till it burst from her in a flash of blue light that filled her vision. She heard Juspar cry out as his hands lost their hold, and then there was silence. Rosemarta clung to the wall and waited for her heart to slow it's racing. She looked over her shoulder and saw Juspar slumped against the wall beside the grate. A smear of blood revealed that heavy impact with the wall had split his skull, he was dead. Rosemarta drew a shuddering breath and let it out slowly. The cord had somehow vanished. She turned to look blankly at the wall, rubbing her left wrist. Then, with out a backward glance, she squeezed out of the gap in the grate and vanished.

* * *

She reappeared at the side of a road one hundred miles from Tarsis. She built a fire and ate the last of the dried meat with a slice of bread. Then she wept, bitterly and terribly hoping for someone, anyone to hear her, but of course out here there was no one. Tarsis the Beautiful indeed, she spat into the flames of the fire and let her hate boil away her tears. She would not let this stop her from going to all the other places she wished to see. She would not go running back to the tower and nor would she prove Par Salain right. But from now on she would stay a day or two at most. In and out again like the wind. The wind cannot be caught and so the wind cannot be hurt. She turned her eyes northeast toward the Khalkist Mountains. Come the morn that is where she would go and from there on to Sanction. With this in mind she wrapped her blanket close about her self and fell asleep.

As she was asleep she could not have taken notice of the gray robed old man as he came shuffling up the road to stop and kneel by her side. The frown that prevailed his features added ten years onto his already substantial age and had he been one for tears there is no doubt his cheeks and beard would have been drenched with them. But there were none even though the sadness upon his face was plain as day. He reached a steady hand out to brush her hair from her face, shaking his head as he did so.

"Poor child" he looked up into the sky and sought out the black moon. Finding it he scowled.

"So this is how you treat one of your favored is it?" the black moon gave him no answer so he turned his eyes back to Rosemarta. He heaved a sigh and removed his hand from her hair. "Things will get better you'll see" he stood and started walking northeast. "I'll see you in Sanction"


	24. Sanction and the Old Mages Magic Tent

Sanction and The Old Mages Magic Tent

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée twenty-four

Word of the death of Juspar the mage killer reached my ears a few days after the fact. It appears that something good came out of Rosemarta's trip to Tarsis. One less mage killer to worry about, and Juspar was one of the most dangerous. Rosemarta is on her way now to Sanction. If my estimate is correct she should be a day or so away from it by now. She seems to have a liking for port cities, first Balifor and now Sanction. Perhaps there is more of Morgen in her then she would care to admit.

There is nothing much to write about in regards to life as it is here at the tower for nothing much has changed, except that Gremelkin has been spending almost all of his free time with Laddona and Sarilban, or Morgen when ever he is around. He has also journeyed to Palanthas in Morgens company. The only other thing worth noting might be that I have received reports concerning a traveling mage who performs magical feats for money. I can see nothing really harmful in this but I plan to have it looked into nonetheless.

Rosemarta had made camp a top a rock ledge that extended out over the mountain road. She had reached it by climbing a rather convenient natural staircase created by three large boulders. She had made a fire and was now waiting on a pot of fresh beef stew. She had restocked in a trading post near the base of the mountains before heading off on the rough and highly unpredictable mountain road. She had even been able to buy new harp strings. So as she waited for her stew she replaced the old strings and made sure they were in tune. More then once her eyes strayed to the Lords of Doom that now dominated much of the horizon now that she was only a day's journey away from Sanction. She found her self-wondering if there would still be any remnants of the Blue Dragon army in Sanction now so long after the wars end. She found her self-thinking also that she might be safer if there were, since she too was a follower of Nuitari, but she would know soon enough.

She set her harp aside and turned her attention back to the pot. She removed the lid and gave the stew a stir, it was almost ready.

"I beg your pardon but I wonder if you would mind terribly if I joined you. You see my own supplies are running rather thin" Rosemarta stood and peered over the side of the ledge to the mountain road. Standing there was a minstrel, tall and spindly with a wide brimmed scarlet-feathered blue hat sitting atop a full head of shoulder length golden hair. He wore an open necked blue silk shirt cinched at his waist by a black belt with a large silver buckle. His long legs, covered with blue tights, disappeared into a pair of knee high black leather silver toed boots. He carried a lute and a pack over his left shoulder. Had she not known him to be human she would have taken him for an over sized kender.

"I do not see why I should have to suffer for your failings but join me if you wish I think there will be enough stew for both of us"

"My thanks my lady. I am in your debt" Rosemarta sighed and returned to her place by the fire as the minstrel made his way up to the ledge. She removed the lid of the pot again and added pepper, salt, and rosemary.

"Might I ask your name my lady?" asked the minstrel as he settled not too closely beside her.

"Rosemarta, and you?" she stirred the pot again as she said this. The minstrel laughed lightly as if at some inside joke.

"Jay Bird" Rosemarta smiled thinly.

"For some reason that does not surprise me at all" she stopped stirring and held out a hand for the minstrel's bowl. He reached into his pack and handed it to her, his eyes falling upon her harp as he did so.

"That is a lovely harp my lady. Do you play?" Rosemarta thought this a rather pointless and ridiculous question but she nodded as she handed his bowl back to him.

"Yes, I do"

"Splendid perhaps we could play together after we have eaten. It's been quite a while since I've had a partner"

"Perhaps" Rosemarta finished filling her own bowl and began eating, the minstrel did the same. They ate in silence and Rosemarta cleaned both of their bowls with the contents of her largest water skin.

"So why are you on your way to Sanction?" asked Rosemarta as she tore off a piece of bread and handed it to Jay.

"Thank you, I have family in Sanction, or at least I did before the war. I was detained in the Minotaur homelands until just recently so I'm going to see if I can locate them"

"The Minotaur homelands? How on earth did you find your self there?" Jay smiled and shrugged.

"Believe it or not they like music just the same as the rest of us. Speaking of which" he picked up his lute and placed the strap about his shoulders. "Shall we?"

"I suppose, I need to test these new strings anyway" saying this Rosemarta hefted her harp. "What shall we play?"

"Ladies choice, you start and I'll follow" Rosemarta thought for a moment then placed her fingers to the strings as a song came to mind. It was soft and languid, slow and calm, winding and twirling into the night. Jay played along flawlessly. Lute and harp joined in melodic harmony. At the songs end Jay looked upon her with admiration is his eyes.

"You wrote that didn't you my lady?" Rosemarta nodded.

"Yes, I wrote it to resemble the sound and motion of a leaf being carried gently down stream"

"And you did remarkably so. I tip my hat to you Rosemarta. I could not have done it better my self" Rosemarta could not help smiling. They played into the small hours of the night until at long last the weariness of a long days travel overcame them and they slept, neither knowing the plans that were being made for them in Sanction.

* * *

They arrived and Sanction the following evening close to sunset. It was larger and grander then Balifor and Rosemarta found she had an immediate liking for the place. With Jay at her side Rosemarta did not feel the need to keep constant watch over her shoulder, she enjoyed the feeling that companion ship brought, and regretted that it would be so brief but she was determined to enjoy it while it lasted and so allowed Jay to give her an extended tour of his city.

The Temple of the Heart loomed large on the northwestern horizon, gleaming in the fading daylight, showing plainly that Takhisis's evil no longer held sway here. However the city still carried the scars that her armies had left behind. Draconians unarmed and wearing civilian cloths, lived here, worked here along side the humans they had once fought and killed in a strange sort of truce. Rosemarta found it odd but also comforting. If this city could accept draconians, perhaps she could stay here for a while.

Later that evening she sat in the common room of a rather well to do Inn, where she had managed to arrange a deal to play music to cover the price of a room. In between performances she enjoyed a full meal of ham, potatoes, and baked beans. At the end of her last performance the Innkeeper brought her a bottle of wine by way of thanks, which she accepted graciously.

Once the Innkeeper had left her to return to the bar a draconian, cloths still covered in coal dust, shuffled up to her table and, placing both clawed hands upon it, leaned close to her.

"Evening missy I couldn't help noticing that your hear all alone so I wondered if you might like some company"

"When I wish for company I shall ask for it. Now leave me be dragon scum or I'll blast you to the abyss" the coldness of her voice sent a shiver up his spine. He removed his hands from the table and walked slowly back to where three of his fellows sat snickering into their mugs.

"You know you don't have to do that. They're all pretty well meaning, just as content to live peacefully as the rest of us" said Jay as he took a seat.

"Never the less I would prefer to leave my list of friends absent of them. If the people here were to see a black robe befriending a draconian they might get the wrong idea" Jay shrugged.

"Suit your self"

"Thank you, I shall, were you able to find your family?"

"Haven't started looking yet"

"Then what have you been doing for these past few hours?"

"Following up on a rumor" Jay hailed for a bar maid to bring him an ale.

"What rumor?"

"The rumor that a strange old mage has been hanging about town. Apparently he has some sort of 'Magic Tent' that allows people to glimpse into their future"

"Rubbish" Jay nodded and paid the bar maid before taking a drink of his ale.

"That's what I said. He's performing down at the harbor front tomorrow. I was thinking of going down to see this Magic Tent for my self. Would you care to accompany me?"

"Anything to expose a charlatan"

"Then its settled we'll go down tomorrow afternoon" Rosemarta nodded and took another drink of her wine. She had the feeling that tomorrow would be most interesting.

* * *

The following morning, after sharing a rich breakfast, Rosemarta and Jay made their way down to the harbor front. They stopped at a few shops and took lunch with a group of Jay's old friends, whom he asked for information about his family, that consisted of an elder brother and a young woman who had been pining away for the minstrel, or so they said. Jay was sure to get an address before leaving their company.

When they reached the harbor front a crowd had gathered, slightly hindering traffic. At the head of the crowd stood a large gold and crimson tent. When the bells struck noon there was a flash as the tent flaps were flung aside by an old man with long white hair and beard, wearing robes the same color as his tent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen step right up and glimpse you future. Step right inside but keep in mind that what you see has knout to do with me. What ever you may see, good or bad though it may be, you cannot blame me. Three silver for the chance of a lifetime. Step up, step up, come one, come all" not surprisingly a few people shuffled forward. He greeted them with a warm smile, accepted their money and held the tent flap aside for them.

"Walk in this end and then out the other door right at the end and you don't have to tell anyone what you saw if you don't want to" he said this to the first woman that had stepped forward. She walked in and he dropped the flap behind her. "Only one at a time please," this he said to the next person in line, a man, as he took his money and waited. The old mans eyes settled on Rosemarta. "Would you care to give it a go young lady?"

"I am not one to be made fool of my parlor tricks"

"This is no trick young lady I assure you"

"What exactly is it that you're trying to pull old man?"

"Pull? I'm not quite sure what you mean"

"Of course you don't. Everyone the only thing he has in there is a strong opiate or hallucinogen, nothing more and nothing to do with magic at all. He's just trying to swindle you out of your money" the old man looked shocked.

"I've never heard anything so preposterous. I've never swindled anyone in my life. Why just ask the woman when she comes out. Examine her if you like and you will see she is not drugged" as he said this the lady emerged from the other end of the tent. The old man called to her. "Come here my good woman, this mage would have me labeled liar and swindler. You do not have to say what you saw but I wonder if you might allow her to examine you to prove that your not under the influence of drugs" the woman nodded and Rosemarta pushed through the crowd to stand before her. Her pupils were normal as was her hearing and her coordination. She showed no evidence of drugs at all.

"What did you see?" asked Rosemarta.

"I saw my self as a married woman with a handsome husband and two beautiful sons" the old man smiled.

"Thank you my dear. There you see? She is not drugged and she had a pleasant vision of her future"

"Rubbish any woman could step inside and have the exact same vision. I repeat it is no magic it's a trick. If he has not used drugs then he has created a series of illusions and designed them so that they are specific to a certain age and gender"

"If you are convinced of that why not step inside your self and see? Free of charge of course" Rosemarta thought for a moment then nodded.

"Very well if only to expose you for the sham that you are" the old man bowed and lifted the flap aside for her. She looked over her shoulder to find Jay, who had moved to the head of the crowd to watch her. She smiled at him then turned and walked into the pitch dark of the tent.

* * *

At first she could see nothing at all, then a milk white mist filled her field of sight. It did not smell like opium and she could see no light nor feel any heat from flames.

"_Its part of the illusion then, it has to be" _thought Rosemarta as she continued on to reach the opposite end of the tent. She found her pace slowed involuntarily and in the mist something began to form.

Trees, massive trees with buildings in their branches and rope bridges leading between them. She saw her self-walking into one of the largest buildings, an Inn of some sort by the looks of it, filled with guests. As she walked the vision changed.

She saw herself in a large study. She sat at a desk peering over a large logbook with Gremelkin curled up beside it. The vision expanded to show shelves of books and jars, cabinets of rings. She realized then that it was not a study it was a shop, her shop. As she neared the end of the tent the vision changed yet again.

She sat in an armchair by a roaring fire; she seemed to be waiting for someone. A child ran up to her and jumped up into her lap, she saw her self laugh and embrace the child, whose gender she could not discern. Behind the child came a man, tall and strong. He placed a hand upon the child's head then leaned down and kissed her.

The vision disappeared as she pushed the tent flap aside and walked out into the open air. She walked on shaky legs around to the front of the tent again. The old man smiled at her.

"Well what did you see? Do you still call me a sham?" she scowled.

"Yes I do, and what I saw is none of your damn business" she turned her gaze to the crowd. "Its no business of mine what you people do with your money. He's not using opiates so what ever he's doing cannot harm you but know this he is not a true mage, that much is plain from his robes. He is a magician, and an illusionist so you cannot take anything you see in there as the truth, if you do it is your own failing" she looked to Jay and smiled. "I'll meet up with you later at the Inn alright?"

"Alright" with this Rosemarta turned and left the harbor front.

* * *

Rosemarta wandered the streets of Sanction blindly and with out care, the visions she had seen in the tent replaying over and over in her mind. It was all lies it had to be for she dared not hope for any better. The idea of her having a place she could happily call home forever, of having a shop, a family of her own, it was laughable, pure fantasy, foolishness. The best she could ever hope for was what she had back at the tower, a room to her self, three meals a day, and companions. Or perhaps she could live in Palanthas with Jenna once her traveling was over. Yes that would be a good life for honestly what man could she ever possibly find that would love her truly and with out care for the color of her robes? Besides that her recent experiences with men had not left her with an overly warm heart toward them. No a life alone would not be so bad as long as she had Marz, Mara, Jarrin, and of course Jenna near by.

"But is that really the life you want?" the voice stopped her short. Standing in the shadow of an ally was the old mage from the harbor front, dressed now in plain gray robes and a battered old hat. She squared her shoulders and turned to face him.

"What other life do I have to hope for?"

"Is the idea of your own happiness really so strange to you? So frighteningly impossible?"

"So you _do _know what I saw?"

"My dear of course I know. I'm a fortune teller its my business to know. The tent is merely the instrument I use to show what I have seen to my customers"

"Why not just tell them instead of being so dramatic? Its what other fortune tellers do"

"Exactly, and if I were like every other fortune teller I would be just as poor as they are. If I were to just tell my customers what I see all they would have is my word and nothing more, no cause to believe at all. But by use of the tent I give them an opportunity to see what I have seen with their own eyes and people are more inclined to believe in what they see for them self's, don't you agree?"

"I suppose, but then why do you call your self a mage? I bet you never even set foot in one of the Towers before"

"I have actually but you're right I'm not a true mage. I never took the Test but what I did learn was sufficient enough for me to make a living"

"Aren't you afraid that they'll come after you once they find out about this?" the old mage shrugged.

"Why should they? I've done nothing wrong. I haven't hurt anyone, I am no renegade. If anything I've made people happy, well some anyway, the future isn't always pleasant" the old man stepped from the shadows of the ally to stand before her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you have suffered and a know that right now a happy future, like what I showed you, seems impossible to imagine. You're letting your heart turn to stone because you're afraid of being hurt, afraid to taking chances but life is about taking chances. Open your heart just a little, dare to dream, to hope and I promise you that one day what you saw will come to pass, if you let it" he smiled at her then turned to walk down the street, the way she had come. She watched him till he disappeared around a corner and stood for a few moments more before continuing up the street.

"What the hell do you know old man?"

* * *

Rosemarta arrived back at the Inn in time for the dinner crowd. She played for them, enjoyed her own dinner, and then played again. Near the end of the performance she saw Jay enter with a thin red haired girl on his arm and a taller man with short cut blond hair. He smiled at her and waved before taking a table. She nodded to him and walked over to the table at the songs completion.

"Rosemarta this is Bess my fiancée and my brother Robin"

"I am happy to meet the both of you" Rosemarta bowed before taking her seat.

"And we are happy to meet you. Jay has told us much about you and your talent we realize only now that he was not exaggerating. You truly are masterful. I hope you are being paid appropriately" Rosemarta felt herself blush.

"Well you see my playing is to cover the cost of the room my only payment comes from the customers who are generous enough to show their appreciation with coin, and well there aren't very many that are" the three shared a glance. Robin and Jay produced their coin purses and counted out ten steal each. Robin placed his money in his younger brothers hand and Jay handed it to Rosemarta.

"Here this should be enough to cover two nights of such masterful playing" Rosemarta's eyes widened.

"I couldn't possibly"

"Why not?"

"That's an awful lot of money surly you need it more then I"

"We have enough, please take it. Consider it a gift" Rosemarta opened her mouth to protest further but closed it again and stretched out her hand. Jay smiled and placed the coins in her hand.

"Thank you, both of you. Thank you so much"

"Your more then welcome mistress Rosemarta. Anything to help a friend of my little brother" while saying this Robin ruffled Jays hair playfully. Rosemarta laughed and Bess turned to her.

"Will you be staying in Sanction long?" Rosemarta's smile fell and she shook her head.

"No I'm afraid I cannot" Jay looked to her with concern in his eyes.

"Was what you saw in that tent really so terrible?" Rosemarta shook her head.

"No, in fact what I saw was actually quite pleasant. It's just that its time I was moving on. There are a great many places I have yet to see before I can stop wandering, if indeed I can"

"Will we see you again?" asked Jay.

"One day perhaps, though I cannot say when"

"Then here is to one day and to friend ship" Jay raised his tankard of ale, as did Robin. And Bess raised her wine glass. Rosemarta smiled and raised her own glass to the toast before taking a sip. They were up till the small hours of the morning talking of everything and nothing till none of them could keep their eyes open for more then a few minuets. Rosemarta retired to her room and slept soundly.

* * *

The following morning she bought some more supplies and then bid fare well to Jay and his family before taking the mountain road out of Sanction. The farther from the city she became the greater the ache in her heart grew. But it was a different kind of ache then what she was accustomed to. This was not the soul crushing grief she had felt after fleeing Tarsis, nor was it longing like when she had left Qualinost. No this was loss, coupled with regret. For deep down she knew that it was highly unlikely that she would ever see any of them again, not impossible no, but unlikely. She had half lied to them and she regretted that the most, more then having to leave them.

At the end of three days she came to the end of the mountain road and made camp. In the morning she would travel southeast to Kuri-Khan, where she would take a boat to Balifor and then she would go northeast to Kendermore. Perhaps there among the Kender she would be able peace for a while. She laughed aloud. Peace among Kender? She would have to sleep with one eye open every night. She would find amusement though that much was certain, to take her mind off all that had happened so far. Yes Kendermore would be a true adventure.

In the shadows of the night the old mage looked upon her sadly, sighed, and shook his head before vanishing.


	25. A Mage Among Kender

A Mage Among Kender

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée twenty-five

As it turns out the old mage in Sanction was no mage at all but a fortuneteller who had a talent for magic. He has seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth so questioning him has become impossibility. Pity really, I would have liked to have met him. A few weeks have passes since Rosemarta left Sanction and she arrived in Kendermore two days ago. She has been gone for nearly five months, counting the two months that passed before she was brought back to the Tower for the crime of dueling, and now the autumn weather is upon us. Which means Morgen shall be returning soon. Once the cold weather sets in he travels less. I cannot for the life of me understand why she has decided to go to Kendermore, unless she has the desire to be irritated to death. One things for sure though she will be safe there for Kender don't fear or hate anything. She will be a mage among kender, treated as royalty; humph I wouldn't be her for all the riches of the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas.

Rosemarta found that she did not dislike kender as much as she had thought she would, quite to the contrary these past two days she had grown rather fond of them. They were pleasant enough to be around for all their "borrowing" and their childlike simplicity and ignorance. The only thing she couldn't stand was when they were drunk; they became even more loud and hyper active. She thought there should be a law against kender having alcohol but that wasn't likely to happen. Drunk or otherwise they were easy enough to get along with, as she soon discovered all one really needed to do to get along well with a kender was to keep a firm hand on your purse, conjure up a few quick illusions, and have a large array of stories or songs at your disposal and Rosemarta had it all. Further more this being October she had arrived just in time for the Festival of the Eye, which was now one day way, an opportunity to use all of her talents and to have a little fun, something that had been lacking in her life for quite some time now.

Being the tallest out of everyone in Kendermore she had of course been asked to assist in the preparations and had accepted with out question. So when she wasn't playing her harp, or making mini dragons fly out of mugs of ale, she was putting up banners, tying ribbons, critiquing door decorations, tasting pastries and doing anything else that the Kenders deemed important.

"This will be the best festival of the Eye ever," boasted Dandelion as she skipped down the street along side Rosemarta as the mage made her way to resolve her seventh "crisis" of the day. Dandelion had attached her self to Rosemarta shortly after she had arrived and acted as her guide and bodyguard.

"And why do you say that?"

"Because you'll be here that's why"

"Oh really, I can hardly see why my presents would make any difference"

"Oh but it will, you'll see, I know it will" Rosemarta couldn't help smiling as she turned down Dead End Lane. It did not take her long to come upon the scene of the "crisis". Two-lady kender stood in the middle of the road near a dressmakers shop. Both had their arms crossed and noses upturned while their husbands stood near by at a loss for what to do with either of them, except for hold off traffic to ensure that neither one was trampled.

"Alright what's the problem?" asked Rosemarta, even though she could see that the problem most likely stemmed from the fact that both lady kender were wearing the same identical sky blue dress.

"The problem is I requested that _this_ dress be made in _this_ style and in _my_ favorite color and she stole my idea," the fair-haired kender pointed to the red head.

"I did not, _she_ stole it from _me_. She _always_ has her ear to _my_ door, listening in on everything _I_ say. She's a regular eaves dropping nit"

"Moss haired copy cat!"

"Gully dwarf bitten dress stealer!"

"Ladies calm down we don't want any violence," said Rosemarta hurriedly, recognizing the start of a taunt. Both kender ladies quieted and resumed their cross armed nose in the air silence.

"Now ladies I think you both look lovely and I'm sure that every one here agrees, right?" she was answered by a chorus of,

"Oh yes lovely, just lovely"

"There you see? Now is there any reason why you two can't work together? You know add some ribbons, and jewels to make the dresses look different?"

"But what if she uses the same color ribbon as me?"

"That's why you'll work together. Talk about what you want the dresses to look like so they don't come out the same" the two side glanced at each other.

"I suppose that could work"

"Yes I suppose" both looked to Rosemarta and smiled.

"Thank you"

"My pleasure ladies now lets move out of the road shall we?" both ladies nodded and went to their husbands. Regular street traffic resumed and Rosemarta watched the four walk away down the lane before heading the other way back toward Straight Street and City Hall, with Dandelion at her side, were their would surly be another task waiting for her.

* * *

It was late by the time Rosemarta and Dandelion arrived back at the Inn where Rosemarta was staying and the crowd that had gathered in wait for her was enormous and exited to hear her play.

"Now cant you lot wait just a few minuets? Rosemarta and I have been out all day attending to the preparations for tomorrow's festival and we haven't had anything to eat or drink yet. So if you would just wait for a little while longer we would appreciate it" a barrage of "sorry's" filled the room as the kender returned to their tables to wait. Dandelion nodded and hopped down off the stage to join Rosemarta at the bar.

"Thank you"

"No problem, what are friends for?" Rosemarta nodded and sat leisurely to enjoy the bowl of hot porridge and the cup of mint tea that had been placed before her, on the house of course. Once finished her humble dinner she made her way to the stage and took a seat.

"Well what will it be? A song or a story?"

"A story, a story" the whole room answered her and she smiled.

"Alright well what kind of story?"

"Tell one about the festival of the Eye!" called Dandelion.

"Yes, yes," chanted the crowd, Rosemarta crossed her arms and thought.

"A story about the festival of the Eye hum? Well it just so happens that I do know _one _but it's rather long though"

"Tell it, tell it"

"Well alright, you all know Caramon and Raistlin Majere right?"

"Yes, yes"

"And of course you all know the name Tasslehoff Burfoot"

"Of course"

"Uncle Tas was my"

"Well it just so happens that the brothers had another kender friend by the name of Earwig Lockpicker" said Rosemarta, cutting off the lone kender and so ending a long an arduous debate that would have followed as to who was related to Tasslehoff Burfoot and how,

"I ran into Earwig a few years ago and got this story from him" this of course was not true at all. The fact was she had read about the story in the Great Library of Palanthas but it made the story more interesting to start it this way.

"Now as Earwig recalled it was night when he and the brothers reached Mereklar…"

* * *

Five songs after the stories completion Rosemarta had finally stumbled into bed at three o'clock in the morning with out changing. She slept till eleven thirty and was awakened by someone knocking on her door. Figuring she had slept for long enough Rosemarta sat up, rubbed her eyes and walked to the door. Dandelion stood in the hall and smiled up at her.

"Morning Rosemarta, or I suppose I should say good afternoon shouldn't I? You know I had quite the time convincing Mayor Metwinger to let you sleep late what with the festival of the eye being today and all. But once I explained to him how hard you had worked yesterday he said that I could let you sleep for as long as I thought necessary but that I should bring you to the City Hall as soon as you woke up. You know you're very lucky to have me around"

"I certainly am"

"Well come on lets go, there's a lot still that the Mayor wants you to help with"

"Well let me get tidied up first and I'll meet you down stairs"

"Alright but hurry, mustn't keep the Mayor waiting" Rosemarta sighed as she watched the kender hurry down the hall before going back into her room to wash her face and brush her hair.

Dandelion was sitting on one of the tables when she came down.

"Alright Dandelion lets go" the kender leaped off the table and lead the way to the City Hall.

* * *

It was two hours till sun set by the time all the preparations were complete and Rosemarta and Dandelion were walking back to the Inn to get ready for the festival. They arrived to find a crowd waiting for them, headed by the two-kender ladies that Rosemarta had helped the previous day. The fair haired one had left the dress the same length but had sewn purple bows on the sleeves and around the hem while the red head had shortened the dress and fluffed it out with white crinoline and large white bows on the shoulders. Both smiled at her and waved.

"Hello Rosemarta"

"Hello ladies, what's all this about?" Rosemarta indicated the crowd behind them. The fair-haired kender giggled.

"Well we"

"Wait a minuet we've forgotten something" the red head interrupted.

"Have we?"

"Yes, we haven't introduced our self's properly, like we should have done yesterday" the fair-haired kender put a hand to her forehead.

"Where are my manners?" she put forward her hand. "I'm Izzy Fizzblower"

"And I'm Windy Tailspinner"

"Pleased to meet both, now you were saying Izzy?" while saying this Rosemarta shook both of their hands. Izzy nodded.

"Right as I was saying, we, that is Windy and I, were trying to think of a way to thank you for yesterday. So we got some of our friends together and made this for you" Izzy reached behind her to retrieve a large brown paper package from one of her lady friends. She then handed it to Rosemarta.

"Open it" Rosemarta took a seat upon the bench by the door of the Inn, set the package upon her lap and opened it. Inside was a dress made of red and blue velvet. One side of the upper part was blue and the other was red while the skirt was made of alternating panels. Silver bells on the sleeves and the hem jingled as he held it up to get a better look. She turned her gaze to the crowd of beaming kender.

"You all made this for me?" Izzy and Windy nodded.

"That's right. We would all like you to wear it for the Festival. After the kids have done calling on the houses there's going to be a dance in front of City Hall. You'll come wont you?" Rosemarta smiled.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world and I'll wear my new dress proudly. Thank you all"

"Hurray!" cried all the kender before they began to disperse.

"We'll see you there then don't forget," said Izzy as she walked away.

"I wont" Rosemarta waved and turned to Dandelion. "I suppose you had best be off home to get ready too Dandelion"

"Yep, see you later" Dandelion smiled and skipped away. Rosemarta watched her for a while before walking up to her room. As she settled down into the warm bath that the Innkeeper had been kind enough to draw for her she thought about what Dandelion had said about this being the best Festival of the Eye ever and she was inclined to agree.

* * *

The Festival of the Eye was a more somber affair at the Tower of Wayreth, more ceremonial then celebratory. There was a large feast at sunset then all the mages gathered out in front of the tower to raise a glass of wine to the Moons and offer up praise to the gods of magic. After that there was a brief period to socialize then that was pretty much it. All of this had already past so Morgen sat with Gremelkin in his room drinking from a bottle of seventy year old whisky that he kept hidden away for special occasions. A knock came to his door.

"Who is it?"

"Its me Morgen" recognizing the voice of the head red robe Morgen hurried to the door and opened it.

"Welcome Master Justarius, please have a seat. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Well you both looked a little glum earlier so I figured I would come keep you two company"

"Most kind of you thank you Master" Justarius smiled at Morgen as he took his seat.

"Very kind indeed" said Gremelkin.

"Come now Morgen surly today we can put tittles aside and simply talk to one another as friends" Morgen returned the head red robes smile.

"I agree. In that case would you care for a glass of whiskey?"

"I believe I would, thank you Morgen" Morgen fetched another glass, filled it, and handed it to Justarius.

"Seventy year old whiskey Sanctions finest. What do you think?" Justarius took a sip and sighed.

"I think we should have done this a long time ago"

"I'll second that," said Gremelkin. Morgen chuckled and downed what remained in his glass. Another knock came to Morgen's door.

"Who is it?"

"Its me Morgen"

"Sarilban?"

"Yes" Morgen went to the door, opened it and stared in disbelief at what he saw. Not only was Sarilban there but also so Laddona.

"May we come in?"

"Of course but this is…quite a surprise. You're the last people I was expecting to see" Morgen stood aside to allow the two black robes to pass.

"I don't doubt it"

"Evening Sarilban, Laddona" Justarius raised his glass to them.

"And to you as well Justarius" this from Sarilban as he took his seat next to Laddona.

"Care for some whiskey Sarilban?" Morgen held up the bottle for the black robe to see.

"Thank you Morgen"

"Laddona?"

"Why not? Thank you" Morgen nodded, poured two glasses and handed them to Sarilban and Laddona before pouring another for him self and returning to his seat.

"Well I'd say we have a fine party shaping up here. All we need is Dalamar, Jenna, Tryfan, and Angelique to show up and it will be perfect"

"I wouldn't think you would welcome Dalamar even if he did show up"

"Because he is a friend of yours and for Jenna's sake I would. Besides after having a few more of these in me I think he could be half way tolerable" all chuckled as Morgen downed the contents of his glass in one swallow and then refilled it. The smile slipped slightly from the old red robes face.

"But I think there is one person we all wish was here, Rosemarta" nods of agreement went through out the mages and a silence filled the room.

"You know we could always send her a letter. Krif is here at the Tower and he always knows where to find her," said Laddona. Morgen brightened up.

"Say that's not a bad idea but tell you what why don't we all write separate letters? Better yet we'll take turns writing them in my study that way no one will know what the other wrote. So if you want to write something personal you wont have to feel embarrassed about it. What do you think"?

"I think that every once in a while you have a stroke of genius Morgen" Sarilban smiled faintly and drank the last of his whiskey.

"Genius save for the fact that I cannot write with these paws"

"Don't worry Gremelkin I shall write for you"

"Thank you" Morgen stood and departed to his study. He returned moments later.

"Alright I've set up the paper and ink. Who wants to go first?"

"It is your room Morgen my friend so the first is yours" said Justarius, Sarilban and Laddona nodded in agreement. Morgen bowed his thanks and returned to the study with Gremelkin following. Once they were done Justarius went, then Sarilban, and last was Laddona, who returned to the main room with all the letters folded in her hand. She took a silver whistle from her left sleeve and blew one long shrill note and Krif flew in the window to land on her shoulder, cawing as he did so.

Laddona tied the letters together with a length of black ribbon then tied the bundle to one of Krif's legs.

"Alright Krif take these to Rosemarta" Krif cawed and griped the letters tightly in his foot before jumping from Laddona's shoulder, making a u turn and flying out the window into the star filled night under the watchful yet sightless gaze of the Eye.

* * *

Rosemarta had sat up in her room waiting till it was time to leave, reading. When there was one hour left till the time she had to leave she brushed her hair, changed into her new dress and the new ankle high boots that had been tucked under it, placed her wolf skin cloak around her shoulders, and headed down stairs.

The last of the children that had been out in the streets were hurrying toward the City Hall same as the adults. The sound of pipes and flutes filled the night air and brought a special magic of their own to the gleeful seen that greeted Rosemarta once she reached the City Hall.

A dozen small fires had been lit in a wide circle to illuminate the musicians and dancers. All of Kendermore was gathered here to dance and socialize. Friends and enemies a like were gathered here to have a good time and enjoy life. Rosemarta found she could not help smiling.

"Rosemarta! Rosemarta over here!" the mage looked to see Dandelion jumping up and down and waving at her. The carrot orange haired kender was dressed in a bright sunflower yellow dress and boots. Rosemarta waved back and walked slowly over to her. "For a while I didn't think you would be coming. Your just in time to hear the Mayors speech and then the real party begins" the music stopped and all turned to the head of the circle of fires where a small platform had been constructed. Upon the platform stood Mayor Metwinger, far grayer since Tasslehoff Burfoot's time, but still very much alive.

"My fellow kender, welcome. I'm so glad that so many of you could make it tonight for the festival. Now I did have a speech written down but it seems to have disappeared so instead I will take this opportunity to introduce our very special guest, Lady Rosemarta" all eyes turned to face her. "Who assisted with all the festival preparations to make sure that this years festival was best ever and I would like to invite her up here to say a few words"

"Oh no really I couldn't"

"Oh please Lady Rosemarta?" Metwinger clasped his hands together pleadingly.

"Yes please Rosemarta?" asked Dandelion. Rosemarta's eyes went from the Mayor to the crowd and back again. She sighed,

"Oh all right if you insist" a cheer went up as she made her way to the platform. Once she reached it she turned to face the crowd. "I don't really know what to say except that when I first arrived here I did not expect to have the time of my life and meet so many fine people. Thank you all and enjoy the festival" another cheer and Rosemarta descended the platform to be met by Metwinger.

"Thank you ever so much Lady Rosemarta. I honestly have no idea where that speech of mine went. I remember I"

"Think nothing of it Mayor I was glad to help" by now the music had started up again. Metwinger bowed to her, his long topknot flopping over his head and past his nose.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Rosemarta smiled.

"I would love too" Metwinger smiled and took her hand. As the Mayor led her to the center of the crowd Rosemarta thanked the gods that kender were about the size of a ten year old child else this would have been much more difficult.

* * *

Rosemarta danced, drank, talked, joked and preformed illusions till it was well after midnight. Dandelion walked her back to the Inn at about three o'clock in the morning. Arriving in her room she found a large black crow perched upon one of the bedposts with a bundle of letters tied to his right foot.

"Haven't seen you for a while Krif. Are all of those for me?" the crow nodded and flew over to land on Rosemarta's shoulder. She took a seat near the bed and untied the bundle of letters from the crow's foot. She summoned a single orb of light to read by before opening the first letter:

Dear Rosy girl

Just writing to say that I miss you. I know you probably don't believe that but its true and I'm not the only one. I paid a stop in on Marz and the others before returning to the Tower and they all miss you as much as I do. If you're ever near Palanthas don't be afraid to stop by and pay them a visit. You know you are always welcome there. Gremelkin is doing well and he also misses you. Gremelkin and my self you the very best on this the Festival of the Eye, and hope to see you again soon.

Signed your loving father Morgen Dasrenvair

"Your not my father" muttered Rosemarta as she placed Morgen's letter aside to open the next:

Greetings Rosemarta Dasrenvair

I have not much to say save that I think you ought to know that this was partly Morgens idea. He truly does miss you and I don't think you know just how deeply you have hurt him. I know he is not perfect but who among us is? Not I that's for sure. I hope that this years festival has been good to you and that I have helped to lift your opinion of Morgen, if only slightly.

Signed Justarius, Head of the Red Robes

Rosemarta smiled slightly but as always, Justarius hoped for too much. She placed the head red robes letter with Morgens and opened the next:

Greetings Youngling

I hope this finds you well. I have thought of you often since our parting five months ago. Let me first apologies for not coming to see you or offering much in your defense two months back. I am truly sorry for the way things came to pass, I would go back and do it all over if I could, and you know that. Par Salain told me of what happened between you and the mage killer in Tarsis, for no other reason except to torment me. I have not spoken of it so no one knows of it but me. I want you to remember that if ever you find your self in a situation like that again do not be afraid to use my name in your defense, I promise that there are some just scared enough of me to leave you alone. May the Festival of the Eye bring you happiness.

Sincerely yours Sarilban the Shadow Stalker

Rosemarta's smile widened and she pressed her formers masters letter to her heart before setting it aside to read the final letter:

Greetings Rosemarta

I write this in the hopes that you are safe, warm, and well on this year's festival of The Eye. Your room and all your things here at the Tower are being well looked after under my supervision. I can honestly say that you are missed here. Tower life just isn't the same with out you and I know that the others feel the same. I know that I cannot ask for you to come back, not for a long time yet but please try to send a letter every once in a while so that we can all know that you are well.

Signed Laddona, Head of the Black robes

Rosemarta set Laddona's letter with the others and sat for a long length of time deep in thought. When she came out of it she took a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill from her pack. She went to the writing desk, dipped the quill and placed it to the parchment:

Dear Morgen, Gremelkin, Master Justarius, Master Sarilban, and Mistress Laddona,

Thank you all for your letters and well wishes. I have had a grand time here in Kendermore and this year's festival was one of the best I have ever had. I know that I should make an effort to see you all some time soon, and I shall. I do not know where I shall be heading next but know that you are all in my heart wherever I go.

Yours truly Rosemarta Dasrenvair, mage of the black robes

She folded the letter and sealed it before handing it to Krif. She smiled at the crow and stroked his head gently.

"Thank you my friend and fare well" Krif bowed and flew out the window. Rosemarta watched him till he was out of sight before changing and crawling into bed. Before falling asleep she fixed her gaze upon the eye that was now barely visible from her window.

"Great Nuitari I praise thee and I thank thee for all thou hath given me. And I pray that thou might grant me my one and dearest wish this night. Let all those I care about find the peace that I have yet to find, so that they might find strength in each other till we meet again. Grant me this and mine continued loyalty shall be yours" her eyes closed then and sleep overcame her.

Had anyone been listening closely at that point in time they might have heard what could have been taken as amused laugher upon the wind.


	26. Brothers to the Bone

Brothers to the Bone

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée twenty- six

I do not know why I continue to reefer to these entrée's as the Foundling since Rosemarta is no longer here and my experiment is complete but too late to change it now I suppose. Rosemarta celebrated the New Year in Palanthas and then moved on, parting ways with Morgen before he reached Wayreth. She has since been wandering rather aimlessly. Taking side roads to where ever they may lead. By this time she should be nearing Portsmith on her way to Northern Ergoth, if I'm not mistaken which I do not believe I am.

Portsmith, oddly enough I have never heard the boy's reefer to their home since their arrival here. Their principal concern is their studies and that is all well and good but for two boys, still so young, to not mention nor show any sign at all of missing the family and home they left behind strikes me as strange.

Portsmith, another port town, smaller then Balifor and Sanction, more fishermen, more ship builders, the smell of salt on the air, it was all familiar terrain to Rosemarta, who sat at the bar of the small seaside Inn where she had found logging. The only thing different about every other place she had been over this past year was that this time there was no friend at her side, no Jay, no Dandelion, just she and her self. Friends she had found were an unnecessary burden upon her heart and so she did her best to avoid them, when possible.

On the up side of things there were no enemy's at her back either. There were no mage killers, no assassins, and no malevolent forces of any kind. This was due to the fact that over the course of this past year she had grown eyes on the back of her head. Nothing escaped her so any assassins blade, or robbers hand, that came near could be stopped instantly. The name of her former master used at the right moment had also kept her safe a few times so she did not doubt its usefulness anymore.

The days since leaving Morgen at the crossroads had been long, hard and cold. It was mid January now and this Inn, though small, and with food and drink of slightly lesser quality then what she had had before elsewhere, was a god sent. The weather out on the road had been hell and she now understood why Morgen stayed at the Tower more once the cold months arrived. She could not begin to count how many times she had woken up wet and covered in snow, or how many times her tea had frozen solid in the pot, or how many times she had found herself walking blind in the blowing snow.

She shivered just thinking about it and accidentally sloshed tea onto the bar. She muttered an apology to the Innkeeper who nodded his acceptance as he began clearing up the spill. Rosemarta drank the last of her tea and turned her attention back to the half eaten bowl of chicken soup in front of her. In the morning she would take a boat to Ergoth, hopefully the weather would not be as harsh there.

Her spoon froze half way from the bowl to her mouth, someone was watching her. It was someone who had just entered for the other patrons had not given her a second glance in the hour and a half since she had taken her seat. As footsteps neared her she could not hear the sound of a sword or dagger being drawn nor could she hear the words of a paralysis spell, the likes of which a mage killer would have used, being spoken. But it paid to be cautious so she lowered her spoon slowly and moved her wrist so that the dagger up her sleeve would drop into her hand. The footsteps stopped scant inches from her and a hand reached for her shoulder. She spun about, dagger poised for her assailants throat, stopping when her eyes a lighted upon the face of a boy about fourteen years of age with fair hair and blue eyes.

He had backed up a few paces, saving him self from the blade that would have surly found him had he not done otherwise. He looked at her evenly, surprised and scared but mastering both emotions well. Rosemarta lowered her blade but did not put it away.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"My names Tomas, Mistress and I need your help"

"_My _help?"

"Yes please mistress" Rosemarta had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Tomas what color are my robes?"

"Black, mistress"

"Exactly so what in the name of the Abyss makes you think that I will help you?"

"But you have to mistress please. Its my brothers their missing and my mothers very worried" Rosemarta sighed with exasperation.

"Then go look for them then instead of bothering me" she placed her dagger back in her sleeve and turned her back to the boy. Tomas bowed his head.

"I would look for them mistress if I thought I had a chance of finding them. But they've been gone a long time now and truth is I think I know where but I can't be sure"

"And where do you think they are? May I ask?" while saying this Rosemarta retook her seat. Tomas's eyes bored into the back of her head.

"The Tower of Wayreth" now he had her attention. Rosemarta turned slowly to face him.

"What were your brothers names Tomas?"

"Tarrin and Roent"

* * *

Laddona, head of the black robes of Wayreth, sat in her chambers, chin resting in the palm of her right hand, thinking of a great many things. Her rekindled relationship with Sarilban had ended the day before last, as she knew it had been bound to but in truth it did not bother her that much for she knew that one day when his loneliness got the better of him again, he would come to her, or she would go to him.

She thought too of Rosemarta and how she had been gone for a full year. Laddona her self was actually quite happy for her, knowing how much of her life at the Tower had not been particularly pleasant. No one save Morgen, Jenna, and the Minotaurs in Palanthas had heard or seen anything of her since the Festival of the Eye. But if she had survived out on the road this long with out coming back to the Tower the mistress of the black robes supposed that she had no reason to worry.

Her principal train of thought fell upon Tarrin and Roent, The Chosen of Suilari. Laddona sneered, Chosen of Suilari indeed, those boys had more potential to become black robes then Par Salain cared to admit. They were both eleven years old now and showed signs of being extremely skilled. There had not been this much buzz in the Tower since Rosemarta had become a student but not all of it was good. There had been no incidences of violence since the tripping of Rosemarta due to the talk that Laddona had over heard Par Salain give the boys but most with sense were still wary of them. The boys were obedient and bound to repeat anything they heard that seemed odd to Par Salain and bound to carry out any order he gave them regarding it. Fear lurked in the Tower, not so much of the boys but of their master.

Laddona sighed as she recalled what she had said to Sarilban when he has asked her what she planned to do about the situation.

"Keep my mouth shut and my ear to the wall" at the time it had sounded like a logical statement, but now she was not so sure. She regretted bringing them here but what she regretted even more was not knowing much about them her self. She had found them in Portsmith, by following rumors and the word of a colleague of hers, performing tricks at the local market, with out their school masters knowledge of course. She had thought them well-dressed and rather well fed for orphans and had wondered how they had put forward the funds for regular schooling but had not thought to question them and it was too late to do that now…or was it? It was too late to send them back to Portsmith if the information told that they were not in fact orphans but it was not too late to find out just what their true colors were.

This in mind Laddona rose from her seat by the fire, walked out of her room, and began walking up the stairs to Par Salains room, where the boys were sure to be.

* * *

An unexpected knock interrupted Par Salains quiet contemplation of the boys as they worked.

"Who is it?"

"Laddona" Par Salains eyebrows rose, this was unexpected. Laddona hardly ever _asked_ for permission to enter any of the rooms in the Tower, least of all his, normally she just "showed up". The head white robe rose to his feet and he motioned for the boys to do the same.

"Come in" the door opened and the mistress of the black robes walked in. "This is an unexpected surprise Laddona. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to have a private word with the boys, by your leave of course"

"Of course" Par Salain nodded and fell quiet while he contemplated the request. He shrugged. "I can see no harm in it, very well. I shall wait in the next room and you may talk freely for I am not in he habit of listening at key holes" with this Par Salain turned and left the room leaving Laddona alone with the twins.

"What is it you wish to talk to us about Mistress Laddona?" asked Tarrin, the leader of the two.

"Just some questions that I forgot to ask when we first met, please have a seat" the two did as they were asked and Laddona her self took the armchair near by on the opposite side of Par Salains desk.

"Now boys back in Portsmith you attended regular schooling and it was your head master who realized you had a talent for magic, correct?" the two nodded. "Tell me then what happened once he found out?"

"He said that since there were no proper schools for magic near by that we should go to Wayreth but that it would take a while for word to get to you about us. So he told us to bide our time and keep with our study's" again this came from Tarrin, Roent being content to merely sit and listen.

"You say that you are orphans?"

"We do not only say it mistress it is the truth"

"But then how did you get the money to put your self's through school?"

"Street performing can be a very good business if you are good at it"

"Having light fingers doesn't hurt either with the stingier audience members" added Roent, his brother glared at him. Laddona ignored the last remark.

"I asked only because most street children are not as well off as you were"

"Most street children are either talent less or brainless, my brother and I are neither" Laddona nodded.

"That's true, and I suppose it is also true that the money you earned paid for your cloths and your meals?"

"That's right"

"Did it pay for lodgings also?"

"No we lived in the woodshed behind the bakers shop"

"Is that so?"

"The money we earned could not buy everything"

"So it would seem" Laddona regarded both boys closely. Tarrin did most of the talking and was confident in his answers. Roent on the other hand seemed nervous. He did not show it in his manner or in his voice when he had spoken that one time but it was in his eyes, they way they could not remain focused upon the head black robe that gave him away. Laddona leaned forward in her chair.

"Do you want to know what I think boys? I think your lying. I think your both runaways. That your parents or who ever it was that you lived with did not approve of the idea of you learning magic so you hid. You preformed tricks in Portsmith and waited for the rumors to spread. Waiting for someone like me to come along and recognize your talent. What do you say to that?" The two glanced at one another then back at Laddona.

"I say that we think you should go now. This conversation is over. What do you say to that?"

"I say that you both should be mindful of who you are talking to. I shall tell you when this conversation is over and when I shall be leaving" a sneer twisted Tarrin's mouth and his brother mirrored it.

"We are perfectly aware of who we are talking to Mistress Laddona"

"The question is are _you _aware of _who _you are talking to?" this came from Roent.

"I am talking to two very insolent boys, that's who"

"You are also talking to two boys who have the ear of Par Salain. So I would expect you would think twice about crossing us" it was Laddona's turn to sneer.

"You would expect wrong" her eyes shifted to the door that Par Salain had exited by, "I have secrets in my possession that he cant afford to have slip out so it is you who should think twice about crossing me" she rose from her seat. "This conversation is over for now boys. As you have already begun your teaching I cannot appeal to Par Salain to have you sent back but I am determined to get the truth one way or another. And do not think of trying to threaten me again" the head of the black robes turned and departed Par Salains chamber. When the old white robe entered again his gaze remained upon the door for a long space of time before he turned to the boys.

"You two may retire to your chamber, dismissed" the two rose, bowed and departed swiftly, leaving their master to puzzle over Laddona's peculiar behavior.

* * *

As it turned out Tomas and his mother did not live in Portsmith, but in the near by mining town of Ironrock. The boy's failure to mention this little detail irritated Rosemarta for it put a draw back in her plans for departure. But it was far too late to turn back now.

Ironrock was small, its people, tough and hard working, walked the streets covered in the filth which was the bi product of their daily labor. The stench of the iron works blanketed the air making it almost unbreathable. The dirt of the mines had painted the streets and every building black, even the snow was tainted with it. The mine was the soul source of income for the entire town and Rosemarta found her self admiring these people for being able to live in such a place as this. Mining was a dangerous job, be it iron, coal, nickel, gold, silver, or gems so at the same time as admiring them she pitied them for having to live this way.

Tomas led her to a small, single floored, stone hut. The building was one of the oldest dwellings in Ironrock and one of the closest to the mines. Though just as filthy on the outside as all the other buildings around it on the inside it was rather clean. The result of the firm hand of a carrying wife, now a widow, and mother, determined to make a good home for her children.

Rosemarta followed Tomas to the kitchen where the sounds of dinner being prepared could be heard.

"That you Tom?" came a woman's voice over the sound of chopping.

"Yes mother and I've brought someone who can help us find Tarrin and Roent" while saying this Tomas entered the small kitchen and Rosemarta followed after him. Tomas's mother was a wiry woman in her late forties but she looked more like seventy. Her hair was steel gray and she was pitifully thin. Years of hard work in the mine had nearly bent her double and she walked on stiff legs but that did not stop her from performing her duties as a mother. Once she had placed the chopped meat and vegetables into the pot that hung on the fire she turned to face them. She looked to Rosemarta and smiled.

"Hello, I am Tessa Brander" the female black robe bowed.

"Rosemarta Dasrenvair, I am pleased to meet you"

"The same, would you care to join us for dinner? Its almost ready"

"Thank you that is very kind" Tessa nodded and used a hand to indicate one of the empty chairs, which Rosemarta took silently. Tomas sat opposite her and Tessa returned to her work.

On the way here Rosemarta had thought to ask Tomas why he had not told his mother of his idea regarding the whereabouts of his younger brothers but had decided against it for two reasons. The first reason being that the biting wind had threatened to tear the breath from her lungs and the second reason being that she could guess why he had not. Obviously she had had an objection to her boys becoming mages and so there was no point in telling her that they might be at the Tower of Wayreth with out knowing for sure.

Dinner was taken in silence for which Rosemarta was thankful. She took the time to gather her thoughts, in regards to every possible question that either of them might ask and making up a few questions of her own. Once all were finished Tessa took the bowls and placed them in a bucket of warm water along with the spoons and the butter knife. While his mother attended to the dishes Tomas put what remained of the bread back in the breadbox and the butter he placed in the cold storage. Tessa refilled Rosemarta's teacup before taking her seat.

"Now miss Dasrenvair what news do you have of my sons?" Rosemarta set her own teacup down.

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about them first? They were born here?" Tessa nodded.

"Yes, same day only a few minuets apart from one another"

"Their father was a miner?"

"Yes, he died when a tunnel collapsed down upon him. They were only three"

"What did you do?"

"I took morning and night shift down in the mine so I could spend the afternoons with my sons. I had dinner on the table every day before I went to work. Tomas was only six so I had one of my neighbors come over to care for the boys"

"Did they show an interest in magic?" Tessa nodded stiffly.

"Yes, we took them to a carnival in Portsmith and an illusionist was there. After that magic was all they talked about"

"And I take it you did not approve?"

"Of course I didn't approve. I could never understand why anyone would be so fascinated with something so dangerous as magic and would like to take on the life of a mage, knowing their shady history" Rosemarta felt her self bristle and she clenched her hands inside her sleeves to contain her self.

"Need I remind you Mrs. Brander that the history of the Knights of Solamnia is no more pristine the ours and the dishonesty of a mages life depends upon the individual it is not an encompassing quality. Yes it is dangerous but you and yours face more danger down in that mine everyday then we do in a week. I suppose you wanted your sons to follow in your husbands foot steps?"

"Yes"

"How long have they been missing?"

"Two years now, they ran away from home when they were nine. Almost old enough to start light work in the mine alongside Tomas who was twelve at the time" Rosemarta sat back in her chair to take in all the information that she had just been given. Twins, same blond hair and blue eyes, missing since they were nine, there could be no doubt that Tarrin and Roent were these exact same boys. She sat forward again.

"I know where your sons are" Tessa's old face lit up.

"You do?" Rosemarta nodded.

"The Tower of Wayreth" her smile fell.

"What?"

"They were taken there by Mistress Laddona a year ago today" Tomas hung his head.

"So I was right"

"You knew about this?" Tessa turned to regard her son with shock.

"Not exactly. See I knew they had run away to Portsmith but I could never find them even though everyone there seemed to know about their act. When I stopped hearing about them I figured they must have been taken to the Tower. I didn't want to tell you because I wasn't sure. That's why I brought Mistress Rosemarta here, so I could be sure. I'm sorry mother" Tessa turned back to Rosemarta.

"Is there anyway for you to get them home?" Rosemarta shook her head.

"No, they are students under the direct teaching of Par Salain now"

"But their _my _sons" Rosemarta sighed and rose from her seat.

"Not anymore Mrs. Brander. I'm sorry but it looks as if your sons are going to be mages whether you like it or not. If I were you I would be happy for them. They are being well cared for and they are living their lives the way they wish to live them. You still have one son Mrs. Brander and he loves you, be thankful for that and get him and yourself out of this town before it kills you if it has not already" Rosemarta bowed, shouldered her pack and made for the door. Tomas caught up with her just as she stepped out into the cold.

"Thank you Mistress Rosemarta"

"I do not believe I did the good you thought I would"

"You did enough. At least now my mother knows where they are and she can stop worrying about them just a little. I came to tell you that you can rent a horse near the edge of town and to ask one more favor of you if I may" Rosemarta nodded.

"Ask"

"If you see my brothers tell them that we were and will always be brothers to the bone"

"I'll tell them and thank you Tomas, farewell" Tomas nodded before returning inside the hut. Rosemarta turned her steps down the road toward the stables that were located, as Tomas had said, near the edge of town.

The stallion she was given for the price of a steel was a little past his prime but still strong. He would carry her swiftly to Portsmith where she would leave him with the stable masters partner.

As she rode swiftly through a light snowfall she could not keep her thought from wandering to the Tower and those two boys. Their drive to study magic despite their mother's disapproval was inspiring and commendable, if not enough to redeem them. Tarrin and Roent would become powerful mages of that their could be no doubt but it was the darkness with in them that made Rosemarta and others fearful.

She lay awake for long hours that night, in a bed at the same hotel she had been before Tomas had come to her, thinking of the boys. If they had gone as far as to run away from home and live on the streets in a strange port city for the sake of their magic, how much farther would they be willing to go?


	27. Comfronting a Nightmare

Confronting a Nightmare

Taken from the Journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée twenty-seven

Ergoth, it's been two weeks since Rosemarta first arrived there. She has met with considerable less hardship then I had thought she would, but then again Ergoth isn't exactly the home of saints. Black robes are not uncommon there, some even more reclusive then her self.

Last I heard of her she was heading for the Island of Cryistyne, for what reason I don't know. The island is very small and has only one city so the only logical reason I can find for her going there would be the Tower of Magus. I can see the attraction I suppose since, as far as I am aware, not much is known of the place. Its been abandoned now for countless years. Who knows what sort of evil may be hidden there.

Merwick, it had taken her at least two weeks and a half to get here, hardly worth the time. The city was small, populated mostly by fishermen. The dock was modest in size and the largest vessel at port was the ferry that took people and small cargo from the island to Southern Ergoth. If Merwick had been the only place upon the isle of Cristyne, chances were that Rosemarta would not have bothered to make the trip at all. But there was another place, the Tower of Magus.

She recalled having read about it during her year as Sarilban's apprentice. It was not much information but it had been enough to spark her curiosity. The vision of a lone tower upon the rocks, abandoned and crumbling had and still did fascinate her. All the treasures that might be hidden there just waiting to be found, such an opportunity, such an adventure could not possibly be passed up.

Spurred by her curiosity she bypassed the Inns at Merwick and continued west toward the mountains, on the other side of which stood the tower. When darkness fell she made camp at the base of the mountain pass, deciding her self too tired to tread a path so dangerous at night. After a meager dinner she read a few chapters in one of her spell books, committing a few spells she deemed necessary to memory for she did not know what she might find when she reached the tower. This done she placed the book back in her pack before lying down upon her bedroll and falling asleep.

* * *

Rosemarta awoke to the feel of hot breath upon her face. She opened her eyes slowly and had to fight to restrain a gasp once she beheld the creature that stood before her. It was not a horse, as the sound of its breathing had led her to believe, it was a Nightmare. Blacker even then obsidian with main and tail of flame, red eyes a blaze, and abnormally sharp teeth that no horse could ever hope to grow, glowing dimly in the moons light.

If she wanted to live she had to move slowly for these beasts were known for their foul tempers and their taste for blood. She inched from her bedroll to the rough ground and there slowly stood. Once at full height, looking the creature full on she wondered what she should do next. Any attempt to frighten it away might move it to attack, and besides they were not known for being fearful. The creature regarded her coldly, not having moved from where it still stood. Aside from being vicious they were also proud, and intelligent. They knew common better then most humans even if they could not speak it back, and in that was something she could use.

She bowed from her waist, slowly, respectfully, keeping her eyes upon the beast.

"If the light of my fire disturbed you I apologies, that was not my intention. I shall be here only till tomorrow morning then I will be gone you have my word. Till then I hope that you will grant me with the same favor as you would a friend and allow me to stay" she held her breath and did not straiten as she waited for the creatures reaction. In the silence a breeze could be heard whispering through the mountain pass. For a few breaths the Nightmare was still, its intentions unreadable. It pawed at the ground with a for hoof and Rosemarta felt certain that it would charge when suddenly it bobbed its head, bowed and ran for the pass, main and tail flames flickering behind it. Rosemarta watched after it until its light could no longer be seen, only then did she dare stand up right.

She sighed and returned to her bedroll. She lay down but could not sleep, the meraculousness of what had just happened suddenly striking her full force. She had just been face to face with a Nightmare. A _real Nightmare_ and what's more she had lived. Sarilban, Dalamar, Jenna, Morgen, would any of them believe her? She reckoned not.

* * *

Morning came without incident. The Nightmare was nowhere to be seen and there was no evidence to show that it had ever been there at all. Rosemarta had half convinced her self it was a dream by the time she was packed up and ready to go. Only _half _convinced, the other half said that the breath of the beast upon her face had been as warm and real as anything she had ever felt before but with no substantial evidence the half of her that said the beast had been there was fighting a loosing battle.

It was late in the afternoon, about two o'clock, when Rosemarta exited the pass and came with in sight of what she had come to the island for, the Tower of Magus. Perched upon the crags to be reached by a perilous looking staircase the tower stood a shadow of its former self. A large section of it near the roof was missing; leaving a large gap that faced the sea. Roof tiles had fallen and now lay in pieces at its base. Glass windows were smashed and the front door had rotted off its hinges but the majority of it was still intact so Rosemarta deemed it safe to enter.

The stone stairs were slick with moisture and so required that she place her steps carefully, lest risk a fall. Reaching the door took a good ten minuets, longer then it should have been, but when it came to old places like this with no one living near by it paid to be careful. If she became injured here and unable to walk there would be no telling when someone would be by, if ever, to help her.

Upon entering the tower she was met immediately by a door and a stairwell leading away to either side. To her right it continued downward into the dark, or so it would have if not for the impassable wall of rubble that blocked it, but to her left it continued upward unobstructed. Trying the door and finding it locked she had no option but to follow the stairs for as far as they went, again being cautious with her steps. All the doors she passed were either locked or opened upon dark empty rooms that at first glance held nothing of interest so she did not bother venturing in. The stairs ended at a large door at the very top of the tower that showed signs of having been blasted open, from the inside, judging my the debris and the scorch marks. The room beyond was a large study, the left wall of which was completely missing. While allowing for a spectacular view it also allowed for the wind, rain, and snow to come in damaging carpets, papers, furniture, books, equipment and other such things that had not been built to withstand the elements.

She went to the bookshelf and reached for leather bound tome that had been spared from the rain and the snow due to its distance from the gap. The title that had once been written upon the cover was worn away but was repeated upon the first page "The History of the Undead, Whom They Serve, and How to Slay" it could be useful she supposed so she placed it upon the desk. At the end of three hours she had found a dozen books in fair condition in the same relative area as the first. All the others were in varying stages of disrepair and or disintegration, depending on how close they were to the gap. Some she could pick up and they would hold together but the ink within them would be runny making them impossible to read. With others the pages would crumble in her hands. Those closest to the gap fell apart at her lightest touch. All of the scrolls were ruined, it didn't matter how far away they were. She cringed as what had been a pile of papers near the desk squished beneath her boot. The drawers of the desk were so badly warped that they would not open. She looked to her stack of books and then toward the gap to see that the sun had begun to set.

She decided that she would try to see if there was any way to get past the rubble to explore what ever was located in the Towers lower rooms. So, leaving her pack upon the desk with the books she walked down until the rubble stopped her dead. After only a few minuets of looking she realized that to try and clear it alone would be pointless and stupid. She was looking at about five tons of rock and wood that no spell, not even the most powerful one she knew, could possibly move. And even if she could the strain upon her body would be such that she would not be able to move never mind cast the spell again if it was necessary or walk back up the stairs. So she turned around and headed back up.

By the time she reached the study again the sky had turned mixed shades of crimson and orange, time to set up camp. She took some kindling and dry firewood from her pack, anything in the study being far too wet to burn. She broke some lose stones away from the gap and broke them into smaller pieces to form the fire pit. By the time she had the fire going well and had placed a pot of water to boil over it the sky had darkened two shades and the setting sun was eye level with the Tower.

She pulled what remained of the meat she had bought before coming to the island and put it in the pot with some of the potatoes and carrots she had purchased in Merwick. After giving it a stir she placed a piece of dried beef in her mouth before picking up the first in her stack of books.

While she read, periodically stirring the soup, in the back of her mind a small voice gave warning and bade her to read the first book she had found, which now rested at the bottom of the pile. She ignored it until the soup was ready, and the sun rested on the water. At which point she filled her bowl, lifted the other books aside, picked up the old leather tome, opened to the first page and began to read. She ate while she read, finding the book mildly fascinating even if she could not possibly fathom when its knowledge would be needed, if ever. Eating at the same time as reading was not one of her usual habits for she was much more careful then that when it came to books, usually. But today she found herself too hungry to care. A smile came to her face as she imagined what Sarilban's reaction would be if he were here. Despite all the love that he had for her she was certain that if he caught her committing such 'sacrilege' he would have struck her.

The chapter of the book entitled 'How to Slay' was only three pages in length and listed all the ineffective techniques, of which there were many, first before going into the two that actually worked. The first was decapitation, extremely difficult since the undead were not known for allowing their attackers to get very close and if you did manage to get close their magic provided a nearly unbreakable defense. So the only effective method for slaying an undead was,

Despite the perfect stillness of the night the fire flickered violently, something was here. She could hear no breath, no footsteps, but a sent reached her nose…decay. The book in her hands burst into flames as her own fire went out. In her surprise she threw it. She watched as it sailed through the gap out into the open air and disappeared. Even awash in the combined light of Suilari and Lunitari the study was now far too dark for Rosemarta's liking.

"Hardly suitable reading material for one so beautiful" came a cool, dry, voice from the dark.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she was on her feet now, tensed and ready to spring upon the first thing she saw. Hollow laughter echoed around her.

"Who are _we_ I believe is what you meant but really it is not that important. As to what we want I would have thought that was obvious"

"Enlighten me" she tensed, staring about her into the dark. In the moonlight she could just make out the shapes of at lest twenty or more human figures male and female, or at lest they looked human. All were silent save for the one that had addressed her. The leader who stood right in front of her. He spoke again now,

"We want you" his voice was laden with lust and…hunger. Rosemarta snatched up her dagger reflexively. The hollow laugher from before echoed out again.

"Foolish woman. After reading that book you should know that that will not save you against so many of us" the laughter sounded again and the shapes closed in from all sides. "What a great pity that you lost the book before reading the one part that would have saved you. Do not fear, your death will not be painful, I shall see to that. It may in fact very well be the most pleasurable death you could ever hope for. You see we like to play with our food" an icy stone grew in the pit of Rosemarta's stomach, an image of Juspar's grinning face flashed in her mind, she shivered and felt the dagger slipping from her hand. She regained it hurriedly, anger and fear hardening her features. Hands reached out for her and she slashed at them, they recoiled but others followed. She lashed out again, if she could keep them back long enough so she could think, she might have a chance.

So with her hands working to ward off the evil that surrounded her now her mind worked hard to bring the last page of the book to mind. The only effective method for slaying and undead was, a hand touched her shoulder. She sliced at it viciously; cutting it clean from the arm it belonged to. The one belonging to the arm howled in pain and staggered out of the moonlight. Other hands came; she swung her dagger in an arch. The one effective method for slaying an undead was.

"You are making us angry. Continue resisting and we shall have to become far more aggressive and we may not keep you alive for long. With such a fiery spirit your blood must be delicious" since they made no other sound she could hear clearly tongues being drawn across gleaming white teeth. She thrust forward to drive the leader back. He caught hold of her wrist and squeezed, forcing her to drop the blade. He then shoved her sleeve roughly aside. He growled lowly before jabbing his fangs into her flesh. Her scream of pain turned to a moan of pleasure, pulled from a place deep inside, it frightened her. The laughter came again, mixed with growls of hunger and delight. She felt heat stir unbidden in the place between her legs. When he stopped she found her self wanting to beg for more but she could not speak. He smiled at her.

"There you see that wasn't so bad was it? Give your self up to it" he shoved her into the arms of two of his companions. They pulled her robes away from her shoulders, exposing her breasts and laying her gently down upon the stone floor as they did so. It would not be such a horrible end really. A slow but pleasurable death with next to no pain. Their hands were cold and they were breathless. As she felt her self-weakening, surrendering to their hunger, Juspar's face came to her again, bringing back her memories, her pain, her hate. No! It would not happen again.

She pulled what remained of her senses to close to her mind, like a child would a blanket, and focused hard upon the last page of the book. The one effective method for slaying an undead was…fire…Holy Fire. Rosemarta's eyes shot open.

"_Arlisan Haiorma!" _her voice thundered in the silence and white fire, vengeful and bright, shot from her hands, lighting the dark and scorching the flesh of her attackers, who howled and turned to dust. The flame spread and none were spared, the dieing stumbling blindly into those still living and setting them a light.

"Damn you!" the voice of the leader, his last words before he too died. Rosemarta sat up and gathered her robes about her. She sneered.

"Too late" she looked about and smiled when she saw that the flames had harmed none else. She felt around till she found her pack, not having enough strength left to summon a ball of light to see by. She packed slowly taking only her own things, deciding to leave the books here, she would return for the ones she wanted in the morning. She would go to the pass and stay there for what remained of the night; she could not stand this Tower another second.

Once sure that she had everything, including her dagger, she felt her way to the stairs, placed her hand upon the wall and began her decent. She should turn back she knew and rethink this plan. Stairs were dangerous in the dark, especially ones such as these that had not been properly taken care of for years. But she was determined to get away from here and so she continued.

"I'll take my steps slowly, I'll be fine" half way down the Tower stairs she was proven wrong. In her haste she had forgotten what she had found earlier that afternoon when she had first gone up, a large section of one of the steps was missing. When her foot came in contact with this lack of a solid footing she fell, tumbling head over heels. She stopped only when her head struck the frame of the Towers main door. Stars danced in her vision before all went dark. Before losing consciousness she thought she heard the hooves of a horse.

* * *

Rosemarta woke in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. The sound of talk and laughter down stairs told her that she was in an Inn somewhere, how she had gotten here she could not recall. A dull throbbing pain in her head, as well as in her right arm, her chest, and one of her knees, reminded her of the fall she had taken. Cloth bandage covered her right arm from the shoulder down so she could imagine similar bandages around her ribs, knee, and head.

Her robes, pouches, dagger and pack, were upon the bedside table. There was a knock upon her door.

"Come in" a man whom she took to be the Innkeeper came in with a bowl of soup and a cup of tea upon a tray. He smiled at her.

"Afternoon, you gave us quite a scare miss. Doctor wasn't sure you'd pull through, what with the nasty state you were in. Do you remember any thing?" while saying all this he set the tray upon a near by three legged stool and helped her to sit up. She thought of telling him the truth but not even a good man such as he would believe that she had been attacked by a group of, their true name came to her now, vampires. So instead she decided that half the truth was better then none.

"I went to the Tower of Magus and had planed to stay there for the night. I changed my mind when the air turned chill. In the dark I did not see that one of the stairs was broken, I fell. I remember nothing after that. How did I get here?" he shrugged and placed the tray in her lap.

"I have not the slightest idea. When I opened up in the morning you were lying on my doorstep in a rather bad way so I called upon the doctor. No one else was about or at least not that I saw. But that does not really matter does it? What matters is that your awake and on the mend. You get that soup into you and I'll call around to the doctor again to take a look at ya" he bowed to her before leaving the room, Rosemarta smiled after him before starting upon the soup.

The doctor, and elderly man with failing hearing, arrived three hours later and deemed that she would be up to travel again in a week. When she inquired as to why he thought it would take that long he said,

"My dear young woman one does not suffer a fractured skull, a broken arm, three broken ribs, and a shattered knee and get up and about in two days. A week isn't that long and Dan here will make sure your well looked after. Alright?" his warm grandfatherly smile robbed any further protest from her and she nodded. He patted her hand and departed. Rosemarta fell asleep that night reflecting upon her ever-increasing rotten luck.

* * *

As the good doctor had said the week was not that long and made rather pleasant for her by the Innkeeper who proved to be as good a conversationalist as he was a host. On the last day of the week the doctor returned again to remove the bandages and feel around to see that the bones had set.

"Any pain?" he asked, replacing the sheet over her and tapping Dan upon the shoulder to let him know it was safe to turn around again. She smiled at him.

"None at all"

"Good then you may leave when ever you wish"

"Thank you doctor" he smiled at her and placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Merely doing my job now you have a safe journey to where ever it is you might be off to" she laughed and he joined her, giving her shoulder a pat before departing. Dan followed him out and down to the main door of the Inn before returning to sit next to Rosemarta.

"So where will you be off to?" she shrugged.

"I haven't decided yet"

"So you'll just continue wandering then?"

"Perhaps"

"For how long?"

"I don't know. For as long as it takes. The rest of my life maybe" Dan shook his head.

"That's no life for a woman like you"

"And how would you know? You've only known me a week" he nodded.

"That's true but a good looking woman like you should settle somewhere. Get your self some friends, a husband, some kids. Make a real life for your self" his cheeks became red and he ran a hand through his hair. "Truth be told I wouldn't mind having you stick around here. I know I'm not all that smart but" he floundered for words and shut his mouth rather then risk sounding dumb. She smiled, knowing what he wanted to say.

"You're a good man Dan, any woman would be lucky to have you as a husband but you don't want me"

"Why not?"

"Dan I'm not good enough for you. All those things sound wonderful but they are not meant to be mine"

"You can have them if you want them. I can give them to you" he looked at her now and in his eyes Rosemarta could see love, but she closed her eyes to it.

"There are still so many things that I have not seen. Besides that I know that those things are not for someone like me" a sadness entered the Innkeepers eyes and he looked away from her to hide the tears that he was trying desperately to hold back.

"There is nothing I can say to make you stay is there?"

"No, I'm sorry Dan"

"Its alright" he stood, "I'll go get your dinner ready" he left then and Rosemarta felt tears in her eyes.

* * *

"If you ever change your mind you know where to find me" said Dan as he stood facing her upon the road that led out of town to the dock where the ferry would be coming soon to take her back across to Ergoth.

"I will, but do not hold out any hopes nor wait too long for me Dan. Promise me that" he nodded.

"I promise, but can I ask you a favor?"

"Alright"

"Can I hug you?" Rosemarta felt her self blush, wondering if she should say no. Dan was a good man; she had nothing to fear from him. She nodded.

"Alright" he smiled and put his arms around her gently. The hug lasted longer then she thought it should but she said nothing, putting her arms around him and returning it.

"Here comes the ferry," said Dan as he let go of her slowly and smiled. "Good bye" she returned his smile.

"Good bye" she turned with out another word, nor glance, and walked to the dock. Once boarded she stood upon the stern of the ferry and waved farewell to Dan. He returned her wave and stood briefly before turning and heading back into town. As the ferry moved away from the dock the Winnie of a horse skipped along the water and reached her ears. Searching for its source she saw the Nightmare standing on the shore. Sensing her eyes upon it the beast bowed to her, she knew then who had found her and taken her back to Merwick. She smiled and returned the bow. She then watched as it raced along the shore and out of sight.

Yes she was sure that no one would ever believe this, any of it.


	28. Gnomes and Folly

Gnome's and Folly

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée twenty-eight

January is now in its ending days and February will soon be here, promising more cold and snow. Oh how I long for the end of March and the coming of spring. Winter is so dreadfully depressing. Especially when one must be stuck in a Tower with Morgen Dasrenvair. He drinks more in the winter then he does at any other time because he says it is to keep himself warm. If he were any warmer some days he would melt a hole in the floor. However the day-to-day schooling of the boys provides me with an adequate distraction.

Rosemarta left the island of Cristyne about a week and a half ago after resaving medical attention for injuries she sustained in an accident that occurred while she was departing the Tower of Magus. She arrived in Gunthar yesterday and was reportedly seen entering Mt. Nevermind. First Kender and now Gnomes. I am beginning to think that the child has lost her mind.

"How oh how do I always manage to get my self into these things?" muttered Much for about the one hundred and fiftyish odd time since first meeting him yesterday and as before Rosemarta didn't have an answer for him. She simply shrugged and leaned against the wall, watching as he set about putting on the supposedly flame retardant suit that his fellows had been working on for gods knew how long and now wished to test.

"You are aware of course that you could tell them no"

"No? And have my self-shunned for the rest of my natural life? No thank you"

"Then at least be so kind as to explain to me why exactly I must tag along to witness it?"

"Aren't you curious?" while saying this the gnome finished placing the protective mask over his head, tucking the edges into the collar of the suit. Rosemarta stifled a chuckle.

"I suppose I am a little"

"Well there you are then. Nowcomealongwe'relate" the gnome hurried out of the room and Rosemarta, heaving a sigh, followed after him.

The gnome's of Mt. Nevermind reminded Rosemarta of Dandelion and the others she had left behind in Kendermore, save for the fact that gnome's were not given to wanderlust and occupied themselves with scientifically and technological experiments rather then calling upon their neighbors and "borrowing" things. She had not originally planned to come here at all but once Much had gotten wind that a black robed mage had arrived in Gunthar he had not been able to resist and so had gone to fetch her. Saying that he needed her for something or other but so far he had said not another word about it. Leaving Rosemarta to wonder what a gnome could possibly need her for. She by passed the "Gnome flinger system" and instead used teleportation, deciding that it was in fact much safer, to get to where Much had told her they were going. Which turned out to be a large room near the lowest level of the gnome city where several other gnome's stood crowded around what looked like an enormous furnace with a hose and pressure gage attached. One of the gnome's turned to Much when he entered.

"Your late, that's terrible bad manners you know"

"Sorry about that. Took longer to get into this thing then I realized" Much adjusted the mask on his head and the other gnome's eyes shifted to Rosemarta.

"Who is this?"

"She's a friend of mine. Wants to watch the experiment"

"Ah, well best keep well back then for your own safety. These types of experiments are extremely dangerous. Or at least I think they are, first time you see. All right Much lets get to it" the gnome placed a hand on Much's shoulder and turned to lead him away. Rosemarta's voice halted them.

"Question, what exactly are you going to do?" both gnome's turned to her as if she had suddenly sprouted a tail. Much cleared his throat nervously and his companion began tapping his head with his free hand.

"Not too bright are you?" he extenuated every word with a tap. "We're going to have Much stand on that spot" he pointed and one of his companions took on Much's role and stood in said spot. "Then we're going to use that hose," he pointed again and three other gnome's picked up the hose. "To engulf Much in flames. If all goes well the suit will protect him and he will emerge unharmed"

"And if all does not go well?"

"We'll do some adjustments and try to get it right next time" the gnome turned about then and led Much to the correct spot. Rosemarta made no further attempt to interrupt them, fearing for her sanity. Heaving a sigh she leaned against the wall and watched as six of the gnome's took hold of the hose and one went to the switch.

"Everyoneready?" Much and the six other's nodded. The switch was pushed up; there was a hiss, then a roar as a gout of flames shot from the hose completely engulfing Much. Rosemarta felt the urge to run forward and stop this madness but fear for her life and the lives of the other gnome's kept her glued to the wall. Five minuets and the machine was switched off. Once the smoke cleared Rosemarta breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Much still standing. The suit had singed around the edges but other then that it was whole and so too was Much, who pulled off the protective mask to show the large smile on his face.

"Success! Success!" shouted all the gnome's as they crowded around Much to slap him on the back by way of congratulations. Once Much had resived all the praise he could stand, he removed the suit and walked out of the room with Rosemarta following.

"I hope you will not be offended if I say that that was probably the stupidest thing I have ever seen in my life. What if the test hadn't have worked? What if you had been burned to a cinder?" Much shrugged.

"Can't let a little thing like death stand in the way of scientific discovery"

"A little thing? Gods on high if death is just a little thing I would like to know what you think a disaster is"

"An unasked question" the quickness of Much's answer startled the black robe into silence a silence that was maintained for entire journey back to the Nome's home. By which time both were considerably tired and hungry.

While Much busied him self in the kitchen Rosemarta concerned her self with her thoughts. With one elbow resting upon the table and her chin resting in the palm of her hand she wondered what possible, so far elusive, reason Much could have had for bringing her hear. He was leading up to something she was sure. Something she knew was either going to be vastly complicated or dangerous. One thing was for sure she was not about to put her life on the line for a gnome, no matter how polite he was.

Much came from the kitchen with two plates of chicken and spiced rice together with a bottle of mead and two glasses on a tray. He set one plate before Rosemarta and filled her glass before taking a seat and tending to himself. Rosemarta sipped at her mead and waited for the gnome to say something. When he didn't she set the glass down and leaned forward on the table, pressing her fingertips together.

"Much don't you think its about time you finished telling me what you brought me here for?" the gnome stopped eating, twirling his fork between his fingers. After a short silence he nodded.

"Yes I suppose it is. Wait here" the gnome got up and walked out of the dining area through the door that led to his room. He returned ten minuets later with a large scroll and four triangular shaped paperweights hanging upon metal rings from the fingers of his left hand. He walked to stand next to Rosemarta and placed the scroll on the table, using the first of the paperweights upon its first two corners before unrolling it. Equations covered the parchment in a complicated latticework of precise calculation. In between them were diagrams for gear configurations, different types of engines, driving rods, and steam chambers. Scales represented the length of hoses and steel cables and in the center of it all were blue prints for a machine the likes of which Rosemarta had never heard of nor seen before. The scale along side the front view illustration told that it was about twenty feet tall. It had four legs that were designed to bend out like a spiders. The body was round with a hatch in the top for a single person to enter inside. Two large cylinders were located on either side of the body each, upon glancing at a close up sketch, had six holes in them. More calculations carried on to the end of the scroll but she paid no attention to these, far more interested in the machine it self.

"Much? What is this?" the gnome took in a deep breath "The condensed version please" interrupted the black robe, catching her mistake in time and saving at least a half an hour or so of listening to Much ramble off an impossible long name. The gnome let out the breath in a sigh and massaged the back of his neck.

"A Tank" he said simply.

"A Tank, alright now for the next question and try to keep it short. What does it do?"

"It's a one man mobile war machine capable of hurling led or steal projectiles at a high rate of speed. Ideal for braking down heavy fortress doors and perhaps even walls with further experimentation"

"And I take it there is a part for me to play in this further experimentation?" the gnome nodded and Rosemarta groaned. "And what part would that be exactly?" Much massaged the back of his neck again.

"Well its kind of hard to explain with just calculations and a few drawings. I will take you to see it tomorrow and explain then. Ok?" she wanted to say that it was not ok and that she would get an explanation now or leave but she was curious, in spite of her self, to see this thing with her own eyes. So she sighed and nodded.

"All right, tomorrow then" Much smiled, rolled up the scroll again and returned it to his room. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence with Much turning in about an hour later. Rosemarta remained awake till the small hours of the night thinking about the machine and the rather likely possibility that all gnome's were born insane.

* * *

Rosemarta stood in slack jawed awe of the Tank as it stood before her. The picture of it upon the scroll had in no way prepared her for this. The chamber in which it stood was double its height and filled with scrap metal, discarded gears, rolls of cable, and empty oil drums. The body of the thing was constructed of sheets of pounded iron, held together with heavy bolts, which no sword, arrow nor magic could ever hope to penetrate. At twenty feet tall she could not even see its top. Its underside was completely exposed and ten teams of five Gnomes stood on manually adjustable platforms, tinkering with the Tanks inner workings, tightening screws, adjusting cables, connecting hoses, and adding oil where it was needed. As she walked closer she noticed that the things full name, which was inscribed upon it, almost covered it in its entirety. Much came to stand beside her a large smile on his face.

"Well what do you think if it?"

"I don't know what to say. Its…its amazing" the gnome bowed.

"Thank you, would you like to see the cock pit?"

"The what?" the gnome burst out laughing.

"ItsnotwhatyouthinkIswear!" the gnome rubbed his eyes and calmed himself before continuing on. "So would you like to see it?" Rosemarta nodded and followed Much to a large ladder leaned up against the Tanks right side. Much led the way up and went to stand next to the hatch. The top of the Tank was fairly flat to allow for an easy walk to either end. When Rosemarta reached the hatch Much reached down, twisted the handle, which screeched slightly in protest, opened the hatch and motioned for Rosemarta to step inside.

She found her self in a specially padded chair, which bore a resemblance to an armchair that had been stretched out length ways so that it reclined in the tight space. In front of her were two leavers standing either side of a field of buttons and switches, and in the center of it all was an enormous keyhole. She could feel a set of pedals at her feet and an enormous glass window that could be closed off by a steel shutter allowed for her to see outside.

A large key dropped down in front of her face.

"This is what you use to turn it on. Well at least its what you're supposed to use. We've been having a little trouble with the engine. See it's the biggest functioning engine we have been able to make but even still it doesn't generate the power needed to make the Tank move forward as well as operate the weapons" taking hold of the key the mage looked up at the gnome.

"I suppose that is where I come in isn't it?" he nodded.

"Right, you see we decided that magic could give the engine the extra boost needed for the Tank to function properly but so fare we haven't had any success in doing so" a worried look suddenly came upon his face, filling Rosemarta's mind with a sense of foreboding.

"I'm not the first mage you have brought here am I?"

"No you're the…. the third. See what happened was when the engine was turned on and the magic element introduced the strain became too much and the engine…combusted. And since a rather large part of the engine is located almost directly below the cock pit…" he stopped speaking, ringing his hands together nervously. He did not have to finish his sentence for Rosemarta could guess at what had happened to the three mages that had come before her. Much's smile returned as he said, "But don't worry we have made lots and lots of adjustments to the engine and we are confident that it will be able to hold up under the load this time. All you need to do is put the key in, turn it on, and then use magic to produce the energy boost we need. Once that's done every time we switch it on the magic element that will remain trapped inside the engine will respond and the Tank will function with out always having a mage inside. What do you think?"

"What do I think? I think your crazy. And I think I'm crazy for even considering taking part in this ridiculous scheme. I refuse to have any part of it" while saying this Rosemarta hoisted her self up through the hatch, stormed over to the ladder and began the decent back down to the floor of the chamber, with Much clambering behind her. This was insane they were all insane. Did they honestly expect her to put her self up as a lamb for the slaughter for the sake of their precious progress?

Half way to the door however Rosemarta stopped, not because of Much but because of the thought that had suddenly occurred to her. She turned to regard the machine. If she didn't do it they would find another mage eventually one that might see this machine as a means to fulfill his or her own desires. If this machine fell into the wrong hands it could prove disastrous. Even in the right hands this machine would work evil, Rosemarta could sense it. She had taken the black robes so that she might gain enough power to protect those she loved but what good would it be if she allowed this thing to exist and be reproduced? It had to be destroyed and she was in the position to do it. She looked down at Much.

"How exactly would the magic remain with in the Tank?" the gnome's face lit up again and he led her to where the teams of gnome's were still working on the engine.

"You see that piece up there?" the gnome pointed to a cylinder of carbonized steel engraved with runes. "The first mage we had here made that. Said that if a light spell were sent into the engine through the key that the spell would become trapped in there so that when the Tank is switched on it will be come active thus allowing the Tank to mobilize. Most ingenious he was, good friend of mine too. Pity what happened to him. But with the adjustments we have made it should work perfectly this time"

"I do wish you could be a little more certain then that but I suppose I shall assist you"

"Really?" She shrugged.

"Who am I to stand in the way of progress?"

"Splendid, splendid, that's just splendid" Rosemarta smiled in spite of her self as Much proceeded to jump around happily, his greasy brown robes flapping about his ankles.

"I do have one question though Much"

"Oh? What's that?" he stopped mid jump to listen.

"What kind of weapons did you say this thing had again?"

"Ah, let me show you" he went back to the ladder and climbed up, Rosemarta followed. He walked to the farthest cylinder.

"Both of these have six holes or barrels in them and have the ability to rotate. Flash powder, stored in those capsules down there, is loaded in before the shot, that is those balls there" he pointed to a pile of led balls along the far wall. "The two leavers inside the cock pit have triggers and when their pushed they send an electric charge into the first upright chamber, firing the shot at a speed powerful enough to break through stone. Brilliant isn't it?" Rosemarta nodded.

"Yes, brilliant" her eyes wandered between the flash powder cases and the weapons, an idea already forming.

"When will we be ready to start?"

"As soon as all the needed adjustments are completed, which should be in another half hour or so, maybe less"

"Very well in that case I shall wait in the cock pit and get familiar with its design" while saying this she lowered her self down through the hatch, taking the key with her as she went. She listened to Much's footsteps as he walked back to the ladder and down. She then leaned back in the chair, closed her eyes and waited.

In the passing of exactly thirty minuets Much appeared at the hatch.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Lets get this over with"

"Right, I'll signal you to begin once I'm clear" he closed the hatch then and again Rosemarta listened as he made his way to the ladder then down. A small stone pinged against the glass moments later and Rosemarta began. She pushed the key into the hole and turned it while whispering the words of a light spell. The engine roared to life and a bright flash filled the cockpit as the spell traveled into the key and from there into the workings of the Tank. The machine shuddered violently and for a while Rosemarta feared the worst, a prayer to Nuitari played upon her lips. The spell reached its destination then and the shuddering was replaced by the confident rhythmic thrum of the engine. Rosemarta sighed with relief and leaned back in the chair again, the cheers of the gnome's just barely audible. They all sounded so happy that they had succeeded at last none of them seeming truly aware of the danger their new invention could pose to the countless innocents of Krynn. But she knew and, though certain that she would regret it later, knew also that she could not allow this machine to exist for one more night.

* * *

Midnight, there was something about it that Rosemarta had always loved. The night was at its darkest and all three moons were at their highest point. Luitari was at half, Suilari was little more then a thin sliver of silvery white, and Nuitari was almost full, on top of that Much was in a heavy drunken sleep, she would get no better chance. She gathered her things and slung her pack over her shoulder, pulling her hood over her head at the same time so that its shadow covered her face. She then made her way down to where the Tank waited for her.

The chamber was dark, there being no light at all to see by. Not wanting to waste her strength on lighting the chamber she instead placed her hand to the wall and felt around for the switch that Much had shown her before they had left earlier that day. Her fingers found its hard metal surface and she flipped it upward just as he had shown her. The lamps that encircled the room lit one by one, their oiled tapers struck to life by something Much had called an electric spark. One day he said the tapers and oil would no longer be needed and this electricity on its own would be used to light entire rooms just like this one. She sniffed and shook her head. Honestly the ideas that gnome's came up with.

In the flickering light of the lamps the Tank looked even more formidable, causing her to hesitate for the briefest moment before heading to where the canisters of flash powder were kept. She would not need all of them just a few. She went to the ladder that still stood leaning against the Tank and climbed up to open the hatch. This done she pulled ten canisters, all which would fit with in the cockpit, by way of a reverse force spell and piled them inside. The rest of the canisters she arranged around the feet of the machine and below the body where the engine was located. She then went to the door and stood facing the Tank, two spells in her mind, one a fireball the other teleportation. Before the words reached the top of her throat the voice of her god sounded in her mind.

_"What are you doing?"_

"You already know the answer to that"

_"Do you have any concept of the power you could have with this machine? Slaughter the gnome's and take it" _Rosemarta shook her head.

"No my lord. Though their lives mean precious little to me the lives of those I love mean everything. Krynn has seen too many wars and this thing could be the start of another if it were to fall into the wrong hands"

_"If it were in yours there need be no war. Don't you see?" _

"And if somehow it should be taken from me what then? No I cannot trust even myself with this thing. It must be destroyed, and it will be destroyed. Nothing you say can stop me"

_"Fool" _this last word was a hiss, the black moon god was displeased and that made him dangerous, even more so then he already was. She had faced his anger before she would do so again, and many more times after that if it meant the safety of those she cared about. True with this machine she could have all the power she needed and finally stop wandering but she was not willing to pay for such power with their lives. So she held her hands out in front of her and let the words of the fireball flow free from her lips. As the brilliant ball of flame sped toward its target she shouted the words of the teleportation spell. Seconds before the force and flames of the blast consumed the chamber she was gone.

* * *

She appeared again upon a small rise over looking Gunthar, smoke rose from the mouth of Mt. Nevermind and she knew that she had succeeded. Slowly she reached into one of the inner pockets of her cloak and pulled out the blue prints of the weapon. She frowned at them knowing how upset Much would be when he discovered that not only was his Tank gone but the plans needed to make another were also gone. He would never find them.

"Forgive me Much" the papers crumbled away to dust in her hands and a rumble shook the air and the ground. To those in the near by city of Gunthar it would sound like an approaching storm but to Rosemarta it signaled that the rest of the powder canisters had ignited. When the rumbling gave way again to silence Rosemarta adjusted her pack and headed east. It was time to return to the main land.


	29. Conmen

Conmen

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée twenty-nine

There has never been an age with out them I suppose but these days conmen and pretenders abound in appalling numbers. Their closest kin I believe are leaches for vultures at least have the curtsey to leave the living be and prey only upon the dead. Charlatan healers, clerics, and mystic seers dwell wherever they can squeeze an easy living. They are not such a large concern to those of us who are mages, when compared to mage killers and renegades, but they can be a hindrance and a problem, especially when they take it upon them self's to rouse public opinion against us. I will now note that this entire first paragraph has been a complete waste of ink upon a subject that cannot be altered nor controlled. In the future I shall refrain from going into tangents that have absolutely nothing to do with the goings on here at the Tower or with Rosemarta.

Speaking of which she returned to the main land about three days ago now, making a brief stop in Palanthas before continuing on…to where ever she might have her mind set on now. I wonder if she has found what she set out to find when she left the tower a year ago, I suppose not since her journey is now into its second year. I pity what ever dishonest man that runs across her path, he will have met his match and signed away his livelihood and probably his life along with it.

Rosemarta cursed the snow and huddled close to the fire, pulling her wolf skin cloak closely about her as she did so, wishing suddenly that she had decided to stay in Palanthas till the spring came. But her feet and not allowed it. She was adhering she supposed to what Morgen had always referred to as the call of the open road. It was lonely yes but no night was ever the same. It was always different, always quiet; always more then enough time to think. This night she thought of where she would go now. She had been south, and as Far East as she could go. She could press father west, perhaps even to the Minotaur homelands. Jay had done it so why couldn't she? Or she could go north, past Palanthas to…what ever was there. Or she could continue on to Haven, stay a few nights, or as long as her remaining funds allowed, in a warm bed and think. She nodded, yes that sounded like a plan.

The sound of crunching snow brought Rosemarta to her senses. Beneath the wolf skin her dagger dropped into her hand.

"Who's there?"

"Just two travelers such as your self, seeking a small respite from the cold. We will not harm you" the voice was old and came from beyond the reach of the fires light.

"Come closer so that I might see you" the crunching sounded again and two figures caught the light. Both were elderly men, one older then the other. The first and younger of the two wore a heavy white wool cloak over white robes and a plain unadorned medallion. The second wore a similar cloak over mismatched slightly ragged cloths. One hand rested upon his companions arm while the other held a walking stick, he was blind.

"Who are you?"

"I miss am a simple cleric of Mishakal. My name is Samel"

"And you?"

"John" said the blind man simply.

"Now that you know our names might we ask yours?" asked Samel.

"My name is Rosemarta and I give it only out of curtsey. You may sit and stay the night if you wish but I warn you, both of you, do not by any way shape or form attempt to convert me or convince me that I should in the future. I have chosen my path in life and am contented with it. Do I make my self clear?" both men nodded and sat. Rosemarta slipped the dagger discretely back into her sleeve.

"Would you mind terribly if I were to cook a meal for my companion and my self?"

"Go a head. I appreciate the offer because my own supplies are only barely enough to last me to Haven"

"Really? Well isn't this a coincidence. We our selves are on our way to Haven" while saying this Samel removed a small chicken, cleaned and dressed, from a burlap sack and some spices. After putting the chicken upon a spit the cleric looked up at Rosemarta, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I wonder if we might be permitted to keep your company then. There are after all many dangerous characters upon the road now a days"

"If your looking to hire a body guard I suggest you"

"Oh good heavens no. Pure travelers comradely I assure you" Samel's smile became a grin as he looked away from her to turn the chicken. Rosemarta's eyes narrowed as she thought. Perhaps it was not such a bad idea. Haven was not too far away but it had been quite some time since she had had a traveling companion and these two, though strange, seemed harmless enough.

"Well, since for the time being we seem to be heading in the same direction, I suppose I shall keep your company as far as Haven" Samel smiled at her again and bowed.

"Thank you"

"Yes thank you" said John, bowing in her general direction.

"None needed but your welcome" it was not long after this agreement was reached that Rosemarta dropped off to sleep, the words of a paralysis spell heavy upon her lips, just in case her new found companions were two of the dangerous characters that they had afore mentioned.

* * *

Arriving in Haven a few days later Rosemarta found her attitude toward Samel and John considerably improved for the better. For a cleric Samel was of a rather charming disposition and John had a love of poetry, it gave him a way to see the world in his own unique way. She could not quite call them friends but they were something close. Once they had purchased rooms in a tidy inn of modest size they walked to the market and there parted ways, not so much agreeing but affirming to meet up again at the end of the day.

Rosemarta was glad of her regained solitude, however brief it would be. She walked slowly and with confidence, head held high and eyes watchful, mindful and taking note of every face, every movement made. Even in a relatively safe and peaceful place like haven a black robe could not afford to be careless. She went to the shops she knew that to whom their customers profession didn't matter as long as their money was good. She paid for all she needed making sure to have a little left over for supper and deciding to attempt to pull in a few steel later on in the evening with a performance or two. She looked at the price of a new pair of boots and decided that the ones she had could last for a while yet and she had no need of a new cloak for the black wolf skin she had now worked quite well.

An hour before sunset Rosemarta began walking back toward the Inn. A large crowd had gathered near the busiest area of the market and in the center of it stood Samel and John. Curious the black robe made her way to the head of the throng.

"My friends! Good citizens of Haven, I am Samel Cleric of Mishakal. I have been sent here upon a mission from my goddess to heal all those who wish to be healed here in Haven. To prove to you that I am no charlatan I offer you this as proof. John if you please" the blind man knelt before Samel and the cleric placed a hand upon his head. "Great goddess of healing hear the prayer of your humble servant and return to this man his sight" there was no blue light, nor light of any kind but when Samel removed his hand John opened his eyes, looked first to his hands and then to the crowd.

"I can see! Praises be to Mishakal! I can see!" cried John as he fell to his knees in reverence. An astonished murmur traveled through out the crowd and Rosemarta took the opportunity to slip away, not at all interested in Samel's further acts of good will. Had she remained however she would have noticed Samel collecting "donations" from all others who came forward to be healed, as well as those who merely observed.

* * *

Rosemarta's fingers flew lightly over the strings of her harp, glad beyond measure that her new song was being well received. It had been a long time since she had played for an audience. Having not slept in a real bed since Palanthas, for which she had not paid much, and the one in Merwick she had not paid for at all. Her eyes found Samel and John at the bar. They raised their mugs to her and she afforded them the slightest of nods.

After three more songs she vanished her harp and walked to the bar to collect her pay.

"You play beautifully Rosemarta" said Samel.

"I'll say she does that's probably the best music I've heard in a long time. Well worth the price of a good meal and breakfast tomorrow if you're interested. Speaking of money I noticed quite a few customers scurry up to the stage. How much did you pull in?" asked the Innkeeper.

"I am very interested and thank you. As to my profits I have a good ten steal and a few silver. It's not much but it should last a while since I have already purchased all I need"

"Glad to hear it. In that case I will be back in a few minuets with some stew" he smiled at her before disappearing into the kitchen. Rosemarta turned to John and smiled.

"How does it feel to be able to see at last?" John returned her smile and shook his head.

"Rosemarta I fear that I have not the words to describe it to you. You and Samel have always been able to see but it's a completely new experience for me. No longer having to be told what something looks like and trying to picture it. No more feeling around like a lost child. I feel like my life is beginning a new even though I am closer to its end. Do you understand?" Rosemarta laughed lightly.

"I think so. Where will you two be off to now?" Samel shrugged.

"We don't quite know yet. We might stay here for a day or so to think about it. Yourself?"

"North again, perhaps Thorbardin. After that I'm not sure" her bowl of stew arrived then with a piece of bread and a glass of red wine.

"Well then here is to clear skies and a safe road" Samel and John raised their mugs and Rosemarta lifted her wine glass to join the toast.

"Here, here" they all took a sip and Rosemarta began her dinner. The rest of the night passed with small talk. Samel and John retired early to their beds leaving Rosemarta to finish her meal in silence. At eleven she too retired to her room deciding to wake early and get a good start to the day.

* * *

The trip north was largely uneventful. The mornings were productive and the nights were quiet. Her provisions held up well and would be more then enough to last her the trip to Thorbardin. So when she stopped at the small farm town, that did not appear upon her maps and apparently had no name, it was out of pure convenience and nothing more. There was no Inn here but she managed to rent a room from one of the family's that lived a little ways off from the center of the community.

Later that same day she walked down to the center of town and found a crowd gathered there. Upon a raised dieas in the thick of the crowd stood Samel and John. For a moment Rosemarta was glad to see them and thought of going closer but then she realized that something wasn't right. John could see still but now he was, as Samel announced sadly, deaf and mute. As had happened before she saw John healed and Samel asked for all those who wished the same to come forward. When she saw the members of the crowd, those who wished to be healed and those who had merely watched, handing Samel money it dawned upon her exactly what these two were. Conmen, a faith healer and his afflicted friend, they had fooled her.

A sudden rage boiled up with in her and the thought of rushing through the crowd and showing these two criminals exactly what happened to those who toyed with her. But she forced her self to calm down as another idea came to mind. With a small smile on her face Rosemarta turned and made for the tailors.

She emerged moments later wearing an oversized brown cloak and holding a beaten looking wooden walking stick. Pulling the hood low to hide her face she leaned upon the walking stick and hobbled to the head of the crowd. She handed Samel some money and he placed a hand upon her shoulder. While he said his prayer to Mishakal, Rosemarta muttered the words of a spell as her hand worked unseen beneath the cloak, sprinkling silver dust at her feet. When Samel proclaimed her healed instead of jumping up she collapsed into the cloak. She heard exclamations of shock ripple through the crowd before they fell to a hush. Samel stooped and removed the cloak. Instead of a person a fierce tigress stood and roared fiercely at the cleric who screamed and jumped back in alarm. John on the other hand held his ground and stood pointing and dithering at her.

"Bu.. But your su…supposed to be" the tigress smiled.

"Yes and you were supposed to be a blind man when I first met you. But that was all an act wasn't it?" Growled the tigress before grabbing the cloak with her mouth and casting it over her self again. In the passing of a few moments Rosemarta stood, removing the cloak she turned to face the crowd who blinked at her as if emerging from a deep sleep.

"Charlatans!" shouted someone

"Fakers!"

"Cheats!" Samel and John paled as they tried in vain to explain them selves. Rosemarta laughed to her self as she turned to walk back to the tailors.

* * *

"A fine friend you turned out to be. I hope you realize that you just striped us of our livelihood," said Samel as he polished off the last of his ale. Rosemarta shook her head.

"Don't try to blame me for your misfortunes, you brought this on your selves. Just count your selves lucky that I wasn't the sheriff or a passing knight or else lost money would be the least of your worries" while saying this Rosemarta stood, placing the money for her single glass of wine upon the bar. "I cannot stay here any longer. If I want dinner I have to be on time, or so I was told. But before I go I will say this. There are many far more honest but simple ways to earn a living gentleman, I suggest you find one. Fare well" she left the small tavern then and began up the road to the house where she had rented her room, leaving John and Samel to figure out their next business venture.

* * *

In the morning Rosemarta gathered up her things, had breakfast, and headed out on the road again. The sky was crystal clear with not a single cloud in site. The sunlight made the snow dazzlingly bright. Forcing Rosemarta to cast a shade over her eyes in order to see.

When the mountain road was mere hours away the still air brought the sound of clanking metal to her attention. A head of her the road was clear so she glanced over her shoulder. Not too far in the distance was a single horse cart loaded with pots and pans, trundling slowly up the road. Two men sat in the drivers seat and though they were a fair distance away Rosemarta made a fair and accurate guess at who they were. As the cart traveled along one of the pot handles fell clean off and tumbled to the road. One of the men, she guessed it was John, pulled the cart to a halt, jumped from the drivers seat, retrieved the pot handle, and through it in the back before getting back into the drivers seat and continuing on.

For a moment she thought about going back and telling them off for picking yet another dishonest profession but instead she sighed, shook her head and continued on. It was best, she decided, to let cons be cons.


	30. Thorbardin

Thorbardin 

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée thirty

Rosemarta's unusual tastes continue to astonish me. Soon it will be the first day of spring. Flowers will be blooming, the birds will return to reawaken the forests and valleys with song, the rivers will flow again, and such beauty shall be returning to the land. But where is she? Thorbardin of all places! Though my experiment may have been a successful one I believe I must have failed somewhere along the lines of her judgment. Either that or a bit of Morgen rubbed off on her, that's it, must be.

In any case that's where she is now, arrived yesterday, not that it's of any great concern to me.

The return of spring also means that I will soon be rid of Morgen for a good half a month or more. The light has returned to his eyes now that he can practically smell freedom. I will not be sorry to see him gone.

On another unrelated note Tryfan has chosen a new apprentice at last, a young Silvanesti elf by the name of Lindon. An odd choice for one of Tryfans lineage but I suppose I should have expected it. I approached Sarilban to inquire whether he would consider taking the young elf as his apprentice. He gave me such a glare at just the mere mention of the boy's name that I did not dare ask. Needless to say the keeper of the Archives was not at all sorry to see Lindon go, and I can well say that I understand. The only Silvanesti elf that Sarilban tolerates is Dalamar and I think that is only because he is very rarely around.

"Well what do you think Tain? Think she has a chance?" asked Van as he leaned back against the wall with a lit pipe held tight between his teeth. Next to him Tain ran his fingers though his blond beard thoughtfully.

"Not bad for a mage I guess"

"Not bad? I find her rather impressive my self. I like her odds"

"I don't" the two stood regarding Rosemarta as she demonstrated her combat skills upon four wooden practice dummies. Dressed in a black blouse and leather pants tucked into tall black boots, hair tied back in a tail, she held a quarter staff in both hands and ran through the combat maneuvers that Marz had taught her, along with the few that she had recently learned from Van. Since arriving in the dwarfen homeland the red bearded Van had been a great help to her having appointed him self her official guide and, after learning that she was a fair hand with the quarter staff, from first hand experience, her official trainer. There was a tournament coming up and the grand prize was four hundred steel, enough for both of them to split evenly. Van would have fought in the tournament himself if not for his bad knee so he had been looking for someone to fight in his place. Rosemarta he figured would be his ace in the hole.

There were many who had not been pleased with his idea seeing how she wasn't only a mage but also human. But he had been quick to argue that there was no rule stating that participants had to be dwarves or of a certain profession. He and Rosemarta had sworn upon their honors that she wouldn't use any magic, she would fight fair and square just like all the other contestants. Rosemarta's honor they said was refutable but Vans was not so, with mild grumbling, they had consented to allow her to compete. Van smiled to him self before taking his pipe from his mouth.

"Alright Rosemarta lets that's enough for today lets pack it in" Rosemarta stopped mid thrust, took the staff in one hand, and rested on end on the ground before turning and walking toward the two dwarfs.

"Well Van what did you think?"

"That was pretty impressive I thought but my friend here doesn't share my opinion. Do you Tain?" the red bearded dwarf side glanced at his friend who shrugged.

"You have skill I grant you that but you'll be going up against some fine men in the tournament tomorrow. Your good but I just don't think your that good. Where did you learn to fight like that anyway? I was under the impression that mages aren't supposed to carry weapons or at least they're not taught how to handle them"

"Well sir your right mages are forbidden to bear arms with the exception of staffs and the one dagger that we are permitted to carry with us at all times. I learned to fight from my grandfather Marz. Whenever I went to visit him in Palanthas I had time enough to do many things. I learned how to play my harp, dance, and fight. The first one I had time enough to do at the tower when I was younger and between my studies when I got older but the last two I learned from him"

"Marz? Isn't he the silversmith?"

"That's right"

"The Minotaur? _He's_ your grandfather?" Rosemarta smiled at the wide-eyed look of shock upon the blond dwarfs face.

"Not blood relation of course but that never made any difference to me. He's been my grandfather since I was a child and that's never going to change"

"No…I uh don't expect so. Wasn't trying to say I have a problem with it. Just came as a surprise that's all" Tain smiled and ran a hand through his hair. Van chuckled.

"Well come on lets head to the Iron Den. I could use a drink and a hot meal, what about you two?"

"I could go for both those things plus a hot bath"

"Me too, minus the bath" Van chuckled again and clapped a hand on Tains shoulder.

"Alright then it's settled. Lets get going" Rosemarta smiled and rested the staff against her shoulder as she followed the two dwarfs out of the training ground and back toward the heart of Thorbardin.

* * *

Dalamar the Dark, though he was not a common face in Thorbardin, he was well known here and so was allowed to walk freely with out fear of hindrance. He was not quite the vagabond that Rosemarta and Morgen were but whenever he was away from the tower, which was most of the time, he did travel. Not all over the continent but to specific places that he enjoyed and were of interest to him. The sole interest that Dalamar had in Thorbardin was Skullcap, the ancient dwarven fortress that his late master Raistlin Majere had tried to and eventually found. He on the other had had not been so successful, many of Raistlins papers being either lost to him or sealed away and fiercely guarded. But he was close, very close. He would find it one day, and he had many many days in which to do so.

The black robe turned his steps toward the Iron Den, where he usually stayed when he came to the dwarfen capital. Upon nearing it a strange sound caught his attention. Well it wasn't so strange as it was rare. It was harp music, and after listening for a few minuets there was no mistaking who's hands were upon the strings. He walked in and a rare smile graced his lips when he beheld what he saw.

At the far end of the room sat Rosemarta upon a small stage, her harp in her lap and her fingers dancing gracefully over the strings. Her hair hung over her shoulders and with her eyes fixed upon the strings she did not see him as he leaned against the bar to wait for her performance to finish.

What struck him most was the fact that she was wearing a dress. He had never seen her in one and this one; dark blue with long flowing sleeves and trimmed with black fur, was very flattering. It was easy to see now how she had managed to capture the heart of her old master, Dalamar's friend, Sarilban The Shadow Stalker. Looking upon her now he even felt himself somewhat drawn toward her but Dalamar knew better then to act upon such feelings, however faint they may be. If Sarilban were to ever get word of inappropriate conduct toward her, he would have the perpetrators head, friend or not. Had Rosemarta not killed the mage killer in Tarsis, Sarilban would have gone after him. Besides all that, Dalamar had Jenna. So he stood and waited.

Once her performance ended Rosemarta looked up. Upon seeing Dalamar standing at the end of the bar her expression was at first of shock and then welcome. She smiled at him as she stepped off the stage and waved him over to were Van and Tain were sitting.

"Well, well Rosemarta Dasrenvair. It's been a long time and might I say you look lovely"

"A very long time indeed Master Dalamar and thank you. May I introduce Van Shatterstone and Tain Tarrock" she indicated to the dwarfs in turn. Both raised their mugs to the dark elf.

"Master Dalamar" said Van.

"An honor gentlemen, but I wonder if I might steal Rosemarta from you for a moment or so? We have much to talk about"

"Go ahead we'll wait here"

"Thank you. Rosemarta?" Dalamar bowed and swept an arm toward the bar. After setting her harp upon the table Rosemarta walked to where Dalamar had indicated and took a seat on one of the bar stools, Dalamar did the same.

"What will you have?" asked the bar keep.

"Two glasses of red wine, Qualinesti"

"Right" while the bar keep fetched their drinks Rosemarta turned to Dalamar.

"How are things at the Tower?"

"Well, last I heard"

"Morgen?"

"Couldn't say, now that the weathers warmed up he's off on the road again"

"Of course" Rosemarta picked up her glass and took a sip, Dalamar did the same before paying the bar man. "And Master Sarilban? How is he?" the dark elf's smile fell.

"Not well I'm afraid. The last I spoke to him he…well its hard to explain. Every so often he'll withdraw even further inside himself and brood about the past. When that happens its rare that he'll even speak to _me. _He heard from Par Salain about you and the mage killer in Tarsis. That's the worst I've ever seen him. He misses you a great deal" Rosemarta nodded wordlessly. She had known that word of Jaspar's death and the events that led to it would reach Par Salains ears eventually but why he would pass that information on to Sarilban was anyone's guess.

"When you see him next tell him I miss him too"

"I'll do that and you need not worry about Gremelkin, Laddona is taking care of him"

"I'm glad to hear that"

"I thought you would be" he took another drink of his wine. "Now that we have all of that out of the way, what brought you to Thorbardin? If I might ask?"

"You might and originally I came here just out of curiosity but now I'll be participating in the tournament the day after tomorrow. If I win I'll be splitting the prize money with Van. Two hundred steel will last me a very long time with out having to play my fingers to the bone to earn more. So that's why I'm here. What about you Master Dalamar?"

"I'm looking for Skullcap" Rosemarta's glass froze half way to her lips.

"Your what?"

"You heard me" Rosemarta's voice dropped to a whisper.

"But why? It's…the portal? Dear gods you're not going to"

"Don't be ridiculous. Do you think I'm insane? Besides that that part of the fortress is long buried and I have no desire to uncover it. All I want to do is look. To stand in the place that my former master had tried so hard to reach. I think I know where to look now so you are welcome to accompany me if you wish" Rosemarta found her self with out voice. Of course she had heard of Raistlin Majere, every mage had. And on her few trips to the Great Library in Palanthas she had read of the War of the Lance, The Chaos War, and the War of the Souls, all of which the famous mage had had a part in. But this, to actually see Skullcap, like walking into a story, it was a prospect all too tempting to pass up.

"Alright Master Dalamar I accept you invitation"

"I'll meet you here at first light then, agreed?" Rosemarta nodded and raised her glass to meet Dalamar's.

"Agreed" they both drank and Rosemarta's eyes shifted to where Van and Tain were still sitting waiting for her.

"I had best return to my friends. Join me?" Dalamar shook his head.

"No, I think I'll purchase a room and call it an early night"

"Alright, good night Master Dalamar"

"The same to you Rosemarta" the female black robe picked up her wine glass and walked back to the table she had been sharing with the two dwarfs.

"Sorry about that you two"

"No need but tell me how do you know Dalamar the Dark?" asked Van at the same time as filling his pipe and lighting it.

"From the Tower of course. Master Dalamar is a friend of the mage who apprenticed me, Master Sarilban" Vans eyes widened and Tain nearly choked on his ale.

"Sarilban? Do you mean Sarilban the Shadow Stalker?" sputtered Tain before wiping his mouth. Rosemarta nodded.

"The same, he would be pleased that you know his name"

"There aren't many that don't I would imagine" said Van as he puffed a smoke ring into the air. Just catching this last bit of their conversation as he approached a thin smile pulled at Dalamar's lips as he walked past them to the stairs. Rosemarta's eyes followed the dark elf before settling back on Van.

"Do you have anything planed for me tomorrow Van?"

"Not particularly, why?"

"Because Dalamar asked me to walk with him tomorrow and I accepted. Wanted to make sure that was alright"

"Its fine with me do what you like. I figure you're as ready for the tournament as you'll ever be"

"Thank you Van" the red bearded dwarf smiled and winked at her before blowing another smoke ring. After finishing their drinks the two dwarfs departed, leaving Rosemarta alone at the table. She sipped at her wine trying to puzzle out if her relationship with Van and Tain stood in violation of the decision she had made in regards to friends. She supposed they did in a way but she did not feel for them the same way she had for Jay or Dandelion so when she did leave Thorbardin she did not run the risk of deep regret or sadness. Not that it would make much of a difference if she did. She already had plenty of both so what would a little more matter?

Once finished her wine she sat for long moments thinking about tomorrow and what might happen. The only way to find out for sure would be to live it. So she stood, walked over to the stairs and up to her room.

* * *

The next morning Rosemarta came downstairs to find Dalamar waiting for her. He smiled and motioned her over.

"Morning Rosemarta, have a seat, breakfast will be ready soon. My treat of course"

"Thank you" Rosemarta sat and Dalamar poured her a cup of tea before leaning back in his chair again. As she added the milk and sugar she could not help but notice the way the dark elf was regarding her, almost appraisingly.

"Something wrong Master Dalamar?"

"No not at all, its just that think I liked you better in that dress you were wearing"

"You didn't expect me to journey to Skullcap wearing a dress did you?" while saying this she leaned back and took a sip of her tea.

"No, I suppose not. My apologies"

"None needed" a pleasant silence passed between them, the sound of the cook at work in the kitchen the only disturbance to what would have been unbroken silence.

"Do you think you have a chance at wining the tournament tomorrow?"

"Yes, I believe I do, so does Van. I'm not sure about Tain. What do you think master Dalamar?"

"I'm undecided, I'll just have to watch and see" Rosemarta chuckled and took another sip of her tea. Their breakfast of eggs, bacon, and potatoes arrived then. Dalarmar paid the waiter before starting in. The two ate in silence, there being nothing more to really talk about. Rosemarta thought of asking Dalamar where Skullcap was and how far they would have to travel but knew that the dark elf would not tell her. So she remained silent. Once they were both finished eating Dalamar stood.

"Ready?"

"Whenever you are master Dalamar"

"Lets go then" he started for the door; Rosemarta rose from her seat to follow him.

The two black robes walked side by side to the outskirts of the dwarven capitol. It was here that Dalamar turned at last to face her.

"From here we must use magic to reach the fortress. Stand closer to me" she obeyed and he placed one arm around her at the same time as muttering the words of a teleportation spell. The world fell away from them leaving only black, which was replaced in the passing of what seemed to be a few moments by a vast cavern, closed off from what ever lay outside of it by a massive wall of rubble that stood behind them. At the opposite end, facing them was the legendary fortress of Skullcap.

Rosemarta stood in open-mouthed wonder of this place where the Master of Past and Present had once tried to bring about the return of the Queen of Darkness. The domed ceiling gave it the appearance of its namesake. The two holes, massive imperfections in the white stone, and the broken columns that stood at its entrance gave the appearance of a fearsome face with a gaping mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Are you coming? Or are you just going to stand there?" Dalamar's voice broke her out of her reverie, she had not noticed that he had already walked halfway to the entrance and hurried to catch up to him. The two continued on side by side past the broken columns and into the fortress's outer keep, which was mostly barren save for piles of rubble, single stones and pieces of timber, splintered and decaying. Broken arrows littered the battlements above. At the far end the entrance to the inner keep stood wide open. Deciding wordlessly but unanimously that there was nothing to be found here they moved on.

Not all that surprisingly the inner keep was much the same as the outer keep. Doors in various stages of disrepair lined the round chamber and a twisted mass of tarnished gold, that had once been a chandelier, lay in its center. After walking the chambers entirety Dalamar turned to face her.

"Well I suppose it would be safe enough for us to split up. I'll meet you back here in say two hours?" Rosemarta nodded.

"Agreed" the dark elf returned her nod and vanished behind one of the nearest doors, leaving Rosemarta alone next to the chandelier. She turned once on the spot to take in the chamber. She sighed, what the hell could there possibly be here to find? She had two hours to answer that. So she walked to the door on her immediate right, which could hardly be called a door anymore for how uselessly it hung upon its hinges and nearly fell to the floor when she moved it aside. Thankfully the stairs beyond it were in much better repair.

They led strait up onto a triangular shaped landing that ended in a wide-open arched doorway. Rosemarta walked through it into the round chamber beyond. It was empty. Not quite surprising but disappointing never the less. She walked around it just to be sure but, just as reviled at first glance, there was nothing. She departed the chamber and walked back to the inner keep, tried another door.

An hour passed, every room she went to was empty. She wondered if Dalamar was having any better luck. A quarter of the way through the second hour she finally came upon a room that held something of interest. The floor, ceiling, and walls were covered with archaic runes and at its center was a small stone pillar, carved with the same runes. Something large and round sat on top of it. What it was could not be confirmed because of the cloth had had been set over top of it. A sense of indescribable dread filled her as she neared it. She shouldn't be here, she should turn around now and forget she ever saw this but still she could not stop herself moving forward, her feet would not listen to her. Her right arm rose of its own will, her hand reached out and took hold of the cloth. Don't do it! In one swift motion her arm pulled back taking the cloth with it. She gasped at what she saw. A human skull, bleach white and perfect sat there, around it was a golden chain and on the end of it a large bloodstone. Dark and bright, dim and shining, it was so beautiful and horrifyingly ugly. Take me, it said, you know you want to, take me and I will give you the power you want. No, but again her hand reached out. As she was about to take hold of it a scream split the silence of the abandoned fortress. It was long, terrible and full of pain.

"Dalamar!" cried Rosemarta. She dropped the cloth and ran for the door, the stone forgotten even as it cursed its rage in the back of her mind.

"Master Dalamar! Where are you?" silence, "Dalamar?"

"Here….I'm here" the voice was weak and filled with pain but she heard it. To her left, the largest of the doors at the head of the inner keep. The door had been left open so she ran through it to the head of the stairs and into the chamber beyond, the largest out of all the others she had seen. The walls were lined with books and scrolls, two long tables, covered with dust covered tools and glass instruments, stood on either side. At the far end was a desk with a large chair set in behind it, which had just narrowly escaped being buried by the immense wall of rubble behind it.

Dalamar was crumpled on the floor in front of the desk, clutching at his chest, fresh blood from old wounds soaking through and staining his fingers.

"Master Dalamar!" she knelt beside him and placed her hands upon his shoulders. He shook them off and shied away from her.

"Don't touch me"

"But your wounds"

"The pain will pass I can stand on my own. Just wait" she didn't understand but knew better then to try the patients of Dalamar the Dark. She lowered her hands but remained close to him. After a passing of ten minuets he rose slowly to his feet and stared at the rubble, as if waiting for something to happen. Rosemarta stood too but said nothing. Gradually Dalamar turned to face her.

"Lets go" she nodded and followed him to the door.

"Do you feel well enough to cast?" she asked once they had reached the point where they had appeared just over two hours ago. The dark elf shook his head.

"No, can you?" Rosemarta nodded and stood near him. She held both of her hands before her and the world fell away from them again. They reappeared on the outskirts of Thorbardin, just where they had been before. Rosemarta swayed on her feet, Dalamar used an arm to steady her.

"Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that. What happened in there?"

"If you know anything about my former master then you know what happened"

"He appeared?"

"No, a memory of him did. To warn me away from what lies beyond the rubble, and a very clear warning it was" a faint smile pulled at the dark elf's lips. "I feel well enough to walk, do you?" Rosemarta nodded and the two started back toward the Iron Den.

Once they had both rested and washed up they made an agreement to say nothing at all to either of the dwarfs about what had happened that day, an agreement easily kept.

* * *

The next day, the day of the tournament Rosemarta washed, ate a quick breakfast then went straight to the training ground, knowing that Van and Tain would know where to look for her if she was not at the Inn. She was in fine form, the best she had ever been. She was confident now more then ever that she would be victorious.

"Your going to tire your self out before the tournament even starts!" called Van as he approached the training ground at about two hours or so past the breakfast hour.

"It wont start till noon, that gives me more then enough time to rest up. You worry too much Van"

"And you're a might cocky this morning I think. Remember these aren't a bunch of featherweights you'll be facing. These are serious fighters who will be in this thing to win. Don't think for one second that this will be a walk in the park just because you could use the lot of them for foot stools, understand?" she smiled at him and nodded.

"I understand Van. Where is Tain?"

"He's already gone down to the arena, Dalamar too"

"Dalamar? Humph I hadn't thought he would be interested in this"

"Neither did I but he said he wouldn't miss it" Rosemarta chuckled as she swung her quarterstaff up across her shoulders.

"Probably want to bee there so he can gloat in the event that I loose" Van smiled.

"That's why Tain's going" the two shared a laugh and started walking toward the arena, which wasn't so much an arena as it was a long flat stretch of ground with a small fence set around it not too far from the army barracks. Canvas tents had been set in two rows of five along its far left hand side. They found Tain and Dalamar next to one of the closest tents, the only one flying two flags, one black with the three moons and the other blue with a silver pick axe.

"I must say I was quite surprised when I saw that" said Dalamar as he pointed toward the black flag. Van shrugged.

"Not my idea, Rosemarta insisted. Said she wouldn't do it otherwise"

"Did she now? Well in that case I am even more surprised" he smiled at her.

"Why should that surprise you? I'm still a mage and very proud of it even if I don't spend every waking moment at the tower, and I'm not about to hide that fact"

"Then why do you not wear your robes?"

"It's a little difficult to maneuver a quarter staff in robes besides that it was part of the agreement I made so I could compete. No spell components and no robes. Besides there is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing is there?" she did a full turn. She was wearing a tight fitting leather vest over a dark blouse and black leather pants tucked into tall black boots and her hair tied back in twin tails. Almost the same thing she had been wearing the day before last at the training ground with Van and Tain, this was the first Dalamar had seen it however and he suddenly found himself feeling a little warmer then usual. He licked dry lips and shook his head.

"No, not at all" Rosemarta smiled and the two dwarfs shared a laugh. In the hours before the start of the tournament Rosemarta washed her face again, made sure her boots were laced tight and walked around the tents to size up her competition. At an hour before noon three blasts of the horn announced that the tournament was about to begin. Rosemarta and the nine other combatants walked out onto the field to bow to the Thane and hear the rules. Pretty standard Rosemarta thought. No use of magic or enchanted items, pre approved weapons only, no hitting a man when he was down, any action that deliberately caused the death of one of the competitors would be viewed as murder and the perpetrator would be placed under arrest. Afterward they returned to their tents to wait for their names to be called.

Not surprisingly Rosemarta was first up. Her opponent was a captain who fought with twin axes. The battle lasted fifteen minuets, a swift crack over the head sending the dwarf face first into the rocky ground. When it came down to the last battle it was Rosemarta and the forge master Horus, an unusually tall dwarf with pitch-black hair and a short well trimmed beard. He held a two bladed battle-axe in both hands and as the two faced off Rosemarta began to doubt her skills for the first time.

He came at her from the right sweeping the blade up and away. Knowing that she could not hope to try and catch the force of the blade dead on with the staff she ducked, rolled and thrust out at the dwarfs unprotected right side. The blow, though slight when compared to the one he had led with, was enough to make him stagger and afforded Rosemarta time to back up a few paces. Horus spun round and came at her again this time bringing the axe down from above. Instead of dodging the attack like before Rosemarta swept in low catching the axe handle on her staff and bringing her knee into the forge masters gut. Winded he fell backward, letting go of his axe which Rosemarta flung aside before turning her staff vertically in order to smash one end of it into the fallen dwarfs skull. With a speed she did not know dwarfs possessed Horus avoided the blow, rolled, snatched up his axe, and, using the fact that Rosemarta was still stooped over to his advantage, drove the butt end of it into her upper arm. There was a sickening snap as Rosemarta cried out in agony, nearly falling to her knees. Horus backed up a semi apologetic look on his face.

"I didn't mean to strike so hard but that arms broken for sure. You can end this now. Drop your staff, I win and you can get that arm seen to" Rosemarta made no reply, the pain racing through her body made it so she barely heard him and unable to answer him in any case. He was right. If she dropped her staff it was over, the money would have been nice to have but she could earn more. But what of Van? He had been counting on her. She looked up and found the red bearded dwarf looking at her almost pleadingly, Tain looked worried, Dalamar mildly concerned. The whole crowd held its breath, waiting to see what she would do.

She grit her teeth against the shattering pain she moved her left hand up so it could grip her right shoulder as her right hand tightened around her staff. She turned to face the forge master, determination written upon her face.

"We will finish this properly" she leveled her staff at the black bearded dwarf and waited. She did not have to wait long. He came toward her, sweeping his axe right to left. She met the blade head on and a piece of her staff went flying, she backed up a pace. Another blow came and another piece of her staff flew through the air, she backed up again. This continued on till the forge masters next blow would surly take her hand along with it. Before the blade reached her she ducked in behind him and kicked him square between the shoulders, sending him tumbling. He landed face down, before he could move Rosemarta was on him, one knee pressed into his back and the sharp splintered end of her staff pressed into his throat with her right hand.

"Do you yield?" a few tense silent moments passed, the forge master weighed his options before nodding.

"Yes, I yield" Rosemarta tossed away what remained of her staff and stood up, the arena thundered with applause as Horus got up and began walking back toward the tents and Van, Tain and Dalamar ran into the arena to reach her.

"Rosemarta! Speak to me. How do you feel?" asked Van, taking hold of her uninjured right hand.

"Not…good" she grated through clenched teeth.

"Here, lean on me" while saying this Dalamar placed an arm around her shoulders, careful of her left one. Rosemarta nodded gratefully and leaned against the dark elf's thin but strong shoulder.

"Come on lets get her back to the tent and have that arm seen to. The Thane will wait till we get back" the four began walking slowly back to the tent while guardsmen cleared away debris caused by the battle.

* * *

"One hundred, one hundred fifty, two hundred steel just as I promised and well earned too I might add" Van smiled as he raised his ale and took a drink. Rosemarta returned his smile and slowly placed the money in her purse.

"Here's to an altogether fine day" Tain raised his mug of ale.

"Speak for your self. I could have very much done without this" Rosemarta indicated her left arm that now rested, bandaged and splinted, in a sling.

"And I am sorry for that" said Horus, whom had offered to by them all a round of drinks by way of apology.

"No need Horus. I shouldn't have expected any less. After all it was a tournament not a game of tag"

"But oh boy were you it" laughed Tain, all joined him. Once the laughter died down Van turned to Rosemarta, who had by now taken up her own glass of wine.

"So what will you do with your share of the money Rosemarta?"

"Food, lodging, and other supplies for the remainder of my travels"

"By the gods Rosemarta will you never quit the road?" this from Dalamar, who had also decided to join them and held a glass of red wine in his right hand.

"Not until someone or something gives me a damn good reason to. I promised Gremelkin that I would return to the Tower someday but when exactly that will be I cannot say. Till then I have no lover nor commitments to tie me to any one place for a very long time. Besides that its not like I can take up permanent residence here. Even if I were allowed to stay I would miss the sun, the grass, and yes I think I would even miss the snow and the rain. So till such a time as I return to the Tower or find someplace else to settle down, I'm free as the wind and contented to stay that way"

"You are a very strange woman Rosemarta" a smile tugged at the dark elf's lips, "I can see why Sarilban likes you" she blushed.

"Well in that case where will you be off to?" Asked Van as he hailed for another ale. Rosemarta shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure. North I suppose and the first place I find that strikes my fancy that's where I'll go because I don't really know too much about what's north of here"

"Well then here's to the north road" Van raised his mug.

"The north road"

* * *

The next day, after having said her good byes to Van, Tain, Dalamar, and Horus, Rosemarta set off on the northern road leading out of the mountains toward what ever it was that might lay ahead. Later that night under the stars something occurred to her, something she had not been quite sure of before. She had heard of the road changing people, sometimes for the better, other times for the worst. She had assumed that no matter what might happen upon this journey that she would always be her self but after reflecting upon what she had said last night and how she had been at the start of the journey she knew she had changed. She had been, she fancied, like a summer breeze, warm and wild, but now, like the north wind that whistled over her camp and made her fire flicker, she was cold and driving. But then she thought, in all honesty, did it really matter?


	31. Where History was Made

Wear History was Made

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée thirty -one

History, as my good friend Astinus is fond of saying, is made by men, and the gods have nothing to do with it. History is not a recording of events but of those who played a part in them. Nothing is preordained; for there are many paths that one might take to reach either a similar or completely different end. It is the choices of men that change history. If that is so it is no wonder that Krynn has had such a turbulent history. Many foolish men and elves alike making the entirely wrong decisions and listening only too late to those who actually know what the hell they're talking about.

I do wonder if in the year and three months that Rosemarta has been away if she knows what part she shall play in the history of her own life. Or if she is aware that there are two people watching her very closely that hold two very different opinions about what she should decide. Perhaps she shall spurn them both and take a path of her own choosing entirely. Out of the three outcomes I find the third more likely.

The morning dawned chill and all that had thawed the day before had refrozen over night forcing Rosemarta to wait till nearly nine o'clock to roll up her bedroll for, having had no choice but to lay it down in slush and run off, it had become trapped in the frozen grip of the ice. Once she had gathered the last of her things and broke camp she began walking the last half-mile or so to Neraka. She knew now that that was where she was heading to because of a map she had found in one of her books in relation the fact that not even mushrooms grew in the mud of the place.

Neraka, she reasoned she would probably be the first living soul to set a foot near the place since the end of the Chaos War, emphasis on the living part because for all she knew there could be many vengeful spirits inhabiting the place. It was because of this that she had read both of her spell books and committed every word in them to memory; she didn't want to be caught off guard here. Her experience with the undead in the Tower of Magus had taught her that much.

It was mid afternoon by the time she finely reached her destination. She stood upon a rock ledge overlooking the vast valley below. The mountains rose high on both sides casting long shadows over the fallen ruins of once mighty floating citadels. The city that had surrounded the Temple of the Dark Queen was now not much more then a burned out and crumbling grave yard, bodies of those who had inhabited it, or at least their bones, probably still there, forgotten. Her eyes went to the temple, dark, cold and abandoned, absent of all power and influence. But never the less Rosemarta knew she would do well to approach it with caution, for there could very well be a remnant of the Queens evil there.

This in mind Rosemarta took a deep breath and headed down into the valley. She walked past one of the fallen citadels but dared not brave entering it for fear that it might collapse on top of her head. As she beheld its great size the amount of magic that would have had to be used to keep it air born staggered her. Once mage could not have possibly accomplished it alone. It would have taken a team of at least four or perhaps even twice that. She passed another citadel on her way to the city gate; part of this one had fallen upon the city, destroying a large section of it entirely.

She walked through the broken city gate and began picking her way through the ruined buildings beyond, most of which could hardly be called buildings anymore for they were not much but burned out brick shells. A layer of ash covered the streets turning the run off from the mountain's melting snows gray. She doubted very much if it would ever wash away completely. The remnants of red, blue, green, white, and black flags hung from roof tops or caught upon the glass of broken windows the only sign that the dragon armies had ever been here at all.

She did not stray from the main road, seeing no sense in it for there was doubtless nothing to be found here. She continued on till she reached the entrance to the Temple of Takhisis. Here she stopped, hesitant about going in. It was only now that she noticed how unnaturally silent it was here. The silence was deafening, haunting, it defied anyone to dare to break it. There was an evil here, a magic that refused to be forgotten, that longed to live again. If she were to…a smile curled her lips. This was ridiculous. She a black robe fearful of the stale magic left behind by the followers of her god's mother? A dead goddess who could do her no more harm then a dandelion fluff? And whose minions had not been here for a good number of years? Absolutely ridiculous, never the less she did not dare forget the spells she had stored away in her mind as she walked in.

The round anti chamber was empty, save for broken stone and shattered floor tiles. Across from her the large double doors of the main temple stood open, or rather blasted open. Beyond them the main temple still stood largely intact with only a few of the benches either over turned or damaged. The rot iron dragon claw wall sconces remained up on the walls and amazingly most of the pillars still stood. At the far end stood the once fearsome and blood stained alter of Takhisis. The statue of the five headed dragon that stood behind it now looked rather pitiful with three of its heads missing and the remaining two badly chipped. After a brief walk around Rosemarta went back out into the anti chamber.

What ever might have lay to her right was now buried under rubble but there was a door to her left so she took it. At the end of the narrow hallway beyond was a flight of stairs, which she climbed. At the top of the stairs was another hallway, shorter and wider then the first. At the end of it stood another set of double doors. Rosemarta approached them slowly. Not sensing an enchantment she placed her hands against the cool wood and pushed.

The doors opened into what once had been the chambers of a Dragon Highlord, of this Rosemarta was sure. What remained of the furnishings lay shattered upon the floor, the only item intact being the large canopy bed on the right hand side against the wall. Torn crimson curtains covered an exit onto a wide balcony, half of which was missing.

Outside the sky had darkened and low clouds promised rain and lots of it, perhaps a storm. The decision between finding refuge in the ruined city where she would surely get soaked and staying in this room where there was a proper bed, damp though it may have been was a rather easy one. So, after having set her things down next to the bed, Rosemarta gathered up all the broken wood and piled it into the fireplace. Using her tinder box and flint a fair sized fire was soon burning brightly, and there was more then enough wood to keep it that way for the remainder of the day and the night.

Rosemarta explored the other rooms that lined the hallway, gathering wood, scrap cloth, and even two or three books. When night fell she returned to the Highlords room and set to making her dinner, which consisted of a large slice of beef and a few small potatoes. Once finished her meal she checked on what remained of her provisions. A large round loaf of bread, two rabbits, half of a beef roast, cheese, and of course some dried fruit and nuts. In a small way she was amazed at how much she still had left for she was used to having next to nothing. The two hundred steel had indeed served her well in that respect. She packed everything way before leaning back against the bed and taking a drink from the water skin that Van had filled with mead.

While she drank her thoughts wandered. She thought about the history of this place and why the warrior woman Mina had not decided to come here for surly this would have been a more proper place to honor her queen. But then again she supposed it made sense as far as Mina was concerned. She had been a strange woman indeed. Her existence had brought about the death of Silvanoshie, the near victory of the Dark Queens armies, the death of Takhisis her self, and the mortal life of Paladine, who for all anyone knew still wandered Krynn. She had also brought about the death and redemption of both Dalamar the Dark and Palin Majere.

So much history and one woman at the center of it all. Rosemarta sighed in comparison to Mina what was she? A vagabond with no clear aim in life and no great love for life either. She was young yet though. Perhaps in the passage of time some sort of path would reveal it self. She shrugged and took another drink.

It was raining now and the sound of it, combined with the lateness of the hour, made Rosemarta suddenly very tired. Still in her robes she climbed up on the bed, whispered a prayer to Nuitari and was soon fast a sleep.

Outside the cloud cover parted to reveal the black moon.

* * *

Nuitari was frustrated and that was dangerous. Even more dangerous then that was that on top of being frustrated he was also growing impatient and that inpatients was bordering on anger and when Nuitari was angry the heavens shivered. The cause of this was the fact that his favored, the mage Rosemarta Dasrenvair, had yet to show any interest at all in taking the Tower of Wayreth in his name. What's more she had not done anything one might call typical of a black robe and that could be viewed as terribly disturbing.

"She sure doesn't act much like a black robe does she?" Suilari had asked with a slight smile on his face.

"You mind your own business cousin for I could very well say the same thing about Par Salain" had been Nuitari's sharp retort. What bothered the dark moon god most was that his cousin was right. She did not act very much like a black robe at all, despite evidence in her test to indicate otherwise. But perhaps that was because she had not yet encountered an environment in which to show her true colors. If that was the case that could easily be changed. A smile twisted Nuitari's lips as a plan formulated in his mind. He would show Rosemarta exactly what she could have if she came around to his way of doing things.

* * *

When Rosemarta woke she was not in the same room as she had been before, nor was she in the same bed. This room was smaller and completely round. A table, with a bottle of wine and two empty glasses set upon it, stood at its center. The bed she lay in was dry and warm. A small bookshelf filled with spell books stood beneath a small window with the curtains drawn. In the fireplace across from her the fire she had lit had burned down to naught but glowing embers.

Stranger still her pack had disappeared and in the place of the robes she had been wearing was a long black fur trimmed nightdress. She got out of the bed and searched for her pack but it was gone. Who could have taken it? She was certain she was the only one here. After sweeping the room once over again she went to the door and walked into the room beyond.

It did not take long for her to realize that she knew this room, knew it very well, and this realization stopped her cold. This was Par Salains office and she had been sleeping in Par Salain's bed. Revulsion twisted her stomach and sickened her heart. She placed a hand to her mouth and staggered over to lean against the desk, the whole of her body quivering. She gripped the desk tight and shook her head. No, this couldn't be, there was no question that Par Salain was not at all as a white robe should be but there was no possible way that he could have done something this vile, not outside the knowledge of Antimodes or Sarilban. There was another explanation there had to be.

This in mind Rosemarta took a few deep breaths to calm her self before straightening and walking about the room. Yes this was Par Salains office there could be no mistaking it. His desk and chair stood near the far wall, backed by a single large window. Two large bookshelves stood either side and two more chairs were evenly spaced apart on the other side of the desk. Directly opposite the bed room on the other side of the office was the head of the Conclaves privet study, just as it had always been. But of the great white robe himself there was no sign, none at all.

The water clock showed it to be an hour and a half before the breakfast hour, surly he was not one for waking so early and if so where could he possibly be? For now Rosemarta decided she would change into what ever was available and then find out what was going on. She walked back to Par Salains bedroom and opened the closet, prepared to wear a white robe if that was all that was available, but there was not so much as a white hair to be seen. All the robes were black, every one, and all plain straight black except for one that was velvet and stitched with gold and silver runes. What was this? Had the head of the Conclave changed his colors?

No, as Rosemarta lifted one of the robes from the closet, she realized that they were all far too small for the tall white robe. But they fit her exactly. She made a mental note to inquire after this once she found Par Salain. Done changing she walked to the bedside table, picked up her dagger, and lashed it to her wrist, before walking back out into the office. It was then that she noticed a strange sort of shadow obscuring the sunlight that would have surly shown through the study window at this hour. Placing her hands inside her sleeves she walked into the study and, upon looking out the window, for the second time that morning, felt her heart stop. It couldn't be.

In a flurry of flapping robes Rosemarta spun and dashed out of the office, the door banging against the wall and surly waking everyone with in the Tower but she didn't care. She ran on till she reached the main door of the Tower, where she stopped to catch a few brief breaths before walking out into the familiar clearing only to be met by a site that made the hairs on her neck stand on end.

It was impossible, unthinkable, it shouldn't have been but it was. There standing plain as daylight before her was the Tower of High Sorcery of Palanthas, ripped from its foundations and set to stand right next to its brother Tower. Even now as she watched teams of mages worked constructing bridges to connect the two. And standing not but a few feet in front of her, looking up at those exact same mages was.

"Sarilban!" at the sound of his name the ancient elf mage turned to face her. The smallest of smiles turned up the corners of his mouth.

"Morning Rosemarta, did you have a nice sleep?"

"Not really no"

"I'm not surprised what with the amount of wine you drank. You do look a little worse for where but I suppose I'm to blame for that"

"Master Sarilban what is all this?"

"Master? You haven't called me that for years, outside of the bedroom that is. Construction is going wall as you can see" while saying this Sarilban walked toward her. Upon reaching her side he placed an arm around her. "By the gods our lord Nuitari made a good choice when he chose you for his favored. This is all your doing my dear"

"My doing? Sarilban what are you talking about? What's going on?" he loosed his hold and turned to face her, placing both hands on her shoulders.

"Do you feel alright? Perhaps its not the drink, maybe you should go upstairs and lie down" Rosemarta felt her temper rising as she pushed his hands away and stepped back.

"Gods damn it I'll be perfectly alright once you answer me! Now what in the name of the Abyss is going on? Where is Par Salain? Antimodes? Morgen? And why is the Tower of Palanthas standing right her in front of me?" for the first time she could remember Sarilban looked hurt, but it was soon gone replaced by his usual cool indifferent expression.

"The Tower is here because you brought it here. Upon becoming head of the Conclave you decided to reunite the two towers. Par Salain and all the other members of the old Conclave, except for Laddona, are just where you left them, in the catacombs. Morgen drank himself to death and Gremelkin went to Palanthas to live with your grandfather and his family. Are you sure you're all right? I cannot for one moment believe that you have forgotten so much over the course of only one night" Rosemarta couldn't believe this. How could any of this be happening? How could they all be dead? And by her own hand? How could she have brought the entire tower here her self? None of this made any sense, this wasn't what she wanted power for, not at all.

"Rosemarta?" Sarilban took a step towards her, she backed away. This on its own, a relationship with Sarilban, if it had been only this and nothing else she would have been happy. But like this? She the head of the Conclave and he her second? That wasn't what she wanted, it never had been and it never would be.

Just then the door of the Tower of Wayreth burst open. Four black robes exited with two red robes between the pair of them, arms bound and hoods drawn up to cover their faces. Sarilban turned from her to regard the scene.

"Well, well, what's this we have here?"

"We caught these two trying to destroy the Towers" while saying this the two red robes were forced to their knees and their hoods pulled back.

"Tryfan, Angelique, now here's a surprise. I never thought that ether of you would sink this low"

"The same could be said for you Sarilban. Now why don't you shut up so I can decide which one of your two faces to spit in" replied Tryfan with a sneer. The calm expression upon the dark elf mages face never changed as he strode forward to kick the half elf in the face.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that Tryfan" the red robe spat blood and turned his eyes to Rosemarta.

"I still can't believe it, even after all this time. What in the name of the Abyss happened to you Rosemarta? Why did you do it? You always said you didn't care about the Conclave all you wanted was power enough to protect those you loved. But instead what have you done? Morgen is dead of a broken heart and Gremelkin has vowed never to speak to you again, if he ever sees you he says he'll kill you or at least attempt it. And now this. You defy all reason in bringing the Tower of Palanthas here. Why because of some noble idea about reuniting the Towers? To attain a higher level of might and magic? You'll lead us right back down the path to the days of the King Priest. The people of Krynn will fear us again, there will be burnings and the number of Mage Killers will increase. You will damn us all!" Sarilban kicked him again, this time his head lolled as if he had been knocked unconscious.

"Gods I grow tiered of hearing your voice. What should we do with them Rosemarta my dear?" Sarilban's lips curled again as he turned to face Rosemarta. Tryfan shook his head to clear the stars that had suddenly appeared before his eyes before looking up at Rosemarta. The betrayal, sadness and anger she saw in those eyes was something she had never thought she would see, from either of them. She hesitated not knowing what to say. Her body moved of its own accord. Before she had time to think a piece of rabbit fur and a metal rod was in her one hand, the other stretched out before her. She saw fear in Tyfan's eyes but only for the briefest moment for it was replaced by pain as lightning shot from her outstretched hand, burning his body from the inside out, his captors releasing him so they would not be affected them selves. Angelique met the same fate and both fell lifelessly to the ground, blood running from their noses and ears.

Rosemarta saw it as if she had been standing next to her self, watching as it unfolded. When it was over she came back to her self, placing both hands over her mouth to suppress a scream she ran for the still open tower door, ignoring Sarilban's cries.

When she reached Par Salains office, now her own according to what her former master, now her lover, had said, she collapsed to her knees and began to weep. Loud wailing sobs that threatened to tear her apart. What had happened just then? How could she have done that? She didn't remember any of the events that either Sarilban or Tryfan had described, not one. Tryfan was right, all she had ever wanted her power for was to protect those she loved, how had she gone from that to this?

"I don't want this. Send me back! I want to go back! Take all of this away! Please!" she screamed between sobs, clutching at her hair as her body quivered. She felt a pair of arms wrapping tightly around her and thought for a moment that Sarilban had come to her. But these arms were too big and too strong to be his, but for all their strength they were gentle as they held her.

"Its alright Rose. I'm here now. It'll be alright" this voice was deep, calm and soothing, full of love, no this was not Sarilban.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who loves you very much Rose and I'm never going to leave you not ever" the arms tightened around her and she felt a warm solid body pressed against hers.

"You should go, who ever you are. You don't want to be with me. I'll hurt you"

"No you wont and even if you do I'm not going to go. I wont let anyone hurt you anymore. I'll protect you Rose. Don't cry anymore, I'm here now," these words sounded so beautiful that she could hardly believe she was hearing them. Her sobs quieted, soothed by this warmth and this strength that held her so close and so dear. She surrendered her self to it, to him who ever he was, why exactly she didn't rightly know. She turned in his embrace and placed her head against his strong chest. He held her tighter and wordlessly rested his chin in her hair.

"I feel tired"

"Then sleep my Rose. Fall asleep right here in my arms, I don't mind at all. I'll stay right here and guard your rest. Sleep my love, sleep" so gentle, so full of love. No one had ever spoken like this to her before. Sarilban had been kind but not quite like this, this was different. She felt her eyes closing and soon she was asleep, the strong heart beat of the one that held her taking away all the pain, all the worry, all the fear.

* * *

The sharp crack of a lightning bolt startled Rosemarta from her sleep. She sat bolt up right and looked about the room franticly. The room was the same as it had been before. Still just as empty save for the bed she now sat upon, damp and cold as she remembered it. The fire she had made burned strongly and beyond the torn curtains that led to the balconey the storm was raging, obscuring the land beyond with thick gray sheets of rain. She looked down at her self and sighed in relief when she saw that she was still wearing her robes.

She lay back on the bed and starred at the ceiling. What a horrible dream, horrible save for one thing. Who had that man been? She had not looked up so see his face, nor had she asked his name. All she had to remember was a strong body, gentle arms, and a voice so full of a love she could not understand. She did not know him and he didn't know her of that she was certain but somehow, for some reason when he had held her and called her his she had believed him. He had not wanted for him to let her go not ever. But of course such a man could only exist in a dream. What living man in his right mind would love her? Only in a dream, a wonderful dream. A sad smile turned up her lips as her eyes closed again and she slipped into a mercifully dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Curse it to the Abyss!" raged Nuitari adding shafts of purple lightning to that of the storm.

"Something wrong cousin?" asked Suilari not bothering to conceal the smugness of his tone.

"As if you didn't know. Minding your own business does not mean placing your nose in my affairs!"

"I haven't the slightest idea what your talking about cousin. I would never dream of, well I might very well dream of it, but I would never purposefully place my self between you and your favored"

"Well if you didn't then" the dark moon god stopped, the realization of who it was that had muddied up his plans suddenly occurring to him. He sniffed, "Even mortal it seems your father cannot stop himself from meddling in my affairs"

"Better him then one of the other gods don't you think?"

"Ha!" the conversation at an end the white moon god departed from his cousin's presents leaving Nuitari to fume in his solitude.

* * *

In a small road side Inn a dark mahogany Minotaur was roused from his sleep from the storm, who's roar had rattled the small window that was set in the wall between him and the bed that his white colored brother now slept in. He smiled at his brother and shook his head before sitting up, he could sleep through anything.

What an odd dream he had been having. He had been in one of the Towers of High Sorcery, he was not sure which, in the highest room there had been a woman crying. She was a black robe and so he knew he had never seen her before but she was so beautiful, and she was weeping to bitterly that he had felt himself drawn toward her. And though he didn't know her he had said her name. A beautiful name that he wished he could remember. He had felt such love in his heart for her, unwavering all binding love and he did not know where it had come from. When he held her it had grown to encompass the both of them in its warmth. He felt a kindness in her that contrasted with her robe color and an iron will that made a mockery of her tears. He had never wanted to let her go. He wished he could remember her face her name.

But then even if he did what would be the point of it? No woman could possibly exist, not for him, not anywhere he was going. Only in a dream, yes only in a wonderful dream.

The Minotaur looked once more upon his brother before settling back down into the bed. They had a long way to go yet and he would need his sleep. So, with the feel of her body against his still lingering in his mind, he closed his eyes and fell again into sleep. Outside his window an old man with a long white beard, wearing long gray robes and a battered hat smiled a secret smile before picking up his staff and, heedless of the rain, walking back to the road.


	32. How Best to Deny Ones Happyness

How Best to Deny Ones Happiness

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée thirty-two

Happiness, it is the one thing that connects everyone to everyone else because it is the one thing that we are all constantly looking for, despite what outward appearances might divulge. Some of us, like Tryfan and Angelique, find and cling to it with a death like grip fearing to ever let go because if they were to let go they would lose a part of themselves and be forever with out a happiness to equal, that which was lost. Some, like Morgen, find it but are too blind to see and so they continue searching and in so doing lose it forever. Some, like Sarilban, will have known happiness and held it precious and dear. But by some wicked twist of fate it is ripped from them leaving their souls and hearts shattered sometimes beyond repair. Then there are still others, and there are many of them, like Rosemarta, constantly searching with out rest for happiness but never finding it because either they know not what they are looking for or they feel themselves unworthy of having it and so do their best to avoid it, whether intentionally or not.

Now whether Rosemarta ever finds happiness is not my concern however I will say that I would not be entirely against the idea. Despite what occurred with in these walls between us, with and without her knowledge. Wretched creature though she is a critical part of her development may hinge upon her finding the happiness that has so far eluded her and I am sure that there are others that would agree with me, if not for the same reasons.

Rosemarta was sure she had never been stopped so many times nor asked so many questions over the course of the past year. Who was she? What was she doing in Kalaman? How long would she be staying? And so on and so forth. She should have expected it she supposed considering the fact that this was Kalaman the Jewel of Solamnia, and home of the finest militia in all of Ansalon. But surly since she had gotten past the gate it should have registered that she was seen as no threat and so should be left to her self. And after being pulled aside for the tenth time at last she was left to her self. She had thought that Sanction was grand but when compared to Kalaman it didn't even come close.

When she first set eyes upon the fifteen foot high city walls with its twenty five foot high guard towers she knew that Kalaman was set in a category all its own, far removed from the mountain guarded Sanction. As she entered the cities grand southern gate her eyes were immediately drawn to the castle that stood upon a hill over looking the whole of the city, but aside from its outward appearance she had no great interest in it.

What had brought Rosemarta here was the promise of heavy crowds and an enormous out door bizarre to rival that that had once had people flocking to Tarsis. Now that it was almost mid April and the warm weather was here to stay, Rosemarta was not to be disappointed, for even before reaching the bizarre, the streets were full of people crowded wall to wall. Though glad of this she also reminded her self to be wary. Thick crowds like this could be very dangerous, with little room to maneuver and avoid on coming attacks and the possibility of close range assassination attempts now a heightened risk. This in mind she kept her eyes sharp and a hand firm upon the hilt of her dagger, hidden by her sleeves.

Reaching the slightly more open area of the bizarre she breathed a little easier and took in all around her with wide eyed aw. Never had she seen so many merchants in one place and of such a wide assortment. Leather workers, smiths, grocers, weapons dealers, potters, cobblers, tinkers, jewelers, silk merchants, and food vendors were just the beginning. Every race upon Krynn was here, or so it seemed. Humans with there many colors of skin, some in cloth, others in leather and armor, some in silk, gold and beads, while still others in soft leather, furs and feathers. Elves with their almond eyes and pointed ears, dressed in forest colors, some carrying bows and all pretty much to them selves. Dwarfs, Mountain and Hill, distinguishable only by the length, color, and cut of their beards. For the only way to tell if they were Mountain or Hill was to ask or watch for cultural differences. Kender, light fingered and bright eyed, flitting through the crowd and avoiding the eyes of the city guard when ever possible. Minotaurs, large, imposing, and dangerous looking. All different colors and all battle ready. The salty smell of the docks and the sea beyond them floated in on the wind to mingle with the smell of fresh bread, fish, pork, beef, spices, and the musty earthen smell that was common to all vegetables. There were other smells too, dark and cloying that could only belong to fellow mages and to the mage wear shop that she had heard tell of and was determined to visit. But not now, not yet, for now she had something else in mind.

She walked till she reached what she took to be the center of the bizarre. Here jugglers, acrobats, storytellers and other such street performers had gathered and there was just enough room here for her. Though what remained of the two hundred steel still sat heavy in her purse she could not deny that having a little more wouldn't be a bad idea and besides that she suddenly felt the need to perform tugging at her. She hadn't played for a while now, except to her self and when it came to judging her own talent she was biased at best. So she borrowed a stool from one of her fellow performers, took a seat, summoned her harp into her hands and began to tune it while thinking on what to play.

At last she decided upon something familiar, something to catch the ear of the crowd before moving into one of the songs she had written herself. This in mind she placed her fingers to the strings and began to play one of the many songs that had been written of the knight Strum Brightblade. From this she moved on to the Song of the Nine Heroes as she had once heard it played, where exactly she could not remember now. She then played the song of Raistlin's Farewell, a favorite of hers that she had always loved. These three songs did as they were meant to. They caught the ears of the crowd, her skillful playing as much as the songs soon mustering a sizable number of people around her.

At the songs end she thanked them all and moved into one of her own songs. She did not know for how long she played and she found her self not caring. As one song flowed into the next, pausing only to announce the song title and for applause, she felt her heart and her soul soar as they had not done for a long time. Music had a magic of its own and it filled her blood in a way that the magic she had learned in the tower could never hope to achieve. Were she not a mage chances were she would have been very happy with just this magic alone.

Only when her fingers began to ach from playing, and her stomach from hunger, did she stop playing. The last notes of her final song faded as she placed her harp across her lap to smile gratefully at the crowd and offer words of thanks for compliments and the coins that were placed in the tin cup she had set out. Once the last person had walked away she picked up the cup and emptied its contents into her purse. As she was putting the cup away she noticed that not all had left. There was still one person that stood watching her. She side glanced at him and caught the site of knee high black leather silver toed boots. Her eyes traveled up and took in blue tights, a black belt with a large silver buckle, blue open necked silk shirt, a short blue cape held about spindly shoulders with a silver chain, and a wide brimmed scarlet feathered blue hat sitting atop a head of shoulder length golden hair.

"Jay?" she asked. A wide grin split the minstrels boyish features.

"Right on the first try Rosemarta. I was not sure that you would remember me"

"How could I not?" she stood and placed her arms around him in a hug, careful of the lute that he had slung over his left shoulder. "Gods its good to see you"

"And you, and to hear you play again. I swear Rosemarta were I not a married man you would be in very real danger of my fatal charms" Rosemarta stepped back, both hands still upon Jay's shoulders.

"So you and Bess are married now? How long?"

"Yes and its been about half a year now"

"That's fantastic. Is she here with you?"

"No she's back in Sanction with my brother. A minstrel has to earn a living and here at the height of market time is the best time at which to do so. I'll be returning home in a month or so when I've gathered suitable amount of money. But what of you Rosemarta? What brings you to Kalaman?" just as she was about to answer her stomach spoke for her. She blushed and Jay laughed.

"Before I tell you that what say we go to the nearest restaurant and get something to eat?"

"I know the perfect place follow me" Rosemarta nodded and returned the stool before shouldering her pack and following Jay through the crowds.

* * *

"Now then let's talk, it's been so long," said Jay as he washed down the last of his beef and potatoes with his refilled glass of wine. The restaurant he had taken Rosemarta too was one of the largest to be found, with slate floors and a large round fire pit in the center of the room. Black iron chandeliers were dark now but would be lit as soon as sunset came. Because of the hour there were many other people here, filling the place with the sound of talk, laughter, clanking cutlery and tinkling glass. Appropriately the place was called The Fire Round. Rosemarta smiled slightly and nodded.

"It has been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yes indeed it has so tell me. What has brought you to Kalaman?"

"No particular reason really just a travelers curiosity"

"You mean to tell me that since we last met you still have not found someone? No home? No lover or husband?" Rosemarta shook her head.

"No, none of those things. In all honesty I don't think I ever will and to be perfectly honest again I do not think that I really care"

"What way is that to talk? Do you mean to tell me that you plan to go on in this way for the rest your life?"

"I will return to the Tower one day, I suppose"

"But that's not what you really want is it?"

"What else is there for me?" a silence passed between them then each of them staring into their respective glasses. Silence was an odd thing for Jay, for it was something that he hardly ever did. Normally even when he was deep in thought he had his lute in hand playing softly to help him think but not this time. He had to help her somehow. He had to make her see the immense error she was making. His characteristic grin suddenly appeared upon his lips as he drank down the last of his wine and stood up.

"Its decided then"

"Jay?"

"Don't try to talk me out of it Rosemarta my mind is quite made up"

"About what? Jay what are you talking about?"

"There is going to be a party tonight after the dinner hour in the bizarre to celebrate the return of the crowds and a good start to the season. I had planned to go alone but I have changed my mind. At the risk of sounding unfaithful to my dear Bess I ask that you accompany me Rosemarta Dasrenvair" while saying this he took hold of her hand and bowed theatrically. Rosemarta smiled at him and nodded.

"Very well I accept"

"Good, I shall prove to you beyond a shadow of a doubt that happiness it not such a hard thing to come by. Now let us pay our bill. I will take you to the Inn where I am staying so that you may purchase a room, alright?" she stood.

"Alright" the minstrels grin grew to an impossible size as he picked up his lute and flung it over his shoulder, while still holding on to her hand. Rosemarta picked up her pack and walked out with Jay into the ever-thickening crowds.

* * *

Admittedly Rosemarta did not have much in the way of dresses; in fact she owned only two that were really worth mentioning. Those were the one she had been wearing in Thorbardin when Dalamar had happened upon her in the Iron Den, and the one that had been given to her as a present by Izzy Fizzblower and Windy Tailsspinner to wear during the Festival of the Eye. When she consulted Jay on the matter he of course picked the later saying that, after all, it was a party. She found her self-unable to disagree with him on that point and changed into it and the few bits of jewelry that she had, consisting of an amber and black pearl necklace, with ring and bracelet to match. Jay changed out of his customary blue into a garish combination of red and gold that almost had Rosemarta in hysterics when first she laid eyes on him but she soon grew accustomed to it.

They ate their dinner at The Fire Round before walking to the center of the bizarre where the party was just starting up. With the number of customers now thinning out most of the merchants had either closed down or were in the process of doing so in order to attend. A large round stage with catwalks spreading out from it in all directions had been raised to accommodate the performers, one of whom was Jay himself.

"I'm not scheduled to play until much later but I would like it if you joined me. The last time we played together sounded great and was probably one of the best performances I've ever done. I'd like to see if we could pull it off again, only this time with a proper audience. What do you say?"

"Well I would have preferred if you had informed me of this sooner but alright, what's the harm?" Jay smiled in his characteristically childish way before leading her away from the stage to show her some of the other things that had been set up for the party. Large tables filled with cakes, cookies, and other small finger foods were set not far from the right hand side of the stage. On the other side painters and sculptors had set out their works, some just to look at and others for sale.

When sun set came a trio of flute players were the first to take the stage along with a troupe of acrobats. After them came drummers, fire eaters, magicians, illusionists, dancers, sword sallower, and any other manner of stage performer you might think of save for an exotic dancer. When the hour came upon nine Jay and Rosemarta took the stage, sitting dead center. Jay took his lute from his shoulder and Rosemarta summoned her harp to her hands, both began to tune up, taking the opportunity to think on what to play. Jay placed his fingers upon the strings of his lute and began to play marching song, Rosemarta listened for a few moments then picked up the tune, slowly at first and then gaining pace to match with the lute player.

The songs they played alternated between familiar tunes that the crowd would enjoy and ones that they had written them selves depending upon who at leading. With the harmony they were able to establish anyone would think that they had been playing together for most of their lives if not all. None in the crowd were still when they played their faster songs and none moved or scarce breathed when they moved into ballads. Rosemarta took every opportunity to send all manner of images into the air above the stage or out into the crowd, ranging from butterflies, dancing stars, and fog, to small dragons, life sized dancers and twirling ribbons. For the grand finally they played one of Jay's songs and Rosemarta turned the entire stage into an inferno of blue, violet and yellow fire. This startled the crowd at first but once they realized it was just another illusion they became still again and watched.

At the songs end the flames vanished and the crowd erupted with applause. Jay and Rosemarta rose to their feet to bow and wave before walking off the stage. No sooner had they left the stage than a young man approached them. He was cow eyed and red haired but with a medium build and dressed in emerald green he was half way to being handsome.

"That was…amazing. I've never heard playing like that before" Rosemarta nodded.

"Thank you"

"We hear that a lot," added Jay.

"I wouldn't be surprised. My name is Collin Bower" he held out his hand to Jay who took it warmly.

"Glad to meet you Collin, I'm Jay Bird and this is the lady Rosemarta Dasrenvair"

"My lady" Collin turned to Rosemarta, took hold of her hand and pressed it to his lips. Rosemarta fought to keep from blushing as she nodded.

"I too am pleased to make you aquaintense sir Bower"

"Please call me Collin" while saying this he straitened to smile at her. She returned his smile half-heartedly.

"Collin" already she didn't like where this was going. Jay on the other hand appeared delighted.

"I was wondering if you two might mind joining me for a drink?"

"Actually Collin"

"I can't but Rosemarta would love to. Yes you two go right a head I think I saw an old friend of mine earlier and I'm just dieing to say hello"

"Jay?"

"No, no you two run along I'll catch up later. If not I'll see you back at the Inn Rosemara. See you around Collin, again it was a pleasure meeting you" before Rosemarta could protest further Jay was away into the crowd to search for his 'friend'.

"Your gentleman is a rather odd fellow"

"He's not my gentleman he's just a friend. Besides that he's married"

"Oh I see. Well then shall we go?" he offered his arm to her and Rosemarta took it only out of a wish to avoid offending him. As he walked her toward one of the nearby taverns she swore that she would kill Jay latter on for this matchmaking scheme.

It was not as if she didn't appreciate the attention but her past experiences as far as men were concerned, save for Sarilban of course, did not leave her to open to the idea of sharing more then the casual company of one. Collin was nice enough she supposed, he was, as afore mentioned, half way to being handsome but still as soon as the opportunity presented it self she would rid her self of his company and have that be and end to it.

Later on that same evening when they sat together at a table enjoying a bottle of white Qualinesti wine, she felt his hand take hold of hers under the table. She sighed inwardly as his eyes met hers, from the look in them she could tell exactly what he was going to say.

"Your very beautiful lady Rosemarta"

"Thank you"

"And the way you play. I still can't quite believe it"

"I am glad to hear that you liked it"

"Liked it? I was enraptured! But your music is only half as beautiful as you are" she sighed, this time out loud.

"Collin you don't know what your saying"

"Yes I do. I love you"

"Now your being ridiculous. How can you say that after having barely known me for an hour or so?" He shrugged.

"Love doesn't have a time limit lady Rosemarta. It just happens" she could feel her self-growing angry now. She removed her hand from his grasp and stood up.

"Good night Collin" she spun on her heel and began walking out the door. The sound of a chair scrapping across the floor and scrambling feet told her that Collin had gotten up and was following her. He didn't catch up with her until they both reached the street. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, what did I say?"

"What _didn't_ you say?" she turned to face him. "Collin I am a black robed mage. Now knowing that can you still say that you love me?"

"Yes I can" Rosemarta shook her head and turned about.

"I said good night" she started walking away and he caught hold of her again.

"Stop running away from me"

"I'm not running from you, I'm running from your ridiculous notions about love. You want to know what love is? Love is a fictitious word made up by those who can pay to have any of their mistakes and pain erased my money. I'm a black robed musician with out a home or a lover and I'm staying that way do you understand? Now let go of me before I burn you to cinders" the hand upon her shoulder slowly let go and she started walking again.

* * *

Jay was lying upon his bed wide-awake with his hands under his head and a large smile on his face, trying to imagine how happy Rosemarta must be right now. Perhaps Collin would be able to show her that even a woman who wore the black robes could capture a mans heart and have a life. Just as he was thinking about them laughing together over a pot of tea and cakes, Rosemarta came into the room looking frightfully angry. He sat up.

"Rosemarta? What's wrong? What happened with Collin?"

"Nothing and I aught to hang you for trying to set me up like that" while saying this Rosemarta walked over to her bed and fell upon it.

"Was he that bad? He looked like a decent sort to me"

"He said he loved me" Jay brightened again.

"Oh? And what did you say to him?"

"I told him not to be ridiculous and walked away"

"What? But why? Ro" he stopped when he saw the tears in her eyes. He sighed, stood up and walked over to sit upon her bed. "If you need a shoulder there's a good one right here"

"What about Bess?"

"What about her? Its not like I'm going to make love to you. Offering a little comfort to a friend doesn't go against my wedding vows, even if that friend happens to be a really pretty lady. Now come on, I know you want to" slowly Rosemarta sat up and leaned into Jay's shoulder. The minstrel put his arm around her and sat quietly while she wept. Waiting for an answer to his question.

"It is not that I do not want a husband or a home but I'm not going to fool myself into thinking that I'll ever have them. That kind of happiness will never be mine"

"Why not? You're punishing your self Rosemarta. For what reason I can't understand and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I will say this. You can't keep denying your self these things. If you want them there is no reason why you cannot have them. If not with Collin then surely with someone else. You're a good friend and a remarkable woman Rosemarta Dasrenvair. I see it and one of these days you will too. I should not have tried to force it. I am sorry" to this Rosemarta, said nothing. Jay sat with her until she fell asleep upon his shoulder. He chuckled slightly and lay her down upon the bed before returning to his own.

* * *

"I really wish you would reconsider Rosemarta. It will be lonely around here for me with out you" said Jay the next morning as he stood with her outside the city gate. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Lonely? You? With every man, woman and child in this city a close personal friend of yours? Come now Jay you will have more then enough company" Jay laughed.

"Well I suppose you got me on that one. What do I tell Collin if I see him?"

"Tell him the truth. That I miss the south and that that's where I'll be heading. But tell him also not to follow me if he wants to keep what ever little appeal that he has as far as his looks go" Rosemarta winked and Jay chuckled.

"Alright I'll tell him" he held out a hand to her, "Good bye Rosemarta. It really was nice seeing you again" she took his hand and shook it.

"Like wise Jay, tell Bess hello from me and thank you for what you for last night I had a lot of fun" the minstrels smile grew to a grin.

"Your welcome, and so did I. If you're ever down by Sanction again don't be afraid to come say hello. Just ask anyone there where Bess and I live and you'll have no trouble finding us alright?" Rosemarta nodded.

"Alright" she let go of Jay's hand and turned to walk down the road heading south. She could hear familiar roads and the cheerful air of Balafor calling to her again. Jay watched her until she was a small and distant figure upon the horizon before turning and walking back into Kalaman. He prayed that one day she would see that he was right and find the happiness that she was, unbeknownst to her self, so desperately looking for.


	33. Longing

Longing 

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée thirty- three

To expand upon my thoughts from the previous entry we all long for something. There is a certain thing that everyone wants to get out of life something they long for, something they want more then anything else in the world. Something they will fight to protect once they have it.

For me it's the continued peace and prosperity that exists here in the tower for my fellow mages and me. I achieved this goal a long time ago and now I fight to keep it this way. Not with sword and shield but with words, actions, and laws. Under the surface I will admit things are not the way I would wish for them to be but that can be remedied in time. As the time for Tarrin and Roents test draws ever nearer I can almost feel all the pieces of my plans slide into place.

Morgen longs for a way to erase all of his life's mistakes. He returned to Flotsam a few days ago to say good-bye to his dieing mother. He knows, just as I do, that there is no way for him to make up for the wrongs that occurred in his life. All he can do is keep on the way he has been going and hopefully find something to bring a light into what ever remains of his days.

Tryfan and Angelique have each other now that they are away from the searching eyes of the tower. And, if the words of my associates are to be trusted which I believe they are, Lindon is getting on quite well with his master. He is a fast learner and more then willing to do what ever he can to live up to Tryfan's expectations. But he is young, for an elf, kind hearted and naive. Three things that will be his down fall one day or another.

Sarilban is contented to live out the many centuries that may still be left of his life in the archives and his chambers. Shut off from the world and nearly everyone here at the tower. What he longs for he cannot have until he dies. Since he is an elf he cannot take his own life. If it were not for that fact I believe that he would. He keeps the company of Dalamar on occasion and Gremelkin also whenever the old cat feels the need for company.

Rosemarta on the other hand, I am not sure what it is that she wants, she doesn't even know her self. She left Kalaman in mid April; it's now the end of the second week of May. She's nearing Balifor, lonely perhaps for familiar lands. Juspar's assault I can well imagine has left her weary of men and their ways. Where her travels had started out with some sort of direction by now I do not think there is one anymore. As far as women are concerned I think that there is not a one so complex in the mind and spirit as Rosemarta Dasrenvair.

_"Sarilban! Where are you taking him? Sarilban! Saril-ack! Kha, gruga…" _

_"Halunakara? Halunakara! You bastards! What have you done to her? What did you do! Halunakara!!!!!!" _

Sarilban woke then as he always did drenched in sweat, sheets tangled, breath quicker then it should have been. He slumped over and rested his head in his hands.

"Gods damn it" he sat up, flung the covers off, pulled on his housecoat, walked to his chair before the fireplace and sat. A few muttered words and the logs blazed to life illuminating the bottle of wine and the single glass that sat upon the table before him. He removed the cork, filled the glass, set the bottle down, leaned back in his chair and took a sip.

There had never been a night where the ghosts of his past had left him be, no matter how much he wished it. But since Rosemarta's departure they seemed to come with greater frequency and far more vividly. He was used to having the same dream, over and over again as it had been for centuries past but sometimes, and this was a very recent occurrence, sometimes it was different. Sometimes it was Rosemarta, and not Halunakara who appeared before him. Rosemarta and that bastard half elf mage killer Juspar. Even though he was dead, thus making the horrible events of the dream impossible, he still appeared grinning as he took what he wanted from Rosemarta right in front of the dark elves own eyes. Every time he was unable to stop him because of an invisible wall he had no way of destroying. Every time Rosemarta would cry out to him begging for her former master, and the man she had loved to save her. Not understanding why he just stood by and did nothing. And every time, once he was satisfied, Juspar killed her.

Sarilban shuddered as the two dreams combined and flashed in his mind. Two women he had loved, two women he had lost, two regrets he could not forget, two nightmares that plagued his sleep, and no way to escape either of them. No there was one way but it was forbidden, it revolted him even to think of it. He was not so weak, not so terrible as to commit such a sin as suicide. But he would not lie to himself and say that he had not considered it, many, ever so many times.

A small squeak, somewhere near his right knee made him look down at the table where a white mouse with bright pink eyes sat staring back at him with a most human look of concern upon his furry face. Sarilban smiled slightly.

"Hello Alkem, I didn't mean to wake you" the mouse made a motion that looked something like a shrug before jumping onto his masters leg and scampering up to the elf's shoulder where he settled comfortably. Soft and warm the small creature was a bigger comfort to the ancient elf then he realized. Sarilban smiled at him again before turning his gaze back to the fire.

A knock upon the door brought Sarilban out of the odd state of half sleep that had stolen upon him, nearly causing him to drop his glass. He sighed and straightened in his chair.

"Come in" a black robed elf, with long black hair to match the color of his robes walked into the room and bowed.

"Evening Sarilban"

"Good morning Dalamar, you really must learn how to tell time. Please have a seat"

"Thank you" the younger elf smiled slightly as he took the seat that the ancient elf had offered.

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

"I would thank you" Sarilban stood and went to the cupboard to fetch a second glass, which he filled and handed to Dalamar before retaking his seat.

"I did not expect for you to be back from Thorbardin so soon"

"Nor did I"

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes and a great deal more besides, that what I came to talk to you about"

"Oh?"

"I found Rosemarta, she was there to participate in a tournament" a strange look entered Sarilban's dark eyes, shattering the black ice to show something softer, gentler beneath, as they dropped to regard his wine glass.

"Was she well?"

"Very when I found her she was at the Iron Den playing music" a small smile turned up Sarilban's lips.

"And the tournament?"

"She was peerless they might as well have just placed the prize money in her hand right at the start. It was miraculous. I've never seen anything quite like her. I don't think the dwarfs ever have either. At least she learned something from that Minotaur silver smith in Palanthas" Dalamar took a sip of his wine and watched as Sarilban's smile grew slightly, his eyes not leaving his wine glass. Dalamar knew that he held a place of privilege with Sarilban, just for being one of the few people that he would speak to for an extended amount of time. He could only guess at the reason. There were other Silvanesti elves here at the tower, but they were all white robes so Sarilban could care less about them. Half elves were the same, and before Rosemarta, the only human he had looked upon with favor had been Laddona. Sarilban was contented in his solitude but there were times, like now, when Dalamar could see the loneliness that tortured him. Dalamar knew also that there were certain things about Sarilban, secrets and pains, which not even Laddona knew about, only him. And so this in mind he felt him self with in his rights to say what he was about to say.

"The eyes of the Tower do not stretch far beyond Wayreth. You could go to her if you wanted. I know that finding her would not be difficult for you. If you love her, and I know you do, she feels the same for you, I could tell when I spoke to her. There is no reason for you to go on like this"

"Isn't there?" Sarilban looked up from his glass to regard Dalamar steadily. "You Dalamar are the only person, other then Laddona, who knows the truth of my past and the cause of my restless nights. You know things that Laddona does not, because I know she would not understand them. You know that I have no use at all for the world or those who live in it. I lost my home, the love of my life, everything I held dear to that world. The world that took everything from me has nothing that I want"

"It has Rosemarta"

"She can never be mine Dalamar"

"Why? Because she is human?"

"Yes and because I am thousands of years her senior"

"Sarilban none of that matters. Look at Jenna and me. We have both been thought so much but we are still together. We love each other, my age and the fact that I am an elf doesn't mean anything to her"

"And when she dies?"

"I will be full of grief but time, they say, heals all wounds and time is something the both of us have in abundance"

"Who ever said that was a liar" the ice reformed in Sarilban's eyes, and in his voice. "I have had time Dalamar, centuries of it and _she _has not left my dreams or my heart. Those things might not matter to you but they do to me. If Rosemarta and I were to become a couple, we would be happy, of that there is no question but what a fleeting happiness it would be. To watch her waste away, to lose her the way I lost…" his voice softened again. "No it would destroy me"

"It already has" the flatness in the younger elves tone caused Sarilban's eyes to harden further. Had Dalamar been anyone else. Dalamar resisted the urge to flinch. When Sarilban spoke again his voice was hard and cold.

"What would you have me do Dalamar? Would you have me forget?" Dalamar sighed, stood up, and walked over to place a hand upon the ancient elves shoulder, sending Alkem skittering away to the other one.

"No I would not. Because I know that is something you cannot do, that you will not do. But Sarilban I am your friend. I have been your friend for many long years now and I respected, feared, and revered you long, long before that. I cannot stand to see you like this. You could have happiness if only for a little while if you dared to reach out for it, for her. I do not understand why you torture your self" the love and respect in Dalamar's voice touched Sarilban deeply, melting the ice and causing a smile to form upon his lips again.

"You have no idea how much hearing that means to me Dalamar. You are a good and trusted friend of mine and you know that I do not say that lightly. But even so I do not expect for you to understand me completely. The world has no place for me anymore and I have no wish to return to it. Rosemarta is so young and, though I love her with all that remains of my heart, she deserves someone who can give her everything that life has to offer. With me she would know nothing but the Tower and the archives. She needs sun bright fields, sweeping beaches of white sand, grand forests of towering green, a proper home, and children. I can give her none of those things"

"But you have. When you let her go you gave her all of those things and more" Sarilban looked up to see Dalamar smiling down at him. "If and when she does find someone he could never give her as much as you already have my friend" Dalamar squeezed his old friends shoulder. Sarilban nodded and Dalamar walked back to his seat. The two old friends drank until Dalamar thought that it was time for him to retire, Sarilban agreed saying that he might as well attempt to get some more sleep in before the breakfast hour arrived. The two embraced and Sarilban dimmed the fire before climbing into his bed. With the warmth of Dalamar's friendship still heavy about him, the ancient dark elves sleep was dreamless.

* * *

Rosemarta almost laughed at the irony. Here she was in Balifor, not the largest port city she knew, nor the richest, but clean with many Inns and nice warm beds and where was she? Camped out on the beach, poking at a fire, over that hung a small black soup pot, containing most of what remained of her provisions. She should have expected it she supposed after what had happened the last time she was here. That particularly nasty wizards duel had caused considerable damage to personal property if not to the citizens of Balifor themselves. It was only natural that some here had developed a fear of her and so were reluctant to offer her a room for the night; no matter how much money she placed before them. She didn't mind too much though. It was nearing the last week of May, the days were warm, and the nights pleasantly cool, making sleeping out doors rather enjoyable. Especially upon clear calm nights like this one. Lunitari was a thin sliver of red, a scar upon the other wise perfectly clear sky. Solinari was absent from the sky this night, having entered its last phase the night previous. Niutari was at half wax, but still it was no trouble for Rosemarta to find it.

The stars were so bright and there were so many, more she was certain then she had ever seen before. There was the Platinum dragon of Paladine, across from him was the five-headed dragon of Takhisis and between them was the book of Gilean. Among the other consolations that Rosemarta could name where the rose of Majere, the harp of Branchala the Bard King, the infinity sign of Mishakal, the condor of Sargonnas, the dreaded eyes and hood of Morgion, the broken scales of Hiddukel, and the skull of Chemosh. She knew others too but could not readily locate them.

It was quiet the only sound that of the waves moving in and out over the edge of the beach. This kind of night was the kind she loved. This kind of night was made for two things, thought and music. But first it was time to eat. She stirred the pot a few more times before ladling some into her bowl. As she ate her eyes wandered between the sky and the waters of the sea. The black waters reflected the stars above so it was difficult to tell where the sea ended and the sky began. Presently her eyes wandered to another sort of stars, those created by the candles in the windows and street lamps of Balifor.

In a way this seemed fitting. Fitting that she should be here, alone, separate from everything else and everyone involved in it so completely. She had begun to realize only recently why it was that her former master held the world in such distain. It was not only because he had lost everything he had to it but also because there were many things to be found at fault with it. It wasn't all bad, that she knew well enough and it would be foolish to think or say otherwise, but she was certain that she would not have wanted to see the world beyond the Tower so much if she had known exactly what would possibly await her.

Sarilban had told her to go because, unlike him, she was not conditioned for solitude and loneliness. He had sent her way because he did not want his life to be her life. He did not wish for her to hate the world and be lonely. But those two things had happened anyway. She could not say that she hated the world, not exactly but she was lonely, very much so. This night was beautiful, of that there could be no possible doubt but she found her self-wishing that she had someone here to share it with her. Not just any someone, a man, a lover. Someone to hold her, the way she had been held before in a dream. Someone to whisper that they loved her and say that everything would be all right, as had also happened in a dream. And as far as she was concerned that was all it would ever be, a dream.

She had had experience enough with men to have grown wary of them, with the exception of Sarilban, Jay and Dan, who had been nothing but kind to her. Every so often Juspar would come to her in her dreams and she would relive the pain and the fear of his attempt at rapping her. She would wake terrified and shivering with no one to comfort her, no one to ease her fears and sooth her back to sleep. She could not understand how, after that terrible day, she could still desire a man of her own. But there was a part of her, no matter how much she might have tried to suppress it, that was distinctly female and it knew what it wanted and that was strong arms, strong hands, wide shoulders, a warm solid chest, and all the other essential parts of a healthy male. A half forgotten image of the child and man that she had seen before in that old man's tent back in Sanction flashed in her mind. She smiled briefly then shook her head. Ridiculous.

She finished the soup in her bowl and ate what remained in the pot before packing it away and summoning her harp to her hands. After a little tuning she placed her hands upon the strings and began to play. Nothing really, she poured all that she was feeling into the strings and listened to what came out, a rather lovely song that she decided deserved a title but she could not think of one now. She played until a yawn convinced her to vanish the harp and lay down in the sand. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the man from her dream. The feel of his arms around her and the sound of his voice.

_"I'm here now. I'll protect you Rose. Don't cry anymore. I'm never going to leave you not ever. Fall asleep right here in my arms" _

Rosemarta felt tears in her eyes even as she drifted off to sleep. She wanted so much for him to be real and not just a dream but what man like that could ever exist, for her of all people? Somewhere in the dark of the night an old man in gray robes sat with a pipe clamped tightly in his teeth that were hidden by his close liped smile.

"You will not be alone for much longer child. I can promise you that" he sat and watched her fire flicker in the sudden wind before standing up and walking toward the lights of Balifor.


	34. Night Visitors

Night Visitors

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée thirty-four

I must first beg my own pardon for this five-month absence. Much of my time has been placed toward the training of Tarrin and Roent, which I feel is a far more worthy and important goal then this now a days. Both boys are doing remarkably well, same as before. The bond they share is an inspiration, it keeps them strong and steadfast in their wish to continue on and become mages. It would not surprise me at all if they found a way to help one another through their tests when the time comes at last.

With the passing of another Festival of the Eye the leaves of Wayreth have been painted with astoundingly beautiful shades of gold, crimson, and auburn. And the day that will mark the passing of Rosemarta's second year upon the road draws nearer. I wish that I could know how much she has changed during the time that has passed. Perhaps I shall pay a call upon her when she returns, or seek her out if she settles elsewhere. I find my self-griped by a most profound sense of curiosity. If she is no different from when she left here I will be very much surprised.

Morgen sat at his favorite table in The Bores Head with Marz on his right, Gremelkin on his left and a half empty bottle of whisky between them. Morgen had spent the Festival of the Eye at the Tower, same as last year, and, same as last year, he had spent the evening in his room with friends drinking and talking. The next day, once his hang over had subsided enough that he could think with out wanting to puke, he had decided that it was about time he took to the road again. Gremelkin had gotten wind of his plans and decided to invite himself along. Not that Morgen minded his company at all, in fact the old cat was rather companionable and could hold his licker remarkably well for a feline. The problem was he reminded the old red robe of Rosemarta. Oh well that's what whiskey was for, repressing memories. Morgen smiled to himself as he took another shot.

"So you haven't seen her then? Not at all?" asked Marz as he refilled his own shot glass. Morgen shook his head.

"Not at all, not since the new year. Dalamar ran into her in Thorbardin and according to him she is doing well. Won her self some four hundred steel that she split with a dwarf friend of hers. When I asked him where she went he said she hadn't specified. Just said she was heading north and didn't have any plans to return to the Tower or anywhere any time soon" Morgen downed another shot.

"What's she looking for?" Morgen shrugged.

"Who knows?"

"I doubt very highly she even knows. If she did she would have found it by now don't you think?" this from Gremelkin before clamping his teeth around the shot glass and tilting his head back. Morgen nodded.

"That's true enough"

"Will she ever come back do you think?" asked Marz his eyes settled upon his glass.

"I think so. She said that she would either return to the Tower or if she found someplace else that she would send for me. If that happens I'll contact the both of you somehow. Krif owes me a few favors its time I collected them" the old cat chuckled. Morgen smiled at him and scratched behind his undamaged left ear. Marz smiled too and at last drank down his shot.

"I hope she does find someplace else"

"So do I my friend. I wouldn't wish a life in that Tower upon my worst…no wait yes I would. But I wouldn't wish it on her, not her"

"She told me it was more likely that she would end up returning to the Tower but I do not think that is what she really wants"

"Problem with Rosemarta is she thinks she doesn't deserve anything. Not friends, family, lovers or a home. Its those damnable black robes they changed her" Gremelkin shook his head.

"No, if anything has changed her Morgen it's the road. Dalamar is a black robe and he thinks the world belongs to him and he would take it if he wanted it. Thankfully his ambition goes only so far"

"I cannot imagine my princess being so changed" Marz's voice was quiet. Morgen placed a hand upon his friends shoulder.

"We wont know till we see her again my friend"

"Thank the gods she still believes her self to be human. If she were to"

"Gremelkin!" Morgen's gaze flicked to the cat and then back to his friend. The Minotaur seemed not to have heard. Gremalkin had modified his thoughts so that only Morgen had heard. The old red robe sighed and muttered.

"You mind what you say" the old cat shrugged and pawed at his glass for it to be refilled, Morgen obliged. Just then the door of the Bores Head opened and in walked an old man in tattered gray robes and a similarly tattered and abused looking hat sitting atop a head of long white hair, the brim of which cast a shadow over his face. His beard hung down past his knees and in one hand he carried a plain looking wooden staff. The bar tender smiled at him and waved.

"Fizban!"

"Where?" cried the old man in alarm taking his staff in both hands and looking about himself. The bar tender laughed, as did a number of the other patrons and even the old man himself as he lowered his staff and walked up to the bar.

"Oh no" Gremelkin groaned.

"A friend of yours Gremelkin?" asked Morgen, his eyes fixed upon Fizban.

"Not exactly"

"Do you know him Marz?" the Minotaur nodded.

"Not on personal terms but he comes in here every so often to tell stories and drink mead. He's perfectly harmless but I think he's also more then a little bats"

"I am inclined to agree" suddenly the old man turned in their direction. Seeing Gremelkin his face lit up as a grin appeared upon his lips.

"Why bless my soul if it isn't Gremelkin. What a coincidence this is. How have you been?" while saying this he picked up his glass of mead and walked over to join the warrior cat at the table.

"Well enough but suddenly I do not feel all that well"

"Really? Oh my what a shame. I have some medicine about me somewhere if you wish" remembering the old mans scatter brained tendencies Gremelkin was not all together sure that he could trust any medicine of his. More likely then not it would make him sicker still or worse.

"No thank you, I'm sure it will pass"

"Very well if you're sure"

"I am"

"And who are these two fine gentlemen sitting with you?" Fizban turned to face Morgen and Marz.

"These are my friends Morgen Dasrenvair and Marz Stonesheild"

"A pleasure gentlemen" Fizban held out a hand to Morgen who took it warmly.

"The pleasure is ours Fizban"

"It seems that I have heard of the both of you" while saying this he presented his hand to Marz.

"You have?" asked Marz as he shook the elderly man's hand. Fizban nodded.

"Quite, do you mind if I sit down?"

"Be our guest," said Morgen indicating the empty chair next to him.

"Thank you" a silence passed between them as Fizban took his seat and drank his mead. Gremelkin cleared his throat.

"You were saying Fizban?"

"Hum? Was I? What was I saying?"

"About how you know Morgen and Marz?"

"Oh? Oh yes, right. Well I have of course heard of your marvelous work sir Marz. You are said to be the finest silver smith in Palanthas" Marz scratched the back of his neck.

"Well I would not call my self the finest but when it comes to my work only the best will suit. I've never had a disappointed customer and I want to keep it that way"

"Quite right quite right, but might I say modesty can be just as much a bad thing as a good thing"

"And how do you know of me? If I may ask?" asked Morgen, refilling his shot glass. Fizban turned to Morgen and was silent for a while as if considering his answer carefully. He watched as Morgen downed his shot and refilled his glass again.

"I know you through the reputation that you have established for your self here. You are rather notorious Master Morgen. Your name it seems is known rather well in many parts of this city"

"Is it now? Well that is news to me. I know of my own reputation but I did not know it reached so far"

"Indeed it does but might I say that if I were you I would be worried to be known for such things" Morgen shrugged.

"What for? If I'm to be known for something I would rather it be for something that I am rather then something I pretend to be like a great many others in this city"

"In my friends defense sir. I will say that Morgen is a good man despite his faults. He has always been a good friend to me and I warn you any one who says a bad word against him answers to me" Marz looked upon Fizban coldly. The old man did not so much as flinch under Marz's gaze and returned it with a simple smile and a nod.

"You are an honorable man sir Marz and I respect you. Rest assured I would never say anything against any man who is a friend of yours. Besides that I can see for my self that Master Morgen is as you say he is" the Minotaur returned the old mans smile and drank another shot. Another silence passed and Fizban took it as an opportunity to take a drink of his mead. He twirled his glass absent mindedly before looking up again. "So might I ask what brought you three here this evening?" Morgen picked up the bottle and shook it.

"Your looking at it pretty much, just sharing a bottle and talking. Marz's wife and son went home a long while ago. So we decided to hang around for a bit, have a men's night out"

"I see, might I ask what you were talking about"

"Nothing that would interest you" said Gremelkin, perhaps with a sharper edge to his voice then was necessary, but Fizban took no note of it.

"What Gremelkin means is its family matters mostly, kind of personal" said Marz, pouring the warrior cat another shot before filling his own glass.

"Ah I see, well, and forgive me for being rude, might these family matters involve a certain young woman by the name of Rosemarta?" at this Gremelkin groaned again and both Morgen and Marz looked sharply from one another back to the old man.

"How do you know that name?" asked Morgen.

"Gremelkin and I are not strangers. I know her through him"

"That's not true. The first time we met you knew her name before I even had a chance to give it to you and you knew mine too"

"Did I?"

"Yes"

"Oh, well maybe I heard someone else say it before I ran into you"

"I don't see how the only other living thing you might have run into in the forest of Wayreth would have been a wolf and you wouldn't have gotten anything out of one of them, unless you can speak to animals on top of all your other talents" Fizban shrugged.

"I've never tried it before. Well that is to say I've never tried talking to a wild animal before. I mean I'm talking to you aren't I and you're an animal are you not? Even if you are a rather intelligent one"

"You still haven't answered my question"

"Which one?"

"In the name of Sargonnas never mind how you know her name, why do you think we might have been talking about her?" asked Marz, fast growing tired of this argument which had a clear path to no where. Fizban turned from Gremelkin to look at Marz.

"That's easy, you're worried about her and rightly so. A very troubled young woman is Rosemarta, very troubled indeed"

"You've seen her?" asked Morgen, hope making his voice light.

"On a few occasions yes"

"Do you know where she is now?"

"Admittedly no but I think I can safely say that she will be nearing the end of her travels very soon"

"Did she say so to you?"

"No"

"Then how can you say that truthfully?"

"I believe him. Don't ask me how but he's usually right about these things" this from Gremelkin, cutting the old man to the chase and remembering what he had said about Tarrin and Roent as well as what he had said about Rosemarta being alright after her trial concerning the duel. Morgen and Marz regarded the warrior cat silently, both thinking his sudden choice to side with Fizban, who was obviously a few bricks short of a load, more then a little strange. Both of them shrugged, deciding it best just to go along with him rather then to start an argument that the old cat, though half drunk, was sure to win.

Another silence, longer then the first two, settled over the table. In time, seeming to have forgotten their entire conversation, Fizban began telling a story, only to them at first and then to all of the Bores Head's patrons. Morgen, Marz, and Gremelkin finished off what remained in the bottle and listened to the old mans story, crazy though he may have been he was a good storyteller. At the stories end the three friends stood up and departed, Morgen leaning upon Marz for support as they staggered out the door and turned up the street to head for the Minotaurs home.

Not long after their departure Fizban walked up to the bar to return his glass and pay for a room. Key in hand he walked up stairs, his staff sounding hollowly upon the floor. Instead of lying down upon the bed and sleeping, once he reached his room, instead he bunched up the extra blanket, the pillows, drew the covers over them and placed his hat at the head of the bed. He then locked the door and slipped out through the window into the ally below. It was almost a sure thing that no one would try to get into the room now that it was locked but he had decided to set up the ruse anyway just in case. It was a simple and rather old trick but it never failed.

From the ally he made his way to the main street, looked both ways to be sure that Gremelkin and the others were out of sight, before heading in the opposite direction back toward the city gate. One task done, one more to go.

* * *

It was well past midnight but Rosemarta found she could not sleep, her thoughts simply refused to quiet and allow her to do so. This coming new year would mark the second year of travel. She thought back upon all she had done during these past soon to be two years and found that it amounted to absolutely nothing. She had seen many places, had adventures, met many people, made friends and enemies alike but aside from that what had she done? She had set out looking for something she was sure. But what was it? Had she found it? She reasoned not since if she had she surly would have stopped wandering by now.

What was it that she wanted out of life? A home? She had one to return to at the Tower but she did not much take comfort in that thought. A lover? Perhaps a future husband? No, what she knew of men thus far still left her with quite a few misgivings and besides that she had come to the rightful conclusion long ago that such a thing would never be hers, only in dreams. A means to make her own way in the world maybe? But how? She could become a professional musician. Offer her talent permanently to some rich lord or Innkeeper. That would not be such a bad life except for the fact that she was a mage first. She could not see her self-sacrificing one talent for another. When it came right down to it her magic was far more important then her music. But her magic could not earn her a living; well unless she opened a mage were shop. But where? She couldn't compete with Jenna and she didn't intend to try. Everywhere else either already had a shop or had no use for one, and no use for her either.

And there was the thought that plagued her the most. Where did she belong? At one time she would have said the Tower but that wasn't the case anymore. Now a days the farther away from the Tower she was the better. The only people she really missed were Gremelkin and Sarilban. She had a home in Palanthas she knew. Marz and his family would welcome her with open arms as they always had. Yes if there was any place that had ever felt remotely like home to her it was Palanthas. But then the same question again, how would she make a living for her self? She refused to live off of Marz for the rest of her life. No she could not live in Palanthas. So where then?"

The sound of footsteps broke Rosemarta away from her thoughts. Her head snapped up, a hand reached for her dagger and her mind brought a complete arsenal of spells to mind.

"Who's there?" A log shifted in her fire and sent up a shower of sparks, illuminating the form of an old man in gray robes. He bowed to her, reaching as if for the brim of a hat and then, suddenly realizing or remembering that he didn't have one, dropped his hand again and said,

"Just a road weary traveler like your self. Would you mind terribly much if I were to warm my self by your fire?" Rosemarta thought for a while then heaved a sigh as she banished the spells from the for front of her mind and relaxed again.

"Be my guest old man"

"Thank you, and the name is Fizban by the way" while saying this the old man settled down next to the fire across from Rosemarta and held his hands a safe distance from the flames. "Do you not intend to give me your name as well?"

"No I do not intend to give you my name as well. If you don't like it you can leave" Fizban shrugged.

"Very well suit your self"

"I will" a silence passed over them and Fizban regarded Rosemarta through the flames as discreetly as possible. This wasn't going to be easy.

"How long have you been on the road?"

"It will be two years come this winter"

"Two years? Shouldn't you be returning home soon? I'm sure there are quite a few people worried about you"

"I doubt it and besides that I don't have a home to return to"

"Oh come now everyone has a home"

"Well I don't so just leave it be"

"Alright, well do you know where you're going then?" Rosemarta shook her head and stirred up the logs in the fire, sending up sparks and causing them to crack and hiss in protest.

"No, I think I've been everywhere that's of any interest to me so now I'm just wandering"

"Everywhere hum?" a strange light appeared in Fizban's eyes and it had nothing to do with the fires light. "What about Solace?" Rosemarta looked up.

"Solace?"

"Do not tell me you've never heard of it"

"I've heard of it. I suspect anyone who has read or heard the old stories or is old enough to still remember the War of the Souls has. I've also heard the name from a few of my fellow travelers but I have never been my self"

"Well then there's your destination. It's a lovely town with very fascinating people. I think you'll like it" Rosemarta shrugged.

"I'll think about it"

"Think hard, it would be such a shame if you were to pass it up"

"Have you been there?" Fizban nodded.

"Yes many times and I've always found my self reluctant to leave. Might be a nice place to settle down one of these days" to this Rosemarta said nothing placing the stick she had been using to stir up the fire aside and folding her hands inside the sleeves of her robes. She did not need to ask where the town was or what it looked like for she already knew that from the stories that she had read. For some reason it had just never occurred to her to go there. Thinking on it now she decided it might not be such a bad idea in fact it sounded like the perfect ending to her travels. A place with such a history as Solace would definitely be a fitting place to say good bye to the road, at least until she got sick and tired of the Tower as Morgen always did.

"I'm not so sure about that last part old man but I think I shall go there one day soon" a wide grin appeared on Fizban's face.

"Splendid! You wont regret it I assure you" while saying this he rose to his feet, still grinning, "Well I thank you for your hospitality but I must be on my way now. I have a fair way to go yet before I can feel comfortable settling down for the night. Fare well, perhaps our paths shall cross again one day, perhaps in Solace" he bowed to her and turned to walk out of the reach of the fires light and back to the road. Before he was out of an earshot Rosemarta called out to him.

"Old man, I mean Fizban?" he stopped and half turned to her.

"Yes?"

"My name? Its Rosemarta Dasrenvair" he smiled.

"Well then fare well to you Rosemarta Dasrenvair and I know we shall meet again" he turned around and walked away into the dark of the night which would soon be early morn. Rosemarta remained awake for a few moments longer before lying down. She did not expect to fall asleep, considering she had already tried and failed to do so on four other occasions that same night, but this time sleep came swiftly, bringing peace to her troubled mind and filling her dreams with images of Solace.

* * *

Fizban returned to Palanthas feeling rather pleased with himself, at last things were finally starting to fall into place. He walked back to the ally behind the Bores Head and used the boxes and trash bins there to regain the window of his room. He closed the window before returning his bed to order and climbing in. How nice it was going to feel to sleep in.

* * *

The morning was frosty, but nowhere near as chill as what she remembered from nights before. She stoked up the fire and fixed a pot of tea for her self, the entirety of which she drank. She ate a breakfast of bread, cheese, and bacon then sat to wait for the day to warm up a bit before breaking camp and turning her steps west. Rosemarta was still a long way away from Solace, much ground, and many places, familiar and not, separating her from the famous town but she would get there someday soon. And no matter how much the road had changed her she still agreed that the best things in life were well worth waiting for.


	35. Solace

Solace

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée thirty-five

Solace I defy anyone to name a city that has more history or has had such a prominent place in the history of Krynn. Palanthas and Sanction my boast power, wealth, and might but Solace has a beauty, a magic that none of them can ever hope to best. The birthplace of Raistlin and Caramon Majere, the home of the Inn of the Last Home where the Heroes of the Lance first met and where the Blue Crystal Staff was found to be in the world again. With out Solace so many events in our history would never have come to pass.

Located at a cross roads it is the ideal place for those of all races to gather, eat, drink, and live peacefully with one another, whether they are merely passing through or taking permanent residence it matters not. It is to this place, to Solace that Rosemarta has at last turned her ever-wandering steps. I wonder if she imagines the fame of the place and the magic that it is rumored to reside there might hold the answers that she has been looking for. Whether she does or does not I think it is about time my experiment moved on to yet another stage.

I shall tell Morgen where she is and see what happens when they meet again. Her reaction to him will show just how much she has changed in these past two years and a bit. I might even go my self. The only thing that worries me is the fact that her still dormant powers, those that she inherited from her parents and that I apparently did not condition out of her as I had planed, as demonstrated by the duel she fought with the white robe, may resurface again and this time far stronger. But I shall deal with that if and when it happens.

On a side note as the day of the Test nears once more I find my self growing ever the more impatient, anxious as I am to see how Tarrin and Roent shall fare. I have not felt this way since Rosemarta took her test. But I have the feeling that this shall be twice as interesting.

After the passing of another new year and a few months since then so that now it was nearing summer again Rosemarta at last stood upon the ridge over looking the city of Solace. It was an hour or so past sun set and light flooded the windows of the homes set among the Vallenwood trees. The Inn of the Last Home was easy enough to find for it was the largest building in Solace and stood slightly above all the others. Rosemarta found her eyes drawn to it as all the stories she had heard came flooding to mind all the more breath taking because they had actually happened and they had happened right here. This was where the Heroes of the Lance had met and, more notably among them for Rosemarta, this was where Raistlin Majere had been born the most powerful black robe that Krynn had ever known. She cursed her misfortune at never having had the opportunity to meet him, what an honor that would have been.

The good few hundred yards or so of land that still stood between her and the famous tree top town was tattered and blood stained. There had been a battle here not long ago it seemed, perhaps as soon as earlier on that same day. Not that it was any concern of hers. However those storm clouds that were approaching from the southeast were of great concern to her for she did not fancy being soaked, not in the least. So, making sure that her pack was secure upon her shoulder, and that her hood was pulled low over her eyes, she began walking toward town.

When her eyes alighted upon a group of Paladin's walking in a group toward the Inn she immediately began to regret her decision and cursed the storm because it prevented her from leaving now. She knew enough of Paladins and their goddess to be weary of them. So, still walking, she brought to mind an arsenal of spells and made sure that her dagger could be easily moved to readiness.

The sound of merriment and celebration flooded from the Inn and she could hear it long before reaching the door. When she did come to the door she stood off to the side to take stock of the patrons, so as to decide from there whether or not she should go else where.

Her suspicion that the battle might have taken place earlier on that same day were confirmed when she saw that most of the patrons were still in their armor with weapons at their sides. Humans mostly, elves as well, one dwarf, that she could see, one kender also in the middle of the room dancing and creating a drunken ruckus, two Minotaur, one a dark mahogany and the other white who were seated with an imposiblely tall and muscular man at least twice the size of both of the bull men. There were many Paladins here, much to her dismay, but hopefully they would be far too occupied with their celebrations to bother too much over her. This in mind she walked up to the bar, where there were the least amount of customers and took a seat.

"You the bar keep?" she asked of a young half Elvin woman who stood behind the bar polishing glasses.

"That's right, what can I get for you?"

"A bowl of soup and a glass of wine please"

"Alright, say you know I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. You just get into town?" Rosemarta nodded and watched as the bar keep set to fulfilling her order.

"Yes and might I say that I've never seen such a motley bunch in all my life"

"Oh really? Tell me what kind of wine exactly were you looking for _black robe_?" there was such a malevolence placed in those last two words that Rosemarta felt her self stiffen momentarily before turning to face who had spoken. It was one of the Minotaurs, the mahogany, Rosemarta could see now the massive two-handed battle axe that was leaning against his chair. He stood before her now, a sneer upon his lips and his eyes cold with anger. Rosemarta felt fear grip her heart for the briefest moment before she gathered her self, knowing she had better answer or face a rather unfortunate end.

"I'm not particular. I like red and white equally but I tend to lean more toward Qualinesti. Now there's no need for any violence I only meant that I have never been anywhere where so many races can socialize in such peaceful harmony. That said if I offended you I apologize. I'll even buy you a drink if you like" she waited upon pins and needles for the Minotaur to reply. Before he could however the large man that still sat at the table that he had left spoke up.

"I do not think that my friend intended any violence he just misunderstood what you said my lady"

"Even so my offer still stands"

"All drinks are on me tonight lady mage" this from the dwarf she had seen from the door who had come up to the bar to get a refill. From up close she could see that the dwarf was aged with a long bushy gray beard and think eyebrows to match. When her eyes returned to the Minotaur she found the sneer gone, replaced by a smile that warmed his eyes.

"I appreciate the offer my lady but I must honor my friend Grails hospitality" Rosemarta nodded.

"I understand perhaps another time then?"

"Yes another time. What name do you go by? If I might ask lady mage"

"Rosemarta, Rosemarta Dasrenvair"

"Mine is Kalas, it's a pleasure" Kalas offered his hand and Rosemarta took it politely. His grip was iron, she could almost hear the bones in her hand cracking but she bit her lip and said nothing. When he did at last let go of her hand she lowered it to her side and rubbed it as discreetly as she could.

"The pleasure is mine I assure you" Kalas smiled, having noticed her rubbing her hand.

"Sorry about that. You see Minotaur women consider an infirm hand shake an insult, I sometimes forget that human women are not the same"

"Think nothing of it Kalas"

"The other two are my younger brother Khurn and our friend Mesai. I must return to them now, good evening Mistress Rosemarta" Kalas bowed before turning to retake his seat at the table. Rosemarta turned from him back to the bar where her soup and glass of wine waited for her.

"How much?"

"Ten copper" Rosemarta placed the coins upon the bar and watched as the bar keep walked away to tend to some of the other customers before setting to eating her soup. As she ate she found her eyes continually being drawn to Kalas. There was something familiar about him and his brother. There was something familiar about all of this but she could not quite place it. Her thoughts were interrupted when the kender gave a great halloo and leaped up into the air to do a double summersault. Rosemarta sniffed, there aught to have been a law against kenders drinking she thought. It made them even more annoying then normal and their tendency for borrowing things was also heightened. This now in mind Rosemarta checked her purse before returning to her soup, which was remarkably delicious. She doubted that even the cooks at the Tower could have produced such a melody of flavors. She now understood why the Inn had such a good reputation to go with its famous name. Once done her soup she pushed the bowl aside and took up her still half full glass of white Qualinesti wine and set to enjoying it.

She noticed the bar keep only when she leaned up against the bar in front of her.

"My name is Gems by the way"

"Rosemarta Dasrenvair, a pleasure"

"Like wise, was everything alright for you?" Rosemarta nodded.

"Yes I don't think I have ever had anything quite like it"

"Glad to hear it. So tell me how did you come by Solace? What brought you here I mean?" Rosemarta shrugged.

"I've been on the road for a very long time and I had heard good things from my fellow travelers. So with that storm riding on the horizon I decided it the perfect time to come and see this place for my self and I must say that so far all I was told has turned out to be true"

"How long will you be here?" Rosemarta was beginning to think that this young half elf female was asking a few too many questions then she was comfortable with answering. But, remembering her confrontation with Kalas and not too keen upon another one, she decided not to make an issue of it.

"As soon as the storm passes I'll be on my way again. I may decide to stay a day or two longer then that but right now I am undecided" Gems nodded.

"Alright, is there anything else I can get you?"

"Not right now thank you"

"If you change your mind just holler" Gems smiled and winked at her before standing straight again and moving to the other end of the bar again. Rosemarta watched her go before returning to her wine.

The evening was relatively quiet from this point on, none taking any further notice of her. She found her self-feeling both grateful and disappointed by it. But though none approached or made comment to or about her she could not help but feel that every eye in the room was upon her. She did not belong here. The light of Mishakal suffused this place and she was the one thing of darkness with in it. There was a target on her back, stronger here then there had ever been anywhere else. Coming here had been a mistake she was sure of it now. She sooner she was out of here the better. She drank the last of her wine and hailed for Gems.

"How much for a room?"

"Well its"

"Hold on a moment Gems" this from Kalas who stood up and came forward with a key in his hand. "This room's already paid for. It belonged to a friend of ours but he won't be needing it any more. You can have it if you wish Mistress Rosemarta"

"I….thank you Kalas that is most kind of you"

"I hope you will find it to your liking"

"I'm sure I will, thanks again" she took the key from his hand and allowed him a smile. He returned it before walking back to his table. With one last look around the common room Rosemarta shouldered her pack again and walked upstairs to her room. It was a fair size, clean and warm so at least her sleep, if nothing else would be pleasant. She placed a wizards lock upon the door before walking to the bed at the foot of which she placed her pack. She changed into her nightdress, placing her robes on top of the dresser before settling beneath the covers. She did not fall asleep for a long while, busy as she was chiding her self for her folly. She had never been more unwanted or out of place anywhere else but here. What had she thought? That coming here would somehow fix all of her problems? That her troubles would blow away in the wind like dust? Foolishness, even if she wanted to stay the Paladins here would see to it that she was gone with in a day.

"Magic indeed" she sniffed before closing her eyes and at last falling into slumber.

Rosemarta woke to the sound of relative silence and supposed that either the Inn was quite empty of patrons or they were all still asleep. If she listened closely enough she could hear the sound of pots and pans being moved about in the kitchen below and Gems and the other staff members made ready for the breakfast crowd. After a few moments of staring at the ceiling she sat up and moved out of the bed to retrieve her robes off the dresser. Once changed she brushed her hair and made her way down stairs, making sure her dagger was tight in place around her wrist.

She found the dwarf Grail sitting at a table in the common room, either having already eaten or waiting for his breakfast. Upon seeing her he smiled and waved.

"Morning Mistress Rosemarta did you sleep well?"

"Quite well yes, in fact I don't think I can ever remember having a better nights sleep"

"Ah well I'm glad to hear that. Would you care to join me? I'll even buy breakfast for you if you like"

"That's very kind of you, sir Grail was it not?" the dwarf nodded and stroked his beard.

"Yes that's right only leave off the sir part I'm only a simple dwarf I don't hold any titles" Rosemarta caught her self-smiling in spite of her self.

"Very well Grail" Rosemarta sat opposite the dwarf all the while trying to figure out what might possibly be behind this kindness. It could be that it was born out of fear rather then a wish for friendship, such a thing was not uncommon and Rosemarta was quite used to it. What ever the reason, kindness or fear it was just as well it meant that she could expect no trouble from him.

"Morning Mistress Rosemarta what would you like?"

"Ham and eggs sounds alright and a cup of tea please"

"The same for me Gems"

"Alright Grail, I'll have that for the both of you in a few minuets then" she smiled at the both of them before returning to the kitchen. Not long after this Kalas and Khurn entered. Seeing Rosemarta and Grail they waved and walked over to join them.

"Morning Grail, Mistress Rosemarta. Mind if we join you?"

"Not at all you two have a seat" while the two Minotaurs sat Grail turned once more to address Rosemarta. "Couldn't help hearing you telling Gems last night that you don't plan on staying here but for a few days. You wouldn't consider changing your mind on that now would you?" Rosemarta shrugged.

"What for? There's nothing for me here, what would I do?"

"Well we don't have a mage wears shop around here and I don't thing any of us would be sorry to see you stay"

"He's right Mistress Rosemarta"

"Your all very kind but I think" she turned toward the door as a pair of Paladin's walked in, "That there are some that would not share your opinion" the other three looked toward the Paladins as well and Grail sniffed.

"Ah I wouldn't worry about them so long as you don't cause any trouble they wont have any cause to take offence to you staying"

"That's right and besides one of the high standing members of their order is a good friend of Kalas and I. His name is Lucius. He's a good man and I'm sure if you were to talk to him he wouldn't have anything against you taking up residence here"

"On top of that a tailor and his family moved out of their home here not too long ago. Shops down stairs with the house up top, not too expensive. I could show it to you if you like" Rosemarta was bewildered what was all this? They had all three of them barely known her for a night but already they were acting as though they were fast friends of hers. On top of that they wanted her to stay here, form a business and take up residence, she a black robed mage that might murder them in their beds for all they knew. But she decided it would be rude to refuse such kindness out right, suspicious though it may have been. So she nodded politely and said,

"I thank you all and I shall think about it" when their meals arrived Rosemarta fell silent, listening absently to their conversation as she tried to puzzle together the mystery of what exactly might be happening. Not long after having finished her breakfast Morgen appeared in the doorway looking every bit his old slovenly self. Gray hair in a tangled mess, robes in bad need of cleaning and repair, and with the same lusty eyed look about him as ever she had seen it. At first she was surprised but it was soon replaced by anger as their eyes met, his brightened and hers grew cold.

"Rosy girl! How are you? It's been a long time" while saying this he was walking toward her with open arms. Seeing the coldness of her expression he stopped short and sighed, the look upon his face at once becoming somber. "Oh boy what did I do wrong this time?"

"What are you doing here Morgen?"

"Come now Rosy girl is that any way to talk to your father?"

"Your not my father" her voice was icy to match her eyes and it made Morgen shiver. She had most definitely changed a great deal since the last time they had met. There was a difference in the way she spoke, the way she sat, even in the way she blinked. It was the poison that resided within the black robes and no one could tell him otherwise. This was not the Rosemarta he remembered. Morgen gathered himself; he was not ready to give up yet.

"Well since I found you at the side of the road, gave you a new first name and my last name, and gave you a home I think that puts me as close to the mark as any don't you think?" while saying this Morgen took the liberty of taking a seat at their table and hailing for an ale. Kalas did not look kindly upon him for this.

"Is it not usually customary for one to introduce them selves before taking a seat at an occupied table? Or did they not teach you any manners that that Tower red robe?" Morgen raised an eyebrow at this.

"They taught me many things Minotaur but you are right I have forgotten my manners it seems. My name is Morgen Dasrenvair and I'm Rosemartas…um…well how would you describe our relationship Rosy girl?"

"Absolutely nothing and I told you not to call me that"

"Now that's cold Rosy" Morgen chuckled lightly and turned back to Kalas. "I have given you my name sir now what of yours?"

"I am Kalas and this is my brother Khurn"

"And I am Grail Fireforge master mage" Morgen took in all three in turn, placing a coin upon the table to pay for his ale when it arrived. He picked it up and took a drink before turning back to Rosemarta.

"I must say Rosy I never expected to see you here amongst such…oddly sorted company"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" grated Kalas through clenched teeth.

"You figure it out"

"I think its time for you to leave, allow me to show you the door"

"Not necessary Kalas, I have a better idea" while saying this Rosemarta rose to her feet, fists clenched. "Morgen Dasrenvair I challenge you to a wizards duel" a tension filled the room as all fell silent at the female black robes words. Morgen found it hard to find his voice for a moment or so; this was not what he had been expecting. The smile soon returned to his face however as he sat back in his chair and drank his ale.

"You realize Rosy that though I may not be in the best of physical condition I am still your senior mage and thus more experienced then you. You don't have a chance"

"I'll be the judge of that. Do you except my challenge or not?"

"I don't think you have the heart to fight me Rosy girl"

"Are you trying to provoke her? Is this some sort of test?" asked Kalas, who had by this time risen to his feet as had Khurn and Grail.

"You might say that. Sit down all of you nothing's going to happen she's all talk" when Rosemarta's expression did not change Morgen's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Good gods you're serious aren't you?"

"I am always serious Morgen you should know that by now" the two regarded one another silently for a space of time before the elder mage sighed and stood up.

"Alright Rosy girl have it your way. You're going to regret this"

"Not as much as you" Morgen sniffed and started for the door. Rosemarta looked to Kalas and the others. "Would you all act as my witnesses? I could use some help scraping what's left of Morgen off the road" she smiled and all three nodded.

"Lead on Mistress Rosemarta" she started for the door and they followed. As Morgen reached the door Mesai walked in, blocking the red robes path. The large mans eyes traveled from Morgen to Rosemarta and his friends who stood with her.

"What's going on?"

"None of your damn business out of the way" hissed Morgen. Mesai's eyes settled upon him.

"Everything that happens around here is my business old man and if your causing any kind of disturbance my friends and I will give you a free flying lesson, right out the door and over the railing" to emphasize his words Mesai punched his right fist into his open left hand.

"That will not be necessary sir, if anyone's going to deal with Morgen it will be me" said Rosemarta, stepping nearer to Morgen to make her point.

"Morgen? You mean Morgen Dasrenvair? The red robe who cares more for his ale and women then he does for his magic?" A half smile turned up the corners of Rosemarta's lips as Morgen's fists clenched.

"One and the same"

"I see" Mesai looked to Kalas, "You had best keep an eye upon him Kalas my friend, if what I've heard of him is true he wont be above using a dirty trick to win" his eyes narrowed upon Morgen again.

"Don't worry Mesai if he does we'll deal with it, right my brother?" said Khurn as he placed a hand to his sword. Kalas nodded.

"Right" Morgen turned to face them.

"I'd like to see you try it" Kalas bared his teeth and pulled his axe from its place upon his back.

"Your fights with me Morgen not…" Rosemarta's words were cut short as she beheld the axe, which had now begun to hum and glow. Everyone else fell silent as well and Kalas held he axe up at eye level with him.

"What's happening?" asked Khurn. Kalas shook his head.

"I don't know"

"Where did you say you got that axe from Kalas?" this from Grail as he stepped closer to inspect the weapon.

"From a weapons shop in Balifor. Everywhere I turned there it was almost like it was following me. I had no choice but to buy it. I named it Honors Face, after the one carried by Kaz"

"Is that all?"

"No, the dealer said that it would be able to recognize its maker" Kalas looked to Rosemarta, a sudden idea coming to mind. He took a few steps back, away from Rosemarta, the glow grew fainter and the humming quieted. He walked back going closer to her then before, the glow brightened the humming grew louder. All eyes turned to Rosemarta who shook her head.

"Don't look at me like that I have never seen that weapon before in my life"

"Mistress Rosemarta do you remember anything of your parents? Would they know about this weapon? Would they have told you?" asked Mesai. Rosemarta shook her head again.

"Both my parents are dead sir. They died when I was just a child, I hardly remember them never mind anything they might have said about a weapon if they said anything about one at all" Rosemarta's gaze shifted to Morgen. "Do you know anything of this Morgen?" the old red robe shook his head.

"No" he replied simply before walking out the door and making his way down to the street. Kalas looked to his axe then back at Rosemarta.

"Are you sure you know nothing of this?"

"Yes I am sure. I have never seen that axe before. This is as much a mystery to me as it is to you" another silence came then and Kalas shrugged.

"Very well but though you cannot remember your parents Mistress Rosemarta, this is proof enough to me that your ancestors had a hand in making this axe and so I am bound to you. I shall be at your side where ever you go Mistress Rosemarta" Kalas smiled at her and bowed. Before Rosemarta could reply to this she was interrupted by Morgen calling irritably.

"If you've changed your mind tell me so Rosy girl, if not get down here. I'm not getting any younger" Rosemarta sighed.

"We'll talk about that later Kalas right now lets not keep that impatient old bastard waiting any longer" she smiled at all of them before turning and walking down the stairs that led into the street below. Seeing the two mages facing off and making ready for a duel all other civilians hurriedly cleared the street but stayed close enough to watch. Kalas, Khurn and Grail stopped at the foot of the stairs leading to the Inn and watched as Morgen drew his dagger.

"Any time your ready Rosy" Rosemarta drew her own dagger and leaped forward, Morgen did the same, their blades met and the duel began. The two traded blows, Morgen throwing his whole weight into it and bearing down upon Rosemarta who shouted the words of a light spell, which worked to effectively blind the elder mage who was moments later knocked back a good few feet by a shock wave. He tumbled end over end before finally laying still. Thinking the duel over Rosemarta sniffed, turned her back, and made to sheath her dagger when.

"Not so fast Rosy!" this was followed by the words of a spell that caused a ball of black light to strike her full force in the back, sending her up and into the trees, where she struck her head upon a branch and would have fallen back to the ground if not for her left hand taking firm hold of the branch above her. Morgen had meanwhile pushed himself to his feet and now stood brushing him self off. Looking up at Rosemarta he sighed and started toward the stairs leading back up to the Inn only to find his way blocked by a wall of flames.

"Where do you think your going Morgen?" the old red robe turned to face Rosemarta as she made her way down from the tree.

"To arrange for a bed for you at the infirmary unless you would rather a funeral service. In which case I can oblige"

"I'm not so sure I would do the same for you" Rosemarta smirked and motioned Morgen forward. "This isn't over yet old man. Come on" Morgen growled and ran at Rosemarta, their blades met again. They traded blows and met in a dead lock, both shouted spells and were enveloped in white light and a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared Morgen lay on the ground unconscious. Rosemarta stood slouched over breathing heavily, dagger in her left hand as her right arm now sported a deep gash that was bleeding so that her right hand was slick with it. She looked over her shoulder at Kalas and the others and managed a weak smile.

"Would one of you fetch Morgen before he causes an accident? I don't want to have to pay for damages to a wagon. And I may need a hand up the stairs" at this point she dropped to her knees.

"Humph, mages" grumbled Grail who turned and started walking up the stairs. Khurn walked over to Morgen and hoisted the old red robe up over his shoulder as if he were a meal sack full of potatoes. Kalas knelt next to Rosemarta, placed an arm about her shoulders and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks"

"There is more to you then meets the eye it seems Mistress Rosemarta" Kalas smiled at her and he two started up the stairs. Reaching the Inn Kalas walked her to one of the nearest tables and helped her into a chair. Rosemarta slumped forward on the table, letting go of her dagger and groaning at the pain in her right arm.

"Would you like me to take a look at that Mistress Rosemarta?" asked Kalas. She nodded weakly.

"Please" Kalas nodded and walked to the bar to request a bowl of water, a clean washcloth, and a length of cloth bandage. Rosemarta watched as Khurn walked in and placed Morgen upon the couch in the privet sitting room before walking over to join her at the table. She looked upon Morgens body for a while before heaving a sigh and shaking her head.

"I've done it this time. Par Salain will have my head"

"Why do you say that Mistress Rosemarta?" asked Khurn, beating his brother to the punch as he returned with the bowl of water, cloth, bandage and knelt to roll up Rosemarta's sleeve.

"Because wizard dueling is forbidden as a rule, or rather a law. It's a law that many chose to flaunt but their smart enough not to get caught. I was and what's more I almost killed my opponent. I was sentenced to half a year's imprisonment in the dungeons of the Tower of Wyreth. The only reason I got out before then was because Par Salain came to me and offered me a choice. He made me swear never to duel again but if I ever broke my word I would face a harsher punishment. Meaning that when he finds out about this I'll either be locked up for the rest of my life or bared from using magic. If the later happens I might as well be locked up anyway"

"Do they really have that much control over your life?" asked Kalas as he finished cleaning away the last of the blood and began wrapping the bandage. Rosemarta nodded.

"Yes unfortunately"

"But how will they find out? We were the only witnesses and we wont say a word to them. And him" Khurns eyes went to Morgen. "Surely you could reason with him?" Rosemarta laughed weakly.

"Not a chance. Morgen is one of Par Salains friends, practically lives in his pocket. Though I don't think he'll be too forth coming about a defeat at my hands. But make no mistake one way or another word will get to Par Salain about this and then it will be the end of the line for me" Kalas had finished with the bandage by now and had rolled down Rosemarta's sleeve. He placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Not if we're here. If he wants to get to you he'll have to go through us first, right Khurn?" the white Minotaur nodded.

"Right" Rosemarta smiled.

"Thank you" her smile slipped and she groaned again. "I feel sick"

"It's the blood loss, come on" Kalas wrapped an arm around her shoulders again and stood up, "I'll help you to your room"

"Thank you" Kalas nodded and helped her walk up the stairs to her room. Once she was safely in her bed he came back down again, making sure the door was shut, and it was only then that he realized that she had forgotten her dagger on the table. He shrugged, picked it up, and slipped it into his belt.

"Guess I'll hang onto it until she feels better"

"Good idea" in the other room Morgen groaned and stirred, nearly falling off the couch. "Heads up I think that piece of ogre waste is waking up"

"Let him just don't tell him where Rosemarta is, right?" Khurn nodded his agreement and Kalas hailed for two ales.

Morgen placed a hand to his head and pushed himself up with the other, shaking his head to clear it. _She beat me, I can't believe it. That spell she cast, I didn't even know the words. She may have changed but the road could not have told her the words of such a strong spell. What the hell has happened to her? _Morgen's train of thought was interrupted when he noticed that the one they had called Mesai was looking at him. Realizing that his presence had been noticed, how could anyone possibly miss him, the giant shrugged and walked to join his friends, the two Minotaurs at their table. What ever it was that might have happened to her while she was out on the road it didn't really matter right now. What did matter was the trouble she would be in when Par Salain found out about this, which he would if he did not already know already. She had broken her word to the head of the Conclave; there would be no deal this time. Punishment would be severe and carried out to the letter, no exceptions. But knowing the way she was now perhaps it would be better that way. He had to find her; he had to speak to her.

This in mind Morgen got to his feet and walked out into the common room. Setting his gaze upon the two Minotaurs and the giant he walked over to them.

"Where is Rosemarta?" no answer, none of them even turned to face him. "Did you hear me? You were the ones with her right?" the one called Kalas nodded.

"Yes"

"Well where is she?"

"Why should we tell you?"

"Why? I'm her father goddamn it! Despite what she might say or think to the contrary I am her father and there for free to see her when ever I damn well please. Now tell me where she is" Kalas looked him up and down before shaking his head.

"Nope, not going to happen" he took a drink of his ale. Morgen's fists clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"Alright if that's the way you want to play it fine. In that case I'll just start blasting everything with in the immediate area until I get the answers I want. Looks like most of the people here are still asleep maybe it's about time they woke up" Morgen walked to the center of the room and placed a hand with in one of his pouches.

"Hold on there Master Morgen, I have a better idea" said Mesai as he turned to face Morgen.

"I'm listening"

"What say you to an arm wresting contest? If you win I'll tell you where your daughter is. If I win you promise to leave this Inn and this town. What say you?" a smile curled Morgen's lips and he removed his hand from the pouch.

"I say you have your self a contest sir"

"Step up then" Mesai motioned him forward and Kalas evicted his seat so that Morgen could have it. Both Kalas and Khurn were hard pressed to contain their laughter when the old red robe finally realized that Mesai's arm was longer then his by a good ten or so inches. Not one to be deterred from a challenge once he had accepted it Morgen rolled up his sleeve and set his elbow upon the table.

"Right ready when you are"

"And just a warning red robe you try anything funny anything at all, you'll be dead before the first word passes your lips" this from Kalas as he and his brother stood to either side of Morgen, ready to strike him down if he attempted to cast. Morgen nodded and just before he and Mesai were about to begin a fair skinned blond haired woman came up to them from behind the bar.

"Now wait a minuet. You know the rules no fighting, take it outside" Morgen sighed.

"I would hardly call an arm wrestling contest a fight young woman. All I want is to see my daughter but these fellows wont tell me where she is so this is the only way for me to get the answers I'm looking for. Now you go on about your business young woman

"Oh so that's how it is, is it? Well listen here you old sod why don't I just go upstairs and ask her if she wants to see you?"

"Now my age is of no concern to you however if you would do that for me I would be obliged"

"Right then" she turned and started up the stairs. Morgen shook his head.

"She has quite the temper for one so lovely doesn't she?"

"If you knew what Arial's been through mage you would do well to mind what you say," said Kalas as he sat. Morgen shrugged and removed his arm from the table.

"Looks like our contest will have to wait for another time my friend"

"Yes so it seems" Mesai smiled and winked at Kalas and Khurn who chuckled and took up their ales again. Arial returned down stairs moments later.

"You can go up to see her now, first door on your right when you go up the stairs" Morgen sprang to his feet.

"Thank you m'dear" Morgen walked up the stairs and entered the room to find Rosemarta seated upon the bed. "Hello Rosy girl, glad to see I didn't hurt you too badly"

"Just say what you've come to say Morgen and get out" Morgen sighed.

"Alright have it your own way Rosemarta. Your in a lot of trouble, you know that don't you?"

"No more so then you Morgen. You didn't have to accept my challenge, you could have backed out if you wished but you were a willing participant in that duel the same as me. When I stand before the conclave you'll be right there next to me" Morgen shook his head.

"I am afraid I will have to disagree with that Rosy. You see I'm not the one who broke my word to Par Salain but you are. So I think there is a good chance of me being over looked because you know that's exactly the way Par Salain operates" a tight-lipped sneer pulled at Rosemarta's lips.

"And who's going to tell him Morgen? You?"

"No not me Rosy girl but you know he'll find out just like he did the last time. And just like last time he'll be sending someone to fetch you along to the Tower. You could avoid that however by allowing me to take you in instead. Wizard dueling as against the laws of the Conclave Rosy girl and on top of that you broke your word to the head of the Conclave. The rules are in place for a reason Rosy, we have to live by them" Rosemarta couldn't believe her ears. Here was Morgen the Drunken Fool, a man who cared more for his food, drink, and women then he cared for his magic, and a man who spat on the rules on a regular basis, telling her to obey the rules. She rose to her feet, her anger seething.

"You gods damned hypocrite! How dare you talk to me about the rules? Like you ever followed them even once in your life!" Rosemarta drew her dagger and advanced upon Morgen.

"Put down that dagger Rosemarta. Now hold on a moment. Just listen to me. I said put that" what ever else Morgen might have been about to say was cut off when he found him self tumbling end over end down the stairs into the common room where he finely came to a stop laying flat out on his stomach. He knew he had been backing up with Rosemarta advancing upon him but he had not thought to look behind him, if he had he might have stopped and avoided this. With one hand on his aching ribs he pushed him self up to his knees with the other. Through the thrumming in his head he could hear Rosemarta coming slowly down the stairs.

"Now you listen to me Morgen Dasrenvair. I want you out of here and I don't care where you go. You can sleep in a ditch tonight for all I care so long as it's far away from me and you pass this message on to Par Salain. You tell him that if he wants me he can come and get me him self. If he sends anyone else I'll be ready and waiting for him or her. I wont go back to that Tower and I wont have him policing my life. Your to blame just as much as me for the events that transpired today and I wont be hung double to cover your ass. Now get out" Morgen nodded weakly as he struggled to his feet, still fighting to regain his breath. Once he was standing again he turned to face her.

"What the hell happened to you Rosy? I don't know you anymore"

"You never did know me Morgen now get out"

"Fine, and I'll pass your message along too. They'll come Rosy, perhaps even Par Salain him self, you can count on that" still holding his ribs Morgen walked slowly out of the Inn of the Last Home, passing Grail as he did so. Rosemarta placed her dagger back in her sleeve and walked to the door to watch the elderly red robe as he made his way through the rope bridges toward the market at the center of town.

"If they do come for you Mistress Rosemarta they will have to come through us first. Right Kalas?" said Khurn as he and his brother came to stand either side of her. Kalas nodded.

"Right"

"Same goes for me as well lass," said Grail as he stroked his beard.

"Thank you, all of you. But I must ask you not to do anything foolish. I don't want any of you dead because of me"

"As you wish Mistress Rosemarta," said Kalas. Rosemarta smiled at him and turned to walk back to the common room.

"Now that that's done with I think I'll go back upstairs to my room and take a nap"

"Alright"

"Yes you do that lass and while you do that I'll go around and take a look at that house I told you about earlier alright? Check the price and see if its to your liking" the dwarf smiled at her, she returned it.

"Thank you Grail, I appreciate it"

"Will we see you for the dinner hour Rosemarta?" asked Khurn.

"Perhaps if I get the rest I need" with this she started up the stairs. Arriving at her room she replaced the lock upon her door before falling onto the bed. The nausea was back and with it there was dizziness. Blood loss Kalas had said, she knew he was right, meaning these things were only temporary and would be gone by the time she woke again. As she drifted off to sleep her thoughts were of Morgen, the trouble she once again found her self in, the cells below the Tower that might become her permanent home soon despite her proclamations to the contrary, and the kindness of her new found friends. She also had the strange feeling that she had seen all of this, this town in the trees, the Inn, and the crowd, before.

"Magic indeed" she smiled and at last surrendered her mind to sleep.

Upon a large rock upon the ridge overlooking Solace a Paladin in bright armor sat with a lit pipe clamped between his teeth and a smile on his lips. Behind him, hidden in the rocks shadow, an old battered hat sat atop gray robes and an old wooden staff. For long hours he sat quiet, blowing smoke rings until at last he tapped the ash out of his pipe and stood up, taking his pack from his back as he did so. In the pack he placed the hat, robes, and his pipe, the staff he would have to carry. He re placed the pack, picked up his staff and began walking toward Solace.

"Welcome home Rosemarta Dasrenvair"


	36. Battle of the Elements

Battle of the Elements

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée thirty-six

I would say that I am surprised but I would be lying. And where as I have no trouble lying to others, lying to my self is an entirely different matter and utterly pointless. I knew that she was likely to disobey me again is some way or another but I did not think that she would be foolish enough to make the same mistake twice.

The fact that she bested Morgen also does not come as a surprise to me. Despite his age and experience I have always said that a three-year-old child could best him with a hand tied behind its back. I am surprise that he took her up on her challenge. That's not like him. But I suppose his reasons do not matter.

Her declaration has also reached my ears and I think I shall go to Solace, but not to arrest her and bring her back to the tower. No I think this one time I shall turn a blind eye. After all Morgen provoked her, and there are witnesses that can attest to that. I do not like leaving the Tower when the day of the Test is so close but I think that I can afford to miss one day of Tarrin and Roents teaching at this stage and leave them in Antimodes's capable hands.

There is one thing that causes me to worry however and that is the fact that it has come to my attention that that damnable Immortal Mesai is currently in Solace. That man has a mind to match the expanse of his mussels. He might be the only one who might figure what Rosemarta really is, if he hasn't done so already. He is not one to keep his mouth shut when it comes to these things. Having no consideration for my hard work or me. He'll talk and try to make Rosemarta remember her parents and what happened to them and when that happens I will have both her and Morgen to worry about. I can handle Morgen all right but Rosemarta…. with much of her power, power she inherited from her parents, still unrealized she could prove a danger to me. Damn my generosity and me! I should have killed her at the same time as her parents and avoided this mess all together. But it is easily fixed. I am confident enough in my own abilities that I can do away with her swiftly and neatly.

Rosemarta woke at the dinner hour, a little sore and light headed but otherwise well enough to walk down stairs to the common and join her new friends. She did not bother changing for she had fallen asleep wearing her robes but she had washed her face and checked her wounded arm before finally making her way downstairs. Kalas, Khurn, the giant Mesai and a blond haired elf that she did not recognize sat together at one of the far tables. Khurn waved her over. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Feeling alright Mistress Rosemarta?"

"Yes Khurn thank you"

"Have a seat Mistress Rosemarta. What will you have? I'm buying" this from Kalas who indicated the empty chair next to him.

"Oh no I couldn't ask you to do that" replied Rosemarta as she took the offered chair.

"Of course you can, we're friends aren't we?"

"Yes but"

"Well then what will it be?" Rosemarta was about to protest some more but then thought better of it and sighed.

"Oh alright if you insist I'll have some roast chicken and potatoes please and a glass of wine"

"Alright oh and by the way this is Lucius, the man my brother told you about yesterday. Lucius this is Mistress Rosemarta Dasrenvair" the blond haired elf smiled at her kindly and offered his hand.

"Its an honor Mistress Rosemarta" she took hold of his hand hesitantly as if fearing she might burst into flames just by touching him.

"Sir Lucius" she managed a pleasant smile. He kissed her hand before releasing it, causing Rosemarta to blush and Kalas to chuckle.

"You had better watch your self Lucius my friend wouldn't want Ariel to catch you doing that now would you?" Lucius shrugged.

"Merely a gesture of courtesy Kalas"

"And one that's appreciated I assure you" Rosemarta smiled again with more ease then the first time. Lucius returned her smile and leaned back in his chair.

"My friend Kalas tells me you plan to open up a mage wears shop here in Solace. Is this true?" Rosemarta placed her hands beneath the table to hide the way they were fidgeting.

"Well, to be perfectly honest I had not quite decided. Sir Grail said that he had a house and shop to show me so I had thought to make my decision after I had seen it"

"As you wish, take your time, no one here is going to pressure you into staying if you do not wish too" Nor into leaving I'm sure, thought Rosemarta as she met the elf's gaze and matched his smile as best as she was able. A short silence passed and Rosemarta's eyes scanned the common room.

"Will sir Grail be joining us tonight Kalas?" the mahogany Minotaur shook his head.

"Not tonight, said he had some work to finish up"

"I see that's a shame but one must make a living" all nodded.

"Too true. Tell me Mistress Rosemarta, were did you come from?" asked Mesai as he picked up his mug of ale and drank. Rosemarta hesitated, unsure what to say, or how much to revile about her self to these people that were still more strangers then friends to her.

"I've been traveling for a long time now but before that I lived at the Tower of Wyreth"

"And before that?" Rosemarta shook her head.

"There is nothing before that. Or if there is I don't remember it at all"

"You do not remember your parents?"

"I told you before that I don't. Both of my parents are dead and I was found alone at the side of the road leading to Palanthas by Morgen. That is all" there was a coldness to Rosemarta's voice that they all had yet to hear. She did not like how Mesai looked at her, how he smiled like somehow he knew something about her that she her self did not. She did not like his questions because she did not enjoy repeating her self. Did he not believe her when she said that she could not remember? Did he want proof? And if so what proof could she possibly give him? After a time Mesai sighed and shook his head.

"If I have offended you I apologies. Forgive me" Rosemarta nodded.

"Apology accepted Mesai" he smiled at her and took another drink. When Rosemarta's meal and wine arrived at the table the four friends began to talk among them selves, almost forgetting she was there, which was just fine by her for it gave her a chance to disappear inside herself and think.

No one had ever asked her about her parents and she her self had never thought about them. She had never really cared. Morgen, as much as she was loath to admit it, was the only father she had ever known. Just as the Tower of Wyreth was the only home she had ever known, despite the kindness and love of her half forgotten grandfather Marz and his family in Palanthas. She smiled to her self for it had been a long time since she had thought of them. It had been too long since she had seen them last. If things did not turn out favorable here she decided she would go to Palanthas with all haste.

Once finished her meal Rosemarta picked up her wine glass and sat back in her chair, listening half-heartedly now to the conversation. Mesai did mot of the talking, something about an old enemy of his and how he might be arriving here soon to settle things once and for all. If such were the case perhaps she would not stay here after all.

"Mistress Rosemarta?" the sound of Kalas speaking her name jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course, I'm just fine. Why do you ask?"

"Its just that you've been awfully quiet for some time I thought perhaps there was something bothering you" Rosemarta shook her head.

"No nothing I was just thinking that's all" she smiled at him and took a sip of her wine. Kalas regarded her quietly for a moment or so before turning back to his friends. By the time Rosemarta had finished her wine the dinner hour had long since past and she was feeling tired again. For what reason she could not imagine since she had slept for so long but since the conversation was neither her concern nor of much interest to her, she set her glass down and stood up.

"Its getting late gentlemen so I shall bid you all good night"

"Good night Mistress Rosemarta, sleep well" Kalas raised his mug to her and the others followed suite. Rosemarta bowed to them all and walked up to her room with out another word.

Reaching her door she placed her hand upon the knob then hesitated about turning it. Something wasn't quite right. There was stillness, a charge upon the air, a heaviness that often heralded the coming of a lightning strike, but the night out side was perfectly clear with not a single storm cloud in site. She could go back downstairs but how would she justify or explain her trepidation? No what ever was waiting for her she had to face it, just as she always had.

She turned the knob slowly and walked in. There was nothing there, or at least nothing out of the ordinary. But still the feeling would not go away. She walked in slowly, one hand upon the hilt of her dagger. She had not taken but a few steps into the room when the door closed behind her of its own accord. The room was flooded with blue light as a great blue bird appeared above her bed. It looked upon her with narrowed eyes and cracked with lightning. The bird screeched and Rosemarta screamed.

The noise brought Mesai and Kalas, axe in hand, charging up the stairs.

"Rosemarta? Mistress Rosemarta can you hear me?" called Mesai as he pounded upon the door with one powerful fist. No answer. The two friends side glanced at each other and nodded before bracing themselves to ram the door. Before they could make a move however the door burst from its hinges and struck them full on. The force of the blow made Kalas stagger against the wall, it was enough to make even Mesai stumble back a few steps. What they saw inside Rosemarta's room was enough to make both of them stair in disbelief.

A gigantic blue lightning bird sat perched upon the headboard of Rosemarta's bed. Below it the black robe lay with her eyes closed as if asleep, a tortured sleep for she tossed and writhed, her features twisted with either distress or pain. The bird screeched and Rosemarta's face contorted in a silent scream.

"Gods Mesai what in the Abyss is that thing? And what is it doing to her?" the giant immortal stared silently at the bird. He knew what it was, he knew very well but there was no time now to explain to Kalas. He would have to think of something to say and quickly.

"Mesai?"

"It's a Rabaktor Kalas. Its connection to Rosemarta I don't know but this is ritual. It's looking for a life force so that it may join its power with hers"

"Ritual? Mesai what the hell are you talking about?" Before Mesai could reply the Rabaktor gave another screech and flung Rosemarta from the bed, out the door and into the Immortals arms. Kalas's axe began humming furiously, his eyes narrowed upon the bird that had now hopped down from the bed and was slowly making its way toward them, its eyes fixed upon Rosemarta and Mesai. The Immortal regarded the bird steadily before nodding and turning slightly to Kalas, Rosemarta's limp and unconscious body held fast in his large arms.

"Kalas I need you to do something for me"

"Name it"

"Take your axe and swing it into my back with all your might"

"What?"

"Listen to me Kalas for this to work there must be a catalyst. Your axe has a connection to Rosemarta and so it can be used to create a path for the Rabaktor's power to transfer into Rosemarta. My body will be the catalyst, allowing the two powers to merge smoothly. I am immortal; you know I will not die. I know you don't understand why this must happen, I shall explain all to you later. But for now I need you to strike when I say. Can you do that?" Kalas was silent for a moment, his eyes shifting between his friend, Rosemarta, and the bird that was still slowly advancing hissing as it came. His grip upon his axe tightened and he nodded.

"Very well" Mesai turned back to face the bird and knelt down to be level with it. Kalas turned and made ready.

"I don't like having my spine severed. It won't kill me but it still hurts like hell" Mesai smiled up at Kalas before turning back to the bird. "Get ready" Kalas nodded and raised his axe to strike. The bird stopped just a few short steps from Mesai and Rosemarta. The axe began to glow brightly to match the lighting that began to crackle again around the bird.

"Now Kalas!" the Minotaur roared and swung down with all his might, a sick feeling twisted his stomach as he heard as well as felt the blade of the axe bite into flesh and cleave through bone. He removed his hands and stepped back to observe the ritual that Mesai had been talking about.

The Rabaktor spread its wings and crackled fiercely before disappearing into the axe, adding its own light to that of the weapon. The light spread to Mesai and then to Rosemarta. Gradually the light faded then dyed all together. The entire ritual had taken only a few minuets, maybe not even that, and still Mesai remained upon his knees with the axe buried in his back and Rosemarta in his arms.

"Kalas?"

"Yes?"

"You can take the axe out now"

"Right, sorry" Kalas stepped forward, took hold of his axe again and, placing a foot upon one of the giant's shoulder blades, removed it as swiftly and smoothly as possible. Mesai grunted and stood as the wound began to close up. He walked to Rosemarta's bed and laid her gently down upon it.

"We should leave her now. She'll be alright, she just needs sleep"

"And you?" Mesai smiled.

"The same" Mesai walked to the door, placing a hand upon Kalas's shoulder as he passed. "Good night my friend and believe me I shall explain all in the morning"

"You had better, to both of us" Mesai nodded and made his way down the hall to his room. Kalas walked to Rosemarta's bedside and looked down upon her for a while. What had just happened here? Who was this woman? Who was Rosemarta Dasrenvair? And now that this ritual had passed what had she become?

"Brother? Is everything all right? What happened?" Kalas looked up to see Khurn standing in the door. He smiled at him.

"Yes brother everything is fine now. As to your other question that will take a while"

"We have all night. Come on lets have an ale or two before turning in, shall we?"

"You don't need to ask me twice" Khurn chuckled and waited for his bother to join him. Before walking out Kalas paused to look back at Rosemarta. His eyes then shifted to his axe, which he set down to lean against the wall before following Khurn back down to the common room.

Rosemarta woke with a slight headache and the strange feeling that something had happened last night, something she should remember but could not. She put a hand to her fore head and sat up, doing so she noticed that for some reason Kalas had left his axe next to her door. What good was it to her? Even if she could have used it, it was not hers, regardless of whether her ancestors, who ever they might have been, had made it or not. It had chosen Kalas for its master and it was to him that it belonged. She would tell him so and take it to him later she decided. Right now she was hungry and in need of a bath.

Slowly Rosemarta removed the covers and slid her feet over the edge of the bed to the floor. She stood up, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head, and turned to face the mirror, what she saw was more of a mystery to her then the axe. Her skin was different. She had always been fair skinned but now she appeared pale, almost luminous. Her hair, raven black, was now an odd shade of blue at the tips. Her dark eyes were now blue and her ears had a slight point to them, hardly noticeable upon first glance but still there all the same. How as any of this possible? She had heard of someone's eyes, skin or hair changing a shade lighter or darker depending upon the time of day, year, or exposure to the sun but to change to a different color completely? And her ears, she had never once heard of anyone's ears changing, it was impossible.

"Good morning Mistress Rosemarta" she jumped and spun round to see Kalas standing in the door of her room.

"Kalas, you startled me"

"Forgive me that was not my intention. I just came up to ask how you were feeling"

"I'm fine thank you. A little confused but other then that just fine" she side glanced at the mirror before turning to Kalas again. "Kalas what happened last night?"

"Do you not remember?"

"No"

"Well I'm not sure I'm the right one to ask for a proper explanation. Mesai was saw it too and he has a better understanding of what happened then me"

"Where is he?"

"Down stairs, would you like me to fetch him?"

"No, let me change my cloths and I'll be down in a little while"

"Alright, would you care for some breakfast? Eggs and ham perhaps?"

"That sounds lovely thank you Kalas" the Minotaur bowed and departed from the room. Rosemarta noticed that he did not take his axe; he did not even look at it. Again she reminded her self to ask about it later. She removed her robes and reached into her pack for a midnight blue dress with black trim outlined with silver thread. Once changed she brushed her hair, fastened a plain silver necklace around her neck, placed a few rings on her right hand, and lashed her dagger to her wrist beneath one of the dresses flowing sleeves before exiting the room and making her way downstairs.

Kalas and Khurn were seated with Mesai at the same table as yesterday. She walked over to them and took the empty seat between the brothers.

"Morning Mistress Rosemarta, how do you feel?" asked Khurn.

"Just fine, thank you Khurn" she looked to Mesai and held up a lock of her hair. "I believe you have some explaining to do. What happened to me last night?"

"First let me ask you, do you still remember nothing about your parents?"

"No, why should I? I have already told you everything I can about them and that may as well be nothing. That has not changed and I do not see what they have to do with any of this" there was a sharp edge to Rosemarta's voice but it did not bother Mesai in the least. He regarded her calmly.

"Are you quite sure of that? Trilana?" Rosemarta sucked in a breath through her teeth and placed a hand to her fore head as a sharp pain suddenly raced through it. That name, she had heard it before she knew she had. But where and what did it have to do with her? Or any of this? When the pain subsided she nodded.

"Yes I am sure, and my name is Rosemarta"

"Yes of course it is forgive me. Your right I do owe you an explanation, as do a few other people but for now" Mesai looked up as a bar maid approached with all of their breakfasts. "Let us enjoy our breakfast while it's hot"

"I agree," said Khurn, a wide grin on his face. Rosemarta nodded her own agreement and took hold of her plate when it was handed to her. They ate in silence and Rosemarta tried unsuccessfully to take no notice of how Mesai's eyes constantly wandered from his plate to regard her with that same calm all knowing expression. Everything about the immortal was unnerving and Rosemarta did not like it at all. He knew more about last night then he was letting on and she hated it when people kept things from her. She had had enough of that from Morgen and the other mages at the Tower she would not tolerate it here. If he did know something like he said he did he would tell her everything no matter what she had to do for him to do so.

Once they had finished their meals Rosemarta pushed her plate aside and fixed her gaze upon Mesai, who met it unflinchingly.

"Now Mesai your explanation"

"Morning all" said Grail as he walked in, cutting Rosemarta off mid sentence. All bid the old dwarf good morning and he walked to stand next to Rosemarta. "That house I told you about is ready any time you want to go see it. That is if you're still interested"

"Of course I am. Let us go now sir, I mean Grail" she smiled and the dwarf nodded and started for the door again. Rosemarta stopped next to Mesai.

"I will be back soon and when I return you had better have that explanation ready"

"What ever you say Trilana" that pain again, less painful then the first time so she was able to effectively ignore it and follow Grail out the door. The house was not far and was much larger then Rosemarta had expected it to be. Gail took a ring of keys from his belt and unlocked the front door to the shop, which he pushed open for her and stood aside so that she could enter a head of him. The shop still had a few of the original display cases, seeing as how they were bolted to the floor and the tailor had decided he had no further use of them. There were some shelves with plenty of wall space left for more. A large oak desk stood just opposite the door near the stairs leading up to the house.

"Well what do you think so far? I could make you some more cases and put up more shelves, enough to cover all the walls from floor to ceiling if you like. Could loan you some polish to clean up the desk a bit. Little dusting, some sweeping, and could clean up real well into a nice looking little business. What do you think?"

"I think I am inclined to agree with you"

"Ready to see the upstairs?"

"Yes please"

"Right then follow me" Grail made for the stairs and Rosemarta followed after him. The main room of the house was rounded, with a fireplace at the far end and the door to the kitchen not far from it on the left side. Also on the left side were four other doors, the master bedroom, children's room, and two guest rooms, but in Rosemarta's case it would be three guest rooms. On the right an enormous archway, which could be curtained off, led to a room that would be ideal for a study. Obviously the previous owner had thought so as well for bookshelves already dominated both the left and right hand walls. An enormous window almost spanned the entirety of the wall across from the arch and Rosemarta could have sworn she had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Well? What do you think of it?" asked Grail from where he still stood in the main room. Rosemarta walked up to him and smiled.

"Its all so wonderful I don't know quite what to say except thank you" over come with gratitude Rosemarta went to her knees to hug the dwarf, who returned her embrace awkwardly.

"Um…your…uh…welcome" coming back to her self suddenly Rosemarta loosed her arms and stood up.

"I'm sorry I do beg your pardon Grail. Its just I was so happy" Grail smiled at her and nodded.

"I can understand, so you'll take it then?"

"Yes"

"Glad to hear it. Now don't worry about the paper work and things, I'll take care of that and I'll make it so you wont have to make the first payment till your business is up and running. Sound alright?"

"Wonderful"

"Right then shall we return to the Inn and tell the others?"

"Yes let us do that" again Grail led the way locking both doors behind them as he went. They walked quietly, their silence warm as the day that surrounded them. They were not far from the Inn when an unwelcome voice stopped them both cold.

"Your looking nice today Rosy girl, very nice indeed" both turned to see Morgen standing behind them with a strange sort of smile upon his face that Rosemarta was familiar with when she saw him around bar maids. Grail growled low in his throat and took his hammer from his back.

"The board your standing on looks a little loose. Why don't I use you for a nail and pound you into it?"

"Peace dwarf I've come only to say that I'm leaving. Not that"

"No your not" said Rosemarta suddenly, cutting Morgen off in mid sentence.

"What's this all of a sudden? Some memory of your childhood finally brought you to your senses again?"

"Nothing of the sort. However memories do have a role to play in the reason why you may not leave. Take a good look at me Morgen. Can you tell me what any of this means?" Morgen looked her over once then shrugged.

"Why should it mean anything? Stranger things have happened haven't they?"

"Not quite Morgen. Did you know my parents?"

"No, I did not. I found you at the side of the road leading to Palanthas, your parents were dead, and I took you in. You know all this already"

"Your lying" Morgen broke out in a sudden sweat, the coldness in her voice and eyes was unnerving. He licked his lips.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've always been able to tell when your lying Morgen and your doing it right now. You know something more then your telling, more then you've been telling all these years. Mesai said that he had a few things to tell me but I think you do as well" Morgen backed up a step.

"I have nothing more to tell you then what I already have. I may not be the most truthful man but I have never lied to you about that day"

"Liar"

"See here" Grail stepped forward. "That's enough of this. That damn bird visited her last night your sorry excuse of a mage. Now I think she deserves the truth"

"I don't know what the hell your talking about. What bird and what truth? I have said all I can say"

"You know more Morgen and you will tell me"

"No!" Morgen spun on his heel and bolted back the way he had come. Rosemarta shouted the words of a paralysis spell and thrust her hands forward. All of the elder mages limbs locked tight to his torso and he fell hard face first onto the boardwalk. The thump brought Kalas and Khurn out of the Inn to see what had happened. Grail turned to face them.

"Looks like Rosemarta here is finally ready to hear some answers lads. Lets get this one inside and get down to it" while saying this the dwarf strapped his hammer to his back again and walked into the Inns common room to join Mesai, Rosemarta followed after him while the brothers picked up Morgen, brought him inside and deposited him on the floor. The spell wore off and Morgen rose shakily to his feet.

"Why don't you just tell her Morgen? Make it easy on your self?" asked Mesai, fixing the old man with his all knowing eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh but you do, you know you do. Either you tell her or _I_ will" Morgen scowled.

"There is nothing more to tell and you know _nothing_"

"I know far more then that Morgen, far more" Mesai turned to regard Rosemarta. "Are you ready for that explanation now?" the black robe nodded.

"Yes"

"Very well then, Trilana" at the sound of that name again the pain came multiplied tenfold, causing Rosemarta to scream and place both hands to either side of her head. The pain disappeared replaced by a numbing calmness as blue light enveloped Rosemarta's body. She stood arrow straight as her eyes became white and sightless, blue lightning crackled around her like a net.

"Stop! What are you doing to her?" cried Morgen, sounding terrified. Mesai ignored him and focused on the entranced Rosemarta.

"Trilana, do you remember your parents?" she shook her head slowly.

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm trying but I cant"

"Do you remember the day they died?" she nodded.

"Yes"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Only, flashes, I cannot remember exactly"

"That's alright, tell me what you can" Rosemarta's sightless eyes lifted skyward.

"I remember walking along a road and then stopping suddenly. My parents turning to talk to someone a friend I think"

"Stop this! Stop it right now do you hear me? That's enough!" shouted Morgen. Again Mesai ignored him.

"Go on Trilana"

"A knife flashes in the light of the moons, my parents scream"

"Who is holing the knife?"

"I don't know"

"Where is Morgen?"

"I don't know. I can't see him. I don't think he's there yet"

"Where are you?"

"Hiding in the ditch with my eyes closed and my hands over my ears. Their screams are loud and strange and I can feel the wind created by beating wings"

"Stop it! Stop it! Leave her alone! Stop making her remember! I'll tell you my self! I'll tell you everything! Just leave her alone!" Morgen rushed forward, took Rosemarta by the shoulders and shook her. "Rose! Rosy girl wake up! Snap out of it! Please for the love of the gods!" tears were streaming down Morgens cheeks by this time. A fire lit his eyes as he turned to face Mesai and thrust an angry finger in his direction. "You! You bastard! How dare you do this to her! I'll kill you! You bastard!" Morgen launched himself at the immortal who calmly avoided the clumsy attack and knocked Morgen out cold with a fist to the back of the head.

"I would not allow you to get killed in the attempt. You still have a lot to answer for" Mesai turned back to Rosemarta as Grail set to removing Morgens spell components and rings, of which he only had three. All the while shaking his head muttering,

"Poor girl"

"Trilana, can you see Morgen now? Is he there?"

"No, he, wait…yes, yes I can see him now"

"Where is he?"

"He's coming up the road now. He's running. He kneeling down beside my parents and I'm climbing up out of the ditch. He sees me and tells me to turn around and close my eyes. I do as he tells me and there's a flash of light, the heat of flames, he incinerated their bodies"

"Do you remember anything else?" she shook her head and the blue light began to fade.

"No, I cant….not anymore…too tired…" the light vanished then and Rosemarta fell to the floor. Kalas went to her side.

"Will she be alright?" Mesai nodded.

"She should be after some rest. Take her up to her room wont you Kalas?" the minotar nodded, lifted Rosemarta into his arms and started up the stairs. Coming back around again Morgen rubbed the back of his head and got to his feet. He looked up in time to see Kalas ascending the stairs with Rosemarta. He shook his head as new tears threatened to spill forth from his eyes.

"And now Morgen tell me how did you find Rosemarta?"

"How many times am I supposed to repeat that damn story?" hissed Morgen irritate.

"So sorry, I would like to hear it just one more time and then that will be the end of it" Morgen sighed.

"Fine, it was dark, nearing midnight and I was traveling to Palanthas. I saw a pair of bodies blocking the road, I went to investigate. I found Rosemarta hiding in the ditch. I burned the bodies of her parents to spare her the pain of seeing them. It was hard enough for me"

"So you knew them then?"

"Yes I knew them, they were my friends. They had been staying at the Tower a few days previous"

"Do you know who killed them?" Morgen shrugged as convincingly as he could manage.

"Bandits I assume"

"You would assume wrong Morgen. The truth is _you _killed them" a deathly silence filled the common room and Morgen regarded Mesai in shock.

"What? You don't know what the hell your talking about"

"Don't I? Upon Par Salains order you Morgen Dasrenvair murdered Mistress Rosemarta's parents in cold blood. Admit it!"

"No! I did no such thing! I'm not a murderer!"

"Why continue to lie? No one here believes you"

"They must! You must! I swear to you, to all of you, to the gods that I did not kill anyone. They were my friends. What cause would I have had to kill them? I may be many things but a killer is not one of them. Ask anyone who knows me well enough and they will say the same. I didn't kill anyone, I never have" there was silence as Morgen stared franticly about the room, searching for any sign that at least one of them believed him and finding none. Mesai smiled smugly.

"_Anyone_ who knows you well? In that case what have you to say Par Salain?" Mesai looked over his shoulder at the door of the Inn where now stood the head of the Conclave himself.

"Par Salain" greeted Morgen, far warmer then he ever had before. The old white robe smiled and nodded.

"Hello old friend, haven't lost your knack for getting into trouble I see"

"It would seem not"

"Have a seat, I shall handle things from here" Morgen nodded and did as Par Salain bade him. The head of the Conclave walked slowly to stand beside his old 'friend' and placed a hand upon one of his shoulders before looking to Mesai, a sort of recognition lighting up his expression ever so slightly.

"What Morgen says is true. He had no part in their deaths, and I would like to know who it is you think you are to poke your nose into the business of the Conclave"

"A better man then you, you white robed bastard"

"You watch your mouth you"

"Mogen!" hissed Par Salain; gripping the old red robes shoulder tighter. Morgens eyes shifted between the head of the Conclave and the Immortal, he fell silent and lowered his eyes to the table. Par Salain nodded in approval and looked upon Mesai once more. "You want the truth? The whole story from start to finish? Fine then I shall tell you, of course the rest of you are more then welcome to stay and listen"

"And to keep an eye on the both of you" grumbled Grail as he fingered his hammer. "That's exactly what we intended to do" the brothers nodded and stepped closer to the table. A small smile tugged at Par Salains eyes, not doing proper justice to the laughter that danced in his old eyes. His voice was calm as he related the same story he had told to Morgen so many years ago.

"The axe that belongs to the Minotaur known as Kalas was indeed created by one of the child's ancestors and once belonged to a man named Kaz, of the same race of its current owner. The bird is the personified spirit of the axe, its guardian. You see the weapons full potential, its full power, have yet to be realized and that is the bird's soul purpose, to awaken the ax. But in order for that to happen it must first join it self with one of Rosemarta's blood line and it chose Rosemarta her self. But before this could happen a blood sacrifice was needed and that is why the bird destroyed the girl's parents. Morgen happened upon the scene just as it was finishing the job" tears began to flow down the old red robes cheeks again and he bowed his head. "Do you see now why we kept this from her? Imagine the pain, the distress it would have caused her if she knew that she was the reason for her parents deaths"

"That is why I swore my oath. I swore to Par Salain and upon my honor that I would take the secret of this tragedy to my grave. And that's what I would of done if not for you" his eyes narrowed upon Mesai. "You black hearted bastard. In less then a few minuets you have destroyed everything I worked so hard for. I hope you burn in hell!"

"You knew about this the whole time and you never told her? You her father? To the Abyss with whatever oath you made to the conclave you have no excuse not to tell her now. That poor girl has been through enough. Someone has to tell her and neither of you is leaving here until you do" Grail pulled his hammer from his back and took up his fighting stance. Khurn drew his sword, and Kalas, still absent of his axe, settled for cracking his knuckles loudly.

"I did not swear to the Conclave," muttered Morgen, whipping at his eyes. Par Salain's eyes swept the room and he nodded.

"Very well as you wish" he removed his hand from Morgens shoulder and made for the stairs. Only to find his way blocked my Mesai.

"Sorry Par Salain but I will not allow you to taint her mind with further lies"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't you? Come on Par Salain you know me better then that. Do you honestly think you could sell _me_ with that bullshit you were spouting?"

"I told nothing but the truth but you may believe what you like"

"Ha! Listen everyone; for the words I speak now will be the first truth you have heard today. Par Salain offered the hospitality of the Tower to young Trilana and her parents. When they left he ordered their executions, in order to protect his own sorry hide and to contribute to the death of an already dieing race. He man he ordered to carry it out was that man there," Mesai pointed to Morgen, who was now on his feet and shaking his head feverishly. "Morgen Dasrenvair willingly murdered Trilana's parents leaving her alive upon order from Par Salain and bringing her to the tower also upon his order so that he might make an experiment of her"

"No! That's a lie! I never did anything like that. Never in my life. I told you they were my friends. I found Rosemarta and took her in so that she might have a home. Tell him Par Salain!"

"Morgen, shut up" replied the head of the Conclave coldly, still facing Mesai.

"What?"

"I grow tired of this charade. I was tired long before this but I saw no reason to make a clean breast of it till now. Its true I did order their deaths. Those creatures had to die. Other mages and my self had taken great pains to ensure that their existence was kept a secret. What kind of panic do you think it would have caused if their existence had become known and what kind of suspicion would have fallen upon our efforts to hide them? They would have destroyed everything"

"Not so. They were here only to observe and study the human race so that they might learn how to blend in. How to co exist so that they might avoid joining the rest of their kind in extinction"

"Oh don't make me laugh. I know all about 'observation' and 'study' and so do you if I recall. Do you remember your own stay at the Tower Mesai?" Par Salain sneered. Grail tensed and made to advance upon the white robe.

"What did he do to you?"

"Peace Grail, it would not be wise for you to fight him. And yes Par Salain I remember, but do you? You experiments didn't produce very pleasant results did they?" for the first time a glimmer of fear showed in the old white robes eyes. It vanished as soon as it had come and he backed slowly away from the Immortal.

"Do as you please with the child I was finished with her a long time ago and as you think your selves so much more fit to tell her the truth then I go right a head. I'm finished here"

"Well I'm not! I don't understand any of this. What is he talking about Par Salain? What experiments? And what you said about Rosy and her parents, I don't understand"

"But you do Morgen, you always have" Par Salain turned to face his old 'friend' "You were suspicious of me and my intentions right from the start and you had a right to be for your suspicions were well founded. You even tried to kill me once when you discovered one of my more indelicate plans, from my own lips. When I 'saved her life' you foolishly cast your suspicions aside. You were right about me all along" Morgen's eyes widened, his body trembled, his mind raced to take in all he had just heard.

"Then it was you who…. and I?"

"Yes Morgen, you killed them. Those dreams you were having were not dreams at all. They were repressed memory's" this was a half-truth buried in a lie but Par Salain was determined that if he was to go down he would take someone with him. Morgen shook his head.

"No, I didn't, I couldn't have. No, dear gods no. No!" wailed Morgen as he thrust his hands into his hair and fell to his knees, weeping repeating over and over, "No, no, no"

"That is enough" all turned to see Rosemarta descending the stairs, just as well and strong as if nothing had happened. She placed a hand upon Mesai's shoulder, well as close to it as she could get, "Stand aside Mesai, I have a few things I wish to say now" the giant nodded and stood aside to allow her to pass. Rosemarta walked past Par Salain with out neither a word nor a glance. She walked to stand before Morgen, who remained where he was upon the floor, head bowed, waiting for the deathblow he was certain would come and finding himself thinking it justifiable. All was silence as Rosemarta stood looking down upon the man who had taken her in and raised her as his own child. A man she had been so cruel to in the last few years, that thinking on it now she was surprised and angry with her self.

"I remember now, almost everything. My parent's names and faces are still unknown to me but I remember our few nights spent at the Tower, the number of hours my parents spent with Par Salain in his office. I remember the night they were killed and who killed them. It was you Morgen"

"No" Morgen sobbed.

"But you were not alone" at this the old red robe looked up at last.

"What?"

"There were three others. Once the deed was done you collapsed and two white robes came to your side, a third one approached me where I still crouched in the ditch. They erased your memories and mine and gave us new ones. They took you down the road to where you could no longer see the bodies of my parents. They cleaned the blood from your hands, gave you a new dagger to replace the other, and gave you your pack. In your new memory you were on your way to Palanthas as was your frequent habit. They left me in the ditch with no memory of my past life or my name, and only minor memories of my parents. I knew my parents were dead but not how it had happened so when you told me it had been bandits I believed you because I could not think of any better answer. Your innocent Morgen and I forgive you for your part in this. For all you knew you were just trying to protect me" she smiled kindly upon him for the first time in a very long time. Morgen returned her smile and whipped at his eyes.

"Thank you Rosy" she nodded and turned to face Par Salain.

"You on the other hand I can never forgive. I once said that you were more black robe then I am, I had no idea at the time just how right I was"

"I slapped your smart mouth for that remark if I recall"

"Would you care to try it again?" Par Salain's eyes narrowed and shifted to everyone in the common room, all armed and would by no means stand for such an action.

"No I think I shall take my leave, I get the distinct feeling that I have over stayed my welcome. Come along Morgen" Par Salain turned to leave. Morgen rose to his feet and side glanced at Rosemarta; he did not move an inch from where he stood.

"Morgen?" the head of the Conclave stopped and turned to regard the elderly red robe questionably. Morgen met Par Salains eyes steadily.

"No Par Salain, if you are returning to the Tower you will do so alone. You were never any friend of mine, I always knew that I suppose but I see it all the clearer now. I will stay here and take my rightful place between you and Rosemarta as I should have been for all those years"

"Have a care Morgen. Do you understand the gravity of what you are saying?" Morgen nodded.

"I do and I accept it"

"You lived a fool so now you shall die one. I wish I could admire you for that" with this Par Salain turned and departed from the Inn of the Last Home. All was silence for a while some eyes on the door and others upon Rosemarta and Morgen. The silence broke when Mesai moved from where he had remained by the stairs to stand before Morgen. The giant immortal smiled and offered his hand that Morgen took slowly but firmly.

"I owe you an apology Morgen. I misjudged you. I was not aware that you were not in control of your actions, forgive me" Morgen smiled and shook his head.

"No need, I can understand why you thought the worst of me. I haven't exactly made an effort to make you think otherwise. I'm a right old ass and I know it. I've lived my life just as I please and I do not regret anything I have ever said or done. My way of life has gotten me in trouble more then once believe me" Mesai nodded.

"I do, welcome to Solace Morgen Dasrenvair I hope your stay will be a pleasant one from now on" he let go of Morgen's hand and went to sit at one of the tables, Kalas and Khurn joined him wordlessly. Grail walked over to Rosemarta.

"Well Tri…er which name would you prefer to be called by lass?"

"Rosemarta will be just fine Grail, it the name I've used all my life, no need to change that now" Morgen nodded his agreement and smiled at her.

"Right then, well Rosemarta I just want to say that, and I think I speak for everyone, that if that damn blasted white robe ever comes back here you wont be alone. You'll have us with you, your family" Family? Rosemarta looked to Kalas, Khurn and Mesai who smiled at her and nodded in confirmation to what the old dwarf had said. Rosemarta smiled.

"Thank you Grail" the dwarf nodded and went to sit with his friends. Rosemarta turned to face Morgen. "Lets go to a separate table, we have much to talk about" Morgen nodded.

"We do indeed Rosy" he followed her to one of the other tables. "Let me just say that I'm sorry Rosy. I should have known better then to trust Par Salain but I had no grounds to dispute him when he first told me that story. I truly believed that I was keeping my silence in order to protect you all those years. Had I known I would have told you I swear" Rosemarta nodded.

"I know Morgen. I'm sorry too for my cruelty toward you and my unwillingness to understand. I think that today should mark a new beginning for us. The past does not matter anymore"

"I'll drink to that Rosy girl" Rosemarta laughed and hailed for one ale and a glass of wine. Not long afterward a Paladin came running into the Inn. Sighting Mesai he rushed up to the table and snapped to attention.

"Sir I bring news from sir Lucius. He wishes to see you immediately"

"May I ask what for?"

"There is a large army nearing Solace" Mesai rose to his feet.

"Orignon?"

"I do not know sir but it is possible. Please sir you must hurry there is not much time"

"Lead the way" the Paladin departed with Mesai fast on his heels.

"Looks like we're in for another war lads" said Grail as he raised his mug and drank. Kalas and Khurn did the same.

"Looks that way Grail"

"Another war so soon? What's going on? If I may ask?"

"You may, see this is the one we've been waiting for. Mesai said that an old enemy of his would be coming after him sooner or later and that he would have an army with him. The one we fought recently against the Seekers was one we didn't plan on" replied Kalas before taking another drink.

"He's certainly chosen an inconvenient time to show up though. Our wounded haven't had time to heal our numbers will be smaller then we had intended them to be and the rest of us are still battle weary" this from Khurn.

"We'll still have a sizeable enough force to put up a decent fight lad"

"Especially if you have Morgen and I on your side" all eyes turned to Rosemarta who in turn looked to Morgen with a smile in her face. "What say you Morgen? Feel up to a little excitement?"

"Your welcome to it Rosy girl but I don't know about me. Not much of a fighter"

"Don't be ridiculous, you're a good hand in combat despite your reputation. There is no reason at all for you to just sit here and be useless. As for my self I have a debt to repay" she looked to the others and smiled.

"We would be glad of your aid Mistress Rosemarta, just make sure you tell Mesai when he returns" Rosemarta nodded and all returned to their drinks. By the time they were finished Mesai had returned, dressed now in a strange suit of blue armor that fit so closely to him that it might have been a second layer of skin rather then armor. All rose to their feet.

"What news lad?"

"Its Orignon alright I'll need all of you to come with me"

"Mesai?" said Rosemarta as she stepped forward with Morgen following. Mesai turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"Morgen and I wish to offer our services as mages in this battle, that is if you will have us"

"You are both more then welcome and I thank you. Well now my friends let us go join the Paladins on the field, we have time for a briefing before the battle starts" Mesai turned to depart and all followed him. As they walked Kalas turned to his brother.

"I may need to ask to borrow a sword from one of the Paladin's my brother"

"No need for that Kalas" the two Minotaurs turned to face Rosemarta who smiled at them before holding both of her hands out before her. A few muttered words and the axe appeared in her hands emanating a faint blue glow. "I believe this is yours"

"But Mistress Rosemarta"

"Take it Kalas. It is of no use to me since mages are forbidden from using such weapons and it is yours by right. It chose you remember? Take it" Kalas reached forward unsteady hands to grasp hold of the axe, which began to hum as if greeting him. Kalas smiled and lifted the weapon confidently.

"Thank you Mistress Rosemarta" the black robe smiled and nodded before continuing on to where Mesai was briefing the army on exactly what they could expect from his approaching enemy.

"You will not be fighting men you will be fighting elementals, specifically, fire, water, earth, air, and light. To defeat them you must use their counter element, fire against water and so on and so forth. The air elements are the most dangerous because they can suck the air from your lungs. If you see one dispatch it quickly. It will not be an easily won battle by any means but with the assistance of Mistress Rosemarta and Master Morgen I believe we shall attain victory. That being said I shall be at the front lines" he turned to regard the two mages. "Will you join me?" Rosemarta nodded.

"We shall"

"As will we" said Kalas and Khurn one.

"And me as well lad" said Grail as he swung his hammer from his back.

"Right then, let us prepare and may the gods smile upon us this day. Hail Mishakal!"

"Hail Mishakal!" echoed the Paladins. Lucius and the other officers began calling out orders and the army of Solace began forming into ranks. Rosemarta, Morgen, Kalas, Khurn, and Grail took their places in the front lines with Mesai and awaited the enemy's arrival.

"May I ask a favor of you and your brother Kalas?" asked Rosemarta, eyes fixed upon the ridge.

"Name it"

"Morgen and I will both be using very powerful spells, we will tire quickly and need to rest before continuing on with the battle. I wonder if I may count upon the both of you to guard our backs during our rest periods. I know it shall be an inconvenience but"

"Say no more Mistress Rosemarta consider it done. It would be an honor" she side glanced at Kalas then and smiled.

"Thank you" Kalas nodded and silence fell again. Rosemarta moved her eyes from the ridge to the perfectly clear sky above them. "It is a fine day to die, would you not say?" she had asked this of no one inpecticular and so she heard various muttered words of agreement.

"Rosy" the sound of Morgen's voice and his hand upon her sleeve brought her attention back to ground level. "Look" she followed the elder red robes gaze to behold a quartet of air and water elements that had crested the ridge. Rosemarta had never before seen an elemental, though she had read about them. They looked like men save for the fact that their bodies were comprised solely of a particular base element such as fire and that their faces were blank of any expression or feature what ever. Why only four she wondered? They currently held the high ground; why not just send down the first wave of their forces? When the wind began to pick up and a chill entered the air she had her answer.

"Morgen?"

"Way a head of you Rosy" Morgen took hold of one of Rosemarta's hands, lifting his other in the air, Rosemarta did the same. The two began to chant as one, erecting a shield large enough to encompass what they hoped was most of the army of Solace before the blizzard howled to monstrous life around them. It lasted only moments but its force was enough to reduce any plant life and soldiers unlucky enough to be caught outside the shield to solid ice.

Both mages leaned forward unsteadily as they let the shield fall. Kalas and Khurn both stepped forward to offer their strong arms, which were accepted wordlessly, to the weakened mages.

"What in the name of the Abyss was that?" Asked Khurn.

"What was the point more like" said Grail, running a hand through his beard.

"A test of our strength. Now the real battle will begin," replied Rosemarta as she straightened, her strength already returning. No sooner had the words left her mouth than trios of earth, fire, and water giants crested the ridge with thousands of their smaller brethren in tow.

"Ready Morgen?"

"Right with you Rosy" all eyes turned to Mesai who in turn looked to Lucius and the other officer Darius who in response raised his sword and shouted the charge, and thus the army of Solace charged forward to meet their foes.

Not but fifteen minuets or less into the battle Rosemarta could already see how slim their chances of victory were. Weapons on their own were useless, only magic did any damage at all against these creatures and only when it was an opposing element. Rosemarta caught her self-thanking the gods for the Paladins and begged the pardon of Nuitari for it. With out the high ground they were at a great disadvantage. With the high ground on their side the enemy could rain down upon them at will. They would eventually be over powered, not mater how powerful the Paladin's believed them selves to be or how much faith they had in Morgen and her own abilities.

Feeling her self-tiring again Rosemarta fell back to find Kalas who came hurriedly to take up his position at her side, she saw Morgen and Khurn do the same.

"You alright Mistress Rosemarta?"

"I will be in a few moments" her eyes settled upon the ridge again. "If we don't take control of that high ground we're done for. I need" just then a monstrous wind whipped up around them bringing with it a sand storm, fierce and blinding. Rosemarta covered her eyes as best she could and looked to her right, she could no longer see Kalas, she could no longer see anyone, or hear them. She dared not call out for if she did her mouth and lungs would fill with sand with in moments. Her only option was to move forward and hope to escape it. She had not gone but a few steps when a lone air elemental began making its way through the storm toward her. It said nothing, having no mouth with which to do so, merely raised a hand toward her. Instantly she felt all the air in her lungs vanish, squeezed out by the very hand that the air element still held toward her. She went to her knees gasping for air, drawing in sand instead which she could not expel because coughing was also impossibility now. Her heartbeat was too loud in her ears, her head felt like it was floating away and her vision was white rimmed. Just as she was about ready to give her self up for dead a massive sword swept through the air element, dissipating it and putting an end to the storm.

Still upon her knees Rosemarta coughed violently as the sudden rush of air returning to her lungs made her body acknowledge the presents of the sand that had managed to make its way in, where it had no business being at all.

"You all right lass?" asked Grail who had suddenly appeared at her side. She nodded weakly and managed,

"Yes" after a few moments she got to her feet. She looked to Mesai who stood before her, sword in hand. She did not need to guess at who had saved her life. She afforded him a smile, which he returned with a nod before returning to the battle. She looked around then and immediately spotted Kalas and Khurn but Morgen…was gone.

"Damn it" she looked to the ridge again. More elementals were coming, air, fire, earth, and water, still no sign of the light elements. "A fine time to get your self captured old man"

"Lady Mage?" Rosemarta turned to see Darius riding toward her with a small black and white pinto in tow. "Can you ride?"

"I can"

"Take this horse then and gain us that ridge"

"Right" Rosemarta mounted up and spurred the horse into a hard gallop. A water giant crested the ridge and started toward the Paladin's who were already engaged in a heavy battle with four other giants, two earth and two fire. Rosemarta turned about and rode straight for the water giant, an idea suddenly striking her. She rode for one of the giant's legs and moments before the horse would have collided with it she stood up and leaped toward it easily entering the water giant's body. She swam upward as fast as she could manage, for she could not hold her breath for long, to where the giants heart would have been had it had any actual need for one. Treading water she closed her eyes, made the hand gestures necessary and concentrated hard upon the spell she wanted, unable to say the words them selves. At first nothing happened then the beginnings of magic fire sparked between her hands, fire that could not be doused by water. It grew steadily larger until she held a ball of flame nearly as big as her self barely contained between her hands. The last word of the spell thundered in her brain and the fireball was let loose. The water giant burst destroying the two fire giants and one of the earth giants while partially damaging the third. The smaller elements below were completely washed away.

Another spell saved Rosemarta from a perilously high fall. Her horse had not gone far, she remounted and continued on toward the ridge. When she at last crested the ridge she took in the whole of the enemy force, which was far vaster then she, or any of them she would imagine, had originally thought. At the very back lines issuing orders stood the only living man amidst these soulless elemental soldiers. He was about Mesai's height, wearing the same sort of armor and cloaked in black. That had to be him, that had to be Orignon, but there was only one way to be sure. She looked around for Mesai but oddly she could not find him. Such a large man should have been easy to pick out even in the thick of a battle but as it was she could not. She turned her attention back to the enemy force and her eyes alighted upon a battalion of the up till now elusive light elements. They stood silent and still awaiting their orders and in the center of them all stood,

"Morgen" just as she was about to spur her horse forward Grail reached her side, puffing like a bellows.

"You aught not to run too far a head lass. Its dangerous to be on your own in a battle such as this" before Rosemarta could reply a fire element appeared before the dwarf and swung a sword of fame for his head. Grail blocked and the two traded blows, the elementals sword sending up parks and flashes of flame with every strike. Rosemarta readied a water dart but dared not cast it for fear of hitting Grail. So she watched, still holding the dart firmly, waiting for an opportunity to use it.

The old dwarf was beginning to tire his defense weakening. Sensing this the elemental increased its attack force, beating down the dwarf's defense until there was an opening. The flaming sword came down, striking Grail full in the face. Boiling skin from flesh, melting his eyes, and setting fire to his beard and hair. The dwarf fell and the fire element raised his sword for the deathblow. Before it had risen its sword above its head Rosemarta shouted the last and final word of her spell. A water dart pierced the fire element and it fizzed out of existence.

Rosemarta dismounted and knelt next to the old dwarfs side. She had not known him long but he had done so much for her already as to be one of the best friends she had ever had. His wounds were terrible; it was likely he would die from them. The thought made her heart twist painfully. Placing a hand to his throat she felt a life beat, it was faint but it was there, so there was a chance, slim but a chance anyhow. Seeing Darius near by she called out to him.

"Darius! Darius help me! Grail's been hurt!" hearing her even above the din the Elvin officer rode to her aid. Seeing Grail his face turned ashen.

"Dear gods"

"Can you help him?"

"I know someone who can" he dismounted, took the dwarf in his arms and placed him upon the foremost part of the saddle before mounting up again. He rode away with out another word to her. Watching them go Rosemarta felt tears in her eyes. Grail did not disserve to die, not that way.

"Damn it. Gods damn it to Hell!" her anger drove her to her feet and she found the cloaked figure again at the enemy back lines. She had power enough to incinerate him where he stood but knew that his life belonged to Mesai and that the giant would not look favorably upon anyone who robbed him of that right. She turned to look for the giant immortal again, finding him this time near at hand.

"Mesai! Mesai!" he turned and started at a run toward her.

"What is it?"

"Is that he? The man you spoke of?" she pointed to the cloaked man. Mesai nodded.

"Yes, that is Orignon"

"If he is killed will they all vanish? Will it be over?"

"Yes"

"Come on then" she started toward her horse, Mesai followed.

"What is it you have in mind?"

"I'm going to punch a hole through their lines, give you a direct path to him. I'm going to go rescue Morgen. Sound good?" Mesai nodded.

"Perfect"

"Get on then" he nodded again and mounted up behind Rosemarta, placing his hands gently and cautiously around her waist.

"By your leave"

"Not like there are many options for you to place them else where" Rosemarta chuckled before spurring her horse into a run.

She let go of the reigns to cast the force cone, which punched clear through the enemy lines, narrowly missing Orignon who turned in their direction and sneered when he recognized Mesai.

"He's all yours Mesai. Pound him good for Grail"

"I'll do better then that Mistress Rosemarta and thank you" Rosemarta nodded before leaping from the horse and making her way toward the light elements, who still had yet to move from their position.

Rosemarta knew what she had to do long before she had come with in their sight. Just as they turned their featureless faces toward her she vanished. She reappeared again next to Morgen; before they could react she and the elder mage were gone again, reappearing at a safe distance that afforded Rosemarta time to cast a darkness shroud over the light elements. Cut off from the light that they needed to exist they vanished one by one. Rosemarta lifted the spell and went to her knees to rest.

"Good work Rosy girl and thanks"

"Your welcome" both mages now took this opportunity to observe the field. Grails injury seemed to have spurred all into fighting harder; the Paladin army had now crested the ridge and was fighting fiercely. Mesai and Orignon were locked in a privet battle of legendary proportion, one that Rosemarta was sure the bards and storytellers would twist into one million differed versions somewhere down the line. All seemed to be going well for the defenders of Solace.

"What now?" asked Morgen, eyes sweeping back and forth over the field. Rosemarta had been about to answer that she did not know when her eyes alighted upon something she almost could not believe.

"Morgen, look" she pointed to a point just beyond what remained of the back of the enemy lines. There ten or more earth giants had formed together into an earth dragon that charged forward into the lines of unsuspecting Paladins, killing all in its wake.

"Gods save us" breathed Morgen.

"You know they wont" Rosemarta rose to her feet. "You aid the Paladins with the rest of the enemies Morgen, leave the dragon to me"

"As you wish Rosy girl, good luck" she nodded and the two went their separate ways. Rosemarta watched Morgen go before running toward the earth dragon, bringing to mind every water-based spell she could think of. A barrage of water darts launched at its hindquarters was enough to make it turn its attention from the fleeing Paladins to the lone black robed mage that dared to attack him from behind. He roared fiercely and struck out with his tail. Rosemarta rolled to duck the blow and brought down rain shower, washing a way a sizable portion of the dragon's body but not enough to stop it. The tail came again but by now she had run out of its reach. Arriving at the dragons head carefully aimed water dart washed away one of the beasts eyes. The dragon gave a thunderous roar and swatted savagely with one of its clawed front feet. With not enough time to doge the blow Rosemarta was hit full force and sent flying for a good thirty or more feet. There was a sharp pain as the back of her head connected with a rock. The world flickered in her sight and then vanished completely. Sensing a victory the dragon gave an evil cackle and started toward the unconscious mage.

It would have succeeded in his goal had not Kalas rushed forward to block its path, driving the dragon back and forcing its attention away from Rosemarta. He needed to get her back to the Inn but not while this creature still stood.

Mogen watched as the water giant, whose leg he had just basted away, collided with the two earth giants standing near it, reducing the both of them to massive piles of mud. A fire giant standing near by also fell victim to the falling water giant but instead of extinguishing completely it fell to its knees so the Paladins could have a better chance at finishing him off.

Morgen took advantage of the lull to see how Rosemarta was faring. He turned to see Kalas battling what remained of the earth dragon in her place and Rosemarta her self sprawled out on the ground.

"Rosy!" forgetting all else he ran to her side. He dropped to his knees and put an arm around her shoulders. "Rosy! Rosy girl open your eyes, speak to me" he placed a hand to the back of her head and brought it away smeared with blood. Morgen's heart gave a painful, frantic thud. He shook her gently. "No, Rosy don't you do this to me. Don't you die on me do you hear?" he looked up to see Kalas behead the earth dragon with one powerful stroke of his axe. "Kalas! Kalas please help me. Rosemarta's hurt badly, I can't carry her on my own. Besides that I'm still needed here. I know your opinion of me but please"

"Enough you don't need to say anymore red robe. I had every intention of doing so" while saying this Kalas placed his axe upon his back and stooped to take Rosemarta in his arms.

"Thank you" Kalas nodded and started off toward the Inn as fast as he could go. Morgen got to his feet and rejoined the battle with a strength born of vengeance, now it was personal.

"You're a fool Mesai! You knew this was coming one day. That I would find you and finish what we started all those years ago" grated Orignon as he and Mesai entered another dead lock.

"Yes I knew it and I prepared for it. Your time is at an end old friend. It ends today, it all ends today!" the dead lock broke and Orignon laughed as he and Mesai, who was taller then him by a foot and a half, began trading blows again.

"You can't beat me Mesai, admit it! You're going to lose this city and all your friends just like you did before! Just like you lost your wife"

"Shut up!" rage the like of which Mesai had never felt before, or perhaps he had and he had blocked the memory of it, for it was an ugly, evil feeling, filled the giant immortal to the point of bursting. His attacks increased in speed. Orignon couldn't keep up and was driven to his knees. His defense broke and Mesai's sword swept down to claim his head. It was over at last.

Morgen and the Paladins watched as all the elementals vanished, with their master dead there was nothing to hold them to these forms or to this world. The Paladins thrust their swords into the air and cheered. Lucius's voice could be heard above the din.

"Victory for Mishkal! Victory for Solace!" his cry was echoed by Darius and the other Paladins. The joy of victory was lost upon Morgen as he remembered Rosemarta. He had to go see her; celebration could wait this one time. Leaving the Paladins and clerics to attend to the dead and wounded, Morgen mounted a near by horse and rode back to Solace.


	37. Sacrifice and the Begining of Secrecy

Sacrifice and the Beginning of Secrecy

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée thirty-seven

Of all the insolence! All the arrogates! I expected as much from Rosemarta, but Morgen? How dare he! So he chooses to stand against me. Between Rosemarta, and I as he should have been for years he says. Very well if his wish is to die I have no reason not to grant it. None can be allowed to defy me so openly. I will not stand for it. I shall make an example of him to others who might think to challenge my authority. I know I shall regret it later. For there was a time when I thought well of him as a friend. But that time has past.

Tonight Tarrin and Roent will take their Test. I will remain here, as I must to oversee the outcome, which I believe shall be favorable. I shall take them both with me so that they might see exactly what happens to those who declare them selves my enemies, and so threaten the balance of the Conclave and its laws.

I do not expect Morgen to remain in Solace. For he knows that the next time Rosemarta and I meet there will be a duel to end all and one of us will fall. So soon after a battle Rosemarta will be in no condition to fight me. He will leave Solace to draw me away from her, to protect her. I have a good idea of where he will go, I will follow him there, and I will kill him there.

I've worked too hard for all I now have and I'm not about to let Morgen the Drunken Fool, and a human viceroy take it from me.

Rosemarta woke and did not immediately recognize where she was. This room was too large and bare to belong to the Inn of the Last Home and she did not know of anyone who might have taken her in. The sudden throbbing pain in the back of her head worked to jog her memory and brought her back to the night before. She had been lying unconscious upon one of the tables in the Inn, Kalas having taken her there after near fatal encounter with the earth dragon. When she had at last opened her eyes Morgen was at her side holding one of her hands.

"You gave me quite the fright Rosy girl. Thought I'd lost you for sure" there had been tears streaming down the old red robes eyes. She had managed a smile and squeezed his hand.

"We're all glad to see that your alright Rosemarta" this from Kalas who had been standing upon her opposite side holding her other hand. Rosemarta remembered how her heart had skipped a beat, something it had hardly ever done. Kalas had called her by name, dropping the title of mistress completely. It felt nice. She remembered the surge of fear that gripped her when she thought of Grail and asked to see him. The old dwarf had appeared swiftly as his short legs could carry him. His beard was gone never to grow back but other then that he was fine by the grace of Mishkal.

"Right here lass" she remembered the tears in her own eyes.

"I thought we had lost you old dwarf" Grail shook his head.

"Not getting rid of me that easy"

"You should rest now Rosy girl. I'll help you up to your room if"

"No, not here. I want to go home"

"Home?" she nodded and looked to Grail.

"Yes, please I want to go home" the dwarf nodded and pulled the key to the house out of a pocket in his tunic.

"Alright lass, as you wish"

"Thank you"

"Would you allow me the honor of carrying you Rosemarta?" Kalas had asked. She had nodded and tried to reason with the odd way her heart fluttered when he lifted her into his strong arms. She had been half asleep by the time they had got her to the front door. That was where she was now. In her own bed, in her own house, she was home.

The door of her bedroom opened then and a thin elderly woman with a kind but stern face with steel gray hair walked in with a towel and her black robes draped over one arm.

"So your up then are you? Good, good" she had a stern matronly like voice that made Rosemarta want to smile and cringe at the same time.

"Yes, um, who are you?"

"Me? My name is Mayvel. Gems asked me to come around and look after you and the house for a while until your well enough to do it your self. She suggested that I might stay on after the fact seeing as how you'll have more then enough work to do once your shop is in working order with out taking care of a house. Told her I would think about it. Now come on get up lets get you washed up. Come on, come on" while saying this Mayvel tossed aside the bed cloths and took hold of both Rosemarta's hands. Rosemarta's head began throbbing again but she did not know whether it was on account of her head injury or this headstrong nurse whom was now guiding/ pushing her toward the bathroom, where the wash tub was already filled with hot water. She would have to have a talk with Gems about this. She had survived a dragon all right but she did not know how much longer she would last at the hands of this old woman.

Morgen sat alone at a table in the Inn of the Last Home, drinking ale and waiting on his breakfast. All the wounded from the night previous had either been put to proper rooms or sent home. To look at the Inn now none would guess at the events of the day before. So much had happened in just less than twenty-four hours that most of it was only now starting to sink in and register properly in the elderly red robes mind. The battle in its self was significant but what affected him more was the fact that he had almost lost Rosemarta again. For the first time in many years he had felt afraid to the point of madness. The rush of joy at her eyes opening, which was something he did not think, he would ever feel again.

At last, now that the truth was out, their relationship could start taking a turn for the better again. The truth, oh dear gods the things he had said, what they had both said, to the head of the Conclave no less. Now a days Par Salain was not one to suffer open defiance. There would be consequences and they would be harsh. The confrontation between Rosemarta and Par Salain had been long in coming but it would come too soon now. If he came now Rosemarta would not stand a chance. For his crimes against the Head of the Conclave Morgen knew that his life was forfeit. He could not allow Par Salain to come here. Morgen knew what he had to do. He would ride to Palanthas, fight Par Salain there. He did not hold any ideas of surviving, not against Par Salain. Someone here would have to take care of Rosemarta, protect her until the time came, but who? Morgens eyes lit up as a name came to him. Kalas, of course, he would do it. He had to.

His breakfast arrived then; he thanked the barmaid and gave her extra steel. He ate in silence, making his plans as he did so. After having finished his meal he drank the last of his ale and walked up to his room to pack. He came back down and sat to wait for Kalas.

When the Minotaur at last arrived he was in the company of his brother and the giant Mesai. Morgen took a deep breath before rising to his feet and walking over to their table.

"Sir Kalas, I wonder if I might have a privet word with you?" Kalas shrugged.

"If you wish"

"Will you join me at my table then?"

"I will have a drink with my friend and my bother first if that is alright with you"

"Of course" Morgen nodded before departing back to his table. This would not be an easy task. It was likely that he would say no. But then he had agreed to hear what the elderly red robe had to say so there was a chance that he would agree. And on that chance Morgen was more then willing to gamble.

As he had said, after finishing a drink with his brother and Mesai, Kalas walked over to Morgens table and took a seat.

"Alright what is it you want to talk about red robe?" before Morgen could answer Rosemarta walked into the Inn in the company of an old woman that neither of them had ever seen before. She smiled at he both of them and made her way over to their table.

"Morning Morgen, Kalas"

"Morning Rosy girl"

"A very good morning to you indeed Rosemarta. How are you feeling?"

"A little light headed but other then that very well, thank you"

"Um pardon me Rosy girl but who is this?" Morgen looked to the old woman who looked back with the exact same cold appraisal.

"Oh yes forgive me this is"

"I can speak very well for my self young lady. My name is Mayvel and I was asked to care for Mistress Rosemarta until she is quite well enough to do so on her own again"

"Ah so you are her maid"

"If I did not have Mistress Rosemarta to worry over right now I would"

"Yes, yes I wonder if you might mind leaving us alone for a while?" Mayvel side glanced at Rosemarta who nodded. Mayvel sighed.

"Very well but don't keep her talking long. I only agreed to bring her here because she promised it would only be for a short time. She needs rest"

"Please don't talk of me as if I were not here" said Rosemarta as she eased down into the chair next to Morgen with Mayvel's assistance. The old woman sniffed before walking quietly away to stand by the bar, arms crossed.

"I too shall take my leave for now" Kalas rose from his seat and walked over to re join his brother and Mesai. Rosemarta's eyes fell to the bags beside Morgens chair.

"Will you be leaving then?"

"Yes Rosy I am afraid so"

"Today?"

"Yes"

"Where will you go?"

"Palanthas I think. It's been an unusually long time since I've been there. I have a few friends who are no doubt wondering what's become of me"

"No doubt" Rosemarta smiled but it was soon to fade. "Will you come back and see me sometime?"

"You know me Rosy, always on the road. Of course I'll be back sooner then you think" Morgen smiled and Rosemarta's own smile returned.

"Fare well then Morgen" the old red robe nodded.

"Fare well Rosy girl" he placed a hand upon her shoulder before getting to his feet. "Sir Kalas, I seem to have far more bags then I remember and insufficient strength to carry them. I wonder if you might give me a hand?" it was of course a ruse, he could have managed on his own but this was the only way he could think of to gain an opportunity to speak with Kalas alone and not arouse questions from Rosemarta later. Kalas looked to Rosemarta who nodded. Kalas sighed and walked over to pick up one of the bags. Morgen picked up the other and smiled at Rosemarta a final time before heading out the door.

"Just so you know red robe I am doing this only because Rosemarta wished it of me. I would do almost anything for her. I fought and killed an earth dragon for her, lest you doubt me bare that in mind" Morgen nodded.

"Of that I am aware. I know of the feelings you have for her sir Kalas, after only having known her a short time. She has always had that effect on people it seems. If I were to ask a favor of you and it concerned Rosemarta would you do it?"

"As long as it did not go against her wishes, yes I think I would. What is this favor you would have me do?" by this time they had reached the main road that cut through the tree top city. Morgen stopped just short of it and turned to face Kalas.

"I know your opinion of me Sir Kalas, you come by it honestly, but believe me when I say that I truly do love that girl, and I always have. I've always done all I thought I could do to protect her even to the point of opposing Par Salain. The Head of the Conclave has changed in ways that many, not even his closest friends can comprehend. He is determined to hold his position forever if possible. His dedication to his duty's as Head of the Conclave have led him close to madness. All in the Tower fear him. He executes the laws more strictly then ever before and he does not tolerate defiance. For what happened yesterday I have every reason to believe that Par Salain will come for me. I have no intention of going quietly and no doubt that he will kill me. If he comes here Rosemarta will fight him and in her current state she will die. That is why I am riding to Palanthas to draw him away from here and from her. A battle between them will come one day but it cannot be now. The favor that I would ask of you is that if I die, which I fully expect to, please take care of Rosemarta in my place. Protect her until the time comes, until she is strong enough to face Par Salain and stand a chance of winning. Will you grant me this favor?" Kalas was shocked to silence. He had never expected to hear such words coming from Morgen's mouth. In that moment his opinion of the elderly red robe changed entirely. He smiled.

"Forgive me Morgen, for like Mesai, I have greatly misjudged you. You are in fact a noble and selfless man. You have my respect and I shall grant the favor you ask of me gladly" Morgen smiled, this was the first time Kalas had used his name.

"Thank you Kalas. Thinking on it now I have a second favor to ask of you and that is that you not breath a word of what I have said to Rosemarta. If she knew that Par Salain was coming after me and what I planed to do she would charge a head into danger with out even thinking. So please, though I know it will grieve you, do not tell her anything of what I have said. Not until its time"

"And when will I know the proper time?"

"I will send word if I am able, if not one of my colleagues will"

"Very well then I shall grant you this favor also Morgen" Morgen smiled.

"My thanks again" he turned to fasten the bags to the saddle of his horse, which had been brought to him by a stable hand, before mounting up. "Fare well Kalas. I am in your debt"

"Fare well Morgen" the elderly red robe bowed before spurring his horse into a run. Kalas watched until the mage disappeared over the ridge before heading back up to the Inn. He would hate having to keep such a secret from her for so long but it was for her protection so he would keep it with out fail.

"Alright young lady time to get you back home" said Mayvel as she walked over to the table where Rosemarta was still seated.

"Not yet Mayvel there is something I must do first. Please? It wont take but a moment"

"What is it?"

"I need to write a letter. Could you please get me a piece of parchment, a quill and an ink pot?"

"You can write a letter at home"

"I must do it now. Please indulge me this one last time and I promise I shall go home straight to bed" Mayvel sighed.

"Oh all right, wait here" Mayvel departed from the Inn and returned a short while later with the things Rosemarta had asked for. "Fetched these for you from my house now finish up your letter and then I'm getting you home" she placed the items on the table before walking back to stand at the bar. Rosemarta smiled, she was actually getting to like the old woman very much even if she was a nag and tended to fuss. Rosemarta laid the parchment and inkpot upon the table. She dipped the quill and wrote:

Greetings Laddona Head of the Black Robes of the Tower of Wayreth

I hope this finds you well and at a time when it is convenient for you. I am sending this to say that I have decided to take up permanent residence in the town of Solace and open a shop as well. I humbly request that the following items be sent to me from my room at the Tower:

My harp

My desk and chairs

My black armchair, and all items connected to them

My wine glasses

My chess set

All of the books and scrolls in my privet library, small as it may be

My chest of drawers

My vanity table

My traveling trunk

Cloths

Shoes

And of course Gremelkin.

All other furnishings can be left in the room so that another might use them now that I shall no longer need them. Please get the afore mentioned items to me as soon as possible. I sincerely thank you for your kindness and consideration toward me during my time at the tower and hope that we may meet again some day.

Signed Rosemarta Dasrenvair Arch mage of the Black Robes.

This last part Rosemarta knew was a self-imposed title but one she felt she had earned and deserved. She waited for the ink to dry before folding the letter and sealing it by using as stick of black wax, which she heated by use of the decorative candle upon her table, and stamping it with the symbol of the three moons which all mages carried somewhere upon their person. This done she pulled a silver whistle from her sleeve and blew one long shrill note. A large crow flew in on of the open windows and came to land upon her shoulder.

"Hello Krif, prompt as always" the crow would have smiled if he could but settled for rubbing his head against her hair. Rosemarta smiled and gently stroked Krifs head. With the other hand she held up the letter. "You know where this is supposed to go and who it is for. Now go and a safe flight my friend" the crow nodded, took the letter in one foot before flying out the window and in the direction of the Tower of Wayreth. Rosemarta placed the whistle back in her sleeve and looked over her shoulder at Mayvel. "Alright Mayvel take me home"

"I fully intend to" the old woman strode forward and took hold of one of her arms gently but firmly. They passed Kalas on their way out. Rosemarta side glanced at the Minotaur and mouthed the words.

"Save me" Kalas laughed and returned to his table.

"Well what was it the red robe wanted Kalas?" asked Khurn before taking another drink of his ale. Kalas wondered whether it would be all right to tell his brother and Mesai about what was going on but then decided it would not be right to place his burden upon them. He would tell them eventually but not now.

"Just wanted to make amends that's all," said Kalas, and he left it at that. The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Rosemarta remaining at her home and he and Khurn carrying on as usual, helping the farmers who asked for their aid. In the back of his mind Kalas could not help worrying over Morgen and prayed, for Rosemarta's sake, that he would be all right.

Morgen rode as if he had a demon fast on his heels and he might as well of had. He caught himself thinking that a demon might be more pleasant then Par Salain. He slept with one eye open that night, though he knew that Par Salain would not attack him out in the open. That was not the way the Head of the Conclave operated. He had a plan; Morgen was sure of it and could some what guess at what it was. He would wait till his 'old friend' reached Palanthas and make his move then. Make a public example to those who would dare to defy his authority.

Morgen knew he would die and had accepted it. He asked for Luitari to grant him peace and lead him safely home.

By nightfall on the third day he arrived in Palanthas. He went first to Marz's house only to learn that his good friend had still not returned home. He had been gone for nearly seven months now and Mara did not know where he was. The last letter she had received from him had been from Balifor, a month ago. Their marriage had fallen upon hard times and so Marz had left in order to reconcile his thoughts and feelings. He had said that he would return only when Mara was ready for him to come home. Which would be soon Morgen gathered, judging by the look in Mara's eyes at the mention of her husband. He graciously declined the room she had offered him for the night, not wanting to place the burden he carried upon her and Jarrin. He decided to go to Jenna's instead.

Arriving at Jenna's mage were shop to find it closed he knocked upon the door. It was answered by a young man of about nineteen years with light mahogany hair, hazel eyes and wearing red robes.

"I'm sorry sir but we're closed. Come back tomorrow"

"I have business with Jenna boy let me in" before the young man could answer Jenna's voice called,

"Who is it Allen?"

"An elderly red robed mage Mistress Jenna, says he wants to talk to you"

"Name?"

"Morgen Dasrenvair" called Morgen. He heard Jenna sigh, then chuckle.

"Let him in Allen"

"Yes Mistress"

"Allen? You were a student at the Tower weren't you?"

"Yes Master Morgen. I just recently completed my Test. I am now Mistress Jenna's apprentice" while saying this Allen stood aside for Morgen to enter.

"You don't say? Well congratulations Allen you could not have chosen a better Mistress" Morgen winked and Allen colored slightly. Morgen walked a few steps before stopping, sudden realization striking him like a tidal wave. "Wait a moment. If you just completed your Test then that means"

"Yes Morgen, Tarrin and Roent have completed their Test also" this from Jenna who stood near the stairs leading up to her apartment.

"And?"

"White robes, both of them, just as Par Salain wanted. His Chosen of Suilari" Morgen felt him self-go weak in the knees and placed a hand upon a near by display case to steady him self.

"Gods help me, gods help us all"

"Par Salain and his chosen rode from the tower three days ago. Apparently they're coming here. Would you mind telling me what's going on Morgen?"

"I'll tell you everything Jenna I swear but could I rest for a while first?" Morgen licked his lips, which suddenly felt very dry. Jenna nodded.

"Come along. We'll go upstairs and have some tea. Allen, finish cleaning up and then join us"

"Yes Mistress" Jenna smiled at Allen before taking gentle hold of one of Morgens arms and helping him up the stairs.

"Did Par Salain say anything before leaving the Tower? Did he give a reason?" asked Morgen once he was seated comfortably in the armchair that Jenna had led him to.

"Not really. Only that he was going to complete some unfinished business" Morgen snorted.

"That's like him. If Antimodes or any of the other Conclave mages knew what he was really up to they would never stand for it. He can't afford for them to be a united front against him"

"What is really going on Morgen? You said you would tell me" while saying this Jenna fetched the kettle, which was already boiled, and set it upon an iron ring on the table. She placed some tealeaves inside it before fetching three cups, one for Allen when he joined them. She returned to her seat to allow the teatime to steep. Morgen nodded.

"Your right I did" he then related the entirety of what had happened yesterday between himself, Rosemarta and Par Salain. He made only brief mention of the battle because as compared to everything else it was not that important. Jenna listened quietly, pouring the tea and placing the appropriate amount of cream and sugar in her own cup before leaning back and taking a sip. Once he had said all there was to be said Morgen sat forward and fixed his own tea, waiting to hear what Jenna would say in response.

"So the unfinished business is you?" Morgen nodded.

"Yes, and now I wont just have him to fight it will be Tarrin and Roent too" Morgen took a sip of tea to steady him self. Allen, who had joined them by this point, sat silently in his chair, his face a grim mask. Jenna too kept her silence, this news affecting her more then she could have imagined. For all his faults Morgen was a good man and an even better friend. If his chance for wining against Par Salain had been slim, against all three of them he had none.

"Can I ask you a favor Jenna?" Morgen's voice was soft; almost flat so heavy was it with regret and remorse.

"What is it?"

"If I die, or if by some miracle I live, would you get a message to a Minotaur by the name of Kalas? He's a friend of Rosemarta's in Solace. He knows where I am and why. Tell him that he is not to tell Rosemarta of my fate not until the time comes. Do you understand?" Jenna nodded.

"Yes, I understand and I shall deliver the message, what ever the out come"

"How is Mistress Rosemarta?" asked Allen, desperate for a change in conversation. Morgen smiled slightly, grateful to talk of something else for a while.

"She is well. She has a house in Solace now. No doubt she will send away to the Tower for her things. She plans to open a shop also. Perhaps you could help her with that Jenna? Send her a few items to start off with?" Jenna smiled.

"I will do better then that Morgen. I have a spare storeroom full of over stocked items that I haven't gotten around to sorting through never mind selling. I could send Allen with the entirety of the storeroom loaded into my cart just as soon as all this is over. I could send the message with him also. Feel up to a little road trip my apprentice?" Allen colored slightly and looked down into his teacup.

"If your quite sure you could do with out me for a few days Mistress Jenna, I wouldn't mind undertaking the trip at all. Also I really would like to see Mistress Rosemarta again. It's been a long time" Jenna nodded.

"No doubting that. You know I think I might send a gift to her as well. I have Dragons Breath sitting in one of my other storerooms perhaps I'll give it to her. What do you think Morgen? Think she'll like it?" Morgens eyes widened at hearing the coveted staffs name.

"How on earth did you get your hands on that staff?"

"Par Salain sold it to me. Said it was of no use to him. Couldn't break its seal believe it or not. So do you think Rosemarta will like it or not?"

"She'll adore it I'm sure" Jenna chuckled.

"Its settled then" a comfortable silence descended upon them, all drank their tea and enjoyed it. When midnight came Jenna showed Morgen to the guest room, which was located next to Allen's room, not that the old red robe had forgotten where it was but because she simply felt like it. It was almost two o'clock by the time Morgen managed to fall asleep. Thoughts of his impending death and how close it was refusing to quiet until then.

Par Salain and the Chosen of Suilari arrived in Palanthas the following day. It was the middle of the afternoon. They took rooms at the Bores Head, Par Salain deciding to wait till sun set to carry out their mission here.

Word came to Morgen of their arrival by way of Allen, who had been in the market at the time and seen them with his own eyes. Morgan thanked the young red robe and retired up to his room to read through the two spell books that he carried with him at all times. Jenna brought him four of her own and he read them gratefully. He would need every spell he could get his hands on for the battle to come. Come sunset he was still in his room, reading and waiting.

"Morgen?" the old red robe looked up to see Jenna standing in the door to his room.

"Yes?"

"Their here, standing on the other side of the street" Morgen nodded and set the book aside. He said a silent prayer to Luitari before rising to his feet.

"Alright I'm ready" Morgen walked to the door and stopped when one of Jenna's hands took hold of his shoulder. He turned to her and smiled.

"No sense in trying to stop it now Jenna. Its too late for that" he took hold of her hand and gently lowered it. "Stay inside with Allen. I don't want either of you to get caught up in this. You wouldn't want me to die with a guilty conscious would you?" Jenna shook her head and returned his smile slightly. He placed a hand gently on her cheek and let go of her hand before heading down the stairs to the shop, where Allen was waiting by the door.

"You could flee Master Morgen. You do not have to face him"

"Yes Allen I do. If I flee he will come hunting for me. I'm too old to live the rest of my life on the run. Take care of Jenna, wont you?" Allen nodded.

"I shall. Good luck Master Morgen"

"I'll need it," muttered Morgen as he passed through the door into the street. As Jenna had said on the opposite side of the street facing him stood Par Salain. On either side of him stood Tarrin and Roent, fair-haired, blue eyed and cold just as Morgen remembered them.

"I am surprised to see you Morgen. I thought for sure that you would run" this from Par Salain, Tarrin and Roent sneered. Morgen sniffed.

"Run from a man older then me and two boys? I may be a coward but not that much so"

"You are going to die this day Morgen. For your betrayal and defiance"

"And to think there was a time when I called you friend" Par Salain nodded.

"A shame that those days had to come to an end"

"Those days never existed. You were never my friend. I was just too foolish to realize it"

"Thank the gods for that else my job would have been even more difficult. Enough talk, lets get this over and done with" Par Salain moved a hand into one of his pouches, Tarrin and Roent did the same.

"Ready when ever you are" Morgen slipped a hand into his left sleeve and grasped the hilt of his dagger tightly.

The three white robes attacked as one sending a volley of white arrows speeding toward the elderly red robe. Morgen drew his dagger with one hand, with the other he preformed the hand signals to form a shield. The arrows shattered against its invisible surface and Morgen charged forward toward Par Salain. The old white robe reached for his dagger and the two blades crossed with an almost musical clash. Tarrin and Roent went for their weapons to aid their master. Par Salain stayed them with a swift glance as he and Morgen continued trading blows.

The two elder mages battled fiercely with a strength that should have been impossible considering their years. Suddenly Par Salain leaped back, shouting the words of a force spell that sent Morgen flying for a good twenty plus feet. The old red robe fell hard, his dagger flying from his hand and skidding away under a near by bench.

Tarrin and Roent looked to Par Salain who nodded and signaled them to move into position. The two young white robes moved either side of Morgen, who had by now managed to get back on his feet. At another unspoken command from their master Tarrin and Roent unleashed twin fireballs that sped toward the apparently helpless red robe.

Morgen ducked and backward somersaulted to avoid the fireballs. He got to his knees, held his hands either side of him and shouted the words of a spell that found Tarrin and Roent bound tight by spider web, their mouths clogged with the same substance. The sound of clapping caused Morgen's head to snap up, his eyes trained upon Par Salain who was the source of it.

"Very good Morgen, I am impressed. Your talent as a mage speaks contrary to your title. Unfortunately I have neither time nor patients for this game any longer. Its time to end this" Par Salain bowed his head as his hands, which he held out before him, worked in a complicated pattern. Morgen felt his heart give a violent thump against his ribs. Dear gods, he knew this spell. Par Salain was mad, he had to be stopped, and he could not be allowed to cast this spell. Morgen tried to run forward, thinking to tackle Par Salain and break his concentration. His body would not obey, he could not move, the spell was already active. Gods have mercy.

The world around him went black, though he could still feel the street beneath him. Above him Suilari blinked to life, closer and brighter then he had ever before seen it. Out of its light, which did not banish the darkness but only served to enhance it, Paladins appeared in gleaming armor, brandishing swords. They surrounded him, raised their swords and charged as one. Their blades plunged into his body in perfect unison. Real and terrible pain twisted Morgens face and forced a silent scream from his lips. Suilari flashed banishing the darkness at last as white lightning filled the world of the spell. The lightning struck Morgen full force. The Paladins vanished and Morgen fell to his knees, agony twisting his body, his voiced robed from him, all his cries soundless. The lightning vanished, the spell broke, and Morgen fell onto the now blackened street and lay still.

Par Salain walked to stand next to the elderly red robe and knelt to feel for a life beat. He felt nothing, which was only to be expected, no one could have possibly…wait, no it couldn't be! Par Salain placed his hand to Morgen's throat again and leaned down to listen. There, he felt it, a life beat, faint, almost non-existent but it was there, there could be no mistaking it. There was breath also; shallow, slow, and soft but he could hear it. Miraculously Morgen still lived, for how long was anyone's guess. Par Salain stood and freed Tarrin and Roent, who rose hurriedly to their feet.

"Let us return to the Tower our business is done here" the two nodded and walked to stand next to their master. Par Salain looked down upon Morgen. "You survived, though I am not sure how. I will not kill you out right, I leave your fate, whether you live or die, in the hands of Luitari. Fare well old friend. We shall not meet again, one way or the other" he turned then and walked back down the street toward the Bores Head, where they had stabled their horses.

Jenna and Allen rushed out of the shop to kneel on either side of Morgen.

"He still lives, thank the gods. Help me get him inside Allen" Jenna took hold of one of Morgen's arms, Allen took the other. Between them they managed to get Morgen up to his room and lay him down upon the bed.

"Go buy some herbs Allen, anything that will help him get his strength back"

"Should I try to find a cleric?"

"We need those herbs now there's no time. You may try to find one afterward, now go" Allen nodded and departed to carry out the task that his mistress had given him. Jenna sat next to Morgen and placed a hand upon his face.

"Morgen? Can you hear me? Open your eyes. Please, I need you to open your eyes. Please Morgen, for me?" slowly Morgens eyes opened but only slightly. He looked upon her and managed a smile.

"Anything for you Jenna" tears sprang to her eyes and she bowed her head.

"Oh Morgen"

"No tears Jenna. Please…not for me" Morgens eyes went to the ceiling as he drew a breath that caused his body to shudder. "Jenna…you must not tell…Rosy what has…happened…to me. She must not know. Understand?" Jenna nodded.

"Yes, I understand. She will not hear of this, not till it is time. Don't talk any more Morgen. Save the strength that you have left. Allen will be back soon with the herbs. They will help you"

"You hope" Morgen closed his eyes. He thought of how furious Rosemarta would be when she learned the truth and that she had been lied to, not just by him but by Kalas also. _Forgive me Rosy_, the last thought to cross-Morgens mind as he fell into unconsciousness.


	38. Rose Blade

Rose Blade, the Knot Tightens

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée thirty-eight

I allowed Morgen to live out of whatever goodwill I once had toward him. Tarrin and Roent preformed to my expectations and carried out my orders with out question. They shall indeed prove very useful to me.

It has come to my attention that Laddona sent her apprentice Aruna to Solace with a wagonload of Rosemarta's belongings, including Gremelkin. Apparently she sent a message by way of the elderly crow Krif, explaining her current situation and requesting that they be sent to her. I am also aware that Jenna has sent Allen with a wagon of supplies to assist Rosemarta in the opening of her shop and a certain staff that had once belonged to me. I do hope that she enjoys her new life for it will not last long. There are forces at work below the surface here at the Tower. Under my very nose there are things and people working against me. As of yet I do not know who they are or what their plans are exactly. Until I do know I have decided to put a stop to all lessons and the Test. I will not allow any new mages to further muddy these already foul waters.

Under a cloudy sky that threatened showers Allen drove his wagon steadily and with purpose, keeping his cowl pulled low and always making sure that the letter his mistress had placed in his charge was secure in one of the inner pockets of his robes. The wagon was piled high with crates their contents ranging from glass jars of lizards teeth to rings, daggers, books, and scrolls, all tied securely down. One item of particular importance was leaning securely against the crook of the young red robes arm. Dragons Breath, wrapped in brown paper and tied with string. A rather undignified way to transport such a magnificent staff but it was to be a surprise.

Allen smiled to him self. He could not wait to see the look upon Rosemarta's face when she beheld it. His reasons for agreeing to ride to Solace were selfish in part. He had not seen the female black robe, now an Arch Mage, since he was a boy. He very much wished to see how she had changed and perhaps hear of her travels. These thoughts and hopes held firm in his heart and mind Allen continued on at a light and joyous pace.

Rosemarta sat at ease in the chair behind her desk. The sunlight shining through the large window of her new study fell full upon her as she sat with her eyes closed thinking on the past days events.

Krif had arrived back the day before last with Mistress Laddona's reply. The old crow had been well received by Kalas and the others. He had also managed to form a particularly close bond with Grail, the old dwarf even offering to build a house for the crow in one of the high branches of the Vallenwood tree in which the Inn had been built.

"Think of it as a gift from one senior citizen to another" Grail and winked and all had laughed, including Krif. Krif and his family had served the black robes of the Tower of Wayreth for centuries. Just as white robes used doves and red robes used starlings, black robes used crows to carry messages between them selves and the head of their order. Krif had chosen to serve Rosemarta for himself and was a good friend of Gremelkin, both of them sharing in their sense of duty toward her.

The day after that in late afternoon Aruna had arrived in Solace. Red haired and blue-eyed Aruna was just the same as Rosemarta remembered her. She was Laddona's apprentice now and it was she whom the Mistress of the Black robes had sent with her things, and Gremelkin. Rosemarta had felt her heart fill to bursting upon seeing the old warrior cat again. His appearance had startled a number of people, even Khurn, whom Kalas said did not have the best of relationships when it came to cats. However once they got past his mask and his mechanical leg they soon realized how special the ginger cat was. They still didn't know how special because for whatever reason Gremelkin had not chosen to talk to any of them. The warrior cat was playing a game with them. He would let his secret be known eventually. Rosemarta smiled, she could not wait to see the look on all their faces.

Both brothers had helped her move her furniture and other belongings into her house before accompanying her and Aruna to the Inn. It was then that she heard what troubling news that the young black robe had brought with her. Tarrin and Roent, they had completed their Test. They were white robes and both of them were Par Salains apprentices. Or so was the ruse. In reality they both served him not as apprentices but as spies and hit men. He had not ordered them to kill anyone but there had been threats and minor injuries. On top of that Par Salain had put a stop to the Test. Claiming that it was for the best considering current events. In truth the Head of the Conclave wanted time to gain control of the current mages of the Tower before allowing new ones to complicate things. He had not consulted the Conclave before doing this he had just gone right ahead and done it. That old bastard. One day soon, very soon, something was going to break. Some one was going to put him back in his place and Rosemarta hoped with all her heart that whoever it was left enough of him behind for her.

Aside from this the rest of Aruna's visit had been pleasant. She had unfortunately been unable to stay long, Laddona wishing for her to return to the Tower as soon as possible. They had wished each other well then parted on good terms. For some reason Kalas had followed after her. He had taken pains to make it seem as if he was doing no such thing and was merely stepping out for a while but Rosemarta knew better. She didn't think much of it. Whatever was said between them was none of her business.

Besides that stranger things had happened. Namely Mesai's disappearance. He had vanished from Solace on the night of the same day that Morgen had left for Palanthas. He had told no one else where he was going or why save for Grail, who when questioned said only that the giant immortal had some unfinished business to attend to. Mesai, the man was still very much a mystery to Rosemarta. She had never met an immortal before, had not known they existed. Vampires had eternal life but they could be killed, this she based on her own experience, though her encounter with the creatures of the night was something she would rather forget. Mesai it seemed was invulnerable to harm in all its forms. By all reason someone such as him should not have existed but she had seen him with her own eyes and he had saved her. She decided that if he ever did return she would make a point to sit down and talk to him.

She had spent all of last night arranging her books and scrolls upon the shelves, her wine glasses in the kitchen cupboard, her chess set upon a small table in the main room, her harp in her room next to the bed, her cloths in her chest of drawers, and her shoes with in the closet. This place looked and felt like home to her now. She could easily see her self remaining here forever and hoped that circumstances would permit it. The only thing left to do now was to get the shop in order. She did not know how but she was confident that something would turn up.

"Are you just going to sit there all day or are we going to go to the Inn and get something to eat? I'm starving" the sound of Gremelkin's voice in her head caused Rosemarta to smile.

"If you are that hungry why not ask Mayvel to prepare something for you?"

"Because I want to go out and I haven't finished playing with your friends yet" the warrior cat smiled and Rosemarta laughed*

"Alright we'll go. Do you ever plan on letting them know that you can talk?"

"Eventually yes. I'm waiting for the right moment"

"I see" Rosemarta opened her eyes and stood up. "Very well lets go"

"About time" Rosemarta laughed again and walked out into the main room.

"Gremelkin and I will be going to the Inn tonight Mayvel so you may go home for the night if you wish"

"All right I shall as soon as I have finished the cleaning and washing" called the old woman's voice from the kitchen.

"Don't work too hard Mayvel. Wouldn't want you to tire your self out"

"You bite your tongue and be on your way before I find my rolling pin and give you a clout" Rosemarta chuckled and followed Gremelkin downstairs, through the still empty shop, and out into the street.

"Feisty old thing isn't she?" said Gremelkin as they continued toward the Inn. Rosemarta laughed lightly and nodded.

"She is at that. Reminds me of someone I know"

"You hush" Rosemarta laughed again.

Arriving at the Inn they found Kalas, Khurn, and Lucius sitting together at one of the far tables. Spotting them at the door Kalas waved them over.

"Afternoon Rosemarta we were wondering if you would be joining us today what with all the work you must have on your hands"

"I finished late last night actually and decided I needed some time away"

"Well your more then welcome to join us"

"Thank you Kalas" Gremelkin leaped up on the table then and meowed his displeasure at having been ignored. Kalas chuckled and scratched behind the warrior cats left ear.

"You are welcome too of course Gremelkin" the warrior cat started purring and Rosemarta smiled, taking a seat across from Kalas.

"I want to thank the both of you again for helping me with my belongings"

"Do not mention it Rosemarta. We were more then happy to help right Khurn?"

"Right and more then happy to do so again when the time comes to put your shop in order"

"And who knows when that will be. I still do not know where I will get my items from but thank you. I will appreciate the help when the time comes" one of the bar maids came by then to ask for their orders. Rosemarta asked for a plate of ham and spiced potatoes, a glass of wine, and some salmon for Gremelkin. The four fell into conversation concerning her business venture and turning eventually to what the rest of them did for a living, not stopping even when their meals arrived. The brothers assisted the local farmers by fighting off goblin raiding parties and ogres. It was dangerous work but well appreciated and was never more then the brothers could handle. Lucius of course was head of the order of Paladins and a member of the Imperial League, of which Kalas and Khurn were also members.

"Matter of fact that's how the three of us met"

"You have known each other a very long time then?" Kalas nodded.

"Yes"

"I am curious Mistress Rosemarta, how long have you had Gremelkin?" asked Lucius as he pushed his empty plate aside and took up his mug of ale.

"Since I was a young child. Morgen got him for me"

"How did he become disfigured?" at this Gremelkin raised his head slightly from his meal. He winked at Rosemarta with his one good eye and continued eating. Rosemarta smiled at the ginger cat. This was a favorite story of his but he was enjoying his game far too much to tell them himself.

"He got into a fight with a wolf to protect me. He lost his leg and the right side of his face was badly mangled. But Kailin, the Towers healer, and Tongs, her gnome, were able to save him. It took him a while to get used to his new leg but after that, when his strength returned, it was almost as if it had never happened"

"You owe him your life then" Rosemarta nodded.

"Yes I suppose I do" she reached a hand out to pet the ginger cat. All three men smiled at Rosemarta and her feline guardian. Just then a young man, one of the farmer's boys whom Rosemarta had seen in the company of the brothers before came rushing into the Inn.

"Sir Kalas, sir Khurn! Come quickly!"

"Goblins?" asked Kalas as both he and his brother shot to their feet.

"Yes and a larger group then before"

"Right" Khurn followed the young man out with out hesitation while Kalas hung back and turned to Rosemarta.

"Sorry to leave so soon this shouldn't take long. You don't have to stay here but I would like to have a word with you later if that's alright"

"Of course Kalas. I will be here when you need me" he bowed to her before following after his brother. Not long afterward Lucius departed also, having been called away by one of the Paladins. Rosemarta ate the rest of her meal in silence then picked up her wine glass and sat back in her chair. Between looking upon the chair that Kalas had been sitting in she sipped at her wine. At the sound of Gremelkin chuckling she looked up.

"What?"

"Don't you what me. You like him don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"I can see right through you, almost literally. The eye that I have left sees quite well. Well enough to see the way you look at him, the short intake of breath when ever he says your name, the way every inch of you begs for him to move closer. You care for him and the sooner you admit that the better" Rosemarta could feel her self-blushing. She did not want to believe that what the cat was saying was true even though deep down she knew that it was. But how could it be? She hadn't known him for that long. This was like Collin all over again. Except that Kalas had not said anything in relation to his own feelings, if he had any for her at all. Rosemarta shook her head.

"If I care for him at all it is as a friend and nothing more" Gremelkin sniffed.

"You just keep telling your self that" the warrior cat curled up on the table and didn't say another word. Rosemarta sipped at her wine and was equally as silent as the cat.

The time passed with out the black robes notice. It was soon the dinner hour and Grail arrived still dressed in his carpenter's cloths. Spotting Rosemarta and Gremelkin he walked over to them.

"Evening lass, you as well fur ball" Gremelkin snickered, only Rosemarta heard him. "Just finished the house for Krif. I'll be putting it up tomorrow"

"He will appreciate it very much Grail, thank you"

"Where is that old bird anyway?"

"He's either out hunting or napping in my study. He may be around later. Busy day?" asked Rosemarta, eyeing the old dwarfs cloths.

"Sort of. Gems asked me to come in and help in the kitchen today after work. She sometimes does that if she's short staffed or something. I don't mind. Its light work compared to carpentry"

"I can imagine"

"Speaking of work though I was thinking I might make some display cases for you when the time comes what do you think?"

"That would be wonderful thank you. I just hope it wont be too much extra work for you"

"Don't worry about that. I can handle it well enough. Not like I'm exactly swamped at the moment anyway"

"Grail? Is that you?" Gems voice from the kitchen. The old dwarf smiled and turned.

"Yeah Gems its me"

"Well get in here then I need help!" Grail laughed.

"I had better go, you don't want to see Gems when she's angry and my old skull, thick though it is, can only take so many blows to the head from an ion skillet. I'll talk to you some more later" Rosemarta laughed and watched the old dwarf as he walked toward the kitchen. She drank the last of her wine and continued waiting for Kalas. An hour or so later the brothers arrived back, covered in dirt and goblin blood, both grinning from ear to ear as only Minotaurs could.

"Our best day yet brother!" laughed Khurn as he and Kalas stumbled up to the bar, where Grail now stood cleaning glasses.

"And why is that if I might ask?" asked the old dwarf, not stopping in his work as he did so.

"You should have seen it Grail. We had those cowards on the run faster then…" as Khurn went into his tirade Kalas picked up a mug of ale and walked over to Rosemarta.

"Sorry we took so long. Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yes"

"Sorry I didn't expect for it to take so long. I'll make it up to you and I still want to talk but would you mind if I went upstairs and cleaned up first?" Rosemarta smiled and shook her head.

"Not at all, go right a head" Kalas smiled at her before setting his mug of ale down and hurrying for the stairs. Khurn followed him not long afterward, his story having reached its end, and Gems having shooed him away saying that his smell would taint the ale.

When Kalas came back down he sat next to Rosemarta, picked up his ale in one hand, and began petting the still napping Gremelkin with the other.

"If there is something troubling you Kalas you know you can talk to me. In a short time we have been through much together. You can say what ever you want and I will listen"

"Its about Khurn. He" before Kalas could say anything more another voice cut above the noise of the Inn. A voice Rosemarta knew, a voice asking where she could be found. Rosemarta leaped up from the table, walked out of the Inn and leaned out over the railing to see a young man in red robes, with light mahogany hair.

"Allen!" she called. The young red robe turned, looked up and smiled at her, hazel eyes shining.

"Greetings Mistress Rosemarta" he raised a hand in greeting; Rosemarta returned it before heading back into the Inn. She walked up to Kalas, Gremelkin was awake now and sitting up on the table.

"Sorry Kalas but could you hold that thought for a while? There is someone that I would like both you and Khurn to meet" Kalas nodded and smiled.

"Alright we can talk another time. As soon as my brother comes down we shall join you" Rosemarta bowed before heading out again, Gremelkin following close behind her. Allen had by this time stepped down from the drivers seat and now stood beside the wagon. He smiled happily at Rosemarta and Gremelkin as they approached.

"Allen what a wonderful surprise. It's been too long" while saying this Rosemarta placed her arms around the young red robe. Allen nodded and returned her embrace.

"Indeed it has been, far too long. Its good to see you" he looked down at the warrior cat and smiled, "You as well Gremelkin" the ginger cat smiled and winked at the young red robe.

"What brings you to Solace?" Rosemarta stepped back out of Allen's embrace but both of her hands remained upon his shoulders.

"Partly my desire to see you again and partly on the behalf of my mistress Lady Jenna. She charged me with delivering these things to you. The entire contents of this wagon belongs to you now" Rosemarta's eyes widened.

"All of it?" Allen nodded.

"Yes, if you will allow me?" Rosemarta removed her hands from Allen's shoulders and he turned to climb up on the wagon again. A note had been nailed on top of one of the crates. Allen removed it and handed it to Rosemarta. He then watched as she read it, his smile growing with each second.

Dear Rosemarta,

I hope this finds you well. Now that you are an Arch Mage I was unsure if I should address you as such but we have known each other for long enough to call one another by our first names. I'm sure you'll agree. Contained within these crates are the entire contents of my spare storeroom. Morgen told me you are planning to open a mage wears shop in Solace so I know that you will be able to put these things to good use. I have sent one other item also. A special gift just for you. I hope you like it.

Signed Lady Jenna mage of the red robes and owner of the Mage Wear Shop in Palanthas.

Rosemarta looked up at Allen.

"Special gift?" Allen nodded.

"Yes, its right here" he turned and climbed up to the drivers seat again to remove the long brown paper wrapped package that had been resting against the crook of his arm the whole way. He handed it to Rosemarta who slowly began to remove the paper. Rosemarta's eyes lit up as she beheld the staff's magnificence. It was as black of obsidian and completely smooth. A silver dragon clung to the top of it with its clawed front feet while its back feet held on lower down. Its tail wrapped around the staff three times and its snaking neck stretched out beyond its front feet by a good three inches. Its mouth was wide open in a vicious snarl, showing rows of gleaming teeth.

"By the gods" breathed Rosemarta. Allen chuckled.

"Lady Jenna knew you would like it. Its called Dragons Breath"

"When you return to Palanthas tell Jenna thank you from me and that I shall treasure this staff always"

"I'll tell her. Now do you know anyone that could help us with these crates?" it was Rosemarta's turn to smile as she held her new staff off to the side.

"As a matter of fact I do" she turned toward the steps that led up to the Inn so see Kalas and Khurn coming down to join them. "Allen this is Kalas and Khurn, two good friends of mine. Kalas, Khurn, this is Allen I knew him when he was a student at the Tower" Allen bowed to the two Minotaurs.

"It's a pleasure good sirs"

"The pleasure is ours Allen. Any friend of Rosemarta's is welcome here" Kalas's eyes shifted to Dragons Breath. "That is a fine staff you have there Rosemarta"

"Thank you Kalas. A gift from Jenna"

"Very generous of her"

"Generous indeed" intoned Khurn, as he looked the wagon over. "Did she send her entire shop here or something?" Allen shook his head.

"Just the spare store room. Things she hadn't sorted through yet or put out for sale"

"I see, well my brother lets get to work"

"Right" Kalas nodded and followed Khurn to the back of the wagon. Allen went with them. The two Minotaurs could carry four crates each, Allen could carry two.

"Lead the way Rosemarta" the black robe nodded and led the way back up the stairs and across the boardwalks to her house. She opened the door and stood aside for them to enter. Rosemarta leaned her new staff against one wall before following them back. She could carry one crate at least. After the passing of a half hour they were half way done. From below on the road a voice called.

"Could you use a hand?" Rosemarta looked over the railing to see a tall dark haired soldier, or at least that's what he appeared to be. Another man with long silver hair stood with him, a pair of twin swords on his back.

"No thank you we're doing well enough on our own"

"Alright what ever you say" the two men departed and walked toward one of the staircases that would take them up to the tree top city. There was something about those two men that Rosemarta didn't like but there was no time to worry about them now. Placing them to the back of her mind for now Rosemarta walked back down to the wagon to fetch another crate.

It was two hours before they had all the crates stacked inside the shop. After placing the last crate Khurn heaved a sigh.

"That's the last of them. I'd say this calls for a drink and a good meal. What say you Kalas?"

"I'd say I completely agree with you Khurn"

"As would I. Will you join us Allen?"

"Stampeding horses couldn't keep me from it"

"Lets go then last one there picks up the tab" with this Khurn turned and walked out of the shop. Rosemarta followed him; Kalas was about to do the same when Allen took hold of his arm.

"I have a message for you from Lady Jenna. Its about Master Morgen" Kalas nodded and turned to face the young red robe.

"Alright let me see it" Allen pulled the letter from one of the inner pockets of his robes and placed it in Kalas's waiting hand. Kalas cracked the seal, unfolded the letter and read:

Greetings Sir Kalas of Solace

This is to inform you that two nights ago Morgen Dasrenvair fought and was defeated by Par Salain and his Chosen of Solinari. He did not die but remains in a weakened condition. He can barely sit up and cannot walk on his own. But despite this he shall be attending the secret conclave to be held here in Palanthas tomorrow night. In light of these events it is clear we can sit idle by no longer. We will decide what is to be done and you shall be informed. Keep your silence till then. I know it must be hard for you harder still now that you know of Morgens fate. It will not be for much longer.

Signed Lady Jenna mage of the red robes and owner of the Mage Wear Shop in Palanthas.

Kalas crumpled the letter and hung his head. Allen felt himself moved by pity.

"What happened to Master Morgen is terrible and you must know what it will do to Rosemarta and what will happen if she finds out now. I too am forbidden to speak of what has happened with her. And it hurts me just as much. But it is for her safety. Master Morgen's sacrifice will have been for nothing if either of us breaks our silence now. You are not alone sir Kalas" Kalas looked up then and placed a hand upon Allen's shoulder.

"Thank you Allen. I have survived thus far I can last a little longer" Allen smiled and nodded.

"As can I. Now we had best be on our way before we cause any suspicion" Kalas nodded, placing the letter in his tunic, and the two walked side by side to the Inn. All the while Kalas wondered how Rosemarta would react when she realized she had been lied to for so long.

When the two arrived at the Inn they found Rosemarta and Khurn already seated at one of the tables nearest the bar. Khurn smiled at them as they approached.

"Well young mage it looks like your buying tonight"

"I can't ask you to do that Allen. I'll pay" this from Rosemarta, a kind smile upon her face. Allen laughed and shook his head.

"Its alright Mistress Rosemarta, I'm the last to the table so I fill the bill. I have enough don't worry about that"

"In that case I say we have a ham roast with potatoes, what say you Kalas"

"I'd say that sounds perfect"

"Very well then, and to drink?" asked Allen.

"Two ales each for my brother and I, and for your self Mistress Rosemarta?"

"Just one glass of wine will suit me just fine"

"I think I'll join you in that. All right well I suppose I'll go place our order. Be back in a minuet" Rosemarta watched Allen walk up to the bar before turning back to the brothers.

"Its not fair to ask so much money of him"

"You heard what he said Rosemarta, fair is fair. Besides he seems good spirited enough about it"

"But"

"Please Mistress Rosemarta. Its really alright I can cover it" Rosemarta turned to see Allen standing behind her with a grin on his young face and holding a tray with their drinks. Rosemarta returned his smile and shrugged.

"Very well I shall not say another word about it" Allen nodded slightly and winked before setting the drinks down on the table and taking his seat. Khurn picked up his first mug of ale and raised it in a toast.

"To friendship and fine ale" Kalas raised his mug to meet his brothers. Rosemarta and Allen raised their wine glasses.

"And to the gods of magic. My they watch over, bless, and keep us all"

"Cheers" all four drank. Out of the corner of her eye Rosemarta spotted two others who had joined in their toast. Two who were unwelcome. It was the two human men from before. Now at eye level with them she decided that they must be soldiers, or mercenaries. Both men wore breastplates over leather armor and long capes. The dark haired man had steely blue eyes and carried a long sword on his left hip. His companion stood behind him, his silver hair glowing dully in the fading light of day and his eyes such a rich shade of brown that they almost seemed orange. The uneasy feeling that Rosemarta had had about them before had grown stronger now that she was face to face with them.

"I dearly hope that for your own safety you were not just eavesdropping upon us gentlemen" Rosemarta's tone was edged with ice but neither of the men showed any sign of having taken note of it. The dark haired man shook his head.

"Far from it. Or at least that was not our intention. But you see since we are standing so close by we could not help but overhear"

"Really? Do you mind if I ask for your names?"

"Not at all. My name is Lord Zane. The man you see with me is Kadan, by friend and bodyguard. I am a black smith"

"Oh are you? Tell me why does a black smith need a bodyguard?" the look of one who's been caught in a lie flashed briefly over Lord Zane's face as he said,

"A great many dangerous men on the road these days. One cannot be too careful"

"You do not look like the sort who cannot take care of him self. Enough of this game who are you?" Zane regarded Rosemarta silently and one of Kadan's hands slowly moved to the hilt of one of his swords. Kalas and Khurn tensed, Rosemarta remained motionless. Zane swiftly moved a hand to stay his friend, never taking his eyes from Rosemarta.

"Would you believe that I am a prince on the run from his fathers enemies?"

"Not for a moment. Do you take me for a fool?" Zane smiled.

"Then I am just what I said I am. A black smith you just happens to have a very loyal and skilled friend" Zane bowed and he and Kadan departed from the Inn of the Last Home. Rosemarta watched them go before turning back to her friends.

"I don't trust either of those men. Zane, what ever and who ever he is, is obviously lying. We had best keep our eyes open my friends. I have a feeling that things around her are about to take a drastic change for the worse" Kalas and Allen shared a knowing glance over the rims of their drinks.

If you only knew how right you are Rosemarta, thought Kalas as he set his mug down and his eyes wandered to the door of the Inn.

The next morning Gremelkin woke, stretched and walked into Rosemarta's room to find her still asleep. Allen had departed for Palanthas the previous day at sun set and Rosemarta had been up most of the night unpacking the crates, one of which had contained a logbook that she had set upon her desk. She was half way done with the crates. Once they were all open and unpacked she would have to begin her inventory. Gremelkin hoped she didn't end up working her self to exhaustion every night.

"Rise and shine sleepy head" said the warrior cat as he leaped up onto the bed. Rosemarta groaned.

"Not yet, I'm too tired"

"That's not my fault. I told you not to stay up so late"

"Go on a head to the Inn with out me"

"Will you be joining me later?"

"Don't know I have a lot of work to do still" Gremelkin sighed.

"Oh very well suit your self" the old can turned, jumped down from the bed, walked back into the main room of the house and made his way to the stairs that led down to the shop. He climbed up onto the windowsill and pressed one paw against the glass. The window swung open, Gremelkin jumped out and started walking toward the Inn.

Upon arriving he spotted Kalas sitting alone at one of the tables. The old cat smiled to himself, walked over to the Minotaur and rubbed up against his leg with a shameless, "Meow" Kalas looked down and smiled.

"Well hello there Gremelkin, what might you be doing here alone?" as Kalas bent to pick him up Gremelkin couldn't help thinking that he could very well ask the same question, for the dark mahogany Minotaur was never with out his younger brother. Kalas set the warrior cat before him upon the table and began petting him. He was quiet for a long time staring into the ginger cats one good eye. Its rusty color was rich, full of life, and an intelligence and wisdom he was sure he had never seen in any other cat before. Gremelkin was special and not just because he wore a leather mask to cover a scared face or had a mechanical leg to replace one he had lost. There was something more and Kalas suddenly had a suspicion as to what it was. "I do not know if I am right about this but I think I might be. I know you can understand me Gremelkin so I don't feel like a fool speaking to you like this. I want you to know. I care for your mistress very much. I would do anything to protect her and if she were to stand before the gate of the Abyss I would stand next to her and follow her into it. But now I am keeping a secret from her. A terrible one that I know she will hate me for. I spoke to Aruna and asked her how she thought Rosemarta will react but you know her better so I ask you, how will Rosemarta take being lied to by me?" Gremelkin sat silent for a moment sensing that the time for his game to come to and end was nigh and knowing that he could not deny an answer to such a heart felt question. The old cat nodded.

"I know you care for her. I have seen it in the way you look at her and the way you speak to her. She knows you care for her also and I think, I know, that if you explain your reasons for keeping your silence she will understand. She will not hate you for wanting to protect you. Of that you can be certain" Kalas's eyes grew wide but only for a moment. His look of surprise melted into a smile.

"I knew it. You're her familiar so you couldn't be any ordinary cat" Gremelkin chuckled.

"I suppose I should have known better then to think I can fool you. Make no mistake though I am just a cat. Notice how you can only hear my voice in your mind. I have no vocal cords and so I cannot speak as you do but I can communicate telepathically. But that is the extent of my powers. I cannot use magic, fly, or transform. I'm not all seeing or all knowing and I cannot predict the future but when it comes to wisdom and a knowledge of Rosemarta's feelings I will say that I have an edge on most" the warrior cat smiled and Kalas returned it.

"You are also very eloquent for a cat" Gremelkin nodded.

"I will agree" the two shared a laugh. The two enjoyed breakfast together and talked a while before Gremelkin curled up on the table and slipped into a nap. A little while later Khurn came down from the room he shared at the Inn with his brother. Seeing him seated with the cat he smiled slightly and walked over to sit across from him.

"Morning brother, you're looking rather cheerful"

"I have reason to be I've just come to realize just how special Gremelkin here is"

"Oh? What makes you say that brother? He still looks just the same to me"

"Our little friend here can speak Khurn" the white Minotaur regarded his brother silently before clearing his throat and smiling somewhat strangely.

"Do you feel quite well brother? Perhaps you should go lie down"

"I feel quite well Khurn, I've told you the truth" before Khurn could say more Grail walked in, hoping to pick up some breakfast before starting his day's work. Seeing the brothers seated together Grail walked over to them.

"Morning lads any news?"

"Yes actually apparently Kalas believes that Gremelkin there can talk"

"Oh? Is that so?"

"I tell you he can"

"Yes I can now would you all kindly refrain from talking so loudly? I am trying to nap," muttered Gremelkin irritated, opening his one good eye ever so slightly before closing it again. Grail and Khurn exchanged glances.

"Well it seems you were right Kalas"

"I told you"

"He is Rosemarta's cat after all so I suppose we really shouldn't be all that surprised" Grail chuckled before taking his seat.

"Speaking of Rosemarta where is she this morning Gremelkin? Why did she not come in with you?"

"She was up very late last night working. Too tired to get out of bed this morning. Said she might be around in the afternoon"

"I do hope so. I still have something I wish to talk to her about"

"Think you'll be up to another round of crop dusting in the mean time brother?" asked Khurn before taking a drink of the ale that had been set before him. Kalas smiled and nodded.

"Always"

"Speaking of working too hard you two don't over do it now do you hear?"

"Loud and clear Grail don't worry"

"Good because if I have to stop my work to come and save either of you I can guarantee an ass kicking you will never forget" the three shared a laugh and Gremelkin smiled.

Later that day, after all the crates were unpacked, a home made lunch, and much prodding from Mayvel and Gremelkin, Rosemarta at last closed her log book, which was still far from completion, picked up her staff, headed out the door of her shop and made her way toward the Inn of the Last Home. She arrived to find Kalas sitting alone at one of the tables enjoying ale. She smiled and walked over to join him.

"After noon Kalas, back from another day of field sweeping?" she asked, eyeing the dust on his cloths and the still slightly visible smears of goblin blood on his axe. He smiled at her.

"Afternoon to you as well Rosemarta and yes. Khurn is upstairs getting washed up. I'll be doing the same in a moment. Where is Gremelkin?"

"Back at the house taking his midday nap" she smiled and leaned back against her chair, "And judging by that sparkle in your eyes Kalas you've discovered Gremelkin's special talent"

"I did indeed Rosemarta. Though I suppose I shouldn't have been so surprised. He is your familiar after all is he not?" Rosemarta nodded.

"He is. I would have told you he could talk sooner but he wanted to play his little game for a while. So I let him have his fun. I hope you are not cross for having been deceived" Kalas shook his head.

"Not at all. It was all in good fun, I understand"

"I am glad to hear that" a short silence passed between them and Rosemarta leaned forward to rest her arms upon the table. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about yesterday?" Kalas became somber and nodded.

"As I started to say yesterday it's about Khurn. He's my only brother Rosemarta. If anything were to happen to him…I don't know what I would do. I know he is a good fighter but even so I worry about him. Sometimes he can be very sure of him self and his abilities and that can be very dangerous. I bought this for him" Kalas pulled a long sword in a black sheath up from under the table and placed it between him self and Rosemarta. It was a simple design. The curved cross bar and the blood groove in the blade were engraved with ivy. The hilt was black leather and the pommel was a disk of steel with was engraved the same way as the cross bar and blood groove. "I was hoping maybe you could enchant it. Make it unbreakable or something. Could you?" Rosemarta thought for a while before smiling at Kalas and nodding.

"Yes I think I can. Once you and Khurn are ready come to my shop and I will do this for you" Kalas smiled at her.

"Thank you Rosemarta. You don't know how much this means to me"

"Yes I think I do" with this Rosemarta stood, picked up her staff in one hand then the sword in the other. "Just give me a few minuets to get ready. I'll be waiting for you at my shop" Kalas nodded and watched Rosemarta as she departed before drinking the last of his ale and walking up stairs to see if his brother was ready yet.

"Rosemarta?" called Kalas as he knocked upon the door of the shop, Khurn stood behind him.

"Come in the doors open" replied Rosemarta. The two Minotaurs walked in to see Rosemarta standing at her desk, her logbook safely put away, not because she feared it being stolen but because she did not want to risk the possibility of it being damaged. Gremelkin sat in his mistresses chair grooming him self. He smiled at the brothers as they neared.

"Afternoon Kalas, Khurn"

"Afternoon Gremelkin" said Khurn.

"Are you ready Rosemarta?" asked Kalas as he looked upon the unsheathed sword set upon Rosemarta's desk. Rosemarta nodded and held up a vile of black liquid that she held in her right hand.

"Yes I am ready"

"Would you please tell me what this is all about Mistress Rosemarta? My brother did not give me details" this from Khurn as he folded his arms over his chest.

"First watch then I shall explain" while saying this Rosemarta moved to stand before the sword and began pouring the black liquid over it, muttering to her self the words of the enchantment. The liquid spread till it covered the whole of the sword, but it did not drip onto the desk as the brothers thought it would. Reaching the tip of the blade Rosemarta moved her hand back the way it had come till the vile was empty. Violet light surrounded the sword and the liquid became a solid shell that shimmered like black glass, encasing the weapon entirely. Rosemarta picked the weapon up with both hands and turned to face the brothers. Both hands on the hilt she rested the tip of the blade upon the floor. One word of magic and a swift sharp tap of the sword against the floor was enough to shatter the shell that fell to the floor in shards then disappeared. The sword looked exactly the same as it had before. Kalas and Khurn exchanged confused glances. Rosemarta smiled at the both of them and held the weapon out to Khurn.

"Kalas bought this sword for you and asked me to enchant it. Behold a sword that will never bend, break, not even so much as chip. It will serve and protect you as long as it remains in your possession. It is a gift from Kalas and I. Your brother loves and worries over you very much, as do I" Khurn took hold of the sword and held it up to the light with one hand. He smiled before lowering it and wrapping his free arm around Rosemarta in a hug.

"Thank you Rosemarta. It's the finest gift I've ever received. I shall name it Rose Blade"

"You are welcome Khurn and thank you. I am honored" Khurn let go and stepped away to face Kalas.

"Thank you as well brother" Kalas smiled, nodded and gave Khurn a brotherly hug. Rosemarta smiled at the both of them before picking up her staff a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"I have an idea. Why don't the two of you come here for dinner tonight? Mayvel is a wonderful cook"

"Say no more Rosemarta we will most defiantly join you for dinner, right Kalas?"

"Right, we will return to the Inn to pick up a cask of ale and change into some more suitable cloths then meet you back here. Sound good?"

"Wonderful, I'll be waiting" the brothers bowed, Khurn sheathing Rose Blade as he did so, before turning and walking out back toward the Inn. Rosemarta waited a few moments before starting up the stairs to the main house with Gremelkin following.

"Mayvel? There will be two more for dinner" called Rosemarta as she pushed open the door to the main house and started for her bedroom while Gremelkin went to curl up in Rosemarta's armchair in front of the fire.

"Thank you for telling me at the last minuet that's always a great help"

"You can do it Mayvel"

"Course I can never said I couldn't. Just that it's…oh never mind" Rosemarta chuckled as she closed her bedroom door. She had time enough to wash before the brothers returned and to prepare their surprise.

The brothers returned just short of an hour later, Kalas with a medium size cask of Mesai's ale over his shoulder. They sat down to tea and Mayvels cakes and spoke mostly of the shop, all the work there was still left to do, and their pasts, Kalas and Khurns mostly since Rosemarta did not much feel like talking about hers, not yet. Dinner was honey ham with potatoes and carrots. Both of the brothers praised Mayvels cooking and said that Rosemarta was very lucky to have her, Rosemarta agreed. Later with all the dishes done Mayvel departed, leaving the four friends alone by the fire with their drinks.

"I have a surprise for the both of you would you like to see it?" asked Rosemarta as she twirled her wine glass between her fingers. The brothers exchanged glances before nodding. Rosemarta smiled at them before rising from her seat and going to her bedroom. She returned with her harp in her hands. She sat with her harp upright in her lap. Placed her fingers to the strings and began to play a song that she remembered from her half forgotten childhood before she met Morgen. The words were in a language she now knew did not exist, at least not here, and she did not know her self what they meant but they sounded nice. At the songs end the brothers sat aw struck for a while before rapping on the table to show their appreciation.

"That was amazing Rosemarta. You play so wonderfully it must have taken you a very long time to learn to do so"

"A rather long time yes. I've been playing ever since I was a little girl. This harp was a gift to me from Jenna"

"Well all those years definitely come through in your playing. You are most talented"

"Will you play more for us?" asked Khurn, his eyes full of admiration. Rosemarta smiled, nodded and placed her fingers to the strings again. She played a stronger song this time one that spoke of great wars, suffering and triumph. Glory, honor and the sting of betrayal. At the songs end the brothers again rapped the table, this time more enthusiastically then before. She smiled at them again and regarded her harp thoughtfully.

"I can write songs too. This next one I wrote for some very special people. Listen and see if you can tell me who I wrote it for" once again she placed her fingers to the strings and began to play. The song was high then low, soft then hard, weak then strong, up and down like the rising and falling tide of the sea. At the songs end Rosemarta laid her harp down upon her lap and looked to the brothers expectantly. "Well can you guess?" the brothers exchanged glances again.

"Did you finish it recently Rosemarta?" asked Kalas.

"Quite recently yes I began writing it not long after arriving here"

"Then did you?" Khurn couldn't find the words, he did not want to assume. Rosemarta smiled and nodded slightly.

"I wrote it for you. For both of you" the brothers looked and one another again before standing and walking over to kneel and embrace Rosemarta. She thought she saw the shimmer of tears in both of their eyes and felt them in her own as he put an arm around each of them.

"That is the best thing that anyone has ever given us Rosemarta. Thank you" this from Kalas, Khurn nodded his agreement. Rosemarta smiled.

"Your more then welcome. It's your song so you can hear it whenever you wish. Just ask it of me and I shall play it"

"Would now be too soon?" asked Khurn. Rosemarta chuckled and shook her head.

"Not at all" the brothers stood and returned to their seats as Rosemarta lifted her harp again and began to play. At the songs end Kalas lifted a hand to one of his eyes to brush away a tear. He smiled in amazement at the small drop of water hanging from his finger.

"No one has ever been able to bring this kind of emotion from us Rosemarta. You are quite a fascinating woman"

"Thank you"

"She is indeed just don't ever ask her to cook anything" Gremelkin chuckled and Rosemarta blushed.

"Oh hush Gremelkin"

"Well its true. I remember one time back at the Tower when you tried to bake a cake. Instead of using sugar you use salt. Everyone was sick for days"

"It wasn't days and I told you to hush" Gremelkin laughed, Kalas and Khurn joined him.

"Sorry Rosemarta we shouldn't be laughing but even you must admit it is a rather amusing story," said Kalas. Rosemarta shrugged.

"It's a common enough mistake I think. Could have happened to anyone. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you" Khurn smiled, Rosemarta returned it. Once his laugher ended Gremelkin righted him self and turned to face the brothers.

"You know there is a question I have been meaning to ask the both of you. You wouldn't happen to know a Minotaur by the name of Marz would you?" The brothers suddenly became very serious and nodded as one.

"As a matter of fact we do. What of him?"

"Well it seems he's disappeared"

"Disappeared? Gremelkin what do you mean?" this from Rosemarta who suddenly sat forward in alarm, both hands upon her harp to prevent it from falling to the floor.

"I mean just what I said. He's gone and no one knows where he is, not even Mara"

"Where would he go?"

"I don't know. It seems that he and Mara were having marital troubles so he decided to leave and allow things to cool down. But it's been a few months now"

"How do you know all this?"

"Well when Palanthas's finest silver smith suddenly disappears word gets around"

"Wait a minuet. Do both of you know Marz also?" asked Kalas as he leaned forward in his chair. Rosemarta nodded.

"Yes, he's my grandfather, his wife Mara is my grandmother and Jarrin is my cousin. Morgen introduced me to them when I was a child. Why is there something wrong?" asked Rosemarta as she took in the troubled looks upon the faces of both brothers.

"Nothing wrong per say it's just that…well Mara is our younger sister and Marz is our brother in law. We've been looking for them for years. They left Mithas when our nephew was still an infant. They didn't say good-bye or say where they were going. We did not know they were gone till some days later. Where did you say they are again?"

"Mara and Jarrin are still in Palanthas the last I heard. Right Gremelkin?" the warrior cat nodded.

"That's right they're both still in Palanthas living off the money they have saved and whatever Mara can make selling her shirts. Its only Marz that's gone missing" Kalas and Khurn looked at each other.

"Well my brother what do you think?" asked Kalas.

"I think that one of us should head to Palanthas"

"As do I. I shall go"

"No brother, let me. You stay here and take care of things" Khurn winked at Rosemarta, who blushed slightly. Kalas nodded, not having noticed his brothers wink.

"Very well, you'll set out tomorrow then?"

"Yes"

"I am sorry. I feel I should have told you about Marz and Mara before"

"Do not worry your self over it Rosemarta. You had no way of knowing. I am curious though. How is it that they became your grandparents?" asked Kalas.

"Morgen ran into Marz one night at the Bores Head. They got to talking and became friends. Since that night Morgen made it a point to visit Marz when ever he was in Palanthas. On one occasion he mentioned me and Marz expressed and interest to meet me. So Morgen brought him to the Tower. We took such a liking to one another that Marz asked Morgen if he could be my grandfather. Morgen agreed, and that's how it happened. Been that way ever since though I haven't seen any of them for quite a long time" Rosemarta took a sip of her wine then stifled a yawn. "Oh forgive me"

"Not at all Rosemarta I suppose we should be going" Kalas rose to his feet.

"Oh, no that's all right you don't have to" Kalas smiled.

"It's late and we know you still have a lot of work to do in the morning. You need your rest. We both had a wonderful time. We must do it again sometime" Rosemarta smiled, nodded, and rose to see them out.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your selves and we should by all means I would love to have you"

"Consider it a certainty then Rosemarta good night" Kalas bowed, as did Khurn. Rosemarta returned it.

"Good night" the brothers turned and departed. Rosemarta followed them and closed the door behind them before heading back up stairs to douse the fire and retire to her bedroom.

Sleep did not come easy. She was worried about Marz. Where could he have gone? Such behavior wasn't like him. Surly things between him and Mara were not so bad that he felt he needed to be away for so long. It was only when she had reminded her self that Marz was more then capable of looking after him self that she was able to sleep at last.

Back at the Inn Kalas was having a difficult time sleeping him self but not because of the news of Marz. It was long past closing time but Grail had allowed him to keep the fire going and given him a mug of ale before closing up. Kalas sat before the fire now, mug in hand, staring into the flames. In his other hand he held Jenna's letter.

He thought about the conversation he had had with Aruna before she left. He had asked her what she knew of what was happening. She had replied that she knew of Morgens fate through Allen, whom she had feelings for. He asked her what she thought of Rosemarta and how she might react to such news. Aruna had said that though Rosemarta wore the black robes she did not have the heart of one; she just thought that she did. She was a kind person and would not become violent with rage at the news of Morgens fate.

He thought about the conversation he had had with Gremelkin. How the old cat has said that if he explained his reasons she would not be angry with him.

He thought back upon what Allen had said also. That they were all only doing this to protect her. She would understand that wouldn't she? He had shown Grail the letter and asked him the same question. The dwarf and laughed and said,

"She's going to be irate!" he had turned serious then. "But I do not think that she would harm you if that is what you are worried about lad" that was exactly what he was worried about. But he was even more worried over the fact that he knew that if she chose to kill him he would not stop her. For lying like this to her, for being so deceitful he would accept any punishment she saw fit to deal out.

But then he thought over the events of the day. He thought about the birth of Rose Blade, dinner, and the song that she had written for him and Khurn. If those things were not proof of her kindness and friendship he did not know what was. He would just have to have confidence in her and believe that everything would turn out for the better because of his silence.

Heaving a sigh he tossed the letter into the flames and watched it burn away to nothing. He drank the last of his ale before returning the mug to the bar; dousing the fire, and heading upstairs to the room he shared with Khurn.

Made ever more tired by his thoughts and worries it did not take long for him to fall asleep.

Far below a Paladin sat with his back against the enormous trunk of the tree that held the Inn of the Last Home.

"And so the knot tightens"


	39. Secret Conclave the End of Lies

Secret Conclave and the End of Lies

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée thirty-nine

So that is their plan. Oh they would all like to think them selves so terribly clever for having kept such a secret from me. Fools they should know that nothing escapes my attention. By all reason I should take Tarrin and Roent with me to Palanthas and Lie in wait for them. But on the other hand I could wait and see what this all develops into. It might prove quite amusing. The main topic of discussion will no doubt be the Chosen and me and how best we should be dealt with. Morgen will be there, even weakened as he is, I have no doubt of it. When it comes down to who will carry out whatever sentence they chose to pass upon us Morgen will undoubtedly put Rosemarta forward as the only suitable candidate. Considering the none too pleasant history we share and the fact that Rosemartq will be more then happy to do it once the truth comes out. Yes I think I shall let things run their course since it would be such a shame to burst their perfect bubble and miss my chance to have Rosemarta come to me so that I might have the pleasure of choking the life out of her with my own hands.

Night hung like a heavy shroud over Palanthas and a thin mist blanketed the streets. High above the three moons were on equal ground with one another, all three gods of which were extremely interested in the events that were about to unfold. It was nearing midnight, back at the Tower Par Salain and his Chosen were asleep, this confirmed by Antimodes, who refused to have any further involvement in what was to come.

The Secret Conclave would be held in the only place where a large gathering of mages would be over looked by any one who might still be awake in the city. Or if not over looked no guard or knight would have courage enough to approach and make an investigation or arrest. One of the lower chambers of the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas. Though the cursed Shoikan grove still stood and guardians still roamed within there was one among the Secret Conclave who had the power to open the doors and command the guardians to stand down.

Though Jenna had complete faith in Dalamar and his abilities she never the less made sure that both Allen, Morgen, and her self had amulets with them that would produce light and keep the guardians at bay if need be. Jenna had tried to persuade Morgen to remain in his bed because of his condition. But even though he was weak and could barely walk a few steps on his own he insisted that his mind was more then well enough and that he would not be treated like an invalid until he was one. Having no desire to argue with him further Jenna donned her cloak and walked out into the street, holding the door for Allen and Morgen, who was already leaning heavily upon the shoulder of the younger red robe, before closing up the shop and heading off down the street, the mist danced about the hems of their robes.

Nearing the Shoikan grove the three mages whispered the words of command that would activate the amulets, the tear shaped quarts crystals gave off a pale glow, like bleached bone in the moon light, it was dim enough so as not to attract unwanted attention but bright enough to ward away the tower guardians should they take it upon them selves to disobey Dalamar's orders, which Morgen thought very likely having little to no faith in him at all. They made good time through the grove and entered the Tower, the door of which had been left wide open, for there was no danger of any unwanted guests wandering in. Lit torches wound their way down the stairway that would lead them to the chamber that Dalamar had chosen. The stairs were well maintained but slick with moisture. One false step and a fall would prove fatal with no handrails to prevent it. They moved slowly, for Morgens sake as much as for their own.

They passed four doors before the torches came to an end. Jenna turned to face this fifth door and knocked the way Dalamar had said to, three times slow and two fast. The door opened silently and the three entered. The chamber had originally been a storeroom. The shelves that lined the walls still held jars of varying sizes filled with things like lizards teeth and rose petals. There were other things also that most were quite happy not knowing what they were. Crates on the floor held scrolls and books that Dalamar had moved out of the way to make room for the large round table and chairs. How exactly he had gotten the table in here was anyone's guess. At the table, in the chair facing the door, Dalamar sat slumped forward with his elbows on the table and his hands clasped. Immediately on his right hand side sat Sarilban the Shadow Stalker, the red in his dark hair caught the light of the plain iron and glass chandelier that hung down from the middle of the ceiling. He had only agreed to come if the Conclave was held after his working hours were over. Going clockwise around the table from Sarilban there was Justairus, the only member of the true Conclave present that night for Laddona and Antimodes could not leave the tower, all three Conclave members leaving would have drawn considerable attention. They simply couldn't risk it. Next to Justarius was Kailin, who for once did not have Tongs with her. There was one more white robe seated next to Kailin a middle-aged man by the name of Ambrose who was a friend of Antimodes.

"Greetings Jenna" said Dalamar. Jenna nodded.

"Dalamar" the half turned to assist Allen in moving Morgen into his seat. A sneer curled Dalamar's lips as he watched.

"I don't see how a crippled old fool is going to help us"

"My body may be crippled but my mind isn't" said Morgen, using the table to prop him self up as Jenna and Allen moved their chairs closer, prepared to aid him in any way if he needed it. Dalamar sniffed.

"That's debatable"

"Enough Dalamar" Sarilban's voice was calm and cold. "We have no time for rivalry amongst our selves. You should be grateful that Morgen is here in his condition. He is a fine example of what is likely to happen to all of us if something is not done and soon" the other mages at the table nodded their agreement. "That being said I hope that none of you have been fooled. Par Salain knows exactly what we are doing. The only reason he isn't here to murder us all is because he is amused by all of us and wants to see how all of this will pan out"

"Are you trying to say that Antimodes betrayed us?" asked Ambrose, trying and failing to mimic Sarilban's coldness. The ancient dark elf shook his head.

"No, though I can not say that Antimodes and I were ever good friends, I know that he is a good man and understands what must be done. There is more then one of you here who I am sure will agree with me on that point" more nods of agreement.

"What is to be done then?" asked Allen, who was anxious for this meeting to be over. Justairus's eyes wandered the table and at last came to rest upon Allen.

"What else is there to do? Morgen had the right idea a long time ago. Par Salain must die" murmurs echoed around the table. Kailin, who was opposed to violence in all its forms, shook her head sadly. Ambrose placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Justairus is right there is no other choice"

"What of Tarrin and Roent?" asked Jenna. Justairus shrugged.

"What of them? With out their master they will be easy enough to deal with"

"Very well if we are decided that Par Salain must be killed the next question is who will be the one to do it?" this from Dalamar. All at the table fell silent. Morgen began to laugh, all eyes turned toward him.

"So you have decided upon your course of action but not one of you is brave enough to step forward and carry it out is that it? If we have to rely upon any of you we may as well kill one another off and be done with it"

"Starting with you" hissed Dalamar who made to rise. Sarilban, who had grabbed hold of his arm at the elbow, halted him.

"Sit down Dalamar" commanded Sarilban. The younger dark elf paled and retook his seat. Sarilban nodded stiffly and turned his attention to Morgen. "Who would you suggest?"

"The only mage who has enough hate for Par Salain to do it. Rosemarta" it was Dalamar's turn to laugh while the others just regarded Morgen with varying degrees of disbelief.

"Rosemarta? If think you've lost what ever sense you ever had if any at all. Arch mage she may be but that wont stop Par Salain from shredding her like paper"

"You underestimate her Dalamar" this from Sarilban, who spoke before Morgen had the chance. "She was after all my apprentice. I know just how strong she is and how skilled. I think she would be able to hold her own. Not only that but she will have others with her. I know that the friends she has in Solace will not allow her to make such a dangerous journey and fight alone. Besides that I wouldn't want to be the one to tell Rosemarta that someone else got to Par Salain before she did. Wicked doesn't even begin to describe the temper that that girl has but if you want to risk it Dalamar be my guest" Dalamar scowled and turned to look upon the others.

"Well what do the rest of you have to say about this?" silence, it was Jenna who spoke next.

"I agree with Morgen. Rosemarta is the most logical choice. She'll want her revenge" Justairus nodded his agreement, as did Kailin and Ambrose. Dalamar sighed.

"Very well so it is decided but who is to be the one to tell her?"

"I will, I have been in contact with a Minotaur named Kalas, one of Rosemarta's friends in Solace. I will send him word of our decision and then meet him there. We will both go to Rosemarta and tell her all that has happened"

"Fine then I do not think there is any more to talk about. This meeting of the Secret Conclave is adjourned" Dalamar rose to his feet, no one disputed him. Jenna, Allen, and Morgen were the last to leave, as the elder red robes condition would make their departure slow and they had not wished to keep the others. Dalamar, who looked upon Morgen before turning to Jenna, met them at the entrance.

"You had better get him to bed he doesn't look well" Jenna nodded and continued on out of the grove. Dalamar watched them till they disappeared in the mist before sealing off the Tower doors again and departing him self. He resisted the urge to shiver. He could almost feel the eyes of Nuitari upon him. Everything was going according to the dark moon gods' plan.

Once back at the shop they did just as Dalamar had said and put Morgen to bed. Allen retired him self shortly afterward. Jenna retired to her room but did not go to her bed. In stead she sat down at her desk, pulled out a fresh piece of parchment, a quill and some ink and began writing out her letter to Kalas. Once finished writing she summoned up one of her messengers, beings invisible to the eye but who could be heard and felt since their bodies had substance. She folded the letter and handed it to the messenger.

"Take this to Kalas of Solace and tell him that I shall wait for him the day after tomorrow at noon upon the ridge overlooking Solace" the messenger bowed, took the letter and vanished. Jenna knew this only because she was the only one who could see them. This done she changed into her nightdress and climbed into bed. Forcing all worry of Rosemarta's reaction from her mind so she could sleep.

Rosemarta woke to the sound of clinking dishes and pans coming from the kitchen. She smiled to her self. Mayvel was here. Rosemarta sat up to pull on her boots and change into her robes. Having done so she went to the bathroom to wash her face. She then sat at her vanity to brush her hair. She lashed her dagger to her wrist before walking over to pick up her staff and heading out into the main room of he house. Gremelkin was awake and sitting upon the table.

"Morning Rosemarta"

"Morning Gremelkin" Rosemarta smiled before settling into her chair by the fire. "And to you as well Mayvel"

"Morning mistress Rosemarta breakfast will be ready in a moment"

"Thank you Mayvel"

"Will you be coming to the Inn with me this morning?"

"No Gremelkin. I still have a lot of work to do with my inventory. I want to have near to half of it done by the time this afternoon rolls along. And then I want to start putting things on shelves. I'll most likely have my lunch here. I'll go to the Inn at the dinner hour" Gremelkin sighed.

"Your working too hard Rosemarta. You don't have to rush to get the shop in working order. You cannot be that low in funds"

"I'm not but I would like to get all this work done and out of the way as soon as possible" Gremelkin sighed again.

"Have it your way" just then Mayvel came out of the kitchen with their breakfasts. A plate of bacon, eggs, and potatoes for Rosemarta and a bowl of bacon cut into bite sized pieces for Gremelkin. The two ate quietly, there being nothing else to talk about really. Once they were both finished Mayvel took their dishes back to the kitchen to be washed. Gremelkin stood up and stretched.

"Well I'll be off then. I'll tell Kalas and the others what you said and see you at dinner"

"Thank you Gremelkin and yes see you at dinner" the warrior cat turned and hurried down the stairs. He jumped out an open window and headed toward the Inn. Rosemarta remained in her chair for a few more minuets before standing up and taking hold of her staff.

"I'm going down stairs to work Mayvel"

"Alright, I'll bring you down some tea and cakes in a little while"

"Thank you Mayvel" Rosemarta turned and headed down stairs to sit at her desk. She opened her logbook to the page she ended on yesterday, dipped her quill and began working again.

The brothers were sitting together drinking ale when Gremelkin arrived at the Inn. Judging by the dishes on their tables they had just finished breakfast. Khurn was dressed for travel with Rose Blade at his waist and a pack at his feet.

"So all ready to go then are you?" Khurn and Kalas looked down and smiled at the warrior cat as he leaped up onto their table.

"Morning Gremelkin and yes"

"Where is Rosemarta Gremelkin?" asked Kalas.

"She wont be joining us till dinner. She still has a lot of work that she wants to get done and over with"

"That's a pity. I wanted to say good bye to her before I go"

"You could stay till dinner my brother if you so wish. There is no need to rush. The trip will take a while and Mara and Jarrin won't be going any where" Khurn nodded.

"Yes I suppose your right brother. Very well then I will stay"

"She will be happy you did. She would be sorry to have missed you"

"Suppose I'll put this back in my room then, excuse me brother, Gremelkin" Khurn stood up, pack in hand and started for the stairs. He stopped when a small round stone that Kalas had dug out of the floorboards struck him in the back of the head. The white Minotaur turned to face his elder brother, who was smiling.

"Our room brother. For some reason you seem to keep forgetting that"

"Our room, right, I'll remember from now on" Khurn smiled, shook his head and continued up the stairs. Gremeklin chuckled, sat down upon the table and began to clean his paws.

"Rosemarta is a very determined woman isn't she?" asked Kalas. Gremelkin chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it. Once she sets her mind upon something there's no stopping her from completing it. She sees whatever task she is doing clear to the end. Its one of her strong points but its also one of her weaknesses"

"How so?"

"Because she will work her self ragged"

"You mean she does not know when to stop?"

"Oh she knows when to stop. When her head hits the desk, or the floor, or what ever surface where she happens to be at the time when she collapses" the cat chuckled, as did Kalas.

"Well you are her familiar cant you convince her to take it easy?"

"I've tried many times before to do just that but there are times when she will not even listen to me and this is one of those times. The way she is working you'd think she had a dead line for the opening day of her shop. Although if she knew you were worried about her it might slow her down a little"

"If she will not listen to you what makes you think she will listen to me?"

"Call it a hunch" the old cat smiled and winked at Kalas, whom he could tell did not fully understand his meaning but whom he also had a feeling would in time. Don't you let this one get away Rosemarta. You can only deny your feelings for so long.

True to her word when the dinner hour arrived at last Rosemarta placed the last few items of one crate upon the shelves, closed her log book, in which she had filled at least twenty more pages, picked up her staff, walked out the door, locking it behind her, and headed toward the Inn to meet up with Kalas and Gremelkin. Not Khurn for she was sure that he would already be gone on his journey to Palanthas. She felt tired but not tired enough not to go see her friends as she had said she would. The lights in the windows of the tree top town made it seem as if the stars had fallen to settled in the branches of the Vallenwood trees, and the Inn of the Last Home was the brightest of all. She smiled to her self as she approached the largest and most famous building in all of Solace, the sound of talk and laughter filled her ears. She still could not quite believe her good fortune and hoped that it would last for a while longer before disappearing as it had a way of doing.

At one of the far tables Kalas sat with Gremelkin and, much to her surprise, Khurn. All three smiled at her as she neared.

"Evening Rosemarta. Have you eaten yet?" asked Kalas. Rosemarta shook her head as she took her seat.

"No I haven't"

"Well then let us treat you to dinner. Does a bowl of stew and a glass of wine sound alright?"

"Yes thank you but Khurn why are you still here? I would have thought you would be half way to Palanthas already" Khurn smiled again and nodded.

"Well I would have been if a certain someone had come to say good bye to me this morning. But since that certain someone wasn't I decided to stay and wait for them"

"I am sorry to have delayed you"

"Don't be as my brother said earlier Mara and Jarrin are not going anywhere and I couldn't have left with out saying good bye to you Rosemarta" Rosemarta returned Khurns smile.

"Thank you, I would have been unhappy had I missed saying fare well to you"

"What did I tell you?" Gremelkin laughed, as did Khurn. Rosemarta raised an eyebrow and side glanced at Kalas, who smiled at her and shrugged, when in truth he knew exactly what his brother and Gremelkin were laughing about. The four of them lapsed into a pleasant silence, Rosemarta concentrating mostly on her meal and wine when it arrived.

Kalas took a drink of his ale and was about to strike up a conversation about nothing in particular when suddenly he felt a hand pressed over his mouth. Looking about he could not see anyone and the hand did not move. A second hand, attached to the arm, which was wrapped around his shoulders, slid a piece of folded parchment into his tunic. An invisible mouth moved close to his ear and he could feel cold breath upon his face. He suppressed a shiver.

"Do not be alarmed. Lady Jenna sent me. The note I have given you is from her. You will read it privately and follow the instructions there in. My mistress will wait for you upon the ridge overlooking Solace tomorrow at noon. I shall return to you tomorrow when it is time" the hands and mouth vanished along with what ever body they had belonged to, or so Kalas hoped. He rose from the table and excused him self before going to the privies. Inside one of the stalls he unfolded and read the note:

Greetings Kalas of Solace

This is to inform you that last night the Secret Conclave met and decided upon Par Salain's fate. It was also decided that the only one among our order capable enough to carry out our decision is Rosemarta Dasrenvair. As my messenger no doubt informed you I will wait for you upon the ridge overlooking Solace at noon tomorrow. We shall confront her together. Be strong you will not have to keep your silence much longer.

P.s: Morgen's condition has worsened since yesterday. He has grown weaker and is now bed ridden. He has enough strength left in him still to talk and he retains his humor. But I fear that if he continues to show no signs of improvement that we may lose him.

Signed Lady Jenna mage of the red robes and owner of the Mage Wear shop in Palanthas.

Kalas sighed and leaned against the wall of the stall, the news of Morgen's failing condition more disturbing to him then the decision reached by the Secret Conclave. The fact that he would not have to lie to Rosemarta much longer was a small comfort but it was all he had so he held fast to it, forcing him self into a better humor before slipping the note back into his tunic and returning to the table. Rosemarta had by this time finished her meal and was now sitting back in her chair with her wine glass in hand.

"Is there something wrong Rosemarta?" asked Kalas as he retook his seat. She looked up with a start then smiled and shook her head.

"No, well not really. Things have been going so well lately that's all"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing but its my experience that the better things get pretty soon they will take a turn for the worse. I've had a bad feeling for days now that something is coming, something terrible, but I don't know what" Kalas looked down into his mug of ale before taking a drink. Rosemarta smiled again and shook her head.

"I'm sorry don't mind me. I have a way of worrying far too much" Kalas returned her smile.

"Don't worry about it Rosemarta. I'm the same way"

"Its true he is" laughed Khurn before finishing off the last of his ale and getting to his feet.

"Well I suppose I had best be off. You'll be glad to know Kalas that three of Lucius's Paladins have agreed to accompany me. Now I wonder who could have told Lucius that I was going to Palanthas" Khurn smiled at his brother who shrugged. Rosemarta chuckled. Khurn placed his pack over his shoulder before turning to face her.

"Fare well Rosemarta. Wish me luck" Rosemarta smiled and nodded as she stood up to embrace Khurn.

"Good luck" Khurn returned her embrace before turning back to his brother and offering his hand.

"I'll be back soon brother"

"Take care"

"You know I will"

"Say hello to Mara and Jarrin for me"

"I will"

"Don't forget about me" said Gremeklin. Rosemarta and Kalas laughed as Khurn placed a gentle hand upon the warrior cat's head.

"I'll give your greetings to them as well Gremelkin and yours Rosemarta"

"Thank you Khurn" the white Minotaur smiled and nodded before walking out of the door of the Inn. Kalas settled back into his chair and it was his turn to look worried.

"Do not worry Kalas. He is a fine warrior and he has Rose Blade. Besides that he will not be traveling alone. He will be just fine" Kalas nodded.

"I know" Rosemarta placed a hand upon his shoulder. He smiled at her thankfully and took another drink of his ale.

It was early morning by the time they parted company. Arriveing home Gremelkin went strait to his bed in Rosemarta's study. Though she was tired Rosemarta found that she could not sleep. She summoned her harp into her lap and began to play a soft song that had a thoughtful sound to it. Something was going to happen tomorrow she could feel it. She only hoped that it was not something that would bode ill for either Kalas or Khurn. She eventually fell asleep in her chair, her harp still in her lap. The strings moved on their own. Playing softly, slowly.

Rosemarta was awake oddly early the next morning, Gremelkin was not even up yet and by the sound of it Mayvel had not arrived yet either. She got up and went to the bathroom to have a quick bath. After which she dressed and brushed her hair before walking into the main room of the house. She walked around and wrinkled her nose at the thin layer of dust atop the mantel of the fireplace and upon a few other things. She would go to the Inn for breakfast this morning but not before she did a little cleaning. She set her staff aside and went into the kitchen to look for the dust rag. Unable to find it she picked up the nearest cloth and set to work. Fifteen minuets and everything was clean. She set the cloth back in the kitchen and picked up her staff before heading out.

Arriving at the Inn she found her self-alone. Kalas was either still asleep or out working. In any case she found one of the nearest tables and sat. After breakfast she would return home and continue working.

"Well now Rosemarta your up early" Rosemarta turned to see Grail entering the Inn. Dressed in his work cloths and smiling.

"Yes I know. And it's odd because I was up quite late last night"

"Well maybe your body is trying to tell you something about wasting the day by sleeping in. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all" Rosemarta smiled as the dwarf took a seat across from her. His eyes settled upon her staff.

"That's a fine looking staff you have there lass"

"Thank you, it was a gift to me from Lady Jenna. While I was doing my inventory I stumbled across a book of magical weapons and found out a few interesting facts about it"

"Such as?"

"Well it's the only one of its kind and its extremely rare. Also there is a command word that will cause a gout of flame to burst from the dragons' mouth. I tried using the word but nothing happened. I think there is a seal placed over it"

"Did you find any information on how to break it?"

"No not yet. Seals are very difficult things. There are many different kinds of them and their effectiveness depends upon the type of item they are attached too and the level of magic needed to create them"

"Well I'm sure you'll figure it out lass. And say speaking of that shop of yours I have some of the cases I said I would make for you done and the shelves are ready to go in when ever you have time"

"Wonderful, I'll be home all this afternoon due to my inventory so you can come by then and we will set them up. Alright?"

"Sounds good to me lass" one of the bar maids arrived then with two plates of ham, eggs, and potatoes, as well as a teapot and two cups. Grail paid and he and Rosemarta enjoyed their breakfast in silence. That is until Mayvel strode in looking angrier then Rosemarta had ever seen her. In her hand she held the cloth that Rosemarta recognized as the one she had used to do the dusting.

"All right missy what is the meaning of this?" she placed the cloth on the table.

"I don't know what you mean Mayvel"

"You used one of my best dish towels to do your dusting"

"Well I wouldn't have had to if you didn't keep moving things around so that I cannot find anything"

"You should have left it to me then. Now I have to wash this before I can use it. Honestly" she picked up the cloth again before stomping out. Once sure she was out of an earshot Grail burst out laughing. Rosemarta looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry lass but you have to admit it is a little funny. Using a dishcloth to do the dusting. I'm surprised she didn't come in here with a rolling pin to wallop you"

"Its not may fault she's always moving things so I cannot find them. I didn't think it would matter"

"All the same you had best be on your guard when you go home. She reminds me of my old gran, she does"

"The worst she can do is ban me from ever entering the kitchen again" Rosemarta smiled. "I suppose in a way she reminds me of Mara, my grandmother. Mayvel…she's more like my nurse maid then my house keeper but I don't think I would replace her with any one else" Rosemarta finished her breakfast and drank the last of her tea. Grail did the same before standing up and whipping his hands on his pants.

"Well I had best be off. Got quite a bit of work to do today. Talk to you later lass. I'll be around with those cases and shelves and you tell that 'Cow Man', when he does decide to get up, good morning from me alright?"

"I will Grail. See you later" the old dwarf nodded before walking out of the Inn. Rosemarta poured her self another cup of tea while she waited for Kalas. It was an hour till noon when Kalas finely made his way downstairs. Seeing Rosemarta at her table the Minotaur smiled and walked over to her.

"Morning Rosemarta"

"Afternoon Kalas"

"Afternoon? Is it that late already?"

"It is I've been waiting here since this morning and probably set the record for cups of tea drank at this Inn"

"I'm sorry Rosemarta, I didn't know. I've never slept in like this before" Rosemarta chuckled.

"Its alright Kalas I'm not angry. Have a seat; I have a little time before I have to return to my shop. As compensation for my wait how about you buy my last cup of tea?"

"Sure" Kalas smiled and sat. He placed their order before turning back to her. "I suppose Grail was already here and gone huh?" Rosemarta nodded.

"Yes, and apparently the cases and shelves he said he would make for me are finished and ready to install. Would you be able to help us with them Kalas?"

"Of course I would be honored. Any time I can help Rosemarta just let me know"

"Thank you and I shall" Rosemarta smiled and drank the last of her tea, placing her cup to one side to be picked up. Their order arrived not long after word. Kalas paid the bar maid before starting on his breakfast. Rosemarta leaned back in her chair with her new cup of tea and gave her self up to her own thoughts. That feeling of foreboding had grown stronger since last night. Whatever was going to happen it was going to happen today there was no question of it. She still could not think of what it might be and really she did not want to. Perhaps if she did not think of it, it wouldn't happen. Perhaps things only started going wrong when she began thinking that they would. Perhaps that was the answer. All right nothing is going to go wrong. I'm just being paranoid. Nothing is going to happen. Everything is going to be fine. It didn't work; the feeling was still there. She sighed and took a drink of her tea.

At fifteen minuets to high noon Rosemarta set her empty teacup down and rose from her seat, taking hold of her staff as she did so.

"Well I had better go Kalas. Still have work to do and I told Grail that I would be in my shop all afternoon if he wanted to come by with those cases. So I shall see you at dinner alright?"

"Alright good afternoon Rosemarta" Rosemarta smiled and bowed before walking out of the Inn. Not long after her departure Kalas felt a hand upon his shoulder but there was no one standing next to him on either side or behind him. A mouth moved close to his ear.

"It is time my mistress waits for you upon the ridge" the mouth and the hand vanished as they had done before. Kalas sighed and finished his breakfast before picking up his axe and walking out of the Inn. Upon making his way down to the main road he turned his steps toward the ridge, where he could already see the Lady Jenna sitting upon a rock waiting for him. He had never met her before but he had heard the stories. Next to Dalamar the Dark, Raistlin Majere and Par Salain she was one of the most famous mages in Krynn. Though her hair was dyed and her lips were less full then they had once been she looked remarkably young for a woman her age. She smiled at him as he approached.

"Sir Kalas?"

"Yes and you must be Lady Jenna"

"Yes that's right" Jenna rose to her feet, her smile became a grin. "It is an honor to meet you at last sir Kalas. Morgen spoke fondly of you and now I see why" Kalas did not return her smile as he bowed.

"The honor Lady Jenna is mine" Jenna nodded.

"I must apologize to you however for sending one of my messengers to you. I am sure he must have startled you but it was the only way I could think of to get word to you with out Rosemarta's knowledge"

"I understand"

"Good I am glad now let us be on our way. No time to waste" before Jenna could get far Kalas caught a hold of her arm.

"Wait I have some questions that need answers before I take you to Rosemarta" Jenna turned slowly to face Kalas, her eyes were cold but she had not been caught entirely off guard. She had suspected that he would have questions.

"Alright then, ask"

"Why are you doing this to her?"

"Why am I? I do not understand what you mean"

"Why can't someone else take care of Par Salain?"

"Because she is the only one who is capable enough"

"I don't believe you" Jenna's eyes flashed.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No I said I don't believe you, there is a difference. There is another reason and I want to know what it is or I will not take you to her" Jenna's lips twisted into a sneer.

"And you really think that would be a problem for me? I could find her perfectly well with out your help. Do not think that you can threaten me sir Kalas"

"I was not threatening you Lady Jenna I was just saying what I'll do if you do not answer me. And no I do not suppose that finding Rosemarta on your own will be a problem but I don't think she would be all that inclined to help you if you were to harm me. Am I right?" a silence passed between them. Jenna had never before today met someone with a stronger will then her own that was not a mage. What Kalas said was true all of it. And in the end, after all he had done to help them and Rosemarta, the least she could do was answer his questions. Jenna sighed and nodded.

"Very well sir Kalas you win. It was Morgen's idea that Rosemarta be the one to finish Par Salain. The reason being that the hatred she has toward him will motivate and make her stronger. On top of that if it were to reach her that some one else had taken care of Par Salain I shudder to think of what she might do"

"But she cannot possibly fight him and his Chosen alone"

"She will not be alone. Morgen said that there was no way that you or her other friends would allow her to make such a journey alone and I gave her that staff so that she would have an edge in the battle" Kalas nodded.

"That is true but I do not think she has unlocked the staffs powers yet, if there are any"

"There are and she will, make no mistake. Now is that everything?" Kalas nodded again.

"Yes, follow me" Kalas turned and led Jenna into Solace. Arriving at the door to Rosemarta's shop Kalas turned to face Jenna. "Before we go in I want you to do something for me"

"What?"

"If Rosemarta… I mean if something should happen to me please get word to my brother. Tell him to tell Mara that I am sorry"

"Mara? Marz's wife?"

"Yes she is mine, and Khurn's younger sister. Will you?" Jenna nodded.

"Yes"

"Thank you" Kalas turned back to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Its me Rosemarta its Kalas, I have Lady Jenna with me. May we come in?"

"Of course please do" Kalas sighed, removed his axe from his back and leaned it against the trunk of the tree before opening the door for Jenna and following her inside. Rosemarta stood next to her desk with her staff in hand. She smiled at Jenna and walked forward to embrace her.

"Welcome Jenna, its good to see you. It has been a while"

"Indeed it has it is good to see you as well. I wonder if we might talk Rosemarta. Upstairs?" the terrible feeling that had been plaguing her suddenly grabbed firm hold of her gut and twisted however Rosemarta managed to fake a smile.

"Of course follow me" she turned and led the other two upstairs. Mayvel had left a short while ago, as had Gremelkin to stop in at the Inn. Rosemarta took her chair near the fireplace and looked up at the other two, who had remained standing. "There's something wrong isn't there? What has happened?" Jenna and Kalas traded glances before the Minotaur stepped forward.

"Rosemarta when Morgen left here he did so because he feared and knew that Par Salain would come after him for his disobedience. He feared for your safety and so he decided to go to Palanthas and draw Par Salain away from you. He made me swear not to tell you because he knew that you would go charging to save him and most likely die for your efforts. It has killed me to have to lie to you for so long but I had no choice. I wanted to protect you the same way Morgen did"

"What?" breathed Rosemarta. Jenna stepped forward.

"It is true Rosemarta every word. Morgen arrived at my shop and told me the same thing and that I was not to tell you. Morgen fought Par Salain and the Chosen and lived but just barely. He is in poor health but he had strength enough to" Jenna stopped. Rosemarta had lowered her head. Her entire body was rigid and her hands were gripping the armrests of the chair so hard the knuckles were white. "Rosemarta?"

What was this? She had never felt so angry before. They had lied to her. Both of them. They had known what was happening and had not told her and now Morgen was hurt. How dare they! There was something rising inside her now, something she had not felt for two years but she remembered it. The last time she had…Oh gods no. It was too late she couldn't control it.

"Rosemarta?" Jenna stepped forward slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" shouted Rosemarta as brilliant blue light burst from her body in a wave that knocked both Jenna and Kalas off their feet then held them against the wall near the door. Jenna was saved the full weight of the power that was crushing down upon her only because of the medallion she wore under her robes. Kalas was not so fortunate if this continued he would be crushed.

"Rosemarta stop this! Listen to me"

"Why should I?"

"I know that your angry but the only reason we kept all this from you was to protect you"

"Lies!" the pressure increased, Jenna grit her teeth, and Kalas let out a strangled cough.

"Its not lies it's the truth. If Par Salain had come here he would have killed you. In your condition you would have been no match for him. That's why Morgen left, and why he asked Kalas to remain silent, to protect you. Kalas didn't want to lie to you but he knew that it was necessary. He cares for you Rosemarta we all do. It wasn't time yet but now…there is a plan. I swear to you Rosemarta this is all the truth" Kalas's body went limp, a line of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth. Suddenly the pressure disappeared. Jenna landed unsteadily upon her feet, Kalas collapsed face down. Rosemarta shook her head and blinked a few times to clear the fog that had collected in her brain. Seeing Kalas unmoving on the floor she leaped up from her chair and ran to his side.

"Dear gods…what have I done?" she placed a quivering hand to Kalas's neck, there was a life beat. She sighed with relief and looked up at Jenna. "Jenna please forgive me. I don't know what happened. I couldn't control it. I didn't mean"

"I know do not worry"

"Will you help me get Kalas to one of the guest rooms?" Jenna nodded and took hold of one of Kalas's arms while Rosemarta took the other. Between the both of them they managed to drag him into the room next to Rosemarta's own and placed him upon the bed.

"Jenna may I ask you a question?" asked Rosemarta as she settled into a stool beside the bed, her eyes fixed upon Kalas.

"What?"

"What did you mean by it was not time and what plan?"

"I mean just what I said it was not yet time for you to face Par Salain you were not strong enough. As to the plan I shall discuss that with you later if you do not mind. When you are calmer" Rosemarta nodded.

"Very well I understand. I have one more question"

"Ask"

"Why did you not bring Morgen here so he could tell me him self?"

"He is too weak I fear that even the short trip from his bed out into the street would kill him"

"I see, leave me Jenna. I want to be alone with him" Jenna nodded wordlessly and departed. Once sure that the red robe was gone Rosemarta collapsed upon the bed, clutching the sheets with both hands she began to weep. "Forgive me Kalas. Dear gods please don't die. I didn't mean it I swear. Please Kalas don't die. I would never forgive my self. Forgive me, please," she sobbed. Kalas moaned and opened his eyes part way. He turned his head to look at her and managed a weak smile.

"Do not blame…your self Rosemarta. I knew….this might…you were angry…I understand"

"How can you say that? I almost killed you Kalas and Jenna too! How can you understand that? I should be damned for what I've done!"

"Don't…say that Rosemarta. I'm still…your friend. Would you…please play…the song you wrote for Khurn and I?" Rosemarta looked up and nodded stiffly.

"Alright, I shall try" Rosemarta sat up and summoned her harp into her lap. She placed her hands to the strings and began to play, soft then hard, strong then weak the song she had written for the brothers who had both been so kind to her, the eldest of whom she had almost…She stopped playing and set her harp down upon the floor, it teetered and fell, the strings resounded in a horrid twang, two of them broke. Rosemarta found her self not caring. She buried her face in her hands and began to sob. "I cant, I'm sorry Kalas but I cant" he longed to reach out and comfort her but found himself too weak to move. He closed his eyes and listened to her sobs. He had never heard a more mournful sound in all his life.

A few minuets after arriving at the Inn Gremelkin was joined by Lucius and Ariel, who had the day off from her kitchen duties at the Inn. Later Darius, head of the order of Paladins, and Aurora, High Priestess of Mishkal, joined them. It was always highly amusing to see how people reacted to a talking cat. Both Darius and Aurora took it rather well. So well that anyone might have thought they talked to cats all the time. When Jenna walked in Gremelkin grinned.

"I must be fated to be surrounded by beautiful women today. Lady Jenna, it is good to see you"

"It is good to see you also Gremelkin" Jenna smiled as she walked toward the warrior cats' table.

"Sir Lucius, sir Darius, lady Ariel, lady Aurora, may I introduce Lady Jenna of Palanthas" all greeted Jenna and she did so in turn as she took a seat near Gremelkin.

"What is it that brings you to Solace Lady Jenna?" asked Lucius.

"Just visiting old friends. I wanted to see how Rosemarta was getting on and it seems rather well. I am grateful to all of you for welcoming her here. Morgen and I were beginning to worry that she would never settle anywhere"

"We are very accepting here in Solace and Mistress Rosemarta has proven her self a loyal and good friend to us and the town. She will be a treasured member of the community"

"Well said Lucius" this from Darius before taking a drink of his ale. Suddenly Aurora rose to her feet, her expression troubled.

"Gremelkin where is Rosemarta's house?"

"Why what is wrong?"

"Please Gremelkin just tell me"

"I'll do better then that. I shall show you. If you will excuse us everyone"

"Shall I come along with you love?" asked Darius.

"No not just yet. I will be fine. When I need you I will send for you" Aurora leaned over and kissed Darius before following Gremelkin out the door. Not long after their departure Grail walked in thinking to take his lunch before heading over to Rosemarta's with the cases and shelves he had promised her, which were currently waiting back at his shop. He saw Lucius and the others but took a table for himself. Things at the Inn were quiet for a while, those at Lucius's table engaging in conversation and enjoying their drinks. A heavy thump caused the common room to fall into a hush and all looked to the door of the Inn where Mesai now leaned against the door frame. He looked around with lazy and tired eyes before stumbling forward a few paces and collapsing, causing the floor boards to shudder. Blood flowed onto the floor from a hatch work pattern of wounds upon his back, one of which was deeper then the others, square in the middle of his back, how his spine had survived such a blow as any ones guess. One of the bar maids shrieked. Grail and Lucius ran toward the fallen immortal.

"Mesai! Mesai what has happened? Why aren't you….dear gods your not immortal any more are you?" this from Lucius as he rested a hand upon the giants shoulder. Mesai smiled weakly and shook his head.

"I am mortal now Lucius. Thank the gods that my spine healed before my gift fled from me else I would not have made it back here in time"

"But how? How did this happen?" this from Grail, who was as close to tears as anyone had seen him.

"Does not matter now. My wife…she is waiting. I have redeemed my self. She forgives me…fare well my friends" with these last few words Mesai's strength fled from him, his eyes closed and he lay still. A silence passed through the Inn. After a few moments Lucius stood.

"Who will help me carry him? He must be taken to the temple till the coffin is built and the grave dug" Darius and a few other Paladins who had been sitting at another table stepped forward and assisted Lucius in lifting the giants body and carrying him out. Gems stepped from behind the bar to mop at the blood her self. After regaining his composure Grail departed from the Inn and walked home to fetch a shovel. If anyone was going to dig Mesai's grave it would be him.

Through out all of this Jenna had remained silent and watched. She did not know the man who had just died but she would find out later. Her thoughts up till this moment had been upon Rosemarta and Kalas the entire time and there they returned again. She hoped and prayed that somehow today's events would somehow take a turn for the better. They had to.

From where she remained at Kalas's bedside Rosemarta heard what sounded like knocking upon the door of her shop. She whipped her eyes before standing up and walking to the bottom of the stairs that lead from the main room of the house down to the shop.

"Who is it?"

"Mistress Rosemarta, my name is Aurora. I know Kalas is here and that he's hurt. Please let me help him. I'm a cleric of Mishkal" Rosemarta walked slowly to the door and opened it.

"He's upstairs in the room next to mine" she did not look at Aurora as she rushed past and raced up the stairs. Rosemarta turned to face the stairs with out closing the door. She was quiet for long moments.

"Rosemarta? What happened? What is wrong?" Rosemarta didn't answer, she did not even look down at the ginger cat before reaching into her left sleeve and pulling out the dagger that was concealed there.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago" she placed the cold steel of the blade to the soft pale flesh of her wrist.

"Good gods! Rosemarta you cant be serious?" but she was he could see as much in her eyes. With out another word Gremelkin turned and ran out the door. He had to find Grail. She would listen to him. He could stop her.

Rosemarta did not turn to watch the old cat go. All her concentration was upon the dagger she now held against her wrist. She had no right to live, not after what she had done. It would be easy enough to deal out punishment upon her self. Murderers should die. She lifted the dagger, intending to punch it clean through her wrist so that there would be no possible hope of saving her. Before she could bring it down a strong hand grasped hold of her arm and held tight.

"I cannot let you do that Rosemarta. I would not be a very good friend if I did" Rosemarta half turned to she Khurn standing behind her, a half smile on his face.

"Khurn? But how?" her expression hardened and she shook her head. "You don't understand Khurn. You would be better off just forgetting me. Let me go"

"I cannot do that either. Kalas would never forgive me. You are a very good friend of ours Rosemarta. It would upset us very much if you were to go like this"

"You don't know what your saying! I am no friend. I almost killed him Khurn. I almost killed Kalas and Jenna. I was angry I didn't know what I was doing but it does not matter. Now that you know what I have done how can you say that you want me to live?" she tried to break free of Khurns grip, he tightened it and looked upon her calmly.

"We all do things we regret when we are angry Rosemarta. My brother understands I'm sure. So do I"

"How can you say that? Are you deaf did you not hear what I said? I'm a murderer Khurn. I'm a monster! I don't deserve to live. Both you and Kalas would have been better off if you had never known me. It would be better if you just let me do it!" tears streamed down Rosemarta's cheeks as she fought to free her self from Khurn, the dagger still clutched tight in her hand. Khurn kept firm hold of her right arm and put his free arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and pressing her head gently to his chest.

"You should not say such things. I forgive you Rosemarta, Kalas does too I know it. You were not your self; none of us are when we are angry or upset. This won't stop either Kalas or me from being your friend. We both care for you Rosemarta very much. So you see I cannot let you end it like this" she began to sob against his chest, her hold on the dagger still firm. He held her gently and tried to comfort her as best he could.

"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve any of you," she sobbed. From behind her she felt another pair of arms wrap around her.

"Everyone needs someone Rosemarta. I need you" Rosemarta looked over her shoulder to see Kalas, just as well and blessedly alive as he had ever been. Before Rosemarta could say anything Grail burst in with Gremelkin close on his heels.

"And just what in the name of the Abyss do you think you are doing? I've been through quite enough today and I'm not about to let you do this young lady!" he strode over and wrested the dagger from her grasp and shoved it into his belt before taking her from the embrace of the two Minotaurs and sitting her down in the chair behind her desk. His expression softened almost immediately as he drew her close and rested her head upon his shoulder. With one hand he absently began to stroke her hair, the way a father might.

"There now lass, its over. Now what was it that was so terrible that you couldn't just come talk to me about it?"

"I couldn't, I was afraid. Afraid of what you would say if you knew. How could I tell you? Any of you? I would have faced the rope, I know it" fresh tears fell onto the old dwarfs shoulder.

"No one would have hung you lass. Not with Kalas and Khurn at your side" Grail turned his head to look at Kalas. "Mind telling me what happened?"

"Lady Jenna and I came here to tell her of the secrets that had been kept from her and why. She flew into a rage and a strange power took over her body. She didn't mean it Grail"

"There now you see? Nothing to worry about lass. You never meant to hurt anyone"

"How? Kalas how can you forgive me? I almost killed you. How?"

"I knew it was likely to happen that's why. I felt so guilty for lying to you that I was prepared to face whatever fate waited for me at your hands. You have never had anyone so close to you that they would be willing to die for you have you?" Rosemarta shook her head.

"Bah! Do not ask him how he can forgive you because you know damn well how. It is the same as if you had done a wrong toward Khurn or me. We would forgive you because we care about you. We're your friends lass" just then Darius and Lucius walked in. Darius went to stand by Aurora, who had been standing at the bottom of the stairs all this time, and asked what had happened. She told him the events, as she knew them in hushed tones. Now that Rosemarta was quieter Grail turned to face the others.

"I think you had all better go now. I'll stay here and make sure that she is alright" Kalas hesitated, Grail smiled. "Go on, go on, she will be fine"

"Yes Kalas my friend let us go. Grail will take care of her now" Kalas nodded silently and turned to walk out with the others, Gremelkin followed them. Once all of them were gone Grail turned back to Rosemarta.

"Cup of tea might help a bit. What do you think?"

"Okay" the old dwarf smiled and took hold of her hand to lead her upstairs. He took Rosemarta to her seat by the fire and sat her down before walking into the kitchen to make up two cups of tea. Rosemarta whipped her eyes and face before turning her head to stare into the fire, which was beginning to die down. Grail returned a few moments later with two hot cups of tea. He handed one to Rosemarta before taking a seat himself. She thanked him and took a sip of the tea. Oddly it did make her feel better. Its soothing heat warming her from the inside out, calming her shattered nerves and spirit. She sighed and leaned back against the chair. Grail smiled at her again.

"There, feel better now?"

"Yes, thank you"

"Now don't let me catch you doing anything so foolish ever again. You have a lot of people here, my self included, who would be very upset if you were to die"

"Khurn said almost the exact same thing"

"Well he isn't too bright but once in a while he gets lucky. And that's another thing if you were to die who would take care of those two overgrown bull men? Not me that's for sure" Rosemarta chuckled; Grail joined her and drank the last of his tea before setting his cup down upon the table.

"Now that that's out of the way I had best tell you that Mesai's dead. Collapsed in the middle of the Inn's common room. There was nothing anyone could do"

"Oh Grail I'm so sorry. If there is anything I can do"

"Not much I can think of unless you would like to say a few words at his funeral"

"Well I don't think I knew him well enough for that but I could play some music for him on my harp. Do you think that would be alright?" Grail nodded.

"Yes I think he would like that" hearing the sadness in the old dwarfs voice Rosemarta set her tea cup down and went over to kneel before him and place her hands on his shoulders.

"Will you be alright?"

"I think so it's just the shock you know. I didn't think that immortals could…but then he wasn't immortal when it happened. Something had happened. He didn't have time to say what"

"He is in a better place now Grail. We must all remember that. In time the pain will go away" Grail nodded.

"Your right, thank you"

"It's the least I can do. After all you saved my life"

"Oh I'm sure those two bull heads would have stopped you from doing it even if I hadn't shown up"

"I'm not so sure. The way I was feeling chances are that even with Khurn and Kalas there I still would have done it. So you see you did save my life" Grail smiled faintly.

"Save one lose one, I suppose it balances it self out. I had best be on my way. Still have preparations to see to" Rosemarta nodded, stood up, and backed away to allow the old dwarf to slide to the floor and start toward the door. Suddenly Rosemarta remembered the two broken strings on her harp.

"Oh no"

"What?" asked Gail, turning to face her.

"There are two broken strings on my harp. You wouldn't know where I could get some new ones do you?"

"I have some over at my shop I'll bring them to you at the Inn. Alright?"

"Alright, thank you" Grail smiled before turning around, walking down the stairs then out into the street. Rosemarta returned the two teacups to the kitchen before walking into the guest room to retrieve her harp, broken strings and all. With her harp in one hand and her staff in the other she walked out and made her way toward the Inn to wait for Grail.

Upon arriving at the Inn she spotted the brothers sitting by them selves for the time being at one of the tables nearest the door. Pain and guilt filled her heart so that she was almost choked by it. She looked at them briefly and smiled before walking over to join Jenna, who smiled at her kindly.

"Your going to have to talk to them some time you know" Rosemarta nodded as she sat and placed her harp upon the table.

"I know but not yet"

"You don't have much time to think on it. We will have to leave soon. Tomorrow if possible"

"For Wayreth?" Jenna nodded.

"Yes, there is a plan. You must"

"Please Jenna not now. I want to hear of your plan but later, after the funeral is over. Can you wait till then?" Jenna was silent a moment before nodding.

"Alright" Rosemarta smiled and ordered two glasses of wine for her self and Jenna.

Grail arrived a few moments later with the harp strings he had promised Rosemarta. He set them upon her table before walking over to join the brothers, and Gremelkin. The news of Mesai's death had blindsided the brothers who afforded Grail only the smallest of smiles when he approached.

"And what are you two sitting here for?"

"Why not?" asked Kalas. Grail pointed to Rosemarta.

"That's why not"

"I do not think she wants us to join her Grail. She blames her self and I do not wish to cause her anymore pain"

"And you think your doing her any favors by sitting over here? Are you blind lads? She needs you now more then ever"

"If she had wanted our company she would have sat here with us. We are not about to force our selves upon her" this from Khurn. Gremelkin snorted.

"Is that what you think?" a silence passed between them and Kalas turned to face the warrior cat.

"You know her better then any of us Gremelkin. What do you think we should do?"

"Get off your asses, go over there, and talk to her. She's heart broken over what she did. She wants to know that you both meant what you said but she is too afraid, too ashamed, to ask, to face you. If you want to save your friendship with her you will have to make the first move because she wont" another silence as the brothers considered what the cat had said. Kalas nodded firmly, drained his ale, stood up and began walking toward Rosemarta's table with Khurn following him. Gremelkin smiled and lay down upon the table as Grail took a seat.

By this time Rosemarta had replaced the broken strings of her harp and had tuned it. She now sat staring into her wine glass when two large shadows passed over the table. She looked up to see Kalas and Khurn standing over her. Kalas smiled.

"Mind if we join you?" Rosemarta shook her head and watched as they took their seats. Jenna smiled, stood up and walked over to the bar to give them some privacy.

"I believe you still owe me the song you wrote for Khurn and I" Rosemarta nodded again, placed her harp in her lap, placed her hands to the strings and began to play. At the songs end both brothers moved next to her and embraced her. Tears leaped to her eyes as she returned their embrace as best as she was able.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"You scared us Rosemarta" this from Kalas. "If you had…we would not have been crushed especially today with Mesai dead also"

"I know and I am sorry. I swear I'll never to anything so foolish again" the brothers smiled and returned to their seats. Ordering two more ales and a glass of wine.

The funeral was by no means a solemn affair, Mesai having made it clear that he did not want and everyday run of the mill ceremony. An old friend of his, whom Rosemarta had never met, Raffie, a priest of some sort, was in charge of the "festivities" as he called it. He had hired mucians, acrobats and other entertainers so that the funeral was more like an enormous party. Rosemarta said a few words and played a simple song over Mesai's grave. Raffie gave Kalas and Khurn weapons that Mesai had left to them. Kalas received a pair of gloves that would call his axe to him if ever he were separated from it. His axe, Raffie, said would also have a new power of its own, but he would not say what. Khurn too received a pair of gloves and a pair of steel rings which could race through the air when he tossed them, slicing through anything in their way before returning to him.

Later back at the Inn Rosemarta sat with Jenna while Kalas and Khurn fetched their drinks. Grail had gone back to his house and would be joining them soon. When Kalas and Khurn returned to the table Rosemarta picked up her wine glass and turned to Jenna.

"Now what is this plan of yours?"

"It was decided by the Secret Conclave, that Morgen attended, that you be the one to go to Wayreth and face Par Salain and his Chosen of Solinary"

"Who are these Chosen of Solinary exactly?" this from Kalas, his ale quite forgotten for the time being.

"Their names are Tarrin and Roent. Both of them were apprentices of Par Salain and now stand at his side as white robes. They serve as his spies and his hit men. They do what ever he tells them to do and they report everything that happens in the Tower to him"

"I remember them. Twin boys with blond hair who hung upon Par Salains every word. They broke Allen's arm, cut Aruna, and even tripped me upon the stairs when I was carrying some scrolls for my Master"

"They hardly sound like white robes to me"

"I do not know how they passed their Tests as white robes but they did"

"What of the other mages loyal to Par Salain? Will they not have something to say about all this and come to his aid?"

"They will all be sealed within the Tower until it is over. You need not worry about them"

"These Chosen of Solinary, can they be defeated?" asked Kalas.

"Just the same as anyone. They are young and cocky that makes them foolish and prone to mistakes. They will fall" she turned to Rosemarta. "Will you do it?"

"Yes, I've been waiting for an opportunity to fight that old parchment mouth, facing his flunkies will be a bonus"

"We will come with you Rosemarta. We would not be very good friends if we allowed you to face three mages alone, especially ones that are so powerful"

"But I will not be alone I will have Jenna with me. I do not want you hurt, not because of me. Not again" Kalas shook his head.

"Sorry Rosemarta, but our minds are made up. We said we would be with you if ever you were in trouble. We keep our promises. Do we not Khurn?"

"That's right, sorry Rosemarta I'm afraid your stuck with us" Khurn grinned. Rosemarta smiled.

"Very well and thank you"

"So when do we leave?"

"As soon as possible, say tomorrow morning?" this from Jenna, her eyes wandering from Rosemarta, to the brothers and back. Rosemarta nodded.

"That will be fine" the brothers nodded their agreement.

"If your going some where don't think that you can leave me behind" all turned to see Grail standing not but a foot away from their table, Gremelkin with him. "So where are you going may I ask?"

"We're going to Wayreth Grail to help Rosemarta fight Par Salain and his Chosen," said Kalas.

"You don't say, well count me in. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning"

"Well then I'll secure a wagon and horses for us if you like"

"That would be wonderful Grail thank you. And since we will all be traveling together why don't you all come over to my place and spend the night? That way we wont have to wait for anyone. I can have Mayvel make us dinner. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me Rosemarta. Lead the way" said Kalas, all agreed and followed Rosemarta to her house.

Mayvel served them stew and freshly baked bread before leaving them for the night. Over dinner all watched as Gremelkin and Krif played chess. Krif won the first game and Gremelkin cursed.

"Damnable bird you cheated" Krif fluffed up his feathers and shook his head. Gremelkin hissed. "Rematch!" wordlessly Krif began to reset his pieces. Gremelkin did the same.

"I have never played this game before but I have always wanted to learn," said Kalas as he set his empty plate down upon the table and leaned forward to watch more closely.

"I could teach you with out a problem Kalas. Anytime"

"He learned from the best" Rosemarta chuckled.

"You hush! I've been playing this bag of feathers for years. This is the first time he has beaten me," Krif laughed in his crow like way as did Rosemarta and Jenna, the three of them knew that was not true. Gremelkin ignored them and watched as Krif, playing white, made his first move.

"But being a warrior Kalas the game should come easy to you"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well look at the board, both of you, and tell me what does it remind you of?" while saying this Gremelkin moved one of his pawns. The brothers thought for a while. Kalas was the first to speak.

"A battle field"

"A war"

"That's right. It's a battle between darkness and light. The goal is to capture your opponent's king. Do that and you win the game" Gremelkin then went on to describe how the different pieces moved around the board with out interrupting his game with Krif in the slightest.

"I have a question for you Rosemarta if I may" said Grail, taking his eyes from the chess game to look at Rosemarta.

"Ask"

"Mind you it's a rather personal question, feel free not to answer it if you do not want to. But you are probably one of the kindest people I know. You have not so far portrayed any of the traits one would expect in a black robe so I wonder why you chose to become one" a heavy silence filled the room. Gremelkin and Krif stopped playing under the guise of thinking on their next moves. All eyes turned to Rosemarta who took a sip of her tea before answering.

"Why does anyone become a black robe? For power, but I did not want it in the way that most do. I wanted power enough to protect those I love, to prevent anything from happening to them. Only Nuitari could have given me the power I wanted with out question so I chose to follow him. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No I do not recon so lass"

"Not all black robes are the same. You must remember this. A mages robe color has noting to do with their personality. Par Salain proves my point quite well. He is a white robe but he is not a good person. Do you understand what I am saying?" Grail nodded.

"Yes I believe so" he smiled, Rosemarta smiled back and took another sip of her tea. Krif and Gremelkin returned to their game of chess. In the end Gremelkin won. Grail stood and said that he would spend the night as his house.

"I wont be late don't you worry about that besides I still have some things to get together"

"Very well Grail see you tomorrow" Grail nodded before walking out. "Well in that case Jenna you may have the guest room next to mine. Kalas and Khurn the other two rooms are yours"

"Thank you Rosemarta" said Kalas. Krif and Gremelkin were the first to retire for the night followed by Jenna. Rosemarta and the brothers sat up for a while longer before they too decided to call it a night. Khurn waited till Rosemarta was in her room before catching his brother by the shoulder.

"You love her don't you?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous"

"And don't you lie to me. I see the way you look at her I wouldn't be surprised if the others have seen it also" Kalas pulled away from his brothers touch.

"Even if I am its not like it can ever be. She's human, in her eyes I will never be anything more then a monster"

"You know that isn't true. She is already one of our dearest friends. If the thought you or I were monsters she would have nothing to do with us. Tell her how you feel Kalas. What can it hurt?" It can hurt plenty little brother, Kalas wanted to say. Earlier in the evening, and Kalas was not quite sure how they had gotten onto the subject, they had told Rosemarta of Kuri, the female Minotaur who had been a friend of theirs and captain of the ship that had brought them to the main land of Kyrnn. Kalas had seen the odd look that entered Rosemarta's eyes when she heard the tone of his voice when he said her name, the love that was there and the pain. He did not know what it meant. He did not know if he wanted to risk loving her to be hurt again like he had been before. But instead of saying all of that he placed a hand upon his little brothers' shoulder.

"Let me handle this in my own way in my own time brother" Khurn nodded slowly.

"Very well, good night brother"

"Good night" the brothers retired to their separate rooms. In Rosemarta's study Gremelkin smiled to him self. So Kalas loved her too just as she loved him. He wondered, as he drifted to sleep, how long it would take them both to realize it and admit it to them selves and to one another.

Par Salain stood at the window if his bed chamber waiting. A white dove appeared against the darkness of the night and landed upon the ledge. There was a piece of parchment tied to its foot. The Head of the Conclave took it, unfolded it, and read:

They leave in the morning. We are ready.

Par Salain smiled wickedly and stared out over the enchanted forest of Wayreth, toward Solace, which now slept. "I have a surprise for you Rosemarta. Come and get me child. If you can"


	40. The Fate of Par Salain

The Fate of Par Salain

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée forty

So they will come for me today. But they will not find me unprepared. I've made it so they will encounter a few surprises along the way. Goblins and Tragg are not exactly creatures I would care to call allies of mine upon a regular basis but in this case they will prove useful. The Tragg in particular because their leader Slax has a rather interesting history with the two Minotaurs that will be accompanying her. If they do manage to get past them, which I think they will, killing them shall be no great challenge. It will be a shame to lose Jenna but Dalamar will not attempt to avenge her death. He is too smart for that, even if he did have a hand in the orcistration of this folly.

I shall finally be able to see the fruits of my labor. See just how much Rosemarta has learned over the years. My child, yes mine because she no longer even resembles her parents. I created her and so I shall destroy her.

Rosemarta sat in her armchair near the fire, Dragons Breath in one hand and a smile upon her lips. She had woken long before the others, dawn still a good hour or so away, not that she had slept all that well. She had taken Dragons Breath down stairs and looked through every book she had concerning magic seals. Until at last she had figured it out. It had been Par Salain who had placed the seal upon the staff and it could only be broken by blood. She had drawn her dagger and sliced open the palm of her left hand, dripping the blood from the wound over the length of the staff, red light had shown briefly around it and then vanished. Confident that it had worked she had returned upstairs and poured some whiskey over her hand. She had gritted her teeth against the sting and wrapped a clean white cloth around her hand, which now rested in her lap.

She looked toward the window as dawn's first light began to trickle through. After a while she looked down at her hand. The bleeding had stopped though it still hurt. She stood up and walked to the kitchen to place the cloth in the washing basket. None of the others were awake yet and it looked as if it would be a beautiful day so she decided that a morning walk might be nice, just a short one, to the ridge and back. She walked to her room, changed quickly into her black robes, pulled on her boots, and brushed her hair before walking down stairs to the shop and out the front door.

Solace was so quiet this morning, so still, only the occasional bird song disturbed it. She envied them. They didn't have any troubles, any cares, any mages to fight or a Tower to return to. Or emotions they did not quite understand. Rosemarta shook her head. That was a lie. She did understand them it was just that she could not share them, was afraid to share them. Reaching the ridge she sat down upon the grass and overlooked the town stretched out below and beyond. Gremelkin was right, she did love him, she hated when that old cat was right because he took every opportunity to gloat good-naturedly about it when ever she dared to admit so. Kalas was a fine man, never mind his race. She loved his spirit and his heart. She remembered how it had felt that first time he had called her by name. The first time he had picked her up in his arms and carried her. Those arms were so strong, so warm, like something from a dream she only half remembered. But she was afraid to tell him. Afraid that he did not feel the same for her. She remembered last night, remembered the woman he had spoken of. He had not said he had loved her but she had seen it clearly enough in his eyes and heard it in his voice. Perhaps he loved her still and did not want to let go. Rosemarta shook her head. She would not tell him she couldn't but…

The call of a crow broke her train of thought. She looked up recognizing Krif's call anywhere. She watched as the old crow wheeled and dived over the Vallenwood trees, searching for his breakfast. She had been sitting here for longer then she had thought. The sun was higher now. The others would be up by now she was sure of it. Slowly she stood up and began making her way toward her house. Waving at Krif as she neared. Krif cawed a greeting and continued his hunt.

"I have news for you Gremelkin my friend" said Khurn once he was sure Kalas could not hear them, as he was still in the other room washing up.

"Oh? And what might that be?" asked the warrior cat as he concluded his grooming.

"My brother likes Rosemarta. I mean really likes her. He loves her Gremelkin"

"I thought as much. She feels the same way about him but who knows when either of them will tell the other"

"I do not know but you cannot tell Kalas that I let on to you Gremelkin. I must respect my brothers wishes"

"As I must respect Rosemarta's. Never fear Khurn, Kalas will not hear one word from me on the matter"

"Thank you my friend" Gremelkin nodded and curled up on the table. Rosemarta walked in then and she smiled at the both of them.

"Good morning Khurn you as well Gremelkin"

"And a good morning to you as well Rosemarta. Are you all packed?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes we should be ready to go just as soon as my brother finishes up in the bathroom and Lady Jenna wakes up"

"Already a head of you on that point sir Khurn" said Jenna as she stepped out of her room fully dressed, hair brushed and with her pack over her shoulder. Khurn laughed.

"Alright then we are just waiting on my brother"

"Will you be coming with us Gremelkin?" asked Jenna. The warrior cat shook his head.

"No not this time. Some one needs to be here to guard the house"

"Too true and I know I can count on you" Rosemarta smiled and scratched the ginger cat behind the ears. Kalas walked into the main room of the house a few moments later with his axe strapped to his back and a pack in his hand.

"Right then is everyone ready to…Rose, what happened to your hand?" before she knew what was happening Kalas had strode forward and taken gentile hold of her hand. He breath caught in her throat and for a moment she couldn't speak. Her hand in his it felt nice, that and this was the first time that he had called her Rose.

"I…well I figured out how to break the seal upon the staff. Or at least I think I did. It needed blood so I…"

"I see. I thought I smelled whiskey last night. That must have hurt like hell. Why didn't you use herbs?"

"It did a little and I didn't have any on hand" Kalas nodded and reached into an inner pocket of his tunic. He pulled out a small leather pouch.

"Gems gave this to me. It will help it heal faster. If you will permit me?" Rosemarta nodded and watched as Kalas took some green paste out of the pouch and spread it over her wounded hand. He then took some cloth bandage from another pocket and bound her hand securely but comfortably. "Is that too tight?"

"No its fine. Thank you" he smiled at her and nodded, still holding her hand for he seemed reluctant to let go. When at last he did let go of her hand to pick up his pack again Rosemarta found her self-wishing that he had not. She came back to her self and fetched her pack from her room before addressing all of them.

"Well let's go"

"But what of Grail Rosemarta?" asked Khurn.

"Oh do not worry brother if Grail isn't here he's probably waiting for us at the stables"

"A good point my brother. Right let us go then"

"We'll be back soon Gremelkin. Take care of your self" said Rosemarta over her shoulder.

"I shall and the same to you" the warrior cat smiled as he watched them go. What Kalas had said was not entirely accurate. Grail was indeed waiting for them but not outside the stables. He was just outside Rosemarta's door, below them on the main road with the wagon and the horses.

"What took you all so long you bunch of slow pokes?" called Grail as they approached. Rosemarta laughed.

"Sorry Grail"

"You should be its rude to keep an old dwarf waiting. Saddle up then lets get going. We have a long ride a head of us" all nodded and secured their packs, bedrolls and weapons before mounting up. Once every one was ready they rode out of Solace and turned southwest toward the forest of Qualinesti. They would have to ride past it before they could find Wayreth.

They had not gone far along the edge of the forest when they realized that they were being followed.

"Goblins" said Kalas.

"What would be the best way to deal with them?" asked Rosemarta.

"You two ride on a head Kalas, Khurn and I can handle them all right" while saying this Grail climbed down from the wagon while it was still in motion. "Just keep a good pace and the other horses will follow you. We will meet up with you around the bend" Rosemarta nodded and she and Jenna began riding. Before they had gotten too far Rosemarta turned in her saddle and called.

"Try to leave at least one of them alive for questioning"

"Will do Rose," answered Kalas. Rosemarta nodded and continued on after Jenna and the wagon. They were easy enough to disperse, most of them fleeing after the first of them fell. Kalas and Grail managed to capture one alive for questioning as Rosemarta had requested and bound his hands and feet. There were not supposed to be any goblins near these woods that was the only reason questioning was in order. Were this the road to Haven it would not have been necessary for goblins were almost commonplace on there. Rosemarta stood before the gob and looked down upon him.

"I have a few questions for you my foul smelling friend now either you answer or you die its just that simple. Well what will it be?" the goblin sneered and spat upon her boots.

"Piss off bitch" he hissed just before the back of Kalas's hand connected with his jaw, sending him sprawling backward into the dirt of the road. Rosemarta glared as Kalas who shrugged and watched as the gob struggled to right him self.

"Son of a"

"Enough!" Rosemarta leveled her staff with the goblins face. "I repeat, answer me or else you die here, now. Whom do you work for?" the goblin sat quietly considering his options, of which there were not many. After a few moments he sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine I'll talk. But can I have some water first?"

"Kalas?" the mahogany Minotaur nodded and tossed Rosemarta his water skin. He then lowered his axe and held it below the gobs chin.

"You make one stupid move and it will be your last" the goblin smiled wickedly and took hold of the water skin when Rosemarta handed it to him. He took a long drink before handing it back to her.

"Right then enough of this I will not ask you again. Whom are you working for?"

"It was Par Salain damn it. He's the one who sent us after you"

"What?"

"It's the truth. He sent us word by way of a white bird, a dove I think. He said we were to wait in Solace and keep an eye on you. Tell him of when you would be leaving so he could be ready for you"

"So Sarilban was right. Par Salain did know of our plan all along. Damn it" said Jenna. Rosemarta sniffed.

"So now Par Salain has stooped to paying you scum to spy for him. Its just as I thought, it takes trash to know trash" the goblin sneered.

"There's far more to it then that. We were also told to try and capture you if we could. You and Lady Jenna. Kill the others he said they aren't important but I want Rosemarta and Lady Jenna alive. And there is something else you should know. There are Tragg waiting for you too"

"Tragg?"

"Their something like Draconians Rose but smaller and a hell of a lot more cunning" this from Kalas, his voice had an icy edge to it which Rosemarta made a mental note to ask about later.

"Par Salain must be more scared then I thought," said Rosemarta. The goblin laughed.

"What ever helps you sleep at night"

"Load him into the wagon. We still have plenty of day light left so we should move on" all nodded and did as Rosemarta had said. Grail and Kalas tossed the gob unceremoniously into the back of the wagon before setting off.

At sunset when they had pulled off the road and their camp was set there was talk of what to do in regards to their captives fellows. Rosemarta forgot all about the Tragg as she offered her own opinions and heard those of the others as to what they would do about their pursuers.

"We could capture the bird when it returns and make that one right out a false report to send back to Par Salain" said Kalas, jerking his chin toward the goblin who still sat in the back of the wagon. Rosemarta nodded.

"Yes that could work. It would through him off that's for sure. I say we try it"

"Getting off topic for the moment Rosemarta I wonder if you did break the seal upon the staff" this from Jenna who sat near to Rosemarta and regarded Dragons Breath thoughtfully.

"I don't know. Only one way to find out" Rosemarta stood up and walked a safe distance away, turning parallel to them and holding the staff before her. "Arlisan!" she commanded. A gout of flame burst from the dragon's mouth and blackened the earth and grass that it touched. Rosemarta smiled in satisfaction. "Question answered"

"Indeed"

"How did you come by such a staff Lady Jenna?" asked Khurn.

"Par Salain gave it to me. Said it was useless to him and that I could have it. Maybe he meant for me to give it to you so you could break the seal for him"

"Well if he wants it now the only way he will get it is by prying it from my dead fingers" while saying this Rosemarta walked back and sat down next to Jenna, setting Dragons Breath down upon the ground. Later, when both Jenna and Rosemarta were intently studying their spell books, the goblin finaly broke his silence.

"You know I find it interesting. Two lovely ladies like your selves out here all alone with three men. What interesting activities must go on around here. You know if our plan had worked your situation wouldn't be all that changed except that you would have to please an entirely different sort of man" the goblin cackled, Rosemarta shivered. Kalas walked over to the wagon and drove the but end of his axe into the goblins skull, knocking him unconscious.

"That should take care of him Rose"

"Thank you Kalas" she smiled at him before her eyes wandered to her injured hand. She flexed it and slightly sucked in her breath. It still stung. Kalas smiled too and, noticing Rosemarta's attention to her hand, walked over to kneel down in front of her.

"Would you like for me to take a look?"

"Alright" Kalas took gentile hold of her hand and unwrapped the bandage. The wound was still visible but it was not as deep as it had been. It was healing well. Kalas nodded approvingly and places some more of the green paste upon it before replacing the bandage.

"It should be fully healed either by tomorrow or by the next day"

"Thank you again Kalas" he smiled again and held her hand for longer then was necessary before standing up and walking over to tend to the horses. Why did he not say anything? Was he ashamed? Or did he not feel the same way about her? There was nothing much different in the way he was acting toward her and it hurt more then she had expected it to. Grails voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Almost ready to start the dinner but I can't seem to find any marjoram. I thought I had some. Don't suppose you have any do you Kalas?" the mahogany Minotaur shook his head.

"The only herbs I have are what Gems gave me"

"I think I may have some sir Grail" this from Jenna as she began rummaging around in her pack. She smiled triumphantly and tossed a small pouch over to Grail, who caught it easily. "There you are"

"Thank you Lady Jenna"

"Speaking of herbs I'm running a little low. I think I'll just go into the woods and see if I can find any"

"Alright but don't go to far. The elves have ears in every tree and dinner wont take long" Rosemarta nodded before walking off out of the reach of the fires light. She walked until she could still barely see the glimmer of the campfire through the brush and walked to stand over a clump of ferns. In her mind she recalled a terrible dream she had had not too long ago, not long before Jenna had arrived in Solace. In it she lay dead upon the ground at Par Salains feet. The old white robe and his Chosen had captured Kalas and the others and forced them to endure horrible lingering deaths. All the while Par Salain laughed. She remembered that he had woken from the dream screaming. She had had similar dreams since but none so terrible as that one.

Rosemarta shuddered for she knew that her dreams had a ring of truth to them. If Par Salain defeated her he would surly kill the others as well. She could not let that happen but she was not as strong as he was. She could not bare the thought of failing but the odds were stacked against her. They were all going to,

"Rose? Where are you? You shouldn't be out here alone. There are any number of beasts out here that would love to make you into a tasty meal" Kalas chuckled as he approached her, stopping a few paces short from where she stood. Rosemarta did not turn to look at him.

"What will you do Kalas? If Par Salain defeats me what will you do? Will you kill him? Storm the Tower? Curse all mages? What will you do Kalas?" still she did not turn to face him and her voice had a softness to it that he had never heard before.

"That would all depend upon the manner in which he defeated you Rose. If you are injured but not at risk of dying he will have nothing to fear from my kind or me. However if he kills you there will be great mourning over your loss and then the Tower of Wayreth would cease to exist with in a week's time. That is not a threat or a promise, it is simply a fact" Kalas's voice was calm as he said this and he stepped closer to her.

"I ask because…I am afraid Kalas. Despite all my jesting and my boasting I am truly afraid. He has some fear of me also otherwise he would not have stooped to such tactics. But mine in the greater. Yes I am younger, I am stronger and faster but Par Salain has wisdom and experience enough to cancel out all of those qualities. I will fight him because I have to. But what if he does defeat me? When I am dead what will he do? To you, to all of you?" Rosemarta began to tremble. Kalas stepped closer to her, reached out and took hold of her shoulder and gently turned her to face him before embracing her and placing her head to his chest.

"If he does manage to kill all five of us Rose I will have the great comfort of knowing that you and I will be with the gods where nothing can harm us again. As long as there is breath in my body Rose I shall be at your side" he held her till she stopped trembling and continued to do so even after she had, liking how it felt to have her in his arms.

"Oh if Par Salain could see me now how he would laugh. But I cannot help the way I feel about you, about all of you. I would not have been able to come this far with out you. I would not have even made it past my front door. I will not hide and I will not run. I will fight so long as you are with me" she grasped hold of his tunic with her uninjured hand. Being so close to him. Having his arms around her again felt so nice. It felt right. Rosemarta would have prayed to Nuitari to never let this moment end, if she thought for one moment that he would listen. Kalas stroked her hair and stood silent for a while. Soon however it occurred to him that if they did not get back soon Khurn and Grail would come looking for them.

"Did you find the herbs you were looking for Rose?" Rosemarta shook her head.

"There were no herbs Kalas. I needed to get away, to be alone for a while but I did not want to worry you or the others so I came up with a plausible reason to go off on my own" Kalas nodded and continued to hold her, hoping that this small respite would help her to face the challenges to come.

"Aw isn't this sweet? Its almost a shame that we have to break it up" a band of goblins stalked out of the trees around them, blades in hand. Rosemarta and Kalas turned to face them, both surprised that the creatures had managed to sneak up on them. "All right here's how it works. Hand over the woman and no one gets hurt" in answer Kalas grabbed his axe and charged, lobbing the head off of the lead goblin and killing two others. He roared a battle cry and lashed out at the goblins that attempted to advance toward Rosemarta. Bereft of her staff and not wishing to waste energy on spells Rosemarta pulled her dagger from her sleeve and used it to slash the throat of the nearest goblin. Kalas's battle cry had reached Grail and Khurn who came charging in to join the fray.

"Rorx!" shouted Grail as he swung his own axe down upon the head of his enemy. One gob managed to evade both Kalas and Grail and dived for Rosemarta, knocking her legs out from under her and taking her dagger, which he tossed into the woods. He then took hold of Rosemarta's hair and dragged her up onto her knees, placing his sword to her throat.

"Alright don't either of you bastards move or I'll slice her neck wide open!" for a moment all was still. From out of the darkness of the trees came a flash of silver. One of Khurns disks receded through the air and sliced off the head of the goblin that held Rosemarta. The other's fled and Kalas knelt down next to Rosemarta.

"You alright?"

"I'll be fine" she looked up at Khurn and smiled. "Thank you"

"I could hardly do otherwise Rosemarta" Khurn returned her smile before walking back to camp, followed by Jenna who had come running also but had decided the battle well enough under control that it was not necessary for her to step in. Kalas helped Rosemarta to her feet and they walked together back to camp with Grail following. They arrived to find Jenna and Khurn standing by the wagon with bleak and slightly amazed looks upon their faces.

"Oldest trick in the book and we fell for it" sighed Khurn in disbelief. In the wagon the goblin they had captured lay dead, stabbed to death by the swords of his comrades. Rosemarta shut her eyes to the sight and kicked at the side of the wagon.

"Gods damn it" she hissed.

"Fear not Rose we can always capture another and get more information"

"No, we have all the information we need. When next they come we kill them all" the silence that followed carried un-spoken agreement.

"Alright Khurn and I will dispose of the body"

"And I'll finish up making our dinner and take first watch" said Grail as he walked over to crouch down next to his stew pot. Rosemarta retook her place next to Jenna, picking up her staff and holding it close to her self as she did so.

Dinner was a quiet affair, as were the next two days. They left Qualinesti behind but still did not reach Wayreth and they were still being followed. At first Rosemarta had thought to ride in the wagon out of site but then decided against it. She would not hide, not from them and not from Par Salain. But still Rosemarta could not help but wonder when they would make their move and she knew that this same thought was probably on the minds of her companions as well.

"When exactly will we get to this damnable tower?" grumbled Gail from where he sat up in the driver's seat of the wagon. Rosemarta shrugged.

"I really cannot say Grail. The Forest of Wayreth can only be reached by those who are magic users and even then you do not find the forest, it finds you when it chooses to do so"

"Then what in the Abyss are we still doing looking for it? Why don't we just stop in one place and wait. That way we can deal with the rats that are tailing us"

"That's a good idea Grail"

"And it aint the last one. I just came up with a plan to draw the bastards out and make them come to us"

"Do tell"

"Not yet go back there and tell those two bull men about my first idea and then once we're stopped I'll tell all of you about my other one" Rosemarta nodded and turned her horse about to relay Grails message to Kalas and Khurn who were ridding rear guard. Once they had pulled off the road and secured the horses all gathered next to the wagon to hear the old dwarfs plan. Which was to remove one of the wagons wheels and make a show of repairing it. The two mages would hide behind the wagon to get the jump on them. It was a sound plan and all agreed upon it. So while Kalas and Khurn assisted Grail with the removal of the wheel Rosemarta and Jenna took up their positions on the other side of the wagon.

The silence that came after their work was completed grew until Rosemarta thought she would go mad from it until a tall figure appeared on the road behind them. A white scarf flashed in the figures hand and a hissing guttural voice rippled through the air to reach them.

"Flag of truce! I wissssh to sspeak to the Minotaur Kalasss"

"Come forward then for I am he" called Kalas as he stepped forward to stand a few feet away from his companions. The figure removed his sword and held it above his head before tossing it to the side of the road; two daggers joined it as he began walking toward Kalas. He was a Tragg, shorter and more lizard like then a Draconian but no less arrogant to judge by the way he walked with his head high and his expression full of contempt.

"I am Slax. You will not remember me Kalasss but I remember you. So like your father"

"My father?"

"And how exactly did you know our father?" this from Khurn who stepped forward to join this brother. Slax smirked.

"That issss not to ssay that we were ever friendsss, not even close. What I mean is I wasss one of those who whitnessed his death, in fact I had a bit of a hand in it. I know exactly how and where he fell and what happened to his remains. I could tell you everything you have alwaysss wanted to know of his death for a price"

"Which would be?" asked Kalas, though he already knew the answer.

"Hand over the two lady magess to usss" Kalas sighed and bowed his head. Their father had been killed when he and Khurn had still been children. They had always known that it was the doing of the Tragg but his body had never been found and the nature of his death was a mystery. He and Khurn, once they were of age, had traveled all of Taladas and Mithas to find the answers they wanted of their father's death. They returned home in failure. A short while later their mother had died, never knowing her husbands fate. To know at last after all of these years would be liberating to say the least. He and Khurn could leave behind forever the guilt they felt over being unable to find out for them selves, of having nothing to say to their mother before she left them. But both of them knew the brutality of the Tragg, what would happen to Rosemarta and Jenna before they reached Par Salain. No they couldn't let that happen, nothing was worth it. Kalas lifted his head and met the triumphant gaze of the Tragg.

"No" a small spark of satisfaction bubbled up inside him as he watched disappointment flood the lizard mans face.

"What?"

"You heard me. I said no. You can tell your master that we are coming for him and if we have to go through you we shall"

"I will tell him. Sssleep with one eye open for when next we come there ssshall be no warning and you will all die. Ssssuch a ssshame I thought your father was more important to you then two magesss. What a ssshame" Slax shook his head and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" cried Rosemarta, who sprang out from behind the wagon and ran after Slax, stopping him short just a few steps from where he had been standing. Rosemarta stood between Kalas and the Tragg and turned slowly to face the Minotaur.

"Kalas are you sure of this? If this thing has information of your father. I will gladly go with him. They will not dare harm Jenna nor I. Par Salain wants us alive. Think carefully Kalas"

"You do not know what you are saying Rose. While in their custody they would _use_ you. Do you understand? You would be alive but wish you were dead. I cannot allow that to happen to you"

"But" Rosemarta stopped, seeing the steel in Kalas's eyes but also the love and care that he felt for her. She sighed and lowered her head. "Very well Kalas as you wish"

"Thank you Rose, you have just saved your self and Jenna some very unpleasant memories. Get out of here Slax. We shall be ready for your attack you can bet on that"

"You would be better off making prayers instead of betssss" Slax spat upon the road between them and continued walking away. Kalas and Khurn both watched him till he disappeared off the side of the road. Grail stepped forward to talk to Kalas but Rosemarta did not hear what was said, she was not paying attention.

"I have already wished my self dead Kalas, once more would not have made a difference, to me anyway" she muttered as she walked to the head of the wagon to tend the horses, or at least to make a show of it. Grail noticed her and turned to Kalas, who had by now moved on to setting camp.

"You had better go over there and talk to her lad" Kalas looked up and nodded before getting up and walking over to join Rosemarta.

"I would not have been able to live if you had gone with him"

"I would have done it if it had gotten you your answers"

"It would have killed me to see you go. Or I would have killed him long before you had gone but a few steps with him"

"But still…" she could think of nothing else to say. Kalas smiled and placed his hands upon her shoulders.

"You are a magnificent woman Rose"

"Thank you but" Rosemarta shook her head, "I am not deserving of such praise. Any one would have done the same in my place"

"I am not so sure Rose. A friend of ours told me once that you had a good heart and I know he was right. Your actions speak for you"

"I hope you can still think so when we finally face Par Salain and you witness just how black robe like I can be"

"I already have in a way" he said no more, knowing how much the events of that day had hurt her. However Rosemarta was able to guess at his meaning and shook her head.

"No Kalas that was me being foolish and losing control. That will not happen again not ever" Kalas nodded and the two were quiet for a while. "When do you think they will come again?"

"I do not know but I would not worry about it too much. When they do come they will find a surprise waiting for them" Kalas smiled slyly, though Rosemarta did not quite understand what he meant. "Would you like to stand watch with me tonight Rose? I think we have something else we need to talk about don't we?" Rosemarta nodded.

"Alright and yes we do. For now lets head back and help set camp for the night" Kalas nodded and the two walked back side by side to tend to their packs and bed rolls.

Before dinner Kalas checked on her hand again. It was almost completely healed so she need not wear the bandage anymore. He removed it from her hand and threw it off to the side of the road. It still stung a bit but it would be fine. After dinner when it was time to set the watch Kalas and Rosemarta volunteered for first, Khurn and Jenna would relive them, and last would be Grail. All agreed and while the others settled down to sleep Kalas and Rosemarta walked over to take up their position at the head of the wagon.

"Khurn made up a pot of tea for us Rose. We could have some now if you like or wait till later"

"I am fine for now I can wait"

"Alright" Kalas fell silent, he was unsure as to how to talk about the other matter. Rosemarta side glanced at him and smiled.

"Your holding something back from me again Kalas. I told you once that you could tell or ask me anything so come on out with it"

"Well its to do with that odd look I saw in your eyes back at your house when I mentioned an old friend of mine"

"Oh? Which old friend would that be Kalas?"

"A woman"

"Ah yes…Kurii right?" that same look entered Rosemarta's eyes now and she looked away in an attempt to hide it. Kalas saw it all the same and nodded.

"Yes Kurii, I feel I must tell you about her. Explain what she was to me" Rosemarta nodded.

"I believe I would like to hear that" Kalas took a breath.

"Well as I told you before she was the captain of the ship that brought Khurn and I to Kyrnn. We saw each other every so often when she came to port and I fell in love with her. I wanted a life long relationship but she did not. Being a ships captain her first and only true love was her ship and the sea. I should have known that but I hoped that I could take her from it" he stopped, old emotions threatening to over power him. Rosemarta waited patiently for him to continue. "After losing her I decided that I would distance my self from that sort of thing to avoid being hurt again. But I never expected this to happen" he turned to look at her. "When I learned of the connection between your ancestors and my axe I knew that we would be friends for life but I did not think that it would bring us this close"

"I didn't expect for this to happen either but now that is has the question is where do we go from here?"

"Where indeed" Kalas took both of her hands in his, realizing that in that one sentences Rosemarta had just confessed her feelings for him. "I have never been the sort to force my self upon another unless it was in battle. If you wish to go farther with this relationship Rose" she smiled at him.

"I have never wanted anything so much in my life Kalas" a small tear formed in the corner of Kalas's right eye as he wrapped his arms around Rosemarta and held her close.

"I hoped and prayed that you would say something like that but I never once thought I would hear it" Rosemarta let go of her staff so she could hold him tighter.

"Well believe it because I just said it and I will never take it back" she rested her head against his chest and allowed her self to become lost in the feeling of his arms being around her once more but this time not just as a friend. Kalas too was lost in the feeling of having her so close to him again. He had never thought he would be able to feel this way for anyone again, he had forgotten how wonderful it could be. In this moment he could have sworn he was in heaven.

Slowly they stepped out of one another's embrace and stood the rest of their watch, holding hands all the while. They spoke of Slax and when he and his men might attack. Kalas suspected either shortly before or after dawn. They were still a good two kicks away he said, not that Rosemarta knew what that meant but she suspected it meant it would take time for them to arrive at the camp. He told her not to worry too much about it. He said that they had friends here. He had winked at her as if at an inside joke. Rosemarta still did not understand but nodded and pretended like she did. When it was time for Khurn and Jenna to take over Kalas moved his bedroll next to Rosemartas so that he could put an arm around her while they slept. Khurn smiled at them side glanced at Jenna.

"How do you think the others back in Solace will react to this?"

"A human and a Minotaur? Some will most likely think it rather odd but will be happy for them" Khurn nodded.

"I agree" the two fell silent for a time sipping tea to stay alert. Periodically Jenna would look up at the sky. Curiosity got the better of Khurn who turned to her and asked, "Is there something wrong lady Jenna? You seem pensive"

"I am wondering if we have given Dalamar and the others enough time, that is if Wayreth appears to us tomorrow"

"What were they to do that would need time to prepare?"

"They will seal of the Tower so that none of Par Salains other supporters can interfere. Such a grand operation would take time to organize"

"And what happens when we reach Wayreth?"

"When the forest appears before us and if it does not move on us before we can enter then it will be Par Salain's move"

"Do we have a chance against him?"

"We don't but Rosemarta might"

"Might?"

"I cannot say for sure that she will win. I can only hope" the two fell silent again. It was almost time for Grail to take over the watch when a battle cry echoed through the darkness, deep and booming so that it made the ground tremble. Jenna put a hand into one of her pouches.

"What was that?"

"You don't know? Think Lady Jenna where have you heard that battle cry before and whom did it come from?" asked Khurn, a strange twinkle in his eyes. Jenna did not know and so she said nothing. "Let us just say that we will have nothing to fear from Slax or his fellows come the morning light.

"What do you mean? I don't understand"

"Neither do I. What was that racket about?" grumbled Grail as he walked over to join them by the wagon.

"Our friends have arrived to take care of our lizard problem"

"Friends? What friends?"

"The Imperial League"

"The what? Oh that's just dandy. Just when I thought this mission was supposed to be something of a secret you have a whole band of Minotaurs follow us" fumed Jenna as she folded her arms over her chest.

"We did not tell them every detail. Only to follow us and help if their was trouble. Kalas and I thought it would be a good idea considering we didn't know what we would encounter"

"And how long have they been following us? Minotaurs are not exactly hard to spot and I did not see them in Solace"

"They were camped outside the city out of sight. They left the same day we did only when night came. We did not mean to go behind your back on this Lady Jenna. We did not think it would be a problem"

"Its not…not really. Its just that…oh never mind so long as there are no other surprises I think I will go to bed"

"A good idea, its my turn at watch anyway"

"In that case good night sir Grail"

"Good night, you as well Khurn off with you" Khurn chuckled and nodded before following Jenna back to the fires side to get some sleep.

The next morning several members of the Imperial League arrived. They brought Slax with them, his hands and feet bound. They deposited the Tragg before the brothers who sneered down at them.

"Have a pleasant night Slax?" asked Kalas. The Tragg spat at them but didn't say a word. Grail walked over to Slax and kicked him in the gut.

"That's for interrupting an old dwarfs sleep"

"Go to the Abyss" Grail ignored him and turned to face the brothers.

"I suppose I'll get our breakfast together. Flat bread, cheese, and left over ham sound good to you?"

"Perfect, thank you Grail"

"Right then" the old dwarf walked over to start the fire up again. Rosemarta woke then and smiled at Kalas before turning to say good morning to Jenna. The words froze upon her lips as he eyes caught sight of something beyond the red robe in the distance.

"Is that what I think it is Jenna?" she asked, slowly rising to her feet as she did so. Jenna turned and nodded.

"Yes that's Wayreth, come for us at last"

"Today is the day then"

"Only if it doesn't decide to move on us again"

"I don't think it will. We had best prepare"

"Right" Jenna sat back down and opened up her pack to begin sorting through what she would need. Rosemarta did the same. Kalas and Khurn went to the wagon to pack away all that they would not need before tending to the horses.

When breakfast was ready Jenna and Rosemarta ate quickly, returning to their sorting just as soon as they were finished before moving on to reading their spell books. They would need all the spells they could possibly memorize for the battle that was to come. Kalas and Khurn ate more slowly for they already had everything they needed. Kalas's eyes strayed to Rosemarta constantly admiring the way the wind caught her hair and how lovely it made her look. He had no way of knowing what would happen today once they reached the Tower but he prayed that what ever happened he would remember fondly these last few hours and how happy he had been in them.

Grail stood up from the fire and walked over to Slax who was seated next to the wagon. The old dwarf tore a flat bread sandwich in half and offered one half to the Tragg.

"Hungry?"

"Yessssss"

"Say ah" Slax growled but opened his mouth all the same. Grail tossed the sandwich into the Traggs open mouth and watched as he ate it. "Any good?"

"Yesss"

"Good, now tell me what it is you know about Kalas and Khurns father and I'll give you the antidote" Slax swallowed then looked at Grail puzzled.

"Antidote? For what?"

"The poison you just ate" while saying this Grail tossed his half of the sandwich into the grass that grew next to the road.

"You little bassstard. How dare you"

"Easy, now tell me what you know"

"I wont tell you a damn thing"

"Fine then I suppose there's no need to keep you alive is there?" Grail hefted his axe and lowered it to Slax's neck.

"If you kill me then the brotherssss will never get their answerssss"

"True but then they wont have a son of a bitch like you holding those answers over their heads and taunting them with them" Slax scowled. The dwarf was dead serious. He had three options, have his head sliced off, die of poison, or tell the dwarf what he knew. He was no longer in any position to use his knowledge and bargain so there was no point in holding out any longer.

"Fine, here is the truth. I don't know as much as I claimed. Bits and pieces yes but not everything. If the brothers truly want to know what happened to their father they should go back to Taladas, to the Southern Hosk and ask for a Tragg named Shiska. He will have the answers to all of their questions and far more" the dwarf didn't say a word, nor did he move. Slax held his breath as he waited to see what Grail would do. Slowly Grail lowered his axe and stepped back.

"Thank you very much, that's all I needed to know. By the way there was no poison you just made me through away a perfectly good half of a sandwich. You really are rather gullible you know that?" Slax swore. Grail laughed and walked over to join the brothers back by the fire. He sat down to tell them what he had leaned for them.

"Sounds like it might be time for us to return to Taladas brother" said Khurn. Kalas nodded.

"So it seems" Kalas looked over his shoulder at Rosemarta. But I am not sure that I want to, he thought. Rosemarta paid no attention to the interrogation of Slax, or to the short conversation between Gail and the brothers, nor did she look up from her book when she felt Kalas's eyes upon her. But Jenna looked and had been paying enough attention for the both of them.

"It sounds like you might be on your own for a while"

"He is not chained to me. He may go where he pleases. Are you almost finished?" Jenna nodded.

"Yes almost. I'll finish this book then gather together the last of my things. Then we can go"

"Alright" Rosemarta returned to her book, Jenna did the same. Once they were finished they put their books away and made sure they had everything they would need once more. Jenna took her dagger from her pack and lashed it to her wrist.

"I almost forgot I had this. I hardly ever wear it"

"Oh damn" Rosemarta placed a hand to her forehead.

"Something wrong?"

"My dagger. One of those bloody goblins threw it into the bush. I never went back for it. Damn it"

"Would this one do in its place Rose?" Rosemarta looked up and saw Kalas standing behind her. In his hand was a silver bladed dagger with a curved and polished smooth wooden hilt. She took hold of the blade gently and smiled.

"Its beautiful Kalas"

"It was my mothers"

"Oh Kalas…no I couldn't possibly"

"I would very much like for you to have it"

"But if" she stopped seeing the slight hurt that crept into Kalas's eyes at her refusal of it. She smiled at him. "Alright and thank you Kalas. I shall keep and treasure it"

"Thank you Rose" he smiled at her. She returned his smile before strapping the dagger to her wrist and rising to her feet, taking Dragons Breath in hand as she did so.

"Alright lets go then and I think it would be best to leave the wagon. It may not be allowed through and besides it is only a short distance to the forest. Unless it moves on us which I don't think it will"

"Very well Rose"

"And remember when we reach the forest stay close to Rosemarta and I. If you get lost you might not ever get out"

"Stay close to the mages got it," said Grail as she walked over to join them. Rosemarta smiled at the old dwarf before turning around and starting down the road. As suspected the forest did not move. It remained where it was looming largely over them as they approached.

"Everyone ready?" asked Rosemarta as they stood upon the edge of the trees.

"Lead the way Rose," said Kalas, answering for all. Rosemarta nodded and led them silently into the quiet forest. Instantly the world became black. Rosemarta didn't stop walking.

"Everyone still with us?"

"We're here Rose"

"Your eyes will adjust to the dark in time just keep moving and don't panic" while saying this Rosemarta started walking again. Soon the darkness alleviated and the trees came into clarity, as did the few small animals that called them home.

"Welcome home Rosemarta" said Jenna.

"Thank you" I only wish that it were under better circumstances. Soon a clearing could be seen through the trees. At the center of the clearing was the Tower soaring upward to pierce the heavens above. Though it was day light out side the forest here is was night. The gods of magic wished to witness the battle that would take place here. Nuitari was particularly interested it seemed for the black moon rested just above the Tower. Before the Tower stood Par Salain, Tarrin and Roent, all wearing robes of shimmering white, stitched with silver runes. Par Salain held a silver staff toped with a marble ball in his right hand. He smiled at them as they came into the light of the white and red moons.

"We meet again my child, welcome"

"I am not your child!" Par Salains smile fell as he regarded her steadily.

"What did I do to deserve this hatred from you Rosemarta? Did I not take you in? Did I not give you a home and food? Was I ever unkind to you in anyway? What did I do?" the question caught Rosemarta by surprise. All was silent while she thought of an answer.

"I am not ungrateful for what you did Par Salain. I know you could have had me killed along with my parents. Or you could have left me an orphan to die in the streets of Palanthas. For giving me a home and letting me live I thank you. However your crimes are unforgivable"

"Crimes? What do you mean?"

"The murder of my parents to begin. Attacking and almost murdering Morgen. Stopping the Test with out the consent of the Conclave. Sending goblin and Tragg scum to do your dirty work. Need I go on?" Par Salain shrugged.

"I was doing my job. Protecting the Tower and those who live with in it from dangerous rogues like your self"

"Rogue?"

"What else do you call a mage that goes against the Head of the Conclave?"

"What do you call a mage that goes against and violates the very same laws he claims to uphold?" retorted Rosemarta. Par Salains face twisted into an evil scowl.

"How dare you? Now you die!" the old white robe charged forward with Tarrin and Roent following close on his heels. Rosemarta took up her stance and prepared to face Par Salain. She watched as Grail raced forward to meet him first. The old white robe it seemed was in no mood for toying with dwarfs.

"Get out of my way!" in the same breath he shouted the words of a force spell that sent Grail tumbling for a good ten feet. Par Salain swung his staff downward and Rosemarta raised hers to block. The staffs of the two mages met with a resounding clash and they found them selves caught in a dead lock.

Grail regained his footing and charged one of the two twins. The young white robe scowled and fired a volley of light arrows upon the dwarf. Somehow Grail deflected them. At the mages look of confusion the dwarf pulled a medallion of Rorx out from under his shirt.

"You'll have to do better then that lad" there was a shattering sound as the other twin escaped out from under half of a fallen tree that Khurn had sent toppling down on top of him.

"And you'll have to do better then that. The lot of you" the twin facing Grail sneered and the dwarf charged. The mage vanished just before the dwarf's blade could find him. A game of tag began. Grail swung his axe where the mage appeared only to have him disappear again.

"Stay still damn you!" the mage laughed.

Rosemarta twisted Dragons Breath so that the dragon was facing Par Salain and shouted the command word. Flames engulfed Par Salain who cried out and staggered backward. The runes upon his robes prevented him from being burned to a cinder but the heat stung his eyes and made his flesh sting. He scowled and shouted the words of a light spell that flung Rosemarta hard into a tree. Stars burst before her eyes and she was only barely ware of Par Salains laughter as he advanced slowly upon her.

"You cannot win and you know it. Give up now and let me do my job" Rosemarta growled and used the tree to push her self forward to meet him. Their staffs met and they entered another dead lock.

Kalas used the magic of the gloves that Mesai had left to him to use his axe as a boomerang. He threw it toward the young mage that was still playing cat and mouse with Grail. The blade of the axe struck air but the hilt of the weapon struck the mage hard in the head knocking him unconscious. Grail turned and watched the axe return to the hands of its master.

"Lucky shot"

"Tarrin!" cried the remaining twin, whom now everyone knew to be Roent, "You wanted better dwarf? Well how's this?" Roent shouted the words of a spell that caused the ground around the dwarf to shatter, the shards flying up into the air to come crashing down upon him. Jenna blasted a shard that would have split Grail in two, leaving the dwarf to handle the other pieces as he was doing so rather well. Khurn meanwhile had snuck up behind Roent and hit him hard on the back of the head, sending him crumbling to the ground. Now the four turned to watch the on going battle between Rosemarta and Par Salain.

Rosemarta twisted her staff but Par Salain was too clever to fall for the same trick twice. He pushed forward, forcing Rosemarta's staff upward. He took advantage of the break in her defense to drive the marble ball atop his staff hard into her stomach, causing her to bend double. A swift and powerful kick to the jaw sent her sprawling, knocking Dragons Breath from her hand. Par Salain placed a foot upon her chest and held his staff poised above her head.

"You want to know a secret child? I didn't take you in purely out of the goodness of my heart. I took you in because I wanted to see for my self if an inhuman creature, if taught at an early age, could be made into something almost human. And you know something? I was right. You don't even look like your parents any more. Can you hear me creatures?" he raised his eyes to regard the heavens. "She is no longer your daughter but a creation of mine!" he looked back down at Rosemarta and sneered. "Now be a good little girl and die" he raised his staff for the kill.

"Rorx!" cried Grail as he charged forward to save Rosemarta. Before he could reach her a blinding blue light erupted from nowhere, forcing the dwarf to a halt. When the light cleared Rosemarta was on her feet again, staff in hand.

"Not yet" the two traded blows till finally Par Salain was through playing games. He leaped back a fair distance before calling to being the words of a spell. Spider webs bound Rosemarta tight as blades of light surrounded her and pierced her body. She ground her teeth against the pain and Par Salain strode forward and lifted her chin with the head of his staff.

"Its over Rosemarta. You have failed. After your dead I'll kill them too and you know it" her nightmares returned to her in horrible clarity and a rage and determination the likes of which she had never felt before filled her.

"No" she got to her feet. The blades vanished; the spider webs disintegrated and she took Dragons Breath in both hands. "I won't let you hurt them!" a force spell sent the old white robe crashing into the Tower. Before he could get up Rosemarta stood before him, the head of her staff held just inches away from his nose. The words of a powerful and deadly spell danced upon his lips and then were gone. He called them again and said them loud and clear…nothing happened. Par Salain looked up at Rosemarta in shock, fear plain for the first time in his eyes. Rosemarta smirked.

"It looks like you've been abandoned old man. Now you die" Rosemarta raised her staff for the kill.

"Rose!"

"Killing him as he is now wont make you any better then he is"

"You did good lass but its over now. Lets go home. You did good" this from Grail as he came to stand next to her and placed his hand on her lower arm. Rosemarta thought for a moment then sighed and lowered her staff.

"What are you doing? Kill me!" Rosemarta shook her head and backed away from Par Salain.

"No Par Salain its over. You cannot harm anyone anymore in the state your in. You're a broken old man. I'll let you live and your free to go where ever you wish but pray that you never cross paths with me again" she started walking away and Grail followed her. Behind them they could hear Par Salain rising to his feet.

"You black hearted wench! You would have me live a fate worse then death?" Rosemarta didn't stop, nor did she turn around or even say one word. Par Salain's features twisted with rage as he reached into his left sleeve and grabbed hold of his dagger. "Fine then, if I must suffer then by the gods so shall you!" the dagger hissed against its sheath as Par Salain yanked it free and tossed it at Kalas. Before anyone else could act Rosemarta threw her self in front of Kalas and the blade that had been meant for the Minotaurs heart instead became buried up to the hilt in her back. She stood paralyzed for a moment or so like a butterfly stuck with a pin before falling to her hands and knees shivering in pain.

Par Salain fell back against the Tower, shocked at how fast Rosemarta had managed to move.

"No!" cried Kalas as he rushed forward to kneel next to Rosemarta and take her gently in his arms. Khurn charged Par Salain, knocking the old former white robe to the ground and placing Rose Blade to his throat. The door of the Tower opened slowly and an elf with long black hair stepped out into the light of the Moons.

"Dalamar" said Jenna. The dark elf smiled at Jenna and scowled down at Par Salain.

"Don't look at me like that! It's her own fault. She ran right into it. In fact" his eyes shifted to Khurn, "If the lot of you had been faster you might have been able to save her"

"Not one more damn word you festering piece of ogre waste or your head will decorate the great hall of the Imperial Leagues Citadel" hissed Khurn, pressing the blade of his sword to Par Salains neck, drawing blood. Rosemarta coughed spraying the grass with blood. Kalas held her, not knowing what else to do. For all his strength and size he had never felt so small or so helpless in all his life. Grail approached them slowly and knelt down next to Rosemarta.

"Damn you lass. You wont let an old dwarf keep any secrets now will you?" he smiled slightly as he placed his hands over Rosemarta. Light, not as pure as that belonging to the followers of Mishkal but light nonetheless, emitted from the old dwarfs hands and covered the black robes body. The wound began to heal, forcing the dagger out and onto the ground. Rosemartas face contorted with pain and then became peaceful as she slept. Grail stood up and placed the medallion of Rorx back under his shirt. He placed a hand upon Kalas's shoulder.

"Be strong for her lad. She will need you when she wakes up. But don't tell her about…well about me. You know how I feel about it" Kalas nodded. Grail smiled at him then turned and walked over to where Par Salain still remained with Khurn standing over him. The old dwarf waved Khurn aside and stood before the former white robe silently. Suddenly Grail scowled and drove his fist into Par Salains face, breaking his nose and causing his head to bang against the wall of the Tower, knocking him unconscious. The old dwarf turned to Dalamar.

"I think you should know that I intend to see justice done. If you don't do it and word gets to me I will take matters into my own hands"

"Do not worry dwarf we shall see that justice is done. Sir Kalas I wonder if Jenna and I might walk with you out of the forest. I wish to speak to Rosemarta and to you" Kalas nodded and rose to his feet, Rosemarta held tight in his arms. He turned and began walking toward the trees, the others followed him.

"A question. If the both of you are coming with us who is watching that piece of trash?" asked Kalas as they neared the edge of the forest.

"Never fear sir Kalas. Par Salain isn't going anywhere. Even if he tries to escape the forest wont let him leave, not any more" a twisted smile formed on Dalamar's lips. Kalas sniffed and continued walking till they reached the wagon. He placed Rosemarta in the back of it and stood looking down upon her. In the passing of a few moments she stirred awake and smiled at Kalas. He returned her smile and took hold of one of her hands.

"How do you feel Rose?"

"Like I had a dagger in my back. What happened?"

"One of the mages saved your life and I carried you here. There is someone who wants to talk to you" taking his queue Dalamar walked forward and bowed. Rosemarta smiled at him.

"Dalamar the Dark I presume?"

"The same"

"What do you wish to talk to me about?"

"Tow things, first as it was decided that you be the one to face Par Salain I think it only fitting that you decide his ultimate fate also. If you ask for his execution it shall be done" Rosemarta thought for a moment then shook her head.

"No, let him go"

"What?"

"You heard me let him go"

"Need I remind you that he almost murdered Morgan and then almost succeeded in doing the exact same to you"

"Almost is not the same as did Dalamar. Besides that Par Salains dagger was not meant for me it was meant for Kalas"

"Even so"

"He is nothing but a broken old man now Dalamar. He cannot harm anyone any more. See to his wounds, escort him out of the forest and let him go where he pleases" Dalamar sighed.

"Very well"

"What is the second thing you wished to talk to me about?"

"Now that Par Salain is no longer the Head of the Conclave a new one must be chosen. I would like to ask if you might consider taking it. I know more then a few others who would stand with me in my decision" again Rosemarta fell silent and into thought. She thought about what Par Salin had said and about Solace, her shop, and her home. She looked to Kalas and smiled at him again before looking back to Dalamar.

"I am sorry Dalamar but you will have to find someone else. The Tower is not my home and I know now that it never was. I have a new home and I wish to return to it" again Dalamar sighed.

"As you wish. Fare well Rosemarta Dasrenvair and thank you"

"I have one question for you now Dalamar if you do not mind"

"Ask"

"Tarrin and Roent where are they?"

"I do not know. They have vanished" Rosemarta nodded.

"Thank you Dalamar. Fare well" Dalamar bowed and he and Jenna made their way back to the Tower. Kalas watched them go before turning back to Rosemarta.

"Would you like to stay here and get some sleep Rose? Or do you feel strong enough to ride?"

"I think I shall stay here Kalas. I am tired"

"Alright" he let go her hand, placed a blanket over her, and a pillow under her head before going to join Grail in the driver's seat of the wagon. Khurn tied his brothers horse and Jennas to the back of the wagon before mounting his own. Rosemarta felt for Dragons Breath and tightened one hand around it, pulling it close to her self as the movement of the wagon lulled her to sleep.

Almost immediately she began to dream. She found her self in a great hall and at one end of a very long table. At the other end sat a man with a round face and long black hair wearing black robes. She not have to think long on who he was. She bowed deeply to him.

"My Lord Nuitari"

"I am pleased with you Rosemarta. It's about damn time someone put that preachy old bastard in his place. I'm glad it was you"

"Thank you my lord"

"However I am curious as to why you declined the offer of becoming the head of the Conclave"

"That is not the life I want my lord. I have one back in Solace that I am more then happy with"

"I see, well we shall talk of this more another time. Congratulations on a successful battle Rosemarta. I return you now to sleep" the dark moon god vanished then leaving Rosemarta in the darkness of slumber. In the back of her mind Par Salains words struggled to be heard.

_She is not your daughter anymore! She is a creation of mine. I wanted to see if an inhuman creature if taught at a young age could be made into something almost human. _

She would not listen to them. She pushed them back knowing that when she awoke they would be waiting there for her and they would not leave her be. When she arrived home, when she was alone they would come to her and demand to be heard. She would listen then. No matter how much they hurt.

Kalas looked over his shoulder at her as they continued on and smiled. She took a blow for me, Rose I will be by your side till the day I die. Grail sitting next to him smiled also.

"You had better take good care of her you understand? I don't think I need to tell you what will happen if you hurt her in anyway"

"No fear of that Grail. She is a part of my life now. I would die first before harming her" Grail nodded, satisfied by Kalas's answer. They rode on in silence, back home to Solace.


	41. Demons of the Heart, Mind, and Soul

Demons of the Heart. Mind, and Soul

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée forty-one

And so it has come to this. After all of my hard work and loyalty my god has abandoned me. Solinari has forsaken me. I have no magic and my physical strength is now barely enough to swat a fly but I am not quite undone. They all think that I am finished and are doubtless rejoicing because of it but I planted seeds in that child's brain. The seeds of questions and doubts that will not be ignored.

She will come to seek me out again soon enough, Looking for answers. Answers, which I will give her for I know how much they will pain her all the more.

I am currently residing in Palanthas, the Great Library specifically. I "convinced" Astinus to give me a room. He did so grudgingly, knowing that I would not leave him be other wise. Here I shall remain. Here I shall wait. There is one thing that Rosemarta did not take from me. My patience.

"So this is Solace," said Marz to no one but himself as he stood over looking the famed tree top town. The large black Minotaur wore light leather armor under a back tunic and a leather kilt of the same color. Strapped to his back was a war scythe and over one shoulder was a large pack almost empty of its provisions. If his weapon and his race did not make him stand out enough his right horn was broken off so that only the smallest part remained to show that it had ever been there at all. He stood for a long time, day dreaming of a hot meal, a warm bed, and perhaps some decent ale, before taking a deep breath and continuing on down the road. When he inquired as to where he might find the three things he had been thinking about earlier he was directed toward the Inn of the Last Home. He had heard of the place before many times in stories and from other travelers he had passed on the road. And almost just as soon as he had set one foot inside the place he began to believe that most of the things he had heard had to be true.

He took a seat at the bar and was immediately approached by a beautiful half Elvin woman.

"Afternoon, my name is Gems. What can I get for you?"

"A plate of anything you have so long as it's hot and a mug of ale please" Gems smiled.

"Coming right up. Relax and make your self comfortable"

"I shall thank you" she smiled again and walked into the kitchen. Marz removed his pack and his war scythe and leaned upon the bar as he waited. It was quiet for now but soon the lunch crowd would be rolling in. Not that Marz was overly concerned by that. He was sure that he wouldn't run into any trouble here. Not like in Flotsam. Marz shook his head at the memory and scratched at his broken horn.

An elf with blond hair, who looked to be a Paladin of some sort, walked in with a young lady on his arm, also blond haired and a priestess by the look of her. Spotting the black Minotaur both smiled and bowed slightly. Marz returned both of their gestures before turning back around. Gems exited the kitchen a few moments later with a plate of roast chicken and potatoes and a frothy mug of ale.

"Here you are then. Will there be anything else?"

"No this will be fine thank you, how much?" the half elf's gaze went beyond Marz to the Paladin and his lady. The Paladin smiled at her and nodded. Gems looked back to Marz.

"On the house"

"My thanks" Gems nodded and giggled before going to tend to the other patrons. Marz picked up the mug and placed it to his lips, smelling the quality of the ale before taking a drink. He lowered the mug with a blissful sigh.

"Praise be to Sargonnas," he breathed. He now understood part of why this Inn was so famous. He had not tasted such fine ale since Palanthas. Everything else he had had on the road had been little better then swill. He took another drink before starting on his meal. He uttered more praise to Sargonnas for the food also was magnificent. He stopped him self when he realized he was eating too fast, he had to savor every last bite for who knew when he would eat so well again?

So involved was Marz in his food and ale that he did not notice how the Paladin and his lady smiled at him. Nor did he notice when the lady leaned over to whisper something in the Paladins ear. The elf smiled at his priestess companion before standing and walking over to stand next to Marz.

"Pardon the intrusion. My name is Lucius"

"Marz" the large Minotaur offered his hand and Lucius took it.

"An honor. I wonder sir Marz if you would mind me and the lady Ariel joining you?"

"Not at all Lucius not at all. I would be honored to have your company"

"Very well then you shall have it" Lucius let go of Marz's hand before looking over his shoulder and motioning to Ariel, who smiled and walked over to join them. "Sir Marz may I present the lady Ariel" Marz quickly swallowed the potato he had placed in his mouth before taking Ariel's hand.

"A pleasure my lady and please forgive my rudeness but it has been a long time since I have eaten so well. I am quite over come," Ariel laughed lightly.

"The pleasure is mine sir Marz and do not give it a second thought. I was just saying to Lucius how it must have been a while since you have eaten, at least anything decent"

"You would be right my lady. It has been four months gone by now that I have eaten good food and drank good ale and I have been on the road for seven"

"My it is no wonder that you seem so hungry. Please sir Marz do not let us disturb you. Finish your meal and then we shall talk"

"Thank you my lady" Marz smiled before turning back to his meal. Lucius and Ariel sat together quietly while they waited for Marz to finish. The large black Minotaur washed down the last of his meal with a large gulp of ale. He sighed blissfully before turning his attention back to his company. "I know now that what my fellow travelers said to me of this place and its quality were not exaggerating. By Sargonnas paradise must surly be the same" Lucius laughed.

"I am glad to hear you praise it so highly. That ale you're drinking was in fact brewed by a good friend of mine"

"Well the next time he comes in here be sure to introduce me. I would very much like to have a man who can make such fine ale as a friend of mine" Lucius's smile fell slightly.

"Alas Marz I can do you no such honor. Mesai has passed from this world"

"Dear gods, what a fool I am. I am sorry please forgive me"

"No need to be sorry my friend you did not know"

"I am sorry any way"

"Interestingly you remind Lucius and I of two other friends of ours. Right Luc?" Ariel winked at Lucius, eager to change the subject. Luicius smiled at her and nodded his understanding.

"Yes indeed. Have you ever heard of the Imperial League Marz?"

"I have"

"Then perhaps you have heard of two Minotaurs, two brothers, by the name of Kalas and Khurn?" Marz lowered his mug to the bar.

"Kalas and Khurn?"

"Yes do you know them then?" Marz nodded slowly.

"I should think so. They are both my brothers in law. I married their younger sister Mara. Our son Jarrin is their nephew"

"You don't say? Surly Marz you were guided here by the gods what are the chances?"

"Slim to none I should think. You say they are here?"

"Yes, well they were. They are away now traveling with another good friend of ours Grail, and Lady Jenna of Palanthas. They are assisting our new friend Rosemarta Dasrenvair" Marz's eyes widened. "Do not tell me you know here also"

"I do, she is my granddaughter"

"Your granddaughter?"

"It is a long story but yes that's what she is. I have not seen her for years and now she is returning here with Kalas and Khurn. Sargonnas be praised I never could have imagined"

"This day was truly fortunate for you sir Marz" said Ariel. Marz nodded.

"With out question. When do you think they will be back?"

"We cannot really say but it should be sometime soon. What a reunion this shall be"

"Indeed" the three fell silent for a while. Lucius rose from his seat and took hold of Ariel's hand.

"Forgive me Marz but Ariel and I have some things to attend to today. So we must take our leave of you for now. Good day" Lucius and Ariel both bowed. Marz nodded in turn.

"And to you" Marz watched the two depart before ordering another ale. As he drank Marz found he could not stop thinking about seeing all of them again after so many years. All they would have to talk about, all he would have to explain. Perhaps coming here had not been such a good idea.

Par Salains came to her on the second night before sleep. Grail was on first watch and he told her to get some rest. She told him that she would but that she had some things to think about. He grumbled but let her be. Kalas too expressed his concern and she thanked him for it. She watched him sleep for long moments before finally surrendering her self to the dark thoughts that had begun to cloud her mind once more.

_"Can you see creatures? She is no longer a daughter of yours! She is a creation of mine!" "I wanted to see if an inhuman creature, if taken in at a young age, could be made into something almost human"_

The old white robes words would not let her be. What was she then if she was not truly human? Since the night of her so called "Transformation" her appearance had not been the same. She had looked like a normal woman before; she still looked so now more or less save for the odd color of her hair, the slight pallor to her skin, the color of her eyes and the small point that her ears now had. Was this a small reflection of what she really was or something else? Who had her parents been? What had they been? Did she truly not look like them anymore? The only one who could answer these questions was Par Salain and she had no great desire to see him again or ever. But for the sake of her peace of mind one day she may not have a choice. She suddenly wished that none of this had ever happened. That she had gone on ignorant of her past. That she had gone on believing that she was human. Damn Par Salain, damn Mesai and…no she could not curse Solace not matter how hard she tried.

She looked to Kalas's sleeping form again and shook her head. No she could not damn Solace. If she had not gone there she would never have found Kalas or the love she had so longed for. She yawned and settled down to sleep, Par Salains words quiet once more and her mind grateful for it.

Rosemarta woke to find Kalas leaning against the wagon looking down upon her. She smiled at him.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough to enjoy the view Rose" he winked at her and she chuckled. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes"

"Well its almost ready. Do you need a hand?"

"Yes please" Kalas smiled and helped her to sit up in the wagon. Grail and Khurn were over by the fire. Grail fixing a breakfast of bacon and potatoes while Khurn watched him hungrily. Rosemarta smiled at the both of them and shook her head.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kalas as he settled next to her.

"Better, these past few nights of undisturbed rest have been a great help. By the time I finish breakfast I should be strong enough to ride"

"Do not force your self Rose. If you still feel tired you may remain in the wagon till we reach Solace. There is no hurry" Rosemarta nodded.

"I know, thank you" she smiled at him again and took hold of one of his hands. Kalas returned her smile.

"Here now enough of that you two its time to eat" said Grail as he placed some food on a plate and walked over to Rosemarta. "Here you are lass, eat up"

"Thank you Grail" Rosemarta smiled at him and let go of Kalas's hand to begin eating. The old dwarf nodded and walked back to the fire to fix Kalas and Khurns plates before tending to him self. The four of them ate silently.

"Do you think we will reach Solace today Grail?" asked Khurn as he helped his brother break camp. Grail nodded.

"By this afternoon I think"

"Won't it be nice to taste Mesai's ale again my brother?" Kalas nodded.

"And to have Otiks spiced potatoes"

"I for one wouldn't mind having a real bed again," said Rosemarta as she moved her legs out over the back of the wagon and stood up for the first time since leaving Wayreth. She smiled and took her staff from the wagon. "I think I shall be strong enough to ride the rest of the way"

"Very well Rose, and yes a good bed will be nice after sleeping on the hard ground. Listen to me I must be going soft"

"You Kalas? Never" Rosemarta chuckled and went to untie her horse from where it had been hitched to the wagon. She secured her staff to the saddle before mounting up. Once everything was packed away and all were mounted Grail flicked the reigns and they started forward for the last time. As the dwarf had said by the time the sun had reached its highest point Solace came into view upon the horizon. Rosemarta felt and unexplained joy fill her heart. They were home again at last. Home had been something she never thought she would have. It felt nice to see someplace and know that she was back where she belonged.

"Race you to the Inn. The last one there has to eat the Gully Dwarf Stew!" cried Rosemarta before spurring her horse into a run. Grail laughed and watched as Kalas and Khurn raced off after Rosemarta, laughing and whooping, announcing proudly to all that they were home once more. Grail followed at a slower pace, not wishing to damage the wagon.

Rosemarta reined her horse to a stop at the foot of the stairs leading up to the Inn. She leaped from her saddle and snatched up her staff before pulling up the hem of her robes and racing up the stairs, still laughing. Kalas and Khurn raced up behind her competing for second place. Rosemarta was first to reach the Inn. She stopped inside the door and slouched breathless against the wall, waiting to see who would be last in.

"Princess?" the sound of the familiar deep voice erased all thought of the race from her mind as she looked up to see who had spoken. Her eyes fell upon the black Minotaur that now stood facing her. It took her mere moments to know who he was.

"Grandfather Marz" a huge smile split the Minotaurs face as he held open his arms to her. Rosemarta gave a glad cry and flung her self into his arms. Marz laughed and spun her round three times, so happy to see her that the world seemed to fall away along with his former doubts about staying.

"Ah princess what happened to you? Why did you not come to see us? We were all very worried"

"I am sorry Grandfather Marz. But after the Test so many things happened. So many times I thought to come see you but then something else would come up and…oh forgive me"

"There is nothing to forgive. I understand" Marz set her down and stepped back to look upon her. He smiled. "By Sargonnas its good to see you"

"And you Grandfather" it was then that Marz noticed Kalas and Khurn standing in the doorway, regarding him and Rosemarta curiously. Marz licked his dry lips and prepared him self for what ever might happen as the two approached. Rosemarta moved to stand beside him and watched also as Kalas and Khurn walked up to them. The two brothers came to a stop before Marz and didn't say a word. Marz smiled slightly.

"Hello Kalas, Khurn, its been a long time" it was all he could think to say. After the passing of a few more moments both brothers placed their arms around Marz in a brotherly hug.

"Its good to see you brother" they said at once. Marz laughed and returned their embraces. Rosemarta smiled at the three of them fondly but didn't say anything, contented just with the sight of the happy reunion.

"What brings you to Solace brother?" this from Kalas as both he and Khurn stepped back to regard Marz at arms length. Before he could answer Rosemarta spoke up.

"I think I will go home and change please promise you wont say anything important till I return" Marz nodded.

"Very well Princess my lips are sealed" he used one hand to mime the locking of his lips with a key, which he then tossed away. Rosemarta laughed before turning and walking back out of the Inn toward her home. Kalas and Khurn took a near by table and ordered three ales. Marz joined them and the three raised their ales together in a wordless toast before drinking.

"How long have you been here Marz?"

"I arrived yesterday. Ran into two friends of yours a Sir Lucius and a Lady Ariel. They told me that you and Princess would be arriving back soon"

"I see"

"What do you think of the ale Marz?" asked Khurn, grinning. Marz took another drink before answering.

"It's the finest I've ever had and that's not just compared to Palanthas. As I was telling your friends yesterday after seven months on the road this ale was a gods sent compared to the hog swill that I've had to endure," Khurn laughed.

"I can well imagine my…wait seven months? Why have you been on the road seven months brother?"

"That's a long story. I think I will wait for Rosemarta to return before I tell it"

"And what of Mara and Jarrin. Or would you rather wait to tell us about them too?" Kalas's voice was cold his expression hard like stone. Marz frowned.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean Kalas?"

"It means that Mara is our sister and Jarrin is"

"My son Kalas and Mara is my wife. I will tell you of them when Rosemarta returns. If you had cared to know about their well being before we wouldn't be in this situation. It's not my fault that you haven't seen them for years. It's yours. If you had not been so stubborn we might have come and said good-bye to you. We might have written to you and told you of where we were. I think Mara did write once but she received no reply. So do not blame the fact that you know nothing about them or their well being on me Kalas" the mahogany Minotaur rose to his feet and Marz tensed, prepared for the fight he thought was coming. But instead Kalas snorted and stormed out of the Inn with out so much as a backward glance. Marz sighed expansively and shook his head.

"I should not have stayed. I knew it would be like this. I should have left this Inn the moment I was told the two of you were coming. I knew that as soon as I mentioned Mara I would be facing a lynch mob and Kalas would be at the head of it"

"That's not so brother. You know how Kalas is. He's worried over Mara and when he worries he gets…well you know"

"Still I should have left when I had the chance"

"If you had you would not have seen Rosemarta again" Marz smiled slightly.

"That is true"

"Do not worry about Kalas. He will be back and he will be sorry for what he said"

"Don't bet on it" Rosemarta arrived then, wearing a new set of robes, next to her was Gremelkin who smiled a wide feline smile at the sight of Marz.

"Well now you're a site for sore eyes that's for sure. How are you Marz?"

"Better now that I see you little war lord. I should have known that you would be here too" Marz smiled at the warrior cat and scratched him behind the ears when he leaped up onto the table.

"Where is Kalas?" asked Rosemarta. Marz's face darkened and Khurn cleared his throat.

"We uh had a little trouble while you were gone Rosemarta. Kalas walked out. Don't know where he is now"

"I see well I'll go find him then. Thank you Khurn" Rosemarta walked out in search of Kalas and Gremelkin smiled again.

"Don't either of you worry if anyone can sort Kalas out its Rosemarta"

"Truer words never spoken and ever more so now Gremelkin my friend. The truth came out on the road to Wayreth. They are officially a couple now"

"Kalas and Rosemarta? Well now that is interesting"

"But a perfect match Marz believe me" said Gremelkin as he settled down upon the table. Marz nodded.

"I would not doubt your judgment for an intent little war lord" he took a drink of his ale and fell into thoughtful silence. It was only then that he remembered the letter to Mara that he had stuffed under his tunic. He placed a hand to it then stood up from the table. "I had better go get this delivered. My last one was a few weeks back. Mara is probably getting worried. I will be back soon"

"Wait brother" Khurn stood and placed a hand upon Marz's shoulder. "Despite what Kalas said he truly is glad to see you. He missed you just as much as Mara and Jarrin. You may not want to believe it but I tell you that it is the truth. You'll see" Marz smiled at his brother in law and placed a hand over the one upon his shoulder.

"I do believe you Khurn and thank you. But really I must go before I forget again" Khurn removed his hand and Marz walked out of the Inn with the letter in his hand.

Rosemarta did not have to search long for Kalas for he had not gone far. Just down the main road for a short distance. She ran to catch up with him and upon reaching him placed both hands upon his broad shoulders to stay him.

"Kalas? Wait please. What is the matter? Are you not happy to see Marz again?" Kalas sighed and was quiet for long moments before answering, his words carefully chosen.

"I am happy to see him Rose. I am not angry because of what he said and I am angry because he's right. It is my own damn fault that I haven't seen my own sister or my nephew for years. I have no right to blame him. He did what he thought was best for his wife and child. And now, the things I said to him"

"Marz will forgive you I know he will" Kalas nodded and turned to face her. He was silent for long moments before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Rosemarta returned his embrace and smiled.

"Oh my Rose. Whenever you're around all I want to do is hold you. I would like to do more but…" Rosemarta nodded.

"I know my love. But it does not matter to me what you look like. I love you" he held her tighter. The axe began to hum, surrounding them both in white light. They stepped out of one another's embrace to see what was happening. When the light vanished Rosemarta could hardly believe her eyes. Where the head of a bull had once been was now that of a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Kalas lifted his hands to his now human face and smiled.

"By the gods. Mesai's friend had said something of a new power but I never thought" he smiled then and placed his arms around Rosemarta once more. "Kiss me Rose" Rosemarta returned Kalas's smile and did as he bade, pressing her lips to his for the first time. Kalas placed a hand in her hair and returned her kiss. When their lips parted he smiled again. "I've wanted to do that for what seems like a long time…My Rose" she returned his smile and lifted a hand to touch his cheek.

"If I were not a mage I would have said that this was impossible. I wonder how long it lasts"

"I think My Rose that the magic is meant to take effect when we are alone"

"I think you may be right" they stood silent for a few moments, regarding one another and smiling. "Shall we head back to the Inn?" Kalas nodded.

"I think so. After all I have an apology to make" they stepped out of one another's embrace and liked arms as they began walking back to the Inn. Marz appeared ahead of them and they stopped. He saw them too but continued walking. He smiled at Rosemarta and would have walked past them if Kalas had not turned and caught hold of his arm.

"Brother, wait" Marz turned. "I am sorry for what I said. I am happy to see you. More then you know. Forgive me" after a few moments Marz smiled and shook his head.

"There is nothing to forgive Kalas. I am glad to see you also. I will be returning to the Inn soon I just need to find someone to take this letter to Palanthas for me" Kalas nodded and removed his hand. He watched Marz walk away in search of a letter carrier before turning back to Rosemarta, taking her hand, and continuing on to the Inn.

Upon arriving they sat with Khurn and Kalas ordered three more mugs of ale and a glass of wine for Rosemarta. Marz returned and took his seat at the table next to Khurn.

"Four steel to deliver one letter, honestly. Thank you for the ale brother" Marz lifted his mug and took a drink.

"Don't mention it"

"Now Marz if you wouldn't mind telling us what's been going on? You had us all very worried you know. Just up and disappearing for seven months. What happened?" all this from Gremelkin who now sat facing Marz. All eyes turned to the black Minotaur. Gremelkin's question being the one that had been troubling them all. Marz sighed and set his mug down.

"Its nothing so serious really. If you live with someone long enough some problems are bound to arise. I just wasn't prepared for them. We would fight over nothing. Lose our tempers over the smallest things. One day when I came home Jarrin was crying in his mothers arms. I'd never seen him like that before. I decided then that maybe it would be best if we spent some time apart. I packed my things, walked out the door, and I've been on the road since then"

"When will you go home?" asked Khurn.

"When Mara wants me back. I write to her when I can. Tell her how I am and where I'm writing from. Judging by her last two letters I may be heading home soon"

"I am glad to hear that Grandfather but do you mind if I ask you what happened?" Rosemarta pointed to his broken horn. Marz smiled bashfully.

"Well I ran into a group of bandits who were just foolhardy enough to think they could take on a fully grown Minotaur. I gave them fair warning but ended up having to give them a lesson in manners in the end. But not before one of them got in a lucky shot and did this to me" at Rosemarta's worried look Marz took hold of one of her hands. "It doesn't hurt Princess I swear. It will grow back in time don't you worry" he smiled at her and she returned it. Marz let go of her hand and took another drink of his ale. The rest of the night past quietly enough, Kalas and Khurn asked Marz of the places he had been and Gremelkin curled up under Rosemarta's hand, half asleep. It was nearing midnight when Rosemarta at last stood up from the table with Gremelkin in her arms.

"I think it is about time we all got to bed" Marz nodded.

"Right you are Princess"

"I was wondering grandfather if you might, no I insist that while you are in Solace that you stay at my home"

"That's not necessary Princess I have a room here. I wouldn't want to put you through any trouble"

"Nonsense its no trouble I have three rooms that I'm not using and you are welcome to one" Marz smiled at her.

"Very well and thank you Princess. I'll go get my things and meet you outside alright?"

"Alright, good night Khurn and you Kalas"

"Goodnight Rosemarta"

"Have a pleasant night Rose" Rosemarta smiled and kissed Kalas on the cheek.

"I will" she turned and walked out of the Inn, Gremelkin still fast asleep in her arms. Marz came back down with his pack and his War Scythe, placing the room key back upon the bar before saying his good nights to the brothers and following Rosemarta to her new home.

Before settling down to bed Rosemarta could not help but wonder over the strange feel the wind had had to it. Something was coming and though she did not know what it was somehow it felt familiar.

At the edge of Solace four figures suddenly appeared out of a cloud of purple mist. They were quite unlike anything Krynn might have seen before. Even the Immortal Mesai would have been surprised at the sight of them. Three women and one man all similar in their pale skin and oddly slanted eyes with slit pupils almost like those of a cat. All had what appeared to be tattoos upon their arms and faces and all were tensed as if to flee from something.

"Do you think we lost the hunter?" one of the females asked no one unparticular. The man nodded.

"Must have or else I don't think we would all still be standing here"

"I think Tyran is right. We can relax now," said one of the other women who seemed to be the elder of the three.

"Lets find someplace to rest then, preferably with a roof and a warm bed"

"I agree with Piper. I'm tired of sleeping outdoors"

"Well this place seems nice enough so there must be some decent rooms somewhere"

"Lets go then" the one called Piper said as she walked forward a head of the others. Some invisible hand pushed this odd band toward the Inn of the Last Home, which was just about to close its doors for the night. Gems, who greeted them as they entered, informed them of this fact before asking what they would like.

"Just some rooms for the night if you have any" said Tyran.

"I do and you're welcome to them for five steel" Tyran nodded and wordlessly placed the money that Gems had requested upon the bar. Gems handed them their room keys and bid them all a good night before closing the Inns front door and walking around to shutter all the windows. The four companions walked up to their rooms, not saying two more words to each other, or at least not that ears could have heard.

_"Wow this place is great! I hope the food is as good as this bed"_ this from Piper, her voice resounding in the heads of her fellows, as she plopped down on her bed. The others laughed and bid goodnight to one another before settling down to bed them selves.

The next morning Rosemarta woke to find Marz and Gremelkin already awake and waiting for her in the next room.

"Morning Princess did you sleep well?"

"Very well and you Grandfather?"

"Better then I have for a long time"

"I'm glad"

"Morning mistress Rosemarta" came Mayvel's voice from the kitchen. Rosemarta laughed.

"Morning Mayvel, have you met my Grandfather?"

"Yes we introduced our selves when I arrived earlier. You just have a seat breakfast is almost ready"

"Very well Mayvel" Rosemarta took her seat near the fire. Gremelkin jumped up into her lap and curled up. She smiled at him fondly and began petting him.

"So I was told by Khurn that you and Kalas are seeing one another now is that true?" asked Marz as he leaned back in his own chair.

"Yes its true. I've never felt for anyone the way I feel for him"

"He is a fine man. I don't doubt that he will make you happy"

"I agree Grandfather and thank you"

"For what?"

"For letting me know that you approve" Marz smiled.

"Who am I to stand in your way Princess?" Rosemarta returned Marz's smile and they lapsed into silence. Mayvel came out of the kitchen with a large tray with two plates of ham and eggs, a bowl of left over ham and a steaming pot of tea with two cups upon it. She set this down upon the table before going about the house cleaning.

Rosemarta reached for the bowl of ham and set it upon the floor for Gremelkin before taking up her own plate. She waited for the old cat to move before setting the plate upon her lap.

"So what plans do you have for the rest of the day Princess?" asked Marz as he reached for his own plate.

"Well I still have some work to do with my shop, as you can see it's still incomplete. I have shelves to put up and jars to put away. Display cases that need filling and many other things"

"When do you think you will be able to open for business?"

"Oh a few weeks I should think"

"Well there is no question that business may be slow at first but I think that in time you will be the owner of a very profitable establishment Princess"

"Do you think so?"

"I know so"

"I agree with Marz on this one Rosemarta. I mean think about it. You are after all the only Mage Wear shop here in Solace. Once word gets round I think you'll have quite a few customers"

"Thank you both for the votes of confidence and I am sure that you're right. But now tell me uncle what are your plans for today?"

"Hadn't really thought about it. Might go to the Inn and meet up with Kalas and Khurn I suppose"

"I think I'll join you if you don't mind Marz"

"Not at all you are more then welcome little war lord"

"I'll meet up with the both of you later in the afternoon once I am finished my work"

"Very well Princess" they all finished their breakfast in silence and parted ways, Rosemarta seeing the two of them to the front door before setting to her work. As she summoned Dragons Breath to her side that same feeling from the night before came to her again but it was stronger now as if what ever it was had come and was close by. With it was another feeling this one more distant but no less odd. This was evil but at the same time there was sadness, pain, and even confusion. Something else was on its way and it seemed to be focused on two things at once. One the source of the previous feeling, the other…

A scout, one of Lucius's own men, came running into the Temple of Mishkal in search of him, white faced and covered in sweat. He collapsed into the arms of the Paladins that came to meet him. He was shown to a bed and ordered to rest while they went in search of Lucius who was at that moment out riding with Lady Ariel.

They had both been up at the break of dawn and had decided to escape the Temple grounds and go riding, taking a picnic breakfast with them. It was a beautiful day. There was a frost upon the ground that caused the world to shimmer about them. Winter would be here soon and it would be too cold to be out of doors for long but today was perfect and there was no reason for them not to enjoy it.

This was in fact the first time that the two of them had ever been together alone like this, outside of the Inn and the Temple, away from the eyes of their friends and the other towns folk. This fact was not lost upon Lucius in the least. To him it meant that Ariel trusted him and desired to be with him like this. As she rode a head of him he smiled upon her, loving the way the morning sunlight caught her golden hair.

He had loved her from the first moment they had met that one day two years now gone by. It had been the day when he, Kalas, and Khurn had first arrived in Solace, thinking to stay a few days and then move on. But something had kept all of them here. For the brothers it had been the companionship of the Inn and the feeling of having found a second home. For Lucius it had been Ariel, a mere priestess then but now High Priestess of Mishkal, not that that part mattered to him that much if at all.

They found a place beneath a tree which was somewhat dry and dismounted to enjoy their breakfast. They ate in pleasant silence, neither one able to think of anything to talk about and the peace of the day forcing them to give up the idea entirely. Lucius was thankful for it because it gave him an opportunity to gather his thoughts. Today would be the day. He had put this off for far too long he could wait no more. He only prayed that she would not walk away because he knew that the damage to his heart would kill him.

"Its going to be a beautiful day don't you think Lucius?" asked Ariel suddenly breaking the elf out of his thoughts.

"Oh yes there can be no doubt of it. It will be a fine day" or so he hoped as he moved his hand into an inner pocket of his tunic. "Ariel I…I wonder if I might talk to you about something rather important"

"Of course Lucius. Please say what ever is on your mind"

"Will you promise not to say anything till I am finished?" now Ariel seemed worried, she leaned forward upon her knees.

"Lucius is something wrong?"

"No its just…what I want to say…its quite a lot and it will be difficult for me to get it all out. If you interrupt I might not be able to finish and I so want you to hear all of it. So will you please promise not to say anything till I am finished?" Ariel nodded.

"Very well I promise. Now please tell me what it is you have to say" Lucius licked his lips and said a final prayer before speaking.

"Ariel I have never been a man who is good with words, at least when it comes to this sort of thing. But I have thought long and hard about this. How I would say it and when. I can think of no better moment then now. Ariel I…I love you and I have since the first day we met. I didn't say anything because I was afraid to. Not of you but of my words failing me. I kept thinking perhaps you already knew and were just waiting for me to say it. I know now that I was wrong to wait so long. I know what a relationship like ours would normally entail but I know of a way to share some of my life force with you so that you might live for years longer then a normal human. That's how much I love you. I will shorten my own life just so we can be together longer and share a more complete life. I know that as long as I am with you I shall be happy and that I will make you happy also" while saying all of this Lucius drew a small wooden box from his tunic pocket. He opened it and held it out to Ariel, "Will you marry me?" Ariel looked upon the simple silver band in stunned silence. Tears formed in her eyes and for a horrifying moment Lucius thought she would say no when suddenly she threw her arms around him and whispered,

"Yes" Lucius wrapped his arms around her and held her close, his heart swelling with joy. She leaned back out of his embrace and he placed the ring upon her finger. She looked at it silently before embracing him again. Lucius knew that he had never in his life been so happy and knew that he never would be so again.

The sound of approaching footsteps caused the both of them to rise to their feet and look in the direction in which the sound was coming. This was how the Paladins found them. The two bowed low.

"We beg your pardon my lord my lady but there is a scout back at the Temple who says he must speak to you immediately sir Lucius. He was distraught sir and near the point of sheer exhaustion. I think that the both of you should return at once"

"Did he say what the problem was?"

"No sir only that he had to see you"

"Take us to him then" the Paladin nodded and turned to walk back to Solace, his comrade following. Once mounted Luicus and Ariel did the same. The celebrations would have to wait.

Arriving back at the Temple Lucius and Ariel were led to where the scout still lay resting. Lucius knelt down next to him.

"I am here now, what news do you have for me?" the scout opened his eyes to regard his commander; his voice was just above a whisper.

"An army, as vast as I have ever seen, is approaching Solace from the east"

"How long?"

"Two days"

"And you did not see them till now?"

"No…it is strange they waver as if they are made of mist but they are flesh and blood. Phantoms could not leave foot prints or cut through bracken"

"Do you know what they are? Are they elves? Human?"

"One elf, their leader, I set eyes upon him only once. The rest are an odd coalition of goblins, hobs, trolls, ogres, and Minotaurs. There are humans too but they are few"

"Why would so many races be marching together? To what purpose?"

"I think I can answer that" Lucius turned to behold two men that he had never seen before. One was tall and dark haired with steely blue eyes. The other was just as tall as his companion with long silver hair and rich orange brown eyes.

"And who might you be exactly?"

"My name is Zane. The man with me is Kadan my bodyguard. The army nearing this town has come for me to settle their grudges against my father who was once a noble Lord but no more"

"Your father launched war against so many? He sounds a fool to me"

"Not war exactly but close enough to it"

"You knew that they would be coming here?"

"No, well not here specifically. I knew that they would track me down eventually it was only a matter of time. I had hoped to reach a better fortified city such as Palanthas before then but they were quicker then I thought"

"So your plan was to hide and let someone else's men do your fighting for you?"

"No I intend to face my enemies but my men are few I could use your help"

"And why should we help you?"

"If you do not my men and I shall be slaughtered and then your town will be next. Do not think they will leave Solace be once they have rid them selves of us" Lucius fell silent as he contemplated Zane's words.

"You are right. They have no reason at all just to turn and leave us in peace. The army of Solace shall aid you"

"I shall go inform my men" Zane bowed and turned upon his heel to depart from the Temple with Kadan following close behind him.

"Darcinius!" Lucius shot to his feet.

"Sir"

"Assemble the Council and summon a team of scouts to accompany me east. I will see this army for my self"

"Yes sir" the Paladin turned to depart but stopped when Lucius called out to him again.

"And send someone to find Rosemarta Dasrenvair"

"Sir?"

"From what the scout told us it sounds as if we might be dealing with mages. Rosemarta is the only mage that I know of in Solace that might be able to help us"

"Sir" Darcinius bowed again and hurried off to carry out his commander's orders.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Ariel, who had been standing behind him all this time. Lucius smiled at her.

"You join the others in the Council chamber and wait for my return"

"Alright" Lucius placed a hand to her cheek and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Ariel smiled at him and their lips met once more.

"I must go now"

"Take care" he smiled at her again and nodded before departing from the chamber.

Out in the Temple courtyard the two scouts he had requested were waiting for him. They spared no time in heading for the far east border of the forest that surrounded Solace. They climbed trees to gain a better vantage point. For long moments Lucius and his two companions stared out over empty ground. There was no army in sight but the man back at the Temple had not been lying to them. They were here but where?

"There, Lucius look" the scout to his right pointed and Lucius followed his gaze. Indeed it was an army. Larger then Lucius had thought it would be. Twice the size of Solaces forces easily. Lucius prayed that Zane had a good number of men with him. For they would be needed. He saw also the elf that the scout had mentioned. Mounted upon a black horse near the back lines. No, not an elf, a half elf. No sooner had this dawned upon Lucius than the figure upon the horse turned his head to look into the trees. It seemed to Lucius as though the figure were staring directly at him. The half elf's eyes flashed red and two black robed figures appeared upon either side of him. The army vanished from sight.

"What?" gasped the scout that had pointed the army out. "Where did they go?"

"Impossible"

"Not so if we have seen it with our own eyes" replied Lucius, careful to keep his voice steady so as not to alarm his comrades though he supposed they already were. And how could they not be? How could and entire army, especially one that size, simply vanish? It was impossible, yet it had happened. There was not a trace of them to be seen anywhere.

Then, just as suddenly as they had vanished, they reappeared again but this time they were different. The marching figures wavered and shimmered in the sunlight. Arms legs and heads would wink out of sight and reappear again.

"What is this?" whispered the man to Lucius's left.

"If I knew we would not need Rosemarta's help. The only conclusion I can draw here is that they are a massive illusion in this state meant to confuse us so we misjudge their speed and numbers"

"But we have already seen them as they are so what is the point of this?"

"They are playing with us that's all there is to it. Lets head back to the Temple. I will inform the counsel and plan for a war meeting to take place. You two get word to Darius and assemble the army. Make camp and ensure that there is room enough for Zane and his men to join us, however many they may be"

"Yes sir" Lucius began to climb down and the other two followed after him. These were no elementals but an unknown enemy was more dangerous. Within the next two days they would be here, there was no time to waste.

"This place is great!" exclaimed Piper as she took another drink of ale. "The food, the ale, the atmosphere, I say we stay"

"I second that. Not even the two of you can say that this place isn't something," said Moon as she turned her gaze to Kalowen and Tyran. Tyran smiled.

"This place is something that's for sure. I don't see why we can't stay for a little while at least. Right Kal?"

"Yes it seems safe enough"

"And friendly too lass" all turned to see and elderly dwarf walking toward their table. "Nice to see some new faces. I'm Grail Fireforge"

"Tyran, its nice to meet you" Ty held out a hand, which Grail accepted and shook warmly.

"And you lad"

"I'm Kalowen"

"Moon"

"Piper"

"A pleasure. What brings you to Solace?"

"Just passing though"

"Well you've already found the best Inn in town so that's loggings taken care of. If you need anything else at all just talk to me"

"We shall and thank you Grail" the old dwarf smiled and bowed before walking away to join three male Minotaurs, and a ginger cat with one mechanical back leg and a black leather mask over the right side of its face at their table.

"Make some new friends Grail?" they heard the dark mahogany one ask.

"New comers passing through just offering my services"

"I bet you were. Three lovely ladies like that you sly old man you" laughed the white.

"Khurn you shut your big mouth before I shut it for you" all three Minotaurs laughed and Grail soon joined them. A bar maid approached their table and set an ale down in font of Grail who thanked her and set a coin upon the table, which she took before departing. Grail took a drink before turning to Kalas.

"Well are you going to introduce me or aren't you?"

"Oh that's right I forgot you and Marz hadn't met yet. Forgive me. Marz this is Grail our good friend and local wood worker and forge master. Marz is our brother in law Grail. He married our younger sister Mara" Marz offered a hand to Grail.

"It is an honor"

"The honor is mine Marz" Grail took the black Minotaurs hand.

"He's also Rosemarta's grandfather" put in Khurn.

"You don't say? Well in that case I am even more pleased to make your acquaintance. She is a fine woman"

"She is and I thank you for saying so" Marz smiled and let go of Grails hand to take a drink of his own ale.

"Speaking of Rosemarta it's getting near to lunch time now, will she be joining us?"

"I think so Grail. At least that is what she said to Gremelkin and I before we left the house"

"She'll be here don't you worry about that Marz my friend" Gremelkin side glanced at Kalas and winked.

Kalowen, Moon, Piper, and Tyran gasped collectively for they too had heard the ginger cats voice in their heads.

"He can speak like us," said Moon, her voice a whisper in the heads of her companions.

"The one he belongs to must be of our kind," said Piper excitedly.

"Not necessarily. Some one knowledgeable in the ways of magic could also speak like this," said Tyran his eyes trained upon the ginger cat but when the cat turned its head to meet his gaze he moved his eyes swiftly away. "I think he can hear us" Gremelkin smiled and curled up upon the table.

"If he can he's not letting on" said Kalowen.

"I say we wait and see if this Rosemarta they mentioned shows up then we will see for our selves and know for sure"

"Good idea Moon. If she is one of us she will not be hard to recognize" all nodded and sat silently to wait. They did not have to wait long. A half hour later Rosemarta walked in with Dragons Breath in hand.

"Is that her?" asked Piper, once more they spoke wordlessly. Rosemarta waved to Grail and the others before walking over to join them at their table, she sat next to Kalas.

"It must be" said Tyran.

"She sort of looks like one of us. That skin, her hair, and those eyes"

"I don't think she can hear us though. Unless she's not paying any attention"

"Perhaps she can only communicate with her cat like this"

"Perhaps" the four feel silent for a while, watching Rosemarta discretely.

"Well what should we do?" asked Piper. "Go over and introduce our selves?"

"Maybe but not yet. Lets wait and see if she notices us"

"How could any one not?" laughed Moon.

Rosemarta greeted everyone and petted Gremelkin when he walked over to sit in front of her. A glass of wine was placed before her. She picked it up with one hand and sipped at it while she waited for her food.

"I should have those round cabinets you asked for ready by tomorrow Rosemarta"

"Thank you Grail. I look forward so seeing them" Rosemarta took another sip of her wine and tried hard not to let her inner emotions show upon her face. The feeling from last night and this morning was stronger now then it had ever been. The other had grown stronger also but she was not concerned with it for the moment. What ever had brought on the first feeling was now in this very same room, and it was very close. Rosemarta's eyes scanned the Inns common room and at last came to settle upon the four new comers. Them, they were the cause she was sure of it.

"She can sense us!" Piper's voice was shrill with excitement.

"But she doesn't recognize us at all. She can't communicate with us"

"Well why don't we try communicating with her?"

"Not this way. If she does not know what she is she might become frightened. If we do speak with her we must to it her way" this from Kalowen, who had the effect of pouring a cold bucket of water over Pipers head, calming her.

"Alright but when?"

"Not now, later when she is alone and we can sit with her"

"Okay" Piper wasn't happy with the idea but had no wish to argue. Kalowen smiled at her and drank the last of her tea, her eyes shifting occasionally to Rosemarta.

A Paladin suddenly ran into the Inn and approached Rosemarta.

"Mistress Rosemarta you must come quickly"

"Why what has happened?"

"Sir Lucius wishes to speak with you. It is urgent"

"Very well take me to him" Rosemarta rose to her feet and followed the Paladin out. As she did so she side glanced at the four strangers. She did not know who they were but she was determined to find out just as soon as this business, what ever it was, was seen to.

Lucius had just come out of the Council chamber located near the rear of the Temple. It had been decided that a war meeting would be called. The armies of the Order had already begun setting up camp, leaving room for Lord Zane and his men. Scouts and runners had been positioned along the town's borders and the tree line. They would inform Lucius the instant the enemy reached them.

But before plans for defense could be made they needed to know exactly what they were up against. If mages were involved Rosemarta would know and she would know how many.

With in the passing of fifteen minuets the Paladin he had sent to find Rosemarta returned with the black robe in tow. Lucius smiled at the both of them as they approached.

"You made good time Darcinius, thank you"

"Sir"

"What is this about Lucius?"

"There is a large army built of many races heading toward Solace even as we speak Mistress Rosemarta. According to Lord Zane they are old enemies of his father who have been hunting him and his men. He had hoped to reach a larger better-fortified city before facing them but they are too close now for him to run. If we do not help them Solace may be in danger"

"I see, so he wasn't making a joke when he said he was fleeing the enemies of his father"

"Apparently not"

"But why do you need me?"

"Well I was curious as to how such a large army could go undetected till now. The scout who reported them to me said that they could disappear and that they could also appear as phantoms, and seem to shift around the field. I went to see all this for my self and found that the man was telling the truth. I wanted to ask you how difficult it is to create an illusion"

"Not difficult at all and it doesn't take much energy either. Any mage, regardless of skill, can create convincing illusions. Of course the higher skill level a mage has the more complex and grand the illusion"

"How many mages would it take then to hide and entire army and then make a phantom image of it?"

"Three to four I would say depending upon their skill and power. Do you know who leads this army?"

"I saw a half elf upon horse back, who seemed to be their commander. I saw one mage with him also, or at least I think that was what it was"

"This half elf might be a rogue but he and one mage could not have made such a grand illusion they must have help. Who ever they are they are dangerous"

"I would like for you to attend the war meeting and repeat all of this if you do not mind"

"Not at all I shall be there"

"Good, return here in three hours I shall meet you. I will also be sending for Kalas and Khurn"

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Alright"

"My grandfather Marz is here in Solace. He was once a Captain in the Imperial Army of Mithas he could be a great help to us. Gremelkin also is a skilled warrior. Might they attend the meeting also?"

"They are more then welcome we could use all the help we can get"

"Thank you Lucius. I shall see you in three hours then" Rosemarta bowed and turned to make her way back to the Inn of the Last Home. Lucius watched her go before making his way to camp; there was much to prepare for.

Rosemarta arrived back at the Inn to find the four strangers still seated at their table. She would have approached them if the sight of Lord Zane and his bodyguard Kadan had not arrested her attention. The Lord was standing in the middle of the common room, announcing the coming battle and what they might expect.

"You should prepare your selves for a long and dangerous battle. Those of you who cannot fight should barricade your selves inside your homes"

"You sure do talk a lot for one who looks like he has only fought one or two battles if that. Why in the hell should we listen to anything you have to say?" this was from Marz, by the tone of his voice Rosemarta could tell that he was fast losing his patience, which could make him dangerous.

"I've seen enough to know what I am talking about and I have seen my share of battle. I've fought and killed Minotaurs too" Rosemarta held her breath as she saw Marz rise slowly to his feet. Zane had gone too far.

"Oh really? Bold words boy perhaps you would like to test them? You have three grown male Minotaurs right here. Think you can take us on?"

"Marz calm down" rumbled Kalas.

"I will not calm down and I will not be talked down to nor schooled by this arrogant bastards son in the ways of battle!"

"Grandfather Marz!" Rosemarta strode forward to stand between the black Minotaur and Zane. "Please that is enough. And you" she turned to face Zane. "You must be rather stupid. To boast so proudly about killing Minotaurs when there are three of them sitting not but a few feet from you who have vastly more experience then you upon the field. If this were not the Inn of the Last Home and if there were not more important things to do I would gladly sit by and allow Marz to tear you apart. As things are I suggest you leave and prepare that pitiful army of yours for battle" there was a cold silence in which Zane and Rosemarta stared at one another each refusing to budge an inch until at last Zane turned and departed with out another word, Kadan following close behind.

"I am sorry princess but he was driving me toward the edge"

"I can tell and I understand. But never mind that now I have something important to tell all of you. There is to be a war meeting called with in three hours. I have been asked to attend it. Lucius told me that he would summon you and Khurn, Kalas. And I suggested that you and Gremelkin come along as well grandfather"

"Sounds good to me. I am overdue for a bit of exercise" Gremelkin chuckled as he stretched, showing his gleaming front claws.

"Why you Rose? What did Lucius want to talk to you about?"

"He wanted to ask me how many mages it would take to hide an entire army and then create a phantom version of the same army. I told him that there must be at least three or four of them and they are powerful. He asked me to repeat that to those attending the war meeting"

"I see"

"We had better go and get ready my brother," said Khurn. Kalas nodded.

"I agree"

"As should we princess"

"All right but first I" Rosemarta stopped her self mid sentence. The four strangers were gone. Empty plates, mugs and teacups were all that remained to show that they had been there at all. They had vanished.

"Princess? Something wrong?"

"No sorry lets go grandfather. I will see the two of you at the meeting" she smiled at the brothers before departing from the Inn with Marz following.

The war meeting was to be held in a large pavilion roughly in the center of camp. It was impossible to miss so once told where to go Rosemarta and the others had absolutely no trouble at all finding it. Rosemarta recognized one of the Paladins standing guard at the door as the one who had been sent to fetch her, the man by the name of Darcinius. He recognized her also and smiled as he stood aside to allow them all to pass. With in the pavilion was a large round table with a map set upon it. Standing around the table were five Paladins, including Lucius, as well as Lady Ariel, Darius, Aurora, Lord Zane, and Kadan. Lucius smiled at them all and turned from the map to greet them.

"Welcome Kalas, Khurn, Mistress Rosemarta, Gremelkin, and you must be Marz. Am I right?"

"Yes Sir Lucius you are" said Marz as he stepped forward to offer his hand. "Captain Marz Stoneshield of the Imperial Army of Mithas, it is an honor to meet you"

"And I you Captain" Lucius took hold of Marz's hand and shook it firmly. "Allow me to introduce, to you as well Mistress Rosemarta, the members of the Council, Aurik, Lorien, Cloudius, and Nephi" both Rosemarta and Marz bowed.

"It is an honor"

"If you've forgotten me on purpose I'll put your eyes out Lucius!" grumbled Gremelkin who leaped up on the table to be seen. Lucius chuckled, as did some of the others.

"Forgive me Gremelkin"

"It is an honor to meet all of you" Nephi smiled at the warrior cat.

"Now that introductions are threw shall we get down to the business at hand?" asked Aurik. Lucius nodded and turned to Rosemarta.

"Mistress Rosemarta please tell them what you told me earlier" the female black robe nodded and stepped forward. Word for word she repeated what she had told Lucius earlier that same day about the likely number of mages and how dangerous they might be.

"So it is vital that we eliminate the mages right at the start"

"Or distract them so that they cannot keep up the illusion or use any other spells. With help I could engage them and occupy them, if not destroy them"

"A good plan except that these are not mages," said a strange voice that belonged to no one present in the war meeting. All turned toward the door of the pavilion to see who had spoken. It was one of the strangers, one of the three women.

"Who are you?" demanded Aurik.

"This is a war meeting. Only those asked to be here may speak be gone with you" this from Cloudius.

"My name is Moon and I will not be gone. Because I have some information that you might want to hear. Such as the ones creating the illusion are not mages they are Hunters, vastly more dangerous then any mage"

"And how do you know this?" asked Rosemarta.

"I know because my cousins and I sensed their arrival and went into the enemy camp to make sure"

"You infiltrated the camp? How?" asked Lucius, now very much interested in what Moon had to say.

"To put it simply my cousins and I are what you might call shape shifters, so it was no problem for us to hide among them. We come from a world separate from this one. One in which hunters have almost completely destroyed our land and our race. We four recently escaped from one. We had thought we had lost it but apparently it followed us here and it has brought some friends. They are using the army and its leader to their own ends"

"Who is their leader?"

"A half elf named Boamin. But he is possessed by a demon. A very powerful one who thrives upon anger and pain. And the army that's after you will give him plenty of that" Moon settled her gaze upon Zane who cleared his throat noisily and scratched the back of his neck.

"If they are what you say they are what plan do you have for dealing with them?" asked Rosemarta.

"My cousins and I will be the ones to fight them. They would be to strong for you"

"You underestimate me"

"You over estimate your self" Rosemarta growled in the back of her throat. But before she could say or do any thing in response Lucius stepped forward.

"Very well. Where are your cousins?"

"Still in the enemy camp. They will hide there till it is time to act"

"In that case this is what I propose" Lucius turned to face the map and all gathered around to see. "They are coming from the east. We will form ranks and face them head on. Once the battle commences Cloudius and Nephi will ride to flank them on either side. Lord Zane you and your men circle around to attack from behind. Lady Moon, you and your cousins begin searching for these hunters the instant the first lines meet. When you have signal Lord Zane, who will intern signal Kalas and Mistress Rosemarta to move to meet you. I know that you said they are dangerous and would be too strong for anyone other then your selves but I have faith in Mistress Rosemarta's strength and I think you may need her help" Moon nodded.

"Alright"

"Why send Kalas with me?"

"So that he can protect you if you should need to regain your strength"

"What signal will be used?" asked Lord Zane.

"I will let you decide that amongst your selves. Is the plan agreeable to every one?" nods and words of approval rippled through the assembled members of the war meeting. "Its decided then. This war meeting is officially concluded. I suggest at everyone here get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day" more nods and all began to file out of the pavilion, all save for Ariel who stayed behind and Lucius's request.

"If their leader truly is possessed by a demon we should avoid killing him and try to help him" said Ariel. Lucius nodded.

"I agree. This Boamin is innocent and has done nothing wrong. We need only concern our selves with the demon"

"Before the battle we will inform everyone that he is to be captured alive and brought to the Temple" Lucius nodded again.

"Yes" both fell silent then and walked out of the pavilion equally as silent, hand in hand. Even when orders were given sometimes in war accidents happened.

The next morning Rosemarta sat with Kalas, Khurn, and Grail at breakfast. No time for work this morning. The old dwarf had been unable to attend the war meeting on account of other business he had had to attend to at the time and so had been briefed my Lucius earlier, or so he had just finished telling all of them. They all listened politely and hid small smiles behind ale mugs and teacups. The truth of the matter was that the old dwarf had fallen asleep after completing his day's work and had missed the meeting because of it. Not that anyone was about to point this out and upset him.

It was almost time to leave when Lord Zane and Kadan walked over to join them. Both were dressed in full plate armor, Zane's was lined with gold and even Rosemarta had to admit that it made him look like the prince he claimed to be, but still.

"Shouldn't you be at the front with your men?" asked Rosemarta, making no attempt at all to sound friendly or welcoming.

"I should but I realized that we all never got a chance to discus what the signal will be. I was thinking that I might shot an arrow past Kalas's head. That would get your attention now wouldn't it?"

"Your right it would" Kalas nodded.

"Do that and it will be the last thing you ever do" Rosemarta's voice was dangerously calm. "That has to be the stupidest thing that I have ever heard. You will be in the middle of a battle and if your hand should tremble slightly instead of going past his head that arrow will go through it. I pity the men that serve under you"

"As do I. Lord my ass. Any more good ideas like that and you'll have us all killed" snorted Marz. Kadan growled and took a step toward the black Minotaur. Zane's hand upon his shoulder halted him.

"I can assure the both of you that I know what I am doing"

"I don't think so. Come up with something else or you will be the first casualty of this war and your little body guard wont be able to do anything to save you" a heavy silence fell upon the common room as all held their breaths and waited to see what Zane would do. After a while Zane lowered his hand and sighed.

"Fine what if I fire a flaming arrow into the air would that be better?"

"Vastly so, glad to hear that there is a brain in there somewhere" while saying this Rosemarta rose to her feet, bringing Dragons Breath with her. "It is time for us to go. Hurry to your men Lord Zane I'm sure they miss your brilliant leader ship terribly" with out waiting for the others Rosemarta strode out of the Inn. Kalas caught up to her in a few quick strides.

"My head thanks you Rose" he smiled at her. Rosemarta sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Kalas. But over zealous idiots like him just get on my nerves"

"I understand but you had better cool down before the fighting starts. You'll need a clear head" Rosemarta slowed her pace and reached out to take hold of one of Kalas's hands. Kalas smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Will you be alright?"

"So long as you are with me, yes I will be" the two continued walking wordlessly.

Reaching the front line they took up the positions that were given to them. New orders were passed down through the ranks. The half elf Boamin was to be taken alive and unharmed. Then it was a matter of waiting.

Hours passed by in which the enemy was nowhere in sight. Scouts sent to find them and report their position returned to say that they were gone and that there was no trace of them.

"Where in the name of the Abyss could they be?" asked Lucius, frustration plain in his voice. Wind whistled through the trees, creating the only sound. Tension among the ranks of the Order built till at last the enemy front lines came into view, mere yards away. "Damn it! Archers make ready to fire!"

"There isn't time!" cried Aurik.

"Prepare for the joining of battle" Lorien drew his sword. Rosemarta stepped forward both hands thrust before her. The words of a spell raced from her lips and three lightning bolts struck the enemy lines causing great smoldering gaps which were quickly filled but offered enough of a distraction for Cloudius and Nephi to separate in order to flank the enemy force. The two armies met with a thunderous clash. Despite being taken by surprise the front lines held. Now they waited on Zane and the shape shifters.

"So soon? Damn! Forward!" Zane thrust his sword into the air and spurred his warhorse into a charge. At his right side Kadan howled like a banshee, rousing the men as they raced toward the battle they had all been waiting for since the fall of their former king. The enemy turned to face them too late and death smiled upon them in the form of many blades from a now nameless land. At almost the exact same moment the forces of Cloudius and Nephi crashed through to meet Zane and his force. Now trapped between their enemies on both sides it wouldn't be long before the army of Boamin fell. But if the Hunters were not found and destroyed there was a large possibility that things would change swiftly and horribly.

While he fought Lord Zane searched for any sign of a signal from the shape shifters. He prayed that it would come soon.

That signal would be slow in coming if it ever came at all for neither Moon or any of the others could see the Hunters. They were there that much went with out question but where? Amidst the clashing of armored bodies and the ring of swords Moon and her kin moved as thin, silent and invisibly as air searching for the black robed faceless devils that had chased them from their home land and killed countless others of their kind.

Red lightning suddenly blasted from the heavens and split the earth, killing enemies and allies both.

"So that's where they are!" cried Piper.

"To the air!" there was a pause in the fighting as all beheld the four metallic dragons that suddenly appeared in the sky above them and momentarily blotted out the sun. The shimmering beasts flew up together and out of sight in a blink so fast that some where not sure of what they had seen. The fighting began again as the surprise wore off and all remembered for what purpose they were there.

Meanwhile the metallic dragons, or at least that was how they appeared at first glance, were racing high up into the clouds, barrel rolling to avoid more red lightning and other unpleasant spells. As they crashed through the cloud the Hunters had chosen as their hiding spot Kalowen caught hold of one in her mouth and crunched him in half. Two of the Hunters brothers met similar fates.

"Damn you beasts!" hissed the last remaining Hunter as he sent a ball of dark energy speeding toward Moon who managed to destroy it with her breath weapon.

"You're the beast! And you wont be taking any more lives today"

"That's what you think!" the Hunter vanished in a swirl of dark flames.

"Where did he go?"

"Don't let him escape!"

"I can't sense him anymore. He used a cloaking spell" the four dragons circled trying to think of where their pray might have run to.

"Where is Rosemarta?" asked Kalowen suddenly.

"I don't know why?"

"Find her! Don't you see that's who he's going to go after" the eldest of the dragons turned on a dime and speed toward the ground, changing into a small sparrow to avoid panicking the two armies on the ground.

"Damn you Hunter"

Zane had given the signal not long after the four dragons took to the sky, for there could be no doubting who they really where and there could be no clearer signal, though it was almost an impossible thought. However somehow in the melee Rosemarta found her self separated from Kalas. With her strength failing it was vital that she find him again but amidst the many soldiers on the filed, some of them enemy Minotaurs, that was almost impossible.

Breathing hard and desperate for a place to rest she ducked into the shadow of a tree. It took her mere moments to realize that she was not alone. Another black robed figure stood not but a few feet from her in the shadow of another tree. His cowl hid his face but she could tell that he was staring at her.

"You one of them aren't you? A Hunter"

"Yes and for a moment I thought you were one of them"

"Who?"

"The Shape Shifters. Surly you saw them? They are not like the dragons you know in this world. As you will see if you ever have the chance to see them up close. You do look a little like them but…"

"I don't know what your talking about we look nothing alike" she could not see his lips but by the tone of his voice she could imagine the unpleasant sneer that twisted them.

"Of course you don't why would you? But why don't you and I have a little fun anyway?" a small smile curled Rosemarta's lips as she straightened to face him. The short rest had already restored some of her strength.

"What did you have in mind?" suddenly the world melted away and they were above the trees, among the clouds. Rosemarta felt as if she were suddenly standing with in a massive glass box.

"How about this? We will not be disturbed here. A rather lovely place to die don't you think?"

"Yes just lovely. I'm flattered really but I insist that you have it"

"How generous" the Hunters right hand shot forward and red lightning blazed from his fingertips. A few shouted words and the lightning bounced harmlessly off of an invisible shield that Rosemarta had erected before her self. She dropped it to dash forward.

"Arlisan!" flames shot from Dragons Breath toward the Hunter. His robes caught fire instantly and were quick to consume him. Rosemarta stood by and watched as the Hunter burned till only ash remained.

"Too easy!" the Hunters voice rang around her. "That's what your thinking isn't it? And you would be right" red lighting flashed out again, reflecting off the walls of the transparent enclosure that the Hunter had created, rushing in from all sides. With no time to put up a shield the lightning struck true driving Rosemarta to her knees. The Hunter's laughter was shrill and terrible as he emerged on the other side of the enclosure. Long after the lightning had vanished Rosemarta remained upon her hands and knees shivering in pain. "You'll have to do much better if you wish to kill me"

"With pleasure" Rosemarta's reply was barely audible as she pushed her self to her feet using Dragons Breath. Just then another figure appeared with in the enclosure, right between the two black robed combatants. The Hunter laughed again.

"So you found me I knew you would but I had hoped that I would have the body of one of your friends to torment you with"

"Moon get out of here. This is my fight"

"Not anymore it isn't"

"Get out of my way!"

"I wont. You go I will take care of him"

"Damn you!" Rosemarta charged forward shoving Moon angrily aside and tackling the Hunter to the ground. "Vanish now you bastard!" a light arrow shot from Rosemarta's hand into the Hunter skull, shattering it. All went still. Moon stared at Rosemarta in shock and the black robe remained to catch her breath before rising slowly to her feet.

"I think that takes care of him don't you?"

"Yes I would say so. Lets get out of here" Moon offered her hand to Rosemarta who shook her head.

"I will leave by my self thank you" a few soft words and Rosemarta vanished from sight, leaving Moon alone with the body of the Hunter.

"Kal if you can hear me I think that for once we might want to listen to Piper. She must be connected to us somehow"

"I think your right Moon"

Rosemarta re appeared next to the very same tree where she had taken refuge upon losing site of Kalas. The battle seemed to be almost won but still no sign of Boamin. Rosemarta leaned against the tree as her eyes swept the field intent upon finding Kalas. Above the lessening din of battle she thought she heard someone calling her name. She focused on the sound and narrowed her search where it seemed to be coming from. Sure enough there was Kalas swiftly making his way toward her, axe in one hand and his free hand waving to her. Rosemarta smiled and waved to him in turn.

Sure that her legs would carry her well enough she pushed away from the tree and began making her way toward him. But before she had taken a few steps from the tree's shadow an arm sprang out to wrap around her shoulders. A dagger was pressed to her throat and a honey voice hissed in her ear.

"I am impressed at how effectively you killed one of the Hunters. However you will not find me such an easy mark. The show is about to start. I would hate for you to miss it" the owner of the voice melted back into the tree, dragging Rosemarta with him*

"Rose!" shouted Kalas, arriving at the tree moments too late to pull her free of the unknown attacker. "Son of a bitch!" Kalas slammed his fist into the tree trunk, splitting the skin on his knuckles.

"He would not have taken her far Kalas. The battle is all but won we can go search for her" this from Gremelkin as he ran up to stand at the Minotaurs side. Kalas nodded.

"Alright"

"I will come with you brother," said Khurn, placing a hand upon his elder brothers shoulder.

"Where is Marz?"

"Here" the three of them turned to see the large black Minotaur leaning against a near by tree. His back was pierced by arrows in several places.

"Marz!" Kalas rushed forward to aid his brother in law.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine"

"Like hell you are. If you were human you would be dead"

"But I'm not"

"Doesn't matter wounded like that the only place your going is to the nearest cleric. Khurn take care of Marz, I'm going to look for Rose"

"Right" Khurn placed an arm around Marz and helped walk him from the filed. Kalas watched them go before turning back to the tree that Rosemarta had disappeared into.

"Now where do we start?"

"I can help you" Moon emerged from the trees to stand before them. "Just follow me"

Khurn and Marz hadn't reached Solace before Ariel found them and set to healing Marz. Khurn helped Marz down onto the grass.

"You shouldn't be so careless," said Ariel as she crouched down to place her hands upon Marz's back.

"I didn't think they would be such good shots"

"Any one could hit a target as big as you" Khurn laughed. Ariel chuckled also as she stepped away from Marz, the arrows had vanished and the wounds had closed perfectly.

"There, you will be alright now"

"Thanks" somewhere out on the filed a Paladin shouted a warning, a second wave of enemies was moving in. Marz growled and rose to his feet, gripping his war scythe tight. "I've had enough of these bastards!" the black Minotaur charged forward yelling for the Paladins and the other defenders of Solace to move out of his way. "Sargonnas!" red light erupted from Marz's war scythe and enveloped his body. A fearsome roar that seemed to rise up from the bowls of the earth rose up from him as he charged alone in to the on coming enemy forces.

"Some one stop him!" cried Ariel.

"No! Stay back!" shouted Khurn.

"But he'll be"

"No he won't. Nothing can stop a blessed warrior of Sargonnas. Look" Ariel did look and what she saw she almost couldn't believe. Marz was a blaze of red light killing countless enemies with a single stroke of his scythe. Enemy blades melted in the hands of their wielders powerless to stop the raging torrent of death sweeping toward them. Within minuets the enemy reinforcements were destroyed. Those who had not been killed had fled. Marz stood for a few moments amid the bloody carnage that he had created before sinking to his knees. The red light vanished and the war scythe dropped from his hands. Khurn sighed and walked slowly toward Marz. Reaching his brother in law's side Khurn placed a hand upon Marz's shoulder.

"A fine show brother. Come on lets get you to Rosemartas. You need to rest" Marz nodded wordlessly and took hold of his scythe again before allowing Khurn to lift him to his feet. With Marz leaning heavily upon him Khurn began making his way back to Solace and from there to Rosemarta's home.

Boamin stood in the center of a cavern of his own creation waiting. He could feel her coming, one of the shape shifters. She was coming for the black robe. She would not find her. He had already sent the black robe off in the tender care of a group of hobs. He had told them to make sure she did not escape. They would use her as a bargaining chip. The Hunters were dead and so were a great many of their forces, the rest had reportedly fled the field. Boamin spat upon the ground. Useless cowards. He would finish all of this with out them. A small smile curled his lips.

"So you came. I knew you would" he turned slowly to face the woman that had appeared suddenly and soundlessly at his side.

"The battle is over you have lost"

"I don't think so. Not so long as I have the black robe. I can use her to bargain, trade her for Zane and what remains of his army"

"Where is she?"

"I will tell you when it suits me" blue light filled the cavern and a silver dragon unlike any ever seen, bright blue markings chris crossing silver scales, filled the cavern, crowding Boamin against a far wall.

"How about now?" rumbled Moon threateningly. The half elf didn't even flinch.

"Impressive but pardon me if I don't shrink away in fear"

"Arrogant whelp. I could rend you in two with a single claw"

"But you wont. Not if you want to see her alive"

"I have told others where you are. They will be here soon"

"And they will do exactly as I say for the exact same reason that you will. The hearts that guard this town, they're so pure it makes me physically ill"

"You're a despicable creature," hissed Moon. Boamin's lips twisted into a mockery of a pleasant smile.

"That's the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me I am honored" Moon growled and raised a claw to strike,

"Moon! Don't do it, remember the demon" Moon turned to see Lucius and Ariel rushing into the chamber, a group of several Paladins with them. The silver dragon shrank back into the form of a woman to allow the Paladins to enter and surround Boamin.

"I'm going to look for Rosemarta"

"Go then we will take care of Boamin" Moon nodded and rushed down the corridor that Lucius and the others had just appeared from. She could sense Rosemarta, she was close.

"Damn it this bitch is heavy," grunted one of the hobs that had hold of Rosemarta by the arms. There were three of them in total, on holding her arms and the other her legs while the last of them walked ahead.

"Gack why don't you give us a hand?" grunted the second.

"What for? You have her don't you? Besides that I'm thinking of where to put her till Boamin wants her"

"Well think faster!"

"Oh just put her in there then if your in such a damn hurry!" Gack kicked open the nearest door and pointed angrily inside.

"Bout time" the second hob grumbled as he and the first that had spoken carried Rosemarta inside the small room and dumped her on the floor.

"Well what are the two of you waiting for?" hissed Gack from where he still stood at the door.

"She is rather pretty isn't she?"

"Yes that she is. Do you think Boamin would mind if we had a little fun after all our hard work?"

"I wouldn't think so. We've earned a reward haven't we?" no sooner had the words left the second hobs lips when his head collided with that of his companion causing stars to dance in his vision. "Ouch!"

"Gack what the hell did you do that for?"

"Small potatoes compared to what would happen to you two jack asses if Boamin found out you had harmed the mage. Now you two get moving!" when the two of them remained where they were Gack snarled and took them both by the collar. "You deaf? I said get moving!" he tossed them out the door one by one before following after them and shutting the door of the room behind him. "Now we guard the door and make sure she doesn't get out" Gack's two comrades grumbled but made to attempt to argue the matter as they took up position on either side of the door while Gack moved to lean against the opposite wall.

"Come on is this really all the power you have?" taunted Boamin as he tossed three Paladins clear across the cavern, two others were unconscious upon the floor and one remained with Ariel and Lucius. "Killing me was your plan wasn't it? Well your not doing a very good job of it now are you?"

"Your wrong. Killing you was not our goal at all" Lucius threw down his sword and launched him self at the half elf, the Paladin followed him. Each man took an arm and drove Boamin against a wall, pinning him. "Ariel now!" Ariel stepped boldly forward, the power of Mishkal filling her and guiding her. Silver chains sprang from thin air to quickly bind the possessed half elf. The demon within him bellowed with rage as manacles inscribed with runs clamped around his wrists and neck.

"I'll send you all to the Abyss!" cried Boamin trying vainly to shake off his captors. The runes upon the manacles glowed bright and Boamin fell silent. His eyes closed and his knees gave as he fell unconscious. Lucius and the Paladin both breathed sighs of relief as they relaxed a little to hold the half elf between them.

"Good work Ariel. We'll take him to the Temple and wait till the morrow to remove the demon from him" Ariel nodded in agreement and moved to follow the two men as they started toward the door. The ground gave a violent lurch, causing all of them to stumble. "It's going to collapse! Lets" Lucius's words stuck in his throat as the cavern around them and the corridor that they had used to reach it suddenly vanished with out a trace. "An illusion. It was all just an illusion"

"What the hell?" exclaimed all three hobs guarding Rosemarta, who still lay unconscious in what had been a room with a locked door but was not just open forest land.

"Boamin. Some things happened to him"

"Lets get the hell out of here!"

"What about the woman?"

"Grab her we'll take her with us"

"No you wont!" shouted Moon as she changed once more into her dragon form and let lose a fearsome roar. The hobs went white as sheets and ran for their lives, crossing paths with Kalas, who cut all three of them down with one swing of his axe before running to kneel at Rosemarta's side. "She'll be alright Kalas. She just needs rest" the mahogany Minotaur nodded as he placed his axe upon his back and lifted Rosemarta gently into his arms.

"I'll take her home. Thank you" Moon smiled toothily at him.

"Your welcome" Kalas bowed and started walking back to Solace. Arriving at Rosemarta's home he found the door unopened and Gremelkin waiting for him in the main room.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes she's alright, you don't have to worry. I'll put her to bed and then be on my way. I should go find my brother. Where is Marz?"

"Asleep in his room. It's only a little past mid afternoon. It wouldn't surprise me if the both of them slept till early evening"

"I think everyone who was involved with the battle today will be the same. I know that once I find Khurn I most likely will be"

"Same here. Why don't we all meet up later at the Inn? Share a few drinks just to finish the day on a high note"

"Good idea. Have a good sleep Gremelkin"

"You as well Kalas. See you tonight" Gremelkin turned to walk into Rosemarta's study where she had placed a bed for him.

Kalas walked slowly into Rosemarta's room and set her gently upon the bed, pulling off her boots before pulling the sheets up around her. He stood silently gazing upon her for long moments before finally leaving the room. Once outside he turned his steps toward the Inn, the thought of a warm comfortable bed the only think keeping his feet moving.

"Lucius we may need help getting rid of this demon" said Ariel when she at last stepped out of the chamber that they had placed Boamin in. Still unconscious the half elf crouched still chained in the center of the room, which had been stripped of all furniture and ornaments.

"After what we witnessed today I think you might be right. This demon is powerful and will resist us mightily. Who did you have in mind to ask?"

"Rosemarta. She's an arch mage. She could ask the dark moon god to lend us aid" Lucius chuckled.

"An odd pair, the dark moon god and the goddess of healing"

"It may be our only option. It can't hurt to ask"

"Your right it can't. She'll be asleep now. Best to ask later tonight when she wakes" Ariel nodded.

"I agree"

"Speaking of sleep you and I should be doing the same" he offered his arm to her and smiled. "Lets go" she smiled and took hold of his arm. They walked arm in arm from the Temple and turned their steps homeward parting company only when they reached the door of Ariel's home.

"Sleep well" Lucius kissed her softly and smiled at her.

"You too" Lucius waited till he could no longer hear her footsteps beyond the door before turning around and heading for his own home.

As the defenders of Solace either cleared away evidence of the battle, wandered back to posts, or settled down to rest a soft wind began to blow rustling the leaves and causing dust to skitter across the roads and through the grass. If anyone had taken the time to stop and listen they would have heard a deep manic laughter rising higher as the wind grew in strength. For those a wake it was only wind, for those asleep it summoned dark and terrible dreams that would allow them no escape.

"Mine…you will all be mine"


	42. What Purpose do Nightmares Serve?

What Purpose do Nightmares Serve…?

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée forty-two

What purpose do nightmares serve? When life it self is horrific enough? A good question first asked, or at least first written, by a priest of Mishkal one or two years before the Cataclysm. What purpose indeed? Like dreams, nightmares come to us when we sleep, produced by our still active minds. Dark and disturbing thoughts coupled with our worst fears that make us cry out in the dark. When we wake we thank the gods that it was only a dream. It didn't really happen and it never will we assure our selves. But nightmares and dreams can occur even when we are awake. Murderers, rapists, torturers, assassins, figures who lurk in the shadowed places of our nightmares also have a place in the physical world. Death, disfiguring diseases, poisons, traps, things that spring from the dark to snatch our bodies and minds can also be all too real.

A mother and father murdered. Slaying thousands with your own hands. Battling vampires. Crushing, helpless loneliness. A weak mind would be destroyed by such things and lose all hope. But not that child. Not Rosemarta Dasrenvair. She has struggled through so much and still come out strong. Now she has found a home. A place to start her life over. She has even found someone she might share that life with. But two terrible things, two nightmares, are looming closer to her every moment. I hold no hope that they will break her at last. But they will bring her to me. One last time.

When Rosemarta woke it was nearing the dinner hour. She rose from her bed, the battle a vague memory as if it had happened years ago instead of a mere few hours ago. As she was still dressed she took hold of Dragons Breath and walked out into the main room of the house to find Gremelkin waiting for her.

"Evening Rosemarta"

"Evening, where is Marz?"

"Still asleep I suppose and probably will remain so till tomorrow morning. He called upon Sargonnas to rid us of the last of our enemies. Khurn must have brought him home and put him to bed. He'll be all right in the morning. Are you hungry?"

"Starving"

"Lets go to the Inn then. I told Kalas when he carried you home that we would meet up with him there later"

"Alright" Rosemarta nodded and followed the old warrior cat down the stairs and out into the street, closing the door of the shop before continuing on to the Inn of the Last home where sure enough Kalas and Khurn were waiting for them. The shape shifters, Rosemarta noted, were here also but she decided to ignore them for the time being.

"Evening Rose. How are you feeling?" Kalas smiled at her and stood to pull a chair out for her. Rosemarta returned his smile and sat.

"Just fine Kalas. Thank you"

"That's good" there was an odd tone to Kalas's voice and a strange sparkle in his eyes, the cause of which Rosemarta could not place. Those four shape shifters kept looking over to their table, two of them, Moon and one of the other women, with particular interest but once more Rosemarta chose to ignore them and the odd things she noticed in Kalas. Other things needed to take president at the moment.

"Evening Rosemarta. I am glad that you are well" this from Khurn as he raised a mug of ale to his lips.

"Thank you Khurn"

"Evening you two" said Gremelkin as he leaped up on the table to sit across from Kalas who reached out a hand to scratch behind one of the warrior cats ears.

"Where is Marz, Rose?"

"Still asleep Kalas"

"Really? I hope there is nothing wrong"

"I wouldn't worry brother. Marz will be fine"

"I agree. Once his strength returns he will be right as rain" Gremelkin smiled.

"I shall trust your judgment then my little friend"

"My brother and I ordered a roast ham and some potatoes. Would the two of you care to join us?"

"Yes please. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse" Rosemarta smiled and Gremelkin laughed.

"I wouldn't if I were you Rosemarta. Must watch your figure"

"What?"

"Oh don't worry Rose, I'll watch it for you" Kalas chuckled.

"If either of you are implying that I'm gaining weight"

"Nothing of the sort my Rose. Just a little fun. Your figure is perfect" Kalas smiled warmly at her and kissed her cheek. Their meal arrived short moments later along with two more mugs of ale and a glass of wine for Rosemarta. They all ate in comfortable silence and Rosemarta all but forgot about the shape shifters and Kalas's earlier odd tone. Khurn retired to his room shortly after finishing his meal leaving Kalas, Rosemarta and Gremelkin at the table by them selves. After grooming him self Gremelkin curled up on the table and was soon napping soundly.

"Now that we are somewhat alone Rose there is something that I have to tell you"

"Could it wait for a few moments? I want to go home and change quickly. Do you mind?"

"Not at all"

"I will be back in a few minuets" Rosemarta smiled as she rose from the table and walked out of the Inn, taking Dragons Breath with her. She returned wearing a cloak lined with wolfs fur over a black long sleeved nightdress. The nights were getting colder autumn sneaking up on them with out warning. Soon there would be frost and then snow again. She had left her staff behind in her room, having no real need of it. Rosemarta sat back down at Kalas's table, hands folded neatly in her lap. "Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about Kalas?" when he did not answer right a way she noted how his eyes had settled upon her nightdress. She felt her self blush slightly. "Kalas?"

"If you insist upon appearing before me like that Rose you will force me to charge head first into the lake"

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" she chuckled lightly. Kalas shook his head, coloring slightly, not that anyone could have noticed.

"No sorry. What I wanted to talk to you about is that I finally know your heritage and I do not love you any less because of it"

"My heritage? Kalas what are you talking about?"

"We can answer that" Rosemarta looked over her shoulder to see the two shape shifters walking toward their table. Her eyes narrowed upon them.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes you see, oh may we sit down?"

"Don't you think introductions are in order first?"

"Oh well you already know me. This is my cousin Kalowen" the other woman next to Moon bowed.

"And the other two?" Rosemarta looked over to where two of the shape shifters still remained at their own table.

"Piper and Tyran"

"I see"

"Now may we sit down?"

"Fine" Rosemarta fixed her eyes upon the table as Kalowen and Moon took their seats. Through out all of this Gremelkin remained asleep. A small smile twisted Rosemarta's lips as she reached out to pet him gently. He could sleep through anything.

"Before you got here, when Kalas woke up, Kal and I sat down to talk with him. He told us how you don't remember your parents or where they came from"

"Oh did he?"

"Do not be angry with me Rose. They said that they knew something about you, about your past, I was only trying to help"

"And what exactly could they possibly know about me? Or my past? They only arrived here two nights ago"

"But we do know Rosemarta. From what Kalas was able to tell us and from what we saw our selves during the battle yesterday, we think that its possible that you're a shape shifter. One of us" Rosemarta froze and her eyes darted from Moon and Kalowen to Kalas and back. Forcing her senses to return she shook her head and laughed.

"Ridiculous"

"Think about it Rosemarta. Look at your self"

"I look nothing like you!"

"Not completely but you cannot deny that there are some similarities" this from Kalowen who pushed back a lock of her hair to revile one pointed ear. Looking the two of them over carefully Rosemarta found what Kalowen said to be true. There were certain similarities. Pointed ears, pale skin, blue hair…no, she shook her head again, more forcefully this time.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Your cat can communicate with you even though he has no voice and cannot speak common"

"He is my familiar. The only way he can speak with anyone is through the mind. It is his gift not mine"

"What about how you managed to escape the boxed dimension of the Hunter?"

"A simple teleportation spell. Any mage can do it"

"I didn't see any spell components" this from Moon, her eyes sparking as if she had caught the female black robe in a lie.

"Some spells don't need any and do not try to say that I could not have defeated the Hunter if I were not one of you. I am an Arch Mage and more powerful then you would like to believe" the spark left Moons eyes and she looked defeated. A small triumphant smile curled Rosemarta's lips. "I think you should leave" Moon made to rise but Kalowen placed a hand upon her shoulder to stop her.

"You could sense us couldn't you? That morning when you entered the Inn you could feel us, all of us, though you did not recognize us. I'm willing to bet that the night we arrived here you felt us then too. A feeling, a presence inside your mind, familiar to you for some unknown reason, until now. Rosemarta we can all feel one another. When we are near by or in danger. That feeling alone proves that some where inside you some part of you is still connected to us, to your past, to your parents" a silence blanketed the table, to Rosemarta it was as if the world had gone silent. All she could hear was her own heart pounding in her ears, no, no, no. She rose shakily to her feet, waking Gremelkin at last, and turned to walk toward the door. Suddenly her legs were not strong enough to support her and with out Dragons Breath to lean upon there was nothing to stop her from falling.

"Rose" Kalas was out of his chair in an instant, his arms around her just as swiftly.

"Kalas…take me home. Please"

"Rosemarta don't. Please don't" Moons voice, she sounded on the verge of tears. "Don't be afraid of us"

"Who said anything about being afraid? I am tired that's all. This is…its too much. It cant…. please Kalas take me home" Rosemarta closed her eyes to block the world out as Kalas lifted her up into his arms. The mahogany Minotaur smiled apologetically over his shoulder at Moon and Kalowen before walking out of the Inn with Gremelkin following close behind. The two female shape shifters that quietly staring at the door. Sudden tears ran from Moons eyes and Kalowen placed her arms around her to comfort her.

"Why doesn't she believe us? Why is she scared?"

"Hush Moon. Give her time"

Marz was awakened from his sleep by a knocking on the front door of the shop. He cursed and rose from his bed, bleary eyed and fog headed.

"Who is it?" he grumbled as he shuffled limply down the stairs to answer the door.

"Its me Marz, its Kalas. Please open the door. Its Rosemarta" at the mention of his granddaughters name Marz became suddenly very much awake and rushed to open the door. Seeing Rosemarta, now asleep, in Kalas's arms, Marz felt worry take tight hold of him.

"What happened Kalas? Is she alright?"

"Yes I think so. She just received a bit of a shock. All she needs is rest. May I?" Marz nodded and stood aside to allow Kalas to pass. The black Minotaur watched his brother in law ascend the stairs to the main house before closing and locking the door again. Kalas entered Rosemarta's room and set her gently down upon the bed before walking back out into the main room to join Marz and Gremelkin.

"Could one of you please come and fetch me when she wakes up?"

"I will Kalas. Don't you worry" this from Gremelkin who smiled at Kalas reassuringly. Kalas returned the ginger cats smile.

"Alright and thank you. Good night"

"Good night Kalas"

"A good night to you as well brother"

"And to you" Kalas nodded before departing from the house. Both Gremelkin and Marz waited to hear the shop door open and close again before retiring to their own beds. Marz had no sooner settled in his bed when another knock came to the door of the shop.

"Gods damn it! Doesn't anyone in this town sleep?" Marz flung off his blankets and thundered down to the door. "Who is it?"

"Sir Marz? I am sorry to come calling at this hour. It's Lady Ariel. I must talk to Rosemarta. It is very important"

"She is asleep right now I'm afraid. Come back in the morning"

"What I have to say cannot wait that long. Please let me in. I wont keep her long I promise"

"Oh very well" hissed Marz not bothering at all to hide the irritation in his voice as he opened the door and stepped aside for Ariel to enter, he then led the way up to the main room of the house. He knocked upon Rosemarta's bedroom door. "Princes? Princes may I come in?" there was a short silence then Rosemarta's voice wafted softly from behind the door.

"Alright" Marz slowly opened the door and walked in. Rosemarta lay upon her back in bed, eyes half open.

"I am sorry to wake you Princes but Lady Ariel is here and says that she must see you"

"Send her away. I'm tired"

"I know but she says that it will not take long. She says that it's very important"

"Fine send her in then"

"Are you sure? I could tell her to go home. That you are too tired to see here"

"She will not listen. Besides I am awake now. No sense in sending her away only to wake me a second time. Send her in Grandfather"

"As you wish Princes" Marz walked out of the room again and Rosemarta rubbed her eyes in an attempt to clear them. Ariel walked in and smiled apologetically at Rosemarta.

"I am sorry for having to wake you but what I have to talk to you about is very important" Rosemarta nodded.

"So Marz told me"

"If you prefer though I could come back tomorrow"

"No your hear now so lets have it"

"May I sit down?"

"Of course" Rosemarta indicated a small stool near the chest of drawers, which Arial pulled close to the bed before taking a seat. "Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Do you remember the half elf Boamin that was commanding the enemy forces?"

"The one we were ordered not to kill because he was possessed by a demon?"

"Yes"

"What about him?"

"Well we were successful in capturing him"

"Congratulations but what has that to do with me?"

"We have him contained now with in the Temple and we would like to attempt to drive the demon from him but we could use some help. Your help. I thought you might ask for Nuitari to aid us" Rosemarta chuckled and would have called Ariel naive if she had been in the mood to argue.

"You do know that Nuitari and Mishkal are _not_ on good terms with one another. He is more likely to help the demon"

"Yes I know but it is worth a try isn't it?"

"Then you also know that there is a danger of the demon escaping into one of us. And you know what must be done if that should happen"

"Yes I know that also. Will you not help us then?"

"I didn't say that. I will help you as best I can I just wanted to be sure that you were well aware of the risks involved"

"I do and thank you Rosemarta. When we are ready I shall let you know" while saying this Ariel rose to her feet. "Good night Rosemarta"

"Good night" the priestess of Mishkal bowed before departing Rosemarta's bedchamber. Marz saw her to the front door of the shop, closing and locking it behind her before returning upstairs.

"Is there anything I can get for you Princes?" asked Marz as he poked his head into Rosemarta's room.

"No thank you Grandfather Marz I'm fine"

"Alright good night then"

"Are you not going to ask what Ariel wanted?"

"None of my business Princes. If you want to tell me fine if not that's fine too" Rosemarta smiled.

"Thank you" Marz returned her smile.

"Good night Princes"

"Good night" Marz made to close the door then stopped and looked in on Rosemarta again.

"Kalas asked to be told when you woke up Princes and Gremelkin said that he would fetch him. Since you are awake now would you like to see him?" Rosemarta thought for a moment then nodded.

"I suppose"

"Alright then. I'll go tell Gremelkin" Marz closed the door and walked to Rosemarta's study where the warrior cat had just begun to drop off to sleep. "Sorry little war lord. Can't sleep yet. Rosemarta is awake so that means you had better go fetch Kalas" Gremelkin groaned as he rose slowly to his feet and stretched.

"Fine but when I get back I am not getting out of bed for a week"

"And no one will fault you for it little war lord" Marz chuckled and watched the warrior cat as he leaped out of the open study window, even half asleep he was still very agile. Marz yawned and walked back to his own room where he collapsed upon the bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Gremelkin arrived at the Inn only to be told that Kalas was not there. That he had been called away by Lucius. The warrior cat groaned and went to where the pavilion still stood. Clean up and breaking of camp was still not completed even though it had been hours since the battles end. Gremelkin walked slowly into the pavilion to see Kalas, Khurn and Lucius all standing around a table in the center of the room that was piled with maps.

"Excuse the intrusion gentlemen" all three looked up.

"Gremelkin? I thought you were asleep," said Kalas. Gremelkin yawned.

"Well I was but it seems that Rosemarta is awake now and Marz sent me to fetch you as I said that I would"

"Oh alright then. Will you excuse me brother? Lucius?"

"Go to her my friend. We're done here anyway" Lucius smiled.

"I will see you at the Inn brother" Kalas nodded his thanks to the both of them before walking out of the pavilion with Gremelkin, who yawned again and shook him self. Kalas chuckled.

"I am sorry little friend. Would you like for me to carry you?"

"If you please. Other wise I might not make it to the house" the Minotaur stooped to pick the ginger cat up and cradle him in his arms before walking to Rosemarta's house. "Mind telling me what's going on? Boamin's forces haven't returned have they?"

"No my little friend. Lucius was just discussing some new defense systems for Solace with my brother and I. Asking for our opinions"

"And that couldn't have waited till morning? Bad enough I had my sleep disturbed but then to have to run this way and that trying to find you" the cat yawned again.

"Once I get you home you will be perfectly with in your right to sleep the next day or so away"

"I may just do that"

"So why is Rose up so soon?"

"Ariel came calling on her"

"What for?"

"I don't know you'll have to ask her that your self" Kalas nodded and was silent. Arriving at Rosemarta's house Kalas walked inside then up the stairs to the main room. Marz was still in bed so the house was dark. Kalas walked into Rosemarta's study and set Gremelkin down in his little bed before going to Rosemarta's door and knocking.

"Rose?"

"Come in Kalas" he opened the door slowly to see Rosemarta lying awake in bed, waiting for him. He smiled at her and walked inside, closing the door softly behind him. He took a seat in the stool that Ariel had used before him. He smiled at her again and took hold of one of her hands.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine thank you"

"I am glad. But tell me Rose why were you so afraid when you heard was Kalowen and Moon had to say?"

"I wasn't….well I suppose that isn't true. I was a little afraid I suppose. But Kalas you have to understand. I have been raised human all my life. I do not know how to be anything else"

"You will still be your self Rose. No matter where you came from or what you are and I will still love you" she smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He had a human face now, the magic of the ax was working, but his eyes were the same. They eyes are the windows to the soul, or so it was said, and it was that she had fallen in love with. Not his face, but his soul and his heart, both still the same no matter what magic might change on the outside. But…

"Give me time" Kalas nodded and a small silence passed between them.

"Gremelkin told me that Ariel was here to see you" she nodded.

"That's right"

"What did she want?"

"She came to ask me if I would help her and Lucius remove the demon from Boamin"

"And what did you say?"

"I said that I would help her but that she should not expect Nuitari to be co operative. I also told her that the demon might escape into one of us and what would have to be done in that eventuality" Kalas nodded gravely.

"Would you like for me to be with you Rose?"

"Yes, but you cannot be. If the demon were to…no Kalas you cannot be with me. But thank you. I will be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"I am"

"When will this be done?"

"Ariel did not say" a yawn escaped her then and she lifted her free hand to cover her mouth. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be. Its late you should get some rest" Kalas let go of her hand and his hands move to pull the covers closer about her. While doing this his eyes wandered over the black nightdress she was wearing. It was very light and clung to her body in all the right places. He swallowed hard and blushed when he noticed Rosemarta smiling knowingly at him.

"There is something you could do for me though Kalas"

"What would that be Rose?"

"Kiss me" _Oh Gods, _he thought as his eyes met hers. Did he have the strength to hold back and stop at just a kiss? He leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and returned his kiss lovingly. When their lips parted she was asleep. Kalas smiled at her and moved a strand of hair away from her face. He did not know whether to be relived or disappointed that she had fallen asleep on him. He sat looking upon her for long moments before rising to his feet and departing from her chamber. He would dream of her tonight, of that he was sure.

But sometimes, though you may want to, and though you may think you know what you will dream of, your mind may have other plans…

_It was dark, the type of darkness that swallows all light no matter how faint. He could feel the cold heaviness of manacles around his wrists and hear the clanking of chains against stone. Slowly two figures appeared from out of the dark, lit by some unseen source. Both were chained similarly to himself. As the figures became clearer he could feel terror constrict his heart. _

_"Khurn, Rose" _

_"Yes that's right," a voice replied from somewhere in the dark. It was a low voice filled with cruelty and perverse enjoyment. It was a voice he knew he should remember, a voice he had prayed never to hear again. Two other figures appeared, draped in black, one next to Khurn and the other next to Rosemarta. They unsheathed their swords in tandem and moved them to their assigned targets throats. "Now's your chance creature. You can save one of them. Just one. Who will it be? I wonder" it was an impossible question, an insane choice to make. Khurn was his only brother but Rose…"Chose! Who lives and who dies? Chose swiftly or I shall chose for you" _

"_No, stop, please, who are you? What do you want?" _

"_What do I want? Isn't that obvious? I want you to suffer. You monstrous waste of life. You took from me so now I will take from you. I am running out of patients. Chose one soon or face the consequences of your selfishness" _

"_Selfish?" _

"_To me the choice is quite obvious. But I am afraid you are out of time" the robed figure near Khurn removed his sword from the white Minotaurs throat, only to take it in both hands and raise it above his head execution style. _

"_No, no! Don't! Please! Stop!" _

"_Too late" the sword swung down, _

"_Khurn!" _

Kalas woke screaming his brother's name. Khurn woke also and sat up in bed to regard his brother, who was covered in sweat and breathing hard, his eyes wide with fright.

"Kalas? Kalas what it is? What happened?"

"A nightmare Khurn. It was horrible"

"Do you remember it?"

"Unfortunately yes, very clearly. All three of us, you, Rose, and I were in chains. I don't know where…underground perhaps, a cellar or something of the like. I was on the opposite side of the room to the two of you. Two swords men had their blades to each of your throats. There was another…standing between the two of you I think though I could not see him. He asked me to choose, which of you would live or die. I couldn't…I just couldn't do it. He kept asking me. But…." Kalas's voice failed him as his eyes filled with tears. He turned his head to hide them. Khurn rose from his bed and walked over to sit next to his brother, placing a hand upon his shoulder.

"Is that all?" Kalas shook his head.

"No. He said he wanted me to suffer, that I had taken from him so now he would take from me. The choice was obvious to him he said but I was out of time. He signaled the sword man next to you and…I saw you die brother. Because I couldn't answer him"

"How could you have? A choice like that. For me it would have been equally as impossible"

"But it shouldn't have been. You're my only brother Khurn"

"And Rosemarta is the woman you love. Can you honestly tell me that you could have sentenced her to death to save me?"

"No, your right I would never be able to live with my self" Kalas's voice was thick with emotion. Khurn squeezed his shoulder.

"It was just a dream brother"

"You and I both know what sometimes becomes of my dreams" a silence passed between the two of them. Before going to Wayreth with Rosemarta. Kalas had had dark dreams like this. Dreams of something terrible that would happen, but he had never been able to remember them upon waking, not like this one. And something terrible had happened, Rosemarta had almost lost her life protecting him. Knowing this it was possible that this new dream…

"Did you recognize the voice of the one that spoke to you?"

"I should, it sounded very familiar but I just couldn't recall a name. It must have been some years gone past since I heard it. Long before we came to Krynn"

"I see" another silence, "Kalas we cannot know for sure that this dream will ever come to pass the way the other did. This one is very specific and I do not see how we would ever end up in such a situation but as it involves Rosemarta directly perhaps you should tell her about it" he smiled slightly, "She will probably be able to help you in better ways then I can" Kalas returned his brothers smile and nodded before moving a hand over his eyes.

"Your right brother. I will tell her tomorrow"

"Alright, think you'll be able to get back to sleep? Its still a few hours till morning"

"I will try and thank you Khurn"

"Any time" Khurn gave his brothers shoulder one last reassuring squeeze before returning to his own bed and lying down. He was asleep again with in moments. Kalas lay down also but sleep did not come to him so easy, he couldn't get the voice out of his mind.

"_You are out of time" _

The next morning Rosemarta was not at breakfast, but as this was not unusual Kalas thought nothing of it sure that he would see her at lunch. But lunch came and past and Rosemarta never came. Instantly Kalas forgot his fears as they were replaced by worry. Gremelkin told him that she had decided to stay at home since she still had work to do concerning her shop. Now that everything was recorded and all the crates opened things needed to be placed upon shelves and in cases. Both the warrior cat and Marz told him not to worry that she would certainly join them for dinner but Kalas found him self-unable to help it. This was not like her. Something was wrong, he knew it. He thought about going to the shop to see her but if she was busy he did not wish to disturb her. He passed the day in the company of his brother and Marz. The three of them went around to the farms, helping where they were needed; sometimes battling goblins other times thatching, or mending fences.

They arrived back at the Inn to find Gremelkin and Rosemarta waiting for them, the later of which smiled at them warmly.

"Work hard today boys?"

"Very hard yes Princess. I don't think I've had a more full work day in my life" said Marz as he slumped into one of the chairs and rested his arms upon the table.

"I find that a little hard to believe brother, after all you are the best Silver Smith in Palanthas" this from Khurn as he too took a seat.

"The only time I'm terribly busy at the forge is if I get a commission from the army. They usually give me a pretty tight deadline to meet"

"I can well imagine brother"

"Hello Rose, how are you feeling?" asked Kalas as he took his seat next to Rosemarta. She smiled at him and took hold of his hand.

"Just fine Kalas, thank you. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier"

"That's alright. I know you have a lot of work to do Rose I understand" she smiled at him again and kissed him on the cheek. He returned her smile and her kiss. There was something in her eyes that spoke to him of something besides work that had kept her away and even now occupied her mind, if not completely. He decided to ask her about it later when he walked her home. He would leave his own problems for the time being and focus on hers.

They ate dinner and afterward enjoyed a few drinks. They spoke mostly of the days events and no one, save for Kalas, seemed to notice how quiet Rosemarta was. Or if they did notice they did not think anything was wrong. Gremelkin was the first to retire that night, followed by Khurn. Kalas excused him self from the table to walk Rosemarta home when she was ready. Leaving Marz alone for a little while. The night was cool and they walked arm in arm together, periodically gazing at the stars. In the middle of one of the rope bridges not far from Rosemarta's home Kalas stopped and turned to face her.

"What is troubling you Rose? I know that it was not only work that kept you away today. What is wrong?" Rosemarta averted her eyes from him. Not sure what to say, or rather how to explain it.

"Do you remember what Par Salain said to me? As he stood over me during our duel?"

"Vaguely, is that what's bothering you?"

"Yes. He said that I was a creation of his. That I no longer looked like my parents anymore. I don't know if that is true or not because I do not remember them. Even after all that's happened here I do not remember what they looked like. Then what Kalowen and Moon said, about me being one of them. I still cannot believe it. I grew up believing that I was human. Now I don't know what I am. And I fear the only one who can give me the answers I want is the one man in the world that I hate more then anyone else" Rosemarta's voice was quiet but there were no tears. Regardless Kalas placed his arms around her and held her close.

"So what must you do to get these answers?"

"I have to find Par Salain. It's the only way. I have to confront him again," she was not telling him everything Kalas knew but he decided not to press the matter. He kissed her hair and whispered.

"Where ever you go Rose I shall be with you. If you must go to him I shall go to. You will not bare this alone My Rose" Rosemarta looked up at him and smiled before pressing her lips to his lovingly.

"Thank you Kalas my love" Kalas returned her kiss and the two began walking again. They said good night at the front door of the shop and kissed once more. Rosemarta stood in the door way and watched Kalas depart before walking inside. She left the door unlocked for Marz before walking upstairs to the main room of her house. Instead of going to her room she went to the kitchen to fetch a bottle of wine and a glass. With these she walked into her study and took a seat at her desk. She uncorked the bottle and poured her self a glass. Par Salains voice would not go away and she was determined to silence it. She took a drink…

Marz arrived at Rosemarta's house a half hour past one in the morning. He found the door unlocked and made sure to lock it securely before continuing upstairs. He had expected to find the house dark, Rosemarta and Gremelkin both asleep but the glow of a single candle emanating from the study indicated that one of them was still awake, either that or Rosemarta had left the candle burning, which was highly unlikely. There was the sound of something being lifted and then set down again with a light curse.

"Princess?" Marz's voice was hushed as he walked toward the study. He saw Rosemarta seated at her desk still fully dressed with an empty wine bottle before her on the desk and a half empty glass in her hand. She looked up at him as he entered and smiled thinly.

"Hello Grandfather Marz. I would offer you a drink but" she picked up the empty bottle and gave it a shake before setting it back down upon the table.

"What is the matter Princess? I've never seen you like this. What happened? You can tell me, you know that" Rosmarta was silent for long moments as she took another sip of her wine.

"What am I Grandfather? I used to know but I don't anymore"

"What are you? What do you mean? I don't understand"

"Oh yes that's right you still don't know what happened at the Tower do you?"

"The Tower? Oh, now I remember. When I arrived here Lucius told me that was where you had gone with Kalas, Khurn, and the dwarf Grail. Is that what this is about?" suddenly Marz's face contorted with anger, "It was that gods damned Par Salain again wasn't it? What did he do to you this time? Tell me and I swear I'll find him and rip his heart out" Rosemarta suppressed a chuckle and shook her head.

"That wont be necessary. Sit and I will explain" she waved a hand toward the chair opposite her at the desk. Once Marz was seated Rosemarta began to tell him everything that had happened leading up to and during her duel with Par Salain. The only part she made no mention of was how she had saved Kalas's life, for it was not connected to what was troubling her. She drank the last of the wine in her glass while she waited for Marz's reaction to everything he had heard.

"Damn that bastard. Kalas should have killed him"

"I would have killed him my self but I saw no point in killing a broken old man, which is all he is now with out his magic"

"I would have done it regardless. That son of a bitch. I'm so sorry Princess"

"You have nothing to be sorry for"

"So you will go looking for him?"

"There is no other way"

"I see, and Kalas said he would go with you?"

"Yes"

"Well count me in too" Rosemarta smiled at him.

"Thank you" Marz returned her smile.

"What are families for?" Rosemarta nodded and another silence passed between them. After a few minuets Marz rose to his feet and stretched. "Well I'm off to bed. How about you Princess? Plan on getting any sleep tonight?"

"I will try in a little while"

"Alright" Marz turned to go then stopped him self and half turned to look at her again. "I may not be able to tell you what you are but I know who you are. Your Rosemarta Dasrenvair. A strong and beautiful woman who has many friends who trust and care for you despite the color of your robes. You also have a family that loves you very much, even Morgen. You've also managed to find a devoted and trustworthy man in Kalas. I know he would lay down his life for you at any time. What you are does not matter to him so you should ask your self why it matters so much to you" Marz turned back around and walked out of the study, leaving Rosemarta alone to ponder his words. After another half hour she snuffed the candle and made her way to her room. For once Par Salains voice was blessedly silent.

Marz woke the next day to find Rosemarta still asleep. He was not too surprised considering how much she had drank last night. Gremelkin too was still dozing. Seeing no reason to disturb them Marz decided to go to the Inn for breakfast. Besides he had a few things to say to Kalas that could not wait. He dressed hurriedly and strapped his war scythe to his back before walking out the door of the shop and into the boardwalk streets beyond.

This early in the morning Solace was just waking up. The Inn was not very busy consequently. Marz took a seat at the nearest table and ordered a breakfast of ham and eggs while he waited for Kalas. He had finished his breakfast and his second ale by the time the mahogany Minotaur finally arrived. He had not been in his room as Marz had thought. Kalas came walking through the door of the Inn and walked toward his brother in law's table as soon as he spotted him.

"Early morning pest control Kalas?"

"That's right. Mind if I join you brother?"

"Not at all. Actually I have something rather important to talk to you about"

"Oh? What is that?"

"Have something to eat first. You must be hungry as I am sure you didn't have time to eat before leaving. Did you?"

"That is true brother. I did not. Thank you" Marz nodded and ordered him self another ale while Kalas placed his order for breakfast. The black Minotaur drank his ale slowly while he waited for Kalas to finish eating. He didn't say a word and knew that Kalas was growing un easy. _Good, _Marz suppressed a sneer. Kalas washed down the last of his breakfast with ale. When Kalas's mug came to rest upon the table once more the two Minotaurs eyes locked.

"There is something on your mind brother. Out with it" Marz took a drink and stared into his mug as he set it down again.

"Rosemarta told me about what happened at the Tower of Wayreth last night"

"She was not asleep when you arrived at her home?"

"No. I found her awake in her study with an empty wine bottle"

"Oh no" Marz nodded slowly.

"Damn that Par Salain. If I had been there I would have ripped his heart out and eaten it"

"Dead men cannot answer questions"

"No but Rosemarta would have been better off with him dead. Magic or no magic he can still hurt her and he knows it. Why didn't you do something?" Kalas's eyes narrowed.

"You would have had me become a murderer?"

"I would have had you protect her. Like your supposed to" Marz was seething, barely in control of his temper. "It should have been you with her last night not me"

"She did not ask me to say"

"She shouldn't have to! She's the woman you love isn't she? You should have known something was wrong. You should have stayed with her. Or is there a reason your name seems to rhyme so well with 'Gutless'" Kalas's expression was cold with rage as he rose to his feet.

"Strong words brother. But if you believe in them so much why are you here instead of home with my sister?"

"My Wife Kalas" growled Marz as he rose to meet his brother in law. "I told you already what happened between us. Leave Mara out of this"

"This is the second time you have been callous toward me. I will not tolerate it a third time. If this is the way you behaved at home its no wonder Mara kicked you out"

"Oh really?" Marz grabbed Kalas by his shirtfront. "Then lets settle this right now then. I'll kick your ass the way I should have all those years ago. And for the last damn time I left of my own will!"

"Enough!" the shout was enough to make Marz loosen his hold. Kalas broke away and turned to see who had spoken. Grail stood in the doorway of the Inn, his face red and his beard bristling. The old dwarf scowled at the both of them before stomping into the Inn. "Now I don't know what's going on between the two of you but I do know that if you want to settle things do it outside"

"With pleasure. What say you Kalas?" Marz spat the elder Minotaurs name. Kalas growled, turned on his heel and marched from the Inn. Marz through his hands into the air dismissively and retook his seat. Marz drank the last of his ale and watched Grail out of the corner of his eye. The old dwarf took a seat at a table not far from Marz's own, apparently he meant to keep an eye upon the black Minotaur to be sure he didn't cause anymore trouble. Marz snorted and drank the last of his ale. He set the mug down slowly and rested his head in one hand.

"Gods damn it" he hissed between clenched teeth. The hand holding the mug clenched tight, bending the handle of the mug.

"Here now none of that either! Gems works hard to keep this place in order so don't go bending up her mugs. Settle down or I'll have you out of here by the seat of your pants"

"Oh go hang!" bellowed Marz as he flung the mug to the floor, snatched up his war scythe and made for the door all in one motion. Grail sighed in exasperation and went to retrieve the damaged mug.

"Minotaurs"

Kalas's mind was so clouded with rage that he did not realize he was walking in the direction of Rosemarta's house till he arrived upon her front step. He stood for a few moments just staring at her door, debating whether or not to go in. His fight with Marz had done more then angered him it had also brought up some interesting questions. Questions that refused to be put aside, or so it seemed. He tested the door, it was open, he took a breath and entered slowly. Rosemarta stood next to a pile of crates, some empty, her back was turned to him and she was placing jars upon the shelves two at a time. Mayvel was there also on the other end of the shop doing the exact same thing. Gremelkin was seated upon Rosemarta's desk. The ginger cat smiled at Kalas as he entered.

"You have a visitor Rosemarta"

"The shop is closed I'm afraid come back some other time"

"My Rose?" Rosemarta started and turned to face Kalas with two jars still in hand.

"Kalas, I'm sorry I"

"Your busy I understand and I'm sorry but I think we should talk. Its kind of important"

"Oh, alright. Lets go upstairs then. Mayvel could you"

"Already on my way. Got some shopping to do anyway" while saying this Mayvel set down the two jars she had been holding and when to retrieve the basket that she had left over by the desk.

"Thank you Mayvel" the elderly housekeeper smiled and bowed before departing the shop.

"I'll just stay down here. Don't worry you know me well enough to know that I wont listen in" Gremelkin chuckled and Rosemarta smiled.

"Yes I know" she looked to Kalas before turning and starting up the stairs to the main room of the house. Kalas followed slowly, suddenly afraid of what might be said between them and what might happen to their relationship because of it. Upon reaching the main room Rosemarta turned to face Kalas once more, neither offering him a seat nor taking one her self.

"What is it you wish to talk about Kalas?"

"Marz told me about your conversation last night"

"Oh, well I just figured that it was about time he was told. He wanted to know why I was so unhappy" he found it difficult to look at her suddenly.

"So you could talk to him but not to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I asked you what was wrong last night too"

"Yes and I told you"

"Not everything"

"No because you where there and Marz was not. Of course I told Marz more because since he was not there he would not have understood otherwise" her voice had a note of irritation to it that surprised her. Kalas looked hurt and she wanted to take back her words and put her arms around him but something kept her mouth shut and her feet glued to one spot. "Its not a matter of me not telling you things. It's a matter of you not listening" those words struck home, burring them selves deep into Kalas's heart. He bowed his head to hide the pain in his eyes.

"I see. I am sorry to have bothered you Rose. It won't happen again" he turned then and walked down the stairs. Rosemarta did not follow him. Out in the street he leaned against the house for a brief moment before taking the ax from his back and setting it against the wall. He heaved a heavy sigh and started walking toward Zane's blacksmiths shop. Behind him the ax began to hum, calling out to him, but he ignored it. The coldness in her voice, her eyes, did she not love him any more? He would buy a sword from Zane. He had no use for the axe any longer if…Kalas stopped and walked into the shadow of one of the vallenwoods. He placed a hand to his heart and groaned as tears ran down his cheeks. This pain…it felt as if his heart would burst.

Rosemarta walked slowly downstairs to her shop. Gremelkin was gone. A strange sound, a low hum, caught her attention. It seemed to be coming form the street. She walked to the door slowly and opened it. She found Kalas's axe leaning against her wall. There was no way he would have left it unless…she took hold of the weapon and backed inside her shop with it. She walked upstairs to her room and placed a wizards lock upon her door before leaning the axe against the wall there. She then sat upon her bed to look at it.

She had not meant to hurt Kalas. He didn't listen sometimes that was true but he loved her, she knew that. She had not seen the harm in telling Marz what had happened at the Tower. Kalas probably thought she didn't love him anymore, that wasn't true. She had been angry. Rosemarta's head bowed and she placed both hands over her eyes.

"Why? Why does everything I love fall apart? Kalas!" as she sobbed the axe began to hum louder and blue light blazed around it in a way she had never seen before. What was happening?

Kalas had almost resolved to turn around and run back to the house when suddenly the humming of the axe filled his ears. He would not have found this strange had he not known that he had left the weapon behind. Blue light filled his field of vision and suddenly he found him self upon his knees in Rosemarta's room. The glow of the axe grew suddenly dim and the humming stopped. Kalas and Rosemarta looked at one another dumbfounded.

"My Rose? What just happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me" while saying this Rosemarta worked to wipe the tears from her eyes and cheeks. Kalas rose slowly to his feet and turned to face the axe. He was quiet for a long time just staring at it.

"It seems that it may have out smarted us my Rose. Brining us together again as we should have been before" he turned to face her. "I am sorry Rose. I should not have acted the way I did or said the things I said" Rosemarta nodded slowly.

"I too am sorry"

"Am I forgiven then?" he smiled slightly. She returned his smile and opened her arms to him.

"Yes" he sat upon the bed next to her and placed his arms around her, holding her close.

"I love you My Rose" she tightened her embrace.

"I love you too" they were silent for a while enjoying the comfort of one another's arms. Kalas moved from her embrace but still kept an arm around her. Rosemarta leaned against him, placing her head upon his shoulder.

"There was something else I had wished to talk to you about last night but you seemed so troubled, so distant that I decided that it could wait. I would like to talk about it now though. If that's alright"

"Of course" Kalas took a breath and described the dream he had had the night before last. Rosemarta was silent as Kalas spoke, hanging upon every word. When at last Kalas had finished talking Rosemarta shook her head and placed a comforting hand upon his back.

"Oh gods, how horrible. But it was only a dream Kalas my love. Dreams cannot hurt you" Kalas sighed.

"I am afraid the sometimes they can" Rosemarta looked up. The fear and pain in Kalas's eyes sent shivers through her.

"What do you mean?"

"Before we left for Wayreth I had dreams like this. I dreamt that something terrible was going to happen. But I did not wish to worry you anymore then you already were so I remained quiet about them. Something terrible did happen. Just as I dreamed it. Sometimes my dreams have a way of…not of becoming reality exactly but of showing me things that might happen"

"I see. But it does not happen all the time does it?"

"No not all the time"

"Then there is no way to be certain that this one will come true is there?"

"No there isn't your right"

"Then the best thing for you to do is not think about it. If you think something will happen for long enough then its bound to come about somehow. It was only a dream just keep telling your self that. Everything will be all right my love. You'll see" at last Kalas smiled again.

"Thank you my Rose" he kissed her and she returned it. It was only when their lips parted that Kalas remembered where he was sitting. He removed his arm from Rosemarta and stood up. "My Rose as we have only been together for a short time it may be a little inappropriate for me to be in your room. Could we move into the main room of the house?" Rosemarta stared at him for a moment then started laughing.

"Kalas after everything we have already been through together you think that being in my room is inappropriate?"

"I would feel more comfortable if we moved into the next room Rose"

"Oh very well" Rosemarta stood and removed the wizards lock upon the door before pushing it open and allowing Kalas to exit her room. Rosemarta smiled and shook her head before closing the door. It was then that she noticed the letter upon her dining room table. The seal upon it was black wax and held the symbol of the three moons. She broke the seal slowly and read:

To Rosemarta Dasrenvair Arch Mage of the Black robes,

This is to inform you that in accordance to your wishes the former head of the Conclave Par Salain has taken residence in the Great Library of Palanthas. He shall be allowed to remain there and live as you requested. The Chosen of Solinari Tarrin and Roent Brander have disappeared. No one knows where they might have gone but Palanthas is being watched. No harm shall come to them so long as they make no attempt to contact their former master. Jenna is the new head of the Conclave and sends her best wishes to you. The Mage Ware shop in Palanthas has been left in the care of her now former apprentice Allan.

Signed Dalamar the Dark

"Rose? What is it?"

"Its from Dalamar. Par Salain is in Palanthas and Jenna is the new head of the Conclave"

"Jenna? But what about the shop?"

"She has apparently left it in Allan's care. He is a full mage now. She would not have done so if she thought he was not ready. I trust her judgment"

"She will be a fine improvement upon that old bastard that's for sure" Rosemarta chuckled and nodded.

"With out a doubt"

"So when will you be leaving for Palanthas?" Rosemarta turned to face him her expression thoughtful. She looked back at the letter briefly before setting it back down upon the table.

"Now that I know where he is there is no hurry. It is unlikely that he will leave the library any time soon" she smiled at Kalas and took hold of both of his hands. "I still have some work to do and I will be having my lunch here but I wonder if you would like to have dinner with me later at the Inn" Kalas returned her smile and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her.

"I would like that" he pressed his lips to hers lovingly. When their lips parted again he smiled at her once more before removing his arms from her. "I'll see you at dinner"

"Yes you will" she returned his smile and walked him to the door before returning to her work, whistling a happy tune.

A fearsome and furious roar filled the vallenwoods and sent birds fleeing from the trees and Marz drove the blade of his war scythe into a near by tree, felling it in one stroke. Two other trees lay about him similarly dealt with. Once this third had fallen Marz heaved a mighty sigh, thrusting his weapon into the ground and crumpling to his knees beside it.

"Gods damn me" he breathed as he moved from his knees to take a seat instead upon one of the trees that he had toppled. He was angry with him self and frustrated. The idea of returning to Solace would have seemed impossible to him if he had not left his pack there. To set out on the road again with out it would be an act of sheer stupidity. Besides that he could not worry Rosemarta like that, not again.

"Now what did these trees ever do to you Marz?" the black Minotaur looked up so see Gremelkin walking toward him, a smile upon his feline features.

"I am not in the mood for jokes little war lord"

"Oh I can see that well enough. I may be old but my eyes still work well enough. Mind telling me what's wrong?"

"Mind telling me how you found me?"

"Since I have this ability to tap into peoples minds as it were in order to communicate in a more civilized manor I can also use it to hear what someone is thinking and divine where they are. With quieter minds it is difficult but yours is by no means quiet. I followed your thoughts here"

"I will keep that in mind"

"If you want to make it easy for me" Gremelkin chuckled and leaped up onto the fallen tree to sit next to Marz. "Now what is troubling you my friend?" Marz sighed.

"I had another argument with Kalas. It almost came to blows, the same as it had years ago before Mara and I were married"

"What was the argument about?"

"Rosemarta and what happened to her at the Tower"

"I see"

"I was with her last night in Kalas's stead. I was angry. I should not have said the things I said but…" Marz shook his head as his words failed him. Gremelkin nodded slowly.

"You care for her very much Marz. You always have. Kalas loves her too but he is learning how good Rosemarta is at hiding her emotions. She only does it with those she loves. She doesn't want anyone to worry about her but she doesn't know how sometimes she can inadvertently push people away from her. Kalas on the other hand…he isn't good with emotions, especially when they are veiled from him. He doesn't quite know how to handle her yet but he'll learn because he doesn't want to lose her" again Marz sighed.

"I know and I understand. Everything you said is true little warlord I don't doubt it. But…gods if I cannot mend ways with my brother in law how can I expect to do so with Mara? Her last letter to me was delayed. Perhaps she does not want me home. And I find I cannot blame her"

"Did she say anything in her letters to that effect? What does she write to you about?"

"Jarrin mostly and how he is doing with his lessons. Sometimes her self and daily events" a slight smile tugged at Marz's lips "That she misses me"

"Well there you are then. If she misses you that means she still cares for you and that she wants you home"

"Until she says those exact words I shall not go" a short silence passed between them and Marz raises his eyes heavenward "Do you think that we can be a family again my friend?"

"Yes I do because I know that that is what you want and as long as I have known you Marz when ever there was something you wanted you worked hard to get it no matter what stood in your way. If you want to mend ways with Kalas then talk to him"

"I do not think he will listen"

"Talk to him anyway. Get if off your chest and if he doesn't listen that's his problem and not yours. He shall not be able to say that you did not try then" Marz smiled again and shifted his gaze to Gremelkin.

"What would I do with out you little war lord?" Gremelkin looked around at the fallen trees.

"Become a lumber jack?" Marz toppled backward busting with laughter that rumbled through the treetops like thunder. Gremelkin joined him and their combined laughter echoed in the vallenwoods. When at last their laughter subsided Marz sat up and wiped at his eyes.

"I don't know about you my friend but I could use a drink"

"I'm not surprised after all this tree chopping. Lets go to the Inn. Kalas will be there sooner or latter" Marz nodded and rose to his feet, retrieving his war scythe and strapping it securely to his back before following Gremelkin back into Solace.

Gremelkin and Marz arrived at the Inn to find Gems behind the bar. Seeing her Marz scratched the back of his neck, remembering that he had damaged one of her mugs. Seeing the mug in question upon the bar next to her Marz felt him self-color and was thankful more then ever that his blackness hid such things. Slowly he approached the bar, clearing his throat as he did so.

"I'm uh sorry about the mug. I shouldn't have lost control like that. I am a smith you know I could repair it for you" Gems smiled at him and shook her head.

"That's very nice of you but you needn't worry about it. It still works perfectly well" with this she picked up the bent mug and knocked it against the head of the dwarf Grail, who just then was walking out of the kitchen wearing an apron and carrying a tray.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Just a little demonstration Grail. You're the only one I know with a head thick enough for that kind of thing, except for Khurn but he isn't here right now so you won by default"

"Well give an old dwarf some warning next time and time to put on proper head gear," grumbled Grail as walked away. Gems laughed and turned back to Marz.

"Seriously though thank you but its alright you really don't need to worry about it there are plenty more mugs where that one came from. Now have a seat and someone will see to you soon" now at ease Marz returned Gems smile and bowed to her before joining Gremelkin at the table he had chosen. The two ordered drinks and waited for Kalas.

Khurn walked into the Inn a short time later. Spotting the warrior cat and his brother in law the white Minotaur grinned, waved, and made his way over to their table.

"Mind if I have a seat?"

"Not at all Khurn"

"Yes please do brother"

"Thank you" Khurn ordered him self an ale before taking the offered seat. "You wouldn't have happened to see that bothersome older brother of mine have you?"

"Not since this morning. He was out on garbage duty with you wasn't he?"

"Yes but he came to the Inn to get some breakfast. I'd already eaten so I stayed out"

"He was at Rosemarta's last I saw him. Said he needed to talk to her about something. He should be along soon though since its almost time for" Gremelkin stopped as a smile spread across his feline features, "Speak of the devil" both Minotaurs turned to see Kalas walk into the Inn with a smile on his face. Marz was the only one of the three quick to note how that smile faded when he noticed who his younger brother and the old warrior cat were sitting with. Marz made up his mind right then that he would let Kalas make the first move. If he wanted to talk fine they would talk if not…they would leave things the way that had always been and attempt to tolerate each other. At this point it seemed that that was the most either of them could hope for.

"Khurn what say you and I move to another table?" asked Gremelkin as he rose to his feet and leaped down onto the floor. Khurn nodded and stood to follow the ginger cat to a table that was close enough that they could see the one they had left but far enough away so that they would be unable to hear anything said. Kalas accepted an ale from Gems before continuing on to the table where Marz now sat alone. The mahogany Minotaur stood for long moments regarding his brother in law, his face blank of any known emotion, before finally gesturing to the chair in front of him.

"Do you mind if I sit with you brother?"

"No" said Marz simply, taking a sip of ale to steel him self for what ever might come next. Kalas settled into the chair slowly and drank his own ale, piecing his words together with care. Unable to stand the silence any longer Marz shook his head and sighed. "I know that I have a temper Kalas, you do not have to tell me. There are times when I think all of Palanthas must have heard Mara and I arguing. But I never harmed her. The thought never once entered my mind. I never hit her; though if you could have seen Jarrins face that day you would have sworn I had. I could never hurt her you must believe me" Kalas nodded slowly.

"I do. I never thought that of you brother. I know how much you love her, as unbelievable as that may sound" another silence as Kalas raised his mug, then lowered it again with out taking a drink. "I humbly ask for you forgiveness brother. You were right I should have listened more, been more sensitive to Rosemarta's feelings. I should never have said those things I said to you. I know that what you told me about what happened between you and Mara is the truth. I had no reason to twist it and use it against you. I was angry, that is all I can say in my defense. I will understand if you say you can never forgive me" another silence passed between them, longer then the first two and Kalas was sure that it was meant to be his answer. He rose from the table and turned to walk away but a strong hand upon his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see Marz standing behind him smiling.

"I forgive you…brother" Marz's smile became a grin and Kalas returned it before placing his arms around Marz in a brotherly hug. Marz returned the older Minotaurs embrace; glad the bridge that had spanned the gap between the two of them was mended at last. Kalas stepped out of Marz's embrace and looked over at Khurn and Gremelkin's table, both were smiling. Wordlessly both Kalas and Marz picked up their mugs and walked over to join them.

"I would say that calls for another round what say you Khurn?"

"I'd say that I completely agree with you my little friend," this said Khurn hailed for three more ales and a bowl of milk with a little whiskey added to it. When the drinks arrived Khurn raised his mug, "A toast to family"

"To family" Gremelkin echoed as Marz and Kalas raised their mugs to meet Khurns.

"Speaking of family did Rosemarta say when she would be joining us Kalas?" asked Marz.

"She still has much work to do she said. As such she will be having her lunch at home but she shall join us for dinner"

"Well that's good to hear. I hope she gets this shop of hers done soon. I'm beginning to miss her"

"You and I both Khurn" the brothers laughed and a pleasant silence passed over the table. The four ordered lunch and talked about what to do to fill the hours between now and dinner. What they eventually decided upon was not really a decision at all since their talk of planning lead to other things and then still more until at last the dinner hour was upon them.

"Don't tell me you lot just sat here all day talking?" this from Grail who, his working day now done, had come to the Inn for dinner and to be with his friends. The three Minotaurs and Gremelkin shared a bashful smile. Khurn carried one step further by offering a shrug.

"What can we say Grail? Time flies"

"Be that as it may be if you all don't watch your selves you'll end up being regular bar flies" while saying this Grail took a seat next to Khurn.

"Well then we would be able to keep you company Grail" Khurn laughed and all but the old dwarf laughed with him.

"Now see here you great lummox I have half a mind to make you ware that ale and no wise cracks neither" said Grail hurriedly, ruining any come back Khurn might have made in response to the half a mind part of what the dwarf had just said. Khurn grinned widely and took a drink of his ale, letting Grail have the last word…this time.

"He is still unconscious? Are you sure?"

"Yes my lord he has not moved from that spot" both Lucius and Ariel peered into the room that they had left Boamin in and found that what the paladin said was true. The half elf was still in the exact same spot and in the exact same position as when they had left him yesterday and the day before that. They had thought to remove the demon from him the previous day but with him unconscious it made it too easy for the demon to shut him self away and hide. So they had decided to wait for him to wake but today he was the same.

"What should we do? Force him awake?"

"We could but…not today"

"Why not?" Lucius turned to Ariel and smiled.

"We have good news to pass on to our friends and I for one cannot wait to tell them. We troubled over Boamin yesterday so let us take tonight for our selves. Let us announce our engagement and celebrate" Ariel returned Lucius's smile and took hold of his hand.

"This business can most certainly one more day"

"That it can" Lucius and Ariel turned to walk hand in hand out of the Temple of Mishkal and toward the Inn of the Last Home.

Back at the Inn Rosemarta had joined Kalas and the others as she had said she would. They had all just finished their meals when Lucius and Ariel walked in. They walked hand in hand to the center of the room and Lucius raised his hands to signal for silence.

"My friends I have something very important to say to all of you. Before our battle with Lord Zane's enemies and the forces of the half elf Boamin I asked Ariel to be my wife. She said yes. I ask you all to celebrate with us tonight because soon Arial and I shall be wed" a cheer rose up from all gathered in the Inn and Grail was among the first to rise from his chair to shake Lucius's hand and give Ariel a hug. Marz rapped the table and his voice rose above the others. When the cheers and well wishing finally quieted Lucius turned to Rosemarta and smiled.

"Both Arial and I have heard how gifted you are with the harp Mistress Rosemarta. We would be honored if you would play for us" Rosemarta blushed and lowered her eyes to the table, not sure what to say. She looked up again to see Marz smiling warmly at her.

"Play for them Princess. It's been so long since I've heard your music"

"I would like to hear too my Rose"

"And me" soon the entire Inn was filled with requests to hear Rosemarta's music. Still blushing the black robe nodded slowly and rose from her table. A space was cleared in the center of the common room and a single stool placed there. Rosemarta sat and summoned her harp to her hands. While she tuned the strings she looked to Ariel and Lucius.

"What would you like me to play?"

"Anything that Ariel and I may dance to"

"Very well" Rosemarta placed her harp comfortably in her lap, placed her fingers to the strings and began playing a very old song that she had written her self when she was a child. She had written it one night while she was staying with Marz and his family in Palanthas. It was about the city, and the moons, and in a small part her self. There were no words so none knew this but her self and Marz who smiled and raised his glass to her once he recognized the song. Lucius and Ariel listened for a few moments before joining hands and moving in a simple waltz, his free hand upon her waist and hers upon his shoulder. The song was not very long so Rosemarta nit it into another, one that was not her own and was well known. When this one came to an end she blended it into one more. Nearing the end of this third song a small but mischievous smile turned up the corners of Rosemarta's lips. Flawlessly she transversed from the waltz into a livelier tune, which encouraged those, gathered in the Inn to clap in time. Lucius and Ariel paused in their dancing at first not sure what to do, their eyes flicking from Rosemarta, to the crowd, then back to one another. Lucius shrugged, then grinned,

"Shall we?"

"May as well" the two laughed then joined hands once more to dance a fast passed round dance in time to the music of Rosemarta's harp. The black robed harpist laughed and played as fast as her fingers would allow, watching as the two dancers whirled along the floor struggling now to keep up. Having had her fun Rosemarta slowed once more into a waltz before she stopped playing completely. Lucius and Ariel stood together upon the floor catching their breath before turning to Rosemarta and smiling.

"I do hope you know that we intend to get you back for that one day. But thank you Mistress Rosemarta, that was masterful playing"

"Yes it was beautiful Rosemarta thank you"

"You are both most welcome and congratulations"

"Thank you, thank you all. Gems a round of drinks for everyone on me" more cheers filled the Inn and Lucius met it with a smile as he led Ariel to a table. Rosemarta watched them go and plucked absently at the strings of her harp. This reminded her of her days out on the road, playing for her room and board and sometimes for pay if the Inn keep was generous which most of them proved to be. She was growing to miss those days less and less.

"Any requests?"

"Play the song you wrote for my brother and I Rosemarta" called Khurn from where he still sat at the table with his brothers and Grail.

"Good idea Khurn. Yes my Rose play that one for us" Kalas smiled at her before taking a drink of his ale. Rosemarta returned his smiled and bowed her head as she placed her fingers to the strings and began to play the song she had written for the brothers that she had come to call friends, one of whom was now the man she loved. The song meant so much more now and she loved playing it. As Kalas listened to the song his eyes remained upon Rosemarta. She was so beautiful. He had a hard time believing his luck that such a beautiful woman would be in love with him. He'd been called a monster many times in his life and on a certain level he supposed it was true. No matter how pure his heart was it did not affect the way he looked on the outside. But still she loved him…why?

"Is there something wrong Kalas? You seem pensive" Marz's voice broke Kalas out of his haze and he smiled and shook his head.

"No nothing is wrong. I was just thinking how beautifully she plays"

"Her music is not the only thing that is beautiful about her" Marz smiled widely and Kalas nodded.

"Yes that is true"

"Take care of her Kalas. I know you can make her happy"

"I am beginning to learn just how difficult that can be" Marz chuckled.

"Oh she's a hard one to figure out alright but as with any woman, all one really needs to do is listen and be there for her"

"That I shall do my brother. You can trust me on that" Marz nodded and squeezed his brother in laws shoulder.

"Yes I know I can" Marz removed his hand from Kalas's shoulder, leaned back in his chair and allowed him self to become lost in Rosemartas music.

Another tear fell onto the parchment and the young red robe dabbed at it angrily. Too late, the ink had smudged again. Allan growled, crumpled the parchment and tossed it away to join the three others he had already ruined. He took up his quill to begin again then placed it back in the ink well with a frustrated sigh. He rose from his chair and walked over to the window. He leaned against it and stared into the street below to calm him self. Only the single candle upon his desk, leaving the rest of the room in darkness, lighted his room, which had once been Lady Jennas.

They had refused to help him. Those bastards, they had _refused_. Morgen should have been dead after his battle with Par Salain but remarkably he had lived. However he had never regained his strength and as a result he became ill. Allan and Lady Jenna had done everything they could to help him. Using every herb and salve that they could think of. They had gone to the clerics and asked for help and at first they had received it. But the second time they went to ask for help they were turned away. Their new leader, this High Priest of Mishkal, did not look with favor upon non-humans or mages. So they refused to help a dying old man just because he was a mage. This High Priest was not a priest at all, he was a devil.

That was just before Rosemarta had battled Par Salain, before Jenna had become head of the Conclave. Allan had gone to the clerics a third time him self and been refused again. He had sent word to the Tower asking for Kailin's help and it had been granted. Kailin arrived in Palanthas the next day and had done everything she could. It was that day that Allan realized that the healing magic of the moon gods was limited compared to that of the healing goddess. Morgen lay a bed now unable to move even his head from the pillow. Even breathing was a labor for him now. He would die soon and he knew it. He had asked Allan to send word to Rosemarta. He wanted to see her before his time came. Allan had agreed and he would write the letter as soon as his emotions were under control again.

Once the letter is written you can cry all you want. Not before. He told him self. Confident now that he would not ruin another parchment Allan straightened and walked back over to his desk. He sat and wrote out the letter the way he had written it hours before in his mind. When it was finished he walked to the window and opened it. From one sleeve he drew a silver whistle and placed it to his lips. One long clear note echoed into the night and it was answered by the call of a crow. Krif flew down to land upon the windowsill. Allan smiled at him and stroked his feathers.

"You will be carrying very bad news my friend but regardless carry it swiftly" the old crow nodded, took he letter in his beak, turned and leaped from he sill flying back toward Solace. Allan watched the crow for long moments, till he could see it no longer, before closing the window. He walked over to his bed and sat with his head in his hands. "Its done" he whispered. He began to weep.


	43. Beware the Demon

Beware the Demon…

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entrée forty three

Beware the demon that wears the cloths of a saint, the last words of a condemned man before he met his end upon the block. The day before the Cataclysm struck. He was an out spoken rebel arrested for attempting to assassinate the King Priest along with several others. Out of the seven he was the only one caught. His name was never reviled for it was not considered worth mentioning. Only his words have lasted through time, serving as the only evidence that he ever existed at all. That brilliant fool, I doubt that he realized at the time just how much truth was contained in his final words.

There is a new demon in the streets of Palanthas and he has clothed him self as a saint. His word now out weighs the law and the streets are ever more dangerous for mages and non humans. However that is the only similarity he shares with the long dead King Priest, thank the gods. I am suddenly glad that I have no more magic; at this point it would only complicate things.

Word has reached me that Morgen's condition has worsened. I find my self filled with regret. He was once a good friend despite his stupidity and drunkenness. With out aid he will die. Allan has no doubt sent word to Rosemarta. Her coming here is now assured. She will not be alone but that does not matter. I have confidence that she will find some way to help him. Come quickly child. You have very little time.

Rosemarta had awoken to find Marz and Gremelkin already awake and waiting for her in the main room of the house. Mayvel was in the kitchen preparing a breakfast of ham and eggs for all of them. Over breakfast she told them of the letter that Dalamar had sent to her concerning the new Head of the Conclave and Par Salains whereabouts.

"So Tarrin and Roent vanished…well I cannot say that that surprises me. A slippery pair those two. They always were" this from Gremelkin as the three of them moved to sit before the fire place to enjoy their tea.

"Will they go to Par Salain?" asked Marz, there was a dark tone to his voice that communicated clearly enough what he thought should be done if they even tried. Rosemarta shook her head slowly.

"I don't think so. They may have been misguided but they were always very smart. They know that the Library will be watched and that they are being hunted for. They will do what is best by them"

"I wouldn't be so sure. You can never tell with those two. Par Salain had them both by the nose. It wouldn't surprise me at all if they did find some way to reach him"

"Regardless they cannot get to him now. No need for us to worry about it. The Conclave will deal with them. Besides even if they do go back to him he doesn't have any magic anymore and there is no way for him to ever regain it"

"Thank the gods for that" all three nodded and settled into a comfortable silence.

Ten minutes had passed when Krif glided in through the open window in the study, which Rosemarta always kept open just in case the crow came around to the house, which could be at any time. His wings flapped twice before he came to rest upon the right arm of the black robes chair. "Hello Krif. It's good to see you" she lifted a hand to stroke the old crows head affectionately. Krif allowed her touch and lifted the foot that held the letter that Allen had given him the night before. The sadness in the birds' small black eyes caused the smile upon Rosemarta's lips to slip away as she took the letter that he held out to her. The seal was red and stamped with the image of the three moons. Slowly Rosemarta broke the seal and unfolded the letter, both actions she soon regretted:

Mistress Rosemarta,

It is with great sorrow and regret that I write this to you now. Master Morgen is dieing. Since Lady Jenna left his condition has been in a steady but swift decline. He can stomach only thin soup and can no longer leave his bed. His breathing is labored and he cannot move even his head. It's a struggle even to open his eyes. Despite all this his mind remains sound. He has asked for you. I pray that you come and swiftly for I do not know how much time he has left. I offer my deepest condolences.

Signed Allen Listern Mage of the Red Robes and owner of the Mage Wareshop in Palanthas.

Rosemartas hands slowly lowered to her lap, the parchment lose between them as her fingers had suddenly lost all feeling. Her expression was dazed and for a moment it seemed as if her mind had gone as numb as her fingers.

"Princess? What is it? What's wrong?" Marz sat forward in his chair, concern and fear marking his face plainly.

"Morgen…he's dieing" her voice was quiet and mirrored the expression upon her face.

"Dieing? Why? What happened to him?" there was an appropriate note of fear in the black Minotaur's voice, the level that one would expect from someone who has just heard that their best friend is dieing. When Rosemarta didn't answer Gremelkin took it upon him self to answer his old friends question.

"Morgen was in a duel with Par Salain and his Chosen of Solinari. He survived but the duel left him very weak. He became ill and his condition has grown steadily worse since then. I suspect that Allen and Lady Jenna did all they could for him but now" there was no need for him to complete the sentence so he didn't.

"A duel? But why? I don't understand. Why would Morgen fight the Head of the Conclave and his two apprentices? It doesn't make sense"

"For me. He did it for me" Marz and Gremelkin looked to Rosemarta who now had tears running down her cheeks. "The day before our battle with the Elementals Par Salain was here. Everything about my parents' deaths and the real reason why I was allowed to live at the Tower was reviled and Par Salain didn't deny any of it. Morgen defied him by refusing to leave with him. Morgen knew Par Salain would not let such defiance stand. He knew that he would come to Solace looking for him. After the battle I was in no condition to fight but Morgen knew that that would not stop me if I learned that Par Salain was intent upon killing him. I would have fought before I was ready and been killed. So Morgen went to Palanthas to draw Par Salain away from me" Rosemarta bowed her head and her tears fell onto the letter which still lay in her lap. "He was trying to protect me and now he's" Rosemarta lifted her hands to her eyes and her shoulders trembled with her sobs.

"Oh Princess" Marz rose from his chair to kneel next to Rosemarta and place and arm around her. "I'm so sorry"

"Shall we go to the Inn to tell Kalas and the others?" this from Gremelkin who had risen from his place upon the table to sit upon the arm of Rosemarta's chair. Rosemarta nodded and slowly lifted her head to wipe her eyes.

"Yes lets us go" she took hold of Dragons Breath and used it to pull her self to her feet. Marz kept his arm around her the entire time, seeking comfort for him self at the same time as comforting her.

When they arrived at the Inn only Grail, and a few others that Rosemarta did not recognize, was seated in the common room. At first sight of Rosemarta Grail smiled but once he noticed the grieved expression upon her face, and how it was mirrored upon Marz and Gremelkin, his smile vanished and he rose from his chair to meet them.

"Rosemarta what's the matter?"

"Morgen is dieing Grail" Rosemarta handed the letter to the dwarf as she slid into the chair that he had vacated. Grail read the letter quickly, his expression becoming more sullen with every word. Once finished he shook his head.

"Ah lass"

"He's the only father I've ever known, or at least the only one I remember. We were not close at all for many years but now…" Rosemarta bowed her head, unable to explain. Grail nodded and patted her shoulder.

"I understand dear" the old dwarf waved to one of the bar maids who brought a hot cup of tea over to the table. Grail pulled a flask from his belt and poured a little of its contents into it. "Drink this. Might make you feel better"

"Thank you" Rosemarta took the cup and drank slowly. She was surprised at how well fine dwarven whiskey mixed with tea. Grail took a seat next to her, Marz sat also and Gremelkin leapt up onto the table.

"You will be going to him?"

"Yes tomorrow. I cannot afford to wait any longer then that"

"I will go with you then"

"Thank you"

"No thanks needed lass, none at all" Grail smiled at her and she returned it as best as she was able.

Kalas was the first down the stairs to join them. Like Grail, once he sighted Rosemarta and the others he smiled, but a closer inspection of their expressions chased it from his face.

"My Rose?" wordlessly Rosemarta handed him the letter and took another sip of her tea. Kalas read the letter slowly, each word weighing upon his heart because he new the pain it must be causing Rosemarta. "When?" he asked simply, not needing to include the rest of the question.

"Tomorrow"

"I will be with you Rose, Khurn too I'm sure"

"Where is he?"

"Still upstairs he should be down soon. Is there anything I can get for you Rose?" she shook her head.

"No but thank you" she offered him a small smile. He returned it and took the empty seat between her and Marz. A few moments later Khurn came to join them. Kalas passed him the letter and he handed it back to Rosemarta before taking the last available seat at the table.

"Should I get a cart together and some horses?" asked Khurn. Rosemarta shook her head once more.

"No there isn't time enough for that. I will teleport all of us there" Grail groaned, "You do not have to come along Grail. I will understand"

"Will you? No I've made up my mind I'm going and there will be no talk otherwise understand?" Kalas and Khurn both chuckled, prompting another smile from Rosemarta who nodded.

"Very well and thank you my friend" Grail nodded firmly and returned her smile.

"Will you be going too brother?" asked Kalas as he turned to look at Marz.

"Yes" he answered simply.

"But what about Mara?"

"I will not keep my presents in the city a secret from her, as if I could. But I will abide by our agreement. I won't go home unless she wants me too. Other wise I shall leave when you do"

"There must be something that can be done for him. Isn't there?" this from Khurn, who seemed more concerned then anyone thought he would be.

"Allen and Jenna would have done everything they could for him"

"What about Ariel? There is only one High Priestess of Mishkal. They couldn't have possibly tried asking her yet or we would have heard about it"

"That's a good point brother. What do you think my Rose? Should we ask Ariel to come with us? There is a good chance that she might be able to save him"

"We may too late for that"

"But it's worth a try isn't it?" Rosemarta nodded.

"Yes your right. It's worth a try. But what about Boamin?"

"What about him? He's lived with a demon inside him for this long I think he can last a little longer. At least until we return. We will ask Ariel when she arrives. She will know which is more important"

"Aye she will you can be sure of that. Don't you worry about a thing lass. Ariel will help if she can and all of us will be right there with you"

"Thank you, all of you" Rosemarta smiled at them all and took another sip of her tea. The hope that they had placed in her heart was small and fragile but she was confident that it wouldn't go away.

Ariel had woken late and gone straight to the Temple with out going to see Lucius. Today it had to be today. They had waited too long already they couldn't wait anymore. She walked swiftly to the room where Boamin was being held and found him wide awake. He still had not moved from his place in the center of the room but both of his eyes were open. Upon seeing her his lips moved to form an innocent smile doing nothing to erase the simmering evil that lurked with in the half elf's eyes.

"How long has he been awake?" she asked one of the Paladins on guard duty.

"Since dawn my lady"

"Why did someone not come to fetch me?"

"I did not wish to disturb your sleep"

"Oh sleep be damned. This is far more important do you understand me?" a look of shock passed over the Paladin's features and for a moment he could not find his voice. "I said do you understand me?"

"Yes my lady. I understand"

"Good" replied Ariel tersely as she spun upon her heel and strode down the hall. The Paladin looked to his companion. He too looked as if he could barely believe his ears. Neither one of them had ever heard Ariel speak like that before. They had not known she was capable of it. Behind them in the chamber where Boamin still remained upon his knees the smile upon the half elf's face had changed from innocent to wickedly cruel. Laughter filled the chamber but they could not hear it. It echoed silently off the walls and resounded in their hearts and minds turning their expressions to stone.

_"Soon, oh very soon" _

Ariel walked strait for the Inn, knowing that Rosemarta would most likely be there by now. Upon arrival she was glad to see that her instinct had been right. Rosemarta was here along with Kalas, Khurn and others. There was a melancholy about all of them that normally would have moved her to wonder what was wrong but oddly she found her self not caring. She walked up to their table swiftly, planning to retrieve Rosemarta and be gone but before she could even open her mouth Kalas rose to stand in her way.

"Ariel just the person I was hoping to see I was wondering"

"Not now Kalas. Rosemarta its time Boamin is"

"Ariel wait please listen to me. Its Rosemarta's step father Morgen, he's dieing we were all planning to go to Palanthas tomorrow with Rose and were wondering if you would come with us. We were wondering if you could help him"

"Sorry Kalas but I cannot, mater of fact I wont now stand aside" the coldness in Ariel's voice shocked Kalas and sent a hush through the Inn. "Well what are you gaping at? I told you to stand aside"

"I don't believe what I'm hearing"

"Well believe it. Kalas I still have wounded at the Temple that need my help even this long after the battle. On top of that I have a half elf possessed by a demon that also needs my help. Boamin is young and still has many years a head of him. He cannot be held accountable for the crimes he has committed. Forgive me if I think he is higher up on a list of priorities when compared to an old man who probably drank away most of his life long ago"

"How dare you?" hissed Rosemarta through clenched teeth as she rose slowly and threateningly from her seat to face Ariel. "How dare you! You came here to get me to help you is that it? To keep true to my word to assist you in extracting the demon from Boamin? Well to the Abyss with you and with him! I hope that demon devours him from the inside out and he dies a slow and agonizing death! Further more one Morgan is worth ten million Boamins! I swear if you weren't such a good friend of Kalas's I would" Rosemarta clamped her mouth tight shut against the threat, knowing that if she said it she would be more likely to do it. Ariel didn't flinch under the black robes wrath which only served to infuriate Rosemarta further. She should have been shaking in her boots and begging for mercy instead she walked calmly forward so that they were almost nose to nose.

"You'd what? I'm not afraid of you Rosemarta Dasrenvair"

"You should be" seethed Rosemarta as she spat in Ariel's face before shoving past her and storming out of the Inn. Ariel left also but did not follow Rosemarta, instead the turned her steps to head back to the Temple where she hoped Lucius would be waiting. A heavy and unwavering silence settled upon the Inn, born of shock none daring to believe what they had just heard with their own ears.

"Well aren't you going after her?" Grail turned to Kalas who had by this time slumped back into his chair.

"I do not think she wants me to"

"Shows what you know. The young bah!" the old dwarf turned back around and hurried after Rosemarta with a young cleric, a woman named Clea, close behind. "Lass! Wait a minute! Roarx's beard would you slow down? I can't keep up. Hold it I said!" at last the black robe came to a stop and turned to see Grail and Clea following her. Winded from running the old dwarf took a few moments to catch his breath before speaking again. "Now what in the name of the Abyss was that all about?"

"She had no right to say those things no right at all. I'm not about to sit by and let anyone talk like that about anyone I care for. No matter whom they think they are"

"Well lass did you stop to think that Ariel is not your only hope? There are other clerics here that could help you if she won't. Take Clea here for instance. She's been at the Temple for a good few years now and has learned a lot. She could help you if only you would ask her"

"What Grail says is true Mistress Rosemarta. I would be more then happy to help you and there are those here that would attest to my abilities. I don't know what came over Lady Ariel. I've never heard her speak like that nor refuse help to anyone but I will go with you. If you'll let me"

"You see? On top of that you'll have me. Now don't go spreading this around but I'm a healer of sorts, of Roarx. Between Clea and I we should be able to help you if we arrive in time. Gods willing" Rosemarta was silent as she considered their words and suddenly her anger fell away replaced by gratitude and that small hope from before.

"Thank you both. I would be more then happy to have you come with us Clea and grateful for your help"

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. We shall meet at the ridge overlooking Solace and move on from there"

"I shall be on time I promise and thank you Mistress Rosemarta for your faith. I shall do my best" Clea bowed and turned to make her way home to prepare for the trip. Grail turned to follow her when Rosemarta called out to him, causing him to turn about once more.

"Grail when you see Kalas tell him I want to see him. I will be waiting for him at the top of the ridge. Tell him to wait half an hour then come find me. Will you do that for me?" Grail nodded.

"I shall"

"Thank you" Rosemarta turned then and headed off toward the ridge that over looked Solace. Grail watched her for a time before turning back around and making his way to the Inn. Arriving back at the Inn Grail strode up to the table where the three Minotaur's and Gremelkin still sat and re took his seat.

"She's alright said she would be going to the ridge. She also said that she wants you to meet her there in a half an hour Kalas"

"Alright, thank you my friend" Kalas smiled and took a drink of his ale.

Atop the ridge Rosemarta had selected a tree and now sat beneath it, legs drawn up and her arms around her knees hugging them to her. As she gazed out over Solace memories suddenly came flooding back to her though the passage of time. A picnic on a fine day at Wayreth when she was just a little girl, laughter and music, Christmases spent in Palanthas, stories at night, consoling smiles and wonderful presents from long days on far away roads. There were other memories too that were not so pleasant. Morgen drunk outside the tower in the rain, harsh words after Gremelkin's accident and worse ones there after, the hurt upon his face and the tears. Morgen had not been a perfect father but he had tried his best and he had loved her. He was the only father she could remember and only now, when he might be lost to her forever, did she realize how much she loved him. Tears brimmed in her eyes and turned Solace into a washed out water color painting. She rested her forehead upon her knees and began to sob quietly.

"We will have to do this with out Rosemarta's help I'm afraid"

"What? Why? What happened?"

"No time Lucius" while saying this Ariel shouldered past Lucius and entered the room where Boamin still remained, awake but unmoved. At her entrance the half elf smiled that same innocent smile that she had seen earlier that same morning.

"How do you want to go about this?" asked Lucius as he followed her inside and closed the door behind him. Wordlessly Ariel held out her hand to him. He took hold of it silently and waited for her answer.

"Lend me your strength and do not say anything"

"Fine" Ariel's strange behavior bothered him but he decided to let it go for now. Freeing Boamin of the demon was more important.

"Demon I am Ariel, High Priestess of Mishkal, and I command you to return to the darkness from wenst you came" the runes upon the chains that held Boamin began to glow. "You are not welcome here. You will release the half elf known as Boamin and be gone from here" the runes grew brighter and Boamin rose slowly to his feet. Laughter escaped his lips, soft at first then it grew taking on a manic and triumphant quality causing the half elf to throw his head back. The demons laughter caused the air in the room to quaver and a strange heat seemed to rise up from the floor. The runes began to dim.

"You fool" Boamin's eyes blazed and they settled heavily upon Ariel and Lucius. "You fool! Did you think you would be able to banish me so easily? This soul is mine. It always has been mine and it always will be mine!"

"The living beings of this realm are not your play things. I command you to depart peacefully or be destroyed" the demon laughed again, the heat in the room grew and Ariel strained to keep the runes from going dark.

"You cannot command me. Do you not understand that? I feed upon anger and pain. You and that female black robe you helped me regain my strength. Even now she is still feeing me. Her sorrow is so sweet"

"You foul leach! You un holy demon. How dare you feed off my friends"

"Friend? Is that what you call her? You could have fooled me. Some priestess you are, such language and selfishness. You" the demon stopped suddenly his words choked off as if by an unseen hand. He grasped at this throat with both hands and doubled over choking. "No, damn you" the demons voice changed and his eyes became a haunting shade of blue. He struggled to lift his head and look at Ariel his hands still at his throat. "Help me….please…it hurts. Not much time. He'll be…I….cant….help me" the demon took control again and Boamin was lost. "Idiot you cant live with out me"

"Yes he can" Ariel's voice was not her own anymore. It was stronger and echoed as if it came from the bottom of a canyon. An aura of white light surrounded her and the runes upon the chains blazed dragging the demon to his knees. The heat of the room vanished, replaced by a bone chilling cold. The runes upon the chains spread over the floor to the walls and the ceiling.

"Mishkal?" said the demon with disbelief, real fear in his eyes for the first time.

"There is nothing for you here demon. You will release the innocent soul you have corrupted and return to the Abyss" the half elf's body trembled and his voice changed from that of the demon to Boamin and back again as he screamed. The runes grew blindingly bright till they filled the room with their light.

"No!" shrieked the demon as Boamin collapsed to the ground shivering violently.

"Be gone!" a tremor seized the room and Boamin lay still at last, his eyes closed as if in slumber. Slowly the light of the runes faded till it vanished completely taking the runes with them. Ariel's aura vanished also and she felt her legs give way. She would have fallen if Lucius had not been there to catch her.

"Ariel, Ariel can you hear me?" there was such concern in his voice, even after how terribly she had treated him, that she could not help but smile.

"Yes I can hear you"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine" slowly Ariel straightened and remained standing with Lucius's help. "Instruct a group of Paladins to remove the chains and carry Boamin to a bed. We need to go find Rosemarta. I said such terrible things to her"

"Because of the demon. He was using you"

"And her to provide him self with what he needed to regain his strength" she turned her head to look at him. "Will you come with me Lucius? Dispite what I said earlier I am a little afraid of her. Not of what she will do but that she will not accept my apology and that there will forever be a rift between us, even larger then the first" Lucius nodded his understanding.

"Yes I will go with you. Can you walk?"

"Yes come we don't have a moment to lose. I will explain every thing on the way" they left the room hand in hand. Lucius stopping to instruct the two Paladins at the door to take care of Boamin. Out side the Temple they turned their steps first toward the Inn. Rosemarta wouldn't be there of that Ariel was certain but she was equally as curtain that Grail or one of the others would know where to find her.

Kalas had finished his ale and departed from the Inn just as Grail had told him to do. He was now at the foot of the ridge and was beginning the climb to the summit, almost fearful of what he might find. He had never seen Rosemarta so angry before. No that wasn't true, he had seen her once before just as angry but this time was different. This was a different kind of anger. One brought on by sorrow not rage. He was not afraid of her he was afraid _for_ her. Reaching the top of the ridge he saw Rosemarta beneath the tree with her knees drawn up and her head bowed.

"My Rose?" she looked up. Her eyes were red and tears still showed on her cheeks. She smiled faintly when she saw him and rose slowly to her feet. There she stood just looking at him silently. He took a step toward her. "My Rose? Are you alright?" she shook her head before rushing forward and wrapping her arms around him, burying her face in his chest and weeping a new. "Oh Rose" Kalas sighed as he placed one arm around her shoulders and his other hand upon her head, stoking her hair soothingly.

"She had no right, no right" muttered Rosemarta between sobs.

"She didn't mean what she said Rose. She couldn't have. Their must be some explanation"

"He's my father Kalas. The only one I remember. The only one I know. If I lose him…" Rosemarta found her self unable to finish her sentence. Her sobs quieted but the tears still came. Kalas nodded and rocked her slowly from side to side.

"It will be all right Rose. You'll see" he whispered and kissed her hair. Long silent moments passed, how many Kalas could not have said, when suddenly two pairs of footsteps reached his ears. They were close and approaching at a cautious pace. Kalas lifted his head and looked over his shoulder to see Lucius and Ariel climbing the ridge. Rosemarta looked too and moved gently out of Kalas's embrace. She wiped away her tears and carefully hardened her expression, her mouth drawn in a thin line. There was no way she would show weakness to them, especially not to Ariel. The priestess stopped suddenly and looked up at black robed mage facing her. There was fear in her eyes now, however slight, and Rosemarta found her self struggling not to smile in satisfaction. Lucius took hold of Ariel's hand and continued walking. He was calm and not a hint of fear showed in him. Rosemarta found her self not caring, it was not he who had insulted Morgen nor condemned him to death with out so much as a second thought.

"Hello Kalas we thought you might be here" said Lucius once he and Ariel came to a stop a few feet short of them.

"Would you like for me to leave?"

"No you don't have to leave. You should hear this too" Lucius gave Ariel's hand an encouraging squeeze and she moved forward a few more steps, her eyes upon Rosemarta.

"Rosemarta I'm sorry. All those things I said earlier I didn't mean them I swear. Though you may not believe that"

"Your right I don't"

"It was the demon Rosemarta, the one within Boamin. While dormant he used his influence upon Ariel and upon you. He wanted you to fight, to get angry so that he could feed off of you and become stronger. Your sorrow over Morgen also gave him strength"

"We managed to safely remove him from Boamin. He will not trouble us again. I would like to help you Rosemarta if you will let me. I will try to save Morgen you have my word"

"I already told one of your underlings, a young woman named Clea that she could come along with us since she seemed so eager"

"I will find her and talk to her I am sure she will understand. Please Rosemarta let me redeem my self in your eyes I beg you" Rosemarta was silent for long moments and her expression remained the same.

"Very well, we leave tomorrow morning and we shall meet here"

"Thank you Rosemarta" the black robe nodded and Lucius came forward to stand closer to his fiancé.

"I do hope that this will form a friendship between us that we might build upon"

"How can we ever hope to truly be friends when we come from such opposite sides?"

"The color of ones robes or which god one chooses to follow should not define who one is or who one can be friends with should it?" Lucius smiled warming and Rosemarta found it impossible to keep the smile from her own lips.

"No, it shouldn't" Lucius offered his hand and after a few moments Rosemarta took it. Ariel smiled happily and placed an arm around Lucius as he shook Kalas's hand in turn.

"Till tomorrow morning then" Lucius bowed then turned to depart, placing an arm about Ariel's shoulders. "I do not think that we could have hoped for better my love"

"Nor do I. Let us hope that things remain this way. I do want her to trust us"

"In time I think she will"

Rosemarta and Kalas watched Lucius and Ariel go before turning to face one another again.

"I am proud of you my Rose"

"For what? Morgen is dieing, she may be able to help him it would have been selfish of me to refuse, especially in light of her explanation"

"You believe her then?"

"Demons are capable of many things so it is hard not to believe that one could have orchestrated such a plan. And knowing what kind of demon it was it is logical that it would have used emotions and tension to its advantage"

"Never the less I am proud of you my Rose for being to forgiving" he wrapped his arms around her once more and held her close. Rosemarta returned his embrace and smiled. She loved the way his arms felt around her, so strong, so warm, here nothing could hurt her and if possible she would have remained forever. But regrettably they could not remain here all day. Kalas loosened his embrace and moved back half a pace to look at her.

"What now my Rose?"

"Well since we are alone now I was wondering if you would like to pick up where we left off. Since I fell asleep on you the last time" Rosemarta chuckled and Kalas smiled at her before pulling her close again and pressing his lips to hers. Rosemarta placed her hands upon Kalas's back as she returned his kiss, loving the way they felt and wanting the moment to last. When their lips parted he smiled at her again.

"As much as I would like to stay here for the rest of the day with you we really should get back to the Inn before the others start wondering where we've gone off too and what we may be doing. Besides that we had best tell them of the plan to meet here tomorrow morning" Rosemarta nodded and stepped out of Kalas's embrace to hold a hand out to him.

"All right let's go" Kalas took her hand and they walked together down the ridge back toward Solace. _"We're coming Morgen, hold on" _

The next morning Rosemarta, Marz, and Gremelkin, who had decided at the last minuet to accompany them, were the first to arrive at the ridge. They were soon joined by the brothers and Grail. Ariel and Lucius were the last to arrive but there were others with them and upon recognizing them Rosemarta groaned, the Shape Shifters. Seeing Rosemarta's displeasure Ariel smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Rosemarta but they insisted"

"Oh yes and that is a perfectly good reason to let them come along I suppose"

"Don't be cross with us Rosemarta. We just want to come along with you to Palanthas. We don't know very much about Kyrnn so this seemed like an opportunity to learn a little more" said Piper, the look upon her face that of a child who knew she was in trouble and was trying to will her self out of it.

"We will not be in your way. We swear" this from Moon who had a similar look about her. Only Kalowen and Ty ran seemed content to stay behind if that was what Rosemarta wanted. The black robe was silent for long moments before finally heaving a sigh and shrugging.

"Oh fine come on then lets go" Piper and Moon raced forward excitedly followed by Kalowen and Ty ran. Rosemarta prayed that they would be able to keep the other two under control. "Now everyone stand close to me, as close as you can. It will make the spell easier to cast and avoid the possibility of one of you being left behind" all wordlessly obeyed Rosemarta's instructions and waited for her to cast the teleportation spell. Rosemarta closed her eyes and envisioned Palanthas as she raised one hand above her head. Her other hand gripped Dragons Breath tightly as she let the words of the teleportation spell flow from her. Solace washed away replaced by blackness for a time and then that was replaced by the appearance of the city of Palanthas. Rosemarta had managed to take them to a point near the city gates. Her eyes opened and her hand slowly fell to join the other upon the staff as her legs bent beneath her causing her to lean forward. Kalas and Khurn were at her side in an instant, one upon either side to take gentle hold of her shoulders.

"My Rose are you alright?"

"I will be in just a few moments" slowly she straightened and took a few steadying breaths. She smiled at the brothers. "Thank you, we can move on now" both nodded and lowered their hands, following her when she moved toward the gates, the others close behind. The gate keeper allowed them through but not before some rather odd looks and terse questions. The atmosphere of the city had changed from the way Rosemarta remembered it and as she walked a strange sense of foreboding filled her. The others felt it too for no one spoke and all had one eye over their shoulders.

"I don't like this. There is something wrong here" said Marz as his eyes scanned the ally ways and side streets they passed, half expecting someone to jump out at them with a drawn dagger.

"I agree. It's too quiet" this from Kalas as he stepped closer to Rosemarta.

"Allen's shop isn't far now once we get there I am sure that Allen will tell us all he can about what is happening in the city" all nodded in agreement and said nothing more. Near the market square they came upon Allen's mage where shop in the same place as it had always been. The windows were shuttered and the door was locked. Rosemarta knocked.

"Who is it?" asked a young mans voice from the other side of the door.

"Allen it's me Rosemarta. There are others with me, friends of mine, please let us in" there was the sound of a bolt being lifted and pushed aside and the click of a lock being turned, the door opened slowly and Allen smiled weakly at them.

"I'm so glad that you've come. I do not think he would have lasted till tomorrow"

"He has grown worse?" Allan nodded.

"Just as he has been ever since the duel" the young red robe stood aside to allow them all to enter.

"Why did you not send for a healer? A cleric?" asked Ariel, turning to face Allan as he shut the door.

"I did. When it first happened Lady Jenna and I asked for the help of the clerics and received it. They said that they had done all they could and to call upon them again if he became worse. So we did but the second time we went to them they refused to help us"

"Refused?"

"That's right. There is a new High Priest of Mishkal around here. Naturally he doesn't favor mages or non humans"

"So they refuse to help a dieing man?" this from Rosemarta, her voice quivering with undisguised disgust. Allan nodded.

"I sent to the Tower for Kailin and she came but there was only so much she could do for him with healing magic"

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs, first room on your left. Prepare your self Mistress Rosemarta he has…changed" Rosemarta nodded and looked meaningfully at Ariel before heading up the stairs. The door to Morgen's room was closed and standing before it Rosemarta could feel her courage fading. She took a long breath and let it out slowly while placing her hand upon the knob. She turned it and pushed the door open. The room was cold, the result of the window being left open for a time to let fresh air in. The window was closed now and the drapes were drawn. A single candle, nearly guttered, sat upon the bedside table, struggling to illuminate the figure that lay upon the bed.

Rosemarta felt her heart leap into her throat, choking her as tears leaped from her eyes. Morgen was a frail shadow of his former self. He had lost so much weight that now his face was gaunt and his hands were thin, almost skeletal. His breath shuddered in his chest and when he heard foot steps approaching he could barely open his eyes half way.

"Rosy girl? Is that you?" he tried to turn his head but gave up quickly. Rosemarta knelt next to the bed and took hold of his hand, pressing it to her cheek.

"Yes Morgen, it's me"

"I prayed that you would come before I departed this life. That is the one thing I would have regretted Rosy girl. Not being able to see you one last time" Rosemarta bowed her head and began to sob, Morgens voice was barely above a whisper. A ghost of a smile played upon his thin lips. "Here now Rosy girl don't cry. The last thing a dieing man needs to see is tears" Rosemarta wiped at her eyes and lifted her head.

"You're not going to die Morgen. I brought Ariel and Grail with me they can save you"

"And another thing a dieing man doesn't need is false hope"

"Its not false hope. They are here they can help you"

"We will try to at least" said Ariel as she walked to stand next to Rosemarta. Morgens eyes settled upon her and recognition lit them for a brief moment.

"Come to save the life of this old sod have you?" he would have laughed if he had had he strength, recalling suddenly the firs day he had met Ariel and what she had said about him. He never would have expected this from her after that day but he was glad to see her. Grail came to stand at Rosemarta's other side, regarding Morgen silently and waiting for Ariel's say so.

"Please Morgen let them help you"

"Rosy girl they may not be able to"

"Let them try. Please for me?" Morgen was silent for a while. At last he sighed.

"Very well, for you"

"Move aside then lass give us some room" Rosemarta nodded and let go of Morgens hand to move away and wait to see what would happen.

"Lady Ariel was a surprise enough but to see you too dwarf, that's a real surprise. I suppose a dieing man needs all the help he can get" he did manage a laugh this time but it turned to a dry cough spotting his lips with blood and leaving him gasping for air.

"Save your breath you old fool. Don't go kicking the bucket before Ariel has even had a chance to help you" Grail placed both of his hands upon Morgen's shoulders, holding him down, a small smile upon his lips even as he tried to look stern. The old mage smiled up at him and willed his heart and his breath to still. Grail nodded and looked to Ariel. "It's your show lass. I will give you all the support I can. Ready when you are"

"Rosemarta I think it would be best if you"

"Left the room, I understand. I will wait down stairs for you. I have some more things to ask Allen anyhow. Do your best" Rosemarta smiled faintly before turning and departing from the room. She walked down stairs to find Allen seated at a table petting Gremelkin. Khurn was at the table with him while Lucius, Kalas, and Marz stood near by. "Where are Moon and the others?"

"They went out for a while" answered Lucius.

"But what for?"

"To ask around about this so called High Priest of Mishkal. They will return when they think they have learned enough I suppose"

"He's a phony. More then half of this city's population knows it but everyone is too scared to do anything about him" this from Allen, in his voice was a level of hate that Rosemarta had never heard before.

"That right there is enough proof for me. That and the air of the city, you can feel the unease and fear its un natural" Marz nodded.

"I agree, it was never like this before"

"My Rose?"

"Yes?"

"How is Morgen?"

"I don't know. Ariel and Grail are with him now"

"We will know soon enough then" Lucius offered Rosemarta a comforting smile. "Do not worry Rosemarta he is in good hands"

"I know" she nodded and returned Lucius's smile. There was silence for a while as all waited to know if Morgen had pulled through. Their patients was rewarded when Ariel and Grail at last exited Morgens room and started down the stairs. Rosemarta turned to face them as they approached. Both smiled at her and Ariel took hold of both of Rosemarta's hands.

"Is he all right?"

"Yes he is fine. I would let him rest for a little while and when he wakes don't let him talk much but his strength with return gradually" Rosemarta was so happy she could have rushed out into the street singing and dancing but instead she merely smiled the brightest smile any of them had ever seen and squeezed Ariel's hands appreciatively.

"Thank you, thank you so much, you too Grail, thank you both" Ariel nodded and mirrored Rosemarta's smile.

"You are welcome Rosemarta"

"Think nothing of it lass" Grail too smiled. Not even a moment later Moon, Kalowen and Piper all burst into the mage where shop.

"We've got company!"

"What?" Khurn rose from his seat, as did Allen.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucius.

"Three Paladins and one cleric headed this way and they don't look happy"

"Let them come. I have a few words for men who would follow a priest that would willingly let an old man die" Rosemarta's smile was gone as soon as it had come and now she had Dragons Breath in hand.

"So do I" while saying this Grail swung war hammer from his back. Kalas, Khurn, Marz and Lucius also drew their weapons and set them selves to lie in wait for their approaching enemies. When a knock came to the door the brothers, who had positioned them selves upon either side of the door, nodded to Allen who rose to his feet, hand in one of his pouches and spells at the ready.

"The shop is closed on account of illness. Please return another day"

"Allen Listern in the name of the High Priest of Mishkal I demand that you open this door. We are under orders to search your premises for unwanted persons. Failure to comply will result in the breaking down of this door and your arrest" Allen glanced around at his companions, all nodded for him to allow them in.

"Very well you may enter I have nothing to hide" the knob turned and all readied their weapons. The door opened and the cleric was the first to enter. Quickly Khurn grabbed hold of him and threw him to the floor where Grail, Lucius and Marz quickly moved to ensure that he stayed down by lowering their weapons upon him. The sight of Marz's war scythe gave the cleric the greatest fright for he went white as a sheet when it came to rest inches from his nose. An oddly satisfied smile curled the large black Minotaur's lips. Allen assisted Khurn with the first Paladin, placing a sleeping spell upon him as Khurn held him against the wall. Rosemarta followed Allen's example and cast the same spell to assist Kalas. With the Paladins taken care of Kalas looked out into the street to ensure there were no others before closing the door and placing his back against it.

Rosemarta turned her attention to the subdued cleric and added her staff to the weapons of the others.

"What kind of a man is this High Priest you follow that he would allow an old man to die?"

"Why save the lives of the old when the young are more deserving? Besides that he is a mage there fore evil and deserving of death" Rosemarta raised her staff to strike him.

"You ignorant son of a bitch!"

"Rosemarta!" cried Ariel, striding forward to take hold of Rosemarta's arm. "Don't, he isn't worth it" Rosemarta snorted but lowered her staff and slowly backed away from the cleric, who had now broken out in a sweat. Ariel looked down upon him.

"Young or old, mage or not, human or not what is the difference?

"Oh there is plenty of difference believe me. The young are the future and must be preserved as must the lives and culture of the _humans _that built this city"

"It was not just humans. There were elves, and dwarves just to name two" this from Marz, who found him self growing more and more worried the more the cleric spoke, though at the moment he could not think why. A silenced filled the room briefly as all wondered what they should do now.

"Let him up" said Lucius as he sheathed his sword.

"What?"

"I said let him up. Let him go and take a message to his master. Tell him that we wish to have a few words with him personally"

"And you be right quick about it lad or we will come looking for you. We're not the kind that like to be kept waiting" rumbled Grail as he too put away his weapon but not before sweeping it close to the clerics head. The others too slowly sheathed their weapons and watched as the cleric rose to his feet.

"What of my two companions?"

"They are not our problem"

"Yeah we will just toss them out into the street after you. Sort them out your self" Khurn laughed as he opened the door for the cleric to depart. When he did not move fast enough Marz have him a shove. He stumbled then continued on his own out the door. Marz and Kalas took hold of one Paladin each and hoisted the both of them out into the street by the seats of their pants. Khurn laughed again and closed the door of the shop. Rosemarta stood staring at the door for long moments before turning to face Ariel.

"I think I will go up stairs and see how Morgen is. May I?" Ariel nodded.

"Yes of course" Rosemarta nodded her thanks and slowly made her way up the stairs to Morgen's room.

"The only thing to do now is wait"

"We will go outside and keep watch. We will tell you if we see anything" said Kalowen as around her the other three vanished.

"Very well and thank you" Kalowen nodded before vanishing as the others had done. Allen returned to his seat and Khurn and Marz remained by the door while Kalas walked upstairs to join Rosemarta.

Everything that the cleric had said and the changed atmosphere of the town occupied Marz's thoughts as he leaned against the wall. Everything was wrong terribly wrong. This new hostility toward non humans. There had never been a time when every Human in Palanthas had welcomed a different race with open arms but it had never been like this. Mara's last letter to him had been delayed and he had not received another since…a horrified look suddenly told hold of Marz's features, he flung the door wide and rushed out into the street.

"Marz!" called Khurn but Marz ignored him and ran down the street toward the market square. His house wasn't far from here, just one block. They would be there, they had to be there, he was letting his worrying get the better of him.

"Please, please let it not be so" he begged, but the sight of his home all but dashed his hopes. The door was barred from the outside and the windows were dark and boarded up. "No" Marz shook his head and backed away from the house. He closed his eyes to block out the site and continued shaking his head. "No, no no no" his eyes snapped open as he sped down the road again and burst into the market square. It couldn't be, they were at the shop, they had to be. It was foolish to think that the shop would not me the same as the house and he knew it deep down but he kept trying to convince him self other wise, tried to force the house from his mind as if he had never seen it. Marz barreled through the crowds to reach his place of business. It was the same as the house, windows and door boarded up; the sign above the door had been knocked down. Marz roared and charged the door in an attempt to bust it in, it held. "Mara!" he pounded upon the door till his hands bled. "Damn you! What have you done? What have you done to my wife? My son? Give them back! You bastards! Give them back! My family" Marz collapsed against the door and began to sob, tears streaming down his face as he sank to his knees. He didn't care who saw him or who heard him. "Mara! Jarrin!" roared Marz as he pressed his head against the door, choking on his sobs. He didn't notice the crowd that had now gathered around him nor did the notice the priest that suddenly turned and began making his way through the crowd to find his fellows.

"Mighty Sargonnas hear me and let them be safe. I have been a loyal follower of yours since the day I was born and I was a champion of your ways when I was still captain in the Imperial army of Mithas. Call it arrogance if you must and deem it unforgivable but I think that you owe me something. I'll do anything you wish of me. I will kill this High Priest of Mishkal, or if this is my fault I will accept any punishment you see fit to give. But not this, please anything but this, I beg you" more sobs passed his lips as his tears began to form a puddle upon the front step of the shop. Behind him the priest had returned and with him were armed city guards.

"You there, creature. Get up you are under arrest" Marz growled and stood to face them, his face still damp with tears.

"Where are they? What have you done to my wife and son?"

"You will come with us quietly or we will use force" Marz swung his war scythe from his back.

"Try me I dare you. If any harm has come to them I will gladly shed your blood. No one messes with my family"

"Hold what is going on here?" the crowd parted at Ariel strode toward the priest stood with his guards.

"This one is causing a public disturbance and is resisting arrest"

"The only disturbance will be when your head rolls upon the ground if you don't tell me where the hell my wife and son are!"

"This man is a member of my personal guard so you will not be taking him"

"And you are?"

"The High Priestess of Mishkal" a murmur went through the crowd and the priest paled.

"Ha! What a preposterous lie"

"It is no lie and I suggest you let me pass" this from Khurn as he walked with his sword drawn to stand at Marz's side, he was soon joined by Kalas.

"Don't worry brother. We will make these bastards tell us exactly what happened to Mara and Jarrin"

"I would like to have a few words with your master"

"Really? Well I am sorry but that cannot be arranged"

"Oh I think it can"

"A black robe!" someone in the crowd cried as Rosemarta walked to stand next to Ariel.

"Yes a black robe and in a particularly bad mood as well. A fine lot of priests you claim to be. Raging war against defenseless women and children"

"That thing was a woman? All I saw was a cow" the priest sneered.

"You Bastard!" cried Marz, prepared to charge forward and take the priests head but before he could make a move Kalas rushed forward and slammed the but end of his axe into the priest skull, driving him to the ground.

"That could have easily been the other end of this. Now you tell us where you have taken my sister and nephew" one of the city guards stepped forward.

"Enough, this can be settled with out further conflict. Let my men and I take you to the Temple of Mishkal. You may speak to the High Priest there and get your answers"

"At last a man with sense thank you" Ariel afforded the guard a small smile. He nodded in turn and waited till the priest was on his feet before turning to lead the way to the Temple.

"Come now my brother. We will go with Ariel and"

"Kalas wait" said Rosemarta, cutting him off in mid sentence.

"What is it Rose?"

"I want you and Khurn to go back to the Mage ware shop and be with Morgen. I left him alone there with Grail, Allen and Gremelkin. With what I have heard here I fear for his safety. Would you do that for me?" Kalas was shocked; he stared at Rosemarta almost with out recognition. His sister and nephew were missing and what had she just asked him to do? How much had he sacrificed for her? He had faced her wrath and death at her hands for the sake of protecting her and this was how he was to be repaid? He felt a hand upon his shoulder and knew it to be Khurns.

"Very well Rosemarta. As you wish"

"Thank you" Khurn nodded and gently led his elder brother away. Rosemarta watched them go and sighed. Kalas was angry with her she knew but she would apologies to him when she had the opportunity. She sighed and turned to follow Marz and Ariel.

The Temple of Mishkal of Palanthas was located on the far west end of the city, almost exactly opposite its dark kin the Tower of High Sorcery; though she could not see it Rosemarta could sense it. The structure it self was surprisingly unremarkable, rectangular with a grand arch way and three pillars upon either side. Most of the guardsmen remained out side wile the one that had first addressed them continued to lead them on through the silent halls of the temple to the chambers of the High Priest.

"This is it" the guard knocked and waited for an answer, receiving none he knocked again.

"Yes who is it?"

"Lieutenant Boles sir. I have brought some people that wish to speak with you"

"Send them in then leave us"

"Yes sir" Boles turned to face them. "You may go in now and I shall take my leave. Good day and thank you for being so patient"

"Thank you Lieutenant" said Ariel. Boles bowed before walking past them back down the hall.

"Grandfather Marz I think it would be best if you stayed out here. We will get your answers for you. I promise"

"Alright, but you just be sure to get those answers Princess" Marz turned his back upon them and crossed his arms over his chest to guard the door and the hall leading to it. Rosemarta smiled at him before turning to Ariel.

"This so called priest is in for a big surprise. Imagine a priestess and a black robe in his chambers at the same time and both aiming to expose him as a fraud. Let us go Ariel I cannot wait to see his face" Ariel chuckled and pushed upon the door which opened easily at her slightest touch. The room they entered into was small but well furnished enough to make up for it. Seated at a large desk against the far wall was a man in his mid forties. He had shaved his head and had deceptively kind green eyes. At the sight of his two visitors he seemed quiet unable to explain to him self what he was seeing for his eyes darted between the two a few times before finally settling and returning to their calm state. The corners of Rosemarta's lips turned up ever so slightly, delighting in his discomfort.

"I do believe that introductions are in order. Allow me to start. I am Hamel High Priest of Mishkal"

"I am Rosemarta Dasrenvair Arch mage of the black robes"

"My name is Ariel. I am a High Priestess of Mishkal and I say that you Hamel are a fraud"

"That indeed is a very harsh accusation just when I was about so say how glad I am to meet the both of you"

"Yes I am sure you are" Rosemarta sneered but Hamel ignored her, keeping his eyes squarely upon Ariel.

"Tell me do you have any proof to back up your words?"

"Oh I think your own actions are proof enough charlatan"

"Begging your pardon but I do not know what you mean"

"Oh really? And I suppose to you that the kidnapping of women and children is justifiable because you claim to follow Mishkal"

"First of all I do not claim to follow I do follow and what do you mean my the kidnapping of" he paused as suddenly the answer to his own question dawned upon him, "Oh I suppose you are referring to the wife and child of Marz the silver smith"

"Right on the first try good for you" Hamel's lips tightened into a thin line but his voice remained calm.

"I could hardly allow non humans to roam un checked now could I? That would have made me look like the worlds greatest hypocrite"

"Are you saying that you had no choice to resort to such tactics?" this from Ariel, leaping in before Rosemarta had the chance.

"In not so many words yes"

"And I suppose Mishkal advised you upon this?"

"She did"

"You can speak to her?"

"I can but most times I chose not to as she makes her will known to me in other ways"

"Such as money I suppose" Hamel's eyes narrowed and for the first time anger entered his voice.

"If I were you I would think twice about making accusations when you your self keep some rather odd company for a so called Priestess"

"The company I chose to keep is no business of yours"

"And what does Mishkal think of your befriending a worshiper of the dark god Nuitari?"

"The Mishkal I know is accepting of all and offers help to all she does not turn her back upon any one in need no matter what race they may be or what god they chose to follow. Rosemarta is my friend and the goddess accepts her as thus"

"Are you merely assuming or have you ever asked her opinion on that?"

"Enough of this Ariel we don't have time. Tell us where Mara and Jarrin are and we will be on our way"

"I am sorry I am un able to do that. As High Priest I have a responsibility to the people of Palanthas to ensure that they feel safe in their beds at night"

"Really? Because the last time I looked that was the business of the Lord of Palanthas and his men not yours and certainly not your clerics"

"Times have changed, in case you had not noticed. I have the full support of the Lord of Palanthas and the other officials"

"I grow tired of your boasting. You asked me for proof and now I ask it of you. Prove that you truly are a High Priest of Mishkal and Rosemarta and I shall leave you in peace"

"Would not the written word of the Lord of Palanthas satisfy you?"

"No it would not because you could have fooled the Lord and others into believing you. If you can prove your self as a High Priest then I will have no reason to doubt that you do indeed have his support and that of others"

"That and proving your self as a High Priest is harder to forge" once more Hamel ignored Rosemarta.

"Very well what would you have me do?"

"Call upon the goddess and ask that she show her self. Perform a merhical for us to see"

"Blasphemy! I don't need to prove my self to the likes of you!"

"That's it, I've had enough!" thundered Marz as he stormed into the room, heading straight for Hamel's desk, hoisting the man up and out of his chair by the front of his robes and thrusting him roughly against the wall.

"Sir Marz!"

"You are wasting your breath, the both of you. This is the only way to deal with scum of this sort. Now you tell me where my wife and son are or I'll crack your skull like an egg!"

"Sir Marz!" it was Lucius's voice this time as he entered the chamber, followed by several Paladins from his own order. "Put him down Sir Marz. This is not the way. We will get your answers for you I swear"

"Listen to him grandfather Marz. A dead man is no use to anyone" a few tense moments passed and all held their breath to see what Marz would do. Slowly the large black Minotaur lowered the pale and sweating Hamel to the floor.

"Fine, but no more games. You get those answers or else I will come back in here and do things my way" Marz growled before striding out of the room and slamming the door closed behind him. Hamel straightened his robes and settled back into his chair while attempting to regain his composure.

"Thank you. He just went mad. He would have killed me"

"And with good reason. Any more trouble from you and I might let him. Now start talking"

"I have nothing to tell you"

"I see" Lucius turned to Rosemarta. "Would you care to have a go at him Rosemarta? Perhaps you might be able to persuade him to see things our way?" Rosemarta smiled wickedly.

"I thought that you would never ask Lucius" with this she turned upon Hamel and moved close to him so that her face was mere inches from his. She moved her mouth close to his ear. "If you know what is good for you, you will start talking. Marz may come back in here and break your bones but magic is far more painful and it lasts longer. If you do not tell me where my grandmother Mara and Jarrin are I can guarantee you that the rest of your life will be a living hell" Hamel licked dry lips and broke out in a cold sweat.

"The Tower" was all he managed to squeeze past a throat nearly choked with fear. Rosemarta smiled and backed away from the false Priest.

"I have what I need. He's all yours. Marz return to the mage wares shop and tell Kalas and Khurn that I know where Mara and Jarrin are and that I will get them back"

"Where are they? What did he say?" Rosemarta shook her head.

"I am sorry Marz but I cannot tell you. If I did you would follow me and then we would both be in danger" Rosemarta turned and departed the chamber without another word. She did not have time for questions. Now that she knew where they were she could not afford to waste time. She passed Grail on her way out and he turned to follow after her.

"Where are we going lass?" the female black robe smiled slightly.

"We are not going anywhere my friend. Where I must go I go alone"

"With me right along with you"

"Not this time. I am sorry but this I do alone" she whispered the words of a spell and vanished from sight. Both Grail and Marz, who had followed Rosemarta out intending to go with her no matter what she said, stopped in their tracks, the dwarf shaking his head and muttering something about the young and mages. He turned to face Marz.

"Are Ariel and Lucius still at the temple?"

"Yes they are"

"And where will you be off to?"

"Rosemarta told me to head back to the Mage wares shop and tell Kalas and Khurn what she told me. But I don't understand any of it" Grail shook his head again and began walking toward the temple again.

"Neither do I lad" Marz sighed and began walking down the street back toward the market square and from there onto Jenna`s, Allen`s, mage wares shop.

Since arriving back at the shop Kalas had been sitting at a table facing the door with his axe in his lap and his head bowed his inner turmoil thankfully not showing on his face. Allen sat at the table with him not saying anything, his eyes trained upon the door and one hand resting on his lap near his pouches. Khurn was at the door, leaning against it and listening for any one that might approach the shop. Gremelkin was upstairs visiting with and comforting his old friend. After a while of searching his own mind and heart trying to answer all of his questions on his own Kalas gave up and rose from the table, placing his axe upon his back as he did so.

"I think I`ll go upstairs and check on Morgen. Can the two of you handle things here?"

"We will be fine brother go ahead" Khurn smiled slightly.

"Thank you" Kalas turned and walked up the stairs to the old red robes room. The door was open but he knocked anyway. Morgen turned his head and smiled upon seeing Kalas standing in the door.

"Hello Kalas"

"Hello Morgen. May I come in?"

"Of course, please have a seat"

"Thank you" Kalas walked to the stool next to the bed and sat. Gremelkin was curled up on Morgens stomach and smiled at Kalas who smiled back and lifted a hand to pet him.

"How are you feeling Morgen?"

"Far better than I was that's for sure. I may not quite be my old self for a few days give or take a week but I should be fine now"

"That is good I am glad"

"Thank you but that is not the real reason you came up here is it?" Kalas chuckled, he did not have to look up to know that Morgen`s smile had become a grin.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Not really, perhaps only to me. Being a father to Rosemarta for so many years I had to learn to read people very well to cope with her ever changing and fiery moods" Morgen laughed and Kalas joined him. After a few moments Morgens expression became serious.

"Does what you want to talk to me about concern her?"

"Yes in a big way"

"I see, Gremelkin I wonder if you might leave us for a while"

"Alright" the old ginger cat stood up, leaped onto the floor and walked out of the room without another word. Morgen smiled slightly then turned his head so that he was gazing at the ceiling.

"Whenever you are ready Kalas, I`m listening" Kalas nodded and took a breath before beginning.

"You are aware of how I feel about her are you not Morgen?" the old red robe nodded.

"Yes I am aware. I saw the way you looked at her, the way you held her hand and how you called her by name after the battle with the elementals"

"And you are probably wondering what a beautiful woman like her could see in a monster like me"

"Monster?" Morgen turned his head to look at Kalas. "No Kalas I can confidently say that that thought never once crossed my mind and I can assure you that it never crossed Rosemarta`s either"

"I`m not so sure"

"You doubt how she feels about you?"

"I do not want to but….she has kissed me but only when…" Kalas`s voice trailed off as if he did not know quite how to explain.

"Only when what?" Kalas was silent for a long while thinking on how best to explain the magic of his axe and how it could now change him.

"Do you remember my axe Morgen?"

"Of course though I do not need to since I can see it"

"Last you saw it was not the blade steel?"

"Yes"

"Look at it now, closely" Morgen did look at first he did not know what Kalas was talking about but then, the way the light caught it now…

"Crystal?"

"Yes it became like that after Mesai`s death and I accepted the gift that he had left to me. Whenever Rose and I are alone the axe can make me human"

"I see…well that is quite the power and quite the gift I must say. And you think the axes new ability is the only reason that Rosemarta loves you?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. She gets so angry sometimes and that anger she sometimes directs at people she cares about like she cannot control it" at this Morgen began to laugh and Kalas looked upon him questionably.

"I am sorry Kalas forgive me I do not mean to laugh and I know that I should not but even you must admit that hearing one of your kind talking about controlling ones temper is rather amusing" the old red robe fought to quiet his laughter and once he had succeeded he turned his head to look at Kalas once more. "In all seriousness now if you were Rosemarta would you not be angry? To find out that you are not human and never were, to know that your parents were murdered not by bandits but by the very man that took you in and then too learn you were nothing but an experiment to him that you were lied to your whole life? I know that I would be angry and I do think that you would be too" when Kalas didn't respond Morgen continued, shifting back to the original problem. "That axe was not magic when you first met her was it?"

"Yes it was don't you remember? When I went near her it began to glow"

"Yes but it did not have the ability to change you did it?"

"No your right"

"Mesai was still alive after the battle with the elementals so it did not have the ability to change you then either. She was in love with you long before the axe acquired this new magic. I could see it and I am certain that you could too" a small smile crept across Kalas`s lips.

"She took a dagger for me you know. She leaped right out in front of me and took it in the back so save me. If that isn't saying it I don't know what is" Morgen nodded.

"That's right she saved your life at the risk of her own and yet you still doubt her feelings for you?" Kalas laughed lightly and took hold of one of Morgen`s hands.

"Thank you my friend. I knew that you could help me. You are wise Morgen" inwardly Morgen laughed at himself for he did not feel deserving of such praise but outwardly he smiled and warmly grasped Kalas`s hand.

"You`re welcome. I will always be here to listen, just you remember that"

"I shall" Kalas`s smile became a grin.

Arriving at the door of the shop Marz stood motionless with his head bowed. _Gods, what am I going to tell them?_ He thought as he continued to stand just outside the door. There was no easy way to tell them what had happened no way to really explain he would just tell it as it had happened and pray that they would be satisfied with it for now. At last he raised a hand to knock upon the door.

"Who`s there?" asked a voice from the other side, it was Khurn.

"Khurn? Its Marz open the door" the door eased open a crack and Khurn looked out into the street. Seeing that it had indeed been Marz that had spoken he smiled and opened wide the door for him.

"Come on in brother" Marz nodded and walked silently past Khurn to take the chair that Kalas had vacated. Khurn closed the door and leaned against it as he turned to face his brother in law. "Any news of Mara and Jarrin?"

"Yes but nothing that makes any sense. Where is Kalas?"

"Upstairs with Morgen. What happened brother?"

"When we got to the temple to pay a call on this so called priest Rosemarta told me to wait outside so I did with my ear pressed to the door as you can imagine. When it sounded like they were getting nowhere I stormed in and threatened to kill him if he didn't tell me where they were. Just then Lucius came in and convinced me to put him down. He asked Rosemarta to persuade him. She stepped really close to him, I don't know what she said but whatever it was he went as white as a ghost and broke out in a sweat. He said something to her and she stepped away from him. She said she had all she needed to know, that she knew where Mara and Jarrin where and that she would get them back. When I asked her what he had said she said she couldn't tell me because then I would follow her and we would both be in danger. Whatever the hell that meant"

"She is trying to protect you Marz" this from Gremelkin as he descended the stairs and leaped up into his old friends lap. "If she knows where they are we have to trust that she will do as she said she would"

"That's right brother. We have no choice but to trust her. You do trust her don't you brother?" Marz sighed and nodded.

"I do, but you know somehow I cannot help feeling that this is my fault"

"Why do you say that brother?"

"If I had been here perhaps none of this would have happened"

"You had no way of knowing"

"I should have. I could have protected them"

"Chances are more likely that you would have shared their fate my friend. Do not blame yourself for what you could not control" Khurn nodded and a small smile touched Marz`s lips as he pet Gremelkin. A few moments' later footsteps were heard upon the stairs. It was Kalas. Upon seeing Marz he smiled.

"I thought I heard your voice brother. What news?" Marz repeated what he had just told Khurn and waited silently for Kalas`s reaction.

"Did she say nothing else brother?"

"Not to me but when Grail asked her where she was going she said that she must go alone. Then she vanished"

"I see" Kalas fell silent for a while thinking on all that his brother in law had said. When he spoke again he turned toward the stairs. "Come with me brother" Marz looked to Khurn who shrugged and watched as Gremelkin climbed from his lap so he could stand and follow Kalas up the stairs.

"Marz my friend how good to see you" said Morgen as the two Minotaur's entered his room.

"Hello Morgen"

"Tell him what you just told me Marz about what Rose said to you and Grail" Marz complied and at the end of it Morgen looked upon them both questionably.

"And neither one of you can hazard a guess as to where she has gone?"

"None"

"Should we?"

"Gods the two of you amaze me. I wasn't even there and I already know where she is"

"Oh really well why don't you enlighten us then?"

"Think about it. Where is the one place in this city that no one would ever think nor dare to look for them? The only place that only Rosy can go safely" the two Minotaur's looked at one another and were silent for a moment. Kalas`s eyes wandered to the window as it dawned on him.

"The Tower"

"Bingo"

"Damn it"

"Is there no way for us to follow her?"

"If you wish to venture there after dark be my guest. I say that we trust her and wait. If she has not returned by morning then we can worry and think on the best course of action" Kalas nodded.

"I agree"

"As do I"

"Good now if the two of you don't mind I find myself feeling rather tired" Kalas smiled and looked at Morgen.

"Of course good night Morgen. Come brother we should get some sleep our selves" the two Minotaur departed from Morgens room. Marz went down stairs to relive Khurn of his post at the door while Kalas picked out a spot in the hallway to sleep. Allen was already asleep in his room and Khurn was soon slumbering in his chair.

"I really hope you know what you are doing Princess" whispered Marz as Gremelkin curled up on the table and rested his head upon his paws. "For all of our sakes"

This part of the city was silent and dark. Not even the rats ventured here. So it would have seemed odd to anyone who might have been, but was not, there to witness it that a black robe would suddenly appear right in the middle of it and begin to walk toward the Tower. Well perhaps not so odd for the scene did seem rather fitting and familiar. Rosemarta approached the Shoikan grove without so much as flinching for it held no fear for her. As she neared the gate it opened as if it were welcoming her. Much had changed it seemed since the two former masters of the Tower had abandoned it. However the main door was where the welcome ended for it remained locked against her. A strange smile curled her lips as she spoke the words of magic and appeared upon the other side of the door right in the middle of the stair case that ran the length of the Tower. Thinking it unlikely that Mara and Jarrin would be held above Rosemarta turned right and continued down into the deepest reaches of the Tower.

It did not take long for the darkness to become a problem and soon she found herself feeling her way down. The stairway suddenly stopped at a landing, at the end of which was a door. This was strange for she remembered no such landing in the Tower of Wayreth but she supposed this Towers former master might have added it. She opened the door and beyond was darkness. She took a step and the resulting crunch sent shivers up her spine. She hugged the wall and walked around the outside of the large chamber. She remembered the stories now and knew exactly where she was. The chamber of the Live Ones, not so live anymore. She felt herself come to another door and felt for the knob, quickly opening it once she had. Beyond this door the stairs down continued. Rosemarta took a breath and used her hand again to guide her steps. From this point on the Tower was almost identical to the one at Wayreth.

At last she came to the catacombs the largest level of the Tower as it spread underground beyond the foundation of the Tower above. This was it, nowhere else to go except for the Cells. If they were not down here then,

"Rosemarta?"

"Mara, is that you?"

"Yes"

"Oh thank the gods. Is Jarrin with you?"

"Yes Rosemarta I`m here" answered Jarrin before his mother had a chance. It was still pitch dark so Rosemarta used the sound of their voices to guide her.

"I`ve come to get you out of here. Just hold on. Are either of you injured?"

"Oh they`re just fine it's you that has trouble" a strange voice spoke in the dark very close at hand. The sound of a solid object cutting through the air came next followed by a thwack. Pain burst in the back of Rosemarta`s head causing stars to dance before her eyes. A knee came up into her stomach doubling her over. Another whack from her attackers' staff drove her face down onto the cold stone. She groaned and attempted to stand. A boot connected with the side of her head, cracking if not breaking her jaw. More stars, two voices calling her name, then darkness and with it silence.

Ariel woke, without any recollection of having fallen asleep, in a room that she did not recognize. Lucius was at her bed side with one of her hands in his and his head bowed, resting upon the bed. What had happened the other night? She placed a hand to her forehead as she tried to remember. She remembered confronting Hamel with Rosemarta and Marz then…..a few more moments of struggle and suddenly it all came rushing back to her like a wave, no more like a bad dream.

"What are you going to do to me?" Hamel had asked, still against the wall where Marz had left him, seemingly unable to move and rather pale.

"We will place you under arrest for impersonating a High Priest and take you back to Solace for trial and sentencing by the Order. What will happen after ward I cannot" Lucius had stopped speaking abruptly as a bone crushing chill entered the room. Whatever remaining pigment Hamel had had left him then as a ghostly white and translucent arm wrapped around his shoulders. All watched horror stricken as an icy blue blade removed the false priests head from his shoulders. Hamel`s body fell to the ground as the body of the undead assassin emerged from the wall.

"What a pity that you outlived your usefulness so soon Hamel" its voice was as hollow and cold as an empty grave. It had then turned its cold lifeless eyes upon them. "You however shall be useful" she remembered the cold that should have meant her death as the undead took hold of her and spirited her away from the chamber and from Lucius. She did not know where she had been taken only that it was cold terribly cold. She remembered asking why she had been brought there but had received no answer, she might have had she actually been able to ask but she doubted it. She remembered the happiness that had flooded her heart when she had felt Lucius, Grail and the other Paladins so close. It was the shape shifters Kalowen, Piper, and Ty ran that had saved her. They had guided Lucius to her and made it safe for him to reach her. She remembered this only because they were impossible to forget. She remembered feeling very close to death and fearing as Lucius took her in his arms that this would be the last time she ever saw him. She had tried to speak to him, to tell him that she loved him but that was when everything became a blank once more.

This room was probably in an Inn somewhere in Palanthas. She felt tired and was not sure that she would be able to move from the bed on her own but she was alive and right now that was all she cared about. Tears filled her eyes suddenly and she wept silently so as not to wake Lucius. Ten minutes passed before the elf roused himself from sleep. Seeing Ariel awake and clasped her hand with both of his own.

"You`re awake, thank Mishkal"

"Where are we?"

"Palanthas"

"Last night?"

"A nightmare do not speak of it" tears filled his eyes as he bowed his head once more and rested it upon her shoulder. "I thought that you were dead. I have never been so afraid in my life. I love you so much" quiet sobs broke free from him and Ariel squeezed his hand in an attempt to comfort him.

"I want to go home Lucius"

"As do I" Lucius lifted his head and forced a smile. "Once we have eaten we will go to the mage wears shop and we will all go home together. Do you think you will be well enough to stand?"

"I`m not sure. I may need your help" she smiled at him genuinely and he returned it before leaning forward to kiss her.

Sometime during the night Grail had found his way to the mage wares shop. Marz, barely a wake and ready to wake Kalas for his turn at watch, allowed the dwarf inside and instead gave the watch to him. It was an hour past breakfast when the dwarf woke to find all the others still asleep. He smiled to himself before walking into the kitchen to make up a pot of tea. While searching through the cupboards he stumbled upon a jar of bats wings and another of what looked to be tadpoles.

"Bloody mages who keeps these sorts of things in a kitchen?" once he found the tea and sugar he filled the kettle and set it to boil. It was not long after he filled the tea pot that Gremelkin entered the kitchen from where he had been sleeping upon the table.

"Have a care dwarf. You wouldn't want to put lizard's teeth in your tea instead of sugar now would you?" Grail snorted but lifted the sugar pot up for closer inspection anyway. Gremelkin laughed as he leaped up onto the kitchen table to join the dwarf. Marz was the next up. He poured himself a cup of tea and sat to wait for the others with Grail and Gremelkin.

"Did not happen to see Rosemarta last night did you Marz?" asked Gremelkin.

"No after I let Grail in I fell asleep"

"You mean to tell me Rosemarta hasn't come back?" asked Grail his tea now forgotten and worry plain upon his face.

"She has been gone all night it seems" a knock came to the door then and all three froze. The knock did not come again. Marz rose from the table and retrieved his scythe from where he had left it against the wall. He stood before the door and listened. He heard only silence and slowly placed one hand upon the knob. He opened the door and saw no one, only a small pouch left upon the step. He leaned out cautiously, picked up the pouch, and quickly retreated closing the door again as he did so.

"Was there anyone there Marz?"

"No only this" while saying this Marz opened the pouch and reached a hand in to retrieve its contents. His fingers were met by something warm and sticky. He removed his hand to find his finger tips spotted with fresh blood. He upturned the pouch and dumped its contents onto the table. Grail and Gremelkin both got to their feet and Marz shook his head.

"Dear gods" a lock of blue tipped raven hair and a piece of glass stained with blood were the two most gruesome items. The third was a small folded piece of paper, which Marz picked up and unfolded. H read aloud.

Come to the tower or I send her back to you piece by piece. There are two among you who know that I am not bluffing.

Marz growled and crumpled the letter, tossing it back on to the table. Moon had joined them at some point without any of them noticing and was now inspecting the hair and bloodied glass.

"These didn't come from a dead woman so we can take comfort in that"

"Comfort?"

"He isn't carving up her corpse"

"Oh yes that's very comforting"

"What`s going on?" all turned to see Kalas and Khurn standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Marz picked up the piece of paper and handed it to Kalas.

"He says that there are two among us who know he is not bluffing. What does he mean?" asked Marz as he carefully watched the faces of the brothers.

"Do you recognize this writing my brother?" asked Kalas as he handed the paper to Khurn so he could take a closer look at it. Khurn nodded.

"Yes, but Kalas I thought"

"So did I"

"What are you talking about? Do you know who has Rosemarta?" Kalas turned to face Marz.

"Yes brother we do. His name is Galadar. He is a powerful black robed mage and at one time we were allied with him. When he became too greedy we left his service"

"Why were you allied with him in the first place lads? Surly being a black robe must have told you right off that he would be up to no good"

"Rose is a black robe Grail so what does that do to that theory?" the old dwarf was silent for a while then nodded.

"True enough Kalas"

"So he has taken Rosemarta to get at the two of you is that what you are saying?"

"Yes, somehow he must have found out her importance to us, to me. It is a trap but we have to choice but to go and try to save her"

"But where is she lads?"

"The Tower"

"I was afraid you would say that" the old dwarf sighed.

"It also raises two questions. How are we supposed to pass the Shoiken Grove? And how do we know what we are up against?"

"You could always ask Morgen he should know something about the Tower and what you might run into" this from Gremelkin, his one eye fixed upon the lock of Rosemarta`s hair.

"A good idea my friend" Kalas turned and started up the stairs, passing Allen on the way. Arriving at Morgens room he knocked upon the open door. "Morgen? Are you awake?"

"Yes Kalas, come in"

"I was wondering what you could tell me about the Tower of High Sorcery" while saying this Kalas took a seat in the stool at Morgen`s bed side.

"So you are going to rescue her then?"

"Yes, my brother, Marz, and Grail shall be going with me. How do we pass the grove? And what foes are we likely to encounter?"

"The groves purpose is to keep all non mages out but if you carried magical items with you that might help dull its power. Inside the Tower nothing lives except for wraiths. Your best and only defiance against them is light. Ask Allen to give you some talismans and anything else that might provide a suitable amount of light toward them off"

"Thank you my friend"

"Good luck to you Kalas" Kalas smiled and placed a hand upon the old red robes shoulder before standing and departing from the room. Downstairs Allen was busying himself with tidying up the shop.

"I need a favor of you my young friend"

"What is it Kalas?"

"We are going to the Tower to rescue Rosemarta. Morgen has told me that you might have some items to assist us in passing the grove and the wraiths that guard it" Allen smiled.

"Wait here Kalas I believe that I have a few such items that will be perfect" he turned and vanished into the storeroom.

"Would it be alright if I came along with you Kalas? I would like to see this Tower for myself" this from Moon who still stood next to the kitchen table.

"Yes you may come along. We will need all the help we can get"

"Isn`t that the gods accursed truth"

"You do not have to come if you do not wish to Grail"

"Don't be ridiculous this is Rosemarta we are talking about of course I`ll go"

"I wonder what might have happened to Mara and Jarrin" this from Marz, his eyes clouded with worry. Khurn placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"They will be alright my brother. Galadar will not have harmed them"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because that is the way that Galadar works. He will not have harmed them because now that he has Rosemarta he does not need them anymore. Why harm or kill them when it will only cause him unneeded problems. He only wants Khurn and I, not you brother"

"I see" Marz nodded and said no more. Allen returned then with a wooden box and a few torches under one arm.

"Here we are Kalas" while saying this Allen opened the lid of the box to revile a collection of tear shaped glass medallions. "These should allow you to pass safely through the grove and provide light to ward off the wraiths but their power is limited so put them on only when you are about to use them. These torches will light once you enter the tower. The light they produce should protect you and the flame won't go out even if you drop them"

"These will do very well. Thank you Allen" the young red robe smiled and nodded as Kalas handed out the medallions and torches.

"I shall stay here with Morgen just you make sure to bring Rosemarta back safe" this from Gremelkin as he looked to Kalas who nodded firmly.

"We will Gremelkin I promise you that"

"Let's be on our way then" while saying this Grail hefted his hammer and walked toward the door. The others followed him. Once outside Kalas and Khurn took the lead with Grail and Moon following and Marz bringing up the rear.

"So what is it about this grove that makes it so frightening and hard to get through? I mean it's just a group of trees isn't it?" this from Moon who was now sitting upon Kalas`s shoulder in the shape of a dove.

"At first glance it's just a grove like any other but the Shoiken Grove is designed to keep all non magic users out"

"But how does it do that? Do the trees come alive or something?" Kalas chuckled.

"No the trees don't come alive it's just the feeling of intense fear that they instill upon all that dare to near it"

"Its cursed is what it is. Meant to keep non mages out. Because of that getting out won't be a problem but getting in that's another story" this from Marz as he absently turned his scythe in his hands.

"I still don't see how trees can have such power and why create the grove in the first place?" Marz sighed and explained the story of the Tower and its curse.

"Since then the Tower has had only one true master, Raistlin Majere. Dalamar was never its master and as far as I know no longer pretends at it anymore. Neither of them removed the grove nor tampered with its magic. If you still doubt Moon you shall see for yourself soon enough" by this time they had come within site of the grove.

"Remember what Allen said don't put the medallions on until we reach the grove and save the torches for when we get inside" all nodded and continued on. Moon changed into a mouse and scurried to hide beneath Kalas`s tunic. As they neared the grove all began to feel its affect upon them and it grew ever stronger when they set foot within its boundary but they had no choice but to press on. "Is everyone alright?"

"I am fine brother" said Khurn

"As am I"

"Grail?"

"Yes I`m fine too let's just hurry and get out of here" grumbled Grail as he stopped after the brothers. Reaching the door of the tower at last Kalas stopped to distribute the torches.

"Now stay close together. Galadar may try to separate us" all nodded their agreement once more and followed Kalas inside and down the stairs beyond. _I am coming Rose. Just hold on. _

Rosemarta woke to find herself chained to the stone wall of the tower. The air here was heavy so this chamber was probably only one or two floors above the Catacombs in the lowest level of the Tower. Seeing the chains upon the wall she realized that in fact this chamber must be farther down. This room was a part of the cells.

"So you are awake now good"

"Who are you?"

"And impatient too. Sorry but I can't answer that question just yet. It would spoil the surprise"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Ah now there is a question I can answer. Revenge, I wish I had some grander purpose but in the end it is simple revenge. Your two minotaur friends wronged me greatly in the past now I am returning the favor"

"Why did you take Mara and Jarrin?"

"I didn't that imbecile Hamel did. I merely offered the tower as a containment area for his so called unwanted elements that's all. And I knew that they would lure you here and then Kalas and Khurn would follow"

"No they won't! They won't come!"

"Oh but they will and you know it. In fact they are here right now with that silver smith and a dwarf"

"No, why?"

"For you of course. I am going to enjoy ripping you apart in front of his eyes but before that" there was the sound of a dagger being drawn. "Let's make sure that when he gets here he is angry enough to want to kill me" Rosemarta felt and heard the cold steel of the dagger rip through the front of her robes, exposing her body for her captor to see. "Yes I think that should do it. You bruise very nicely" a hand caressed the bruised side of her face then squeezed. Rosemarta bit back a cry and blinked back tears. _Kalas say away. _

"Kalas do you think that Mara and Jarrin may be elsewhere? Separate from Rosemarta?"

"That is possible brother"

"Then should we not split up to try to find them?"

"We all know how worried you are about them lad but separating would not be a good idea and it would play right into this bastards hands"

"Grail is right my brother. We will find them I promise you" Marz nodded and continued following his brothers in law and Grail.

"Rosemarta could have avoided capture easily you know if only she would use her other powers. The sooner she accepts them the better" this from Moon who remained hidden upon Kalas.

"She did use her other powers once when she was very angry. She did not mean to use them and she almost killed me. That scared her a great deal. She will not use them again"

"That is why she must use them though. To gain control of them. Why do you think we have been trying to draw them out of her?"

"Do not press her too hard Moon. She is a true arch mage now and she knows that but these new powers….you must let her use them in her own time"

"Let us hope that own time is today because she may need them" Kalas nodded but said nothing further on the mater. As they continued on time began to lose all meaning if anyone had asked how long they had been searching none of them could have given an accurate answer. They passed through the chamber of the Live Ones as quickly as they could manage and sound after arrived in the catacombs.

"It will take us forever to find them down here" said Marz, despair setting in as he beheld the vastness of the catacombs.

"Do not lose heart brother. I said that we would find them and we"

"Kalas? Kalas is that you?"

"Mara?"

"Yes"

"Oh thank the gods. Yes it is Kalas; I have Khurn and Marz with me also. Is Jarrin with you?"

"Yes Uncle I am here"

"Alright hold on we are coming. Can you see our torches?"

"Yes, just keep walking to your left you will find us"

"Alright" Kalas and the others did as Mara instructed and soon they found the two of them bound and leaning against one of the stone caskets. Marz dropped his torch and dashed forward to embrace the two of them.

"Praise be to Sargonnas"

"Lets get them lose" this from Khurn as he began cutting Jarrins ropes. Marz nodded and set to work upon Maras bonds. Once both were free Marz embraced them once more.

"Father you need to find Rosemarta. She is in trouble she was captured trying to save us"

"We will find her lad don't worry but right now I think we should" before Grail could finish an enormous slab of stone slid down from above separating Kalas and Khurn from the others.

"Do not worry about us. Get Mara and Jarrin out. We will" Kalas`s voice cut off abruptly and Grail stood mutely staring at the stone wall. Marzs voice broke the silence.

"Sir Grail I know that it is a terrible thing I ask for you to leave Kalas and Khurn behind but I, we, will need your help to escape this Tower safely. They will return safely. We must have faith in them" Grail was silent for long moments more before finally nodding and turning to face Marz and his family.

"Lets go then before something else happens" Marz nodded and just as they reached the stairs again another stone slab fell to block their way.

"Gods I`ve had enough of this!"

"I couldn't agree more" Marz removed his arms from around his wife and son to take hold of his scythe. Grail griped his axe and charged, shouting the name of Roarx. Marz called upon Sargonnas and followed after the dwarf. The two warriors struck the stone at the same time and it shattered as if it had been made of glass. Grail side glanced at Marz and smiled slightly.

"Well done"

"You too" Marz placed his scythe back upon his back and took hold of Mara`s hand. "Now let's go" Grail nodded and led the way up the stairs, torch in one hand and axe in the other. As they made their way out of the Tower, the flames of the torch now more than the amulets keeping the wraiths at bay, Grail thought of Rosemarta in the hopes that his thoughts would reach her. _"I know that you can hear me lass, or at least I hope that you can. You need to stop limiting yourself because you are afraid. Kalas and Khurn need you now. You are more than human and you can save them all you have to do is let go" _

Deep in the cells Rosemarta did hear Grails voice as it filtered into her mind. A faint smile crossed her lips and she shook her head weakly. _"I am sorry Grail but I cannot. I am an arch mage. I will use my own magic or none at all" _

The reason the Kalas`s voice had cut off so suddenly had been that the floor had suddenly slanted beneath his feet sending him and Khurn sliding rapidly down, for how far or how long neither of them could say but when they finally came to a stop they were in the cells of the Tower. They knew this only because of what Rosemarta had told them about the makeup of the Towers.

"Are you alright Khurn?" asked Kalas as he moved to his feet, picking up one of the torches that had remained lit all the way down, just as Allen said it would.

"Yes I believe so. How about you?"

"I`m fine but there is nowhere else to go from here so this must be where Rose is"

"Lets continue on then brother" Kalas nodded and led the way down a narrow hall lined with cells. Dim light shown from a chamber at the end of the hall, the door upon it was ajar and made of thick wood banded with iron. The chambers purpose was a mystery and its answer was one that neither of the brothers cared to know, for it would not make the slightest difference to what they had come here to do. Kalas tightened his grip upon his axe and continued onward. Kalas placed his shoulder upon the door and pushed it open the rest of the way. The source of the light went out and they were dependent upon the torches once more. Kalas inched is way into the chamber. The light from his torch fell upon Rosemarta, chained to the wall with the front of her robes slashed open and her face badly bruised.

"Rose?" she looked up at him and smiled faintly, the smile was soon to vanish replaced with regret, and fear. Kalas and Khurn halted in their tracks when suddenly their torches went out, something that could only have been possible if,

"How nice of you to join us" spoke a voice from the dark scarce moments before heavily armed figures fell upon Kalas and Khurn disarming them and rendering them both unconscious? Rosemarta groaned and shook her head. _Why? Why did you come here? _

Arriving at the mage wear shop Ariel and Lucius knocked upon the door. When Allen opened the door he smiled at them, but it did nothing to hide the worry in his eyes nor upon his face.

"Good morning Lady Ariel, Sir Lucius"

"Morning Allen, are the others awake?"

"They are but…"

"Oh gods what's happened?"

"Nothing it's just that…they are not here"

"Not here? Why?"

"Where is Morgen? Is he alright?"

"Master Morgen is fine Lady Ariel. You may see for yourself" Ariel nodded and walked past Allen into the shop and up the stairs to Morgen's room. Lucius followed in slowly after her but did not follow her up the stairs instead he turned to face Allen.

"Master Morgen is alright isn't he?"

"Yes sir Lucius I promise you"

"Then where are the others?" Allen hesitated for a moment then sighed and took a seat at his desk.

"You had better sit down sir Lucius. I will tell you where they have gone"

Ariel found Morgen well as Allen had said he was and when she asked him where the others had gone to the answer shocked her.

"The Tower of High Sorcery? But why?"

"To rescue Rosemarta, who was captured last night trying to do the same for Mara and Jarrin"

"Captured? By whom?"

"By a black robed mage named Galadar. Someone Kalas and Khurn both know, or once knew, according to Allen. He has a grudge against the both of them so used Rosemarta to lure them to the Tower" this from Lucius as he entered the chamber.

"Does anyone else inhabit the Tower?"

"Anyone no, anything yes, wraiths who's only weakness is light" answered Morgen, his gaze trained upon the window.

"Is there anything that we can do?"

"I would not advise it. If they are in trouble you two would only increase it by giving this Galadar two more pieces to play. All you can do if you must is go to the Tower and wait for them"

"Master Morgen is right my love. No matter how much we may wish to help them we must let them do this on their own and trust that they will make it out. We will go to the Tower and wait outside the grove for them. We will pray" Lucius placed an arm around Ariel's shoulders and she smiled.

"Very well let us go then. Thank you Master Morgen for your help and advice" Morgen smiled.

"Think nothing of it" the two bowed and departed the elderly red robes chamber without another word. Allen looked up at them and rose to his feet as they reached the door.

"They will make it back. I know that they will"

"As do we Allen" Ariel smiled over her shoulder at the younger red robe before accompanying Lucius out into the street and closing the door of the shop behind them.

Kalas woke chained to the wall, his head buzzing as if an entire swarm of bees had built a hive in it.

"Wake at last, good. Take a look around you Kalas, tell me if this scene looks familiar to you" Kalas lifted his head and blinked in the sudden brightness of the torchlight. He blinked a few times and waited for his eye sight to adjust. He was in the same chamber as before. His weapons, along with his brothers' weapons and Rosemarta's staff lay in a heap in the center of the floor. Rosemarta was still chained and now Khurn was also. From his position Kalas could see the both of them clearly; he could also see the masked and armed guards standing to either side of them with their swords drawn. He also saw Galadar, standing in the center of it all with the cowl of his robes down to show his face, a face that would have been better suited to a trained and battle hardened warrior rather than a mage.

"Oh gods"

"Indeed. I remembered what you told me all those years ago about your dreams and the effect they could have and often did have upon you and your life. So I decided to use that bit of information, combined with my own powers, to fashion some dreams for you, almost exactly like this"

"You bastard Galadar!"

"Oh dear you had better speak more respectfully to me than that. Otherwise I might forget myself and not even give you the benefit of the choice that you know is coming. But first" Galadar turned his fiery eyes upon Rosemarta, who quickly averted her eyes to avoid meeting his gaze. Galadar advanced toward her with a cruel smile upon his face. He leaned over her and placed one hand upon the wall to steady himself as he looked down upon her. "You have very good taste monster. A little high spirited but unquestionably lovely. I may just have to take her right here in front of you" Galadar sneered and placed his free hand upon Rosemarta's throat. She flinched as his touch and tried to pull away but he moved closer, pressing her against the wall so all she could do was curse as his hand moved down to her chest, caressing her left breast before continuing down over her stomach, his thumb brushing over her womanhood before his hand came to rest upon her hip, caressing and stroking as he breathed in the smell of her hair. Kalas growled and strained against his chains causing them to rattle upon the stone. Galadar chuckled then suddenly reeled back, crying out in pain and clutching his hand.

"Lousy bitch!" hissed the male black robe as he continued rubbing his hand. For a moment Kalas was puzzled then he suddenly remembered Moon who, still in the form of a mouse, had peeked out of his tunic to stop Galadar the only way she could think of. _Thank you Moon _the mouse looked up at him and winked before disappearing again.

"Enough of this!" Galadar growled as he straightened, still nursing his burned hand. "It is time for you to choose creature! You took something very special from me so now I shall do the same to you. Chose now which one lives and which one dies. Be quick else I shall chose for you" the armed guards to either side of Khurn and Rosemarta raised their blades in preparation for the execution they would soon carry out. Kalas looked fearfully between Rosemarta and Khurn. This he remembered from the dream only too well and he prayed that it would not happen as he had seen it. Khurn and Rosemarta remembered this part of the dream to and exchanged glances both trying desperately to think of some way out. Rosemarta saw Dragons Breath upon the floor and remembered how she had been able to summon the axe before. Perhaps she could do the same with the staff if she concentrated. As it was the only plan she had it had to work. She closed her eyes and reached out toward the staff with her right hand and forced everything else out of her mind. This needed to work it was the only way.

_"No Rosemarta. There is another and you know it" _Moons voice? But where? How? Rosemarta shook her head and quickly fought to regain it.

_"No Moon, I will not let it take hold of me again. I will use my own magic or none at all" _

By this time Grail and the others had made it out of the Tower and were now making their way through the grove. As expected leaving was far easier then entering. They saw Lucius and Ariel waiting for them with relived smiled upon their faces. Those smiles faded when they realized that neither Rosemarta, Kalas, or Khurn were with them.

"Where are the others Grail?" asked Lucius.

"Still in the Tower, we got separated" Grail removed the amulet from his neck. Its light was dim, almost nonexistent. "This thing has had it so no sense in going back in after them. All we can do now is wait, as much as we may hate the idea"

"Sir Grail I know how hard it must have been for you to leave them and help us and for that I thank you" this from Marz as he offered his free hand to the old dwarf, who smiled faintly and shook his head.

"Think nothing of it lad and no 'sir' please, it's just Grail" Marz grinned, lowered his hand and bowed.

"Very well Grail. Oh and forgive me for forgetting my manners. This is my wife Mara and my son Jarrin"

"A pleasure to meet you Grail and my thanks to you also for helping my son and I"

"I could not have done otherwise lady Stonesheild"

"Just Mara please" Grail smiled and nodded.

"Marz speaks of you often Mara. If you are half as wonderful as he always claims then it would have been an inexcusable crime to not assist you and your son"

"You are very kind Grail"

"Though you say it is unneasary I feel that I must thank you also Grail" this from Jarrin from where he stood upon the other side of his father.

"You should be proud of yourself lad for protecting your mother all this time. I know that your father is" Marz nodded and placed a hand upon his sons shoulder. It was only then that he seemed to remember that Ariel and Lucius were there also.

"Excuse my bad manners once more. Mara, Jarrin may I also introduce Lady Ariel and sir Lucius"

"It is an honor" Lucius smiled as he bowed to Mara, Ariel did the same. With all the introductions now aside all turned to look at the Tower, looks of anxiety prevailing over all.

"Is there nothing that we can do?" asked Mara. Marz placed both hands upon his wife's shoulders and shook his head.

"All we can do is wait but they will be alright you'll see" Mara nodded and fell silent. The silence settled upon them all and it was a silence that the Tower itself may have envied.

"Time is running out Kalas. My patience is wearing thin. Chose or I shall do it for you and you will not like my choice"

_"Please I beg of you" _Rosemarta stretched her hand as far as she could reach and focused upon summoning her staff.

_"You can save us Rosemarta You are and arch mage. You can save us. You know that you can" _Khurns voice as he looked upon her pleadingly. Kalas swallowed his panic and his fear, remembering what had happened in his dream when he had allowed them to take over. He couldn't make this choice, it was impossible. Khurn was his brother and Rosemarta was the woman that he loved. How could he possibly condemn one of them to death?

_"Moon can you hear me?" _

_"Yes" _

_"I need you to help me communicate with Rose. Hurry" _

_"You can start any time Kalas, she will hear you"_ Kalas nodded and concentrated upon Rosemarta.

_"Rose, I know that you can hear me so listen very carefully. I know that you do not want to use your other powers. I know that they scare you but Rose you must. For Khurns sake as well as for mine" _

_"No I can't, I won't, and I can't hurt you again" _

_"Rose forget what happened that day. I am alive and that is all that matters. I still love you. Do you hear me Rose? I still love you!" _

_"I will use my own magic. Or none at all!" _Rosemarta's eyes snapped open as Dragons Breath flew into her hand.

"Arlisan!" a gout of flame shot into the face of one of the guards standing next to the female black robe. The man screamed, dropped his sword and placed both hands to his face. The flames spread and he was consumed by them. The other guard faced a kinder fate when the butt end of Rosemarta's staff smashed into his face, breaking his nose. Blinded by his own blood the man stumbled backward. One of the guards near Khurn rushed toward Rosemarta and was blinded by a flash of blue light. Before Rosemarta could all upon Dragons Breath again one of Khurns disk blades flew up to neatly remove his head from his shoulders, but it had not come from Khurn. Rosemarta turned her head to see that Kalas had somehow managed to free one of his arms, apparently he had hidden the blade well enough that the guards had not found it. The last guard raised his sword to carry out the duty given to him by his master. Blue light filled the chamber suddenly and when it cleared the last guard lay crumpled on the ground with his skull cracked open and Galadar lay upon the ground with Rosemarta standing over him, one booted foot upon his chest and the head of Dragons Breath poised above his face. For a few moments the only sound in the room was of Rosemarta's breathing.

"Well Moon what are you waiting for? Free Kalas and Khurn, I'll make sure that this one doesn't move" Moon scurried to the floor and changed back into herself before doing as she had been told. Once freed Kalas and Khurn retrieved their weapons. Khurn lowered Rose blade to Galadars throat as Kalas placed both hands upon Rosemartas shoulders and led her way from the male black robe. He looked upon her for a few moments before turning and removing Galadars cloak and placing it around her shoulders. Rosemarta leaned against Kalas and placed an arm around him, hugging him. Kalas in turn placed both of his arms around her and held her close.

"I'm sorry Kalas. I know that I should not have come alone but I didn't know. I thought that I could do this on my own. I'm sorry"

"So am I Rose" he kissed her hair. "We can talk about this more later but now we must go. Do you feel strong enough to lead us out?" Rosemarta nodded as she stepped out of Kalas's embrace.

"Yes I do"

"What about this one brother what shall we do with him?" Khurn was referring to Galadar who had not moved one inch from where he lay. Kalas turned to face him.

"What do you think Rose? Because of his indecency toward you would you wish to be the one to decide his punishment?"

"No there are ways of dealing with his sort. The Conclave has its laws. Let them take care of him. For now let us get out of here" Kalas nodded and watched as Khurn knocked Galadar unconscious before hefting him over his shoulder and rising to his feet. Moon changed herself into a bird and flew slightly ahead of Rosemarta as she began to lead the way out.

"You, your sisters and I are going to have to have a talk when we return to Solace Moon"

"We are cousins actually but very well Rosemarta"

"I for one wish to thank you Moon. Without you I wouldn't have been able to free myself in time" this from Kalas, who was following behind Rosemarta.

"No thanks needed Kalas" as they continued on Rosemarta was silent, clutching Galadar's cloak tight about her. Kalas looked upon her sadly and stepped closer to her.

"Rose if there is anything you need, now more than ever, you have but to ask it of me and I shall do it"

"That goes for me as well Rosemarta"

"Thank you, the both of you"

"You may rely on me too Rosemarta. That is if you are not angry with me for coming along" Rosemarta smiled slightly.

"No Moon I am not angry with you. In fact now I am glad that you came along" Moon gave a happy birdie cheer and flew around overhead as though spring were in the air. Rosemarta sighed and shook her head. They were nearing the main door of the Tower when suddenly a pair of disembodied eyes appeared upon the stairs before them. Others soon joined them making a total of twelve, four pairs, in all.

_"Who are you that dare to trespass here?" _Rosemarta squared her shoulders and raised her head high.

"I am Rosemarta Dasrenvair arch mage of the black robes and I command you to stand aside" there was silence as the wraiths seemed to confer amongst themselves. Kalas and Khurn exchanged nervous looks and Rosemarta remained just as she was.

_"As you command arch mage" _the four pairs of disembodied eyes bowed then vanished. Rosemarta let out a breath as if she had been holding it before continuing on. She looked over her shoulder at Galadar and sneered.

"You had best keep him out of Grails reach Khurn. Once he sees me there is no telling what he might do"

"Oh I am sure that it's nothing different from what both Kalas and I would like to do to him right now if we could Rosemarta. But don't you worry Grail wont lay a finger on him" Rosemarta nodded and turned her head forward again. When at last they reached the door of the Tower and stepped out into the brightness of the early afternoon sun Rosemarta stopped for a moment to let the fresh air fill her lungs. The others waited patiently and followed Rosemarta through the grove when she was ready. At first all they could see was mist and trees but soon the shadowed outlines of their friends became visible.

"Say your prayers Galadar" muttered Rosemarta as the pulled the male black robes cloak even closer about her. She felt tears in her eyes and made no attempt to hold them back.

"I can see them" said Lucius as he pointed toward the grove. Following Lucius`s gaze Ariel saw them too and smiled a relived smile.

"Thank the gods"

"You see? I told you they would be alright" Marz smiled and gave Mara`s shoulders a squeeze. Mara smiled also as she watched Rosemarta and her brothers emerge from the mist of the grove. However as their forms became more defined Mara was perhaps the first to notice that something was off.

"Something is wrong. Look at Rosemarta, something terrible must have happened" Grail took a few more steps toward the grove to get a better look and what he saw made his blood boil. Rosemarta was crying and the cloak she had wrapped tightly about her was not her own. The black robe that Kalas had mentioned earlier was slung over Khurns shoulder. It did not take long for all of them to guess at what had happened. Rosemarta came to a stop before the old dwarf and more tears chased each other down her cheeks. Grail lowered his hammer and gently eased Rosemarta down onto her knees so he could hug her.

"There there now lass. It`s over now he won't hurt you anymore I promise you that. Go to the mage wear shop we will take care of what needs doing here" Rosemarta nodded and rose to her feet to continue walking. Grail hefted his hammer again and turned to Marz and his family. "You had better take your family from here Marz. I will not wait to meet out justice" Marz nodded his understanding and turned to lead his wife and son away back to the mage wears shop.

"Give him one for me too Grail" the old dwarf nodded and looked to Lucius and Ariel.

"You had better leave too. My idea of justice is not the same as yours and I fear you may not have the stomach for what I have in mind" the two nodded and turned to depart without a word said between them. Suddenly Kalas stopped dead in his tracks his hands tightening around the handle of his axe. Sudden rage filled him. Rage at what Galadar had done to Rosemarta, and rage that he had been unable to stop it. All of them had seen her, could guess at what had happened, the pain and pity in their eyes was more then he could bear. Kalas turned and dragged the still unconscious Galadar from his brothers back. He threw the black robe onto the ground and swung his axe down as hard as he could, neatly severing Galadar`s head from his body. The deed done Kalas turned again placed a hand upon his brothers' shoulder and continued walking. Grail was waiting for them. The old dwarf looked up at Kalas and nodded.

"Well done lad but I am not through with him yet, not by a long shot. Go to Rosemarta she needs you" Kalas nodded and began walking with Khurn following behind him. Grail waited till he could no longer see either of the brothers before placing his hammer upon his back and striding forward into the grove to retrieve Galadar`s head. "There is no paradise waiting for you. For your crimes you deserve to suffer eternally and I will ensure that you do" the old dwarf closed his eyes and called upon the power of Roarx to perform a forbidden rite. He called forth Galadars soul and ensnared it to the grove and the dread spirits that inhabited it. Grail tossed the black robes head deep into the grove and watched as his soul followed after it only to be dragged down into the cursed earth by writhing spirits not unlike the wraiths that inhabited the Tower itself. The old dwarf turned from the gruesome sight before its completion and began walking back down the street; the Boars Head was his destination.

Rosemarta had not walked far and she had heard the wet thunk as Kalas`s axe brought an end to Galadars life. A shudder passed through her for it was a horrible fate. She felt no pity or remorse for him however, how could she? She lifted a hand to wipe away more tears as she continued walking. Kalas soon caught up with her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"I am sorry my Rose forgive me. But when I saw their faces…I couldn't control myself. Now I am a murderer"

"No Kalas you are not. I understand why you did it and will not hold it against you and neither will the others"

"What a nightmare all of this has been. You having to deal with being abused and molested and I killed an unarmed man while he was still unconscious. I cannot wait to leave this accursed city"

"One good thing came out of all of this. Mara and Jarrin are safe and Marz is here with them where he belongs" Kalas nodded.

"Yes that is a good thing" his voice was flat and showed no sign of having been comforted. Rosemarta leaned against him and tried to ease his troubled heart. Kalas looked down at her, her face battered and still clutching Galadars cloak close about her. He sighed.

"I would have stopped him if I could you know that don't you?" Rosemarta nodded.

"Yes I know"

"If I had broken free he would have killed you and Khurn without a second thought"

"I know. Thank the gods that Moon was with you otherwise he would have done far worse and despite all that happened. I if you had not come I would have been dead by now. Thank you"

"Even knowing what would happen I could not have done otherwise and left you in his hands. There is no need to thank me my Rose. I am just happy that you are safe now" he hugged her and she smiled slightly.

Arriving at the mage were shop they found the others, save for Khurn, who was behind them, and Grail waiting for them. Rosemarta`s eyes scanned their faces then fell to the floor. Mara stepped forward to embrace her.

"Come on upstairs Rosemarta. I`ll patch your robe up for you" Rosemarta nodded wordlessly and started up the stairs. She stopped and turned to look at Allen.

"Is there another room that I may use?"

"Yes Lady Jenna`s old room. It will be on your left hand side when you reach master Morgen`s room"

"Thank you Allen" she smiled at him and continued up the stairs. Reaching Jenna's old room she closed the door behind her and took a seat upon the bed to wait for Mara. In the passing of perhaps ten minutes the female Minotaur entered the room with a spool of black thread, a sewing needle and a blanket in hand. Rosemarta rose from the bed to remove Galadars cloak and her ripped robes. Mara took the cloak and tossed it into a corner before handing Rosemarta the blanket which she swiftly wrapped around herself before sitting back down upon the bed. Mara took the seat from the desk and sat to begin mending Rosemartas robes. The two were silent for a long span of time neither seeming to have anything to say. A small smile tugged at Maras lips as she continued to work.

"I see that you and my brother have become rather close. Do you love him?"

"With all my heart Mara"

"I am glad. It is about time that he opened up his heart and allowed himself to love again. I am glad that he chose you and I wish the both of you all the happiness in the world"

"Thank you Mara" a silence fell between them again and once more Mara was the one to break it.

"Will you be alright Rosemarta?"

"So long as I have Kalas with me yes but I have been through far worse than this Mara believe me"

"I do and I do not expect for you to wish to talk about it. Marz was very worried about you when you stopped coming to see us"

"I know and I am sorry"

"No need, I am just glad to know that you are well and I am sure that Marz was overjoyed when he found you "

"That he was Mara, as I was when I saw him waiting at the Inn of the Last Home"

"You have found a home in Solace?"

"Yes, a home and I have my own shop now"

"I remember Marz saying as much in the last letter he sent to me before….well before recent events"

"He will never leave your side again Mara if you allow him to come home. He is waiting for you to tell him that he may stay" Mara nodded.

"I know and I fully intend to tell him so I promise you" while saying this Mara cut and tied off the end of the thread and held the robe up for inspection. "That should hold for a while, till you can send for new ones of course"

"Thank you Mara"

"None needed" Mara smiled widely. A knock came to the door then.

"Rosemarta? It's me lass may I come in?" Mara rose to her feet.

"Hold on a moment she isn't decent" Mara handed Rosemarta her robe. "I`ll go now and give you some privacy we can talk more later" she embraced Rosemarta before departing from the room. Grail was out in the hall waiting. "Give her a few moment to get dressed then you may go in" Grail nodded and watched Mara as she departed downstairs.

"You can come in now Grail" called Rosemarta from where she still sat upon the bed with the blanket beside her and wearing her newly mended robes. Grail entered the room and walked over to stand before her, taking one of her hands in both of his.

"Are you alright?"

"I am better then I was, thank you"

"That's good. It will take a while for you to get over this lass but know that I`m here for you the same as Kalas and whatever you need we shall see to it" Rosemarta nodded and smiled. The old dwarf returned her smile and patted her hand. "The others are down stairs talking about going back to Solace"

"I cannot leave yet I have some unfinished business yet to attend to at the Library"

"I see" Grail was silent for a few moments. When he spoke again it was as if he were speaking to his own daughter. "I would like to go with Lucius and Ariel but if you wish for me to stay I shall" sudden tears filled Rosemartas eyes as she placed her arms around Grail and hugged him.

"I love Kalas with all my heart but as much as I need him I love and need you too" Grail returned her embrace and stroked her hair.

"Very well then lass I shall stay. I will go and tell the others. Come down when you are ready" Rosemarta nodded and removed her arms from around the old dwarf to wipe her eyes. He smiled at her and patted one of her hands again before departing from the room and walking downstairs where the others were still waiting. "I cannot leave her like this so I shall be staying for the time being" Lucius nodded.

"Very well Grail we understand but hurry back or you may miss the wedding"

"I will be back in time don't worry"

"As will we all" put in Khurn. A few moments later Rosemarta came down stairs, followed my Morgen, who was held between Marz and Jarrin. Upon seeing the elderly red robe Allen sprang from his chair.

"You shouldn't be up Master Morgen you need rest"

"Calm yourself Allen I feel fine. Thanks to the lady Ariel a simple thing like walking down the stairs won't kill me anymore"

"Just be sure not to over exert yourself too soon. I do not want to have to come back here any time soon" Morgen smiled at Ariel and nodded as Marz helped him into a chair.

"I understand. Don't worry I shall take it easy" Ariel returned his smile and looked to Rosemarta.

"How do you feel?"

"I`ll be alright. So you are leaving now?"

"Yes we must. Never mind all that happened here but now we have a wedding to plan for" this from Lucius as he too smiled at Rosemarta.

"We shall all be there in time I promise and I shall play my harp for you at your reception. No more tears I swear" Rosemarta returned their smiles and embraced the both of them in turn. Once all their good byes had been said Lucius and Ariel departed the mage wears shop and vanished from Palanthas with all of their Paladins in tow.

"Are you sure you are alright Rosy girl?" asked Morgen.

"Yes I`m sure" while saying this Rosemarta summoned Dragons breath into her hand. "I must go to the Library to find Par Salain. I have a few questions for him"

"I will go with you Rose"

"Thank you Kalas"

"I`ll come too brother"

"As will I. I have a few questions for that so called white robe myself" Grail cracked his knuckles to enhance his meaning. Rosemarta smiled at him appreciatively.

"I believe that Mara and I will stay here Princess if that is alright" Marz smiled slightly.

"Perfectly alright Grandfather"

"I`ll be staying here of course if only to ease Allen`s worried mind" Morgen chuckled.

"Since the trouble has passed I`ll open the shop for the day and take care of some inventory. You may help me if you wish Master Morgen" the young red robes eyes shifted to Mara and Marz. Morgen caught his meaning and nodded.

"Very well Allen"

"I think that I`ll head home and start cleaning up"

"That's a big job for one man Jarrin. I think I`ll give you a hand" this from Gremelkin as he walked to stand next to Jarrin who smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you Gremelkin"

"Are you ready Rose?" Rosemarta turned to Kalas and nodded.

"Yes lets go" Kalas held out a hand for her and she took it, walking with him out into the street with Khurn, Grail, Jarrin and Gremelkin close behind.

Once sure that they were alone Marz took a seat and pulled Mara gently into his lap.

"I missed you so much"

"I missed you too"

"Did you get the last letter I sent to you?" Mara nodded.

"Yes but before I could reply….well you know" Marz nodded.

"I see" Mara turned her head to look up at him and lifted a hand to touch is broken horn.

"What happened?"

"Just a run in with some bandits. I'm fine" he smiled at her and gave her a kiss. She returned his kissed and nestled comfortably as a silence settled between them.

"You are not mad at Kalas and Khurn are you? For what happened to Rosemarta?"

"No why would I be? It was not their fault"

"You had better tell them that when they return because I think they have taken your silence the wrong way"

"I shall" she kissed him again and he tightened his arms around her. It seemed like years since he had held her and now he never wanted to let her go.

Nearing the market square Jarrin and Gremelkin broke away from the others to begin pulling away the boards upon the windows and remove the bar from the door. The others continued on past the square to the Great Library, vigilant and silent as an eagle perched high in a tree top and just as unapproachable. Rosemarta squared her shoulders, let go of Kalas`s hand, and strode toward the towering doors. She lifted Dragons breath and rapped upon the doors three times as loud and demanding as she could manage, the sound rebounding off nearby buildings and echoing in the sudden silence. She could just imagine the Aesthetics grinding their teeth at the sudden and most likely unwelcome noise. A few minutes passed and one of the great doors opened slightly. An Aesthetic, not yet is his forties, stood on the other side half hidden in the shadow of the door.

"Yes?"

"My name is Rosemarta Dasrenvair. I understand that the former mage Par Salain now resides here. Am I correct in this?"

"Yes"

"My companions and I wish to see him"

"I am sorry but the library is closed" the door began to shut. Rosemarta lunged forward and thrust Dragons breath into the gap, preventing the door from closing completely and causing the Aesthetic to cry out in alarm.

"Open this door or so help me I`ll"

"That is quite enough. No need for violence" interrupted a voice from the cool darkness of the Library entrance. Though they could not see who had spoken they all knew at once who now stood behind the Aesthetic. "Hello child, come to kill me this time?"

"No I have come only to ask you some questions but I may change my mind of you call me child just one more time"

"I see. Let them in"

"But sir the library is"

"Closed I know but consider your options. These people have business with me not with Astinus so your master will not be disturbed by their presence here. But I fear that if you continue to deny them what they want they shall force their way in and that will indeed cause quite the commotion. Enough perhaps to disturb Astinus and even bring him here to find out its cause. And won't he be terribly upset to find out that it all could have been avoided if only you had shown a little more flexibility in the matter. I have seen Astinus angry before myself, it`s quite the terrifying sight" though none of them could see it a bead of sweat ran down the right side of the Aesthetics face. Slowly the door opened again and Rosemarta stepped aside before entering without a word. The Aesthetic bowed meekly and closed the door once all had entered. Rosemarta and Par Salain stood wordlessly before one another, both looking the other over appraisingly.

"Follow me" said Par Salain simply as he turned to lead them down the hallway to his right. The Aesthetic turned and walked the other way, his footsteps fading till they disappeared completely. Par Salain led them to the second floor of the library, where restricted documents, senior Aesthetics, and Astinus himself had their chambers. Not far from the Historians own rooms Par Salain opened a door to his own which consisted of an office, a small sitting room, and a bedroom. The former white robe took a seat in the chair behind the desk in his office and motioned for Rosemarta to take a seat. "I would offer the rest of you seating also but as you see I was not prepared for company" a thin smile tugged at Par Salains lips as he watched Rosemarta`s three escorts assemble around her chair like body guards.

"I have come here because I have questions for you Par Salain"

"Always straight to the point I do appreciate that and I had figured as much since I planted the seeds for them during our last meeting. Just think if my dagger had struck a truer mark we would not be having this conversation"

"And you would be dead too you black hearted bastard" growled Kalas. Rosemarta placed a hand upon his arm and Par Salain`s smile grew.

"Indeed. Before you begin Rosemarta I am curious as to how Morgen is faring. Last I heard he was dying"

"He was but thanks to the lady Ariel he is well again. Not that you really give a damn since you are the one that almost killed him"

"Despite what you may think Rosemarta I do give a damn, very much so. After all he was at one time a very good friend of mine. I did only what I had to do in order to defend my position as Head of the Conclave. I would have taken no joy in his death. I am glad that he lives" Grail snorted but said nothing. A silence filled the room as Par Salain sat forward in his chair and placed his elbows upon the desk, resting his chin in his folded hands. "Ask your questions"

"How do I know that you will give me honest answers?"

"Have a little faith in an old man who has nothing to gain from lying any longer. Ask your questions Rosemarta Dasrenvair"

"The first is who were my parents and the second is what am I?"

"I thought so" Par Salain leaned back in his chair again. "Your parents names were Zarin and Meril they were of a race of Shape shifters that live just outside of our world and which we had worked to keep secret for a number of years" Par Salain paused and watched as Rosemartas head bowed slightly. _So what Moon and the others said was true after all. _Kalas placed a hand upon Rosemarta`s shoulder and smiled at her. Par Salain continued, "As you know the decision to have them killed was mine to make. I couldn't let knowledge of their existence get out after all those years. It was for the better good of Kyrnn that they had to disappear"

"So you had them killed just for existing?" this from Kalas, a dangerous look in his eyes. Par Salain regarded him coolly without any hint of fear, as if he could still reduce the whole lot of them to ashes with a single word.

"Basically yes"

"Then why didn't you have me killed too?"

"Because the killing of a child, believe it or not, would not have sat well upon my mind and I was curious as to what I might accomplish with you"

"So I was just an experiment to you?"

"Not just, if you had been _just _and experiment I would have been far harsher in my studies. What are you? Even I cannot say. I wanted to see if I could take an inhuman creature and turn it into something almost human. You are in a middle ground that I have no name for"

"What a load of lies. Don't pay attention to anything this one says lass he`s just trying to twist your thoughts like he has always done. If I had been raised by humans I would still be a dwarf. I might not be able to see as well in the dark, and I might not know everything dwarfs should know but a month or so among my own people would fix all that. What we are and who are two very different things. _You _know who you are Rosemarta and so do we so what you are does not matter"

"Grail is right Rose. This devil is lying to you like he always has. Let's go home" Par Salain chuckled.

"You make a very good point dwarf. It is true that if you had been raised by humans that would not change the fact that you are a dwarf in the slightest but I do not think that any of your realize the level of change I was able to invoke in her. Her hair color, eye color, her skin, the way she moved and spoke all of it changed and became more human as the years went on till even Morgen couldn't recognize her sometimes, not that he ever motioned this out loud"

"My parents' powers, is there a chance that I may gain them too?"

"I doubt it, though you did regain a few of their physical traits during the transformatation you have been human for far too long. If they did teach you anything at that young age I doubt that you will ever regain or even remember it" Kalas and Khurn turned and walked back into the hall, unable to stand being in the former white robes presents any longer.

"He doesn't know anything lass. His mind has been demented and he`s just trying to control you again"

"There is one thing I can tell you that might be some consolation, if you are interested" Rosemarta lifted her head to look Par Salain in the eye.

"What?"

"There was one thing about you that I could not change no matter how hard I tried and believe me I did try. The color of your eyes may have changed but the light within them never did. They are your mothers eyes, even now I see it, and they always will be" a slight smile tugged at Rosemarta`s lips as she rose to her feet.

"I have no more questions so I shall leave you now. Good bye Par Salain and, in a very small way, thank you" she turned on her heel and walked out of the chamber. Grail moved to follow her but stopped for a moment to look over his shoulder at Par Salain.

"I hope that Solinari can find it possible to forgive you for your crimes _white robe _because I never will" he walked out then and closed the door behind him. Par Salain sat silent for long moments contemplating the chair where Rosemarta had been seated. Their paths would cross one more time he was curtain and when they did one of them would die.

"I hope you don't have any planes to ever seek that old bastard out ever again because I don't think I will be able to keep myself in check if there is a next time" Rosemarta smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry Grail now that I have my answers I have no need to ever see him ever again. He can stay in this Library for the rest of his days for all I care" Grail nodded his agreement and a silence passed between the two. Once they reached the first floor Rosemarta placed a hand upon Grails shoulder. "I feel that I must thank you Grail because you helped me come to the realization that I am what I am and I cannot change it, and I do not think that I would want to even if I could"

"Oh I didn't help you with that lass you came to it all on your own. You know I think you young people are all losing your wits because you keep thanking me for things you did your selves"

"Well who ever said we had any wits to begin with?" the two shared a laugh as they continued down the hall. They found the brothers outside waiting for them.

"Are you ready to go home now Rose? I don't think I can stand being in this god forsaken city any longer"

"You took the words right out of my mouth Kalas. I am more than ready to go home but first let us return to the mage wears shop and say our good byes" all nodded their agreement and Kalas took hold of one of Rosemarta`s hands as they made their way past the square and down the street. On passing Marzs home they were joined by Jarrin and Gremelkin.

"Will my father be going with you also Rosemarta?"

"That will be up to him Jarrin and also your mother. Does she wish for him to come home?"

"I think so she has said that she misses him and so do I" a sad look overcame Jarrins young face and Rosemarta placed her free hand upon his shoulder.

"The best way to find out for sure will be to ask him yourself" Jarrin nodded and she squeezed his shoulder. Arriving at the Mage wear shop they found Mara sitting in her husband's lap and sharing a kiss with him.

"Well then I guess that is your answer Jarrin" Rosemarta laughed and the others joined her as Mara and Marz scrambled to their feet.

"Princess I thought I taught you to knock" said Marz as a smile crossed his lips and one hand reached to scratch the back of his neck. Rosemarta returned his smile and shrugged.

"Sorry grandfather"

"Will you be leaving now Rosemarta?" asked Mara, Allen and Morgen walked out of the storeroom to join them then, the elderly red robe taking a seat in the same chair he had previously vacated.

"Yes Mara. We have a wedding to attend and we are home sick besides. But you are all welcome to come and visit us. Isn't that right Kalas?"

"Well that depends on our sister. Since leaving the Tower she has hardly said moo to her brothers" Kalas and Khurn both grinned and Mara walked toward them.

"I am sorry about that. I'm not angry at either of you I promise. But" Mara moved fast and caught both of her older brothers in a head lock, one under each arm. "What did I always tell you about cow jokes?" both brothers laughed and struggled in their little sisters surprisingly strong grip.

"I suppose now you will be wanting us to cry uncle?" this from Kalas as he continued to struggle, laughter breaking up his words.

"Yes I think that would be very appropriate" both brothers began laughing again and snorting in spite of themselves.

"Uncle! Uncle!" they both cried more laughter erupting from them, and it wasn't just them. Allen, Morgen, Rosemarta, Marz, Jarrin, Grail, even Gremeklin was in stitches. Anyone passing by might have surly thought the place had become a mad house.

"I can't hear you!"

"Uncle, uncle!" Mara let go of her brothers and both fell to the ground rolling with laugher while Marz placed his arms around Mara from behind to keep her from doing the same as the laughed.

"My older brother bested by his little sister" laughed Khurn as he attempted to stand, running a hand over his eyes to wipe away tears.

"Hey I wasn't the only one she had a hold of you too in case you didn't notice"

"Gods I can't remember the last time I laughed this hard. Your wife is some woman Marz my friend"

"That she is, and I know one man that she can overpower with a single word" while saying this Marz hugged his wife close. Jarrin smiled and looked to Rosemarta who returned his smile easily. Once their laughter had quieted the brothers straightened and went to stand next to Rosemarta.

"I think that it is about time that we were on our way Rose"

"Yes I agree but first I have a question for you grandfather"

"What is it Princess?"

"Jarrin wished to know whether you would be staying or coming with us. Though I think I already know the answer I would like to hear it from you" Marz let go of his wife and moved to stand facing her.

"That depends upon Mara. Do you wish for me to stay?" Mara smiled at her husband and placed her hands upon her hips.

"Captain you are to return to your post immediately and that's an order" Marz snapped to attention.

"Yes ma'am!" Mara laughed and placed her arms around her husband. Marz returned her embrace and kissed the top of her head. Rosemarta turned to Allen and offered her hand.

"Fare well Allen my the gods of magic watch over you"

"May they do the same for you Rosemarta, fare well"

"A safe journey home Rosy girl and thank you for coming, in spite of everything that happened"

"I couldn't have done otherwise Morgen" Rosemarta placed her arms around the elderly red robe that she knew as her father. "You take care of yourself and don't try to do too much too soon"

"Oh don't worry I won't Allen will make sure of that" Morgen chuckled. Once all had said their good byes they walked out into the street. Rosemarta was the last one out and she carried three heavy silver bracelets, the forth she was wearing.

"I hope that those bracelets are part of a plan to get us back to Solace in enough time for the wedding. I don't want to miss it but I don't much fancy the idea of teleportation"

"Don't worry Grail we will all be there in time. And no teleportation. Put one of these on and you will see what I mean" each of Rosemartas companions, except for Gremelkin, took one of the bracelets and put them on. Rosemarta smiled at them and twisted the bracelet upon her own wrist. The runes etched into the bracelet glowed white and a pair of silver white wings sprouted from the female black robes back. Khurn looked fascinated and immediately turned his bracelet the way Rosemarta had done. Kalas and Grail followed suit and Rosemarta stooped to pick up Gremelkin. "Follow my lead" having said this Rosemarta kicked off the ground and soared into the air with the others following behind. Khurn whooped and proceeded to perform loops and other forms of aerial acrobatics to the delight of his brother and Grails slight irritation. Rosemarta laughed and gained more height as she charted a course toward Solace. As Palanthas fell away into the distance as did its tainted air. Who knew how long it would take the grand city to shake off the heavy mantel of false truth and corruption that had been placed upon it. Rosemarta prayed that it would not take long for the sake of the family that she left behind and for the sake of the new one that she had found in Solace.


	44. The Will of Gods

The Will of Gods

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entree forty four

My last meeting with Rosemarta did not go as I thought it would but in the end I suppose that is best. She did manage to save Morgens life with the aid of a High Priestess of Mishkal and a dwarf cleric, thank the gods. She archived three other things besides. She aided in ridding the city of Hamel and the fools that followed him and dared to call him High Priest. She rescued the family of Marz the silver smith and she sought me out and got the answers that she had been wanting. While I knew that the latter would come to pass the other two were a mystery and a surprise even to me. They have all left Palanthas and I am sure have no designs to return for a number of years. I shall leave them be at present for there is little else I can do but I have plans in motion. They have not heard nor seen the last of me as they all pray.

The city is beginning to grow quiet again as order returns and as it does so the rumble of the gods above grows louder. One god in particular sounds above all the others. His patience is wearing thin and that makes him dangerous and unpredictable. His plans and expectations continue to crumble and he is not content to sit by and allow it to continue. He will have his way one way or another. Some would do well to learn as I have that there is no escaping the will of the gods. However at times such as these it can be educational just to sit by and watch the show.

It was nearing sunset by the time they reached Solace, landing on the main road and disengaging the power of the bracelets. Rosemarta set Gremelkin down before turning to face the others.

"You can hand the bracelets to me and I will keep them in my shop for now" all nodded and handed Rosemarta their bracelets.

"I think my brother and I will be heading to the Inn with Grail Rose. Will you be joining us?"

"Yes but I should go home first to wash up and change. I will meet all of you there"

"And you Gremelkin?"

"I will come along with you. Last one there is a demented gully dwarfs uncle!" the warrior cat took off with the others fast on his heels. Rosemarta smiled and watched them for a while before turning her steps toward home. Solace was a quiet and peaceful relife from a big city like Palanthas in more ways than one. It was times like this when she was alone that she could truly appreciate it and thank the gods that she had chosen to make her home here. Arriving at her door she found it open. _Mayvel must be here _she thought as she moved all of the bracelets into one hand and pushed the door open with the other. The sight that she was met with almost caused her to drop all of them. All the shelves were full, every display case was in its place and filled with items, all the books were in alphabetical order upon the book shelf, her desk was clean and looked as if she had never left it and had in fact been there working this entire time. She half expected to see herself walking down the stairs to take a seat in her chair.

"What is all this?"

"Surprised aren't you?" Rosemarta turned to see Mayvel coming out of the store room with a large smile on her face. "I got some of the local men into help me fix the place up for you. It's a sort of welcome home present. Do you like it?"

"Mayvel I love it. Thank you so much"

"You are more than welcome. But this is only one half of the present I have something else for you too. Put those things away and I`ll draw you a nice hot bath"

"Mayvel you`re a sweet heart"

"Yes and if you ever tell anyone I`ll ruin you" Mayvel laughed and turned to walk up the stairs to the main house. Rosemarta placed the bracelets in one of the display cases before following after her. The bath that Mayvel had promised was laden with rose scented oils and cleansing herbs that pulled a sigh from Rosemarta`s lips as she slowly slipped into it. Mayvel washed her hair and sprinkled more of the rose scented oil into it. Once Rosemarta was finished with her bath she dried herself and followed Mayvel into her bedroom where yet another wonderful site greeted her. Upon the bed was a long sleeved dress cut so that it would rest below her shoulders when she put it on. It was silk and the color of new leaves embroidered with golden ivy and matching slippers.

"It`s beautiful Mayvel"

"I made it special for you. I am glad that you like it but that`s still not everything" while saying this Mayvel walked over to the vanity and lifted the necklace that had been placed upon it for Rosemarta to see. More gold ivy with emeralds set into every leaf and a ring in the same style. "Now I didn't make these but I did pick them out. Now put the dress on so I can fix your hair for you" Rosemarta nodded and put the dress on without a word, the elderly woman assisting her with the ties that she could not reach. She sat at the vanity while Mayvel braided her hair then clasped the necklace around her neck, the ring she placed on her finger herself.

"Do you think that Kalas will like all of this Mayvel?"

"He would be a fool not to. I don't think he has ever seen you in anything other than that robe" Rosemarta was about to mention the time he had seen her in her night dress but then thought better of it. "He will be happy that you wanted to dress nicely for him"

"Do you think so?"

"I know so, now run along while I clean up" Rosemarta rose to her feet and turned to give Mayvel a hug. The old woman smiled and returned her embrace.

"Thank you Mayvel, for everything"

"Oh go along with you now" Rosemarta chuckled and stepped out of the elderly housekeepers embrace before turning and heading downstairs into the street. She left the door unlocked knowing that Mayvel would lock it when she left and turned her steps toward the Inn. She could feel eyes upon her even before she walked through the door. Gremelkin and the others were seated at a far table. The warrior cat was the first to notice her as she walked in. His one good eye fixed upon her as he sat up.

"Well now there is something I never thought I would see" Kalas, who had his back to her, turned to see what he was talking about, his jaw dropped instantly. Rosemarta blushed as Kalas rose to his feet to greet her.

"Rose you look wonderful, so beautiful, actually there are no words in either common or mine that can do you justice"

"Thank you Kalas. I am glad that you like it"

"I love it"

"You certainly do look very lovely Rosemarta. Say if you ever get tired of that slug of a bother of mine do you think that you and I could go out?" Kalas growled at his brother as he held out a chair for Rosemarta who chuckled as she sat. Khurn laughed.

"It was just a question" Khurn laughed more as Kalas gave him the look and didn't say another word. Gremelkin smiled at the two of them before walking over to stand in front of Rosemarta.

"Alright who are you and what have you done with Rosemarta?"

"Oh hush up you" Gremelkin chuckled.

"I`m sorry but you know it is rare that you don't wear your robes. It's nice to see you dressed as a lady" Rosemarta smiled and side glanced at Kalas and placed one of her hands over his.

"Well I had someone I wanted to look nice for" Kalas returned her smile and placed his other hand over hers. Her eyes met his and the room and everyone else in it melted away, how he loved to look into her eyes. How had he gotten so lucky? And what did such a beautiful woman see in a creature like him? He hoped that his conflicting emotions did not show upon his face. He did love her and he knew that she loved him but why? Rosemarta could see Kalas`s love for her in his eyes but there was something else there also, something that had been there ever since Palanthas or perhaps even before then. A question that he couldn't answer for himself but one that he was afraid to ask. Before she had a chance to speak another voice spoke.

"You look lovely lass. It is nice to see you in a dress for a change. It suits you" Rosemarta looked over her shoulder to see Grail standing next to her with a smile on his face. She had been so caught up with Kalas`s reaction and the question she saw with in his eyes that she had not noticed that the old dwarf had not been at the table till now.

"Thank you Grail" she smiled at him and he nodded before taking the free seat next to Khurn.

"Sorry for heading off earlier but I had some last minute details to finish on Lucius and Ariel`s wedding present"

"Where is the happy couple I wonder?" asked Khurn. Grail shrugged.

"I haven't the slightest idea"

"Well while we wait how about another round of drinks my brother?"

"Yes that sounds alright. Would you care for anything Rose?"

"A glass of wine sounds nice and Gremelkin if you don't stop laughing I`ll lock you out of the house tonight" unable to contain his laughter any longer the old warrior cat let all at the table hear. Kalas raised an eye brow.

"And here I thought you were my friend"

"I still am but even the two of you must admit that seeing the both of you like this is a little funny considering the strictly friends relationship that seemed to be developing between you up till recently" Rosemarta smiled and looked back at Kalas.

"He has us there my love but things change Gremelkin"

"So I see" the warrior cat chuckled before settling back down upon the table. It wasn't long after their drinks arrived at the table that Ariel entered the Inn and walked over to join them, her sister Mayrissa was with her.

"Don't you all go drinking too much you have a wedding to attend tomorrow" Ariel smiled as she sat and all laughed.

"Don`t you worry about a thing lass I`ll keep an eye on them"

"Yes but who will keep an eye on you?" more laughter and all raised their glasses in a silent toast before drinking.

"Rosemarta I was wondering if I could ask a favour of you"

"Of course Ariel, name it"

"I know that you said you would play at the reception but I was wondering if you would play at the wedding too. It would mean a great deal to Lucius and I if you would"

"In that case say no more. I would be honoured" Rosemarta smiled and Ariel returned it.

"Thank you Rosemarta"

"Speaking of Lucius where is he hiding?" this from Khurn as he looked about the room but was unable to find the groom. Ariel giggled.

"He isn't hiding exactly. More like preparing himself for the bachelor party that Darius and a few of the other members of the Order have put together for him"

"Ah yes how could I have forgotten. We should head over there once we have finished our drinks my brother"

"Indeed we should, good idea Khurn" having said this Kalas took a drink of his ale. As the others settled into their own conversations Rosemarta recalled what she had been about to say when Grail had walked in. She lowered her voice and leaned close to Kalas.

"Kalas tomorrow after the wedding and the reception I was wondering if you would come home with me. Mayvel has the night off we will be alone. I feel that there is something we must talk about" Kalas regarded her silently for a few moments before answering softly.

"My Rose are you sure? So soon after...we do not have to...but...Rose I have come to love you so much that it hurts" emotion choked the rest of his words and she knew that his heart as well as the rest of him had said yes though his head was undecided. She smiled at him.

"Just say that you will come and I shall explain everything then"

"You know that I cannot refuse you anything. Yes I will go with you" she smiled some more and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kalas returned her smile and looked deep into her eyes, oh how he loved her eyes and how easy it was for him to become lost in them. Another thought dawned upon Rosemarta then.

"Oh dear if the wedding is tomorrow that means I won't have anything to wear. This dress would have been perfect but I wouldn't feel right wearing it two days in a row"

"Do you have no others Rose?"

"None so lovely or suitable for the occasion"

"I am sure you will find something and I think you`re beautiful no matter what you wear" he smiled at her and she returned it while inside she was still concerned and a little upset for she knew she did not have another dress to match this one and it was too late to ask Mayvel to make a new one. Perhaps sensing Rosemarta`s sudden worry Ariel smiled and turned to her.

"If you would like another dress I have one up in my room that I think would be perfect for you Rosemarta"

"Really?"

"Yes, come on follow me, I`ll show it to you" Rosemarta nodded and followed Ariel away from the table and up the stairs to her room. Mayrissa followed after them after a few moments and arrived at Ariel`s room just as the other two were entering. Ariel went to an old wooden chest at the end of her bed and knelt to open it. When she rose to her feet again she had a dress in her hands which, though a few years old, looked good as new due to its mistress`s tender care. It was long sleeved with a low neck line and a finely made bodice woven with ribbons. The skirt was gathered together on the left side so that the fabric rippled like a waterfall. The whole was the most beautiful shade of ruby red that Rosemarta had ever seen.

"Well what do you think?" asked Ariel, smiling as she noticed the stars that had formed in the mages eyes.

"It`s beautiful"

"And it's yours"

"Oh no I couldn't keep it"

"Why not? You like it don't you?"

"Yes but it belongs to you"

"And now I am giving it to you. I never did look very good in it because of my fair hair but I think your dark hair would match this dress perfectly. Please say that you`ll take it, as a favour to me for my wedding" Rosemarta thought for a moment then nodded.

"Very well then and thank you"

"You are most welcome Rosemarta" saying this Ariel handed the dress to Rosemarta who took it with gentle hands as if afraid that it would unravel in her hands. Standing behind Rosemarta Mayrissa smiled.

"I agree with my sister Rosemarta I think it will look wonderful on you"

"Thank you Mayrissa"

"Now that's done with lets return downstairs shall we? While the men are out having their fun we have our own party to attend"

"Very true sister" Mayrissa laughed and walked out of the room with Rosemarta and Ariel following. Kalas, with Gremelkin in his arms, and Khurn were getting ready to follow Grail out the door when the three women reached their table again.

"Will you be going to the bachelor party now then?" asked Rosemarta as she came to stand next to Kalas. Kalas nodded.

"That's right Rose. I hope you don't mind if I take Gremelkin along with us"

"Not at all the excitement might do him good. The two of you have a good time" she gave Kalas a kiss on the cheek and scratched Gremelkin behind one of his ears.

"Thank you my Rose we will see you in the morning" he smiled at her before turning and hurrying to catch up to his brother.

"You know though I find the change in her to be a good thing to be perfectly honest it is beginning to scare me" Gremelkin chuckled.

"Has she really changed that much?"

"You know she has and it's because of you my friend. Thank you"

"I don't think that I alone instilled this change in her"

"You may be right. This town, new friends, a new home, the shop it is all doing her good but you played a very big part in it Kalas and you know it" at this Kalas smiled.

"Well I promise to you my little friend that I will do my very best to keep her happy"

"I know" when they arrived at the pavilion that had been set up near the Temple grounds all the other guests had already arrived but Lucius was nowhere to be seen. Gremelkin would have pondered on this more if his eye had not strayed to the lovely tabby cat that was sitting on one of the tables grooming herself. Kalas saw her too and smiled.

"Well I know who you will be spending the rest of the night with"

"Oh hush" Kalas laughed and went in search of Darius. The Paladin was standing near the head of the pavilion with Aurik.

"Evening Darius, Aurik"

"Ah Kalas good to see you" Aurik nodded his agreement and Gremelkin cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry allow me to introduce Gremelkin he is Rosemarta`s familiar"

"An honour Gremelkin" Darius bowed.

"The honour is mine"

"Gremelkin fought with us against Lord Zanes enemies and the possessed half elf Boamin"

"You don't say well then it is an even greater honour to make your acquaintance at last sir Gremelkin"

"I will second that" put in Aurik. Gremelkin smiled.

"I would proudly do so again at any given time"

"By the way Darius where is Lucius? A bachelor party won't be much without the guest of honour"

"Oh don't worry he will be here soon. He is getting ready for his trial"

"Trial?" Darius and Aurik exchanged glances, both wearing mischievous smiles.

"You`ll see my friend" just then from the far end of the pavilion two Paladins entered with a prisoner held between them, his hands bound behind his back and a black hood over his head. A number of those in the pavilion laughed as the prisoner was led toward Aurik and then forced to his knees. Aurik set his drink aside and took on the countenance and manner of a judge.

"I say he is guilty Aurik so let's get this over with quickly shall we?" said one of the Paladins and all in the pavilion voiced their agreement.

"Remove the hood" it was done so and the prisoner was reviled to be Lucius, "You have been brought before us today on some very serious charges traitor. First of deserting your post of bachelorhood, second of falling in love, and third of abandoning the life of a single man. How do you plead?"

"Guilty on all charges"

"Then you leave us with no choice but to sentence you to the highest form of punishment for these crimes" Kalas and Khurn, having been led away by Darius a short while before, emerged from the crowd carrying a large barrel with them. "Executioners proceed with the execution" the two large Minotaur's nodded and dumped the ice water from the barrel down onto Lucius who cried out from the sudden cold and sputtered to rid the water from his mouth.

"That should cool you off" laughed Aurik and the others in the pavilion joined him as the brothers helped Lucius to his feet and unbound his hands. The remainder of the night was filled with music, laughter and plenty of good food and drink. A few catnip treats allowed Gremelkin to shake off his disciplined behaviour and have a good time. It was two in the morning by the time Kalas, Khurn and Gremelkin made their way back to the Inn, the latter far too tired and intoxicated to hazard the journey home and to notice the fact that the tabby from the pavilion was following close behind him.

"Coming upstairs Gremelkin my little friend or will you just be staying down here?" asked Kalas as he reached the stairs.

"Oh I will be just fine down here, good night Kalas" the dark Minotaur nodded and smiled at the tabby as he noticed her cozying up to the old warrior cat. Reaching his bed it took Kalas less than a few seconds to drop off to sleep.

Rosemarta woke the next morning wishing that she had gone to bed earlier because she still felt tired. She had gotten home at a decent enough time but instead of going to bed right away she had stayed up to write a wedding waltz for Lucius and Ariel. She took small amusement and comfort in knowing that she would not be alone in that this morning. She could only imagine what time the men had all gotten to bed. This thought causing a small smile to tug at her lips Rosemarta rose from her bed and walked into the bathroom to draw a bath for herself as Mayvel had yet to arrive. As she settled into the warm water of the tub, which she had scented with roses, her thoughts strayed to Kalas and she hoped that he would like the red dress that Ariel had given her. She had a feeling that he would. With the time at her disposal Rosemarta took time to enjoy her bath as there was no need to rush through it. As she stepped out of the tub to dry herself she let the smell of the roses cloak her and fill her head, today would be a perfect day. She walked back to her room and slipped into the red dress. It fit as if it had been tailor made just for her and she smiled at herself in the mirror as she sat at the vanity to comb her hair and placed a simple gold chain necklace around her neck.

"Are you here mistress Rosemarta?" called Mayvels voice from the main room of the house.

"Yes Mayvel I`m in my room" the elderly woman knocked before entering and smiled when she saw Rosemarta.

"That dress looks lovely on you"

"Thank you Mayvel"

"Brought these for you" she held forth the basket that she had in her hands. It was filled with holly and small white flowers with five petals each and yellow centers. "They are called winter roses. I thought they might look nice in your hair"

"They are beautiful Mayvel thank you"

"You`re welcome now turn so I can fix your hair for you" Rosemarta nodded and did as Mayvel bade her. The elderly woman smiled as she began to weave the winter roses into Rosemarta`s dark hair. Once finished she stepped back to admire her work. "Now I think they are the perfect touch. What say you?" Rosemarta regarded herself in the mirror for a while and smiled at Mayvels reflection.

"I don't know what to say"

"Then don't say anything and be on your way. The wedding will be soon so you would be better off taking breakfast at the Inn this morning"

"Will you not be coming too Mayvel?"

"Oh I will be along don't worry. You just worry about yourself for now and about that feline of yours. He was not in his bed when I past it"

"He must have stayed overnight at the Inn. I need not worry for him. He can take care of himself" while saying this Rosemarta stood and went to fetch her harp. She looked herself over once more in the mirror before saying good bye to Mayvel and heading for the Inn. She could hardly wait to see Kalas`s face this time.

Kalas and Khurn were already awake and sitting at a table with Grail, the latter with a mug of the old dwarfs famous hang over cure before him.

"Remind me please never to drink again" groaned Khurn before taking another drink of the "cure".

"I would if I thought it would do any good lad. I can't begin to count how many times you have asked the same thing of me before"

"How is it that I am sick as a gully dwarf this morning and you are perfectly fine my brother?" Kalas shrugged.

"Just the luck of the draw I guess. I drank just as much as you, maybe more"

"It isn't at all fair that is all I can say" Grail and Kalas shared a chuckle as Khurn took another drink. Rosemarta walked in then and smiled as she spotted the three companions at their table. She ran a gentle hand through her hair before walking over to join them.

"Good morning Kalas, and to you Khurn and Grail. I trust you all slept well?"

"Like a log Rosemarta and I wish that I were still there" Khurn raised his eyes from his mug and they instantly brightened. "But after seeing you I think I may have discovered a new cure for a hangover" Rosemarta blushed as Grail and Kalas`s eyes both took on a similar light to Khurns.

"You look beautiful lass. I only hope you don't out shine the bride" when Kalas remained silent Rosemarta turned toward him.

"This is the dress that Ariel gave to me. Do you like it?"

"Very much so my Rose"

"Please have seat lass we were just about to order breakfast" the old dwarf side glanced at Khurn. "Or at least some of us were"

"Count me in too now Grail I feel much better all of a sudden" Khurn winked at Rosemarta and Kalas shook his head as he stood to hold out a chair for her. Rosemarta smiled at Kalas as she took a seat and her eyes remained upon him as he sat down next to her and took one of her hands in his.

"Once more there truly are no words to describe just how beautiful you look Rose"

"Thank you Kalas"

"Have you eaten yet lass?"

"No not yet, have you?"

"Not yet we were going to order as soon as Khurn was feeling on the mend and since he says he is I think we should order now. What say all of you?" all nodded their agreement and Grail hailed one of the bar maids, ordering eggs, ham, potatoes, and toast for all.

"Since you are all here I was wondering if any of you might have seen Gremelkin. He seems to have"

"I`m right here Rosemarta" she turned to see the old warrior cat stumbling out from behind the bar, his fur was ruffled, his mask was askew, and his mechanical back leg was stiff and dented.

"Good gods, what happened Gremelkin?"

"Honestly I don't know. The last thing I remember was Kalas giving me another of those catnip mice and then...oh if I ever touch that much catnip again bludgeon me"

"It looks like you have had more than enough of that too. You`re a mess" while saying this Rosemarta stooped to pick up the old ginger cat and began smoothing out his fur and straitened his mask to cover up the scared right side of his feline face. "There that is a little better at least"

"Thank you Rosemarta" Gremelkin yawned and turned his one good eye to Grail. "Morning Grail how was your night?"

"Not nearly as good as yours I am sure. I hope you and that tabby you left with had a good time" the old dwarf chuckled and winked at the warrior cat.

"Tabby? What are you talking about? I never" a meow issued from behind the bar and the tabby from the night before walked out from behind it, looking a bit worse for wear the same as Gremelkin but much more lively. She meowed again when she spotted Gremelkin and began walking toward the table.

"Oh no" groaned Gremelkin as the tabby leaped up onto the table to sit next to him. Rosemarta chuckled.

"So that is what you were up to last night. You naughty old thing I didn't know you still had it in your"

"But I don't, I mean I didn't, I couldn't have. Could I?" while saying this Gremelkin inched away from the tabby only to have her move close to him again.

"Ah the magic of Solace" Kalas chuckled.

"There is nothing magical about this" while saying this Gremelkin inched away from her once more. "Or this" he attempted to move his mechanical leg and only managed to make it twitch.

"You protest far too much my little friend. She likes you. But that dent"

"Yes _that _is a problem. If Marz were here would could have it fixed in no time. But getting him here now would be impossible. I wonder" just then Zane walked in, alone for a change and dressed in the attire of a smith. Kalas waved him over as a sudden idea occurred to him.

"Morning Kalas you are looking well" seeing the state of Gremelkins leg he turned to Rosemarta. "If you do not mind me saying so Rosemarta it looks like your little feline friend could use a bit of a repair job. I could do it for you if you want since I have some time on my hands" the tabby meowed then and nuzzled her head against the old ginger cats shoulder. Once more he inched away from her and Grail scratched the tabby behind the ears.

"I am sorry lass but it looks like Gremelkin is one of _those _kind of cats. Plenty of fish in the sea as the saying goes"

"Now wait a minute I never said"

"Very well since your manners seem to have greatly improved Zane you may tend to Gremelkin. But please try to have him ready for the wedding I want him to look nice for this little lady. She will be waiting for him at the reception"

"But Rosemarta I" Zane scooped the warrior cat from the table before he could say anything more.

"It shall be done as you wish Rosemarta" Zane bowed and walked out of the Inn without another word with a defeated looking Gremelkin in his arms. Rosemarta smiled after them then turned to pat the tabby.

"Don't you worry. No cat of mine is going to have a one night stand and get away with it" the female cat meowed and rubbed against Rosemarta`s hand.

"I think that is the only time I have ever really seen him out of sorts Rose. Could it be that he really does have feelings for her but he is afraid to admit it?" a smile came across his lips then. "Now that sounds familiar doesn't it?" Rosemarta chuckled.

"Yes that does sound familiar now that you mention it but whether that is the case or not here I cannot be sure. Gremelkin may bluster now but I have a feeling that soon I will have two cats to look after instead of one" the tabby seemed to smile at this as she settled down comfortably upon the table. Their breakfast arrived then and all fell silent for a while to eat.

"You know brother he didn't seem as hesitant or nervous around her last night did he?" this from Khurn before he placed another slice of ham in his mouth.

"True enough my brother but I have the feeling that the cat nip I gave him had something to do with that" Grail laughed.

"That would certainly explain a few things that is for sure" a sudden guilty look clouded Kalas`s features and he made no attempt to hide it.

"How many of those catnip treats did you give him last night Kalas?" asked Rosemarta.

"Well I had seven of them in the pocket of my tunic. I only have him two the entire night but...four of them are missing" Rosemarta laughed.

"Oh dear, well I wouldn't worry. If Gremelkins feelings for this little lady here were all drug induced he will set things right"

"I do hope so and I hope that he can forgive me once he learns the truth. I have grown to love him too much to bear to have him angry with me" Rosemarta looked to Kalas then placed one of her hands upon his.

"I had no idea that you thought so highly of him Kalas. He would be touched to hear you say so"

"His friendship means a great deal to me. I love him almost as much as my own brother"

"You should tell him that then also the when you see him at the reception. He will appreciate it I know he will" Kalas nodded.

"Very well then my Rose. And I feel I must apologise to you now for the way I have been gazing upon you for some time now. I hope that it did not make you uncomfortable"

"Who ever said I was uncomfortable? You needn't worry about that at all my Kalas" she smiled then leaned forward to kiss him. "About tonight, you are still coming aren't you?"

"If you still wish it my Rose"

"I do I was just making sure that you hadn't forgotten" he smiled at her and chuckled lightly.

"No but it never hurts to be sure" she returned his smile.

"Speaking of tonight though my Rose I was wondering do you know how to dance?"

"Not very well I am afraid but well enough. Why?"

"I was just thinking of asking you to dance with me tonight"

"I would like that but I fear I may be busy providing music for the others" Kalas chuckled again.

"Never fear my Rose I have arranged it so that you will not have to play for the entire night"

"I see, in that case yes I shall dance with you Kalas" his smile became a grin as he leaned forward to kiss her again. Long since finished his breakfast Grail drank the last of his tea and rose from the table.

"Well I had best be going, can't have the wedding without someone to give the bride away. You should all start heading out too if you don't want to miss it" having said this old dwarf turned and walked out of the Inn.

"I agree with him brother we should get going" Kalas nodded his agreement and rose to offer his hand to Rosemarta.

"If you will permit me my Rose" she smiled at him and took her harp into one arm before accepting his offered hand.

"Of course Kalas my love" the two walked out hand in hand with Khurn following behind them, the tabby held in his arms. The Temple was almost filled to capacity by the time they arrived. Kalas and Khurn managed to find empty seats at the front while Rosemarta took her place upon a stool that had been set aside for her, she knew this only because of one other wedding she had chanced to witness. She lifted her harp and began to play some soft music that she remembered hearing upon that chanced day. She would play the wedding march when it was time.

_"I never thought I would see the day when a black robe would sit in the Temple of Mishkal to play music for a wedding" _Nuitari`s voice sounded coolly in her head.

_"There is a first for everything my lord"_ he spoke no more and Rosemarta was glad of it. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone waving to her from the head of the temple. She lifted her head to see Zane standing there with Gremelkin in one arm, his leg perfectly mended as if nothing at all had happened. She offered the sword smith a grateful smile and returned her attention to her playing. She smiled at Lucius as he made his way to stand before the alter of Mishkal with Darius at his side. He returned her smile then turned his eyes toward the door of the grand hall, excitement and anticipation filling him almost to bursting. When Ariel entered all rose to their feet and Rosemarta began to play the wedding march, raising her head to catch sight of the priestess in her wedding gown. It was a simple gown with long sleeves and decorated with pearls, lace gathered at her throat and white ribbons showed in her blond hair. Rosemarta smiled to herself and turned her attention back to her harp once more; not needing to look at Lucius to know the star struck look that had appeared there. Meeting at the head of the isle the two joined hands and Aurik spoke the service.

Rosemarta sat her harp across her lap and closed her eyes to listen. Sitting there with no one around her she suddenly felt very venerable. Nuitari was right she really did not belong here. Whether she was wearing her robes or not she was still a black robe and the temple was beginning to have an effect on her, or perhaps it was her imagination. Suddenly she could not wait for the wedding to end so that she could leave and find comfort in being with Kalas.

"Um Rosemarta I know this isn't the best time to be asking this but that female is she here?"

_"Yes she is and she will be waiting for you at the Inn now hush"_ Rosemarta opened her eyes when Aurik stopped speaking and looked upon Lucius and Ariel, they were about to speak their vows.

"Ariel what I say to you now comes from deep within my heart. From the very first moment I saw you and spoke to you I knew that I had feelings for you and soon those feelings became love. That night when we spoke together upon the balcony of the Inn of the Last Home I knew that I wanted to be with you forever. I vow that I will always be at your side in wellness and in illness and that no harm shall come to you while I live. I will protect you with my life till I breath my last breath upon Krynn and I will love you for much longer" Rosemarta shifted in her seat but smiled upon the two of them. She was very happy with them and she hoped that one day such happiness would be hers also. She side glanced at Kalas as Ariel began to say her vows.

"I stand here now before all of our friends, family, and my goddess and swear to walk with you through darkness and light and to fight every battle at your side. Though I love you I find it hard to put what I feel into words" she placed a hand upon his cheek, "So I will give you the only thing I have left to give. The gift of life which I know that you shall cherish as you do me and as it grows so too will our love. I will love you till my days are done and forever" a single tear ran down Ariel's cheek. Lucius smiled at her and drew the rings from his pocket. One he handed to Ariel and the other he placed upon her finger. She did the same for him and as she did Lucius said,

"May these rings be a symbol of our love and of the vows we have spoken today"

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride Lucius" Aurik smiled and all clapped as Lucius and Ariel shared their first kiss as man and wife. As the couple made their way back down the aisle hand in hand the witnesses began to rise from their seats. Rosemarta picked up her harp and rose from her stool to join Kalas and Khurn. Once everyone had exited the temple Ariel stopped to throw her bouquet. Above the crowd a shimmer of silver, that looked oddly like a little dragon sailed through the air, guiding the flowers into an astounded Rosemartas hand. Ariel smiled at Rosemarta and waved before turning to take Lucius`s hand again and continue on toward the temple. The shimmer of silver was now Moon, who was sitting up in a tree. Rosemarta found her with ease and smiled at her. Moon winked then climbed down from the tree to join the procession. Rosemarta cradled the bouquet of flowers and her harp in one arm, holding Kalas`s hand with her free hand. Upon reaching the Inn she left the flowers with him and walked over to Lucius and Ariel`s table.

"I stayed up last night to write a song for the both of you. It's a waltz so you can dance to it. I can play it any time you wish"

"Play it now then please Rosemarta we would love to hear it and to dance to it as well" Lucius smiled and Rosemarta returned it, bowing before going to the stool that had been set in the middle of the cleared floor space for her to play. She sat, lifted her harp and took a gentle breath before placing her fingers to the strings. It was a sweet melody full of tall trees and bright sunshine and birdsong. Strong notes scattered throughout represented the trials they had been though and over come. While she played Ariel and Lucius danced, lost in one another and the music. All watched silently, caught by the spell of the music and how well it seemed to understand the two dancers. When the song reached its end all applauded Rosemarta`s playing, including the bride and groom themselves who turned to bow to her.

"That was beautiful Rosemarta thank you" said Ariel.

"I am glad that you liked it because it was the only suitable wedding gift I could think of"

"And it was a perfect one, thank you Rosemarta" she nodded to the both of them and watched as they departed and walked back to their table. She was thinking of what else to play when three Paladins approached her. She recognised them as Janus, Rodrick, and Darcinus, the three that she had been introduced to before, friends of Kalas. All three had instruments with them, a flute, a mandolin, and a guitar.

"Would you mind if we were to join you Mistress Rosemarta?" asked Janus.

"Not at all gentlemen I would be honoured"

"The honour is ours" the three bowed and took places on either side of Rosemarta.

"What shall we play?"

"Ladies choice"

"Well if I start something do you think that you could pick it up?"

"Any time you`re ready" Janus lifted his flute and the others followed his lead, readying their instruments as well. Rosemarta smiled at them and placed her fingers to the strings of her harp. She began to play the song that she had written for Grail, solid and strong it sounded like the wind threw the hollow hills that the old dwarf had once called home. Grail smiled when he recognised the song and raised his mug to Rosemarta before walking over to where Lucius and Ariel sat.

"Would you give an old dwarf the honour of dancing with the bride lad? No fear I won't steal her away from you" Lucius laughed.

"You my indeed have that honour Grail but I`ll be watching you" Grail laughed and bowed to Ariel, offering his hand to her. Ariel smiled at him and placed her hand in Grails and allowed him to lead her to the floor. Rosemarta smiled at the two of them as she continued playing. Aurik entered the Inn then, all were so caught up in the festivities of the night that none had noticed him not being there till now. He walked over to Lucius`s table and leaned down to whisper something in his ear. Lucius frowned and followed Aurik over to Kalas and Khurns table. The only one to notice this seemed to be Ariel even as she danced but she did not let it distract her. By the time Grails song ended Lucius had returned to the table, he smiled at his wife as she returned with Grail.

"Here she is Lucius safe and sound as I promised"

"I never did doubt you my friend" the two old friends shared a smile and Grail walked over to join Kalas and Khurn, who had also returned to their table.

"What did Aurik wish to speak about Lucius?" asked Ariel, taking hold of one of her husband's hands as she did so.

"Nothing that cannot wait till later, let us enjoy this night my wife we can talk about it tomorrow" he smiled at her and she smiled back. As Rosemarta and the Paladins transitioned into another song Gremelkin came walking into the Inn, silent and close to the ground, his one good eye alert and on the lookout for any sign of the female tabby. Reaching Kalas`s table he pawed at the Minotaur's boot.

"Kalas down here" Kalas looked down and smiled.

"Well hello there my little friend"

"Is she here?"

"I don't know I haven't seen her"

"Good it may be safe then"

"Meow" Gremelkin leaped up onto the table, startled by the female tabby he had been trying to avoid who had somehow managed to sneak up on him from behind. Kalas, Khurn and Grail all burst out laughing as the tabby jumped up onto the table to sit next to Gremelkin and nuzzle her head into his shoulder.

"I don't see what`s so funny"

"I am sorry my little friend forgive me, us but even you must admit that was a little funny"

"I don't see how I honestly don't" sobered up now Kalas reached out a hand to pat the tabby.

"Do you really not like her? She seems rather nice to me and she likes you"

"It isn't that I don't like her it just...well...the circumstances under which we...well it doesn't exactly inspire thoughts of a long standing relationship" the tabby began purring and Kalas`s smiled.

"She seems to think it does" Gremelkin was silent for a while. At last he sighed and said,

"Well I`ll decide once we`ve had a chance to talk for a while"

"A good idea my little friend" Kalas took a drink of his ale and turned his attention to Rosemarta. She was even more beautiful when she played. She notes him looking at her and smiled, he returned her smile and took another drink of his ale. The next song they played was the one that she had written for him and his brother, it had also become his and Rosemarta`s song. It was time. He set down his ale and rose to his feet. He walked over to where Rosemarta sat and bowed to her, offering his hand.

"May I have this dance?" she smiled at him and placed her hand in his.

"You may" she enchanted her harp to continue playing before following Kalas to the floor. She was at once amazed at how light he was on his feet, how graceful and the look upon his face showed that he too was surprised at how she was able to follow him almost flawlessly. As they danced all in the Inn seemed to join their voices to the song led by Lucius and Ariel, though there were no words. Suddenly it was as if they were the only ones in the world and even the floor beneath them vanished. When the song came to an end at last the Inn returned to being and all within it stood to applaud Kalas and Rosemarta.

"Thank you my Rose you are a wonderful dancer"

"And thank you my love for coming up with such a clever way for me to be able to join you"

"You are more than welcome" he kissed her cheek then bowed and returned to his table. Rosemarta watched him go before returning to her stool and disenchanting her harp. There was a short silence while she and her three fellow musicians wondered what to play next. They decided upon one of Rosemarta`s older songs the one that Marz had requested her to play when he had been here. Kalas listened silently for a while before turning to Gremelkin. Time to face the music.

"Gremelkin about last night, there is something that I should tell you"

"Oh? And what might that be Kalas?"

"Well if you remember the catnip treats I gave you I think that I may have given you all of them when I was...well you know. So your night with the little lady here might have been all on account of the state you were in. I am sorry my little friend and I hope that you can forgive me"

"I see so that is what happened. Don`t worry about it Kalas, things could have been far worse. Just think in the state you were in last night it might have been you waking up in the arms of a strange woman and then you would have had to face Rosemarta"

"Bite your tongue Gremelkin" Kalas looked over his shoulder to see if Rosemarta had heard them but of course she had not. He remained looking upon her for a while before turning back to the warrior cat. "In all honesty my friend, my love for her is too strong to ever allow anything like that to happen, no matter what state I might be in" Gremelkin smiled and nodded.

"That I know Kalas and I do not doubt it" Kalas returned Gremelkin`s smile and bought another round of ails for their table. It was ten o`clock when Lucius and Ariel quite the festivities of their reception, in the company of Gems and Grail, who both had special gifts for the newly wedded couple. Upon arriving back at the Inn Grail joined the brothers at their table and Gems returned to the bar, both wore almost identical pleased smiles.

"You know what we should do lads? We should go to the house once they are both asleep and start making such a ruckus that"

"Oh no you won't. You leave those two alone you hear me?" this from Gems who had overheard the old dwarf in passing. The brothers laughed and Gremelkin joined them. Grail laughed also and winked at Gems.

"Fear not lass I was only joking"

"You had better have been lest you want to meet the bottom of my frying pan" all laughed again and Gems continued on with her work. Kalas`s eyes wandered to Rosemarta and caught her as she tried to suppress a yawn.

"Well I suppose that is my cue. I told Rosemarta I would visit her after the reception"

"Go along then lad" Grail raised his tankard to Kalas, who smiled before walking over to Rosemarta and offering his hand.

"Are you ready to go now my Rose?" she smiled at him and placed her hand in his.

"I thought that you would never ask" as Kalas pulled her to her feet she smiled at the three Paladins. "It was an honour playing with you all, thank you"

"The honour was ours Rosemarta and you are more than welcome. Have a good night, you as well Kalas"

"We shall and my thanks to you all again" Kalas nodded his thanks to the three before walking over to where his brother and the others still sat. Once all had said their good nights Kalas and Rosemarta departed from the Inn hand in hand. It was not long before Khurn departed from their company also going upstairs to his room to sleep for the night.

"They do make a nice couple don't they Grail?" said Gremelkin, looking out the window though Kalas and Rosemarta where nowhere to be seen. The old dwarf nodded.

"Yes indeed they do one of the best I have seen. However considering their personalities I for see a few good arguments and possibly a break up along the way before they find true happiness with one another. Of course I have never been much of a seer so there is a good chance I am wrong"

"If indeed that is the case my friend both you and I will be here for them and ensure that they remain together" Grail nodded and took another drink of his ale.

"Where did you learn to dance like that my Rose?" asked Kalas as they continued walking toward Rosemarta`s house.

"Mayvel taught me one summer when Morgen and I went to visit her and Marz. A lady mage needs to be light on her feet, especially if it's to keep up with you" Rosemarta chuckled and Kalas lifted her hand to kiss it. Arriving at Rosemarta`s house they found that Mayvel had left the door open for them. Rosemarta walked in ahead of Kalas and said a single word of magic, flooding the finished shop with light.

"What do you think? Mayvel had some of the local men come and help her stock the shelves and the display cases" while saying this she walked to her desk, which still stood along the far wall, and set her harp down upon it.

"Yes they did a very good job my Rose. By the looks of it you will be ready to open for business soon"

"Yes soon" she walked over to Kalas and took hold of one of his hands to lead him up the stairs to the main room. A roaring fire awaited them in the fire place, serving as the only light in the room. Rosemarta led Kalas close to it so they could feel its heat. The fire made her dress glow and her hair shine. She looked up into his eyes and placed his hand upon the middle of her back. "There Kalas, this is where Par Salains dagger pierced my flesh. I do not regret it and I would do it again if it meant saving you" she lifted his other hand and placed it upon her chest. "Do you feel this Kalas? How fast my heart is beating? It does so because you are with me and I love you but ever since Palanthas and perhaps longer there has been this odd look in your eyes. You hide it well but I still see it. It's a question you want to ask. I once told you that you could tell me anything, ask me anything. So ask this, I know that you need to" that look surfaced now though he did not wish for it to. He looked deep into her eyes and lifted his hand from her chest to cup one of her cheeks. His axe began to glow and hum their song.

"How is it that a beautiful woman like you fell for a creature like me? You took a death blow for me"

"Creature? Monster? Kalas I have never thought that of you. Not even on the day we first met did I ever think that of you" she lifted one of her own hands and placed it upon his chest, over his heart. "This is what I fell in love with Kalas. You are one of the noblest men I have ever met. I took that blow for you because I couldn't stand to see you hurt again because of me. You are not a monster Kalas, I am"

"Why? Because you are one of lady Moon`s people and not a human? I would give anything to be one of you instead of what I am. But why are we ignoring that which is most important to the both of us?"

"No it's not that, I do not resent my heritage it's because" she paused "Most important?"

"Yes, what is most important is that we love each other and that is all that matters" he wrapped his arms around her then and pulled her close, kissing her for long moments. When at last their lips parted she smiled at him.

"Yes that is the most important thing" she rested her head upon his chest and he held her tightly. They were silent for a long time, listening to the sound of the fire and enjoying the moment.

"I think I am finally ready to leave my past behind me Kalas. My parent's deaths, Par Salain manipulation, all of it. And I am ready to let you love me fully" she looked up at him again. "Help me forget what happened at the Tower Kalas, please"

"I will do my best my love, my sweet Rose" he pressed his lips to hers again and she lifted a hand to touch his face. Caught up in sudden ecstasy Kalas fought to hold himself back, not wishing to offend her, but he continued kissing her passionately. Rosemarta pulled back gently to look into Kalas`s eyes.

"Don`t hold back Kalas, I`m not afraid" he looked back into her eyes and saw the strong desire there, question answered. He pressed his lips to hers once more and worked one hand upon the ties of her dress.

"Kalas wait let's move to the bedroom" she smiled slyly. "Unless you think that would be improper" he returned her smile.

"So that is going to haunt me for a while is it?"

"You`ll be lucky if I ever let you forget it" Kalas chuckled as he lifted Rosemarta into his arms and carried her into her bedroom, closing the door with his foot behind him. He carried her to the bed and set her down beside it, gazing silently into her eyes for long moments before placing his hands upon her shoulders and gently removing her dress, watching as it slid down her body to pool at her feet.

"You`re so beautiful my Rose" he breathed as he slowly placed his hands upon her waist. She smiled and blushed, turning her eyes from his.

"Thank you" he placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head so he could kiss her again. Rosemarta placed her arms around Kalas as he eased her down onto the bed. He moved his kisses down her neck, to her chest then farther down, savouring every inch and wishing only to bring her pleasure. He was so gentle, every touch, ever y kiss was filled with his love for her and Rosemarta could feel it. She welcomed their joining and held him close to her as he pressed slowly inside her. Once they were both spent he smiled at her and kissed her tenderly. They fell asleep still in one another's arms, the axes song reaching them even from where it had been left out in the main room of the house.

Rosemarta woke the next morning to find Kalas awake and staring at her. She smiled at him and lifted a hand to touch his face.

"How long have you been watching me?" her smile widened and he returned it both remembering when she had said these same words before.

"Long enough to enjoy the view, I did not mean to wake you"

"That`s alright"

"But now that you are awake" he placed an arm around her and pulled her close to him, "I can look into your eyes" Rosemarta chuckled and caressed Kalas`s cheek. He leaned in to kiss her and her hand slid to the back of his head, holding him there, not ever wanting him to stop. There was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Mistress Rosemarta? Are you awake?" Rosemarta sighed and propped herself up on one elbow.

"Yes Mayvel I`m awake"

"Is sir Kalas...?"

"Yes Mayvel Kalas is here and he is awake"

"Would you like me to get breakfast ready for you?"

"Please do and thank you Mayvel" they listened to the sound of the elderly woman`s footsteps departing toward the kitchen. Rosemarta turned back to Kalas and gave him a soft kiss before getting up, stretching and walking over to the dresser to put on the robe that Mayvel had cleaned and pressed for her. Kalas smiled to himself, his eyes roaming over Rosemarta as she made her way to the dresser.

"I am going to have to ingrain that lovely image in my mind" Rosemarta chuckled.

"Oh behave yourself" Kalas chuckled also and continued watching her as she dressed and walked over to sit at her vanity to brush her hair. Rosemarta caught Kalas`s reflection in the mirror, still looking at her and smiling, and smiled at him.

"You know I won't be able to wear dresses all the time. Being the owner of a mage wear shop I must wear my robes when I am working"

"Indeed my Rose I understand but after your finished work..." he grinned at her in the mirror and she chuckled.

"Well we shall see my love" once finished brushing her hair she stood and summoned Dragons breath to her. She walked over to Kalas and leaned down to give him a soft kiss. "I will wait for you in the main room" she smiled at him then walked out of her bedroom into the main room of the house. In the kitchen Mayvel was busy with the task of making their breakfast and would not want, nor ask, for any help so Rosemarta continued on and settled in her arm chair next to the fire. Kalas soon joined her, taking the chair opposite hers. The two sat silently and listened to Mayvel as she laboured in the kitchen. Once their breakfast was ready Mayvel brought it out to them upon a tray along with a full pot of tea and two cups.

"Would you like anything else?"

"No this will be fine Mayvel, thank you"

"Alright then I`ll just do a little cleaning up and then be on my way" not waiting for a reply the elderly woman returned to the kitchen to begin cleaning. Rosemarta filled Kalas`s cup and handed it to him.

"Thank you my Rose"

"Your welcome" while saying this she filled her own cup then picked up her plate and cutlery, sitting back in her chair and setting the plate down upon her lap. They ate quietly enjoying one another's company. Mayvel departed quietly once finished her cleaning and almost without their noticing. When Rosemarta did chance to glace up at Kalas she noticed that there was something troubling him but it seemed he had decided to wait till they had finished eating to speak of it, if he planned to speak of it at all. Once finished with his breakfast Kalas set his plate aside and leaned back in his chair.

"Rose there is something I must talk to you about"

"I know, I could tell. Does it have anything to do with what Aurik had to speak with you, Khurn, and Lucius about last night?" Kalas nodded.

"Yes it does. Rose the headquarters of the Order on Taladas was attacked two days ago and we are only now receiving word of it. As members of the Imperial League, as well as being two of Lucius`s closest friends, it was decided between the three of us that either Khurn or I should go to find out more information and possibly discover those responsible" Rosemarta looked away from Kalas to gaze upon the fire.

"I see" she had been prepared for this to happen one day or another but for it to come now was a surprise and it hurt more then she was prepared to admit. She did not want for him to go but she knew she could not ask him to stay either. If he had decided to go instead of Khurn she would not stop him, though it would break her heart to see him go. "Kalas I"

"Brother?" Khurns voice interrupted what Rosemarta had been about to say and both turned to see him standing in the doorway dressed in traveling clothes with Rose blade at his hip and a pack over one shoulder. "I am sorry to disturb the both of you but I wanted to come and tell you that I have decided that I shall be the one to journey to Taladas. I have already informed Lucius" Kalas rose to his feet.

"What? But Khurn" Khurn shook his head firmly.

"No buts brother. I am going and that is all there is to it. I know you will worry and I appreciate that and I know that as the older brother you feel you should be the one to go but it will be best this way and I will not be going alone. Janus, Rodrick, and Darcinius will be going with me on Lucius`s request. I will be fine brother"

"We have never been apart from one another"

"There is a first for everything brother in its time. You have trusted me before so trust me now" Kalas embraced his brother.

"I do but that does not make this easier" Khurn nodded and returned his brothers embrace. Rosemarta had moved to her feet by this time to stand near Kalas. Khurn moved from his brother's embrace to stand before her.

"The two of you need more time together. Take care of him for me"

"I will you have my word" Khurn smiled and placed his arms around her. Rosemarta returned his embrace and silently thanked him from the bottom of her heart. Khurn bade his brother a final fare well before turning and walking out the main room of Rosemarta`s house. The two stood and listened to his footsteps as they faded away to nothing. For long moments Kalas stood silently, gazing upon the place where his younger brother had stood just moments before. Rosemarta stood silently also watching Kalas with a concerned expression upon her face. When the silence became too much Rosemarta stepped forward and placed her arms around Kalas from behind.

"Khurn is a fine warrior Kalas, as are those traveling with him. He will be well and return home safely"

"I know my Rose. I have fought at his side and know it to be so but still, he is my younger brother. I cannot help but worry for him. If anything happens" Kalas broke off there unable to continue, unwilling to think upon that what if for fear of it driving him mad. He turned and took Rosemarta in his arms, holding her close and drawing comfort from her being with him. Rosemarta returned his embrace, wishing to help him in any way she could. If all he wished to do was to hold her she would happily let him do so for as long as he wished. "Thank you for allowing me this time Rose. I will be alright"

"No thanks needed my love I was glad to do so. If you like I can hold off the opening of my shop and we can take a walk together"

"I would like that Rose"

"Alright then let me finish my breakfast and then we will go" he nodded and followed her back to where they had been sitting before the fireplace. Rosemarta ate the last of her breakfast quietly and drank the last of her tea to wash it down. No sooner had she finished when a knock came to the door of the shop downstairs.

"Now who could that possibly be?" Rosemarta rose from her chair and walked downstairs to answer the door. Cynthia stood there, out of breath and with a concerned look upon her face.

"I am sorry to bother you Rosemarta but Gems received a letter from her brother today. There is trouble in her homeland and she must leave as soon as possible. Grail wants everyone to come to the Inn to see her off. Do you know where I might find Kalas and Khurn?"

"Kalas is upstairs he spent the night here. Khurn is gone to Taladas on a mission for the Order. Thank you for coming Cynthia. I will tell Kalas and we will be at the Inn as quickly as possible"

"Thank you" Cynthia bowed and hurried away to find Lucius and Ariel. Returning upstairs she found Kalas still seated and waiting for her.

"What was that all about Rose? I heard Cynthia`s voice"

"Gems must leave Solace to attend to some trouble in her homeland and Grail wants everyone at the Inn to see her off"

"Let us go then my Rose"

"We should take care of the dishes first then we will go" Kalas nodded and helped Rosemarta clear the dishes from the table and carried them into the kitchen. Once the dishes were cleaned and put away the two departed from Rosemarta`s home and started for the Inn.

"I have a question for you my Rose"

"And what might that be?"

"Now that you no longer have that scum bag white robe to worry about will you take on an apprentice?"

"I don't know, I would have to think about it and it would depend upon who passes the Test this coming year. Not that I think I would be a terribly good teacher"

"Well you have taught me a few things since we first met"

"What do you mean?" Kalas smiled and let go of her hand only to place his arm around her shoulders as they continued walking.

"You`ve taught me that not all black robes are as heartless as I thought they were. Some know compassion and some can even love" Rosemarta returned his smile.

"I see, well it is true that black robes like myself are a dying breed but even Dalamar shows he has a soft heart for Jenna once in a while. And the color of one's robes does not necessarily define one as a person"

"I understand that now Rose"

"There is however a balance to be maintained and unfortunately those who wear its color are often very dedicated. Whatever trials come our way we shall face them together" by now they had arrived at the Inn and stood outside the doors. Kalas turned and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Then let us face this one my Rose" she nodded and they walked inside the Inns common room. Gems was already packed and getting ready to leave. The Inn was still empty of customers save for those that had gathered to bid Gems fare well. The shape shifters, Piper, Kalowen, and Moon were here also; good I still have not had a chance to talk with them yet, thought Rosemarta as she awaited her turn to say her fare wells. Gems was saying how she had gotten a letter from her brother in Ergoth asking for her to return as soon as possible. She made no mention of what the trouble was, probably out of a wish to worry them as little as possible.

"Well don't you worry a thing about the Inn lass. I`ll take good care of it while you`re gone"

"But what about your own work Grail?"

"Oh I`m never very busy around this time of year so it won't be any trouble"

"Thank you Grail" Gems smiled and gave the old dwarf a hug.

"Return to Solace safely Gems. It won't be the same without you" this from Rosemarta as she suddenly remembered her first day in Solace and how Gems had greeted her.

"I will, and thank you Rosemarta" the mage nodded and watched with the others as Gems, having said her good byes to all, made her way out of the Inn. Rosemarta excused herself from Kalas, who had gone to talk with Lucius and Ariel, and approached the three shape shifters at their table.

"We have not yet had a chance to talk since we arrived back from Palanthas. I would like to do so now if you are not busy"

"We are not busy Rosemarta so we can talk if you wish. Would you rather we did so outside?" asked Kalowen.

"Yes I would if you don't mind"

"Not at all we understand" the three rose as one and followed Rosemarta out, Piper and Moon looked nervous while Kalowen remained calm, out of the three Rosemarta found she liked Kal the most because of her level headedness. Rosemarta led them to the other side of the bridge leading to the Inn before turning to face them.

"Now let me first make clear that I do not resent any of you for wanting to help me control the power that my parents left to me. I do not resent what I am or what my parents were but you must try to understand. I was raised human all my life. I don't know how to be anything else and what magic I have I learned it on my own. This other power frightens me because I cannot control it"

"We could teach you Rosemarta, so you won't have to worry about it anymore" this from Piper, the youngest of the three, her voice almost pleading. Rosemarta shook her head.

"I cannot take that risk. I don't want to hurt anyone. If this power remains dormant within me for the rest of my live I will be contented with that. So please I beg of you leave it be" a silence passed between the four of them, Rosemarta waiting on their answer, Moon looking resigned, Kalowen thoughtful, and Piper on the edge of tears. The silence was broken by Kalowen, who nodded saying,

"Very well Rosemarta if that is what you wish we will respect your decision. I am glad in a way that you decided not to truly become one of our kinds again. You seem to enjoy being human and if you were one of us you would only bring a lot of trouble down upon yourself and I think you have enough of that already" Kalowen laughed and Rosemarta smiled at her.

"Thank you all for understanding you don't know how much it means to me" the three nodded but when the younger two turned to leave Kalowen remained.

"I want you to know something though Rosemarta and that is even though this is your choice we will still regard you as one of our people and there for we will always be there to help you when you need it"

"And I will be grateful to you when those times come" Kalowen smiled and Rosemarta returned it before following the three shape shifters back to the Inn. Kalas now sat alone at a table waiting for her. Rosemarta walked over to him and offered him her free hand, Dragons breath still in the other.

"We can go on our walk now if you wish" Kalas nodded and took hold of her hand before rising to his feet.

"I do indeed my Rose. Let us go" the two walked out hand in hand aware of the kind eyes of their friends upon them. It was a lovely morning, not too cold and it had snowed the night before coating everything in a fresh layer of white. The morning sun shown upon the snow and made it shimmer. The two made their way down to the main road that cut through Solace and wandered into the surrounding woods, now barren of animal and plant life, but beautiful just the same. They walked in silence, enjoying one another's company and the nice weather. They reached a clearing and stopped to rest for a while, it was then that Rosemarta felt she should tell Kalas what she and the girls had talked about.

"Kalowen and the others have agreed to leave me be and let me keep my own magic and the way of life that I have always known but they will still regard me as one of their own because of my parents and aid me whenever I need it"

"Well that is good to know" Kalas turned to face her and placed his arms around her.

"Do you really resent what you are that much my Rose?" Rosemarta shook her head.

"No it has nothing to do with resentment. I do not resent my parents or the others it is just that I do not want to take the risk of hurting anyone again" she placed her arms around him and rested her head upon his chest. "If I hurt you again or, gods forbid, Grail or the others I would never forgive myself not ever. I have been raised human all my life it is the only way I know how to live. The magic I have I learned myself and I can control it but this "inheritance" frightens me. I wish that I didn't have it at all"

"Human or shape shifter Rose you know that it does not matter to me. I still love you. You are what you are, the same as I"

"But you have never almost killed someone you love, even though it was an accident, and it could happen again"

"That still bothers you Rose? Even though I have forgiven you and put it behind me? Why is it so hard for you to understand that people can forgive each other?" Rosemarta was silent for a while, gazing upon the snow.

"I can accept your forgiveness Kalas and that of the others and I do understand it now, though I didn't use to. It is my own forgiveness that I cannot accept and I always thought that there were some things that could not be forgiven"

"I think that that decision and forgiveness should be up to the one that was offended, don't you?" Kalas kissed her hair and Rosemarta smiled softly.

"Yes I suppose you`re right" she sighed and the two stood silently together for a while. Rosemarta`s smile grew as she looked down upon the snow and an idea occurred to her. "You know Kalas all this snow has just reminded me of something that I haven't thought of since I was a girl"

"Snow angles?" Rosemarta chuckled and gently stepped out of Kalas`s embrace.

"That and..." she walked a few feet from him before bending down and picking up a handful of snow. "How much fun snow ball fights are!" she spun around and threw her snow ball at Kalas, who attempted to dodge it too late and took it in the arm. "Got you! Come on give it your best shot!" even while saying this she ducked right to avoid a snow ball aimed at her chest. "Missed me" another snow ball got her in the hip.

"Not that time" Rosemarta laughed and got Kalas in the rump when he bent to make another snow ball. "Hey!"

"What? It isn't my fault if you`re too slow" she tossed another and got Kalas in the back of the head. "Bulls eye!"two other snow balls caught Rosemarta in the chest and in the gut.

"That`s three for three my Rose" a sly smile crossed Rosemarta`s lips as her last snow ball went wide landing on a snow laden branch above Kalas`s head. The extra weight caused the branch to bend and all the snow fell down upon him.

"Not anymore!" Rosemarta laughed wildly and Kalas sprang toward her, catching her up in his arms he dove into a snow bank with her. Lying beneath Kalas, still laughing, Rosemarta placed her arms around around his neck. He smiled and bent his head down to kiss her. She returned his kiss, hugging him close.

"Tie?" he asked his lips still so close to hers that they brushed together when he spoke. Rosemarta smiled at him and moved one hand to caress one of his cheeks.

"Tie" she smiled at him and kissed him again. Kalas returned her kiss lovingly, the coldness of the snow banished from his mind completely.

"If we keep this up my Rose we will melt all of the snow" Rosemarta chuckled.

"There will be more" they remained in the clearing for long moments enjoying the quiet and the feeling of being so close to one another.

"Would you like to head back to the Inn now Kalas? Gremelkin might be there by now and a hot cup of tea is starting to sound nice"

"I agree my Rose, let us go. I think I have frost bite on my b...on myself" Rosemarta`s eyes widened as Kalas rose and helped her to her feet. They walked back to the Inn the same way they had come and as they neared the stairs leading up they could see Gremelkin crossing the bridge directly above them. The ginger cat grinned upon spotting them.

"So there you are, enjoying some more time alone where you? If you`re not careful Kalas you`ll wear yourself out"

"Oh hush you naughty old thing, we weren't doing anything of the sort, not in this cold" Gremelkin laughed and followed them into the Inn. They chose a table near the fireplace.

"But speaking of being alone where is Mishka?"

"Back at the house where I left her. I thought it would be safer for me to let her sleep. Females can be so terribly grumpy if they don't get their sleep"

"And how would you know? You have never been with a female before" Gremelkin straightened up at this, head high.

"I`ll have you know that I have had my fair share of experience with women. I was not the only feline in the Tower or in Palanthas"

"So what you`re saying is that you "cated around" even then?" this from Kalas, raising a hand to hide his smile.

"I wouldn't quite say that and I would like to think that I aired on the side of caution when it came to those matters"

"So in other words for all you know there is some unfortunate she cat out there somewhere with a litter of kits and no father for them"

"Hush!" a look of mock surprise and shock passed over Kalas`s face.

"Why Gremlkin I`m surprised at you" Gremelkin grinned slyly.

"The same will happen to you my friend if you continue carrying on the way you do. Not that it is any of my business after all you are both adults" Rosemarta smiled.

"Yes and you are supposed to be one too" Gremelkin chuckled.

"In any case if something of that nature were to occur between us Gremelkin I am sure that there would be no regrets"

"Except for the fact that I would be a god awful mother" said Rosemarta as she began to pet Gremelkin.

"I am sure that Mara would be able to help you Rose"

"And Mayvel also I believe, she does have children of her own does she not?" asked Gremelkin as he lay down upon the table, enjoying the attention he was receiving from Rosemarta.

"She did mention a son once I think"

"I hope I did not frighten you with this talk my Rose" Rosemarta smiled and shook her head.

"You didn't don't worry. You are right I would have Mara here to help me if I asked her and Mayvel as well. I am sure that you would be a wonderful father" she smiled at him.

"After raising Khurn and Mara I should hope so" Kalas chuckled.

"Mayvel also strikes me as the midwife type so she would be able to help you during the birth as well"

"And she would be able to do the same for your kits Gremelkin" Kalas smiled. Gremelkin opened his one good eye to look at Kalas for a while then closed it again.

"Well...we shall see"

"We shall see? Does that mean you have decided to keep Mishka?" asked Rosemarta.

"She has already pretty much made the decision for me. She is an interesting enough creature and not bad looking either but if kits were to come about from our being together so soon..." Gremelkin let his words and thoughts trail off. Rosemarta nodded.

"I understand, you`re afraid" Gremelkin rolled and sprang to his feet, his one eye blazing hatefully.

"You take that back! I`m not afraid of anything and you know it! What I am is worried there is a difference"

"Is there?"

"Yes there is. For Mishka and I to have kits it would just be too soon. Name of the Gods I barely know her. If we remain together and farther down the road something happens fine but not now. I`m a warrior, a damn proud one, and I am _not _afraid" the ginger cat turned and leaped off of the table, storming out of the Inn and not looking back.

"Rose did you have to rile him up like that?"

"I did not mean to make him angry I just wanted him to admit to his emotions a little, not like I am one to talk when it comes to that"

"I fear that you may have teased him too harshly. Do you think he will be alright?" Rosemarta nodded.

"Yes he will be fine. It's as he said himself he has a lot of pride. He will be fine but we likely won't see him for the rest of the day. He will probably do a little mouseing and then go home" Kalas sighed.

"Pride it will be the undoing of us all one day my Rose" he smiled slightly and Rosemarta returned it knowing what that remark referred to.

"Gremelkins was almost the death of him once. When I was a girl he fashioned himself as my protector and guardian as well as my familiar. When I was eight years old I was outside the tower one day picking flowers. A wolf, half starved and mad from hunger, came out of the woods and tried to attack me. Gremelkin fought him and that`s how he scared his face and lost his leg"

"His love for you is very great Rose. I am sure that he does not regret that day at all"

"That doesn't matter he never should have done it. It was stupid and foolish. Not that I am ungrateful but he still should not have done it. There is an old saying, I would rather be a live coward then a dead hero" Kalas suppressed a shudder.

"Rose as a warrior that saying goes against everything that Gremelkin, and I, believe in. Do you believe that you could have fended off the wolf yourself? There is a thin line my Rose between being brave and being foolish when it comes to protecting the ones you love" Rosemarta smiled, remembering the scare upon her back that could not be seen but was there just the same from when she had been foolish that way.

"Yes that is true and you are right I could not have fended the wolf off on my own. If not for Gremelkin I would have been dead. A cowards name dies with him while a hero`s lives forever" she placed a hand upon one of Kalas`s, which rested upon the table. "I hope that I did not offend you with what I said earlier"

"How could you have offended me my Rose? By quoting an old saying? No my Rose you needn't worry about that" he leaned close to her then and whispered, "The only think you need worry about now is keeping me under control when we are _alone_" Rosemarta blushed and Kalas chuckled.

"Kalas you scoundrel" she smiled then and kissed him. He returned her kiss and the two sat together silently for a while.

"I had a thought Kalas. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight at my home?"

"Of course my Rose that sounds nice" she smiled at him and rose to her feet, taking Dragons breath in one hand and offering the other to Kalas.

"Let us go then" Kalas returned her smile and took hold of her hand walking with her out of the Inn and back toward her house. They saw Gremelkin and Mishka crossing the bridge leading to the Inn and stopped to let them by. To their surprise the two felines stopped also not but a few feet from them.

"Gremelkin about what I said"

"Water under the bridge Rosemarta, don't think on it" the warrior cat smiled and Rosemarta returned it.

"Kalas and I are heading back to my home to have dinner. You and Mishka are welcome to join us"

"Thank you but Mishka and I were on our way to the Inn to say hello to Grail. You two go on and have a nice time together" Gremelkin winked and continued walking with Mishka following behind him. Rosemarta watched them go, still smiling.

"I think he is going to be just fine my Rose"

"I agree" the two turned and started walking again. Upon arriving they found the door open and upstairs light indicated that a fire had been lit in the fireplace.

"Mayvel must be here" said Rosemarta as she led Kalas up stairs. There was someone seated in her arm chair, which had been turned so that its back was facing the fire and two other chairs placed before it, but it was not Mayvel. It was a black robed mage with long dark hair and a round face.

"My lord?" the black robe smiled.

"Welcome Rosemarta Dasrenvair I have been waiting for you"

"But you, Kalas can you?"

"Yes he can see me. I`m not in your head this time woman, please sit both of you. We need to talk" Rosemarta side glanced at Kalas, wondering what Nuitari might possibly want with him. The two did as the god had bade and sat upon the chairs that he had turned to face him.

Gremelkin and Mishka sat at the bar waiting for Grail to serve them when suddenly Gremelkin got up, leaped off the bar and walked outside. He turned his eyes toward the heavens and there was the black moon, larger and closer than it should have been.

"Damn you Nuitari. I sometimes wish your mother's last plan had succeeded. At least then Rosemarta would have been born into a world without you" the warrior cat spat before turning and walking back into the Inn. Grail was at the bar now pouring milk and a little brandy into two waiting saucers. Gremelkin leaped back up onto the bar next to Mishka.

"I wonder if I might have a privet word with you Grail"

"Of course Gremelkin. Come into the kitchen"

"Thank you" the warrior cat followed the old dwarf into the kitchen, aware of Mishka`s eyes upon him as he did so.

"Now what was it you wanted to talk about Gremelkin?" asked Grail as he turned to face the ginger cat, who had climbed up onto the small table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Grail do you think that I`m a coward?"

"You? You who have faced down armed men and ogres and lived to tell of it? Who would call you a coward?" Gremelkin hung his head.

"Rosemarta did, well not really, she said I was afraid of..." the ginger cat paused and looked over his shoulder at Mishka. Grail nodded his understanding and chuckled.

"You have been around women for too long my friend. You are a warrior you fear nothing. You are not afraid of her my friend. She`s a puzzle you haven't figured out yet and you never will. There are some battles you plan months in advance and others where you pick up your sword and charge in. Trust your gut, I doubt it's failed you many times before, and you will be fine. If you think about it too much you`ll lose your head. Just trust your instincts Gremelkin that's all you need to do" the warrior cats injured pride healed almost instantly, causing him to lift his head and puff out his chest.

"Thank you for sparring me a few moments of your time Grail, though to be honest Mishka is the only thing I have ever come up against that has me doubting my judgement. It is a little frightening"

"Anytime my friend, the battles of the heart are always the ones we remember the most fondly in our old age and they are the hardest won. Now let's get back out there before your lady begins to worry about you" Gremelkin smiled, nodded, then followed Grail back out to join Mishka at the bar.

"How did it feel Rosemarta? To have the guardians of the Tower bow to you?"

"You were watching me my lord?"

"Yes every moment since you set foot in the Tower. I also witnessed the indecency that Galadar put you though" Rosemarta bowed her head, her hands clasped in her lap. Kalas sighed; he did not need to be reminded of it and neither did she. Why was the dark moon god here and what did he want?

"You knew him then?"

"Yes I knew him. He showed promise as a young man but when his ambitions turned to war I lost interest. I do not desire to have Kyrnn for my own. That was my mother's ambition not mine. I am curious Kalas as to why you did not free yourself sooner. In so doing you would have spared her from suffering the way she did at Galadars hands. I wonder if perhaps the reason was because you wished yourself in his place" a thin smile pulled at Nuitari`s lips.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that perhaps watching what Galadar was doing exited you"

"I did not free myself because at the time the risk was too great. One or both of them might have ended up dead. Why are you bringing this up? Trying to cause a rift between us? Are you jealous that she has found some happiness now?" Nuitari`s eyes narrowed dangerously but he remained seated, outwardly calm.

"You are not as easy to get to as I thought. Oh well no matter that is not the issue at hand anyhow. I am curious Rosemarta as to why you ignored them all. They all wanted you to use your power to save them and yet you refused and used only that which you had learned. You wanted power and now you have it but you refuse to use it why? I am also curious as to why you wanted her to use this new power instead of her own magic" the dark moon god turned his attention to Kalas once more.

"I was wrong, I thought at first that she should embrace who she really was and accept her people and their power but, as you no doubt know, I experienced that power first hand. It is too powerful, too unpredictable and it could cause a great deal of destruction in the wrong hands. That is the reason you are here isn't it? You want that power to be used toward your own ambitions" Nuitari`s eyes narrowed further.

"You are very perceptive. You are then no doubt aware of the constant power struggle being waged within the Tower of High Sorcery even as we speak. Whoever controls the conclave controls how things are run within the mage society, creates the laws and enforces them. While Par Salain was in control the white robes had the upper hand and now with Jenna the red robes hold power. I have tried to take the conclave before but Raistlin got too big for his britches and Dalamar proved himself to be a weak minded fool. Then Rosemarta came along and again I saw potential but she only wanted power to protect those she loved and she didn't care how she got it. Now she has that power but she refuses to use it why?" the dark moon god turned his gaze upon Rosemarta, who shivered beneath it.

"I never wanted this power my lord and I wish with all my heart that I did not have it. It frightens me. It is as Kalas said it is too powerful"

"But it is the power that you were meant to have"

"What do you mean my lord?" a strange smiled tugged at Nuitari`s lips as he settled back into his chair.

"They are here are they not? Three of them if I am not mistaken" he looked to Kalas once more, "Am I mistaken?"

"You are a god so you already know the answer to that" Nuitari chuckled.

"Yes indeed I do. What I mean Rosemarta is that this is the power you would have had if you had not been raised human by Par Salain. Do you not remember the bird upon the night of your "transformation"?"

"My memory it seems is not as good as yours my lord"

"Obviously, that bird was the combined souls of your parents taken physical form. That night they gifted you with the power that you would have had if you had grown up as one of them instead of human"

"I never asked for them to do so and I never wanted them to if I could have told them so that night I would have"

"You would forsake your parents and your people?"

"No but I refuse to let this power hurt anyone I care about ever again"

"By all that is unholy woman! Do you not yet realize the enormity of what occurred at the Tower? The guardians _bowed _to you. They have only done so once before and never again till now. The Conclave be damned you could have the Tower! Does that mean nothing to you?" now here was the truth of it. With the Tower in her possession even without the use of her power Rosemarta would be invincible. There Nuitari could break her will and manipulate her into using her "true" power to its full destructive force. He would take the Conclave anyway. Kalas swallowed hard and side glanced at Rosemarta who now sat straight and perfectly still in her chair, her head high and her eyes defiant.

"At one time it might have. When I called out to you during the Test all I wanted was power enough to protect the ones I love. Now that I have that I do not wish for anything more. My home here, my shop, my friends and Kalas these are the things and people that I love and I will never give them up" the fire died, plunging the room into darkness. The room, no the entire house, even the tree it stood in began to quake as Nuitari`s anger boiled up to fill his entire being.

"You won't have to because I will _take_ them from you! Along with your life!" Nuitari rose from his chair, shoving it violently to the ground as red lightning streaked down the chimney, erupting from the fireplace to strike Rosemarta in the chest, slamming her into the wall near the door and pining her there. Kalas roared and snatched up his axe stepping into the path of the lightning and taking the full force of it himself. The force of it sent him to his knees quivering with pain. Nuitari stepped forward dangerously slow, a dagger with a black blade gleaming in his right hand. A dwarf with a long black beard and wearing an outlandish hat with an enormous feather upon it stormed into the main house then, a massive and ornate war hammer in his hands.

"Nuitari you pie faced son of a cow, I won't let you have your way with a chosen of one of my favoured. Perhaps I should go to my red robed drinking buddy and tell her of your plans to usurp Jenna`s position as head of the Conclave"

"Reorx" hissed Nuitari, who stopped dead where he stood but did not lower his blade. "She is one of my followers so I may do with her as I please. Her life is mine to take"

"But you won't" this from Rosemarta as she struggled to lift herself from the floor, gazing up at her god definitely.

"Do not test me Dasrenvair. Your shape shifting friends are no match for a god and you would be dead before Reorx could reach me so what`s to stop me?"

"You won't kill me and you know it. You do not have the patience to wait for another with my talents. You had to wait this long for me think how long you would have to wait for someone else if you kill me"

"You are right in saying I would not be able to reach you in time but then I would still reach you and you and your magic cousins never did have much of a tolerance for pain. I think I can inflict just enough for you to think twice for the next millennia. Give me an excuse I beg you"

"I always knew you were a beggar Reorx" Nuitari sneered before settling his gaze upon Rosemarta again. "It seems that I have overstayed my welcome and so I shall leave you now but be warned Dasrenvair I have ways to make you more agreeable" his gaze flicked meaningfully over Kalas, "And I don't think you want to force my hand" the dark moon god vanished then, leaving no evidence that he had ever been there at all. Reorx snorted,

"Coward" the dwarf god lowered his war hammer and walked over to Kalas, bending down to place a hand upon his head intently banishing the pain and healing his wounds. He walked over to Rosemarta and did the same. She sat up to thank him; he smiled at her and shook his head. "No thanks needed I was doing a favour for a very old friend. If you take a word of advice from me you might want to consider a change of robes, color that is. Think about it and when you`ve made your decision go and talk to Grail and he will pass the word along to me. I`ll leave you now" he turned from her then and departed out the door through which he had come, closing it behind him. Rosemarta stared at the door for long moments before making her way to Kalas`s side upon her hands and knees. His eyes were closed, his expression calm but he was alive. Rosemarta placed a hand upon one of his cheeks then stroked his hair. Tears filled her eyes as she moved to rest her head upon his chest, her tears falling there as she wept softly.

"Rose?"

"I`m so sorry Kalas"

"Why?"

"You got hurt again because of me"

"And I would gladly do so again for your sake Rose" he lifted a hand and placed it in her hair. "Remember the thin line between brave and foolhardy when it comes to protecting someone you love" a slight smile crossed Rosemarta`s lips and she gave Kalas a hug. "Rose?"

"Hum?"

"Kiss me" Rosemarta lifted her head and moved up to give Kalas a soft kiss. He returned her kiss lovingly while in his head a voice sounded from an unknown source.

_"I am disappointed in you friend Kalas. You claim me as your god but yet I hardly hear a word from you. If you had done so I could have aided you today. I want you to remember that whenever you need me all you need do is call and I will help in any way I can"_ the voice vanished and their lips parted. Rosemarta smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Why don't you sit down for a while and I`ll make us a stew. I may not be the cook that Mayvel is but I did pick up a few things during my years on the road. How does that sound?"

"Just fine my Rose" she smiled again and rose to her feet, offering a hand to Kalas and walking him to a chair before walking into the kitchen.

"We should count our selves lucky that Nuitari`s ambitions do not match his mothers. He only wants the Conclave not the world. We would have far more to worry about if the later were the case" while saying all this Rosemarta set about gathering everything she would need for the stew. Kalas nodded wordlessly, his mind focused upon the voice he had heard while he and Rosemarta had been kissing. Now that he thought of it he knew that voice, very well. It had been Kiri Jolith, why were the gods taking such an active part in their lives all of a sudden?

"I heard from Kiri Jolith, my god, while we were kissing my Rose"

"Oh? What did he have to say?"

"Only that he would come to our aid if I were to call upon him. If I had done so before what happened today might not have happened and if I do not do so now the next time the dark moon god comes to us, which I am certain he will, I may not be so lucky. I would not mind if it did not mean I would not be with you again till we meet in the heavens" Rosemarta`s hand shook so that she almost dropped the knife she had been using to slice the vegetables.

"Please do not say things like that Kalas. You know that I won't let that happen. Gods or no gods" Kalas rose from his chair and walked into the kitchen to place his arms around Rosemarta from behind, resting his cheek upon her head.

"Even though it is a god we will be facing my Rose, I will not be a coward, I won't run. I will fight and defend you however I can. The only thing I fear is losing you" Rosemarta set her knife down and placed her hands upon Kalas`s arms.

"Kalas you should leave here till this is over. If you are not here Nuitari will have no one to hurt but me. But you will not go even if I begged will you?" his arms tensed and every fibre of his being screamed at him to be angry, to yell but in his heart he knew that she was only thinking of their relationship and of his safety.

"Rose I am a warrior, to run and leave you here to face him alone goes against every belief and code that I have and besides that Nuitari is a god do you not think he will be able to find me where ever I go?"

"Nuitari is not concerned with you but he will use you to hurt me if he can. If you were not here he would have no reason to go looking for you because he would have me and that is all he wants" Kalas was silent and Rosemarta could hear his heart beating swiftly in his chest.

"If you really wish for me to go my Rose then I will go just tell me when you feel I must do so" the words were strained, he did not want to say them but he did so to make her happy. Rosemarta bowed her head.

"I am sorry Kalas, forgive me I should not have said anything. I do not wish for you to do anything that goes against your beliefs. You need not compromise yourself for me" Kalas`s heart beat became calm and all the tension eased from his body.

"My heart is no longer skipping beats my Rose, thank you" Rosemarta smiled and leaned her head back to kiss him. He smiled and returned her kiss. A knock came to the downstairs door; Kalas left Rosemarta to go answer it. When he returned he looked like a man that had been all but robbed of his senses. Behind him walked a handsome young man, tall and strong built with shining blue eyes and a wide grin upon his face.

"You have a very nice home friend Kalas"

"Thank you Emperor" _Emperor? _Rosemarta stepped out of the kitchen to take a closer look at their guest. Seeing her Kalas became more at ease and went to stand at her side.

"Greetings sir, I was just in the kitchen fixing some stew you are more than welcome to join us"

"Thank you very much my good lady it has been quite some time since I enjoyed a good home cooked meal"

"My Rose this is Kiri Jolith" Rosemarta blushed and bowed hurriedly.

"My lord forgive me for not recognising you sooner. After all the stories I have heard of Sargonnas from my grandfather Marz I expected you to be...well I expected something different"

"No apologies needed Rosemarta Dasrenvair; please rise and I would still like to join you and friend Kalas for dinner if the offer still stands"

"Yes of course it's almost ready now. Would you care for some bread and butter?"

"Yes if you please, and please serve yourself and Kalas also and join me, I so enjoy dining with friends" Rosemarta nodded and departed to the kitchen leaving Kalas alone with their guest who had by this time seated himself at the dining table. A few moments passed and Rosemarta returned with a tray containing three full bowls of stew, a loaf of bread, a butter dish, three spoons and a butter knife. She set the tray upon the table handing Kalas his bowl and taking one for herself before placing one before Kiri Jolith. "Thank you very much Rosemarta. We shall eat and then talk of other things" both Kalas and Rosemarta waited till Kiri Jolith had eaten the first spoonful before starting on their own bowls. "This is delicious Rosemarta well done. You are a very fortunate man Friend Kalas"

"Thank you Emperor"

"Why so quiet Kalas? Whatever is wrong?"

"After all these years of barely a word spoken to you and now to have you here dining with Rose and I, I find myself ashamed"

"No need friend Kalas I understand completely, you had other far more important things on your mind" Kiri Jolith side glanced at Rosemarta, smiled and winked. Rosemarta blushed and stared down at her bowl, her own appetite not nearly so hearty. Once finished eating Kiri Jolith leaned back in his chair and looked to Rosemarta again. "You are quite a remarkable woman Rosemarta Dasrenvair. You have our Pantheon in quite an uproar, especially upon the side of the son of that five headed wyerm. He is worried"

"Nuitari is frustrated with me because I am not a typical black robe, but then Par Salain was not your typical white robe either. My ambitions were never along the same line as his and I assure you I have no designs upon the Tower of High Sorcery at Palanthas or upon the Conclave"

"Of that we are aware Rosemarta. Nuitari fears that you may tip the scales as Par Salain came close to doing before you challenged him. My mother was very angry at him for what he did to your parents and came close to offing him for it why she did not even I don't know" Rosemarta lowered her eyes to stare at her hands which were clasped in her lap. "I did not mean to bring up bad memories for you Rosemarta forgive me. I do not know what possessed me to say that for that was not what I came to say to you. What I came to say is that you have friends in high places that are interested in your safety and that you should remember that. We will do all we can to ensure that Nuitari does not come near you nor harm you again" this said Kiri Jolith rose to his feet. "I shall leave you now and with the both of you a good night" there was a look in the gods eyes that only Kalas seemed to catch as he rose also and called to his departing god.

"You know something else don't you?" the god stopped and smiled over his shoulder at Kalas.

"Indeed I doo friend Kalas but it is too soon now to speak of it. Know only that you will be told when the time comes" he departed then without another word. Kalas returned to his chair and Rosemarta had never moved from hers. This was all getting far out of hand, what a mess. Rosemarta sighed and rose to her feet, picking up her half empty bowl as she did so.

"Rose?"

"I am fine Kalas, I`m just going to return what I haven't eaten to the pot, no sense wasting it. I`ll take yours too unless you would care for some more?"

"I believe I will have a half a bowl more please" Rosemarta nodded and picked up his bowl before walking into the kitchen. She returned with Kalas`s bowl and set it before him. He took hold of her hand before she could walk away and looked into her eyes. "Why are you so quiet my Rose? Whenever you get like this you are brooding about something. What`s wrong?" she was silent for a while, amazed at how well he could read her. She sighed again,

"It`s just that all of this is getting so far out of hand. I knew what I was getting myself into the moment I took the black robes and I know that if Nuitari had offered me the Tower or the Conclave years ago I would have at least considered it but now..." she lifted Kalas`s hand and pressed it to her cheek. "I am not that same person anymore and I never will be again. I never expected to have a home and to find someone like you Kalas not ever and I wish that you and everyone else here did not have to become mixed up in my mess"

"Rose I was told at a young age that when a man and a woman commit themselves to one another, no matter if they are married or not, they become one and through good or ill they are still one. There is no more you or me there is only us. Am I mistaken? Did I err in thinking that you and I are an us?" Rosemarta was silent for long moments. She knew that he was right and could not possibly say otherwise but still she could not help feeling this way.

"I only wish that this were one pain, one hardship, one problem that you did not have to face with me"

"I want to face it Rose because it concerns me as well" she smiled a soft smile and kissed his hand.

"I hope that we are not interrupting anything" both looked up so see Gremelkin and Mishka standing at the door, the warrior cat with a large grin upon his face. Rosemarta let go of Kalas`s hand.

"Not at all Gremelkin"

"Something smells good"

"I made a pot of stew"

"Ah I see has she managed to give you food poisoning yet Kalas?" while saying this the two cats made their way toward the table, sitting upon the floor next to it.

"Why do you say that my little friend?"

"Oh it's just that I seem to remember the first time she tried her hand in the kitchen back at the Tower, baking to be specific. Due to a labelling error instead of using sugar she used salt. You should have seen the looks on the faces of those who had been brave enough to try a piece of the cake" Gremelkin laughed and Kalas joined him unable to help himself.

"Oh Gremelkin why don't you shush? That was so many years ago now"

"But that doesn't make it any less funny"

"I see well then just for that you two hyenas can go straight to bed and no desert for you" she pointed at Kalas, sending a mental message to Gremelkin at the same moment, _"I need to talk to you"_

"When?" the ginger cat managed to isolate his thoughts from Kalas.

_"Meet me in the study in a few minutes" _

"Alright"

"A fine friend you are little one, you`ve gotten me in trouble"

"Unintentionally I assure you Kalas" Gremelkin chuckled before walking away to the study with Mishka following to wait for Rosemarta.

"You too, come along" she held out a hand to Kalas and he took it, a sly smile working its way across his lips.

"Ah then so it is desert time is it?" he winked at her and she smiled.

"I`ll meet you in the bedroom in a few moments. There is something I wish to do in my study" he nodded and gave her a quick kiss before walking into Rosemarta`s room and closing the door behind him. Certain that he would not be able to overhear anything Rosemarta walked to her study. Mishka was already curled up asleep in Gremelkins little bed in the corner, the warrior cat himself sat upon Rosemarta`s desk.

"Now what was it you wish to talk to me about?" Rosemarta took a breath and explained all that had happened between her, Kalas, and Nuitari. She spoke of Kiri Joliths visit and then described the plan she had come up with while she and Kalas had been talking.

"Kalas isn't going to like it you know. He will try to stop you"

"I know that's why I`m not going to tell him. I`m going to put something in his tea to make him sleep. By the time he wakes I will already be gone"

"He will be very angry, he may even hate you"

"I know that too. I will leave him a note explaining myself. I will wait in Heaven for him. After three days I will know his heart. I will leave and not return again"

"There is nothing that I can say to talk you out of this is there?" Rosemarta shook her head.

"No, I`m sorry"

"All I can do is wish you luck then. You had better go to him now before he begins to grow curious. Good night Rosemarta"

"Good night" Rosemarta turned and left her study. She entered the bedroom to find Kalas standing at the window staring up that the night sky. She walked to stand next to him and followed his gaze. The three moons were bright tonight. Nuitari was full and very close, the red and white moons looming over it, one halved, the other cresset.

"Two against one perhaps with that bit of information in his head he will be more cautious"

"Nuitari has no fear of his cousins. He does just as he pleases when he pleases and that is what makes him so dangerous" Rosemarta set Dragons breath aside and placed her arms around Kalas, resting her head upon his shoulder. Some would call what she planned to do suicide but it had to be done. She could not allow anyone else to be hurt for her sake it was not just Kalas`s life she wished to save is was Grails, and Ariel's and everyone in Solace. If through this she could ensure they would be safe then she would do it no matter the consequences. "Kalas I do not belong to him anymore, I belong to you" he turned to face her then placing his arms around her and leaning his head down to kiss her. She returned his kiss and as she felt herself being swept up and then set down upon the bed she vowed that she would succeed. And as she felt his lips upon her skin and as their bodies joined as one she declared her love for him one hundred times and knew that any sacrifice would be worth protecting him and this love. _Forgive me Kalas._


	45. Stand Against the Moon

Stand Against the Moon 

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entree forty five

Nuitari draws closer with each passing day. Oh but that I could see the confusion and silent panic this might be causing within the Tower, I would revel in it. I wonder if any of them know what it means, how close they may be to seeing the black moon god's fondest wish fulfilled. Solinari lingers close to her dark cousin, watching closely for his next move. She has a plan up her sleeve I am sure of it. Either way this unfolds it is of little concern to me but that is not to say that I will not be watching closely just as Solinari is doing. I am curious to see how Rosemarta might manage to get herself out of this while still protecting those she loves. Though it may sound impossible if there is one thing I have learned it is not to underestimate that child, Nuitari would be wise to do the same but wisdom was never one of his strong points.

It is a dangerous game these two have entered into, one side has nothing to lose and the other has everything to lose. It might have been better Rosemarta if you had done what the dark moon god wishes of you. If only you were not so stubborn. If only you did not love so much. But I am to blame for that. I should have known that a creature that thinks itself unsuited for love would ultimately crave it and if found would hold on with a grip stronger then death

Rosemarta woke to find Kalas still asleep with his back facing her. She smiled and moved close to place an arm around him, pressing her cheek against his back. She had not slept well, her dreams tormented by blackened bodies and burning trees. She listened to his heart and found that she did not regret what she was about to do. If she could save him that was all that mattered. If he hated her for the actions she would take today then so be it, she would bare that pain and accept it. What she had planed she would do because she loved him. She kissed his back and hugged him close to her. He stirred then and his turned to face her. He smiled.

"Good morning my Rose" she returned his smile.

"Good morning Kalas. I was wondering if you might like a cup of tea before breakfast this morning. To help you wake up"

"Tea sounds nice my Rose thank you"

"Okay then" she smiled at him again and kissed him softly before rising from the bed and dressing swiftly in her black robes before walking out into the main room and from there to the kitchen. While she fixed the tea she listened to the sound of Kalas getting up and moving about, the sound of water as he washed his face and the sound of rustling fabric as he changed. He walked out of the bedroom and took a seat at the table just as she finished filling the tea pot. Rosemarta reached into a sleeve of her robes and pulled out a small blue glass bottle. _I hope this is fast acting; I had better put some in both cups so if he takes the wrong one I won't have to worry about it. _She nodded to herself and added some of the sleeping potion to each cup before pouring in the tea. She picked up both cups and walked to the table where Kalas was waiting.

"Thank you Rose" Kalas smiled as Rosemarta set his cup before him.

"You`re welcome my love" she sat in the chair opposite him and watched as he took the first sip of his tea. Rosemarta drank her tea also but did not swallow. _Forgive me Kalas. _Kalas drank the last of his tea and was about to ask for another cup when suddenly he found himself growing dizzy, light headed, his vision clouded and his eyes refused to remain open.

"Rose...something is" he slumped forward onto the table, his cup falling from his hand to shatter upon the floor. Rosemarta stood and spat the scalding tea in her mouth into the fireplace. She turned and walked back to Kalas, reaching out a hand to stroke his cheek and brush some hair away from his face before going into her study to write the note that she would leave for him.

Beloved Kalas,

What you said last night was the truth. When a man and a woman enter into a relationship there is no more "you" or "me" there is only "us". You share in one another's pain and joy because that is what it means to love. What I do now I do because I love you. Had I stayed in Solace and called upon Nuitari his wrath would have spread to you and to all of Solace. This way when I confront him he will have only me to hurt. Nuitari has set all of his pieces on the board; he waits for me to make my move so that he might make his. I need to place him in check so that he must take time to consider his next move, he cannot attack Solace himself because then the other gods will move against him. By the time you read this one of two things will have happened. One I will be a red robe and under the protection of Lunitari so that the dark moon god may no longer touch nor control me for his own ends and he will have to sit back and consider carefully his next move. Or two I will be dead and Nuitari will still have to wait. There are some demons that we must face alone. If you had gone to Taladas you would have left me behind, wouldn't you? If you wish to find me ask Grail or Gremelkin, they will know where to find me.

Rose

Once finished writing the note she placed it upon the table next to his head and turned to leave the house, summoning Dragons Breath into her hands as she did so. Once outside she turned her steps toward the Inn, knowing that Grail would be there now preparing for the early morning breakfast crowd. She took a breath before knocking upon the door.

"Grail? It's me Rosemarta. I know that you are not open yet but please let me in, I need to talk to you" a few moments passed, there was the sound of a heavy bolt being moved aside and a key being placed in a lock. The door opened and Grail stood there smiling up at her.

"Good morning lass you are here early. Come in, what can I do for you?" Rosemarta walked inside then turned to face Grail as he closed the door behind her.

"Reorx told me to come here and to talk to you once I had made my decision"

"Have you?"

"Yes I have" the look in her eyes told the old dwarf what it was she had decided. He nodded and walked over to the bar, disappearing behind it. He returned carrying a large parcel and a letter addressed to her.

"He left these two things here for you last night; I think he knew what you would decide"

"I don't doubt it" Rosemarta smiled and took the two items from Grail, placing them upon a nearby table. She knew what the parcel contained before she opened it, red velvet robes stitched with black runes upon the sleeves and around the collar.

"You may change in the bathroom and take the letter with you. It's the sort of thing that's meant only for you" she nodded and did as Grail said. Once she finished changing she opened the letter and it read:

Welcome home Rosemarta Dasrenvair, it is about time that you changed your robe color to match your heart. I was very impressed with you when you refused to use the magic you had been born to in favour of that which you had learned. I will never ask anything more from you then that you live your life well and honor the magic that you have been given. If you ever do seek to go after the Conclave that will be your own decision and I shall not force you one way or another. Welcome home.

Rosemarta smiled to herself and refolded the letter placing it under her robes and walking back out into the common room where Grail was waiting for her.

"I must go now Grail, I cannot ask for you to come with me because I have a favour to ask of you"

"Before you ask me you had better tell me what it is you plan to do then I will tell you if I can help or not. You always come up with these grand plans that often involve placing yourself in danger for no reason" Rosemarta suppressed a sigh,

"Nuitari has become impatient with me because I am not the kind of black robe that he would wish for me to be. I am going to ride away from Solace and call him out. This way when I revile my desertion he will have no one to hurt but me. I am banking on having a little protection" she touched one sleeve of her new red robe. Grail nodded firmly.

"Yep that certainly sounds like one of those foolhardy plans that you are famous for" he smiled "And we love you for them lass. You care about all of us so much, but we care about you too. There is no way you will let me come with you is there?" Rosemarta shook her head.

"No Grail, I`m sorry" the old dwarf moved forward to embrace her.

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid, what am I saying this whole plan is stupid but I cannot talk you out of it and so I won't even try. Probably for the best that I can't go with you. I would probably be in the way" Rosemarta smiled down at him and returned his embrace.

"You could never be in the way Grail. Even if you could come with me I couldn't let you because I need you here. I need you to do something very important for me" he stepped away to look up at her.

"What would you have me do lass?"

"I gave Kalas a sleeping potion so that he would not follow me or try to stop me. He is at my house. I have left a note for him explaining my reasons. When he wakes I want you to tell him that I will be on the road half way to Haven. I will wait for one night for him then I will ride on to Heaven and he will never see me again, for I will know his feelings then. Will you do that for me?" Grail sighed and placed a hand to his forehead.

"Oh this is going to be fun"

"I`m sorry I wish that there had been another way. I think that he will need you. Will you do this for me?" the old dwarf lowered his hand and nodded.

"Yes lass I will do it"

"Thank you Grail" she smiled and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "I must go now wish me luck, I`ll need it"

"Good luck and my Reorx protect you with his hammer" Rosemarta smiled again before turning and departing from the Inn. Grail raised his eyes to the rafters of the Inn. "You hear me you drunken, gambling, fool? If you let any harm come to her you and I will have it out again and it will be the last time!" laughter filled the Inn even though it was empty and a voice that Grail new well answered back,

"Wanna bet?"

Rosemarta rented a horse from the stables and rode out of Solace heading in the direction of Haven. The winds had picked up, there was a storm on the way, by the time she reached a point in the road that she guessed was half way between Haven and Solace it was at full force, causing snow to swirl about her in great sheets. As she dismounted she noticed that her face and the back of her neck felt oddly warm, and that is was beginning to spread. A fever? Nonsense, Rosemarta shook her head and took a few steps away from her horse, who stirred restlessly in the face of the storm.

"Nuitari! I am here! Leave Solace alone and face me" for a while her only answer was the howl of the wind. The snow before her swirled together and took on the form of the dark moon god.

"You have spirit Dasrenvair to call me out this way. Does this mean that you have reconsidered?"

"No I have not. When I was young and I called upon you for power, which was all I wanted. If you had offered the Tower or the Conclave to me then I would have taken it, but not now. I have changed over the years. I have the power that I wanted and I do not have a need for more. I have a man of my own, a home, and friends that love me. They are all I want and all I will ever need. Find someone else to be your right hand Nuitari for it will not be me" the ground beneath her feet shook.

"You bitch!" a column of fire fell from the heavens and enveloped Rosemarta. "I don't give a damn what you want as long as you wear my color you will obey my orders to the letter or die. Do I make myself clear?" the magic flames died to show Rosemarta still standing perfectly upright and un harmed with a smug smile upon her face. "What?" Rosemarta unfastened her cloak and tossed it a side, the wind catching it and pulling it a few feet way.

"I am yours no longer Nuitari. Your authority over me has ended. You have lost your key"

"You turn coat bitch. I haven't lost anything. True now that you follow my cousin I can do nothing to you and my orders are yours to ignore but that won't stop me from fulfilling my promise to you. I will take everything you love from you. I don't know how yet, things like this need planning to be any fun, but I will make no mistake" Rosemarta`s smile faded and Nuitari grinned. "When all of Solace is in flames and your friends and your lover lie dead will you still be so defiant? Or will grief and anger twist your heart until it breaks? Who will you turn to? My cousin who will console you but not help you or to me who will give you power enough to fill the hole left by your heart? You have made a powerful enemy Dasrenvair and you will live to regret it" the wind snarled and the image of the dark moon god scattered. Rosemarta`s sigh was carried off by the wind as she turned to walk back to her horse to fetch the things she would need to make camp for the night. But something was wrong, the heat she had felt earlier was stronger now and it was beginning to burn away her strength. Her eye sight blurred, adding a second haze to that created by the whipping snow. The world suddenly pitched sideways and she fell into a growing snow drift. Though the snow and wind were freezing cold she could not feel them. She was burning up; at this rate..._At least I was able to save him. I can die well knowing that. Though this is not how I pictured my death at all. _She allowed her thoughts to grow quiet, she lay still and waited while the snow continued to fall, covering her like a heavy white blanket.

By this time Grail had reached Rosemarta`s house, he had brought Lucius with him knowing that he would need some help restraining Kalas if the worst came to worst, even though he was quite sure Kalas would make quick work of the both of them. The thought made him laugh quietly as he opened the door of the shop and walked inside, then up the stairs to the main house. Gremelkin was awake and standing near Kalas, who now lay upon the floor. The warrior cat smiled at them as they entered.

"Good morning Grail, Lucius, well I can relax a little bit now that the two of you are here. Now when this brute wakes up I will be off the menu" Gremelkin chuckled.

"What are you talking about feline? We`re going to put you in the vanguard" said Grail, Lucius nodded.

"Yes I think that would be a wise idea. You could handle him Gremelkin. I`ve seen you spar with Marz before"

"Yes but I never spared with Marz when he was angry unless I wanted to get my head lobbed off by "accident"" Kalas began to stir awake.

"Any last words you two?" muttered Lucius as they all watched Kalas closely, inching away as his eyes fluttered open. The mahogany Minotaur rolled onto his back and rubbed at his eyes, moving his mouth and swallowing as if he had dry mouth from drinking too much. He moved the hand from his eyes and looked around him. Spotting the three as they looked down upon him he raised an eyebrow.

"What are you three doing here? And what in the name of the Abyss am I doing on the floor?" he shook his head to clear it and pushed himself up before moving shakily to his feet. He stumbled and placed a hand upon the table to steady him. "Where is Rose?" he asked as he fell heavily into the chair that he had previously occupied. Grail moved forward, in his hand was the note that Rosemarta had written to Kalas, he had taken it from the table upon entering.

"Well there is a story to that...which you don't want to hear. Read this it will explain everything" the old dwarf handed the note to Kalas, who unfolded it and attempted to read it but his eyes refused to focus. He sighed and handed the note back to Grail, placing a hand over his eyes.

"Read it for me please my friend. I can't...my eyes" Grail nodded and read the note aloud. Once finished he sighed.

"She was only trying to protect you lad, to protect all of us. Will you go after her? She said she would wait for you half way between here and Haven. She will wait one night then ride on to Haven and you will never see her again. What will you do?"

"Her heart was in the right place Kalas. She didn't want you to be hurt. She knew that you would not let her go alone, she did not see any other way. If you had gone to Taladas you would have left her behind wouldn't you?" Kalas was silent, he barely heard them. _My tea, she drugged me so that I would not follow her. _He stared down at the table in disbelief, not knowing what to think for long moments. The sentence that he had spoken to her the day before suddenly came to him and repeated many times over. _"The difference between bravery and foolhardy when it comes to those you love" _

"She is half way between here and Haven you said?" Grail nodded.

"Yes" a few more moments and Kalas rose to his feet.

"I will go to her. I will need a horse"

"You can take mine Kalas my friend. Adeena is downstairs waiting. She already knows where you wish to go, she will bare you swiftly"

"Thank you Lucius"

"Do you wish for us to come along Kalas? In case Nuitari has hurt her?"

"I do not think Nuitari could afford to hurt her and now that she has Luitari`s protection I find it unlikely" this from Gremelkin from where he now sat upon the table.

"Whether he has or not I must go now" Kalas smiled, "Thank you my friends, for everything but rest assured we will be having a long talk about this when I return" Kalas turned and departed down the stairs to the shop.

"Grail I do believe that Rosemarta has managed to "Tame the Beast"" Lucius chuckled and Grail joined him.

"So it seems"

"Well are we going after him?"

"I think we should just in case. If Nuitari did hurt her there won't be much that he can do for her"

"There are some horses tethered and waiting outside"

"I`ll race you!" Grail turned and ran from the room with Lucius following. Gremelkin smiled after them then lay down upon the table, none of them had asked him about Rosemarta`s condition, though they should have known by now that they could feel one another.

"Help is coming Rosemarta, hold on"

Kalas rode as fast as Adeena could carry him, the wind snatching at his cloak and the snow stinging his face. The humming of the axe, which had begun faintly, had grown steadily stronger and stronger and what at its loudest now. Kalas dismounted and looked around. There was no evidence that another horse had been here, the wind had erased it. Rosemarta was close; the axe confirmed it, but where? There, beneath a snow bank, a flash of red. Kalas`s heart leaped into his throat as he fell to his knees, digging franticly. He pulled Rosemarta out and held her close, kissing her cheeks, they were so cold. He stood and remounted, turning and heading back toward Solace at a steady pace, it would not do to have Adeena collapsing in the middle of a snow storm. He held Rosemarta close to keep her from freezing.

"Rose, you beautiful, stubborn woman, what am I going to do with you?" he saw two riders approaching him, Grail and Lucius.

"Gods your fast lad. Let me have a look at her" the old dwarf rode closer and leaned over to examine Rosemarta. "She seems alright but that`s one hell of a fever she has, you had better get her home as fast as you can. Lucius and I will catch up" Kalas nodded and urged Andeena to move as fast as he dared.

"Kalas...forgive me" mumbled Rosemarta, her voice weak and barely audible above the wind.

"Rest assured my Rose we will talk of this once you are well again. For now just save your strength. You will be home soon" when they arrived in Solace Moon was waiting for them, a troubled look upon her face.

"Is she alright Kalas? She feels...faint"

"She will be fine we just need to get her home"

"Lady Ariel is already there waiting for you"

"Lady Ariel? But how?" _Lucius, _Kalas smiled and silently thanked his old friend. Arriving at the house Kalas dismounted and hurried up the stairs with Rosemarta held tight in his arms. As Moon had said Ariel was waiting for them in the main room of the house.

"Take her to her room Kalas then leave her with us, Moon and I will take care of her" Kalas nodded wordlessly and walked into Rosemarta's room, placing her gently upon the bed before departing. Ariel and Moon entered after him closing the door behind them. Kalas sighed and collapsed into the nearest chair to wait.

"How is she Kalas?" this from Gremelkin as he sat up from where he had been lying upon the table.

"She has a fever Gremelkin but other than that she is unharmed. Lady Ariel and Moon are seeing to her now"

"I see" the warrior cat lied back down and said nothing more. Grail and Lucius arrived and were equally as silent as they waited for news of Rosemarta's condition. Minuets passed and they felt like hours, the silence filled with a restless tension. Moon was the first to exit the room followed by Ariel who walked up to face Kalas and smiled.

"The fever is down she should be fine. She has asked to see you Kalas so you may go in. Please do not be too hard on her I would have done the same thing myself" Lucius smiled at this and nodded, placing a hand upon his friends shoulder.

"If there is nothing you need my friend we will be going now" Kalas nodded.

"Alright Lucius but we will be having a serious talk about this of that you can be certain"

"I know"

"That goes for me as well I suppose" this from Grail as he stroked his beard thoughtfully. Kalas nodded and Grail grunted his understanding. "Lets go you two" Lucius and Ariel nodded and followed the old dwarf down the stairs and out into the street, Moon was already gone. Kalas sat quietly for a few moments before heaving another sigh and walking to Rosemarta's bedroom door. He knocked softly.

"My Rose?"

"Come in Kalas" Kalas opened the door and poked his head in. Rosemarta lay upon the bed with her head supported by two pillows. Her clothes were flung upon the floor; Mayvel would take care of them later. She smiled at him and he returned it, entering the room fully and closing the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better all things considered" she looked away from him and sighed. "Kalas I am sorry. I was only trying to protect you that is all" Kalas nodded and took a seat in the chair that had been placed next to her bed.

"I know my Rose"

"I honestly did not expect for you to come looking for me till the next morning. I thought you would hate me"

"What did you think? That I would destroy your house and your shop in a fit of rage?" Rosemarta smiled sheepishly.

"Something along those lines yes"

"Truth be told the thought did cross my mind to make an ungodly mess but the sentence I spoke to you last night kept repeating in my head. There is a fine line between bravery and foolhardy when it comes to protecting the ones you love. It kept me in check my lady love" Rosemarta's smile became a grin.

"Thank the gods for that" Kalas smiled and took one of her hands in both of his. A silence passed between them for a while, calm and thoughtful. "Though I am not quite sure what side of that line what I did falls upon"

"It was done for love my Rose hence the thin line" he smiled again and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Ah my Rose, you are a most stubborn woman. Beautiful but stubborn...and I love you for it"

"You are mighty stubborn yourself my love. There is yet another thing we have in common, we are both "Bull headed" when it comes to our decisions" Kalas raised an eye brow at the _Bull headed _remark.

"Ah so we are not above making cow or bull jokes now are we? I think you have been spending too much time around Grail" the chuckled and patted her hand. "But we do make quite the pair do we not my little red robe?" Rosemarta chuckled.

"Yes indeed we do" Another silence passed between them, longer then the first. "Would you like to hear what happened Kalas? Or would you rather not know?"

"I am all ears my Rose, whenever you are ready" Rosemarta nodded and turned her eyes to the ceiling.

"When I rode out of Solace the storm had already begun to gather strength, when I reached the place where you found me it was at full force. I had thought I felt a fever growing but I chose to ignore it. When I called upon Nuitari he appeared before me and asked me if I had reconsidered. I told him that I had not. That I had all the power I needed and that I did not wish for any more as I once had when I was younger. He was furious, he brought down a column of fire upon me but it never touched me. He warned that he would find a way to take away everything that I love. He asked me if when Solace is burned and everyone I love is dead if I will still be so defiant. He asked me who I would turn to. To Lunitari who will comfort me but not help me or to him, as he will give me power enough to fill the hole left by my heart. Then he vanished. When I tried to walk back to my horse I fell and you know the rest"

"You sound as if you expect for him to return Rose"

"He will be Kalas, don't doubt it. He is not finished with me or with Solace. Nuitari does not make idle threats and he now has much to think about. He cannot attack Solace out right himself because he knows that Reorx and Kiri Jolith will act against him so he needs to find someone to do his dirty work for him. He needs an army and he will do anything he can to get one"

"My Rose do you think that he might seek out those who attacked the headquarters of the Order in Taladas?"

"That is possible. It is equally possible that the army that was after Lord Zane might join up with Him. Zane said that they might be back at some point. With the dark moon god behind them they would believe themselves invincible especially if they combined forces with those who attacked the Order"

"I should see Lucius tomorrow and tell him of this. The council should be called and this information shared. There is something more at work here Rose. Just think within the past day we have had three gods of the Pantheon at our home. Does that not scream that something else is going on behind what we see?" Rosemarta nodded.

"Indeed it does" Rosemarta yawned then smiled apologetically at Kalas, "Forgive me my love I am not bored with our conversation I just find myself growing tired" Kalas patted her hand and smiled.

"It's alright my Rose. I understand, you need your rest now" he leaned forward to kiss her cheek. She returned his smile.

"I if I did not know better I would be worried about you taking advantage of me in this state, my resistance would be low" she chuckled. Kalas smiled slyly and shook his head.

"How could I possibly take advantage of you that way my lady love?" He leaned forward again and kissed her softly before standing up and pulling the covers up around her. "Get some sleep Rose. I`m going to make myself a cup of tea then head off to bed myself" he gently brushed his fingers over her cheek before turning and walking out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Gremelkin was still awake upon the table and looked up when Kalas walked past him to get to the kitchen.

"How is she?"

"She is sleeping now"

"That`s good"

"Lucky for you that your lady is here my little friend otherwise you and I would be having a go around right now" Gremelkin pricked his ears and returned Kalas`s even stare, unsure as to whether he had been joking or not. After a few moments a grin passed across Kalas`s lips and he began to laugh. Gremelkin joined him and shook his head.

"Well I suppose I would deserve it"

Rosemarta woke in the morning to find that Kalas was not with her. He had probably slept in one of the other rooms to ensure that she got her rest. Judging by the sounds coming from the kitchen Mayvel was here and making preparations for breakfast. Rosemarta pushed herself up and moved slowly from her bed to the bathroom, where she promptly emptied the contents of what she thought was an empty stomach. Mostly bile it left a horrible taste behind that water would not remove. She groaned and shuffled slowly back to her bed, laying down upon it and covering up again. She would not be leaving bed again this day unless something changed by this afternoon and the way she felt now that did not seem likely. A knock came to her bedroom door.

"Mistress Rosemarta? Are you awake?"

"Yes Mayvel"

"Are you hungry? Would you like some breakfast?"

"I don't think I could keep it down"

"Would you like a cup of camomile tea then?"

"Yes please Mayvel and thank you" she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Mayvel`s footsteps heading back to the kitchen. Another knock, this time she knew that it was Kalas.

"Come in" Kalas opened the door and walked in slowly to take a seat in the same chair he had sat in the night before.

"How are you my Rose?"

"No better I am afraid, unless being sick to your stomach is a sign of getting well" Kalas was silent for long moments, an odd look in his eyes as he leaned over her to brush the hair from her face and look into her eyes.

"My Rose...do you have...morning sickness?" _morning sickness? A baby? No it couldn't be. _

"I don't know if you would call it that. It could just be related to my illness I can't tell. We would have to ask Mayvel or a cleric to know for sure"

"Would you like for me to go to the Temple to ask if Ariel or one of their clerics might come to take a look at you?"

"I think you had better just so we can know for sure" Kalas was on his feet without another word, he kissed Rosemarta on the cheek before hurrying from the room, down to the shop and out into the street, heading for the Temple as fast as his legs could carry him. Rosemarta rubbed at her belly slowly and shook her head. _No it couldn't be. It had to be the illness, please gods let it be the illness, she couldn't have a baby not now, not with all that might be about to happen. _She was still lost in her thoughts when Mayvel entered the room and set a tray down upon the bedside table. On the tray was a cup of camomile tea and a bowl of bread porridge. Rosemarta grimaced.

"Now none of that you have to eat something. If you can keep this down now then I will give you something more substantial at lunch time. You need to keep your strength up if you are going to get better" Rosemarta nodded, she knew that the elderly woman was right. She sat up slowly in bed and accepted the bowl from her. As the housekeeper was about to leave Rosemarta called out to her,

"Mayvel?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know anything about babies?"

"I should say so I had one of my own and delivered a number of others. Why do you ask? Do you think that you are pregnant?"

"Perhaps, I was sick when I woke up this morning but then again I am still sick from yesterday so it could just be that" Mayvel nodded.

"Yes that`s true but if you are still sick once your illness has passed" Rosemarta nodded, Mayvel did not need to explain. "Any how until you know for sure I would not worry about it. Eat up then get some rest and here" she set a clean bucket near the bed, "So you won't have to get up if you feel sick again" the old woman departed then and no sooner had she done so when another wave of nausea hit Rosemarta, who leaned over the bed and wrenched. She lay back and closed her eyes tight to block out the discomfort. _A head cold indeed _she shook her head as she recalled Moons words from the night before. One of her hands moved almost of its own accord to rub at her belly again. It couldn't be it just couldn't be, not now. In the passing of ten minuets Kalas returned and with him was Clea, whom Rosemarta remembered meeting once before just before they had all left for Palanthas. Kalas smiled at her before leaving the room and closing the door behind the cleric.

"Hello Mistress Rosemarta do you remember me?"

"Yes I do"

"I am glad" while saying this Clea took a seat in the chair that still stood next to the bed. "Now please just relax this won't take but a few moments" Clea smiled reassuringly then placed both of her hands upon Rosemarta`s belly. Blue light shown softly from beneath and around them, watching Rosemarta held her breath praying silently that the young cleric would find nothing but also...

"Mistress Rosemarta?"

"Yes?"

"I`m finished, you`re not pregnant"

"Oh thank the gods"

"Would you like for me to go tell Kalas before I leave?"

"Yes please do and thank you" Clea smiled and departed from the room without a word. Out in the main room Kalas was waiting for her.

"She is not pregnant sir Kalas just ill. Keep her in bed, make sure she eats well and she should be fine by tomorrow morning"

"Thank you for coming Clea"

"No thanks needed sir Kalas, have a good day" Clea smiled again and made her way down the stairs that led to the shop. Kalas watched her go before making his way into Rosemarta`s room, sitting down next to her and taking one of her hands in his.

"How do you feel now my Rose? Any better?"

"A little yes thank you Kalas"

"Okay" Kalas smiled again and kissed her lips before rising to his feet. "I am going to head to the kitchen and make myself something to eat, would you like anything Rose?"

"No thank you I`m fine" Rosemarta smiled after Kalas as he walked out, sitting quietly for a few moments before reaching for the bowl of bread porridge that she had set upon the bed side table and setting it down in her lap. She ate one spoonful slowly and shook her head at how tasteless it was. Kalas returned with a plate of two eggs, a few slices of ham and some fruit.

"Are you sure there is not something you would like before I start my meal Rose?"

"Yes I`m sure" Kalas eyed the porridge that was Rosemarta`s breakfast and frowned.

"How can you eat that? It's so tasteless"

"I know and you are right but I have to eat something and I don't know if I can keep anything else down"

"How about some sliced fruit my Rose? Do you think you could handle that?"

"Maybe, I can give it a try"

"Alright then I will be right back" Kalas set his breakfast down upon the bed side table and left again. He returned minutes later with a bowl full of straw berries, sliced apple, orange pieces, and some chunks of melon. "Here you are my Rose, try this"

"Thank you my love" Rosemarta smiled and accepted the bowl from Kalas, placing the porridge aside, glad that she may not have to eat it after all. Kalas retook his seat, placing his tray in his lap. He waited for Rosemarta to take the first bite of her breakfast.

"How is it my Rose?"

"Very good Kalas, thank you" Kalas smiled at her before starting on his own breakfast. The two ate quietly, enjoying this peace that had been afforded to them. For how long was any ones guess. Nuitari wouldn't have wasted any time in setting his plans into motion, especially if he had enlisted the aid of either those that had attacked the Order in Taladas or the remains of the army that was still searching for Zane, they would need information and it would have to come soon.

"I hope that the false alarm did not disappoint you too much" Kalas chuckled.

"It's just as well, you would want children that look like this would you?" he pointed to his bulls head. Rosemarta smiled at him warmly.

"Who says?" a knock came to the door then.

"Mistress Rosemarta? I have finished my cleaning so I will take my leave now. I will be back at the lunch hour to fix that broth for you, alright?"

"Alright Mayvel and thank you" they both listened to the sound of the elderly woman`s footsteps as they faded way, returning to and finishing their meals in silence. In the next room Gremelkin had finished their breakfast also and the old warrior cat was wondering whether or not they should disturb Kalas and Rosemarta. Back in the bedroom Rosemarta set her now empty bowl aside upon the bed side table.

"I was thinking Kalas; there really is no reason for the both of us to be cooped up in the house all day. Gremelkin and Mishka are here and Mayvel will be back at the lunch hour so you may go to the Inn if you wish" Kalas smiled at her and shook his head.

"Not for all the ale in the Inn my Rose, you won't get rid of me that easy"

"I was not trying to be rid of you it's just that there is not much for you to do around here. You may well get bored of me" Rosemarta smiled slightly and leaned back against her pillows.

"Bored of you? I don't know of any such" he looked upon her affectionately. "Would you like something else to eat my Rose? Or perhaps something to drink? Or was there something else you wanted to talk about?" talk to Kalas about children and marriage? No now was not the time. Rosemarta shook her head.

"No thank you I am fine, the way my stomach has been acting its best not to chance it. But what I would like is for you to lie down next to me since you have decided to stay" she smiled at him but he did not return it, instead he sat forward in his chair to look into her eyes.

"I know that you are scared by what we thought earlier of your sickness and I know now what is foremost in your mind" Rosemarta`s smile fell and she turned her face from him, Grail was right, she was a terrible lire. Kalas smiled now.

"No need to lose your beautiful smile my Rose. Say what is on your mind. I will answer any question you have for me" Rosemarta was quiet for long moments trying to think of the way to word what she was feeling and thinking properly.

"Kalas I know that neither of us is ready to be parents but when, if, it happens. I mean, do you want... Would you ever..." it was hopeless the words wouldn't come out no matter how hard she tried. She fell quiet again, twisting her fingers together in her lap. Kalas smiled at her and placed his now empty plate upon the table, setting the bowl on top of it.

"Rose if I had had any doubts about our relationship or any worries when it came to that we would never have spent the night together. I believe in life mates. I am yours till you no longer want me or I pass from this world" he rose to his feet and joined her in the bed as she and requested, placing both arms around her and holding her close. Rosemarta smiled and leaned comfortably against him.

"Thank you Kalas, you have quieted any and all of my worries. I love you"

"As I love you my Rose" he kissed her cheek and the two lay together for long quiet moments when a tapping at the window caused them both to look up. Krif sat upon the window sill and was requesting entry. Rosemarta smiled and waved her hand toward the window, which opened, and watched as Krif flew in and landed upon one of Kalas`s horns.

"Hello Krif it has been a little while. Have you come just to visit or do you have something for me?" Krif nodded and turned to show the two letters tied to his back. Rosemarta gently removed them and placed them both in her lap, one was from Jenna, and the other was from Laddona.

"Would you like for me to leave my Rose so that you might read them in privet?"

"No Kalas that won't be necessary" she smiled at him before picking up Jenna`s letter, which read:

Dear Rosemarta,

I am glad to hear that you have chosen the red robes at last, in my mind it is what you were always meant to be. Things are quiet here at the Tower and all is pretty much back to the way it should be. I cannot wait to see Morgens face when he finds out. Congratulations.

Signed Jenna Head of the Conclave

Rosemarta smiled slightly and moved on to the second letter which was not quite so congragilitory as the first, in fact quite the opposite:

To Rosemarta Dasrenvair,

It disappointed me to hear that you have taken the red robes. I could feel Nuitari`s wrath shake the bones of the Tower. Be mindful that you have made a vengeful enemy Dasrenvair and pray that He does not call upon me to fight on his behalf. However despite this recent development I have decided to allow Krif to remain in your service and care.

Signed Laddona Arch mage of the Black robes.

Rosemarta sighed and set Laddona`s letter down upon her lap.

"Good news in one hand and bad in the other, I thought this would happen"

"Do you regret changing your alignment now my Rose?" Rosemarta shook her head.

"No I don't. It had to be done and really I think that I was meant to be a red robe from the start. When I chose black a small part of me wished to spite Par Salain and Morgen. But then if I had been a red robe from the start chances are I never would have come here, and I never would have met you" she smiled at Kalas and he kissed her cheek.

"And if I had returned to Taladas after the battle with the Seekers I never would have met you either. Staying here was the best decision I ever made" Krif cawed and Rosemarta chuckled, lifting her hand so that the crow could perch upon it, then bringing him down to eye level.

"I also never would have made good friends like you and Aruna" Krif fluffed his feathers and Rosemarta kissed his head. "It seems that you are retired now my old friend" Krif shrugged. "You may go home now if you wish but Gremelkin and Mishka are in the other room, I am sure they would like to see you"

"Ah yes your old chess playing buddy has a girl friend now Krif did you know?" the crow shook his head and Kalas chuckled. "Well then I think you had better go introduce yourself" Krif nodded and hopped off of Rosemarta`s hand onto the bed and from there to the floor. He made his way to the door and opened it with expert and practised skill, closing it behind him before making his way to where Gremelkin and Mishka still sat upon the table. The old crow smiled to himself as he silently got up onto the table. He crept behind Gremelkin and cawed loudly causing the old warrior cat to jump.

"Krif you feather brained ass! Don`t you know it's not polite to scare the wits out of people?" asked Gremelkin as he spun upon his old friend with a look of mock anger upon his face. Krif shrugged then looked to Mishka. "Oh yes you two haven't met yet have you? This is Mishka Krif my...well...we enjoy one another's company. Mishka this is Krif one of my oldest friends and a devil of a chess player. Say now that you are here Krif why don't we all head to the Inn and leave the love birds to their own devises?" Gremelkin winked and Krif nodded his agreement. "Alright then let us go" Krif flew for the open door leading down into the shop followed by the two felines.

Rosemarta and Kalas lay together quietly for a long time, enjoying the peace of just being so close to each other, letting their thoughts wander in a sleepy haze. Kalas chuckled and Rosemarta looked up at him.

"What?"

"Do you remember the night we first met my Rose?" she smiled.

"Yes I remember. You were all celebrating and I was coming in to take a break from the road. I remember how surprised I was to see all of you there and how you all seemed to be so at ease with one another and happy"

"We were celebrating our victory against the Seekers my Rose. Do you remember what you said about us?"

"Yes I do, my days on the road had made me stone headed and cold hearted so I didn't think before I spoke. I really did not mean it as an insult and I wish that I had not said it"

"Why my Rose? Just think if you hadn't we never would have met that first time"

"Our meeting didn't exactly get off to a promising start but I got back into you`re good books pretty fast didn't I?"

"A free ale always makes me happy" he chuckled again and Rosemarta joined him.

"You sound just like Morgen sometimes, he would be honoured"

"It was not long after you arrived that he showed up was it?"

"No not long at all"

"Do you remember what you said to Khurn and I? That we would be fit for the Knighthood? Could you really imagine me in plate armour?"

"I was trying to pay the two of you a compliment for being so kind to me. I was my way of saying that I thought of the two of you as my friends. If you recall I was still unsure as to whether or not I would stay. I felt out of place, and sometimes I still do"

"What do you mean my Rose?"

"Just what I said Kalas. Do you remember the way I reacted to first meeting Lucius and the Paladins? Well it was not because I was shy it was because I did not completely trust them even though they are your friends. I have never been run out of anywhere in my life but I have seen others that have been. Being the only black robe in a place where the name Mishkal practically lives and breathes made me uneasy and being the only red robe will be no different" she was quiet for a while and when she spoke again her voice had a hard edge. "I almost envy white robes, not that I would ever become one. They can go where ever they please and not have to worry for anything because they are accepted by all, almost the same as clerics. It's very different for black robes. We are trusted by no one and accepted only where the dark powers hold sway, having to constantly look over our shoulders watching for the daggers that will find us if we are not careful. The fear that most have for us keeps us safe most of the time. Red robes have it a little easier but not much. There are times when I feel that I do not belong here"

"Who has made you feel this way my Rose? Tell me and I will give them a thrashing they won't soon forget"

"No one in particular it's just a feeling. It was strongest at the wedding"

"But they all applauded your playing my Rose and they were all happy to have you there"

"Yes I know you are right. It was more so when I was at the temple that I felt that way"

"Are you sure that you are not being just a little insecure my Rose? That it may be all in your head?"

"Yes that is possible" Kalas sighed and removed his arms from around her before moving from the bed.

"Well I can see that talking about this anymore isn't going to do any good. I am going to go get myself something to drink do you want anything?"

"No thank you" Kalas turned and walked out. Rosemarta listened to his footsteps before rolling over in the bed so that she was facing the wall. He was upset with her and she knew why because of how cold she had been, un willing to talk to him. She had not meant to be. She could feel tears running down her cheeks and she made no move to brush them away. Kalas walked back in a few moments later, he was empty handed, his drink forgotten and still unmade in the kitchen. He walked to Rosemarta`s side of the bed and sat upon the edge there. She turned her face to hide her tears. He smiled slightly and gently turned her to face him. He lifted a hand to wipe away her tears.

"I am sorry my Rose, forgive me I did not mean to upset you. It is just that when you get like this it seems that there is nothing I can do. Nothing I say seems to help you"

"I know and I am sorry. I`m so used to keeping things to myself, I know I can't do that anymore or rather that I shouldn't it is only that I do not wish to worry you or the others with my troubles. You do help me Kalas more then you know just by listening. And you are right my fears and my worries about being unwanted here are entirely unfounded and I will try to put them away" Kalas smiled some more and placed his arms around her, hugging her close to him.

"It must have been very hard for you my Rose, becoming a black robe and taking on all that entails. I should have been more understanding"

"It's alright Kalas. I do not belong to Nuitari anymore, I am yours and my home is here, right here in your arms. And if I ever forget that again you have my permission to use whatever means necessary to remind me of that"

"Well I know one means that I would like to try first" he lifted his head to kiss her; she smiled against his lips and returned his kiss lovingly. When their lips parted she smiled at him.

"Do you know what you do to me when you kiss me like that?"

"You did say _any _means my Rose"

"Yes I know and I don't ever want you to stop" he returned her smile and kissed her again holding her as though he would never let her go again. A knock came to the door of her bed room.

"Mistress Rosemarta are you and sir Kalas awake?" Rosemarta sighed.

"Yes Mayvel we are"

"Then shall I go ahead and make your lunch then?"

"Please do and thank you" once sure that Mayvel was out of an earshot Rosemarta smiled at Kalas and lifted a hand to touch his now bovine face. "No matter how many times the axe changes you it will still be this you that I fell in love with" she moved her hand to his heart. "And this also"

"You don't know how happy hearing you say that makes me my Rose"

"Oh I think I can guess" Kalas returned her smile and kissed her again before moving to sit upon the bed next to her. In the passing of about an hour Mayvel entered the room carrying a tray with two bowls of vegetable soup, bread with butter, and two cups of tea. She set the tray upon the bed side table before turning to Rosemarta.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better Mayvel, thank you"

"Very good, you should be well by tomorrow I think. Now I will clean up the kitchen then"

"Don`t worry about that Mayvel take the rest of the day off you have earned it" Rosemarta smiled at her and Mayvel shrugged.

"Very well but I am still going to clean up the kitchen. There is no chance of me sleeping through the night knowing that I left behind a dirty kitchen" Rosemarta chuckled.

"Alright Mayvel you do that then and enjoy the rest of your day"

"I shall thank you. Good day Mistress Rosemarta, Sir Kalas" the elderly woman bowed to the both of them before departing. Kalas handed Rosemarta her bowl and a piece of bread before taking his own and settling more comfortably next to her.

"Thank you Kalas" Rosemarta smiled at him before she set upon her meal. They ate quietly and listened to Mayvel as she worked in the kitchen. Once finished Rosemarta handed her bowl to Kalas, who set it down upon the bed side table for her. Mayvel had by this time departed and Kalas had taken on his human form. Rosemarta lay down upon the bed and smiled at him. Kalas smiled back and finished his soup, placing his bowl with Rosemarta`s.

"I don't know what Mayvel put in that soup but I suddenly feel quite invigorated. How about you my Rose?"

"The same, I think that I will be able to open the shop up tomorrow and start making a living for myself. And a good thing too I have relied upon charity up till now it's about time that I stood on my own two feet"

"Oh so I am a charity giver now am I my Rose?" Kalas crossed his arms, a slight smile playing upon his lips. Rosemarta gave him a playful shove.

"Now you know I didn't mean it like that and besides" she smiled slyly, "You know that I would happily take anything that you might offer to give me" a look of mock surprise took hold of Kalas`s features.

"How you do talk my little red robe" Rosemarta laughed.

"Yes I know, I think that Gremelkin is beginning to rub off on me" Kalas chuckled.

"Indeed" he smiled then and waved his eye brows at her before lying down and taking her in his arms. "And what is it exactly that you would like for me to give you my Rose?" she looked into his eyes and placed her arms around his neck.

"I want you Kalas, all of you. Give yourself to me" he kissed her then fiercely and she returned it.

"Take as much of me as you wish my Rose. I am yours body and soul" she moaned against his lips and pulled away his tunic and his shirt, placing her hands upon his strong back and pulling him close as he removed her night dress. He surrendered himself to her, everything he had, holding nothing back till they were both spent. She moved to rest her head upon his chest and he placed his arms around her, holding her gently.

"I think that I will take a short nap, is it alright if I stay here?"

"Of course my Rose, I don't mind" she smiled and kissed his chest before closing her eyes. He smiled also and placed one hand upon her head stroking her hair till she fell asleep. In a few moments he too drifted into a peaceful sleep, surely this must be heaven.

But if that was heaven then here was hell. Nuitari sat at the head of a round table within the bowels of his home, carefully hidden from the eyes of the other gods, or so he hoped. What did it matter any how if they could see him now? He had no plans to launch a direct attack himself and go against the pantheon; he was not so foolish as his mother. There was nothing to stop him from forming an army and attacking indirectly. And there was nothing that spoke against him holding a meeting with two of his own ilk in his own home. Sitting at the table with him were Chemosh Lord of the Dead and Morgion the goddess of disease and decay. Both were dressed in their finest for this meeting with the dark moon god. Both owed him favours Nuitari had seen to that in preparation for a day such as this.

"Who is it that you have chosen for this army of yours?" asked Morgion, her voice quiet and hollow as if it sounded from the inside of a skull, which it well might have for there was no way for even the dark moon god to see through the blackness of the goddess shroud. Only her eyes could be seen, both blood red and in possession of an eerie glow that would have sent mortals running in vain.

"Two whom I know shall not fail me because their hatred of the Order and anyone or anything associated with them is so great"

"You refer to the ones that destroyed the Orders headquarters upon Taladas?"

"I do, and then there are the few straggling troops that are after that wayward prince even after the loss of their possessed leader and their rouge mages"

"And how are you certain that they will fight for you?"

"Desperate men are weak men my dear Morgion you of all people should know that. Once I dangle an opportunity for victory in front of their noses they will seize hold of it like ravenous animals"

"You sound awfully sure of yourself for one who has failed so many times" the Lord of the Dead was calm as he said what no one else would have dared for fear of evoking the dark moon god's wrath. The mussel s in Nuitari`s jaw tensed.

"Whatever do you mean my friend?"

"Exactly what I said. You tried to convince this Rosemarta to take the Tower and the Conclave for you once and you were thwarted by Reorx. You tried a second time and your cousin gave you a beating through her new convert. And most recently you used the feelings of love and jealousy possessed by the cleric Morana to try and take the child of the Paladin Lucius and the High Cleric of Mishkal Lady Ariel. That too failed and now your little puppet well may be put to death for her crimes. Before I lend my forces to you I want assurances that you will not fail again" a deadly silence entered the chamber and Chemosh was aware that if he had been anyone else he would be dead, the Pantheon be damned.

"Assurances?" Nuitari spoke slowly, "With what you know of mans evil, desperation, and drive to destroy I should think that is all the assurance you need. A wave of hate will wash over Solace and there will be no stopping it. We shall win and you will be rewarded handsomely. I will have my key and the both of you will have anything that you wish" the silence became contemplative as both gods weighed their options. Morgion was the first to speak.

"You may count upon my troops to join you when the time comes, I will make my demands when Solace is ash"

"As will I"

"Till that day then my friends" the Lord of Death and the Goddess vanished leaving Nuitari alone to toast his own genius. Solace would not survive this and Rosemarta would be his.

Rosemarta sat at her desk the next morning looking through the list of all the items in her shop as she had written them in the log book. She had felt well enough that morning to get out of bed and eat breakfast so she had decided to open up the shop, for the first time really since they had returned from Palanthas. With all that had happened that seemed like ages ago now. Yesterday, the second half of it, had been absolutely horrible, something from a nightmare, and there would be more to come. Morana a cleric and old friend of Lucius, who apparently also had very deep feelings of love for him, had attempted to kidnap Lucius and Ariel`s son Luca not but a few minutes after he was born. She had almost escaped across the lake when Kalas and Lucius had caught up to her. She was currently being held under guard at the Temple awaiting trial and judgement, neither of which Lucius was prepared to give. Many who knew Morana had a hard time believing that she could be capable of something like this and Rosemarta was inclined to agree. She was highly suspicious of Nuitari having had his hand in there somewhere and she had told Lucius as much. He had thanked her and said he would take that into consideration when the time came. Not but a few hours after that event had passed they had learned the name of their enemy by way of a letter sent to them by Khurn. Livillia, an elf female and former High Priestess of Mishkal, and Magintus, once friend and leader to Lucius and the other Paladins of the Order. Both had been charged with crimes against the code of the Order, striped of their ranks and banished. They hated the Order now and all that it stood for. The perfect pawns for Nuitari to move against them. They had learned also that they were building ships, they would attack by sea as well as by land, and who knew what other ungodly forces they would bring with them courtesy of Nuitari. Rosemarta sighed, set her quill down and leaned forward in her chair, resting her head in her hands. Gods where would it end?

"Still wondering how to defeat a god such as Nuitari?" Rosemarta looked up to see Gremelkin sitting upon her desk. She smiled slightly and sat up to pet him.

"I don't think that there is a way"

"Oh there is a way but I will tell you one thing you will never be able to best him if you fight him upon our plain" the old cat settled upon the table and closed his eyes, as he had nothing else to say. Rosemarta continued petting him for long moments before finally returning to her work. The day passed by marked by the coming and going of customers, most of whom just browsed. Mishka joined Gremelkin upon the table and Mayvel walked in at around the lunch hour and headed up stairs. Rosemarta rose from her desk and walked to stand in the doorway of the store room, where Kalas had been working since morning.

"About ready for a break my love?"

"Yes almost my Rose" while saying this Kalas pushed a stack of crates off to the side and turned to look upon another, opening the lid of the first to look at its contents.

"Is there any particular payment that you would like to receive in return for your hard work my love?" Kalas side glanced at her, a sly smile upon his face.

"You give me room and board plus other benefits my Rose, what more could I ask for?" he licked his lips and winked at her. Rosemarta giggled and returned his smile before turning to look out the window. Kalas stopped his work, walking up from behind to place his arms around her. "Alright my little red robe what have you got up your sleeves?"

"Oh nothing really I was just thinking of how lucky we have been up till now. We have faced pain and danger many times and still managed to come out of it alright but luck runs out sooner or later and this time I think that it may have run out for us"

"Luck huh?" he tightened his embrace, "Well I would say that we have deserved it"

"Do you want to hear something I have always found interesting? Why do they call rabbits feet lucky? They certainly weren't very lucky for the rabbit" Gremelkin chuckled from where he still sat upon the table.

"A good point"

"Mistress Rosemarta?"

"Yes Mayvel?"

"I think I will put together some chicken pies for you and sir Kalas"

"Alright Mayvel and thank you. I believe we will be going to the Inn later so you may take the night off"

"As you wish" a comfortable silence settled upon the shop and Rosemarta allowed herself to relax against Kalas`s strong chest, his arms around her felt so safe amid all this chaos.

_"Treasure him while you can Dasrenvair, it will not be long now before I come and take him from you along with everything else that you love" _Rosemarta tensed as her peace was shattered and bowed her head. Kalas felt her tense and could imagine what had just happened. He held her tighter.

"He isn't going to leave us alone is he? That damn mood god"

"Nope not unless you do something about it" Gremelkin stood up then and walked to stand before them. "It is as I said Rosemarta. You can fight him all you wish but you will never best him if you continue to fight him here upon our plain of existence. I will leave it to the two of you to figure out my meaning and remember you do not have to do it but it may be your only choice" Gremelkin turned then and headed for the door Mishka followed him. Kalas sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like this plan very much?" Gremelkin stopped and turned to face them again.

"Let me tell you something about war Kalas, something you should know already. In war it does not matter what you want or what you think, you fight or you die. I can guarantee you that Nuitari and Mishkal will not be out there on the field fighting hand to hand alongside us, because there would be no point to it. In the mortal world they would be no victor because they cannot die and they cannot fight amongst them self's in the heavens so they gather armies here to fight in their place. In the end Kalas it does not matter if you like this plan or not because it might be the only choice you have" the old cats one good eye shifted to Rosemarta, "What it comes down to is what you are willing to sacrifice to save this place and the lives of those you love" the warrior cat turned from them again and continued down the stairs that led into the shop, Mishka following close behind him.

"Damn that cat for always speaking in riddles" sighed Rosemarta exasperatedly.

"Did he not say something about facing the moon god on his plain of existence?"

"Yes but I don't know what he means the only way for me to" Rosemarta stopped talking as suddenly Gremelkin`s plan became clear to her all the pieces falling into place. He was right in the end it might be their only choice.

"Rose?"

"Living things cannot enter the world of the Gods Kalas. In order to face Nuitari upon his own ground..." Rosemarta paused knowing that this would be hard for Kalas to hear, he would not agree to it, but he must. "I would have to die" Kalas was stunned to silence and a shudder passed through him as he tightened his arms around her, burying his face in her hair, he prayed that he had not just heard what she had said correctly.

"It could be done Kalas but you would have to do it and it would have to be your mother's dagger that you gave to me. The strong connection that you have to the dagger and your love for me would act as a beacon to bring me back to you"

"No" Kalas shook his head.

"You must or else the connection will not be strong enough I won't be able to find my way back"

"I could never find it in myself to put a knife in you Rose. It goes against all I believe, no women, no children, that was my oath"

"And if you don't do it other women and children will die at the hands of others" a sob passed Kalas`s lips and his body shook with it. Rosemarta turned to face him.

"It is as Gremelkin said we do not have to do it but in the end it may be our only option"

"Our love will bring you back"

"Yes, the gods owe me a few favours Kalas they might help me and even if they don't I should be able to find you so long as you don't let go of me" Kalas looked deep into her eyes then drew her close to him again.

"No, I can't do it, I just cannot. I love you Rose please do not ask me to do this"

"You can Kalas and you must, promise me that when the time comes you will do it" and there it was, he could not refuse her now, he had hoped she would not ask him to promise, whenever she did so he could not deny her.

"I promise" his voice was soft and filled with pain and she instantly regretted having made him promise but it had been seemingly the only way. It was a terrible thing that she asked of him but if it would save lives then it must be done, hopefully he would see that when the time came. Mayvel came down the stairs with two hot chicken pies and two cups of tea. She set the tray upon Rosemarta`s desk and departed without a word, knowing better then to ask questions. Rosemarta and Kalas held one another for long moments neither speaking.

"Those chicken pies do smell good my Rose but I find myself without an appetite"

"As do I. Why don't I go put them upstairs in the oven again so they don't get cold then I`ll close early and we can take a walk down to the lake. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a good idea my Rose"

"Alright then I`ll be right back" she smiled and stepped gently out of his arms to pick up the tray and head up stairs. She returned wearing a blue suede dress lined with black fur. She pulled her wolf skin cloak around her shoulders before taking hold of Kalas`s hand. "Let us go" Kalas nodded and walked with her out into the mid evening sun. Rosemarta turned to lock the door of the shop before continuing on. They walked in undisturbed silence for long moments till Kalas sighed and let go of Rosemarta`s hand only to place his arm around her shoulders.

"Forgive my silence my Rose. I wish that I could enjoy this walk with you more but I just do not know how to handle any of this, my emotions are at war with themselves"

"I understand Kalas. It is not every day that someone you love asks you to kill them" Rosemarta moved close to Kalas and placed one of her arms around him. Upon reaching the lake Rosemarta cleared the snow from a felled tree and sat down upon it, pulling Kalas gently down next to her. They sat quietly together for a long time each absorbed in their own thoughts.

"You know Gremelkin is one hundred and forty now. He was already middle aged when I was thirteen. It amazes me how fast animals age. Morgen is getting on in years too. He was in his forties when he found me now he is an old man in his late sixties. In a few years perhaps most of my family will be gone"

"I would like very much to be a part of your family if it pleases you my Rose" Rosemarta shook her head.

"You already are Kalas, I am sorry if I made it sound as if you were not" she moved close to him and lifted his arm to place both arms around him and rest her head upon his chest. Kalas smiled slightly and placed his cloak around the both of them.

"I know my Rose, I suppose I just needed to hear it" Rosemarta nodded her understanding and stared out over the icy lake.

"You know Kalas I used to dream, as most young girls do I suppose, of my wedding day and my husband. I have found what most of them never will, the perfect man" Kalas chuckled.

"I never thought of myself as being perfect my Rose. I am just me"

"And don't you ever change you hear?" Kalas chuckled and hugged her. Rosemarta smiled and moved to sit in his lap. Kalas returned her smile and kissed her. Rosemarta put all of her love for him into that kiss hoping to ease some of his pain. He loved this woman so much and the thought that he must be the one to end her life pained his heart almost beyond bearing.

_"Fear not friend Kalas, when the time comes we shall be watching. She shall return to you" _Kiri Joliths voice rang clear in his mind and he felt as if a calming breeze had just passed through him. When their lips parted Rosemarta rested her head in the hollow of his neck.

"Are you anymore at ease now my love?"

"Believe it or not Rose I am, thank you" he hugged her tight and decided not to tell her what his god had told him, there was no need. Long moments passed by unnoticed as they sat together enjoying one another's company.

"Are you ready to go now my love?"

"Yes I think ale sounds good right about now"

"Alright then" a sly smile crossed Kalas`s lips as he rose to his feet with Rosemarta still in his arms. Rosemarta smiled then chuckled and placed her arms around Kalas`s neck as he turned his steps toward the Inn of the Last Home. Arriving at the first step Kalas smiled at her.

"Is this a prelude and a practice for the day I get to carry you over the threshold my Rose?"

"Oh you don't need any practise my love" Rosemarta laughed softly and Kalas kissed her lovingly before continuing up the stairs. Arriving at the door Kalas did not stop to set Rosemarta down nor did he even bother to open the door, he passed right through it. At Rosemarta`s look of surprise Kalas smiled.

"You may thank the axe for that little trick my Rose. Ever since Mesai`s passing it as acquired some strange new properties, one of which you already knew about"

"Miraculous" was all she could think to say. Kalas chuckled and set her down and watched as she walked to one of the tables and sat before going to the bar to order their drinks.

"Mind if we join you Rosemarta?" Rosemarta looked down and smiled at Gremelkin and Mishka.

"Not at all" Gremelkin smiled back and the two felines leaped up onto the table.

"Have the two of you thought on what I said earlier?"

"Yes we have and we will do it as it may be our only choice"

"And neither of you is angry with me?" Rosemarta shook her head.

"No" she reached out a hand to pet the old ginger cat, who warmed to her touch and began to purr. When Kalas reached the table he handed Rosemarta a glass of red Qualinesti wine before taking a seat next to her.

"Hello my little friend, have you and Mishka been here for this entire time?"

"No not the entire time, we ran into Kalowen and Ty-ran and went to their house for a little while. They had a guest, a young woman named Dea I don't know if she is one of their kind or not but if not she is something close enough to it. She is very interesting I think that the two of you will like her"

"If you like her there is a good chance that we will as well, you always were a good judge of character" Gremelkin puffed out his chest proudly and Rosemarta chuckled. Moon entered the Inn then with Piper in her wake, spotting Rosemarta and the others they walked over to the table.

"Hello Rosemarta, Kalas, and furry friends are any of you hungry? My treat and you must be hungry Kalas you always are" Kalas chuckled.

"Hello to you as well Moon, Piper, but are you sure you have not mistaken me for my brother?"

"Maybe but does it matter?" Piper laughed and Rosemarta shook her head.

"I am not very hungry myself but if the offer stands I will have a salad"

"Alright, how about you Kalas?"

"I`ll have pork chops and potatoes"

"Be back in a jiffy" Moon spun on her heel and walked toward the bar while Piper took a seat at the table.

"She certainly seems in a good mood" this from Rosemarta as she took a sip of her wine.

"Yeah I know it's kind of beginning to creep me out a little" Piper shivered and Kalas chuckled. Moon returned not a long time later with more food than any of them had ordered and set it all down upon the table.

"Here we are everyone help your selves" Rosemarta suppressed a sigh and took her salad from amongst the other plates of food.

"Are you and Mishka hungry too Gremelkin?"

"I am famished I haven't eaten anything all day. I don't need much though" the old ginger cat scanned through all of the food and settled upon a bowl of fried salmon. "This will be just fine for the both of us and thank you Moon"

"You`re welcome" Moon sat and took a plate of roast beef and veggies for herself. The group ate in silence, enjoying one another's company the coming battle forgotten for now, and thankfully so. Once finished her salad Rosemarta sat back in her chair and sipped at her wine. She was the first to spot Lucius and Ariel as they entered the inn and made their way toward the table their friends were seated at,

"Mind if the two of us join you?" asked Ariel.

"Not at all Ariel please have a seat"

"My lovely wife and I would like to take this opportunity to formally introduce you all to our son, Luca" Lucius uncovered the little bundle in his arms and proudly displayed his baby boy to all seated at the table.

"He certainly is a treasure Lucius. I am very happy for the both of you"

"And even happier that he isn't yours right Rosemarta?" Gremelkin laughed.

"Oh you hush"

"Yes that`s a fine man child you have there Lucius my friend but anyone can see that he gets all his good looks from lady Ariel" Kalas chuckled and poked Lucius in the ribs with his elbow.

"Now Kalas be nice"

"Oh Lucius knows I was only kidding him my Rose" Kalas grinned as he retook his seat and took a drink of his ale. As Lucius and Ariel took their seats and lapsed into an easy conversation with Kalas, Rosemarta took another sip of her wine and allowed her mind to wonder over the relationship that she shared with Kalas and the future it might have if she were to survive what would be coming soon.

"You will Rosemarta trust me" Gremelkin`s words were only for her to hear this time. She smiled at the old ginger cat and scratched him behind the ears.

"I do" Kalas placed an arm around her then and leaned close to her.

"Our love will bring you back to me my Rose" she smiled at him and nodded, he kissed her cheek. "Now all that's left for me to do is to get up the strength to go through with it"

"When the time comes Kalas you will. I think that we should keep this plan a secret from the others, though I suppose that might go without saying" Kalas nodded and kissed her cheek again before rising to his feet with his mug of ale in hand.

"To Luca! May he have a long and happy life and enjoy all the best things in life"

"Here, here!" all seated in the inn drank to the toast and Lucuis smiled his thanks. Meanwhile Mishka had walked over to the baby Luca to look at him more closely. She peered at him with feline curiosity and sniffed at him, once even touching her nose to his cheek. She looked up at Ariel and seemed to smile, purring loudly. Gremelkin groaned and shook his head. Rosemarta chuckled and began petting him.

"Is all this talk of babies making you nervous old friend?"

"Nervous? No...I don't know" Rosemarta nodded.

"I understand it is a pretty big and daunting step" while saying this she remembered her own pregnancy scare from that morning.

"Indeed, speaking of that though on my way over here earlier I happened to see Krif flying about with what looked to be a female raven"

"Oh? Well I would say that it's about time he found a new mate, he`s been alone for far too long. So have you Gremelkin but, as you have said yourself, you did have girl friends here and there ware as Krif has only ever had one love, not that there is anything wrong with that but he has been far too solitary for his own good" Gremelkin smiled.

"Reminds me of someone else I know before she happened to find herself here"

"I was never as solitary as Krif"

"Were you not? Even at the Tower your closest friend was me and when you went away you left me at the Tower with Morgen and, unless I missed my guess, the road is not a very sociable place"

"You are right about that. You sleep where you can and everyone you meet is an enemy until you find out otherwise" she looked around the table then and smiled at each of her friends in turn, "but then there were good days too Gremelkin, however few" Rosemarta gazed down into her wine glass as if it could show her those past days. Kalas placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Are you alright my Rose? Would you like another drink?" she lifted her head and smiled at him reassuringly.

"I am fine my love and yes another drink sounds lovely" he returned her smile and took her empty glass with him. When he returned he hugged her and kissed her hair.

"Oh my Rose, I love you so much" Lucius and Ariel both smiled at Rosemarta and Lucius winked. She knew that she was the only one, aside from Khurn, that could evoke such a strong show of emotion from Kalas. She smiled at him and returned his embrace.

"I too love you very much Kalas. I would trade one million lonely nights on the road for one night with you"

"As would I my Rose as would I" he kissed her cheek and sat back to take a drink of his ale, one arm still about her shoulders.

"Do you think that now would be a good time to tell him my dear?" asked Ariel, a smile playing about her lips. Lucius nodded.

"Yes I think that now would be the perfect time"

"Tell me what Lucius?"

"That Darius and Aurora will be returning from the Dragon Isles" Kalas`s eyes widened.

"Returning? But why? Not that I will not be glad to see them but surely we can handle this battle on our own no matter what the dark moon god and his lackeys might have in store for us"

"You forget Kalas that the two of them also have their own scores to settle with Livillia and Magintas. It is for them that they will be coming and in a battle such as this I think that we could use all the help we can get"

"Pardon me; I do not mean to interrupt but what are the Dragon Isles? I do not think that I have ever heard of them before" both Lucius and Kalas looked at her as if she had just changed several different colors and they did not know quite what to make of her question. "You must pardon me for I am sure that my ignorance must seem strange but even as a mage I do not know everything"

"Forgive us Rosemarta. The Dragon Isles are where the good dragons went to reside apart from the world to keep the balance after the War of the Lance. They are hidden by a thick fog known as the shroud and only those seeing peace and a life free of all war and strife my journey there to live out the rest of their lives. I would have thought that you would have been taught about them at the Tower"

"You must understand Lucius that when Rosemarta was studying Par Salain was still Head of the Conclave and as such was in complete control of everything that young mages were told" this from Gremelkin as he stretched out on the table.

"It is very well known information though. I am surprised that he would have kept it from anyone"

"What you or I consider well known or important information is not what Par Salain considered as well known or important. Whatever he thought unessential to our learning of magic was kept from us and I can imagine that he had the same control over most of the other mages who had not lived in the Tower long enough to know otherwise" Kalas fought to suppress a shudder, for though Rosemarta`s tone and her outward appearance had not changed something within her had as it always did whenever Par Salain was mentioned. He had felt it first in Palanthas, like a door being opened, letting in a cold wind, then closing again. Her feelings toward him also changed when her blood ran so cold. He felt it only because he was a part of her and so he knew the others were probably not bothered by it. Was he forever to be a wedge between them and could their love survive it? Rosemarta took note of Kalas`s sudden silence and sensed that something was bothering him but decided not to bring it to mention it. Lucius and Gremelkin entered into a conversation while Mishka distracted herself with the infant Luca. When it came time to part ways Gremelkin and Mishka left with Lucius and Ariel, having been invited to stay the night once Lucius had noted the un easy air between Kalas and Rosemarta.

"Best to leave those two to themselves tonight I think my friend"

"I quite agree Lucius, they are neither of them as good at hiding their emotions as they believe" Lucius nodded his agreement and looked over his shoulder once at Kalas and Rosemarta as they slowly vanished into the half darkness as they walked toward Rosemarta`s house.

Upon arriving Rosemarta turned to Kalas and kissed him.

"I think that I would very much like a bath my love, join me?"

"As you wish my Rose"

"Alright then, I`ll go upstairs and get it ready. Give me just a few minutes" she kissed him again then turned to head up the stairs. He watched her go and sighed before following. Reaching the main room of the house he took a seat in one of the arm chairs to wait. He still could not remove the memory of her sudden coldness from his mind. Whenever it happened it frightened him and broke his heart. He loved her so much and yet... he sighed again and rose to his feet to walk into the bath room. Rosemarta was already in the tub and waiting for him. She smiled at him as he entered and welcomed him in with one hand.

"There is plenty of room my love, please join me" he tried to return her smile and failed as he pulled a stool next to the tub and sat. He tried not to let himself be stirred by her womanly charms and her beauty so that he could more focus upon his emotions but it was so very hard. Rosemarta`s own smile fled from her face and she looked upon her lover with concern.

"What`s wrong?"

"Par Salain, is he always to be a wedge between us that pushes us apart? If so...can we truly remain together as we are?"

"Kalas what are you talking about?"

"Whenever his name is mentioned there is a change in you Rose, like the warmth of the sun suddenly vanishing, it gives me chills. Your feelings toward me change and I almost no longer recognise you. I feel it strongly only because I am a part of you and because I love you so"

"Par Salain be damned Kalas, today was the first that I have thought of or spoke of him since Palanthas. He cannot do anything to disrupt out lives anymore. I am sorry if I hurt you Kalas but my feelings toward you will never change. I love you" a genuine smile finally worked its way to Kalas`s face.

"You are a most intriguing and beguiling woman my Rose" she returned his smile and relaxed back against the tub.

"As are you my love"

"I certainly hope that I am not a most "intriguing and beguiling woman" my Rose, otherwise we are in need of an entirely different conversation" he chuckled and Rosemarta joined him. They sat in silence for a while and a sly smile pulled at Rosemarta`s lips as she lifted one leg out of the water and placed it upon the edge of the tub.

"Please join me Kalas. I`ll scrub your back and I will even see what I can do about those "chills"" Kalas mirrored her smile and stood to undress. Rosemarta watched him closely as he did so and entered the tub to sit with her.

"Now my Rose, about those chills" Rosemarta chuckled and reached for the soap and wash cloth.

"First things first my love"

Over the next two days Khurn and Magdar, along with the army of the Imperial League, arrived in Solace, there was great calibration and problems forgotten for a time. Darius and Aurora arrived the next day to a more muted but no less joyous greeting. On the day that Krif reported that the black ships had set sail all knew they had very little time left to them to prepare, even less so if Nuitari gave their enemy speed enough to make even the fastest ship ever made seem like a child`s toy, and Rosemarta was certain that he would. Her sleep was plagued with terrible nightmares meant to try and break her. If not for Kalas she knew that she would have. On the day of the battle, when the ships could be seen from the shore with telescopes and anyone with ears could hear the march of many hundreds of booted feet approaching Rosemarta and Kalas lay in one another's arms in their bedroom, still half asleep and trying to dream of happier days they had known and those that would hopefully come.

"Are you hungry at all my love?" asked Rosemarta, lifting her head to look up at him.

"A little yes my Rose"

"I`ll go make us some breakfast then. What would you like?"

"Oh ham and eggs sounds good my Rose" Rosemarta nodded and pushed herself up from the bed, rubbing her eyes with one hand before standing and pulling on her night dress and house coat, she did not feel like dressing yet, she wished to feel normal for as long as was possible before the coming horror that was to set upon them. She walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where she began to gather what she would need. She was soon joined by Kalas, wearing only his night shirt and a pair of britches. As she was greasing the pan for the ham he placed his arms around her from behind and drew her close to him, placing his mouth next to her ear.

"All the finest dishes in the world my Rose, could not possibly compare with the way you taste" he nibbled on her ear lobe and she gasped.

"Would you rather have _me _for breakfast then my love?"

"You yes, I want to taste every inch of you" he trailed kisses down her neck and nibbled her shoulder. Rosemarta moaned and leaned back against him.

"I am in no position to refuse you my love. If you want me you can have me, breakfast can wait" a soft growl rumbled in Kalas`s chest as he lifted Rosemarta into his harms and carried her back to the bedroom. He set her down upon the bed and slowly removed her house coat. He pushed up her night dress and knelt to take one of her legs in his hands, kissing her ankle and working his way up, savouring the softness of her skin. Rosemarta moaned and closed her eyes to better enjoy Kalas`s attentions. He kissed her inner thigh and worked his way toward the core of her being, stopping to rest his head upon her belly.

"As much as I hate to my Rose, as I am not finished with you yet, I think that I should stop here as we have little time and someone might come along to interrupt us at any moment as often seems to happen" she smiled softly and placed a hand in his hair.

"That is alright my love we can always continue later" he looked up and returned her smile before placing a long lingering kiss upon her inner thigh. He smiled up at her again.

"Just marking my place my Rose" he rose and reset her night dress before helping her to her feet. They kissed before heading back to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast. They ate in silence then dressed and made their way to the Temple to hear Lucius`s battle plan once more and to hear where they would be needed. The Paladins of the Order would repel the assault from the coast of the bay, or at least they would try. If they were unsuccessful they would fall back and join up with the forces of the Imperial League who would be meeting the enemies ground force at Solace`s southern border. Kalas and Rosemarta stood side by side on the front lines as they awaited the arrival of Nuitari`s armies. The female red robe could hear Nuitari`s laughter as it rumbled over head but forced herself to ignore it. She griped Kalas`s hand for strength and he squeezed it gently. When the enemy force at last marched into view a feeling of dread passed through Solace`s defenders. Nuitari`s warriors wore black, almost half of them were mages, the other half cold faced human warriors. The un dead of Chemosh and the diseased followers of Morgion marched with them filling the air with a noxious stench.

"Gods save us" someone behind Rosemarta muttered and she smirked. No gods would be here to help them in the end this was a mortal battle, the gods could not interfere if there were to be a victory today it would be won by the hearts of men, elves, and Minotaur's, not by gods. The enemy lines came to a halt upon wordless command. No generals sat upon horses before the ranks, these troops followed only the words of the gods they served. A deafening silence blanketed the world for a time and an equally silent prayer wished for it to remain, and for this all to be some terrible nightmare, but it was not and it would not go away. Guilt welled up in Rosemarta`s heart. If she had done as the dark moon god had bid none of this would have come to pass. No, this would have come anyway, sooner or later, but instead of standing with the man she loved and with Solace; she would have been upon the other side. Commander of the dark forces they now faced. The image disgusted her and she banished it from her mind as she summoned up her spells and waited for the command to arms. When it came the enemy stood their ground and waited for the defenders of Solace to come to them. Rosemarta stopped half way and watched as her allies continued on around her. She held dragons breath aloft and lifted one hand to the heavens. Flames rained down upon the un dead and the diseased, sweeping through them like a wave, decimating their ranks. The warriors of the dark moon god marched were untouched by the flames, the hand of their god protecting them. The two armies met with a clash and Rosemarta hurried forward to find Kalas.

At the coast catapults launched flaming oil barrels at the approaching ships, they burst like ripe fruit dashed against a stone wall, scorching timbers, burning holes in sails, and sending men over the side into the waters of the bay. Two or more ships lost their masts and were left stranded out in the open water. Small boats dropped from their sides to carry the troops the rest of the way to shore. On one of the ships that still remained in motion Livillia and Magintas stood.

"Damn them! They shall pay for this! Archers take point!" the decks of the remaining ships filled with bow men. "Pick your mark" the air filled with the sound of bow strings being drawn, the arrows upon them held steady, "Fire!" the air buzzed as arrows were loosed upon Lucius and his men, who ducked behind shields, three more vollies followed before the ships came to anchor. Livillia and Magintas watched as their troops stormed the shore and were met by the forces of the Order and the Imperial League. Livillia`s eyes flashed as she spotted Ariel in the fray. She leaped from the deck of the ship and used her magic to clear a path to her. Nothing and no one would deny her this moment, or get in her way; there was only one enemy here that mattered to her. The one that had stolen the title that should have been hers, the fact that she was a mere human adding further insult to injury, she would enjoy this. Magintas watched as his Comrade departed but remained upon the deck himself, still searching for his pray. A sneer twisted his lips as his eyes at last found Lucius not but seventy paces away. Magintas descended from the deck of his ship, his eyes never leaving Lucius as he moved to close the gap between them. The blade of a sword sped toward his head and he lifted his own to block it, turning to face the owner of the offending object. He was faced with Darius who wore an odd smile.

"You would not deny me my rights to first battle as ranking officer would you Magintas?" the lips of the dark moon gods general twisted.

"Never" he took his sword in both hands and rushed forward with a powerful stroke. Darius blocked, staggered but held strong, and he fancied that the clang of their two swords meeting had sounded above the chaos around them.

As the shape shifters took to the skies in their true dragon forms Rosemarta called out to Ty ran. She needed to see the whole of the field to focus her spells and there was no way to do that from here. Ty heeded her call and landed amid the chaos, allowing her to climb into position before launching back into the air with one powerful beat of his wings. From this vantage point Rosemarta could now see clearly where her powers were most needed. Though lesser in numbers now the diseased and the un dead were still pushing relentlessly forward, killing with even the slightest touch. The warriors of Nuitari were mortal and could be killed but the forces of the other gods were not so easily dealt with. Rosemarta raised her staff above her head.

"Arlisan! Rijaktan!" flames erupted from the staff and twisted through the enemy ranks like the lashes of a whip. When she could no longer hold the spell Rosemarta fell forward against Ty ran`s powerful neck to catch her breath. She looked down and smiled as the Paladins that had been allocated to them dealt swiftly with those few un dead and diseased warriors that remained.

_"Very good Dasrevair but this day is mine" _she shook her head to rid herself of Nuitari`s words and took a few long breaths before sitting up.

"Take me down I have strength enough for another spell" Ty nodded and dived, swooping low over the battle. Rosemarta shouted the words of a lightning spell that took the lives of a good number of Nuitari`s warriors. Ty pulled up and away again and Rosemarta felt her strength fading.

"If you cannot recuperate fast enough draw upon my energy. I will be fine"

"Thank you" Rosemarta rested against the dragons neck and felt as some of his strength flowed into her, filling her till she no longer had need of it. When next she looked down upon the field she felt her heart give a painful lurch. Kalas had fallen to one of the undead, Kurn and Magdar stood by him along with some others, protecting him from further harm while Moon knelt by him trying to save him. Ty ran hovered down near as possible to where Kalas lay and allowed for her to jump down before returning to the skies. Rosemarta ran to Kalas`s side and knelt next to him.

"He will be alright Rosemarta but I think you should get him out of here" this from Moon as she rose to her feet.

"Yes go and leave the rest of the battle to us" said Khurn without turning to face her. Rosemarta nodded, placed an arm around Kalas, who was still unconscious, and lifted her staff above her head. The two vanished and Khurn and the others branched out into the fray fighting with renewed vigor.

Appearing in the middle of the main room of her house Rosmarta lowered her staff and placed it on the floor, turning her attention to Kalas who was still unconscious. She brushed his hair from his face with one hand and took some rose petals from one of her pouches with the other. _Kalas, please you must wake up _she sprinkled the petals over his face and whispered the words of a simple beginners spell. The axe, which had somehow followed them, began to hum softly and Kalas`s eyes slowly opened. They focus upon her face and he smiled.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are my Rose?" she returned his smile and held back tears as she embraced him.

"You scared me" he returned her embrace.

"I`m sorry, that un dead was fast, he broke my defence. I`ll carry the mark of his blade for life"

"I`m just glad that you`re ok. Can you stand?"

"With your help" Rosemarta nodded and moved so she could place one of his arms around her shoulders. It took a few moments but eventually Kalas was on his feet.

"I`ll go down stairs and fetch some herbs to help you regain your strength, be right back" she turned and walked down to her shop without waiting for a reply. She ground the selected herbs before bringing them upstairs and mixing them into a cup of tea. Once finished she handed the cup to Kalas and stood way from him. She felt for the dagger in her sleeve, its coolness against her skin made her shudder. Kalas took a sip of the tea then side glanced at her.

"This doesn't have anything in it that will put me to sleep does it?" he managed a chuckle. Rosemarta tried to smile, failed and shook her head.

"No" she removed the dagger, that had once belonged to Kalas`s mother, from her sleeve and stared at it solemnly. Kalas saw this and drank the last of the tea before stepping near to her and removing the blade from her hand.

"Its time isn't it?" Rosemarta nodded and turned to face him.

"Yes, you know where, do it quickly" he took the dagger firmly in his hand, hesitated.

"Kiss me first" she managed a weak smile now and lifted her head higher. Kalas lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. He did not wish for this kiss to end and he willed it not to but it did. He looked into her eyes and saw the love there for him and that of his own for her reflected back at him.

"Please close your eyes" she complied, her expression calm. Slow y he lifted the blade to position. "I have seen the destruction that the dark moon god and his allies can cause. Good people are dying, friends, it must stop and this is the only way, I see that now. Forgive me My Rose" the blade came down, he put his strength behind it, piercing her breast cleanly and the heart that beat behind it. She didn't scream, couldn't. Kalas removed the blade and crumpled to the ground, Rosemarta held fast in his arms. He resisted the urge to throw the thing as far from him as possible and instead dropped it, letting it clatter dully on the floor. He clutched his beloved to him, her blood seeping through his fingers, and began to sob, the strength of his grief causing him to shake as he rocked back and forth like a helpless child. What had he done? Gods forgive him.

The blade was cold and hard and the pain was terrible but blessedly over in less than a moment. She wished that she had had time to tell him that there was nothing to forgive but somehow she felt that at that moment hearing that would have shattered his resolve. She found herself in a dimly lit grand chamber that looked as if it had been born from darkness itself.

"Welcome to the home of Chemosh. I decided to borrow it from him so we could have some privacy" she turned to find Nuitari standing at the other end of the chamber, leaning up against a large throne like chair. "I do not know whether to call you brave or foolish. Fighting a god upon his own ground, what are you hoping to prove? You plan to destroy me is that it?" Rosemarta shook her head.

"No Nuitari I am not here to destroy you and I do not intend to try for it is impossible but I _will _defeat you and prove once and for all that I will not be changing my mind any time soon or ever. Afterward I shall return to my body to be with the one I love"

"Not if I rip you to pieces!" black lightning flashed from the dark moon gods hand striking Rosemarta full in the chest and sending her into a wall, she slumped but did not fall. Nutari snarled, summoned a staff and charged. Rosemarta met him with a staff of her own and the two entered a dead lock. A strange smile twisted Nuitari`s thin lips.

"Do you have any idea how much pain you are causing your lover Dasrenvair?" Rosemarta`s expression softened momentarily, she nodded.

"Yes"

"Do you?" he let her wonder at the meaning behind his words before sliding his staff around and hooking it behind hers, pivoting upon one foot and tossing her across the chamber where she tumbled and somehow managed to regain her footing, deflecting the ball of fire that had been aimed at her head and answering with three of her own. This power, magic without limitation, it was close to intoxicating.

"Feels good doesn't it? Not to tire? To know that you can go on forever? Don`t get cocky remember who you are fighting!" another bolt of lightning raced toward her but this time she managed to avoid it and launched herself at Nuitari. Their staffs met with a sharp clap.

A large wolf pack had entered the battle by the shore now, their souls enslaved by demons that had answered Nuitari`s call to battle. Gremelkin focused upon them, joined by Moon and an ally pack that she had befriended. The warrior cat was a near to unstoppable force cutting his way through to find the leader of the pack. Cut off the head and the body dies. Black lightning raced across the sky. Gremelkin used a temporary lull in the fighting to look up; a grim smile crossed his feline features.

"Fight well Rosemarta"

Charged along with a few others to remain behind in Solace to ensure that no looters had their way with any of the shops or residences Grail wandered from the Inn to the market and finally turned his steps toward Rosemarta`s home. The noise of the battle carried upon the air, reaching his ears and making him wish that he was out there too. But this was just as important a duty as any and so he accepted it. Nearing Rosemarta`s he found the door unlocked, unusual but then she might have forgotten. He walked in and the sound weeping met his ears.

"Rosemarta?" he closed the door behind him and walked slowly to the stairs leading up to the main room of the house. The weeping grew louder and it was not a woman's voice. Grail pushed open the door at the head of the stairs, took two steps into the main room then froze, shocked by what he be held. Kalas was crouched upon the floor with Rosemarta in his arms, her blood on his hands and fast staining the floor. A bloodied knife lay next to him. The big Minotaur's sobs were heart wrenching, so lost was he in his grief that he did not notice the dwarf till he was standing next to him.

"What happened? I was sure that no one got past me" Kalas lifted his head and looked upon Grail with red rimmed eyes.

"Grail, I...I did this. I murdered her. Only way to stop...Nuitari" Grail looked at him as if he had grown a second head then growled and punched him hard in the jaw, sending him tumbling.

"You idiot! What in the Abyss where you thinking?" the old dwarf turned and knelt next to Rosemarta, turning her so that she lay upon her back. He examined the wound and felt tears in his eyes. "Damn you Reorx, heal her" Grails hands began to glow as he settled them over the wound, which began to mend almost instantly. Kalas was on his knees again, staring at the dwarfs back.

"Kill me Grail, I deserve to die. I want to be with her again"

"Shut up" Grail doubled his efforts. _Come back to us lass, come back. _

"One of them is trying to save you. Too late foolish dwarf too late. Once I`m through tearing her soul to pieces she will not be able to return. I will not allow it" three fire balls sped toward her and all missed their mark.

_"Grail?" _

"Pay attention!" a powerful blow from Nuitari`s staff knocked her against the far wall, he was on her in an instant and they dead locked for a third time. Rosemarta shook her head. _"I`m sorry Grail"_

"Damn it!" Grail swore, her wound had healed but still she would not wake up. "Fine then if you will not heal her then I shall" the dwarf recited and old elvish spell to transfer his life force to her. A green glow covered his body and slowly flowed over Rosemarta. "At least I will not die of heart failure as have so many of my kin" Kalas shook his head to clear it before launching himself at the dwarf, pulling him way from Rosemarta.

"I cannot let you do that my friend. Your life is precious to me also, and it is to Rose also. I believe in her, that she can do this that she will come back to me. But our love is the only way" Kalas had barely finished speaking when Grail was upon him once more, pummelling him relentlessly, the minotaur made no move to defend himself.

"Damn you! Whatever foul spell that dark moon god put you under to make you do this I will beat it out of you! I will save her and you cannot stop me!" suddenly the two were forced apart as if by a massive invisible hand. The two stood staring at each other for a few long moments.

"But others can" said Kalas at last before turning to kneel next to Rosemarta again. Grail looked upon her and shook his head. She was dead, there was nothing for him to do here. Lucius would hear of this he would see to it.

"You will answer for this lad mark me, you will" the old dwarf retrieved his hammer and stormed from the room. Kalas stared after him and nodded.

"I know" he hugged Rosemarta close to him. "Please my Rose come back to me. We are running out of time"

Having felled Darius with a blow to the head from the pommel of his sword Magintas had closed upon Lucius and the two were now locked in a test of strength, which the dark general was winning. Lucius had a wounded shoulder and a badly twisted knee, which sent pain shooting up through his body with even the slightest pressure. Magintas bore down upon him like an angered bull sensing victory. A scream tore through the air and Magintas allowed himself to be distracted by it. Lucius saw his chance and lunged forward, crying out as blinding pain shot up his leg and fogged his head, swinging his blade and catching his enemy in the back of the legs as he fell, hitting the ground hard. Magintas howled and fell to his knees, somehow managing to maintain a grip upon his sword.

The scream had been Livillia, only she could have drawn Magintas to distraction, who was now upon one knee with a dagger in her leg. Ariel stood before her, looking tired but otherwise unharmed. _How can this be? We were assured victory. _The dark warrior's eyes hardened with renewed determination. _And we shall have it! _Livillia growled the words of a spell and sent a dark ball of lighting speeding toward Ariel. What happened next was hard for even Lucius himself to believe when he thought on it in later days. Somehow, perhaps with the aid of Mishkal, or perhaps just the power of his love, Lucius had regained his feet and rushed to place himself in the path of the lightning ball. It struck him full in the chest and sent him hurtling back into Ariel knocking her to the ground with him. His armour, blessed by the goddess, saved him from the worst of the spell but his unprotected hands and face bore scorch marks and blood ran from his ears. The spell had drained the last of Lavillia`s strength but had not killed her, she lay upon the ground with a smirk upon her face. Magintus crawled over to rest next to her and watched as Ariel fought back her tears and her grief to call upon Mishkal to heal Lucius. Blue light enveloped the elf and slowly his wounds vanished. He opened his eyes and smiled up at her.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are my love?" Ariel returned his smile and hugged him close to her.

"Don`t you ever do something like that again do you hear me?"

"I promise, I am sorry my love" she kissed him and helped him to stand. It was only then they chose to concern themselves with their enemies again. Magintus had succumbed to his wounds and Livillia lay still also. Lucius knelt by her and inspected her mouth.

"Arsenic cap in her teeth" he sighed and rose to his feet again. He placed an arm around Ariel`s shoulders and surveyed the field. The fighting was all but over. Without their leaders the remaining enemy forces scattered and were picked off. The day was won.

"A spectacular victory Lucius, well done" the two turned to find Darius walking toward them, he bore a nasty bump on the head but otherwise he looked un harmed. Lucius shook his head.

"I cannot take credit for this my friend this great day belongs to all of us" Darius smiled, nodded and the three joined in clearing the field of the wounded and the dying.

Nuitari sensed the death of his generals and growled in fury, increasing the speed of his attacks, a veritable hail storm of blows. Rosemarta`s staff was knocked from her hands and before she could react the head of the dark moon gods staff slammed into her chest sending her hard into the wall. Three enormous spears of stone pierced her body and pinned her to the wall. She could feel her soul breaking apart, drifting away into nothing.

"Did you honestly think that you could win?" Nuitari`s voice sounded far way, this was the end. _"Please my Rose, come back to me" _Kalas`s voice, so strong but in so much pain. No she could not die, she refused. Rosemarta vanished from the dark moon god's sight in a blink.

"What? Argh!" a fire ball struck Nuitari in the back, followed by another, the third one sending him sprawling face first on the floor. Rosemarta plated a foot on the dark moon gods back and leveled the end of her staff to the back of his head.

"I don't think Nuitari, I have"

"Damn you! You could have everything but you would throw it all away for something as feeble as love?" Rosemarta made to reply, Nuitari growled, "Fine! A weakling like you isn't fit to wear my color. I am finished with you Dasrenvair. But beware when I find the one who will replace you, you will be the first to die" the dark moon god vanished and Rosemarta sank to her knees.

"I did it Kalas, we did it" a glimmer of golden light caught her attention and she raised her head to look in the direction from which it had come. A female Minotaur dressed in a golden gown was walking toward her. She smiled and offered her a hand.

"Come my daughter, you have done well but there is someone we both love very much waiting for you" _daughter? _Rosemarta took her hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. Now standing face to face with her Rosemarta knew who this Minotaur was.

"You, are you Kalas`s mother?" her smile widened and she nodded.

"Yes I am and I have come to guide you back. When you see him tell him that both his father and I approve of his choice and that we are very proud of him. Tell him also that his Mooma wishes him all the happiness in the world. Remember that name" Rosemarta nodded and watched as a portal of white light opened before her. "Go" she nodded and passed through the light.

Warmth washed over her like a wave and her eyes flew open as air filled her lungs as if she had not breathed in centuries. She took a few moments to get used to the feeling again before turning her eyes to Kalas. His eyes were red and his face wet with tears.

"There is nothing to forgive Kalas. I love you" tears filled his eyes again as he hugged her close to him. His arms were so strong, so warm, and so blessedly alive. Tears filled her own eyes as she clutched at his tunic, she didn't want him to ever let go.

"Don't you ever do something like this to me again. Not unless you take me with you"

"I promise Kalas. I will never leave you again" he lifted his head and kissed her cheeks, her eye lids, the bridge of her nose before taking her lips, kissing her with all the love he felt in his heart. Rosemarta returned his kisses and placed a hand in his hair. When their lips parted something in the back of Kalas`s mind called out to him, _Gremelkin. _

"My Rose something is wrong. Can you sense Gremelkin?" Rosemarta concentrated and shook her head.

"No"

"Oh gods let it not be so. Can you walk?"

"No I don't think so. You will have to carry me"

"Alright" he allowed Rosemarta to take hold of her staff before rising to his feet with her still in his arms. He smiled at her and kissed her. "I prefer this anyway" he walked hurriedly from the house and headed toward the Temple. _Please my little friend. Please be alright. _

Out on the bloodied field the old warrior cat lay too tired to move. The black lightning vanished and a weak smile crossed his feline features.

"Well done Rosemarta" his one good eye closed and he could feel himself drifting into unconsciousness. Krif was near to him, calling to him and then was gone again, off to find help. It would come too late. There were other wounded to attend to, more important than an old cat. Soft footsteps approached and a pair of strong delicate hands lifted him up.

" Looks like you need some help. I think I have strength enough for both of us" Gremelkin came back to himself, new life and warmth filling him, pulling him back from what would have been his end. He opened his eye and looked up into the face of a young Paladin who was smiling at him. "There now do you feel?"

"Like I could take on a second wave if there was one in mere hours" the paladin chuckled and rose to his feet slowly.

"I am glad to hear that. May I have the honour of carrying you to the Temple Gremelkin?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Are there any other feline warriors in Solace?" Gremelkin chuckled.

"Good point, and yes you may. I have someone waiting for me there as I am sure you do as well" the paladins smile took on a strange sort of wistfulness.

"Yes indeed I do" a loud caw caused them both to raise their heads as Krif flew down upon them and landed upon the paladins shoulder.

"Hello Krif, glad to see that you made it through alright"

"Not half as glad as I am to see you. I thought you were a goner" Gremelkin was surprised. This was one of the few times he had ever heard the old crow speak, or for him to allow someone else to hear him also.

"Well I almost was. My new friend here saved me. But tell me honestly Paladin you didn't just save my life did you? You did something else"

"Yes I did. I gave you some of my life force. You will live far longer than an ordinary cat"

"I`ve already lived far longer than an ordinary cat. Do not think that I am ungrateful but that kind of gift is better saved for the young who can make better use of it"

"Would you rather I had not done so? There are two or more I believe that would have been greatly saddened by your death" Gremelkin nodded.

"Yes I know. I am in no hurry to die but I was prepared to accept it. My spirit is still old despite the body that now carries it"

"Well I dare say that your lady friends will appreciate it" Krif chuckled and Gremelkin looked up at him.

"You hush an old fiddle can still be played"

"All depends upon the bow" the paladin laughed and Krif joined him, and soon so did Gremelkin. Arriving at the Temple the Paladin set Gremelkin down.

"I had best go and get these wounds tended to. You take care of yourself now Gremelkin, and you Krif" the crow nodded and flew from his shoulder.

"I shall you do the same" the paladin smiled and saluted the warrior cat before going in search of a cleric. Gremelkin smiled after him and shook his head before going to look for Mishka. She was waiting for him by the doors that led to the main chamber. Gremelkin smiled at her as she nuzzled against his neck. "Let's go home" she nodded and followed Gremelkin out into the fast fading day light. They stopped when they saw Rosemarta and Kalas coming toward them.

"You gave us quite a scare my little friend"

"Oh?"

"I could no longer sense you Gremelkin. We thought we had lost you"

"Well you almost did. Lucky for me that one of the paladins happened by. I would introduce you but right now I would much rather go home and get some much needed rest and besides that searching for one paladin in this place now would be like finding a needle in a hay stack" Kalas laughed.

"I couldn't agree with you more. Lead on my little friend" Gremelkin nodded and stepped out in front with Mishka beside him. As they walked Kalas noticed the ease with which Gremelkin carried himself, more like a feline only half his age.

"My Rose does it seem to you that there is something different with our little friend or am I imagining things?"

"No I see it too"

"You do know that I can hear you"

"Sorry Gremelkin it's just that there is something different about you" the warrior cat sighed.

"That paladin I told you about did more than save my life. He extended it by giving some of his life force to me. My vitality and strength have all been restored. He should not have wasted such a gift upon me"

"Talk about looking a gift horse in the mouth" muttered Kalas.

"I heard that! I`m not ungrateful that he saved my life but now I am faced with all this extra time and I don't know what to do with it. I`m one hundred and thirty five already I do not relish the thought of out living either of you because of a gift that would have been appreciated better by a younger soul" Kalas and Rosemarta exchanged looks but thought it best to let the matter rest. Arriving home Gremelkin and Mishka walked into the study to get some sleep leaving Kalas and Rosemarta alone in the main room.

"Would you like to take a bath with me my love?" asked Rosemarta. Kalas smiled and kissed her before setting her down.

"I would like that my Rose and I wonder do you have anything that you could give me to remedy these aches and pains that I`m feeling?"

"Of course I do, why don't you prepare the bath and I will collect some herbs to add to the wine. Alright?"

"Alright" Kalas nodded and kissed her again before walking into the bathroom to fill the tub. Rosemarta set her staff against her arm chair before wandering down stairs to her shop. She gathered some herbs that were good pain killers and ground them in her mortar and pestle before walking back up stairs. She found the wine bottle in the kitchen and poured two glasses, adding the powder into one before joining Kalas in the bathroom.

"Here my love this should help with those pains and it will restore your strength, which you will need tonight" she chuckled before removing her robes and settling into the tub. Kalas chuckled also and took a sip of his wine before drawing Rosemarta close and placing his arms around her.

"I love you my Rose, so very much"

"I love you too Kalas" they held each other for long moments before finishing their wine and washing up. Once finished Rosemarta stepped from the tub and dried herself slowly before smiling over her shoulder at Kalas.

"Shall I meet you in the bedroom? Or would you rather carry me?" Kalas didn't need to be asked twice. He was out of the tub in minuets and snatched Rosemarta up into his arms. She chuckled and rested her head upon his chest as he carried her into the bedroom. He set her down gently upon the bed and smiled at her.

"Now where was it that I left off?" she returned his smile and slowly removed the towel from around her body, using one of her hands to indicate the place his lips had marked earlier that same day. Kalas`s smile widened and he kissed the same spot before continuing up her leg and stopping at the warm, moist, flesh between her legs. They made love till sunrise and fell asleep in one another's arms, outside the world was blessedly silent.


	46. Paths That Join

Paths That Join 

Taken from the journal of Par Salain:

The Foundling entree forty six

I declare here and now that there is nothing on this earth, living or dead, plant or animal, which can stop that child from archiving her goals and protecting all that she holds dear. She defeated Nuitari, I know only because the black moon has faded back into the shadows of its larger cousins. I did not think it possible, who would have? But never the less it has come to pass. Defeat is not something the dark moon god is accustomed to and his wrath when it comes will be terrible but it will be many years now before then. He will need a new champion; one that he can be sure will best Rosemarta. If he were here before me now I would tell him that he will never find such a person, that it is impossible but nothing I suppose is impossible.

So here at last we come to the end of this story for this shall be my final entree in regards to this experiment of mine. And here I shall now record my final thoughts and conclusions. If I could talk with my past self at this point in time I would tell him to give up the experiment at the start and save himself a great deal of time and trouble. That is not to say that the experiment was a failure but nor was it a success in the way that I thought it would be. Rosemarta is who ever she wishes to be, what exactly that is I am still unsure. She fraught bravely and defeated a god for the sake of those she loves and for this reason I now believe that she deserves at last to know true happiness.

For me this is not the end. I will not accept that this is where my life will remain till the end of my days. There is away to regain my magic and I will find it, with the aid of my former apprentices whom I am sure will come running to answer my call and follow my orders as they did so before. Rosemarta shall have her happiness and I shall have mine, and if she stands in my way as she did before I cannot be held accountable for any harm that might befall her.

Rosemarta woke to find that sometime during the night she had rolled out of Kalas`s arms and now lay upon her opposite side. She lifted herself up and looked over her shoulder to see Kalas still upon his back, his face turned from her. She smiled and sat up to stretch. She noticed two glasses and a bottle of wine upon the bedside table, completely forgotten from the night before. She filled one of the glasses half way and sat back against the head board to drink it. Outside the world was just waking up. The bugs and other night things were growing quiet as the first birds began to stir from their nests to sing their greeting to the day. The horrible events of the day before were all but forgotten, washed away with the coming of this new morning but yet Rosemarta did not feel any great need to welcome it herself. She was comfortable here. Her eyes shifted to Kalas and she smiled again. To be alive in this room and to be with him, that was enough for now and for always. Kalas stirred and blinked awake.

"Up already my Rose?" he wiped at one of his eyes and smiled at her. She returned his smile and drained her glass.

"Yes, but" she set the glass back down upon the bed side table and lay down next to him, resting her head upon his chest, "I do not want to move from bed just yet. I want to stay here with you for just a little longer" Kalas`s smile widened and he placed his arms around her, hugging gently, and allowing his eyes to drift closed again. As they lay together her eyes settled upon the long scar that now ran across his chest. It had been caused by the blade of an undead so it would never go away. She touched it gently and ran her fingers along it; she did the same again with her lips and her tongue. Kalas chuckled, her attentions tickling him.

"What are you doing my Rose?"

"Oh nothing really just thinking my love. This is a new beginning for us, there is nothing for us to worry about anymore. We will be happy now, I`m sure of it" she ran her fingers along his scar again and he chuckled some more.

"You are tickling me my Rose"

"Oh? I wasn't aware that you were ticklish my love" Rosemarta smiled slyly and sat up to swiftly brush her hands along Kalas`s sides. He laughed and placed his hands upon her hips.

"You little sneak" he rolled her onto her back and grabbed for her feet, running a finger along the bottom of one of them and causing Rosemarta to burst out in hysterical laughter. He did the same to her other foot before moving to wrap his arms around her and kiss her lovingly. She smiled against his lips and placed a hand in his hair.

"Why can't every morning be like this?"

"We could try to make it so" he returned her smile and kissed her again. "Would you like to go to the Inn for breakfast this morning?"

"Yes that sounds nice. Did you hear that Mayvel?"

"Oh blast how do you always know?" came the elderly woman`s voice from the other side of the bedroom door.

"You forget I am a mage Mayvel, I have my ways"

"I see well if the two of you are heading out I will just do some washing and tidy up a bit" Rosemarta listened to the sound of Mayvels footsteps heading toward the kitchen and chuckled.

"Nothing like a little privacy eh my Rose?"

"Oh she doesn't mean any harm and besides what would the world be like without old busy bodies like Mayvel?" Rosemarta chuckled some more as she moved from Kalas`s embrace and stood up from the bed to walk to her closet. "I don't think I will open the shop today so I will wear a dress and put in double hours tomorrow" while saying this she selected a dress of plain lavender and slipped it on. "What do you think my love?" she did a little turn for him and Kalas smiled.

"It looks lovely on you my Rose" a question surfaced in his mind again, one that he had wanted to ask for a long time but he wondered if she was ready to hear it.

"Is everything alright my love? You look as though something is troubling you. Or am I just being a worry wart again?" while saying this Rosemarta walked to her vanity, she could feel Kalas`s eyes upon her.

"I have a question to ask you Rose but I am not sure that you are ready for this one" Rosemarta picked up her hair brush and turned to face him.

"I told you once that you could ask me anything Kalas and that is still true. Whatever it is that you want to ask me please do"

"I love you Rose, very much and I know that you feel the same but I think that we need a stronger commitment" there was no turning back now, what ever happened from this point on he would handle to the best of his ability he only hoped that this question would not frighten her away from him. Rosemarta`s heart was beating fast. What was it that he was going to ask her? A stronger commitment, was he perhaps...she walked to the bed and sat down next to him.

"What are you trying to say Kalas? After everything we have been through together I think that I can take anything" he took both of her hands in his and held them tenderly.

"You look beautiful in that dress my Rose I was just wondering how you might look in a...in a wedding dress" her heart skipped a few beats and she looked up at him from beneath her eye lashes, hoping that he would say the words that she was longing to hear next.

"You would like to see me in a wedding dress my love?"

"Yes if you were to wear it for our wedding. I have wanted to ask you this for so long my Rose. But every time I got the chance it seemed some quest or disaster would befall us. I cannot wait anymore. Rosemarta Dasrenvair will you marry me?" she found herself without words for a few moments, her happiness and the swift beating of her heart robbing them from her. When at last she could speak she could think of only one thing to say.

"Yes" she removed her hands from his and placed her arms around him. "Yes, yes by all the gods yes" Kalas smiled and returned her embrace.

"You seemed so hesitant about asking me. Were you afraid that I would say no?"

"Yes I was, I did not think that you were ready" she gently leaned away from him to look into his eyes.

"I did and still do doubt my abilities as a mother Kalas but I have been waiting for you to ask me to be your wife since the night of Lucius and Ariel`s wedding. That next morning I knew that I wanted to be with you forever. I am as ready as any woman could or will ever be" he smiled at her and kisses her softly.

"I am glad my Rose" she returned his smile and his kisses before rising slowly from the bed.

"I`ll wait for you in the next room" she kissed his cheek before walking out into the main room. She found Mayvel there by the door crying into a handkerchief. "Mayvel? What`s wrong?"

"Oh call me the busiest old busybody in the world miss Rosemarta it`s the truth but all I can say is that it is about bloody time" Rosemarta smiled fondly and gave the elderly house keeper a hug. "And don't you worry a thing about your dress. I will be making it myself"

"Thank you Mayvel" the old woman nodded and dried her eyes before returning to her work. Rosemarta took a seat in her chair by the fire and waited for Kalas in contented silence. Kalas emerged from their bedroom a few minutes later and offered his hand to Rosemarta.

"Shall we my Rose?"

"Yes let us go Kalas" she smiled at him and took hold of his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"Would you like to go ring shopping now my Rose or wait till after we have eaten?"

"Let us have breakfast first Kalas. I don't know about you but I cannot wait to tell everyone"

"To the Inn then" Kalas returned her smile, the two said their good byes to Mayvel before departing. As they neared the Inn Rosemarta`s thoughts strayed to Grail and what his reaction would be.

"I hope that Lucius and a few of the others step forward to make a barrier around us to fend off Grails hammer blows"

"He will be floored when he sees that you are alive and not dead so I do not think that we have very much to fear my Rose. If worst does come to worst remember that I will be right here with you" he kisses her cheek and she smiled her thanks. Arriving at the Inn they saw Lucius, Darius, Aurora, Aurik and a few other Paladins seated together at a table. Gremelkin and Mishka were sharing a table with Grail and when the old dwarf saw them he froze, his fork half way between his plate and his mouth. There was silence for a few moments and the expression upon Grails face changed three times, shock, confusion and lastly blank indifference. He set his fork down and stood up abruptly from his table. He muttered something about having left some work for too long and hurried for the door, brushing past Rosemarta and Kalas without so much as a glance. The two watched him go sadly, but out of the two of them Rosemarta was the one that was hurt the most, not that she could blame Grail for being angry. He had every right to be angry. It had been a very dangerous and foolish thing that they had done but there had been no other way, not that they could expect Grail so see it that way.

"It looks like there is one among our friends that will not be happy for us my Rose"

"So it seems"

"Wait, do you mean to tell me that Grail saw?" this from Gremelkin who had approached them without their notice.

"Yes"

"Damn it, don't worry I`ll go talk to him. It`s my fault anyway" with this the warrior cat departed from the Inn. Kalas placed an arm around Rosemarta and the two walked over to join Lucius and the others.

"Glad to see that the two of you made it through alright" Darius rose to his feet to offer Kalas his hand. The Minotaur smiled and shook his friends hand warmly.

"As we are to see you Darius it has been a long time, and you Aurora"

"Longer then perhaps you are aware my friend, but yes it is good to see you" Aurora smiled.

"Where is Ariel Lucius?" asked Rosemarta as she took a seat in the chair that Kalas held out for her.

"She is at the Temple attending to the wounded that are still there. I will be heading back there soon myself to see how she is faring, and Luca is with her"

"Has anyone seen Khurn? He has not been by yet today and he is usually one of the first" while saying this Gems walked over to their table and placed two cups of tea before Rosemarta and Kalas. This news struck Kalas like a blow to head. He had been so happy, so caught up with Rosemarta`s acceptance of his proposal that he had completely forgotten about his brother.

"You`re right Gems and I haven't seen Khurn since before the war when he and Magdar took the field. Oh my Rose I feel so self centered and selfish" Rosemarta squeezed Kalas`s hand.

"Don`t worry Kalas, you forget that I have friends in the skies" she smiled slightly and drew the silver whistle from her sleeve. One sharp clear note brought Krif flying in, followed closely by a raven, a female, the one that Gremelkin had mentioned before, what was her name? Kalona.

"Krif go and find Khurn and Magdar" the crow nodded and flew off again with Kalona. Following close behind. "Khurn is safe I know he is, they will find him" Kalas bowed his head, almost unable to speak.

"I hope that you are right my Rose" she moved her chair closer to his and leaned against him, placing her other hand upon his arm.

"I know I am" Kalas said nothing more, but his eyes spoke for him, _I will never forgive myself if something has happened to him. _There was nothing that she could say. She remained as she was and tried to comfort him as best she could. All the joy of a few moments previous gone. He smiled slightly and kissed her hair to thank her for her support. _Brother please be safe. _

"You know if I were a real brother to Khurn I would be out there looking for him instead of just sitting here like a pile of ogre waste" Rosemarta opened her mouth to say something but just then Krif returned and landed upon the table before them.

"Did you find him?" the crow nodded and looked to Lucius. "The Temple, good work Krif" Rosemarta sat up and removed her hand from Kalas`s arm, letting go of his hand. "Go to him Kalas, Krif go with him"

"My Rose you do not wish to see him also?"

"As glad as I am that he is alright I can see him some other time. You go Kalas" she smiled at him. He did not understand and found it odd that she did not wish to see Khurn but he chose not to press the matter. He rose to his feet and kissed her cheek, told her that he loved her and then departed from the Inn, following Krif`s lead to the Temple. Noticing the strange looks that were cast her way Rosemarta shrugged.

"I just thought that he might like to have some time alone with his brother that`s all" she sipped at her tea and leaned back in her chair, her thoughts straying to Gremelkin and to Grail.

Not finding Grail has his home and place of business Gremlkin headed in the direction of the Lake. Sure enough he found the old dwarf seated upon the shore with a tackle box next to him, a small cooking fire crackling away and a fishing rod in one hand. The warrior cat took a breath and walked toward him.

"Room for a senile old cat?" Grail looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Sure, I think I can catch enough cat fish for the both of us, unless your apatite is as big as your courage" the dwarf laughed and turned his attention back to his fishing pole. Gremelkin smiled and settled himself next to Grail and watched the ripples upon the water, deciding to wait till they had finished eating to bring up what had happened between Rosemarta and Kalas.

"How do you like your fish little warrior? Fried, baked or roasted?" by this time Grail had caught four fair sized cat fish.

"Fried sounds good to me my friend and thank you" Grail nodded and set his fishing pole aside for the time being. He skinned one of the fish and placed it in a pan that he had set over the cooking fire. A few minutes passed and the old dwarf set the fish upon a tin plate and placed it before Gremelkin.

"There you are then, mind the bones"

"Thank you but the bones are the best part my friend" Gremelkin chuckled and watched Grail fix and cook up the other fish as he ate. Once finished the old cat sighed inwardly. _Well time to find out what it`s like to be a cat fish first hand. _

"Rosemarta told me that you saw what happened between her and Kalas last night. Is that true?" Grail grunted and puffed upon his pipe, which he had lit after finishing off his own fish.

"I saw the aftermath. I`m not sure what happened and I am not sure that I want to know either"

"I can understand that but whatever you assumed happened you`re wrong. It was not their idea it was mine. I told them that it had to be done and I was right. Neither of them wanted to do it but in order for Rosemarta to face Nuitari upon his own ground and win there was no other way"

"Then you are a fool too. No one asked my opinion or told me what was going to happen. If I had walked in upon Kalas as he was doing it I would have killed him" the dwarf fell silent and puffed upon his pipe. "I don't go where I`m not wanted. I think it may be time for you to head back" Gremelkin rose and turned to leave, then stopped.

"I have one last thing to say. You can think whatever you like of me, I don`t give a damn but I won't let you think ill of those two. How could they tell you? How were they to know you would stumble upon them? No one was supposed to know. So they didn`t tell anyone. Perhaps they would have told you if they didn`t care about you so much. You should look really hard at Rosemarta and Kalas the next time they talk about you and then try to tell me you`re not wanted. _You`re_ the fool not me, if you think you`re not wanted" Gremelkin snorted and walked away without another word. Grail watched the warrior cat as she stalked off.

"I`m buying a dog" he muttered.

Kalas followed Krif to where his brother and Magdar were resting.

"Kalas my brother, glad to see that you made it through. As you can see Magdar and I were not so fortunate. Those accursed undead were not easy to fight with"

"That I well know my brother. Thankfully Rosemarta had the right herbs to stay the effects of the wounds"

"You owe me big for this one Kalas my friend" Magdar laughed. It was then that Khurn noticed the twinkle in his older brothers' eyes.

"You asked her didn't you? You asked Rosemarta to marry you"

"Yes I asked her this morning"

"And?"

"She consented"

"Congratulations my brother that is wonderful news"

"Yes congratulations Kalas"

"Thank you both I am very happy"

"If you are so happy why is there sadness in your eyes also brother?" Kalas sighed and told them of Gremelkins plan, and what had happened when Grail had discovered it.

Gremelkin had arrived back at the Inn by this time. He sat next to Rosemarta`s chair and bowed his head.

"I am sorry Rosemarta. I tried to explain to him but he feels that you should have told him so that this whole mess might have been avoided, maybe it could have been and maybe he should have been told. I don't know. I`m sorry" Rosemarta leaned down and picked up the old ginger cat, hugging him gently.

"It`s alright Gremelkin thank you for trying" tears welled up in her eyes as she set Gremelkin down upon her lap, her shoulders quivered and she bit her lip to hold back sobs. Gremelkin remained where he was and tried as best he could to comfort her, the way he knew he sometimes could just by being with her and letting her have her feelings. Rosemarta was crushed and didn't know what to do. Perhaps they should have told Grail but how could they have? Why did this always had to happen. The day had started off so wonderfully well but now she had lost one of her dearest friends, probably forever.

"Gods damn it all to the Abyss"

"Try to look upon the bright side Rosemarta"

"I was not aware that there was one"

"Of course there is. You`re alive, you have a home and a shop, you have Kalas, you need not fear Nuitari any longer and you are to be married. You have so much good still to outweigh the bad and that`s a good thing in its self isn't it?" Rosemarta lifted her head and two tears fell upon the warrior cat's nose. "Hey watch it! You know I don't like getting wet" Rosemarta laughed and used the sleeve of her robes to wipe at her eyes.

"The wedding will feel so empty without him. Shows you how much of an idiot I am to, wait how did you know about the wedding?" Gremelkin grinned.

"I didn't but I do now"

"You old sneak" Gremelkin laughed then became somber.

"I`m the idiot Rosemarta not you. If I had kept my big mouth shut maybe" Rosemarta shook her head.

"Don`t blame yourself Gremelkin. Kalas and I made our own decision but then if I had not made him promise" Rosemarta fell quiet then, once again all fingers of blame pointed to her.

"Well I guess all three of us are at fault for this one" Rosemarta shrugged and sat back in her chair. A day dream drifted to her on the tail end of her questioning why she had ever become a mage. It was her wedding day everything was perfect but there in the front row of chairs and empty seat and no need to wonder on whom it belonged to. Tears filled her eyes again but this time they were quiet. Kalas arrived back at the Inn then and retook his seat next to Rosemarta. Seeing her tears he took hold of one of her hands.

"My Rose do you think that maybe you should go find Grail and have a heart to heart talk with him? I think that he would listen to you. I didn't fight him, I just let him pummel me but I know that the worst thing would be for me to go and see him. But I think that you could" Rosemarta thought for a moment then nodded.

"I think that you may be right Kalas. In any case it would be better than sitting her and doing nothing" she wiped her eyes and stood up from the table, giving Kalas a kiss on the cheek, "I`ll be back shortly"

"The lake Rosemarta"

"Thank you Gremelkin" Rosemarta smiled slightly and walked out of the Inn, turning her steps toward the lake.

Gems had meanwhile slipped out of the Inn seemingly without any ones notice and had gone in search of Grail herself. She found him exactly where Gremelkin had left him upon the shore of the lake. She found a block of wood not too far from where he sat. Apparently he had tried to carve it but had given up when the wood refused to take any shape. She picked it up and smiled at it for a moment before tossing it at the old dwarfs head. It bounced off with a dull thump. Grail cursed and turned to see how had thrown it. Gems grinned at him, her hands upon her hips.

"I was hoping to knock some understanding into that thick old dwarven skull of yours. And don't you even start with me. Rosemarta and Kalas are your friends, what on earth could make you act this way towards them? I have only a vague understanding of what happened between them but they have moved past it" Grail turned back toward the lake and rubbed the back of his head.

"You`re lucky that I`m not stupid enough to throw this back and there was never any question as to whether I am a fool or not. Reorx hasn't made a bigger one" he patted the ground next to him and waited for her to sit before he continued speaking. "I honestly don't truly know what the hell is going on all I know is that I walked into Rosemarta`s house yesterday during the battle. The door was open so I expected to find an enemy soldier or a looter rifling through her wears instead I found Kalas on the floor with Rosemarta lifeless and bleeding in his arms, a knife next to him. He said that he killed her. I tried to save her and Kalas and I fought, one of the gods, I don't know which, forced us apart. Rosemarta was dead, I couldn't save her so I left, I told him that he would answer for it and I intended to tell Lucius, gods only know why I didn't do it. Now this morning they just come traipsing in as if nothing happened. Then Gremelkin comes out here to tell me that it was his fool idea to have Kalas kill Rosemarta so she could fight Nuitari. I have no idea if they talked to anyone about this but they didn't talk to me. I never would have let them go through with it. If I had walked in upon Kalas actually killing her I would have killed him, if we had not been forced apart I would have killed him. They don't need me around them so I went fishing" Gems sighed and placed a hand upon the old dwarfs shoulder.

"My dear friend, sometimes in life there are plots that we are not meant to see. Rosemarta and Kalas didn't want to tell you because they knew what had to be done. It may not seem that way to you but if Kalas resorted to killing his beloved there must have been no other way. They didn't want anyone else involved because they did not wish to burden the hearts of their friends. You walking in upon them was a terrible accident and yes it could have ended badly but the important thing is that it didn't and that Rosemarta is alive. They know that you love them and that you were only trying to protect them. But though you and I try to set ourselves up as mother hens over them we really have to realise that they are far more capable of making their own life decisions then we may think"

"But when will they realise that those same decisions affect others around them as well?"

"We do, it just doest always occur to us in time" Grail and Gems turned to see Rosemarta standing behind them. Rosemarta smiled her thanks to Gems for she had heard a great deal of what the half elf woman had said, she then walked over to Grail and knelt before him, her staff set upon the ground in front of her.

"You once said to me that I always come up with these elaborate plans to save everyone that usually result in me getting hurt, and you were right. I didn't come up with this one but I did decide to go along with it. Kalas didn't want to do it and had I not bound him to a promise he wouldn't have. You were not supposed to know, no one was. You once saved me from taking my own life and forgave me for almost killing Kalas, is there no room for forgiveness in your heart now?" Grail was silent, twirling his pipe in one hand, his eyes upon the ground. Rosemarta sighed, "You can be angry all you want, and you have every right to be. But instead of being quiet about it, yell at me, curse at me, take this an hit me" she placed her staff next to the dwarf, "Do whatever you will, I would rather have that then lose you but I suppose that I already have, and I know that Kalas feels the same" Grail took hold of the staff and rose silently from where he sat. He looked down upon Rosemarta, lifted her staff over his head and tossed it into the lake.

"What in the name of the Abyss would ever make you think that I would strike you?" Grail knelt and placed his hands upon Rosemarta`s shoulders gently. "The entire time that you have known me did I ever give you cause to think that I would?" tears began to stream down the old dwarf`s face and he made no move to hide them. "What if this fool plan hadn't worked? What if you had been unable to come back? Or if Nuitari had destroyed your soul, what then? That`s why it should not have been done. There had to have been another way" Rosemarta shook her head.

"There wasn't. Yes the possibility of staying dead was a very real concern and we did think about that but I had faith in Kalas and in our love that the plan would work. We hurt you Grail and both Kalas and I are very sorry, that was not our intention" the old dwarf nodded.

"I know" Grail smiled slightly through his tears, "I care for you as a daughter lass but I cannot do this anymore. My old heart can't take it, I`m amazed it didn't fail on me the last time it was broken. You are not going to change who you are and I have no right to ask you to. I try to help you kids learn from the mistakes I made when I was young but I can't do so anymore. Do you understand?" Rosemarta nodded, tears welling in her own eyes.

"So where do we go from here?"

"I wish that I knew" Grail sighed.

"Kalas and I plan to be married Grail and it would make the both of us very happy if you were to be there, it just won't be the same without you. But if you would rather not, we understand" Grail was silent for a moment, then he nodded.

"I`ll be there lass, bad heart and all, I will be there" Rosemarta smiled and placed her arms around Grail, hugging him tightly. Grail smiled also and returned her embrace. "You had best get back to the Inn before that fool Minotaur starts to worry over you. But I won't be fetching your staff for you. I can't swim" Rosemarta laughed lightly and moved out of the old dwarfs embrace.

"That`s alright Grail" she held one hand out toward the lake and spoke a single word of command. The staff flew out of the lake and into her waiting hand. She smiled at Grail as she rose to her feet. "If you ever lose something you know who to call eh?" Grail returned her smile and nodded. Rosemarta`s smile widened and she said her good byes to Gems before heading back to the Inn.

"I wonder if she realizes just how much things have changed between us"

"Sometimes relationships need to change, it can be a good thing" Grail nodded and sat down again, relighting his pipe which had gone out.

Arriving back at the Inn Rosemarta sat next to Kalas and placed a hand upon his arm.

"Well" her gaze shifted to Gremelkin then back again, "He said that he shall come to our wedding but that our relationship with him has forever changed, whether that is a good or a bad thing I don't know but we are forgiven" Kalas smiled but in his head a few thoughts that had crept upon him while she was gone made themselves known again. All this time did Grail only tolerate his presence for Rosemarta`s sake? And before now had he ever harbored any dislike for him or his brother? He could not imagine so and prayed that it was all in his head.

"Glad to hear that you were able to sort things out" said Gremelkin, next to him Mishka nodded. Rosemarta shrugged.

"Things will probably never be the same again. We placed him close to the edge with our fool risk taking. We are all going to have to place a higher value upon our lives from now on" she looked to Kalas and smiled, "Which won't be hard at all considering that after yesterday I am more than content to have it return to being calm and peaceful around here" Kalas nodded.

"Indeed so my Rose I could not agree more" a silence settled upon them for a while and Kalas placed his arm around Rosemarta, hugging her close. "So my Rose have you told anyone yet?" he smiled at her.

"Only Grail and Gems because she was sitting with him"

"Do you plan upon telling anyone else?"

"Not unless you would rather keep it a secret till later since we have yet to chose our rings. Speaking of that are you ready to go my love?" Kalas smiled again and gazed into her eyes for long moments.

"How can I say no to those lovely eyes of yours my Rose? By all means lets go ring shopping" he rose slowly to his feet and offered a hand to her. Rosemarta returned his smile and took hold of his hand, taking up her staff with the other.

"Have fun you two and congratulations" Gremelkin grinned.

"We will and thank you Gremelkin, we will be back soon" the old ginger cat settled himself more comfortably upon the table and watched as the two walked out of the Inn and turned their steps toward the town with its many shops.

"Is there a particular stone that you have in mind for our set my Rose?"

"I`m not sure, I`ve always liked opals myself and I have heard tell that there are black ones as well as white but that they are very rare"

"Well let us see what they have here in town and then if we cannot find one we can always go to one of the nearby port cities and find the perfect one my Rose" she smiled and him and nodded.

"Alright" arriving at the jewellers they were greeted by the owner, a tall spindly man in fine clothes, a pair of glasses on the end of his nose with a set of three other lenses of different sizes attached upon the right frame. He closed his log book and walked up to them.

"Welcome sir and madam, what can I do for you?"

"We are looking for a wedding set, and engagement band, wedding set for the bride and groom. Preferably gold with a black opal stone. Does that sound about right my Rose?" Rosemarta nodded and the jewelry smiled at them.

"Well allow me to first say congratulations to the both of you, that`s grand. Now as to the rings" he walked to some display cases upon the far right of the shop. "Here is where I keep the engagement bands, mind I don't have many black opals and those that I do have aren`t very big but I do not think that size matters does it?"

"We will look at what you have, by the by this is Rosemarta and I am Kalas" he held out his hand to the jewelry who smiled wider and shook the offered hand warmly.

"Delighted, I`m Patrick. Now to the rings, hummm...let's see. When I think of the name Rosemarta what comes to mind would be...yes, how about this one?" the jeweller opened the case and pulled out a silver band with a fair sized round black opal set in the middle of a ring of sapphires. Rosemarta smiled.

"It's beautiful. What do you think Kalas? Would it suit me?"

"Can she try it on Patrick so we can see how it looks?"

"Of course of course, your hand of you please madam" Rosemarta lifted her left hand and the jeweller slipped the ring onto her finger. "How does it fit? Not too loose I hope" Rosemarta held the ring up to the light and marveled at the colors that danced upon the surface of the opal while the sapphires sparkled in contrast.

"It's a perfect fit"

"It looks beautiful on you Rose. Do you like this one or do you want to look at some others?"

"I agree with the gentleman madam it looks lovely on you but I do have others if you wish" Rosemarta gazed upon it intently before finally lowering her hand.

"No this one is perfect I love it"

"An excellent choice, a lady with taste, no need to take it off its yours. Now the wedding bands I keep over here, it was gold you were looking for yes?" while saying this Patrick led them to another display case closer to the desk where he had been working.

"Yes for the both of us and a matching set if you have one"

"Very well, I noticed your interest in dragons so I wonder if you might consider these" he pulled two rings from the case. The first was slender with a waved band, a feminine dragon head crafted upon it with diamonds for eyes and a small white opal in the center of its forehead. The other had a thicker band and the dragons head was larger, more powerful looking with rubies set in the eyes and a large piece of obsidian held in its horns.

"Nice...what do you think my Rose? Do you think this set would suit us?"

"Well they are a little out of the ordinary but I think that that describes us perfectly. Yes I think that these will do just fine. What say you my love?"

"I agree my Rose I think that they will look good on us. We will take them"

"Splendid, splendid" the jeweller walked over to his closed account book and opened to a fresh page, setting the two rings down upon his desk before dipping his quill and calculating a price. "Now since I am such a sentimental fellow I will let you have the engagement band for free. Now no arguments now consider it a wedding present" he smiled at Rosemarta, cutting off her protests, "Now the two wedding bands come to forty five steel now if that`s too much I could be persuaded to knock down the price a little or you can pay in instalments"

"That isn't a bad price Patrick and we truly appreciate the fine wedding gift" Kalas placed a bag of steel coins upon the table and added a few others to it. "Now that makes Fifty and an extra thirty as a thank you for your kindness"

"You are more than welcome and it was my pleasure" the jeweller beamed at them before writing down the final figure to finalise the purchase. He placed the rings in matching wooden boxes, marked accordingly and handed them to Kalas. "Here you are and the best of luck and happiness to you both"

"Our thanks to you Patrick" as they walked out of the shop and back out into the street Kalas smiled at Rosemarta, noticing how she turned her hand to see the sun glint off of it at different angles. "I take it that you approve of the ring my Rose?"

"I more than approve my love. It's more than I ever dreamed of. I love it and I love you" she returned his smile and placed an arm around him. "And I can't wait to write to Morgen and the others about it. Speaking of which when do you think a good time would be? I was thinking of a spring wedding myself but what do you think?"

"Spring time? Flowers are blooming, _you`re _blooming, sounds wonderful to me my Rose" Kalas stopped walking and lifted her up off the ground to give her a hug, her feet dangling three feet from the wooden platform. Rosemarta laughed.

"A spring time wedding it is then" she kissed him. He returned her kiss, still holding her fast in his arms.

"I love you so, my little mage" passersby smiled and giggled at them and Rosemarta blushed slightly but gave Kalas another kiss.

"I love you too, my brave warrior"

"I feel like celebrating my love, how about you?" while asking this he set Rosemarta back upon the ground.

"You read my mind" she smiled at him and took hold of his hand and the two started walking again. Rosemarta felt as though she were ten feet tall. Things were starting to go right again and she was confident that they would continue to do so.

"This is the happiest day of my life"

"My Rose I would have thought that that day would be the day we say I do" Kalas side glanced at her and smiled. Rosemarta blushed again.

"Yes you are right forgive me, today is the second happiest day of my life" Kalas laughed and kissed her cheek.

"This is an equally happy day for me also my Rose" by this time they had reached the Inn again. "Are you ready? I am sure that they will be happy for us" Rosemarta smiled and nodded, taking another look at her engagement band as they entered. They walked to the table where they had left Gremelkin and Mishka.

"What do you think my friend?" asked Kalas as Rosemarta showed the two felines her ring.

"A fine choice I hope that it did not cost you too much Kalas"

"It didn't cost him a thing, the jeweller gave it to us as a wedding present"

"How generous, so when are you thinking of having it?" Rosemarta smiled at Kalas before answering.

"In the spring"

"Spring hum? A little wet but nice" Rosemarta chuckled and turned to look at Kalowen as she approached.

"Sorry to bother you two but Moon and some of the others are going to watch two of our new friends spar. Would you like to come?"

"I don't see why not, what do you think Kalas?"

"I have no problem with it my Rose but one question, your gown and what would I wear?"

"Well I don't see anything wrong with what you are wearing right now my love and as for me" Rosemarta snapped her fingers and the dress she had on disappeared replaced by a black laced up blouse, black tights and a pair of black leather boots. "How about this?" Gremelkin and Mishka were already at the door waiting for them.

"Come along you two" Kalas`s eyes widened.

"Rose" he breathed before moving his mouth close to her ear and whispering "Can you wear that tonight?" he winked and Rosemarta chuckled. and linked her arm with Kalas`s.

"We`ll see my love"

"Will you two love birds hurry along?"

"We`re coming Gremelkin settle down" the warrior cat sniffed and waited for Rosemarta and Kalas to reach the door before walking out with Mishka right beside him. Kalowen and the others were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs that lead up from the main road to the Inn above. In total there were nine, not counting Rosemarta, Kalas, the two cats and Kalowens and Ty`rans three children, Linara, Adrian, and Kanen who had been born sometime in the last few days and like their parents had the ability to shape shift, currently all three looked like kittens and Mishka enjoyed being around them. The others were Kalowen, Ty`ran, Moon, Piper, Sol, the wolf Farion and three others that Rosemarta recognised but did not know the names of. Realising her error Moon stepped forward to introduce them. The two women were Dea and Haluna, the second was a member of Kalowens people. Dea was human as far as anyone could tell and Kalona sat upon her shoulder. The third was a man names An Meser who was a friend of Haluna.

"Just how many will be participating in this bout exactly?" asked Rosemarta, a little daunted by the number of people that Moon that gathered about her, almost all of which were shape shifters. If Par Salain could have seen their number he would have been shaken to the core.

"Oh only me, An Meser, Hali, and yourself Rosemarta" replied Moon as she began walking toward a clearing that she knew of that would be perfect for this sport.

"And the others are just watching?"

"That's right" Rosemarta sighed and shook her head, she ought to have known. As they walked An Meser placed an arm around Haluna`s shoulders.

"Come on Hali you can't be nervous about how many people watch you fight. The more the merrier, can we invite anyone else?"

"Bite your tongue"

"I have only one request as a witness to this fight and that is that I be allowed to challenge the winner. It's been so long since I tried my hand at hand to hand combat I want to see if I still have it. No magic I swear"

"Don`t believe her it`s a trick" Gremelkin laughed.

"Hush up you" arriving at the clearing An Meser leaped into the center and bowed to the others.

"I would be more than happy to fight you once I win Gremelkin, unless of course I lose" he chuckled.

"I would be equally happy to do so but I shall be sitting this one out, it was Rosemarta that requested the bout with you or whom so ever turns out to be the winner" Rosermarta crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fight well An Mester so I can get the chance to whoop you for mistaking me for Gremelkin" Moon turned to Rosemarta and smiled.

"I don't care which one you fight so long as you win. I want the chance to test my skills against you, I won't shift I promise" Rosemarta returned Moons smile and nodded.

"If you are as good with the staff as you are at casting spells my beloved Rose you may have the advantage"

"Perhaps but An Meser doesn't know that now does he?" Rosemarta chuckled. An Meser smiled and bowed to Rosemarta again before turning to face Haluna who was waiting for him, staff at the ready.

"Are you ready my dear?"

"You know I am" Haluna twirled her staff in her hands and waited for An Meser to make the first move. The two opponents were well matched, unsurprising considering how long they had been friends, they knew well one another's strengths and weaknesses, but in the end An Meser gained the upper hand, disarming Haluna who conceded defeat with a smile upon her face. The two shook hands and An Meser turned to face Rosemarta.

"My lady your weapon of choice?"

"Quarter staff my Rose?" Rosemarta nodded.

"Yes that sounds about right" she grinned and handed Dragons Breath to Kalas before holding out her right hand, fingers spread wide. Once the plain wooden staff appeared she grasped it tightly and spun it right to left then over her head before setting one end to rest against the ground. "I would caution you to watch your back An Meser"

"Hit him a good one for me girl, imagine calling you Gremelkin and I suppose you thought my name was Rosemarta" Gremelkin laughed.

"Go get him my Rose"

"Mind if I join in too? I`m getting a little tired of waiting" this from Moon as she summoned up her own staff.

"I don't mind at all, two opponents make it more interesting" An Meser nodded his agreement and moved so that he had both woman in his sites. Rosemarta strode forward a few more steps, spinning her staff again. "Well come on I haven't got all day one of you make a move or I`ll make it for you" her gaze shifted between An Meser and Moon, trying to guess at who would make the first move.

"I`ve got a five steel bet on you My Rose. Let them have it"

"Prepare to lose your money Kalas" Moon ran toward Rosemarta and executed a twisting jump to come down upon her from above.

"Now that`s more like it!" cried Rosemarta s she skillfully blocked Moons blow with one hand then using her own momentum to sweep her aside.

"Glad you`re enjoying yourself" Moon caught a tree and flung herself back toward Rosemarta, her staff spinning before her. Rosemarta blocked Moons attack once more and countered with a series of quick strikes, one after the other. Kalas moved on the side lines, mimicking his wife`s movements with a smile upon his face. An Meser took his chance to get in on the fight and came in from the side. Rosemarta parried his attack and knocked him away with a solid kick to the chest before swiftly turning her attention back to Moon, blocking then resuming her counter strikes, searching for a break in her defences, being careful not to show any of her own. Moon blocked every strike, they were well matched. Moon too advantage of a break in Rosemarta`s attacks to duck, sweeping one leg toward her in the hopes of knocking her down. Rosemarta smiled and jammed her staff into the ground to stop Moons leg from catching her. She then used her staff and a pivot point to swing in behind Moon and give her a jab in the back.

"Nice try"

"You`ll like this better then" Moon dropped her staff and back flipped up onto Rosemarta`s shoulders, bagging their heads together before lunching herself off and skipping away out of range. Rosemarta put a hand to her head and stumbled back a few steps, dazed from the blow.

"So that`s how you want to play is it? Fine by me" the mage shot forward and thrust her staff beneath Moon, tossing the shape shifter into the air, she then called Moons staff to her free hand and leaped up after her. Once the two were level with one another Rosemarta used both staffs to knock Moon back toward the ground.

"Here now I call foul!" Moon aimed a few kicks in Rosemarta`s direction before landing solidly on her feet. Rosemarta laughed and staved off Moons attacks before landing a few feet from her. She twirled both staffs before tossing one back to her opponent.

"This might take a while" Moon smiled and tossed her staff aside.

"Indeed it might but I don't mind" she beaconed for Rosemarta to advance. An Meser had by this point retreated to the sidelines to watch. Rosemarta returned her smile and rushed forward, sweeping her staff upward. She was not surprised when Moon blocked the attack and came in low. She spun sideways and brought her staff down upon Moons back. Moon somersaulted to her feet and Rosemarta spun her staff as she waited for the shape shifter to make her next move.

"Oh just finish her off Rosemarta"

"Let them have their fun Gremelkin" Kalas laughed. The cat stirred restlessly and Rosemarta advanced rapidly, executing a round house kick that sent Moon flying following it up with a series of blows that Moon managed to block.

"I might just be rustier then I thought" breathed Moon as she increased the speed of her blows, putting Rosemarta on the defensive. Rosemarta took a breath and braced herself with her legs before pushing forward, forcing Moons staff up before jabbing the end of her staff for Moons chest. Moon dropped her staff and used her bracers to block the blow.

"You surprise me Moon, abandoning your weapon" Rosemarta pressed her advance bearing down upon her opponent, who somehow managed to break her defence and struck out with new strength. A sharp snap heralded the breaking of Rosemarta`s staff and the mage flipped out of range of Moon`s attacks. The shape shifter smiled and tossed Rosemarta the staff that she had moments ago dissuaded. Rosemarta returned her smile and the match resumed. A half hour passed of more of the same, neither was willing to give up and only one seemed to be tiring. Rosemarta leaned heavily against her staff breathing hard, Moon was a few feet from her leaning against a tree but she seemed perfectly fit to go at it again. Rosemarta shook her head and straightened up. She took a deep breath then bowed.

"Moon I concede defeat, well matched" she snapped her fingers and her staff disappeared. Moon smiled and walked forward to offer Rosemarta one of her hands, which the mage shook good naturedly. Rosemarta walked to stand next to Kalas. "Thank you for looking after my staff for me Kalas and sorry that took so long, I got a little carried away" she took hold of Dragons Breath and held it gently in both hands.

"Well done Rosemarta, from my view point I would say that you won" this from Kalowen who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Call it the way you see it all I know is that I will be sore for weeks. About time to start practising again" Moon stretched and her shoulders cracked. "Owww" Rosemarta chuckled.

"If this had been a wizards duel things would have ended much differently, eh Rosemarta?" Gremelkin grinned mischievously.

"Perhaps but then it has been a long time since I have done that too" she turned to look at Moon "The way I see it you won fair and square Moon. The drinks are on me" Moon smiled.

"Alright and thanks"

"Onward to the Inn then" said An Meser, all nodded and began walking back toward the Inn. As they walked Kalas side glanced at his wife and smiled, placing an arm around her.

"Someone is going to be very sore tonight and tomorrow morning, you may need a hot mineral bath my Rose but otherwise well met" he looked over his shoulder at Moon, "And the same goes for you Moon well done. It is possible that the two of you could beat _me _at quarter staffs" Rosemarta returned Kalas`s smile and switched Dragons Breath to her other hand so she could place her own arm around him.

"Perhaps, I too could use the practise"

"Indeed that is the first time I have ever seen you admit defeat Rosemarta"

"Well it was a close match, I have no doubt that it could have gone of forever if I had not bowed to my better" a sudden twinge invaded Rosemarta`s back and she groaned. "I think that you may be right about that mineral bath my love" Gremelkin chuckled. Reaching the stairs that led up to the Inn Rosemarta vanished her sparing clothes to replace them with the gown that she had been wearing that morning. It was almost time to tell everyone, almost everyone, the good news, she could almost see their faces.

"Come along you two! If you don't hurry up I`ll go ahead and tell every"

"Gremelkin bite your tongue you will not"

"Don`t let an old cat beat you up the stairs then" Gremelkin chuckled, he and Mishka were already ten steps ahead. Arriving inside the warrior cat ran up to where Gems was standing. "Hello Gems nice to see you again" he looked about and spotted Krif and Kalona with Lucius. "And they are here too perfect" the two cats leapt up onto the nearest table and sat to face the door. Rosemarta and Kalas walked to the center of the common room. Still holding onto Kalas, Rosemarta looked up at him and smiled, blushing slightly.

"The happy news is yours to give my love" he returned her smile and nodded, looking about the common room to make sure that they now had every ones attention.

"My friends, Rosemarta has consented to be my wife!" the eruption of applause that followed caused Rosemarta to grow even redder.

"Haza!" cried Gremelkin and it was echoed by others present.

"Drinks are on me everyone! For my blushing bride to be" Krif flew over to land upon Rosemarta`s shoulder and rubbed his head against her cheek.

"Thank you Krif" Darius and Lucius walked over to shake Kalas`s hand and hug Rosemarta.

"Congratulations Rosemarta, maybe you will have better luck keeping that big lug out of trouble, because we sure didn't" they laughed and Kalas joined them.

"And here I thought we would be the ones paying for the drinks" this from Moon as she too walked to stand with Rosemarta and Kalas.

"Thank you both" she turned to Moon, "There is always tomorrow Moon, and the day after that if need be" the shape shifter nodded and walked back to rejoin Kalowen and the others. Rosemarta and Kalas walked to join Gremelkin and Mishka at their table.

"So when are you going to send word along to Marz and the others Rosemarta?"

"As soon as we decide upon a date Gremelkin"

"By the gods this will be an occasion to remember. The whole extended odd ball family here to celebrate. Lock up your daughters everyone the most lecherous mage in all of Kyrnn will be rolling into town. I can't wait" Rosemarta laughed.

"Neither can I Gremelkin, for more reasons than one" she turned to smile at Kalas, who returned her smile and gave her a soft kiss. Grail arrived at the Inn then with a small girl, a child, following him. She was a pretty little thing with sunshine hair and an odd but charming new leaf green color to her skin. Rosemarta had never seen her before. The old dwarf sought out Gems at the bar who nodded and clapped to get everyone`s attention.

"Pardon for interrupting the celebrations but Grail has something he wishes to say" all eyes turned to Grail and the little girl, who was now attempting to hide behind him a little. He smiled at her and placed a hand upon one of her shoulders.

"This is my daughter Lola and she shall be staying with me now. Lola this is your new family" the dwarf laughed softly and there was something in his eyes that made Rosemarta want to ask where exactly she had been for all this time till now and why they had never even heard her mentioned before but she was sure that was a story that they would all hear in good time.

"Hello" Lola waved at everyone and Kalas raised his mug of ale, which Cynthia had brought to him.

"A toast to my friend Grail and his daughter Lola, may she grow up to be a vibrant young lady to help nourish our Vallenwood forest of Solace"

"Here here" Rosemarta smiled and raised her own glass to the toast. Gremelkin noted how Mishka was eyeing the girl and chuckled.

"Now you are not going to start playing Nanny with this one too are you?" Rosemarta giggled and gave Gremelkin a tap on the nose.

"Come now Gremelkin she needs some practise for when she has kits of her own"

"Shush! Don`t give her any ideas" Rosemarta chuckles some more and took a sip of her wine. Kalowen and Ty`ran approached them then, both with wide smiles upon their faces.

"Kudos"

"Thank you Kalolwen and you too Ty`ran "

"Yes thank you" said Kalas as he offered the shape shifters two seats at their table. Rosemarta took another sip of her wine before looking to Kalowen.

"I have something that I would like to ask you if you don't mind"

"Not at all go ahead"

"I would like to ask you to be my maid of honor Kalowen. I have no sister or other close family that I can ask and in light of everything that has happened I cannot think of anyone more suitable. What say you?" Kalowen was dumb struck and at first was at a complete loss for words.

"Ummmm...yes, I mean if you want me to...I would be glad to"

"Thank you Kalowen now all that`s left to do is find my brides maids and a flower girl" she scanned he crowed, stopping to look at each of her friends when she spotted them. A hard decision indeed. She looked down at her engagement ring and smiled as she watched the rainbow colors dance within the black opal. She took another sip of her wine, the glass was half full now. Kalas looked upon her with slight concern, he wondered if maybe she was having second thoughts about the marriage.

"Heavens above girl can you not be happy for more than a few hours before being sad again?"

"I`m not sad Gremelkin I was just thinking"

"So that thing on your shoulders isn't just for show"

"Oh hush" Rosemarta swatted at the old cat who leaped out of the way laughing. Rosemarta shook her head and turned her attention back to Kalas, who seemed to be troubled to something. He had probably noticed her slight change in mood and was now wondering at what might have caused it. She sighed, she should have known better.

"Come Kalas" she placed both hands upon his arm, "Let's dance" she waved one hand and the flute and fiddle appeared again, ready to play. Kalas lifted his head as if woken from a dream and smiled at his bride to be before rising slowly to his feet. They turned to find Gems walking toward them and they paused where they stood.

"Will you be having the reception here at the Inn Rosemarta, sorry to interrupt but I felt that I should ask now"

"I cannot think of anywhere that would be more suitable Gems. After all this is where Kalas and I met" she pointed toward the bar, "Right over there if I am not mistaken" Rosemarta smiled, "Who ever would have guessed that one day we would be making wedding plans" Kalas blushed and Gems laughed.

"Indeed and I will be sure to make the Inn look extra special for your special day"

"Thank you Gems"

"You know that is one story that I would not mind hearing since I`m the only one that was not hear when it happened"

"Very well Gremelkin we shall tell you all about it once the dance is through" Rosemarta waved her hand again and the flute and fiddle began to play. She smiled at Kalas and waited for him to lead her to the floor. He returned her smile and walked slowly into the middle of the common room, he placed one hand in hers and the other upon her waist.

"If I remember correctly my Rose you are a pretty good dancer"

"So are you my love" she smiled up at him warmly as they began to dance. Kalas returned her smile and felt as if the floor and disappeared from beneath his feet, he never wanted to let her go. As they danced Rosemarta allowed her mind to wander to the day when she would at last be able to call Kalas her husband. She thought of her parents and wondered if they would have approved of the union.

"Are you alright Rose?"

"Yes I am fine, I was just thinking of my parents. If they could see me now I wonder what they would say" over on the table the axe began to hum loudly with the music. Two voices suddenly came to Rosemarta and almost made her misstep.

_"We approve" _she looked up at Kalas and saw the same expression that she was sure was upon her own face. After a few moments she smiled.

"Well that answered my question" she laughed lightly.

"Then you heard it too my Rose?"

"Yes I heard it, and now I know that I did not imagine it" the flute and fiddle shifted from a waltz into a Qualinesti ballad. Rosemarta smiled and raised her voice to sing to it. As Kalas listened to her voice as it blended with the music, never once missing a step he wondered how he had ever found such a wonderful and talented woman to fall in love with him. Once the instruments slowed their playing and were finally silent Rosemarta smiled up at Kalas and placed a hand upon his cheek. Kalas lowered his head to be heard above the sudden din of applause,

"That was beautiful my Rose"

"Thank you, that song has always been a favorite of mine. When it comes to love songs the elves write the best there is" she gave her husband to be a kiss before walking with him back to their table. The flute and fiddle began playing again, a lively gig, and several couples took the floor.

"Now about that story" said Gremelkin as he settled back down more comfortably upon the table. Rosemarta smiled and nodded, telling Gremelkin the first part of the story the way she remembered it then allowing Kalas to fill in the second half, she blushed hearing her own words recited back to her from that day word for word. The Minotaur had quite the memory.

"And from that little chance meeting my friend it grew into what we have now"

"My what a memory you have my love"

"I must say that that is quite the tale indeed. It is interesting to see how such a wrong footed first meeting led up to this day" Rosemarta nodded and smiled.

"Indeed" Kalas pulled Rosemarta closer to him and showed her the very same key that he had offered to her that day.

"Indeed" Rosemarta chuckled.

"I still remember that room. Probably the nicest that I ever stayed in"

"Well now that we have this wagon down memory lane rolling why not tell me about when the two of you first realized that you were in love?" Rosemarta smiled at her cat's inquisitiveness.

"Well we first really expressed our feelings for one another on the second last night of our journey to Wayreth, but" she looked up at Kalas, "I knew that I loved him the day that we fought the elementals, when I woke up to find him holding my hand and he called me by name for the first time" Kalas smiled and hugged her.

"The song, when you first played the Song for Khurn and I" Rosemarta kissed him and he returned it. Once their lips parted Rosemarta smiled.

"I remember that day, it was the same day that I gave Khurn Rose Blade"

"Yes it was my Rose, and he just loves that sword" he hugged her again. Rosemarta smiled and placed her hands lovingly upon the arms that held her. She let her eyes wander the crowd in search of Grail and saw something that she almost couldn't believe. Around Gem`s neck was the silver necklace that Grail had purchased in Palanthas, he had probably been waiting for a good opportunity to give it to her and settled upon this one. Gems had leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. The old dwarf had turned his head at the last moment and their lips met. Grails face was as red as she had ever seen it.

"Um...I`m sorry I didn't mean" Gems smiled and shook her head.

"Don't be" she smiled at him before walking away to attend to the other customers. Grail watched her go and didn't notice his daughter as she snuck up next to him to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I stole a kiss!" she laughed and darted away.

"I`ll get it back" Grail sprang to his feet and rushed after her. After a few minutes of trying to catch her the old dwarf sighed and returned to his chair. "You`re just too fast for me girl" Lola smiled and walked over to take a seat in his lap.

"Here I`ll give it back" before she could make a move Grail wrapped his arms around her and laughed.

"Gotcha!" he smothered her with daddy kisses and Lola squirmed.

"Daddy you`re embarrassing me" Grail laughed again and let her go before turning and ordering himself another ale. Rosemarta smiled at the scene and the flute and fiddle began to play the song that she had written for the old dwarf. Grail recognised the song and smiled his approval. Gremelkin chuckled.

"Good gods where will it end? The next thing you know when Morgen gets here he and your maid will get together"

"I don't think so Gremelkin. No woman has ever been able to tie him down and I don't think that one ever will. But speaking of being tied down I wonder if Khurn will ever find someone" she looked up at Kalas, "Has Khurn ever had a girl my love?" Kalas`s expression became solemn.

"He did once back in Taladas. But..." Kalas paused, wondering how much to tell her. Seeing the questioning look in her eyes he decided upon the one word that would explain it all. "Traags" Rosemarta retrained a gasp and shook her head.

"Forgive me for asking"

"It's alright my Rose. You didn't know. He has not had a relationship since. He was very much in love with her and still is.

"A man should not live his life with his heart in a cadge built by his past. Life was meant to be lived not shunned. But then again I have not experienced a loss such as that, so really my opinion is rather one sided"

"I believe that what you say is right Gremelkin though my opinion also is one sided. Perhaps one day Khurn will" Rosemarta paused to look out the window thoughtfully. "We can only hope that his heart will mend somehow" Kalas nodded and allowed his gaze to wander to the window also. After sitting silently for a moment Rosemarta decided to change the subject.

"Well since I will be sending the letter to Marz and the others today what date should we chose my love?"

"Do you have a favorite number Rose?"

"Well I wouldn't call it a favorite but seven is a lucky number and it is just one day short of a week from today. Do you think that will give them enough time to get here?"

"It should my Rose and the sooner the better" he smiled at her and winked. Rosemarta returned his smile and gave him a kiss.

"My feelings exactly"

"It is times like these that I am glad we have no needed of formal ceremonies my dear" Gremelkin smiled at Mishka, who started purring.

"The seventh it is then my Rose. Have you chosen someone to perform the ceremony for us?"

"I hadn't thought about it I was hoping that you might have an idea"

"Well I did have a couple of ideas but I know how you feel about my friends the Knights" a pang of guilt struck Rosemarta`s heart and she turned her eyes away from Kalas. How could she have been so foolish. After everything that had happened did she still fear them? No of course not but how to express that now. Kalas took one of her hands in his and held it gently.

"Do not feel bad my Rose. You forget that for the longest time I had an aversion to most black robes. Ironic is it not?" he laughed and Rosemarta and Gremelkin joined him.

"Ironic indeed"

"Say speaking of black robes I just had an idea. Why not ask Aruna to be one of your brides maids Rosemarta?"

"I do not think that she would agree to now"

"And why not? Your forget that Jenna has many white and black robed friends including Dalamar"

"Jenna and Dalamar`s relationship is far different from the one that Aruna and I have"

"Oh come off it you know what I meant. The least you can do is ask her right?" Rosemarta sighed.

"I suppose, I will send a letter to her as well then" Kalas hugged her again and kissed her hair.

"It will be ok my Rose, we will figure it out" Rosemarta smiled and nodded.

"I know, I really do worry far too much"

"Will you be having an outdoor wedding Rosemarta?"

"Truthfully I had not thought of it Gremelkin but it does sound nice"

"It sounds like a good idea to me. We can even have an arch of flowers over us if that is to your liking my Rose"

"That sounds beautiful we can even have a pavilion set up for our guests"

"Another good idea" Gremelkin smiled at the two of them then sighed " Suddenly I feel so old"

"You`re not old Gremelkin, you`re refined"

"Well if I were any more _refined _I would be dead" the ginger cat laughed, turning to look at Kriff once he heard the old bird cawing, his way of laughing. "You hush up your no spring chicken yourself"

"Let us hope that the weather decides to cooperate with us my Rose"

"Oh I don't think that we will have to worry about that my love"

"Indeed so, call it an old cats intuition but I think that there are certain individuals that owe the two of you quite a few favors by now, big ones so I am inclined to believe that the weather will cooperate quite nicely" Rosemarta nodded knowingly.

"Yes I think you are right Gremelkin my friend"

"Of course I`m right, when have I ever been wrong? And don't you start" the old warrior cat looked to Kriff again, silencing whatever comment the old crow might have made.

"The gods, yes indeed thank you for the reminder my little friend. You know for a feline you are pretty wise. Isn`t he my Rose?" Kalas chuckled and Rosemarta smiled.

"The wisest I know" she began petting the old ginger cat behind the ears.

"Well remember I am a mages familiar so that entitles me to quite a bit more brains than your average pussy cat, I`m wiser then some but not as wise as others. Thank you for the compliment though I try my best" Rosemarta laughed at Gremelkin referring to himself as a pussy cat. Kalas laughed also.

"Pussy cat? Not hardly my friend, not hardly" Gremelkin laughed at his own joke, joined by Mishka, Kriff and Kalona. A twinge made its way up Rosemarta`s spine and she placed a hand on her back.

"I think that I may need you to give me a massage later after all Kalas my love, that is if you don't mind"

"You know you`re getting old when" Gremelkin chuckled. Kalas smiled largely.

"I was wondering if you were going to be sore at all my Rose. I don't mind in the slightest" Rosemarta returned Kalas`s smile and Gremelkin looked at Mishka.

"Looks like we are in for another long night away from home my dear" he smiled slyly. Rosemarta gave Kalas a kiss on the cheek. "Will the two of you be dining here?"

"Yes I think so. We will probably stay till night falls and then retire. Right Kalas?" the flute and violin had moved on to another waltz.

"Yes I think that we can stay till then My Rose" while saying this Kalas rose to his feet and bowed to her, offering his hand. "Would you care to dance my love?" Rosemarta smiled and placed her hand in his, allowing him to lead her to the floor. It was then that Gremelkin noticed the two catnip mice that Kalas had left upon the table. The warrior cat grinned and took one of them for himself pushing the other toward Mishka who took hold of it then followed Gremelkin down off the table so they would not damage anything while they enjoyed their treats. As she and Kalas danced Rosemarta`s eyes strayed to Grail, who was now departing with his daughter. The look that had been upon his face, she had seen it before. Morgen had worn the same expression, twice. Two fathers and she had managed to hurt both of them deeply. Perhaps it was best that her real father had not lived to see her grow, she might have ended up hurting him too. Her eyes settled next upon her engagement ring and she smiled, lifting her eyes to look up at her future husband. All problems were swallowed up by the happiness she saw in his eyes and the music filled her head with images of a moonlit night. Another pair of eyes watched Grail as he departed with Lola and wandered back to Rosemarta and Kalas. They looked happy, all three of them, despite the pain that they had gone through, pain perhaps that could have been avoided. _Had I not opened my big mouth and started giving advice. _Gremelkin stood up and Mishka made to follow him.

"Stay here my dear I won't be gone long I just need some air" he smiled at her before walking out, making sure that Rosemarta and Kalas didn't see him, but there were other eyes that he could not account for. The Paladin that had saved his life was waiting for him outside the Inn, leaning against the rail.

"Well my little feline friend it seems that you are doing well" the old cat didn't respond as he went to sit next to the Paladin, looking out over the town. "Cat got your tongue?" the Paladin chuckled.

"Ha ha very funny, you had just better watch out so that a certain cat doesn't get yours. And yes I am in good shape thanks to you. I am an old cat with a young cat's vitality" Gremelkin turned his eyes toward the heavens, "And I don't know whether to thank you or curse you for it. It feels strange to me"

"Are you so tired of life? I thought that you would like to spend more time with Rosemarta and Kalas. They both love you very much and they would have been very hurt if you had left"

"I know they do, believe me I know. Understand I am grateful to you for saving my life for I truly did not want to die, I just wasn't expecting an extension that`s all"

"However you seem rather pensive right now. Surly the news about Kalas and Rosemarta would be a happy time for you. Do not tell me that you blame yourself for that little plan against the dark mood god. It worked marvellously" Gremelkin turned to regard the Paladin with surprise. How could he possibly have known about the plan? He decided that it didn't matter but cast the Paladin an odd look all the same.

"Oh did it now? Obviously you didn't see the aftermath. Three lives were ruined by that stupid plan of mine. Unintentionally I assure you but I knew when I first told those two about it that there was a possibility of something like this happening" he sighed and looked up at the sky again, "Rosemarta and Kalas`s marriage will be a most joyous day, not just for them but for everyone that cares about them and wants to see them happy, including me. If I had thought harder perhaps I could have come up with another plan. My "wise" advice cost me a friend and could have destroyed Rosemarta`s soul. And you think it worked out well"

"Of course it worked out, we knew it would. As for Grail and them it will be mended over time. The three of them share a strong bond that will not be so easily divided. Though he will not yet admit it Grail is happy for them" _We?_ Who in the name of the Abyss was this Paladin? Gremelkin shrugged.

"Somehow I`m not sure that I believe you" he was quiet for a while, "Regardless of whether you`re right or not I`m thinking about pulling up stakes and moving on. I`ve caused enough trouble here and besides Rosemarta doesn't need me anymore, none of them do"

"I`m surprised at you Gremelkin, in all your life has Rosemarta ever made you feel that way? Or has Kalas for that matter?" the Paladin bent down and picked Gremelkin up, holding him gently. "You can't do that to them. You are part of their family, it would devastate them"

"They would get over it in time I`m sure. Rosemarta is a big girl now and she has someone else to protect her. Besides she didn't need me all those months she spent on the road. And Kalas, once Rosemarta becomes pregnant with their first child he will forget all about me"

"Are you so sure? What would it take to convince you otherwise?"

"I don't know if anything can. I am quite stubborn you know, in case you had not already noticed" Gremelkin chuckled and he looked back inside the Inn through one of the windows. His one good eye settled upon Kalas and Rosemarta who had just finished dancing, he smiled. "I`ll stay for the wedding, after that I don't know. I will talk to Marz and Morgen, see what they think then I`ll make my decision" the Paladin chuckled.

"After years of watching yes I know that you can be very much like Rosemarta. At least stay until they go on their honeymoon to the beach" Gremelkin looked up at him again. Who was this Paladin? He said he had been watching for years but from where? Gremelkin was sure that he had never seen him before in his life before yesterday. But yet there was something oddly familiar about him. The old cat shrugged and let himself relax.

"I shall stay till my decision is made but if I do decide to leave I will not do so till they return from their honeymoon. I do not wish to place more troubles upon them" the Paladin smiled.

"There is a question that you wish to ask is there not my little warrior? Ask it, I will answer"

"Very well then, who in the name of the Abyss are you? You seem to know an awful lot for someone I met but a day ago. You say you have been watching us for years yet I have never seen you. Who are you and where exactly did you come from?" the Paladins smile became a grin.

"You have not guessed yet my little friend? I have many names but once I tell you, you must keep this between us. I am Draco Paladin, The Valiant Warrior, Skyblade, Or better known as the Platinum Dragon" Gremelkin`s memory suddenly flashed back to the gray robed old man that he had met at the Tower of Wayreth years ago. His name had been...Gremalkin groaned and shook his head.

"By all the powers. If being old wasn't bad enough now I am going senile and my eye sight must be going too for heaven's sake"

"Then we both share it" the Paladin laughed, "My time is running short my little friend I must not upset the Balance and so I must leave you now. I came only to see you and ask you not to reproach yourself for what happened. Think about it if you must but remember my words if anything" he set Gremelkin down and took a few steps back. "They do care for you a great deal Gremelkin" the Paladin saluted before fading from sight. The old cat gazed up at the heavens again and sighed.

"I will and I know they do, but..." he looked down the road toward Grails house, "I cannot help but think that they might be better off without me for a while. This is a fine mess that I`ve made"

Rosemarta woke the next day to find that she had slept all night upon her stomach. Kalas was sleeping next to her with his back turned to her. She could still smell the minty oil that she had asked Kalas to rub into her aching back. She looked over the side of the bed to see where her black blouse, tights and boots had been placed/tossed. It dawned on her then that she must have fallen fast asleep while Kalas had been attending to her. She sighed and moved close to Kalas, placing an arm around him and kissing his neck.

"Kalas? Time to wake up?"

"Ah are we awake now sleeping beauty?" Kalas chuckled. Rosemarta smiled and kisses his neck some more.

"I`m sorry for falling asleep on you again Kalas. I`ll make it up to you I promise" she rested her head on his shoulder and caressed his chest with her hand.

"Well considering all the activity you were involved in yesterday my Rose you did rather well. It was the massage that wore you out. I just wish that you had said good night before drifting off" Kalas chuckled again before slowly rolling over to face her. Rosemarta laughed lightly and hugged him.

"I love you"

"I love you too my Rose" he returned her embrace and kissed her hair. Rosemarta smiled and gave him another kiss.

"I`ll be working late to make up for yesterday, is that alright?"

"You mean you actually plan on being open today?" Kalas laughed.

"Oh hush up you" she poked him playfully in the ribs then laughed herself, "But yes I do plan on being open today and I had better send that letter off to Marz and Mara since I probably fell asleep before doing that too"

"I see well" Kalas reclined upon the bed and placed his hands behind his head, "Since you plan to do that I will just lay here most of the day and enjoy my day off" Rosemarta looked at him questionably and he winked at her. She laughed lightly then smiled at him. She propped herself up on one elbows and placed her free hand upon one of his cheeks before giving him a long kiss. Kalas moaned and returned his beloveds kiss.

"Now that could be an incentive to work in the shop today. One more like that and I don't think we will be opening the shop any time soon" Rosemarta blushed.

"Well I do owe you something for falling asleep on you last night and have I ever told you how handsome you are in the morning my love?" she kissed him again and Kalas placed his arms around her, returning her kiss passionately.

"I think that the shop hours have just changed for today my Rose" Rosemarta giggled as Kalas rolled on top of her to exact his payment in kind. Once they were both spent Rosemarta sighed contentedly and placed her arms around Kalas. Whispering in his ear,

"The best thing about having your own business my love is that the work day starts when you say it does" with her eyes still closed she gave him a small peck on the lips. He smiled and returned her kiss.

"Indeed, do you need more help with your shipments and inventory my Rose?"

"Well if handling spell books doesn't make you nervous I have a few that haven't been placed upon the shelves yet"

"Before the day is over my Rose, consider it done. I do not have a problem with spell books so long as _they_ do not have a problem with _me_" Kalas chuckled and Rosemarta joined him, giving him another kiss before standing up to change into her robes. After securing her dagger to her arm and brushing her hair she took hold of her staff and walked out into the main room to find Gremelkin and Mishka sitting upon the table.

"Good morning you two"

"Morning Rosemarta" there was a melancholy note to the old ginger cat's tone that made Rosemarta pause.

"Is there something wrong Gremelkin?" realising that he had been caught the old cat forced a smile and shook his head.

"Nothing at all Rosemarta, I`m fine" she thought about pressing the matter but decided to let it rest.

"Well Kalas will be out soon and when Mayvel arrives tell her that I`m in my study"

"Will do" Rosemarta smiled at the old cat before walking into her study to find Kriff perched upon the back of her chair.

"Well you don't miss a thing do you? Figured I would be sending the letter today since I forgot last night?" Kriff cawed and bobbed his head. Rosemarta laughed as she sat to retrieve some parchment, a quill and some ink, "Whoever came up with the expression "bird brained" obviously never met you Kriff" the crow puffed up proudly and watched as Rosemarta began to write:

Dear Mara

I hope that this finds you well and that things in Palanthas are better since last we met. Give my fondest regards to Marz, Jarrin, and Morgen. I write to tell you of the happy news. Kalas and I are to be wed, four days from today. Well three now as we announced it yesterday. Sorry for the short notice as I forgot to write last night. If you do not have enough time to travel you could ask Allen for assistance since he is no longer an apprentice. Hope to see you soon.

Signed Rosemarta and Kalas.

Once finished she folded the letter and handed it to Kriff. "You know where to take it, now be off with you" the crow bowed and flew out the open window. Just as Kriff was departing Mayvel arrived.

"Hello? Mistress Rosemarta?"

"In here Mayvel, good morning"

"Would you like for me to get breakfast ready?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you Mayvel" Rosemarta listed to the old woman`s footsteps as she made her way to the kitchen and leaned back in her chair with a smile on her face. Kalas exited the bedroom then and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Mayvel how is my favorite little house keeper doing?" he gave her a hug.

"Just fine and dandy sir Kalas, fine and dandy and glad to see you in such a good mood this morning" while saying this Mayvel stepped lightly out of Kalas`s embrace. "And I hope that you will be happy to hear that your fair ladies wedding dress is coming along splendidly. You will hardly recognise her when you see her in it"

"I doubt that I will recognise myself Mayvel" laughed Rosemarta as she exited her study with her staff in hand.

"I suppose I will have to wait for the blessed day before I do"

"Which is only three days away now Mayvel I hope that you can manage" the old woman placed her hands upon her hips and smiled.

"Of course I can manage, what do you take me for? And speaking of managing I have a breakfast to make so if you two will excuse me" Mayvel turned to return to her work and Kalas departed from the kitchen to join his wife to be. He smiled and whispered to her.

"Try not to anger her my Rose, I doubt that our combined fighting skills would be enough to best her" Rosemarta laughed and Gremelkin joined her.

"Indeed so Kalas that is one fight that I would pass up. And say speaking of the wedding I suppose you will be staying here to attend to the shop, am I right?" Rosemarta nodded, "Well then in that case Mishka and I will take a little walk and look for the best location for the wedding to be held. At the end of the day we will show it to you and see what you think"

"I think that is a great idea, thank you Gremelkin"

"Think nothing of it" Kalas bent down to pet him.

"Yes that sounds like a very good idea my little friend. You are just a fountain of ideas you wise old Kitty Cat" Gremelkin somehow managed to chuckle and purr at the same time.

"Well from pussy cat to kitty cat that is definitely a step up" Rosemarta laughed and took her seat near the fireplace.

"Oh blast!" Rosemarta sat up and struck the arm of her chair with her fist. "I forgot to send that letter to Aruna and now Kriff won't be back till late tonight, blasted"

"Well you could always track down Kalona later and ask her to take it for you. Don't forget you also have to talk to Ariel or one of the other girls to be your second bride's maid, or both if Aruna declines"

"Yes that`s true. You couldn't search for Kalona for me could you?"

"No problem, we can do that before searching for a place for the ceremony to be held"

"Thank you"

"Nothing at all" Gremelkin winked.

"Did you wish for your spell books to be placed in any particular order my Rose?" asked Kalas as he took his seat.

"If I did not have so many I would say just put them anywhere but as it is I think alphabetically by author's last name would be best. I would have said by title but spell books don't have any" Rosemarta chuckled. Mayvel exited the kitchen then and set some plates before Rosemarta and Kalas.

"Here we are, potato omelets and sausages for you two" she turned to the two felines, "And for you just sausages and a bowl of cream" as Mayvel set the plate down Gremelkin`s head shot up.

"Oh Mayvel you can give mine to Kalas. I`m...well I`m not that hungry this morning"

"Oh alright then" Mayvel placed the extra sausage on Kalas`s plate before setting the plate back down in front of Mishka. Rosemarta frowned slightly.

"Is there something wrong Gremelkin?" again the cat forced a smile and shook his head.

"No nothing is wrong just not hungry that's all" again Rosemarta thought of pressing the matter but decided to let it rest. Mayvel returned from the kitchen again with some tea.

"Well now that that is finished I had better get going, I have a dress to finish. Can you handle the washing?" Rosemarta nodded.

"Yes Mayvel and thank you" the old woman smiled and left swiftly. "She really is a sweet old thing, just don't ever tell her that I said that, or else she will have my head" Rosemarta chuckled.

"She`ll not hear it from me my Rose" Kalas looked at Gremelkin with a questioning eye. It was not like him at all to refuse sausages. Seeing Kalas`s quizzical glance Gremelkin cleared his throat.

"Um, come along my dear come along the sooner we get started today the better" Mishka nodded and snatched up her last piece of sausage. Gremelkin drank the last of the cream before following her to the door. "Have a nice day you two" Rosemarta watched them depart before turning to Kalas.

"Gremelkin is acting very odd"

"Yes indeed my Rose, in all the time that I have known him I have never seen him turn down sausages" Kalas took a few thoughtful bites of his breakfast. "He is your familiar, can you sense nothing from him?" Rosemarta was silent for a few moments then shook her head.

"No I am sorry to say that Gremelkin is very good at hiding his emotions and thoughts from me when he feels that he must"

"Hummm...I wonder" Rosemarta shrugged and started eating again. After a few moments she stopped again with a piece of sausage half way to her mouth.

"Normally he comes to either one or both of us if there is a real problem. Or often times he goes to Grail but I suppose he feels that he cannot do that now. All we can do is wait and hope that he comes to us. For if we try to approach him about it he will avoid the problem at all costs" she placed the piece of sausage in her mouth and chewed absently. Once finished his meal Kalas rose to his feet and took his dishes to the kitchen. When he returned he gave Rosemarta a kiss on the cheek.

"I will go now and take care of your books my love" she smiled at him and kissed his cheek in turn.

"Alright Kalas, I will be down in a bit I just have to write that letter to Aruna before I forget again so it will be ready for Kalona once Gremelkin finds her" Kalas nodded and returned her smile before walking down to the shop. Rosemarta took her dishes to the kitchen before walking to her study. The letter was simple and took seconds to write. Once finished she left it upon her desk before walking downstairs to join her husband to be. Once seated at her desk Rosemarta set her staff aside and opened up her log book. While leafing through the pages she waved her hand toward the door, which opened and the closed sign switched to open.

"The spell books are near the farthest shelf my love"

"Thank you my Rose" while Kalas set about placing the books in the proper order there was one in particular that caught his attention. It as older than all the others and very thick, bound in dark brown leather. He looked it over for a moment or two before placing it upon the shelf. When he turned and put another book next to it the old book moved out away from the wall. Kalas looked closely at the book then pushed it back again. He turned to pick up another book, when he turned around the old book had moved away from the wall again. Kalas, scratched his head and pushed it back. He watched it for a few moments then reached for another book again. Once more the old book shuffled away from the wall, farther than before. Kalas huffed and used both hands to push the book back into place. He peered closely at it to see if it would move again and it shot forward, hitting him square in the face, knocking him off balance and causing him to fall. Rosemarta looked over at him and he smiled bashfully.

"Nothing to be concerned over I just tripped" still on the floor Kalas looked up at the old book and ground his teeth. He could swear that he saw it vibrating around like it was laughing at him. Rosemarta shrugged and stifled a giggle as she turned her attention back to her log book.

"Pardon us mistress" Rosemarta started so that she almost dropped her quill. She looked up to see two young human white robes standing before her desk. They were so alike featured, with the same hair color and eyes they could be...Rosemarta`s eyes widened.

"Good gods, but you`re"

"Yes Par Salains Chosen of Solinari though we no longer go by that title. We have come to resupply is that alright?"

"And I suppose the idea of using the door never occurred to you did it? You frightened me"

"For that we do apologise but why use the door when the paths of magic are so much more effective?"

"Well it's...oh never mind get whatever you need" Rosemarta leaned back in her chair and placed a hand to her head, she could feel a headache coming on. Kalas took note of the two young white robes, he recognised them also and removed his axe from his back, setting it upon the floor next to him so it would be readily available if it were needed. Tarrin glared at Kalas.

"Would you mind very much calling off your guard dog Mistress Rosemarta? We have not come to fight"

"I might consider it if you tell me how the hell it's possible that you two are still alive"

"You never killed us, not that I recall and many of the mages that followed Par Salain were not executed they were merely stripped of their magic. We two were fortunate enough to escape that fate because we were led astray by Par Salain"

"In other words you two were just poor little lost lambs. Is that right?" they both sneered.

"We wouldn't say lambs exactly, we do not regret anything that we did but we no longer follow Par Salain and no longer have a wish to fight" Rosemarta looked to Kalas.

"Let them be my love"

"Very hospitable of you"

"Do not make me regret it" the pair walked to the nearest shelves and set about inspecting the jars there. As they hovered about the shelves and cases Rosemarta kept an eye upon them. They seemed to be looking for something in particular.

"May I help you find something?"

"Just resupplying thank you we require no aid"

"Tell me boys why did you not go to Jenna`s shop?" the pair turned to face her.

"Somehow we did not think that we would be welcome. After all young Allen does not hold us in very high regard and on top of that the man we tried to kill, Master Morgen, is living with him. Coming here seemed safer" Rosemarta sniffed, they were both younger then Allen but yet they referred to him as if such were not the case, there truly was no limit to their arrogance.

"I would not say that you are entirely welcome here either boys. I do not quite believe that you have turned over a new leaf"

"Believe what you like it is little matter to us we will make no excuses for our actions. We have merely come to resupply and then we shall be gone"

"Get on with it then" the twins turned back to their browsing and Rosemarta settled her eyes upon her account book. Kalas looked meaningfully at the two young mages.

"You two claim to be followers of Solinari yet I hardly think that he approved of your previous actions. Just look at what happened to your master. You called me her "guard dog" beware I do infinitely more than just bite" Tarrin shrugged.

"I have a feeling that you`re right but the fact that we still have our magic may be counted as a sign that we are being given a chance to atone, not that we intend to" Roent chuckled. Rosemarta shook her head.

"How Jenna came to the conclusion that the two of you aren`t renegades I will never understand"

"I already told you they"

"I heard you the first time "led astray by Par Salain" ridiculous. Hurry along if you please" the two approached Rosemarta`s desk and set their selected items before her. As she scribbled the items down in her log book and tallied up the price a glint of mischief was shared between Tarrin and Roent.

"So what we heard was true about you switching sides"

"Are you surprised?"

"No we always knew that you were weak" Rosemarta looked up then.

"Watch it you two, need I remind you who exactly it is that is Arch Mage in this room?" they sniffed.

"Our combined power would send you to the grave" Tarrin side glanced at Kalas, "That is if we were still interested in your demise"

"You two are just as arrogant as when you were boys" Rosemarta calculated their final sum and showed it to them, "Do you have it?" Roent nodded and placed the desired amount upon Rosemarta`s desk.

"A pleasure doing business with you"

"I wish that I could say the same" the two disappeared then and Rosemarta shook her head before heaving a sigh and leaning back in her chair. Kalas came up next to her and placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"I wonder if we will be having problems with those two sometime soon my Rose. I sense a lot of Par Salain in them and they are wearing the wrong color. Even though that old pile of ogre dung has no power anymore if he tries to enter our lives again they will be standing over his grave that is if they survive" Rosemarta sighed and placed a hand over his.

"I would not worry about them too much if I were you my love. I do not think that we will be seeing them again. It is no wonder you sense so much of Par Salain in them, he was more of a father to them then he was a teacher. I don't know where they came from, he never did say, but being young and impressionable they hung upon his every word, the two of them may as well be his sons. Now that he no longer has any power it would not surprise me if he abandoned them or the other way around. As for the old man himself, if he wants to do anymore harm to me he will first have to find a way to get here and then he will have to go through you" she smiled up at him "Twisted though Par Salain may be he is not suicidal my love"

"Just the same it would be the last thing he ever did before I send him to the abyss" Rosemarta squeezed Kalas`s hand and smiled again before turning her attention to the spell books upon the shelves, the old one had had been giving Kalas trouble had moved out away from the wall again.

"That one giving you trouble my love?" Kalas turned a slight pink color and took a few moments to find his voice again.

"Well it does seem to have an odd temperament concerning where it happens to be placed upon the shelf"

"Really? Well we will just have to see about that" Rosemarta stood up and walked over to where the old book was and took it down from where it was placed. She held it in both hands and looked it over sternly. "Now listen here you I don't care who created you or how old you are or how important you think you are until someone comes to claim you I won't have you causing trouble, understood?" the book snapped moodily and Rosemarta sniffed. Placing the book under her arm she climbed up the ladder to reach the highest shelf. She removed two books that she found there and handed them down to Kalas before placing the old book in their place. "There now does that suit your royal highness?" the book shifted around and bit and then became still. "Humph" Rosemarta climbed down and turned to face Kalas, "I am sorry about that once a book reaches a certain age they seem to develop a sense of self importance. You have to treat them properly or else you run into problems"

"I wish that you had told me that before it hit me in the face"

"Awww" Rosemarta gave Kalas a hug, "I`m sorry" she looked up at him and smiled. "Would a kiss make you feel better?" he returned her smile.

"It wouldn't hurt" she smiled some more and placed a hand upon his cheek, stretching up a little to kiss him. When their lips parted Kalas pointed to his forehead and the tip of his nose. "That is where that vicious book hit me" Rosemarta chuckled softly and kissed both places.

"Is that better?"

"Yes" Kalas smiled and hugged her, lifting her up off the floor. Rosemarta chuckled and gave her husband to be another kiss.

"Is there any place else that you would like for me to kiss before I return to my work my love?" he chuckled and winked at her playfully.

"Mayhap later tonight my Rose"

"Alright" she hugged him just as Kalona flew in to rest upon her desk. "Ah Kalona I have something for you just a moment" once Kalas had set her down Rosemarta hurried upstairs to fetch her letter to Aruna. Returning downstairs she handed it to the raven who took it in her beak. "Now I want you to take this to the Tower of High Sorcery, go to Heaven then fly dead south you can't miss it" the raven nodded and flew out again.

"I do hope that Marz can make it in time my Rose. I would very much like to see him, my sister and nephew again. That reminds me I must still ask him and Khurn to be my Best men"

"Oh I am sure that they will be my love, After all they will have Allen and Morgens combined power to get them here. I just hope that Aruna agrees to come otherwise I shall have a much harder time choosing my brides maids" while saying this Rosemarta walked back to her desk. She smiled as she felt Kalas`s eyes upon her and allowed her thoughts to wander, even as customers came and went, occasionally to their special day and how many happy days there would be to come. Close to the dinner hour Khurn and Magdar arrived looking for Kalas to assist them with ridding the farmer's fields of some pests.

"I did promise Rosemarta that I would stay and help her today my brother"

"Oh there is only one box left you have helped me plenty my love you may go if you wish. I can manage"

"Are you sure?" Rosemarta smiled and rose from her chair.

"Yes I am sure now go along with you" she gave him a playful shove, "Go on, go on, I will join the three of you at the Inn later after closing time" Kalas smiled and placed his arms around her lifting her up off the floor and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you my Rose"

"Yes thank you Rosemarta" said Khurn, copying his bother much to Rosemarta`s surprise. Magdar laughed and followed the brothers out. Rosemarta smiled after them then turned her attention to the last box of books that needed to be put away.

_"I can see clearly why Kalas fell in love with you Rosemarta. It is as he has said himself, you have a very good heart" _Rosemarta looked over her shoulder to see Kiri Jolith standing behind her. She shrugged and turned back to her work.

"I would not say that but it would have been unfair of me to ask Kalas to stay, unfair to him and Khurn both. I want Kalas to be happy"

_"Much like your friend Grail you like to deny your true feelings to the outside world but so be it we all know better" _the god laughed slightly, _"Have you decided who shall perform the service for you?"_

"No I haven't, I don't know who to ask or even how"

_"You do not like me much do you Rosemarta?" _she turned to face him.

"Why do you say that? You misunderstand me that is not what I meant. That is not what I meant at all. It is just that I have been having trouble thinking of someone to do the service and I still don't have all of my bride's maids yet, that's all" she fiddled with the book in her lap, "Truthfully I am afraid of the answers that I might get"

"Well what if I was to offer to do it for you?"

"We would be honoured Kiri Jolith, I am grateful"

"The honour Rosemarta will be mine. It is our thanks to you and friend Kalas. I will return upon the day of your joining" he smiled and bowed before disappearing from sight. Rosemarta smiled before turning back to her work. Now at least one of her problems was alleviated. She worked till close, assisting her last customer before closing her log book for the night and turning the open sign in the window. She was about to head up stairs and change when she heard the door of the shop open, she was sure that she had locked it. She summoned a few defensive spells to mind before turning to face her unexpected visitor. He was a tall man with dark hair and a short beard. He wore the red robes of Lunitari.

"I am sorry but the shop is closed you will have to return tomorrow"

"I am aware but I have not come to buy anything. I have come to speak to you. My name is Tryfan Jacopas, I do not know if you will remember me"

"Tryfan...yes I believe I do. You were at the Tower when I was younger"

"That`s right"

"Well what can I do for you?"

"Its more what you can do for a friend of mine. Do you remember a girl named Angelique Devlin?"

"I do indeed"

"She will be pleased, anyway she sent me here to ask you if you would care to take on an Apprentice" Rosemarta was silent for a while.

"Though I do remember Angelique a I cannot say that we ever shared a lengthy conversation much to my regret but I remember her being very bright and sensible. However I thought that she had been apprenticed to you"

"She was but something came up, she ceased to be my Apprentice quite some time ago in fact, when we both still resided at the Tower, and I have since taken another"

"I see" Rosemarta recalled the rumors that had been going around at the time, there may have been some truth to them after all. But she could not stand in judgement of them when she herself had almost been involved similarly with her own Master. However for Angelique to be without a master for so long, that was unusual. "She would make a fine Apprentice I am sure but I wonder if I might have time to think about it"

"Of course you may I shall leave one of my ravens with you so that you may send us your answer"

"That will be fine, thank you"

"You are most welcome and Angelique regrets very much that she was unable to come and speak to you herself as she so wished but Par Salain kept tight reins upon her the past years that he was in power. Our thanks to you from us both for finally putting him in his rightful place. The news that he had lost all his power made us very happy"

"As it did for most I am sure" Rosemarta chuckled and Tryfan joined her.

"With him gone I could take Angelique as my apprentice again but our relationship would be too distracting and besides I wish to give my current apprentice my undivided attention"

"That is very considerate of you Tryfan and I am sure you must be a fine teacher. Two of my customers today were Master and Apprentice. Had I still been of the black robes I would have removed the poor girl from that troll. She would benefit far more from someone like you but then it could be worse. She could have been chosen by Dalamar"

"Well Jenna keeps him in check mostly" Tryfan chuckled then became somber again, "Angelique has hopes to come back to me once she is no longer a student. I told her that I would be more then glad, that is if she will still have me" he shook his head, "I am sorry I did not mean to burden you with our problem"

"Don't be there are problems of plenty around here and yours is one that I would much rather have then some of the others that I must deal with" Tryfan smiled.

"Well alright and thank you for your hospitality. I shall take my leave of you now"

"You and Angelique are more than welcome to my wedding Tryfan I would very much like to see you there"

"You honour us with your invitation and I shall tell Angelique right away. Thank you"

"You are more than welcome and the honour would be mine" Tryfan bowed and Rosemarta returned it, watching as he vanished before her eyes. No sooner had he departed when a raven appeared in his place. A note tied to the bird's foot said that her name was Regina. "Well Regina make yourself at home" the raven nodded and flew upstairs with Rosemarta following after her. Rosemarta walked into her room and changed into a black shoulder less dress embroidered with blue roses. She pinned her hair up and placed a simple chain around her neck before picking up her staff again and leaving her house for the Inn. As she walked she looked toward the ridge to see if Kriff and Kalona were returning but of course it was too soon for that. Arriving at the Inn she paused at the door to listen for a few moments before walking in. She sighted the brothers and Magdar seated at a nearby table. They all rose from their chairs as she approached and Rosemarta noticed how Kalas`s eyes had widened at the sight of her. She blushed slightly.

"I had not thought this old thing would catch your attention my love"

"Anything you wear will get my notice my Rose" she smiled at him before taking the seat that he was holding out for her.

"Well did you get some good work done?"

"Yes, we cleared off one or two Ogres"

"Ogres well that sounds exiting. An old acquaintance of mine, a red robe named Tryfan, came by the shop to request apprenticeship on behalf of a girl I knew while I was at the Tower, Angelique"

"What was your answer my Rose?"

"My answer was that I would think about it but it would be nice to have someone to watch the shop while we are away upon our honeymoon. He allowed me to have one of his ravens in order to send him my decision when I was ready but I invited them both to our wedding so I may just have my answer by then"

"Whatever you decide my Rose I am sure that you would be a fine teacher" Khurn and Magdar nodded their agreement and Rosemarta smiled.

"Thank you my love, and the two of you as well" they ordered drinks and a meal of chicken and potatoes. Rosemarta`s eyes found Gremelkin and Mishka who were seated upon a table almost upon the other side of the Inn. Grail was with them and it looked as though they were getting along. She placed a hand upon Kalas`s arm to draw his attention to that same table. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"That is one problem solved I suppose My Rose"

"Yes indeed so, thank goodness" they ate quietly for a while, enjoying one another's company and a day well spent till their attention was drawn to a corner table where a group of men were seated. They were drunk and rather loud. Gems was with them now, asking whether they were finished for the night.

"We`re just getting started sweet heart" said one of them as he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She twisted away angrily and went to join Grail at his table. The Minotaur's tensed, reading to go into action if the men decided to cause any more trouble. Rosemarta did the same, taking hold of Dragons breath beneath the table. Gems noticed the three Minotaur's and smiled at them, waving off their aggression for the time being. Kalas nodded and turned his attention to Rosemarta.

"Only two days away now my Rose, are you ready?" Rosemarta turned her eyes away from the corner table and smiled at Kalas before answering.

"More than ready my love I wish that it were tomorrow" just then Grail rose from where he had been sitting and placed a bag of coins upon the table before walking to where the men that had been hassling Gems were seated. All eyes suddenly settled upon him and the common room held a collective breath. The old dwarf placed his hands upon the table.

"Well now three things are going to happen boys. One you will swallow what is left of your ales. Two you _will _apologise to Gems. And third you will all go home to yer wives and go to bed" the man nearest to Grail smiled and raised his mug.

"Well, here`s to the first" he downed what remained in his mug then set it back down upon the table. "As for the other two" the man rose to his feet and punched the old dwarf in the mouth. Grail whipped the blood from the corner of his mouth and smiled.

"I was hoping that would be yer answer" he launched himself at the man who had struck him, joined by Gems who was armed with a frying pan. The Minotaur's sprang into the fray, Kalas picking up one of the men that Gems had felled and throwing him out of the Inn by the seat of his pants. Magdar and Khurn make quick work of the second two, sending them tumbling down the stairs. Grail picked himself up from the floor, rubbing his head where one of the ruffians had struck him for a second time.

"I would say that I had that lot right where I wanted them but Gems would get me with that pan of hers" he laughed, still rubbing his head and staggering a little as he made his way back to his table. When Kalas and the others returned to their own table Rosemarta noticed that Kalas had gotten a black eye for his trouble. She smiled and shook her head. Grail flagged down Cynthia and waved a hand toward Kalas`s table. "Their money is no good here. I`ll be buying for them tonight" the bar maid smiled and nodded before returning to her work. Gems put her pan back where it belonged before bringing the old dwarf some ice. Rosemarta felt as if her heart would burst she was so happy. Grail wasn't angry anymore, things could go back to the way they had been. When Cynthia passed by Rosemarta caught hold of her.

"Could you bring me some ice for Kalas`s eye?"

"Of course" she walked to the kitchen and returned with some ice wrapped in a dish towel.

"Thank you" Rosemarta handed the ice to Kalas, "Here put this on your eye, the last thing you want is for that to swell up" he took the ice and did as she said to.

"Are you mad at me Rose?" she smiled and shook her head.

"Of course not" she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I am amazed that one of them was able to reach that high but no I`m not mad at all"

"But I will look terrible on our wedding day with this and I wanted it to be perfect for you" she placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I`m not. One small imperfection won't make the slightest difference"

"Thank you my Rose and, if you are still wondering, that guy I tossed managed to boot me in the face first"

"Ah I see well that explains it" Rosemarta chuckled, drank the last of her wine and called for another. "Anyone hungry? I`ve made quite a bit of money so I have enough to buy for everyone"

"Yes my Rose we could be persuaded to par take but I warn you that your purse may be empty before Khurn is satisfied" Kalas laughed and Khurn rung his hands together, licking his lips, a big smile on his face. Seeing Gems as she left Grails table and returned to the kitchen, Kalas finally made his mind up on a decision he had been wrestling since he had arrived at the Inn. He rose to his feet. "If you will pardon me My Rose, there is something that I must do" he walked over to Grail`s table and offered a hand to him. "I know that bad things happen to good friends now and then Grail but I hope that you realize that my axe will always fight at your side and me along with it, because you are my friend" Grail sighed.

"You kids are a bunch of fools. I never considered the thought that you would not be there for me and if you thought that I would not be there for you ye`re and idiot. So I got pissed off. I`m always pissed off. You hurt me by putting your selves in a really stupid situation. You have long lives ahead, enjoy them. You never know when it will be over" he took Kalas`s hand and smiled. "Now get back over there before Rosemarta makes you sleep on the couch for leaving her alone for so long and try to keep that brother of yours from eating all the steel out of her purse" the old dwarf laughed and Kalas joined him, squeezing his hand warmly before returning to his own table. Rosemarta had already ordered fried chicken, stuffed baked potatoes and corn for herself and the Minotaur's. She smiled at Kalas and took another drink of her wine. Khurn raised his mug,

"To the two people that I love the most, may their lives together be filled with all the best things in life"

"Here, here!" Magdar raised his mug to join Khurns and both drank to the toast. Rosemarta blushed slightly and Kalas placed an arm around her. Over at his own table Grail too drank to Khurns toast. The next two days would be busy but they would be happy and nothing would interfere with them. He would see to that himself personally. If anything or anyone tried to get in the way they would be sorry.

"Did you hear that Nuitari you bastard?" something drew his eyes toward the nearest window. Through it he could see the three moons. Solinari and Lunitari were both full and shining brightly, their dark cousin nowhere in sight. Things it seemed had already been taken care of. Grail smiled and nodded firmly before taking another drink of his ale.

Rosemarta woke to the sound of pots and pans clattering, Mayvel was here. She smiled and looked at Kalas who was still asleep. She wanted to kiss him but feared waking him so instead she eased slowly from under his arm then stood to walk to the bathroom. She dressed and fixed her hair before walking out into the main house.

"Morning Mayvel"

"Morning Mistress Rosemarta. Your dress is almost ready I brought it over for you to take a look at, it's in your study on the chair and you can see it as soon as breakfast is ready"

"Ok Mayvel and thank you" she walked to take her seat by the fireplace and smiled at Gremelkin and Mishka who were seated upon the table. "Morning you two"

"Morning" Gremelkin smiled and Rosemarta leaned back in her chair to wait for Kalas. The sound of flapping wings drew her attention up to the rafters of the house, Regina was perched there.

"Oh good morning, that reminds me I should get my reply to Tryfan written and sent shouldn't I?" she stood up then and walked to her study. The dress was wrapped up in brown paper so she took no notice of it as she retrieved her quill, ink and a piece of parchment.

Tryfan,

This is to inform you of my decision. I would be delighted to have Angelique as my apprentice. It will be nice to have someone around here that shares my opinion of Par Salain and I will also need someone to watch the shop while Kalas and I are away at the beach for our honeymoon. The invitation that I extended to you both for the wedding tomorrow still stands if you can make it. If not I understand. Hope to see the both of you soon.

Signed Rosemarta Dasrenvair Arch Mage of the red robes.

She folded the letter and sealed it before walking back out into the main room and handing it to Regina.

"There now you know where to take it" the raven nodded and bowed before flying out the open study window. Rosemarta watched her till she was out of sight. When she turned around she found Kalas standing in the doorway.

"Good morning my Rose" he kissed her cheek, "And to you Mayvel"

"Morning sir Kalas, morning I trust that you had a pleasant night" while saying this she set a plate of bacon down for the two cats.

"I did indeed and I hope you did too Mayvel"

"Splendid just splendid" the elderly woman returned to the kitchen then and Kalas placed his arms loosely around Rosemarta`s waist.

"I am sorry for falling asleep on you last night my Rose" she smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Don't worry about it. I`ve fallen asleep on you twice before so now we are even. Besides that you had a busy day yesterday and a busy night too" she laughed lightly and he smiled at her*

"The busy night was the best part my Rose" Rosemarta chuckled and gave Kalas another kiss.

"Well it appears that I may have come at a bad time" Rosemarta turned her head to see Aruna standing near the door with a pack slung over her shoulder, Kalona upon the other and a smile upon her face. The female crow flew away as Rosemarta approached to embrace her young friend.

"Aruna it is good to see you again"

"It is good to see you again too, and you as well sir Kalas"

"And what am I, a plush pillow?" Aruna laughed and turned to Gremelkin.

"Don't worry I didn't forget you Gremelkin, it is good to see you too but I don't think that I know your lady friend"

"This is Mishka" the female tabby meowed her greeting and Aruna scratched her behind the ears.

"Hello Mishka"

"One more for breakfast Mayvel" called Rosemarta as she showed Aruna to a seat.

"Hello to you too Aruna we are both glad that you will be able to attend the wedding tomorrow" Kalas bent down and picked up both Gremelkin and Mishka. "I swear you get grouchier as the days go by my little friend"

"Well you would be grouchy too if you were so small" Gremelkin chuckled, Rosemarta and Aruna joined him.

"How many times have we heard that same excuse before Rosemarta?"

"Too many Aruna far too many" Rosemarta smiled and took hold of one of her hands. "Thank you again for coming"

"What are friends for? Besides that I am very happy for the both of you and I am sure that tomorrow will be perfect"

"That it will be" Kalas chuckled and gave both cats a hug.

"And I am sure that the little lady Mishka here will help you with that issue" he set Mishka down gently, knowing her condition, and took Gremelkin in both hands, looking him in the eye. "Poppa!" the old ginger cat laughed.

"Perhaps you are right and you know something I think that all of Kyrnn knows it now" Aruna looked at Rosemarta curiously.

"Poppa?"

"That's right Mishka is pregnant. In only a few short months Gremelkin will be a poppa" Rosemarta chuckled and Aruna smiled at Grmelkin.

"Well congratulations" he smiled at her over his shoulder before Kalas set him back down upon the table. Just then Mayvel came in with a large plate of pancakes and a jar of maple syrup.

"Well here you are, help your selves, while you`re eating I have some work to do" the old woman picked up a canvas bag and walked into Rosemarta`s study. "Could you draw the curtains please Mistress Rosemarta? I don't want you to see the dress till it's finished and its bad luck for the groom to see his brides dress before the wedding" Rosemarta smiled, nodded and the curtains slid slowly closed. "Thank you"

"You`re welcome" she smiled again and turned her attention back to the table. "How many would you like Aruna?"

"Three to start please"

"Alright" Rosemarta placed three pancakes upon a plate and handed it to Aruna. "How many for you my love?"

"Five please my Rose and I was wondering if you planed upon having a crown of flowers. If so you could ask Grails little girl to be your crown girl"

"That`s a very good idea my love I will have to remember to ask him"

"While you do that we have a pavilion to build Kalas. Marz had better get here soon because if he thinks we are going to do all the work he will have to think again"

"They will be here sometime today or tomorrow Gremelkin don't worry" Rosemarta chuckled as she began to eat her breakfast.

"Well aside from the building of the Pavilion what else is there to be done today?" asked Aruna.

"Well after breakfast I must go to the Inn to speak to Gems about being my second brides maid then I`ll open the shop for a while. After lunch I should try on my dress so Mayvel can make any adjustments. Then later on after dinner all us girls should get together and talk about dress color and maybe get started on making them"

"Sounds like a very busy day" Aruna smiled.

"Yes but it will be worth it" Once finished his breakfast Kalas took his plate to the kitchen and then stood nets to Rosemarta`s chair.

"If you will not be needing me my Rose I will go to the Inn and see if Magdar and Khurn are there so I can ask for their assistance building the pavilion"

"Alright but I shall come with you as I must speak to Gems. Will you be coming too Gremelkin?"

"Yes I think I shall"

"Will you be alright here on your own for a little while Aruna?"

"Yes I will be fine"

"Alright then I will be back soon" while saying this Rosemarta rose to her feet, "Did you hear that Mayvel?"

"Yes I heard, hurry back so we can see what the dress will look like" Rosemarta smiled and took Kalas.`s hand.

"Lets go" Kalas returned her smile and the two of them followed Gremelkin out, leaving Mishka behind to keep Aruna company.

Arriving at the Inn they found Khurn and Magdar seated at a table together. They seemed to be just finishing their breakfasts and smiled at the three as they approached. Rosemarta spotted Gems seated at another table with Moon and politely left her future husbands company to go and speak with them. Gremelkin leaped up onto Khurns table.

"Come on lads hurry up we have a lot of work to do and only till tomorrow to do it. We have a pavilion to build, that is if you feel that you are up to it" the old cat grinned. The two Minotaur's nodded.

"Of course we would be more then glad to help"

"Right lets hop to it then but first we will need some nails, hammers, maybe a saw or two...any idea where we could get them?" Kalas looked to his brother and they shared a large smile.

"Grails!" they said together and Magdar laughed.

"Onward to Grails then, last one there has to eat Rosemarta`s baking!" cried the old cat as he darted for the door.

"I heard that!" called Rosemarta over her shoulder before turning back to Gems. With her question now asked she was waiting on an answer. Gems`s smile could have lit the entire Inn.

"Of course Rose, I am honoured" she placed her arms around Rosemarta and hugged her, "I was planning upon decorating the Inn this evening, any color preference?"

"Oh anything that might go nicely with blue will be fine and thank you ever so much Gems" Rosemarta smiled and gently removed herself from the Inn keepers embrace. "I must go now though I have to get back to the shop. I still have a business to run and a dress to try on so Mayvel can make some final touches. I`ll see you tonight and thanks again" she turned then and departed from the Inn turning her steps toward home.

Arriving at Grails shop Kalas knocked upon the door and called out to him. From inside they all heard a bang and a loud curse before the door opened.

"I`m gonna have a damned concussion if I keep getting my head knocked in" the old dwarf rubbed the back of his head for a moment or two, "Anyway what can I do for you?"

"What we need are tools my friend, hammers, nails, saws, enough to make a proper wedding pavilion"

"So you already have enough wood then?"

"We will take car e of that my friend. All that we need is tools"

"Alright then wait here" Grail turned and walked back inside. When he returned he had everything that they needed. "Will this lot do?"

"Most definitely my friend thank you" the old dwarf nodded and helped them load everything into a wagon that they had brought with them before returning to his shop and his work. Gremelkin ran out ahead of the wagon with a speed he had not known that he had.

"Hurry up slow pokes!" he called as he crested the ridge before them. The Minotaur's laughed and shook their heads. Gremelkin sat to wait for the others and as he looked about the site he and Mishka had chosen for the wedding a familiar forlorn look entered his one good eye.

"Make no mistake you young bucks this happiness goes only so far. I am a cat that wears more than one mask" this the ginner cat was careful to keep to himself, blocking it from the minds of the others. His thoughts wandered to Rosemarta for a moment or two before the wagon finally joined him. He wondered what she was up to at the moment.

At her home Rosemarta sat with Aruna, Kalowen and Gems who had joined them a few moments ago. They were all waiting upon Mayvel to finish the dress so they could all see what it would look like.

"Alright its ready now, come along Mistress Rosemarta" Rosemarta smiled at her friends before handing her staff to Aruna.

"Well here goes nothing" she rose to her feet and walked into the study. The three remaining women held their breaths, the anticipation almost unbearable. In the passing of a few minutes Rosemarta returned with Mayvel standing next to her. The dress had two layers to it. The first was tight fitting bright white silk, sleeveless. The second layer was a shimmering blue silver material that fanned out at the bottom and flowed behind to create a long train. Two thin strips of this second material coiled down each of her arms, ending at the white lace gloves that Gems had given to her when she had arrived at the house.

"Well what do you think? Do you think Kalas will like it?" Kalowen couldn't help but stare.

"Is that a trick question? You`re so pretty his groomsmen will have to whisper his lines in his ear" Rosemarta laughed.

"Thank you Kal, what about you Aruna?" the female back robe was momentarily stunned. She shook it off and smiled at Rosemarta.

"I think it's wonderful, Kalas would be an absolute fool not to like it. Well done Mayvel" the elderly woman smiled and bowed.

"Thank you now what do you think we should do with her hair?" Kalowen thought for a few moments then shook her head and sighed.

"You`re asking the wrong person for this kind of thing. I didn't even wear a dress to my own wedding"

"Well didn't sir Kalas say something about a crown of flowers? That would be nice but what is a good spring time flower that we could use?" Kalowen thought for a few moments.

"How about Jonquils? I know they are yellow and white but I can convince them to like blue"

"I don't think I have heard of that flower before"

"Neither have I"

"Well I have and I think they would look lovely paired with some clinging ivy and blue bells. We could use that sapphire pin of yours too" she pulled Rosemarta`s hair up as if it were in a bun. "Put your hair up like this. What do you think?" Aruna nodded.

"I like it. What say you Kalowen?"

"I like" Gems smiled and nodded her agreement also. "In fact I could get started on it tonight with Moons help, she is better with plants then I am if that's alright Rosemarta"

"That`s fine Kalowen the more help we can get the better" just then Regina flew in through an open window to where everyone was seated. She perched upon a chair and nodded her approval at the sight of Rosemarta in her wedding dress before handing her the note that she had brought with her. Rosemarta took it slowly and smiled at the raven before opening it:

Rosemarta,

Thank you for accepting Angelique as your student and we shall both be attending your wedding. As you read this I shall be making my way to the Inn of the Last Home and Angelique will be arriving to help you in any way that she can. Again thank you.

Tryfan Jacopas

Mage of the Red Robes

Kalowen was on her feet then,

"Well I had better get on home, find Moon and get started unless there is anything else that you would like for me to do?" Rosemarta smiled at her.

"I would not think of entrusting the task to anyone else and I think that we have everything covered now. Mayvel will be making the dresses for you and Aruna, Gems no doubt has her own. My dress is finished and we have decided upon my hair and what flowers to use for the crown. Gremelkin and the others are building the Pavilion. Ariel has offered me the bouquet that she used at her wedding. The only thing left to do is for me to go see Grail and ask for Lola to be my flower girl"

"What about me?" asked Aruna. Rosemarta turned to her and smiled.

"You can help me welcome my new apprentice who, according to this letter, should be arriving soon"

"I`ll have all the other dresses finished by tomorrow Mistress Rosemarta. I can tell a woman`s measurements just by looking at her"

"Alright Mayvel but before you go could you help me out of this dress? I have a shop to open" the old woman nodded and walked into the study. Rosemarta made to follow her then stopped and turned to Regina, "And that you too" the raven nodded and Rosemarta walked into the study. She emerged moments later wearing her robes and retrieved her staff from Aruna. Mayvel exited not long after her with her sowing gathered up and the wedding dress covered up.

"Well I had best be off now. See you all tomorrow"

"Goodbye Mayvel" the old woman nodded and departed from the house. Rosemarta turned to Kalowen.

"I had better let you go too. We both have a lot of work to do" she hugged her, "Thanks again, I knew I made the right choice when I asked you to be my maid of honor" Kalowen smiled and returned Rosemarta`s embrace before departing herself with Gems following after her. Rosemarta and Aruna sat quietly for a while waiting upon the arrival that had been promised in the letter that Tyfan had sent. They did not have long to wait, a knock at the door of the shop downstairs announced that she had arrived right on time. Rosemarta smiled and rose to her feet, Dragons breath in one hand.

"That must be Angelique, come on Aruna time to start the work day" she turned then and walked down to the shop with Aruna following her. She went straight to the door and opened it. There stood Angelique, tall, fair haired and bright eyed, just as Rosemarta remembered her.

"Welcome Angelique it has been a long time" she smiled and Angelique returned it, somewhat shyly.

"It is good to see you Rosemarta and thank you for taking me in"

"You make yourself sound like a stray cat" Rosemarta laughed, "It is my pleasure Angelique. I don't know if you will remember Aruna, she was still a student while you and I were residing at the tower"

"It is nice to see you again Mistress Angelique" Aruna smiled at her and she smiled back. Rosemarta looked at the water clock and saw that it was nearly the lunch hour.

"Oh dear Gods is that really the time and I`m only now opening? How times seems to fly and there is so much work still to do" saying this Rosemarta walked to her desk, opening up the log book before sitting down. "Could you two please restock the selves for me? The two customers I had yesterday helped themselves to quite a few things"

"Of course" Angelique closed the door behind her as she entered and followed Aruna to the many shelves of jars. Rosemarta smiled again and set about her work as the first customer of the day strode in...

"Feel like taking a break for lunch lads?" asked Gremelkin as he stretched, his mechanical leg clicking.

"Yes and you`ll be the main course" Khurn set aside what he had been working on and took a few playful steps toward Gremelkin. The old ginger cat laughed.

"You had better watch yourself Khurn, Marz and Morgen will be arriving later and I don't think they would be too happy to hear me greet them from within that bottomless pit you call a stomach. But I suppose I needn't worry about that, a slow poke like you could never catch me even if your life depended upon it"

"Come here you!" Khurn launched himself at Gremelkin to dodged the half hearted attack with ease and ran swiftly way. Kalas and the others laughed as they watched Khurn chase Gremelkin for a few moments longer till the arrival of a wagon full of food caused the Minotaur's stomach to distract him from it.

"There he goes that is a sure way to know that its lunch time" said Kalas to Magdar who nodded, the two shared a laugh as they walked to the wagon. Gremelkin stayed behind to wait till everyone else had gotten their food to avoid being stepped on. Seeing this Kalas turned and walked back to him, picking him up and walking him over to the wagon where the driver had a plate of beef and a saucer of milk already set up for him upon the driver's seat.

"Here you are my little friend"

"Why thank you Kalas my friend, that was very thoughtful of you" Kalas smiled and pet him a little before fetching his own lunch and sitting down next to his brother and Magdar. They all ate in relative silence, tired from the work that they had already done and grateful for a break. Gremelkin smiled upon the pavilion as it was so far and ate the last of his lunch.

"It is coming along nicely is it not Gremelkin?" this from Kalas as he neared the wagon to return his plate.

"Yes indeed but I hope that when Marz gets here there is enough work left over for him to do his share and that lazy old clod Morgen too" Gremelkin chuckled.

"Oh I am sure that there will be Gremelkin and if not we can always find something for them to do"

"Yes indeed so"

"In any case when he comes I would like to ask him to be one of my grooms men. Khurn and Magdar have already accepted but I still need a weapons master" Gremlkin smiled.

"I already know what is answer will be. Mara will twist his arm off if he refuses, or at least t she will try to" Kalas chuckled. Gremelkin smiled and looked around at the others so see who was finished.

"Alright those of you who are finished eating let's get back to work. We don't have much time left to finish this, remember the wedding is tomorrow so let's get to it" there were a few grumbles, some no doubt wishing that Khurn had eaten the feline but he was right and there was no point in arguing with him. So, with a few groans of displeasure, those that were finished returned their plates and set back to work, Kalas among them who was grinning from ear to ear. Gremelkin chuckled then noticed that he was suddenly standing in a very large shadow and that there were two feet planted on either side of him.

"Any last words cat?" said Khurn, his voice a mix between a laugh and a growl. Gremelkin swallowed and looked over his shoulder at the large white Minotaur.

"Now you wouldn't make my Mishka a widow would you?" Khurn laughed uproariously

"Ha you called my bluff, you knew I could not do that to your un born kits" Gremelkin nodded,

"Knew it and you are talking to a cat that developed bluffing as an art form my friend"

"Well we all know that you`re just being bossy because you are the one that will be taking the commands once your kits are born"

"That's what you think. I've never taken orders from a woman in my life and I am not about to start at my age"

"Famous last words eh lads?" everyone shared in a laugh as they returned to their work.

The lunch hour passed quickly and Rosemarta complemented Aruna upon the soup she had made. No sooner hat they all finished when a knock came to the door of the shop.

"Well you have to appreciate a customer that`s prompt" Rosemarta smiled and walked down stairs to answer the door. A tall black robed elf with dark mahogany hair laced with red and dark eyes that shimmered like black ice stood there.

"Master Sarilban" breathed Rosemarta once shock had passed and she managed to find her voice again. Sarilban nodded, a very slight smile tugging at his lips.

"Hello youngling it's been quite a few years has it not?"

"Yes indeed it has been, please come in, to what do I owe this visit?" a terrible thought crossed Rosemarta`s mind as she stepped aside to allow her former master to enter, "Nuitari didn't send you did he?"

"No one sent me, I came of my own accord for two reasons. The first was to see if what I had heard about you "changing sides" was true and evidently it was. I cannot say that I am surprised but neither am I angry or disappointed. You did what you thought was right and that is all any of us can do, immortal or not. The second reason is that I wanted to wish my former apprentice well on her wedding day and offer congratulations on doing so well for yourself" while saying this he pulled a small package from the sleeve of his robes. "It's a translator it, well the name speaks for itself and it is my wedding gift to you" for a few moments Rosemarta was speechless. This was an extremely rare item. She took his gently and looked up at him.

"Master Sarilban I don't know what to say"

"Then don't say anything the expression upon your face communicated all the thanks that I needed" Rosemarta smiled at him and walked to place the package upon her desk.

"Will you be staying for the wedding?" Sarilban shook his head.

"I cannot I have much work to do still and a dark elf would not be a welcome wedding guest"

"Not so, you are more than welcome" a ghost of a small appeared upon the ancient dark elf`s lips.

"Thank you but no"

"At least say that you will come to visit us again sometime. I know Kalas would like to meet you"

"Very well until then fare well youngling" Sarilban turned then and departed. Rosemarta watched him go before returning to her desk. She would very much have liked for him to stay but she knew she most likely could not have convinced him. He had been more then master to her at one point and there was still a place in her heart for him, she wondered if he knew that. The rest of the work day passed by quietly enough with no further surprises and a steady flow of customers. As the light outside the windows began to fade to shades of pink and orange Rosemarta looked to the water clock and smiled.

"Closing time ladies good work" she closed her log book and walked to the door to turn the open sign to closed. Walking back to her desk she picked up Dragons breath, turning it in her hands and frowning at the door.

"Is something wrong Rosemarta?" asked Aruna as she used a black cloth to wipe some black powder from her hands. Rosemarta shook her head slowly.

"Oh nothing really I was just expecting the others to be here by now"

"And we are Rosy girl" Rosemarta`s heart leaped and she looked back toward the door. Marz, Mara and Jarrin stood just before the door and in front of them, still very thin but healthy, was Morgen, grinning from ear to ear. "Did you really think we would be late?" Rosemarta laughed lightly and embraced the old red robe.

"It is good to see you again Morgen"

"It is good to see you too Rosy girl" she moved from his embrace to go to Marz and the others, hugging each of them in turn.

"None of us would have missed this for the world princess" Marz smiled at her when she turned to face him again.

"Congratulations "aunt" Rosemarta" Jarrin laughed and Rosemarta joined him, it did sound a little funny.

"Thank you Jarrin oh by the way Mara what was the second surprise that you mentioned in your letter?" Mara smiled and uncovered the bundle in her arms revealing an ash gray baby.

"His name is Aldemere"

"He is beautiful Mara, he will make a fine warrior one day"

"Speaking of warriors where is that lucky brother in law of mine?"

"He is out at the ridge with Khurn, Gremelkin and some others building the pavilion"

"In that case I had better go see if I can lend a hand. Come along Jarrin, you coming Morgen?"

"You bet I am" so the three men left leaving Rosemarta and the rest of the women to the luggage.

"Well come on then Mara, Aruna, Angelique and I will help you get settled at the Inn and wait for the boys to join us" while saying this Rosemarta tucked Dragons breath under one arm and hefted a few of the bags. Aruna and Angelique took the others and followed Rosemarta and Mara to the Inn.

As the three men reached the outskirts of Solace Morgen suddenly swayed on his feet and Marz caught hold of him.

"Easy Morgen, do you need to sit?" Morgen shook his head stubbornly.

"No I`m fin"

"You you`re not and if you say that one more time Morgen I will take my war scythe and make sure you need to depend upon others for the rest of your life. I told you that you shouldn't have been using magic so soon"

"Alan couldn't have done it alone and I didn't see any other mages there to help him"

"Be that as it may if you don't want to rest you`re getting help whether you like it or not. Grab his other arm Jarrin" the younger Minotaur nodded and did as his father asked, receiving a smile of thanks before they started walking again. Gremelkin was the first to spot them as they crested the ridge and called out to them with a gleeful smile,

"Well it's about time you got here. It's good to see you all"

"It's good to see you again too little war lord" said Marz as he and Jarrin set Morgen down upon a nearby stump.

"Same goes for me" breathed Morgen, Jarrin nodded before looking over at Kalas and Khurn.

"Working hard uncles?" both Kalas and Khurn ran up to Jarrin and gave him a hug and a handshake before introducing the three new comers to Magdar and a few of the others. Marz smiled widely then turned his attention to the pavilion.

"It looks like you have been working very hard indeed"

"That we have been and we could use a few extra hands if you three are up to the task"

"Jarrin and I will most certainly lend you a hand but I don't think Morgen will be much help for a while. Still a might worn out from the teleportation he used to get us here" Kalas walked over to his brother in law then and gave him a brotherly hug and a pat on the back.

"Before we get down working brother I have a boon that I must ask of you. I would like for you to be my best man and Weapons Master for the wedding tomorrow" Marz smiled warmly.

"You need hardly ask Kalas I would consider it an honor"

"Thank you brother and the honor will be mine" Kalas removed the axe from his back and handed it to Marz, "You will have to take and keep this till the wedding ceremony is over"

"You may depend upon me Kalas, it shall be safe" he set the axe down near Morgen who had turned his own attention to the pavilion.

"Looks like you lads have done more than enough work for the day and its past the dinner hour now, mighty late to still be working. What say we head back and finish up in the morning?" Marz laughed.

"Why listen to you now. Anyone would think that it was you that had been working all day"

"I might as well have been the way I feel" Gremelkin smiled over at the old red robe.

"Tired before he`s even done any work but I do see his point. We could finish up in the morning easily. What say you Kalas?"

"Easily done enough Gremelkin"

"By the way" it was Magdar who spoke, "There is going to be a pre groom's celebration tonight for you Kalas and Marz since you are his weapons master it is imperative that you attend"

"Oh no, that is not necessary my friends" Kalas turned to face them all, his hands up as if to ward off blows. He had hoped that they would not do this. He didn't like the idea of being up all night and then having to be ready for his wedding.

"Oh yes it is brother!" while saying this Khurn placed an arm around his other brothers shoulders and squeezed, practically lifting him up off the ground. Kalas gave his little brother a look that warned of one day when he would get his. The other men, even Morgen, roared with laughter.

"You may be assured that my son and I shall attend Magdar, wouldn't miss it"

"That's right" laughed Jarrin.

"You can count me in too" said Morgen and Gremelkin side glanced at him.

"I thought you said you were tired"

"I am but I`m not about to let that stop me from missing the fun"

"But before any of that you must come to the Inn and see the surprise that Mara and I have for you Kalas, you as well Khurn. Right son?" Marz placed a hand upon Jarrins shoulder and he nodded.

"Right"

"Very well I was to meet my Beloved Rose there anyway and the other women folk are sure to be with her"

"Onward to the Inn!" declared Khurn, who still had fast hold of his brother as he began leading the way down the ridge with the others following behind him, all grinning and joking amongst themselves.

Sighting the men as they entered the Inn Rosemarta smiled at them and waved them over to the table. Marz was the first to reach them and gently took his infant son from Mara`s arms before turning to face Kalas and Khurn.

"Say hello to your new nephew you tow. These are your uncles Aldemere"

"Why Marz you sly one horned wonder you" Gremelkin chuckled. Khurn laughed

"You do not have room to talk" Gremlkin laughed also then looked about the Inn.

"Speaking of that though, that little lady of mine is she still at the house Rosemarta?"

"Yes she is, or at least I believe so. She did not follow the rest of us when we escorted Mara here"

"In that case I shall go fetch her then or at least see how she is faring. I`ll be back" the old warrior cat bowed to them all before departing from the Inn. Rosemarta watched him go then felt Aruna tug at her sleeve.

"No he won't" the two shared a laugh. Kalas settled himself in an empty chair upon Rosemarta`s other side and placed an arm around her before pulling her close for a kiss.

"Missed you my Rose" she smiled warmly and kissed him again.

"I missed you too" she looked to Marz as he handed Aldemere back to his wife and took a seat, placing his war scythe with Kalas`s axe. "I take it then that you have agreed to be Kalas`s best man Grandfather Marz?"

"That's right princess, so I will be holding onto this until the ceremony tomorrow"

"I see, well I am glad of that. Kalowen had to leave suddenly to Mara will be my new maid of honor"

"That means you will have to help me and look after your brother during the wedding, alright?" asked Mara as she shifted her gaze to her oldest son who nodded in reply Morgen settled in another empty chair and ordered an ale for himself before looking to Tryfan, who had been at the Inn waiting for Rosemarta and the women, and the other two female mages that he knew.

"Long time no see you lot, how have you been?"

"Just fine and dandy Master Morgen, yourself?" said Aruna. Morgen shrugged and took the ale that had been placed before him.

"Quite well all things considered" Tryfan bowed his head to the senior red robe.

"It is good to see you Morgen. It has been quite a number of years since I left the tower"

"Yes I agree it is very good to see you Master Morgen" this from Angelique who was seated beside Tryfan.

"A number of years indeed, you did well to get out of there it can drive you mad. You too Angelique dear, good decision" Rosemarta noted the weary tone in Morgen`s voice.

"Are you feeling alright Morgen?" the old red robe nodded.

"I`m fine Rosy girl just old age catching up with me"

"Oh? Then does that mean you will be giving up your drinking, fine food, and women?" Morgen looked at her as if she had spoken the deepest blasphemy known to man.

"You bite your tongue Rosy girl. I said I was old not dead" Marz burst out laughing and Morgen joined him heartily. Lucius entered the Inn then and walked up to join them.

"I hear there is to be a bachelor party here tonight. Shame on you all for not coming to find me at once" the men at the table chuckled and Kalas looked to Rosemarta, smiling apologetically.

"I was going to tell you my Dear Rose before Lucius came in. They plan upon throwing a party for me and plan upon keeping me up the whole night" Rosemarta smiled and gave him a kiss.

"It's perfectly alright by me my love, don't give it a second thought just promise me that you will have fun" he returned her smile and nodded.

"I promise" Rosemarta smiled again then shrugged as she turned her gaze to the women at the table.

"Besides I could use the rest" she chuckled and Mara gave her a playful shove.

"Why whatever do you mean my Beloved Rose?" Kalas smiled slyly and hugged her. All the women at the table shared a laugh and watched Rosemarta as she gave Kalas another kiss before rising from her seat.

"Well ladies, Tryfan not included, since it seems the men would like to have some time without us you are all invited to tea and cakes at my house"

"I left Ariel at home with Luca Rosemarta and Aurora and her daughters are heading over to see her. Shall I pass on the invitation to her? I know that she would enjoy it very much"

"Of course you may Lucius, I would not have it any other way" she placed a hand upon Kalas`s shoulder, "Remember, have fun and don't get into too much trouble without me"

"How much trouble am I aloud to get into My Rose?" Kalas chuckled. Rosemarta shook her head.

"Oh boy" she looked to Marz Morgen, and Khurn, "I hope that I can trust the three of you to keep an eye upon him for me"

"You can count on us Rosy girl, right Marz?"

"Right, have no fear princess if he gets too far out of line we`ll throttle him" Rosemarta laughed.

"Just you make sure he keeps his hands to himself and don't damage him too badly if he doesn't" she patted Kalas`s shoulder before picking up her staff, "Come along then ladies" with this Rosemarta and the other women departed, taking Aldemere with them. Kalas chuckled and watched Rosemarta and the others as they departed. There was only woman that could ever have him and his heart and she had just walked out the door.

"Alright my brothers where`s the ale?"

The next day Kalas had risen early and had hurried off to help the others finish building the pavilion before heading to the Inn to change, the other men joining him later. Rosemarta had eaten breakfast before walking to Grails house to ask him if Lola could be her crown girl, something she had yet to do. Lola was very excited at the idea so Grail agreed and said that he would walk her over to Rosemartas in good time. She had thanked him before returning home to find all the girls in her wedding party all in their dresses. Mishka sat upon the table with a pretty blue ribbon tied around her neck, Angelique was holding little Aldemere, who was wrapped in a silver blanket, for Mara, and Moon was there with her bouquet and crown of flowers. Now she sat upon a chair in her wedding dress and gloves while Mayvel finished her hair, makeup and jewelry. Rosemarta could feel her heart pounding and hoped that she would not forget everything that she planned to say. Grail arrived with Lola in plenty of time just like he said he would and explained to her what she was to do before heading off to the Inn to join the other men. Aruna went to the window,

"Almost time Rosemarta; the men are making their way down now" Rosemarta nodded and Mayvel gently stood her up, looking her over for any imperfections.

"Alright we will give them a few minutes and then head out our selves. Now Lola dear you will walk in front of Mara and Mara you will be in front of Mistress Rosemarta. Aruna and Gems...oh good heavens where is"

"Here! Sorry I`m late" Gems rushed in then, saving Mayvel from having a heart attack. Funny, Rosemarta had not even noticed that Gems had not been there till now.

"Alright then as I was saying Aruna and Gems will..." Mayvels voice fades away for Rosemarta who was not listening, her gaze focused upon the water clock. "Alright you had best get moving" Mayvel embraced Rosemarta, who smiled and returned it, "I will see you at the reception" Rosemarta nodded and the women started walking with Mara and Lola leading the way. Krif and Kalona held up the train of the dress and Angelique followed last in line with Aldemere in her arms. Arriving at the pavilion Moon gave the crown to Lola and went to find her seat. Morgen, dressed in his formal red robes, walked up next to Rosemarta and offered his arm to her.

"Rosy girl you look beautiful" he whispered as they began walking again. Rosemarta blushed and her eyes went to Kalas, his was the reaction she wanted most to see. He stood near the alter dressed in his formal battle uniform that the Imperial League had given to him. Magdar, similarly dressed, stood with him along side Marz who was dressed in his military uniform, thick leather armor with platinum spikes over a black tunic and a leather kilt with his war scythe strapped to his back and Kalas`s axe in his hands. Kalas it seemed was completely speechless and his eyes did not wander from her for an instant. Mara placed a hand upon one of Lola`s shoulders and branched off to the left with Aruna, Gems and Mishka following. Agelique sat with Tryfan, Aldemere still in her arms. Morgen and Rosemarta reached the alter and Morgen placed her hand in Kalas`s before finding his own seat, Krif and Kalona landed on the bench next to him.

"You look most beautiful my beloved Rose" as he took her other hand the axe began to hum the song she had written for him and his brother, it was now their song.

"Thank you Kalas my love, you look very handsome" her eyes shifted to Kiri Jolith and she smiled at him in thanks. The god returned her smile and lifted his hands to signal the beginning of the ceremony.

"Friends we are here today to witness the joining of two very special hearts and I am honored to be here to perform this ceremony. You two are about to commit to one another for the rest of your lives. Through all the adversities and tribulations and all of the joys this world can give. Helping each other always and giving up one's self for another. Two hearts that become one in soul, mind and in love" he lowered his hands and looked to Rosemarta, "Lady Rosemarta are you ready to speak your vows and words of devotion to this man?" Rosemarta nodded.

"I am"

"Sir Kalas are you ready to speak your vows and words of devotion to this woman?"

"Yes, I am" Kiri Jolith nodded and turned back to Rosemarta who took a deep breath and smiled at Kalas, she knew exactly what to say.

"For the longest time I wandered along and was contented to remain so. I made my heart stone and cared for no one but myself. I had planned to go as quickly as I had come, like the wind in the trees. I had no way of knowing that there would be someone here with the power to stop me and hold me fast to this place. I do not long for freedom at all and I do not want for you to ever let me go. Love was a word with a half forgotten meaning before I met you. I made a vow once before long ago. I promised my life and my soul to the magic. Today I break that vow to make a new one. Today and for all time no god or magic owns me or my heart for I pledge them both to you. You are the greatest blessing in my life and I promise to be a good wife and to love you always" she took a breath then and quickly side glanced at Kiri Jolith ,who nodded his approval, before looking back at Kalas who was smiling at her. He squeezed her hands gently.

"I too was a restless vagabond for a number of years , always roaming from one city to another. Then fate stepped in and brought me to Solace upon a friend's request. I was going to leave until a wonderful thing happened; I met you Rosemarta Dasrenvair. When I got to know you better my whole world changed. I was a drifter, you gave me stability. I was angry, you gave me peace. I was lonely, you gave me companionship and love. I was aimless, you gave me worth. Here and now Rosemarta Dasrenvair all those things you gave me I give back to you. All I have is yours. I willingly take you as my wife. And I will be a good husband to and for you, always and forever" in Marz`s hands the axe began to hum, transforming Kalas from Minotaur to human for all to see. The sea of shocked faces did not affect Kiri Jolith as he lifted his hands again to complete the ceremony.

"Then by the power granted to me by the gods, I now pronounce Rosemarta and Kalas as Man and Wife. You may kiss your bride Mr. Dasrenvair" Kalas smiled widely and drew Rosemarta close, their lips met to grand applause. When their lips pared Rosemarta knelt so Lola could place the crown of flowers upon her head and Marz stepped to hand the axe over to Kalas. Switching the axe to one hand Kalas offered his free one to Rosemarta who took it, a large smile upon her face. As they descended from the alter the men of the Order, Lucius, Darius, Aurik, Claudius, Lorien, Nephi, Janus, Rodrick, Darcinius and Layla, stood single file on either side and made an arch of crossed swords for them to pass under. Rosemarta smiled at Lucius as they passed him and she could feel tears of joy welling up in her eyes. She gently squeezed Kalas`s hand and held them back so they would not smear her makeup that Mayvel had been so careful in applying. They were followed out of the pavilion by the rest of the wedding party, who were followed in turn by the rest of the guests in a grand parade toward the Inn.

"So when do you plan upon getting a lifelong mate my friend?" asked Magdar, smiling at Khurn as they walked. Khurn was silent for a few moments then said,

"Once I find someone blind enough to want me" they both chuckled. Reaching the first steps leading up to the Inn Rosemarta suddenly stopped and turned to face those following behind them.

"I almost forgot" she held up her bouquet for all to see, "Catch!" she tossed it unceremoniously into the waiting crowd. It landed in Moons hands and Rosemarta smiled at her , and Boamin who was blushing furiously beside her, before turning and continuing up the stairs, still holding Kalas`s hand.

"It reminds me of our wedding, do you remember?" asked Mara, who had my now retrieved Aldemere from Angelique. Marz placed an arm around her and smiled.

"Of course I remember, how could I possibly forget the greatest thing that ever happened to me?"

"Hey! I thought I was the greatest thing that ever happened to you father" Marz laughed and gave his son a light tap on the back of the head.

"Second place is almost as good as first son, remember you could be third" the three shared a laugh and continued up the stairs. Rosemarta and Kalas took a seat at the head of the long table that Gems had set up for them..

"How do you feel Kalas Dasrenvair?" she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Why, like a married man my sweet Rose" Rosemarta laughed lightly and leaned against him as the wedding party and guests filed in and took their seats. Once everyone was settled Marz rose to his feet and rapped the table for silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen allow me to lead you in a toast to the bride and groom, my granddaughter and my son in law, whom I love very much and wish only the very best on this day and the many more to come. Here is to Kalas and Rosemarta"

"Here here!" Morgen rose then to stand next to his old friend.

"To my daughter Rosemarta, the most beautiful bride this world has ever seen. And to my son in law Kalas, the luckiest man in the world this night"

"Here here!" the whole Inn answered them and the two drank long and deep before retaking their seats. Rosemarta waved her hand and her harp, silver fiddle and flute appeared in the cleared space that would serve as the dance floor and began to play. Kalas got to his feet and offered his hand to Rosemarta.

"The first dance is ours my Rose" she smiled at him and took his hand, allowing him to lead her to the floor. All in the Inn sat silently as they watched Kalas and Rosemarta dance their first dance as man and wife. After a respectful amount of time had passed other couples joined them. Marz stood and bowed to Mara before offering his hand.

"May I have this dance my fair lady?" Mara chuckled and placed her hand in his.

"You may indeed my valiant Captain" Marz smiled and led his wife to the floor. Morgen smiled after them and took a slow drink of his ale.

"Feeling lonely Morgen?" asked Gremelkin as he moved to sit closer to the old red robe.

"You might say that" he sighed "I feel so old" the ginger cat nodded.

"I know the feeling" Morgen lifted a hand to pet the old warrior cat and Gremelkin kept his eye focused upon the dancers, primarily upon Marz and Mara, wondering when he would be able to get Marz alone so he could talk to him with Morgen. When the dance ended Rosemarta could see the disappointment in Kalas`s eyes as the other couples walked back to their seats.

"There will be other dances tonight my love"

"Yes of course my beloved Rose but that was our first as husband and wife and I wish it had lasted a little longer, but never the less I shall always cherish it"

"As will I" she gave him a kiss and he returned it.

"Are you two going to sit down or wait till the floor crumbles beneath ya?" Morgen laughed and Rosemarta smiled at him, shaking her head.

"Keep your robes on old man we are coming" she took a hold of Kalas`s hand and walked with him back to their table. However they had barely gotten comfortable when Grail approached them and turned to Kalas.

"Would you mind very much if I requested the next dance with the bride Kalas?" the Minotaur smiled and placed Rosemarta`s hand in Grails.

"Not at all my friend just you remember where you got her from" Kalas laughed and Grail joined him.

"No fare of that, she will remind me if I forget" the old dwarf laughed some more before leading Rosemarta to the floor. While Rosemarta and Grail danced Marz moved closer to his brother in law and placed two silver goblets before him.

"These are a wedding present from Mara, Jarrin and I brother. We couldn't find anything suitable so Jarrin helped me make these for you. What do you think?"

"They are magnificent my brother, very find craftsmanship, our thanks to you" Marz nodded and Jarrin smiled pridfuly.

"You are most welcome brother. I`ve had requests from couples for goblets similar to these before but I spent a lot more time and gave greater care to these"

"That's true, he even engraved the bottom of one of them" Jarrin picked upon one of the goblets and read, "To Rosemarta and Kalas, my Sargonnas give them strength and bless everyday of their lives together" Marz scratched the back of his neck, a little embarrassed at hearing the inscription read aloud.

"Well I would have put from your loving brother/grandfather, sister/grandmother, nephew/cousin but it would have taken up too much space" Jarrin laughed and Kalas joined him, placing a hand upon Marz`s shoulder.

"It is fine the way it is my brother and we shall use them in fond thoughts of you all"

"That is all we ask" as if knowing that he was being talked about Aldemere squirmed in his mother's arms. Mara chuckled and nuzzled him a little before looking at her brother.

"Would you like to hold him Kalas? It might be some good practice for when you have one of your own"

"You mean I get to hold my new little nephew?"

"Of course, here" Mara moved closer to Kalas and gently placed Aldemere in his waiting arms, "There, you are a natural brother"

"I should hope so, after all I did help mother with you and Khurn" Mara smiled and nodded. Marz looked upon his youngest son fondly.

"This is your uncle Kalas, son. Can you say that? Come on give it a try" little Aldemere squirmed for a moment and freed one hand.

"Ka, Ka"

"That's it come on you can do it" said Jarrin as he leaned forward to get a better look at his baby brother. Aldemere`s face squished up with concentration.

"Ka, Kal...Kalas" Marz grinned.

"His first word" he placed an arm around his wife's shoulders. "His first word Mara my dear"

"Congratulations brother" the dance ended and Grail led Rosemarta back to her seat.

"Here you are Kalas back in one piece as promised" Grail smiled and winked at Rosemarta before returning to what he had been doing before, which was helping Gems. Seeing Kalas holding Aldemere, Rosemarta smiled at the both them.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Aldemere just said his first word Princess. Kalas"

"That's wonderful, good work my love" she gave Kalas a kiss on the cheek.

"What do you think of the goblets Princess?" Rosemarta took up the goblets and read the inscription. She smiled.

"They are beautiful grandfather Marz, thank you"

"I helped too"

"And thank you too Jarrin" she set the goblets down and gave the both of them a hug. Morgen took another drink of his ale before reaching into the left sleeve of his robes and pulling out a large and rather heavy looking scroll. He handed it to Rosemarta

"As long as the gifts are being handed out now this one is from Jenna and me. It's a spell that will bring your parents back. But only for tonight" Rosemarta went white as she beheld the scroll.

"You mean necromancy?"

"No nothing as vulgar as that. It's more like...asking permission for them to leave the other side and come here. You are not forcing or enslaving their souls to you. The first part is asking the permission of one of the gods of magic who can appeal to Chemosh for you. The second part is stating who you wish to see and the third part is using something of theirs to confirm it and that you already have" he held a hand toward the axe.

"Will they be spirits or flesh and blood?"

"I don't know. No one has ever tried it before, or at least no one that I know of" Rosmarta side glanced at Kals.

"Will it work for Kalas too?

"I don't know. It might if he stood next to you while you say it but I can't be sure" Rosemarta could hardly believe her ears. This was extraordinary, to be able to see her parents after so many years.

"Do not worry about me my Rose and if you need the axe to do this then say no more" he picked up the axe and handed it to her, smiling reassuringly. Rosemarta took firm hold of the axe and nodded her thanks to Kalas. She looked back at Morgen.

"Now?"

"If you so wish" Rosemarta nodded and rose to her feet, walking slowly onto the dance floor where Moon and Boamin had been dancing up to this point.

"Sorry you two but I must have room and I must concentrate" they nodded and returned to their seats. The flute, fiddle and harp fell silent as Rosemarta took a breath, setting the axe upon the ground before unrolling the scroll. A wind blew through the Inn and a glow spread across the floor, both grew stronger the longer she read. The axe became wrapped in the light and above it the forms of a man and a woman began to appear. At the spells completion the wind stopped and the light vanished. Standing side by side behind the weapon were Zarin and Meril, Rosemarta`s parents. Both were elf like in their slender grace with pointed ears and bright blue eyes. Zarin was a little taller than his wife, strong and proud looking with midnight blue hair tied back and wearing silver armor and a white cape. Meril was calm and beautiful as an angel wearing a lose fitting gown of white, her pastel blue hair long and unbound. Rosemarta stood staring at them for a long space of time before stepping forward with one hand out stretched to touch her mother's shoulder, it was warm, flesh and blood and bone. She burst into tears then and fell into her mother's waiting arms.

"Hush child don't cry"

"Why not? All these years and now..." Meril nodded and held her daughter as Zarin watched quietly. As Kalas watched his wife reunite with her parents he wished that his own were here that they could have seen this moment and this day. Zarin turned his attention from his wife and daughter so search for Morgen. Finding him he smiled and walked to stand before him.

"Thank you for this Morgen, old friend" his deep voice betrayed the strength of the emotions that he was feeling.

"Think nothing of it, was Jenna`s idea more than mine"

"Well then thank her for us when you see her next"

"I shall" Zarin turned to Marz and his family.

"Thank you three as well for caring for our daughter when we could not" Marz nodded and Zarin turned to face Kalas last, holding a hand toward him. "And I thank you most of all for showing our daughter that she could still love. You are a fine man" Kalas took Zarin`s hand and bowed his head to him.

"It is an honor to meet the father of my beloved wife and also the crafter of the axe"

"Ah yes the axe" Zarin looked over his shoulder and heralded the axe into his out stretched hand, letting go of Kalas`s hand so he could get a better grip on it. He smiled upon it fondly as though it were a child or a pet. "I remember the day I made this. I am glad that it went to such a fine warrior as yourself"

"It picked me Zarin, every time I tried to leave the weapon vender it would follow me so I had to buy it" Kalas chuckled and his gaze shifted to his wife for a moment then back to Zarin, "I will protect her with my live Zarin and be a good husband for her. On that you and your wife have my oath" he held out his hand to Zarin who took it warmly and nodded.

"We will hold you to that" he let go of Kalas`s hand and set the axe down, leaning it against the table.

"Father?" Zarrin turned to find Rosemarta standing behind him.

"Yes?"

"If...if I had not called you here, if you had forgotten my name and we met somehow, somewhere else, would you still have recognised me?" Zarin sighed softly because he knew where this question was coming from. He pulled Rosemarta close to him with one arm.

"Of course we would have Tal...Rosemarta" he smiled, "Par Salain did not change you as much as he would like to think that he did" his eyes swept the Inn, "But enough of this it's supposed to be your wedding day not a wake" he waved a hand and the instruments began to play again, "Have a dance with your old man then find your mother and I a seat, we have a lot of celebrating to do" Rosemarta smiled and nodded.

"Right" Meril walked to stand next to Kalas, watching as her husband and daughter danced. Kalas watched too for a little while before rising to his feet and offering his hand to Meril.

"May I have the honor of this dance my lady?" Meril smiled and placed her hand in Kalas`s.

"You may indeed" Kalas smiled back and led his mother in law out onto the dance floor. With both Kalas and Rosemarta now distracted Gremelkin saw his chance and turned to face his two old friends.

"Morgen, Marz I wonder if I might have a privet word?" the two nodded and followed the old warrior cat out of the Inn and into the open night air.

"What`s all this about Gremelkin?" asked Morgen who was looking upon the old cat with concern. Gremelkin heaved a heavy sigh and carefully explained his plan, the battle, and the aftermath it had caused. Once the story had finished both the mage and the Minotaur stood in silence, fair faces unreadable.

"If you were not one of my best friends little war lord..." Marz couldn't finish his sentence but Gremelkin nodded his understanding.

"Believe me the guilt that I feel is far worse than anything you could do my friend. I have spoken to Mishka of what I plan to do and she understands. I have spoken to Grail also and he wishes me to stay and face all of this head on but I just don't know. What do you think that I should do?"

"I say you should do what you think is right for yourself. If you feel you need to get away for a while and think things through, so long as your lady understands, then that is what you should do" said Morgen solemnly. Marz nodded,

"I agree with Morgen, you need to do what it best for yourself, as long as you know how much pain this will cause Rosemarta and Kalas"

"Do you think they will understand?"

"If you tell it to them the way you just told us I think so" Morgen nodded and smiled, Gremelkin smiled back.

"Thank you my friends" Marz and Morgen nodded as one then and remained outside for awhile before following Gremelkin back inside and re taking their seats. By this time the dance had ended and Kalas bowed to Meril.

"Thank you milady it has been both and honor and a privilege to dance with you" Meril smiled.

"Likewise Kalas, you are a wonderful dancer" Kalas bowed again and walked back to the table while Miril walked over to join her husband and her daughter.

"Did you sense them too my dear?" she asked Zarin who nodded.

"Yes there are others of our kind here. Rosemarta has offered to introduce us to them"

"Oh by all means please do" Rosemarta smiled and nodded before leading her parents over to where Moon and Boamin were seated.

"Mother, father, I would like you to beet Moon and Boamin"

"A pleasure Boamin" Zarin shook the half elves hand before turning to Moon, "But I have the feeling now that you had I have met before am I right?" Moon smiled.

"You are good sir but that was a long time ago. I think that you would remember my parents better"

"That we do" Zarin and Meril both smiled, "Would you mind if we joined you?"

"Not at all" Moons smile widened as the two elders she remembered fondly took seats at her and Boamin`s table. While her parents continued their conversation with Moon and Boamin, Rosemarta walked over to Kalas and gave him a hug.

"Seems I am spending this night with everyone but you my husband"

"It is ok my love we have the rest of our lives to spend time together. I enjoyed meeting your parents and your mother, much like you my sweet, is rather light upon her feet" Rosemarta smiled then and looked up at him.

"Speaking of spending time together would tomorrow afternoon or morning be better for us to leave on our honeymoon?"

"Tomorrow afternoon will be fine my beloved Rose. I already have our cottage reserved for a week or two, depending upon how long you wish to stay"

"A week sounds glorious my love" she smiled and hugged him tighter. Before he could say anything more Kalas felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Khurn standing behind him with five steel coins in his hand, which he placed upon the table, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok my brother it is time for us to dance with the bride" both Rosemarta and Kalas took note of the long line of men behind Khurn, all with steel in their hands to pay for the honor of dancing with the bride.

"Dear gods" Rosemarta chuckled and she was blushing quite a bit, amazed by the number of men that wanted to dance with her.

"Hope you don't expect to be using your feet for at least a month after this night Rosy girl" Morgen laughed and others at the table joined him, as did Khurn as he took Rosemarta`s hand and led her out onto the dance floor.

"By the end of this night you are going to be a very rich man my friend and I`m after Khurn!" laughed Magdar as he set his own steel upon the table. As it came on to seven o`clock Rosemarta had danced with several of Kalas`s friends and acquaintances and the line was still long yet. She was still blushing for she had never had this much attention or been told by so many that she was beautiful in one day. She sighted her father dancing with Moon at one point and her mother had gone to sit next to Morgen. It was nice to see that they were having a good time, even if it was for only one night. Kalas had a large smile upon his face as he watched his wife while next to him a large leather bag continued filling with coin.

"It is too bad this only happens at weddings my friend, getting men to pay hard earned steel to dance with your wife could be a very lucrative business for you" Magdar laughed and Kalas joined him.

"Indeed so it seems my friend" seated at Morgen`s table Meril looked over her shoulder and smiled at her husband who was still dancing with Moon. She chuckled and shook her head when she saw the other men that had now joined her daughters dance list. She watched for a little while before turning her attention back to Morgen who was being unusually quiet.

"What`s this Morgen? Behaving yourself? Are you sick?" Morgen shook his head.

"No just old haven't gotten my wind up yet but once I finish a few more ales let the hunt begin" he winked at Meril who chuckled, "How are things on the other side by the way?"

"Calm as peaceful as they always have been Morgen but don't you think about coming to join Zarin and me yet. You still have a lot to do here"

"Fear not lady I`ll make sure he stays put for a great many years yet" Gremelkin grinned.

"Ha! Not unless you expect that elf friend of yours to gift me with immortality too. No thanks" he caught one of the bar maids by the hand as she passed, "Why hello my lovely. I wonder if you might get an old man another ale then maybe you and I can have a dance?" the girl blushed and removed her hand from Morgen`s grasp.

"I`ll get you your ale and I will think about the dance how`s that?"

"Good enough darling" Morgen turned back to Meril and Gremelkin as the maid walked away, "My wind is coming back faster than I thought it would"

"I thought I smelled something rank" Gremelkin laughed and Morgen and Meril joined him. A hand put down two bags of steel the same size as the one Kalas had and he turned to see Kiri Jolith standing next to him with a large smile upon his face.

"I`m next friend Kalas" Kalas returned the gods smile and nodded. When the waltz ended Rosemarta stopped to take a breath and Morgen strode toward her with the bar maid, that had returned with his ale, upon his arm.

"Up for a change of pace Rosy girl? Something a little livelier"

"Good idea Morgen" Rosemarta smiled and raised her hand toward the instruments that stopped playing momentarily then struck up a lively jig. Morgen laughed and began dancing with great leaping strides to keep with the fast music, carrying him and the barmaid all around the dance floor. Zarin laughed and called,

"Watch yourself Morgen, wouldn't do for you to have a heart attack"

"Ha! Speak for yourself old friend you`re the oldest one here!"

"True but I can't die twice now can I?"

"You never know!" Morgen was laughing so hard that he almost miss stepped. Kiri Jolith came up to Rosemarta dancing to the music and took her hand to make her start dancing too.

"How did you know Rosemarta that I simply love jigs? A most excellent choice my lady"

"Thank you Kiri Jolith and thank you also for a beautiful service" while saying this Rosemarta hiked up her skirts so as not to trip on them. It had been a long time since she had danced like this.

"It was a great honor for me to do so Rosemarta" he smiled largely at her, "When did you ever learn to dance like this? It amazes me that you found the time over the years"

"Whenever I went to Palanthas to visit Marz and his family with Morgen I had time for a great many things. Two of my favorites were playing my harp and dancing and I was a quick study in both" feeling quite out of breath now Rosemarta let her skirts fall free as she spun.

"Well I commend you upon mastering these fine arts Rosemarta as well as those of magic" once the music ended he took her hand and led her back to her husband. He bowed to them both. "My thanks to the both of you for the privilege of attending this union" he smiled then departed from the Inn. Rosemarta watched Kiri Jolith leave before collapsing into her chair. She smiled at her other hopeful dancing partners and shook her head.

"You will have to wait for me to catch my breath boys" she picked up one of their new silver goblets, now full with Qualinesti wine, and took a long drink.

"Rose, my dear sweet wife, if you keep downing wine like that I will have to carry you home" Kalas chuckled.

"You need not worry about this one Kalas my son, she has an unusually high tolerance" this from Morgen as he and his barmaid walked up to join them, both looking considerably winded. Rosemarta shot Morgen a steely glance before turning her attention to Moon who smiled at her and pulled a small statute out of her bag, placing it upon the table. It was a red rose entwined with a carbon copy of Kalas`s axe.

"A wedding present. Do you like it?" Rosemarta reached out a hand to touch the statuette and smiled.

"Yes very much so thank you Moon" she then turned to Mayvel, whom she had spotted out of the corner of her eye. "It is about time you showed up Mayvel I was beginning to wonder if you would be coming or not" the old woman shrugged.

"A few things came up couldn't be helped but I`m here now and that's what counts." She turned to Kalas and pointed at Rosemarta`s dress, "What do you thing Mr. Dasrenvair not bad for three days work hum?"

"It is a wonderful wedding gift Moon and as for you Mayvel" Kalas stood and caught Mayvel up in a hug. "It is most beautiful Mayvel, a truly great dress no other would have sufficed" Mayvel laughed.

"I am glad you approve. It is good to hear that one's hard work is appreciated" once back on the ground Mayvel turned to face Zarin and Meril. "Too bad I cannot take the credit for the lovely lady wearing it. That honour belongs to you two. I am pleased to meet you I`m Mayvel, Mistress Rosemartas"

"Maid" interrupted Morgen and Zarin rapped him smartly upon the back of the head.

"Morgen you can be such an old bastard. I apologise upon his behalf to you Mayvel" Mayvel nodded her thanks and Zarin looked to his daughter. "That music gave me an idea Rosemarta. Do you think that you have enough energy to play a song for your mother and me?" Rosemarta nodded.

"Of course" she rose from her seat and walked over to her harp, releasing it from the spell that the flute and fiddle were still under. She retrieved a stool and sat, placing her fingers lightly upon the strings and wondering what to play. A song came to her slowly. An old song half forgotten and buried in old forgotten memories. A song from her childhood, ancient and glorious. She smiled at her parents and Moon, knowing that they would appreciate it. She closed her eyes and let her fingers pick out soft but proud notes that spoke of a hidden strength. She lifted her voice and sang to match it:

Now gather all closely  
And hear a tale as old as time  
That even the oldest of the gods may have forgotten

Wings of silver bore me here  
And wings of silver shall take me away  
In shadows we live  
In shadows we die  
And in history we go unnoted.

This tale cannot be found in a book  
And even now in my mind it fades  
For my years are not great enough to remember  
Our start, no only our end do I know.

Wings of silver bore me here  
And wings of silver shall take me away  
In shadows we live  
In shadows we die  
And in history we go unnoted.

From the first you see of us  
Till the last  
We never remain the same  
We are as the world,  
Always changing.

Wings of silver bore me here  
And wings of silver shall take me away  
In shadows we live  
In shadows we die  
And in history we go unnoted

Our land the beautiful remain eternal  
Even as the darkness draws near  
We shall fight till the end to defend thee  
And with our last breaths praise thee.

Wings of silver bore me here  
And wings of silver shall take me away  
In shadows we live  
In shadows we die  
And in history we go unnoted.

Her voice trailed off as her fingers remained playing now joined by the flute and the fiddle which had been silent up till now. Both Zarin and Meril had tears in their eyes and Kalas smiled at his wife in approval she had out done herself this time. When the song at last came to an end she marveled at herself for having remembered it and bowed to the applause she received. She looked to the table where her husband and the others were seeing and returned their smiles before looking back down at her harp and wondering what else to play. She looked out a window and noted how much darker it was now, it must be past the dinner hour, surly nine at least. It was time for something new. Rosemarta closed her eyes and all light faded from the Inn, candles and torches a like going dark. A small smile pulled at Rosemarta`s lips as she placed her fingers to the strings again and began to play a willowy melody that sang with a voice of its own. Figures of shimmering silver and gold dust appeared, born of the music. A jester, two dueling knights, a fair lady, a gypsy woman, a horse, a swarm of butterflies, a mage and a dragon. All moved as though they were real living things and not born of a spell. They weaved between tables their movements dictated by the music. A more spectacular light show not even the most talented illusionist could have produced. All in the Inn marveled at Rosemarta`s illusion for they had never seen its like and had not know one such could be created. As the music began to slow the figures all returned to the dance floor, returning to the harp from whence they had come. The jester took a bow then flickered away, the lady and the gypsy woman curtsied, the two knights saluted with their swords, the butterflies swirled together in a spiral, the horse reared up upon its back legs, the mage raised the hood of his cloak and bowed, and the dragon lifted its wing, bowing its great head in farewell. All vanished and the song ended returning light to the Inn. The Inn erupted with applause and Rosemarta bowed before enchanting her harp again and returning to her table. She sat next to Kalas and placed a hand to her head. Illusions could be as taxing as spells and all the dancing she had done before hand had not helped but it had been worth it. She looked up when a bowl of soup was placed before her.

"A performance like that deserves a good meal" Gems smiled at her before departing to attend to the other customers. Rosemarta ate slowly to savor the soups flavor as her strength began to return.

"And a kiss from your husband" Kalas smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Rosemarta returned his smile and ate the last spoonful of her soup before leaning against him.

"Getting tired yet my love?"

"Tired of what my dear?" he showed her the three large bags of steel, "You`ve made quite a bit of money tonight you will be able to stock up your shop inventory now my Rose" Rosemarta nodded,

"Indeed I can at that but what I meant was if you wanted to go home yet. But it is still a might early isn't it?"

"If you are ready to go home my Rose then so am I"

"I would be if not for" she looked to her parents and Kalas nodded his understanding. As if reading her thoughts, which they probably had, Zarin and Meril turned to their daughter and son in law.

"Thinking of turning in?" asked Zarin, Rosemarta nodded. "Then go we will be fine"

"But the spell there is still so much time" he stopped her with a hug.

"The time we have spent together has been golden don't feel bad for being tired, it has been a long day and weddings are very tiring" he pulled away to look at her, "Go and spend some time alone with your husband" Rosemarta smiled at him.

"Thank you"

"You are welcome and besides it's not as if we will be alone" Zarin placed a hand upon Morgen`s shoulder and Rosmarta laughed before turning back to Kalas.

"Well then shall we go?"

"After you my love" Rosemarta smiled and rose to her feet, taking Kalas`s hand in hers as she did so.

"See you in the morning you two, don't stay up too late" Gremelkin laughed and Kriff chided him. Rosemarta chuckled.

"Good night Gremelkin, father, mother, everyone" once all good byes had been said Rosemarta and Kalas turned to depart from the Inn, other good byes following them as they went. As they neared the door Zarin rose to his feet and quieted the music of the enchanted instruments with a wave of his hand. When Kalas and Rosemarta turned he smiled at them and raised his glass to address the whole Inn.

"Friends, some of you know me others do not. For those that do not I am Rosemarta`s father my name is Zarin and this is my wife Meril. And as this time I would like all of you to join us in a final toast to the bride and groom before we return to the festivities. To Rosemarta and Kalas may the gods watch over them and may their life together be filled with happiness and love. To Rosemarta and Kalas Dasrenvair"

"To Rosemarta and Kalas Dasrenvair!" echoed the Inn. Rosemarta and Kalas smiled, nodding their thanks before turning back around and exiting the Inn, turning their steps toward their new home together. As they walked Kalas placed his arm around Rosemarta.

"Well my Rose we are officially one now though I believe we were so already mentally and spiritually long before this day"

"I feel the very same way my love" Rosemarta placed an arm around Kalas also. He stopped and brought her close to him, kissing her.

"I am so very glad that I came to Solace my Rose. Had not my good friends Darius and Lucius asked me to come I never would have met you. It was the best choice that I ever made" Rosemarta smiled and held Kalas tightly.

"And I`m glad that I didn't tell that old man to get away from my camp fire that night and that I didn't tell him to shut up when he started talking about Solace, I never would have come here if I had. I am also glad that Grail convinced me to stay. I have already thanked Grail so many times but if I ever see that old man again I`ll treat him to the grandest feast he has ever known for bringing me here to you" she gave him another kiss. Kalas smiled and kissed her back. They held each other this way for a while, savoring the moment and one another before they started walking again. Arriving at the house they walked inside and closed the door behind them, leaving the window open a little for Gremelkin and Mishka. Reaching the main room Rosemarta took her hair out of the tight bun and removed her gloves.

"I can't quite get the ties in the back, could you give me a hand my love?" she smiled at Kalas over her shoulder. Kalas chuckled deep in his throat as he slowly worked at the ties that held Rosemarta`s gown on.

"You are a great mage, an amazingly wonderful woman and a beautiful temptress to me my beloved Rose" he kissed her bare neck and shoulder, "and I would not have you any other way my sweet wife of mine" she looked at him over her shoulder again and raised a hand to touch his face and draw him closer to kiss him. With her other hand she tossed her crown of flowers to the nearest chair, not moving her lips an inch from his. Kalas wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, returning her kiss. When their lips parted he smiled at her.

"How would you feel about a nice bath to even out the day my Beloved wife?"

"I think that sounds just lovely my husband. You go draw the water while I pus this dress away, I will meet you in a few minutes alright?

"Say no more my love" Kalas gave her another kiss before walking into the bathroom. Rosemarta smiled and set to work folding the dress, setting it upon a chair with the crown on top of it. She waited till she could no longer hear the tub being filled before going to join Kalas there, easing slowly into the tub.

"Would you like to wash me first this time my love?" Kalas had a very large smile on his face, watching his wife as she entered the tub.

"That was my plan all along my Rose" he pulled her close then and began washing her back and then the rest of her body, at one point kissing her neck and enjoying the beautiful moment that this was. The thought that there would be more to come during their years together made him insensibly happy. He hugged her tight and kissed her delighting in the soft moan that issued from her lips. He kissed her like this for long moments before releasing her so she could wash him. Once she was finished she gave him another kiss and smiled mischievously.

"See you in the bedroom" she rose slowly from the tub and dried off before walking into the bedroom. She set aside her towel and laid down to wait for him. He exited the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled and sat upon the bed next to her, gazing upon her lovingly. She chuckled softy and returned his smile.

"Shy even after all this time my love?" Kalas nodded, trying is hardest not to smile or laugh, he wanted to see how long he could keep his jest.

"Surprising isn't it?" Rosemarta placed a hand behind her head, still smiling.

"A little but would it help if I closed my eyes?" Kalas bit his lip and nodded. She chuckled some more and closed her eyes slowly.

"Better?" unable to restrain himself any longer Kalas burst out laughing and shook his head.

"You called my bluff my sweet wife" he moved to lie down next to her and kissed her. Rosemarta laughed also and returned his kiss, placing a hand in his hair. He kissed her more passionately and ran a hand along the side of her body. She moaned and he moved his kisses all over her body, severing every detail before gently taking her. Every time it felt more amazing, more complete. When it was over she lay in his arms, her head resting upon his chest, breathing heavily and listening to his own heart beating so strongly it threatened to burst his chest. He held her gently and stroked her hair. She smiled and sighed contentedly.

"Would you mind very much if I fell asleep here my love?"

"Not at all my Rose" she smiled again and kissed his chest before setting her head back down.

"Good night Kalas my love, my dear husband"

"Good night Rose, my beloved wife" he watched her eyes close and stroked her hair more gently, laying still so as not to disturb her. _"What a blessed day this has been" _his final thought before sleep over came him as well. Just outside in the street a Paladin leaned against their door a large smile on his face as he pulled a pipe from his belt. As he lit it his form changed to a very old man in mouse gray robes. The smoke of the pipe curled about his head.

"A very fine service indeed Kiri Jolith" he said as the Bison god appeared next to him.

"Thank you but if I might ask how long do you intend to carry on like this? This sort of game is not like you at all"

"Why whatever do you mean?" the old man grinned.

"You know exactly what I mean. Enough is enough don't you think it's time?"

"Hummm...is it time..." the old man fell quiet for a long while, smoke twisting and twirling about him oddly and seeming to settle around the point of his hat. "No, no not yet. There is still one more thing that must happen before I reveal myself to them and all of my little plans that brought them to this point" Kiri Jolith sighed and turned to walk away.

"I don't understand you, I really don't" the Bison god disappeared then and the old man watched him go.

"You will in time my old friend" he looked up at the house, "As will you two in time" he searched the night sky then and found Nuitari at half wax, his lips became a thin line, "And you, interfere and you will find that I am not so powerless as you perceive" a distant and belligerent rumble of thunder answered him. He snorted and puffed out a cloud of smoke before walking away from the house and into the heart of the Valenwood forest, the trees seeming to bow as he passed, without knowing why.


	47. Reflection of an Old Dream

Reflection of an Old Dream

The sun now hung low upon what had been a perfect early summer day. The sky had been cloudless and remained thus now even when its color was beginning to change from startling blue to vibrant orange and gold. The smoke of many cook fires swirled through the branches of the Vallenwoods as a contended sort of silence began to fill the emptying streets. A day that had been filled with bird's song would become a night of scurrying and chirping night things and another type of song all together, the type made by men. The men that would already be gathering at the Inn of the Last Home for a night of merriment after a hard day of work. Thinking of them now Rosemarta could not keep from smiling, though some might frown upon their revelry she well understood that it was well deserved and harmless. She had long since closed up her shop for the day and retired upstairs to her chair before the fire with a glass of red wine. Mishka was curled up near her feet sound asleep and purring happily. Rosemarta smiled down at her. Of the seven kits that had been born to her and Gremlkin they had kept only two, the boys, Thorn and Vallan who had grown up to be almost exactly like their father, naturally. Thorn was the eldest and was a ginger color like his father but from his nose to the tip of his tail was a black stripe with others branching off over his sides. Vallan was a lighter color then Gremelkin, closer to his mothers brown but when the sunlight caught him he had the color of the vallenwood leaves in autumn. They were still young yet but they had the makings of two fine warriors. Thoughts of them brought memories of other things that had happened in the past five years, some good and some bad. As she sipped at her wine these other things began to play before her eyes in order as they often did when she had a quiet moment to herself.

While she and Kalas had been away upon their honeymoon an assassin by the name of Akoran had come to Solace along with an apparition known only as the Shade who was intent upon destroying Solace for unknown purposes. As it turned out the assassin was possessed by the blood thirsty spirit of his own sword, which made it easy for the Shade to take hold of him also. When he discovered his he broke his sword and cut off the arm which had held it, later Moon returned it to him. He aided the armies of Solace in defeating the Shade and driving its forces off, Gremelkin was the key to this victory as the Shade had an unusual fear of cats and so fled. Kalowen, and others that had returned with her, also aided in the battle from above. Three of them had riders, mages, Tryfan, Angelique and even Morgen who took a bad fall and ended up with his left leg being completely paralyzed. Not long after this Tryfan, Morgen and Angelique had made an interesting and frightening discovery. Tryfan had discovered that the book that had assaulted Kalas that one day had in fact been penned by none other than Fiztandantilus himself and in its pages was a spell that could return Par Salains powers to him. There was also a recipe for a potion to counter act the reoccurrence of the illness that Rosemarta had had when she was younger, the one that had been caused by the mandrake poisoning she had been subjected to. They had called upon Sarilban and he had promised to take the book and hide it but not before copying the pages that Tryfan would need for the mandrake remedy. Meanwhile Par Salain had somehow become aware of their plans and had moved upon Solace with Tarin and Roent in tow. They attacked Morgen and broke one of his arms to try and make him tell where the book was. Of course he did not know exactly but Par Salain knew there was only one mage who could think up a way to hide such a remarkable and rare book. The three had departed, leaving Morgen crippled, or rather even more so then he had been. Once healed he told Tryfan that Par Salain planned to return to the tower and retrieve the book. Since he himself could no longer enter the tower he would surly send the twins in his stead. Sarilban needed to be warned and so Tryfan and his apprentice Lindon journeyed to the tower themselves, arriving a day before Par Salain. Disguised as Sarilban, Lindon led the twins down into the Archives where the real dark elf mage and Tryfan were waiting. Sarilban fought with all the strength and power that came with his uncounted years and the twins on their own would have been no real match for him. They goaded him with memories of his wife and her death, how he had been powerless to stop it. They drove him into carelessness and trapped him in a deadly spell that was meant to retrieve all his secrets from him by burrowing into his mind. Tryfan and Lindon struck them down and assisted Sarilban to the infirmary where he was cared for by Kailin. Par Salain had attempted to flee but Tryfan ran him down and turned him into a paralyzed shell of a man. Later when he told Morgen of what he had done the old red robe requested to be taken to him, to see him one last time before finally delivering him into death. For all the evil he had done Morgen could not have stood knowing that he would live out the rest of his days unable to move or even talk, perhaps not even think. It was better that he was dead. Both Par Salain and the twins had been buried at the tower, with all the ceremony befitting mages. An amazing revelation had come out of those terrible events also. It seemed that Sarilban was Lindons cousin by marriage, so not all of his family were gone and he was not alone. He had given Lindon the deed to the family home as it was of no use to him and offered to teach the younger elf how to work and operate the Archives and even made him privy to some of its greatest secrets. Lindons gratitude was tenfold and his kindness it seemed was limitless for upon seeing the pain and deep anguish that memories of Halunakara had long lingered in his cousin's heart he appealed to the gods to allow them to be together when Sarilban might dream. It was the greatest gift he had ever hoped to receive and Rosemarta too had been extremely glad upon hearing it and of the changes it had brought about in her former master. He had suffered for far too long and now deserved some peace and happiness.

Upon returning from their honeymoon it was time for Rosemarta to learn of another truth that had been kept from her for her own protection and Kalas was too learn truly how low one mad could stoop.

"Rosy do you remember the day we ran into Par Salain in Palanthas?" Rosemarta nodded

"Yes I do, that was the same day you and I"

"Yes, do you remember him sending you cups of tea after that day? Almost nightly?" she nodded again, "And do you remember falling deathly ill when you were fourteen years old?"

"Vaguely, I was unconscious for much of the time and was barely aware of what was going on around me for the rest of it but yes I do remember" Morgen took a deep breath.

"Well the reason behind all of those things, running into Par Salian, the tea, and your illness was a plan by Par Salain to prevent you from ever having children" Rosemarta felt herself go numb.

"What?" Sitting next to her Kalas was speechless, he was not sure that he had heard Morgen correctly and was praying that he had not.

"How do you know this?" asked Rosemarta, Morgen sighed.

"I know because he told me...well not really. I blamed him for what had happened between you and I and I was insanely angry. When he returned to the Tower I went to his room with the full intention of killing him bur first I wanted to know what he had been doing in Palanthas. He told me about his research and I would have killed him if Justarius and Antimodes had not stopped me. He told me that his research had be fruitless and I had no grounds upon which to dispute except for my hate and when he saved your life all of my suspicions were drowned in my gratitude" he took a breath before continuing, "It was the day that you two left that I found out he had been lying to me yet again. He had in fact been very successful. He dosed your tee with mandrake root but he did not expect you to fall ill from it, or maybe that was part of his plan too I no longer know" he looked at Rosemarta who was now quite pale and dead in the eyes. "Tryfan has found what he believes to be a cure but whether it will work completely or not we cannot be sure" her hands tightened upon her staff and she shook her head, this was too much. Kalas growled deep in his chest and his brother standing on his other side tensed to restrain or calm him if necessary. Morgen`s eyes never left Rosemarta who was unsure of what she wanted to do or how she felt because there were so many things all going through her at once but mostly there was pain and seeing this Morgen felt tears in his eyes.

"I`m so sorry Rosy"

"It isn't your fault Morgen it`s..." she wrung her staff with both hands before standing, "Excuse me" she left the room at a slightly hurried pace and Gremelkin leaped out the nearest window into the branches of the Vallenwood and began climbing down. Kalas slowly rose to his feet, glassy eyed.

"Nothing will stop me now from killing him, save for my own death"

"You are too late Kalas he is already dead and so are his Chosen. They attacked Sarilban to try and get their hands upon the book. Tarrin and Roent were both killed in the attack and Par Salain fell when he attempted to flee" Morgen chose to leave out the further role that Tryfan had played for it was not important. Par Salain was dead and gone it did not matter how it had come about. Hearing this Kalas settled back into his chair and was silent, how could any of this be? Outside Rosemarta was leaning against the rail and looking out at nothing.

"Well this certainly is not the reaction I expected" said Gremelkin as he appeared from around the corner and continued walking toward her.

"What do you mean?"

"The house is still here" he chuckled.

"Is that how people expect me to react? Emotionally, irrationally and furiously like a child?"

"I would not say that it is expected but you do have a temper. How are you feeling Rosemarta?"

"I don't know, I don't really feel anything, isn't that odd?" she bowed her head "Do you think the cure will work Gremelkin?"

"It came from a book written my Fiztandantilus so I have no reason to doubt that it will but the only way to know for sure is to try it. Right?" Rosemarta smiled slightly and nodded. The smile suddenly vanished again as she placed a hand to her stomach and groaned. "What`s wrong?" for long moments she couldn't answer. She remembered this feeling and remembered also that she had been feeling ill before she and Kalas returned home, but now it was worse, oh so much worse.

"It hurts" her face contorted as the pain intensified and she heard a strangled scream escape her. She leaned too far and fell over the rail. She landed hard and all went dark. Gremelkin turned and raced up the stairs to the main room of the house calling for Kalas to come as fast as he could. Seeing Rosemarta on the ground Kalas rushed down to her, lifting her up and carrying her inside to their bedroom. He set her down gently and knelt down next to her.

"Rose? Rose can you hear me?" when she did not respond a cry of anguish tore through him, causing everyone to cover their ears. Khurn, Morgen and Gremelkin came into the room, followed by Angelique and Tryfan. Morgen placed a hand upon her forehead.

"She`s burning up" Morgen pulled a vial of fever medicine from a sleeve of his robe and administered this to her first before allowing Tryfan to come near with the first dose of the cure. Kalas rose to his feet and stood aside to allow the mages to work but he remained near enough to watch. Tryfan placed his own hand upon Rosemarta`s forehead.

"Yes the fever is down we can give this to her now. Kalas lift her head please" Kalas nodded and did Tryfan asked. The young red robe said a prayer to Lunitari before slowly pouring the liquid between Rosemarta`s slightly parted lips. Once the vial was empty Tryfan stood and Kalas placed Rosemarta`s head back down. "Now all we can do is wait but I believe that she is past the worst for now" Rosemarta`s breathing returned to normal but her eyes remained closed. Morgen looked from her to Kalas and sighed softly.

"Come on kids let's give these two some peace"

"Who are you calling kid?"

"Just beat it flea bag, come one out" the elder red robe shepherded everyone except for Kalas out of the room. Before leaving himself he looked over his shoulder at Kalas, "If anything else happens, not that I expect it to, send for one of us" Kalas nodded and Morgen closed the door behind him. The large Minotaur stood for a few moments looking down upon his wife before kneeling down and taking one of her hands in both of his and resting his head upon her shoulder, there were tears in his eyes.

"My Rose" he whispered, nuzzling her shoulder as more tears fell freely from him, "I do not care if we cannot have offspring, that is not why I married you. I love you more than anything else in this world and I want you back...please come back to me" he began to sob then unable to control it. Suddenly he felt her fingers move and she squeezed his hand though her eyes still remained closed. He lifted his head and smiled between tear stained cheeks. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ears. "Yes my Beloved, I`m here waiting for you and I love you so very much. Please let my love bring you back home to me" slowly Rosemarta came back to herself, she could feel the bed beneath her now. Her eyes felt heavy and she could only get them half open. When they focused upon Kalas a smile tugged at her lips.

"Please don't cry anymore I`m here now" Kalas sighed and kissed her forehead and the bridge of her nose before her lips.

"Hi" she felt two tears escape her as she smiled some more.

"Hi"

"I`m so glad you came back, I would be lost without you" he kissed her hand and she nodded slowly.

"I know" the days that had followed after this one had not been peaceful either for quite some time. Not long after this Juspar returned to life with the aid of Nuitari who fed his lust for revenge. At first he was only a spirit for he had a short time period in which to wait for his body to form around him. He terrorised Kalas in a nightmare showing him that as a spirit he could not only enter his mind but if he chose he could also control it and make him commit unspeakable acts of brutality upon Rosemarta, driving them apart forever. Juspar never went through with this threat because he had never been the type to have others do his dirty work for him. He enjoyed it himself too much. He appeared to Rosemarta on a few occasions to dishearten her and even when he had regained his physical body he did not act at once upon his plans for there were a few obstacles that he had not foreseen. One a meddling Goddess and her husband, another a Paladin and his wife, and yet another in the old Red robed mage Morgen who chose an inopportune time to journey back home again taking Rosemarta and a few others with him. He had not yet had his body back for a full week when he departed from the Inn of the Last Home one morning and wandered into the Temple of Mishkal, as it had been left oddly unguarded. His curiosity got the best of him and this led to a rare one on one meeting with the Goddess herself.

"I didn't come here looking for trouble. You stay out of my way and I`ll be out of here as soon as possible and with minimal fuss"

"You a mage killer not looking for trouble?"

"I have my line of business, you have yours, best to leave one another be I should think. If there is any trouble to be had between you and I or between myself and your Paladins it will be upon their part not mine"

"I suppose today`s dust up at the Inn was not on your part?"

"That bastard started it and he got what he deserved. I`ll kill him the next time, even though there won't be any money in it. Now are we finished here?" Mishkal had allowed him to depart from the Inn without another word but she was not finished with him, far from it. A few days later he had a rather nasty encounter with Rakin, a friend of the assassin Akoran, who had insulted him a time before this and had taken a woman that he had been interested in. This he could have let go but he would not stand for insults or for being laughed at. Rakin had made the first move, pulling aside the afore mentioned woman, a bar maid, and instructing her to slap the mage killer in the face. Rakin had laughed hysterically and Juspar glared at him.

"That was not funny you bastard!" Rakin shrugged,

"Used to love doing that in Palanthas" he took a drink of his ale and side glanced at Juspar, _your turn_. A strange smile curled Juspar`s lips. He could have ended it their but despite his anger he was having fun. One of Juspars hands disappeared under the table, reaching for a pouch of spell components. He didn't use magic if he could help it preferring to use is sword and knives in battle but he was willing to make an exception in this case. He took a handful of dried ants and rolled them around in his hand, they vanished only to reappear in Rakin`s pants. Juspar watched as the human warrior began hopping and jerking around, scratching himself as he did so.

"What's the matter Rakin? Ants in your pants?" Rakin shot a menacing side glace at Juspar as he vanished the ants using an enchanted blue stone. He turned back to the bar and took a drink while he contemplated his next move. His next move took the form of a snake that tripped Juspar up when he attempted to flee from it.

"Not fond of snakes Juspar? Odd I had heard that mages love them" the whole Inn joined in Rakins laughter. Now Juspar was furious, he drew a piece of fur from his pouch and burned the snake to a cinder.

"You should keep your kin under better control" the mage killer returned to his seat and called for another ale.

"Ha! That is a compliment friend"

"Compliment hum? Well how about a visit from your in-laws then?" another spell component and a family of mice swarmed from Rakins mug of ale. Rakin dropped the mug then angrily gave Juspar the finger.

"Now that wasn't funny. Never mess with a man`s drink" he summoned a hawk which Juspar dispatched with a clean stroke with one of his knives and then turned to ice and shattered. Rakin began laughing again.

"No weapons in the Inn Juspar. You prove again that you cannot outsmart me. A toast to my success!" many of the Inns patrons joined him. Juspar seethed with anger. Who the hell did this man think that he was? He had been amusing at first but now he was just becoming a pain in the ass.

"Rakin take your victory and shove it up your ass sideways! You think that you're so smart? Well lets step outside and see how good that smart mouth of yours looks split from ear to ear" Rakin put his hands up and backed away.

"Whoa friend just a bit of sport. You`re worse than my teen sister on her time of the month" this inspired a few chuckles

"There is sport and then there is being an ass. I do not suffer insults lightly. You should know this by now" Rakin accepted Juspars challenge but before anything could come from it Arial had interrupted it. Rakin had tried to blame the fight upon Juspar and that is when the mage killer had lost himself completely.

"Oh I suppose I was just supposed to let that gods damned bird peck my eyes out oh I am terribly sorry please forgive me and it was you who started this Rakin not me. And as for the rest of you I am getting damn sick of the lack of respect that I am getting in this town. You all think you are better than me? That you can just insult me and have a laugh at my expense well you`re wrong and if this were Tarsis I would show you all just how wrong. As it stands if you don't like my way of life tough. You have yours and I have mine and once my business here is through I will be on my way. Till then keep your damn mouths shut and that goes double for you Rakin" he glared at the human warrior before returning to his table. Arial had come to join him, her kind voice and beauty had an odd effect upon him and he allowed her to speak to him as he had let no one do for many many years. She showed him visions of Rosemarta and of her husband Kalas, of their honor and their sacrifice but it all mattered naught to him.

"Am I just supposed to forgive her is that it? See the good in her? All the good she has done? Spare her and move on with my life? Killing mages _is _my life I do not know any other one. Rosemarta made this personal when she killed me the first time. I have more than my life upon the line lady, far more"

"Then I will be the only one to shed a tear for you at your burial for I will have seen the worth in your life and watched you squander it all away. Believe me when I say that you will not succeed in your endeavor" Juspar smiled at this,

"At least I will have had the fun in trying. As to your first statement I think you had better take a good second look at me. I`m a half elf with no family and no home. What worth is there to my life?"

"What direction we chose for ourselves determines what our fate is"

"Do you really believe that? You are no one's fool Lady Ariel and neither am I. We both know exactly how the _real _world works"

"Yes I do and I am human. Two years ago I was just passing through Solace myself, alone and with no family, just wandering a semi cleric of Mishkal. Now with all the right choices that I have made I have a husband, a son and I am the High Priestess of the Blue Lady"

"Oh? Well how very nice for you glad to hear it but what exactly has that to do with me? Happy endings aren`t for everybody. Even if I did as you say, give up this way of life and try to find another I could never stay here. I have not had a friend for years and would not know what to do with one even if I did. Women? I take them as they come. I cannot seem to see this light you keep trying to tell me is there"

"When I first touched you, you felt the peace and serenity that is there if only for a moment. If you feel that you must continue down this path then maybe you will allow me to give you that feeling one more time so that you will know what I am talking about?" Juspar`s smile twisted.

"You know there are many different ways in which I could have taken that you should really mind how you phrase things. But go ahead I am not stopping you not that it will do any more than it already has" Arial smiled at this and turned away but as she was departing Juspar could hear her voice in his head.

"Tonight when you go to sleep you will dream of things that you never have before Juspar"

"Sounds interesting I look forward to it" That same night the dream came just as Arial had said that it would. In it Juspar was shown himself as he might have become had he chosen another path in life, a path he could even now still take. Juspar sneered at the thought. He was wearing civilian clothes and his weapons and rings were nowhere to be seen. His hair hung loos about his shoulder and he was actually smiling, something that Juspar, the one having the dream, knew that he had not done for a very long time.

"Hello Juspar I have been waiting for you" said his other self, still smiling.

"Might I ask what for?"

"To talk to you. I do not believe that we ever have and if we did it was a long time ago and was all too short"

"I see and I do not believe that we have as I am not in the habit of talking to myself" he looked his other self up and down, "Do let me guess you`re, _I`m _not a mage killer anymore"

"_You _are but _I`m _not. I`ve found a new line of work and it has been rather profitable" while saying this the other Juspar reached into a bag of ice and pulled out a bottle of ale, offering to his other self. "Want one?"

"Since you offered" Juspar took the bottle and opened it, "Thanks" he took a sip before speaking again," and what is this new work if I may ask?" he watched his other self pull out another bottle and open it, taking a long slow drink. He was about to answer when another voice, a woman`s interrupted him.

"Juspar?" the mage killer turned to regard Linara as she stood before him, older; she looked more like her mother Kalowen. Juspar liked Linara, he had met her not long after regaining his physical body. He was probably one of very few people that recognised her and her family members for what they were on site. He was not sure how he knew this, and it would have sounded ridiculous if anyone had else had told him, but he felt that he would grow to love her, not that he really understood what that word meant but if he was to learn he wanted it to be with her.

"Which one of me are you talking to?"

"Both of you actually" it was then that he noticed there was someone else with her. An elfin woman with long dark hair that he had never seen before. She noticed his gaze and smiled at him.

"Do I know you?" she looked puzzled and looked to the other Juspar who was now seated upon a tree stump.

"He does not know yet?"

"I haven't exactly had the chance to get to it"

"What are you talking about? And I asked you a question" the woman looked back and him and walked a few steps closer.

"Look at me closely, what do you see?" Juspar didn't understand but he did look and it did not take him long to catch her meaning. Her eyes, cheek bones, her hands...they were all _Hers_. She smiled at him again and nodded.

"I`m Kyra, your sister" for a moment Juspar did not know what to say he thought, feared, that he would lose his self control and betray an undesirable emotion. He forced his lips into a thin line.

"Well here is an interesting dream. That woman`s first child, pure elf. I only saw you once I`m sure. The day that I was born and then never again. I suppose this means that you will come looking for me one day?"

"The same week you were birthed my brother I was kidnapped and sold to slavers and have been in their gentle care for two and a half decades" Juspar shrugged, trying to ignore the hurt in her eyes.

"I didn't care then, why should I care now? I don't know you any more then you know me. Sister is a title given to you not by me. That woman left me in the streets of Tarsis to die. Too bad for her the exact opposite happened. I lived to learn of her death. Where are you now?" it was his other self that answered him.

"What you see here Juspar is a possible future. In your current reality she still lives as a prisoner. Hate is a very hard thing to get past isn't it? It almost consumed me, I mean us"

"Almost? From where I stand I would say that is succeeded. You are asking me to have forgiveness for some one that I can never forgive. She may have been my mother but in her eyes I was never anything but a worthless half thing. For her daughter she had at least love"

"Love? Why then did she never come looking for me? If I had not been kidnapped I would have taken care of you, taken you away from her"

"So she abandoned you too then. What a wicked soul she was" he was silent for a time thinking on what she had said last. "Would you have? Can you still say that after so long?" she looked to him then and came closer, placing her arms around him.

"I`m so sorry that I was not there for you Jus. I never stopped thinking of you" Juspar tensed, filled with the urge to shove her away and urge he found he could not act upon. Something in him, one of those undesired emotions, made its way to the surface and made him return her embrace.

"It was not...your fault" those words did not sound like him at all he could barely recognise his own voice. The rest of the dream was lost to his memory. It had been there he knew but now it was like trying to grab hold of mist. In the morning he had walked to the lake and sat by it. A Paladin, whom he had not heard or saw approach, joined him.

"It is very hot in the Abyss"

"Can I ask you why it is that any of you give a damn about me?

"You find it strange that they do? Of course you do, your life has been a very hard and lonely one. It seems you would rather have everyone fear you then care about you. Am I right?"

"Fear is better in a lot of ways and in my line of work it's essential. Allow someone to care for you, to love you and you might find a knife in your back. Make someone fear you and you can be sure that they will never try anything to cross you. Like putting a leash on a dog"

"It could also be a very powerful motivation and back fire upon you one day. I cannot help but wonder how you might have turned out if Kyra had not been kidnapped and had taken you away with her and raised you"

"Who knows? Why did you have to bring her into it anyway? I don't even remember her so why should she come back into my life now?"

"Because it was not her idea to be kidnapped and be made a slave to the pleasures slavers. Had that not happened she would have taken care of you. Or are you so full of hate that you cannot believe that? As for why anyone should care for you it is what we and they do"

"So in other words you don't really care at all, _it's just what you do_. And who said I hated her? I don't even know her. But then I didn't know my own mother and I have more than enough cause to hate _her_"

"Oh but we _do _care Juspar. You are a very intelligent man, surely by now you have noticed this. And what would be so hard about getting to know her? She is the only family member that you have. Are you going to hold her accountable for the sins of your parents?"

"The me she loved no longer exists; the child grew up years ago. If she ever does see me like this I can promise you that she won't stick around for long"

"Are you so sure? Would you care to put that to the test?" now Juspar was interested, he looked over his shoulder at the Paladin.

"How? I don't know where she is and have no way of getting there even if I did"

"Would it surprise you to know that a certain group of people are preparing to ride out and go get her?" a sick feeling boiled up on the half elf`s stomach, yes he had a very good idea of who the Paladin meant and the thought was making him ill.

"No chance of you just telling me so I can go myself is there?" the Paladin smiled,

"Nightlund in a small tower near Kalaman"

"Thanks" Juspar got to his feet, "Right then guess I will have to put those new clothes on hold and find myself a horse. There is no way I am riding anywhere with those two bastards and you can tell Lucius I said that and thanks I guess" he turned to walk back to town but just then a magnificent black horse approached him.

"I had thought of your transportation already, she will serve you well but she still needs a name" the horse was already saddled and bridled. Juspar took gentle hold of the reigns while he thought. A horse like this would have cost him a pretty penny and he found himself grateful. He thought back to what the Paladin had said about the Abyss and a smile curled his lips.

"Alright then Abyss there is still one more thing that I need" he summoned a pack full of provisions and swung it over his shoulder, "Anything else I can catch myself now let's go" he mounted up and they were away. His mission was successful. He found Kyra and freed her, managing even to collect a tidy sum of money before Rakin and Akoran destroyed the tower, almost burying them all in rubble. She was just as he had seen her in his dream; she had his mother's eyes and her hands. They talked for a long while near a stream, mostly about him and what had happened in his life and a little bit about their mother. He decided to take her to Solace with him for really there was no place else for her to go and she was in need of a bath and new clothes, as he himself was. When she learned of his mission she would not cease in trying to convince him not to go through with it. She did not wish to lose him again she had said and he could not believe that she had so little faith in him and his abilities. Linara was the same. He loved her though he would not yet admit it openly and she must love him too for how much time she wasted trying to convince him to leave or forget all about his revenge. Eventually they seemed to have forgotten all about it till the day that Rosemarta returned with her husband and that doddering old fool of a red robe Morgen from their little vacation in Flotsam. He has sensed her return, smelt it upon the wind, he had turned Abyss around and bolted back into town, leaping to the ground once he sighted her and screaming a challenge. He pulled her from her horse with his black cord and made to attack when suddenly froze unable to move, a dome of magic surrounding him and Linara clinging to the front of his new shirt. It was then that he spotted the knife, a long dagger that glowed with a dangerous light stuck into the protective dome. He knew what it was at once, an enchanted weapon meant for one purpose only, slaying Mage Killers. The one who had thrown it stood only meters away, a blond haired female red robe with a socked look upon her face that would have caused him to laugh in any other circumstance. He regained his senses quickly enough and drew his sword.

"Linara get out of the way" she shook her head and did not move one inch from where she stood. There was another with them suddenly, another of the shape shifters, Juspar recognised her as Moon, and she had spoken to him before.

"Have you still not figured out that it does not have to be this way? The past is the past and we cannot change it the future on the other hand is a different matter and you have a choice of two. You are on the path to one but I think that you want another" she glanced at Linara and Juspar ground his teeth. Rosemarta, who had by now regained her feet, let her staff rest at ease and took a step forward.

"There is something different about you Juspar"

"Glad that you noticed being dead for three years will do that"

"No that is not what I mean. The Juspar I remember would have cut Linara down and come rushing toward his target. She is something special to you isn't she?"

"That is none of your damn business!"

"You are right but something else is. You always prided yourself upon being a man without allegiance to anyone but you gave it to Nuitari didn't you? He is the one that gave you your life back`

"Yes but I swore no such allegiance. Our interests were along similar paths so we made a deal and that is all that there is to it"

"I should warn you then that the dark moon god is not known for keeping promises that do not benefit him. Once I am dead he will have no reason at all to let you live. He will take your life away again and that will be the end of it. It is as Moon said, you have a choice. I will wait here till you have decided what it is you want. If you still wish to fight we shall" Rosemarta folded her arms and met Juspar`s gaze which was still filled with the same hate that it always had been.

"Think very hard upon this my brother. If not for Linara you would be very dead right now" Juspar looked over his shoulder at Kyra, who he did not remember having followed him.

"She is right Juspar. That knife was made specially for you and it would have found its mark" this from the female red robe that had thrown it, he knew here now as Angelique.

"Please brother stop this madness" Kyra was pleading with him now and he hated hearing that tone in her voice.

"Brother?" Rosemarta`s gaze shifted to Kyra and the question broke Juspar out of his thoughts.

"Yes that is my elder sister and her name is Kyra. Does it surprise you Rosemarta to know that I had a mother and that she birthed children that were not half breeds?"

"I knew of your mother Juspar but I did not know that you had a sister. She seems to love you very much; I think perhaps you should listen to her"

"Oh really? Well let's say that I do what then? I had enough of being looked down upon and considered as worthless when I was younger. Why the hell should I return to that?" Rosemarta was silent, "Answer me!" still she did not answer, and she knew that she had no answer that Juspar would value.

"I do not look down upon you brother. Since you found me have I said or done anything to indicate that to you?"

"No Kyra you have not but others have called me a filthy half elf before and will again. Unless I have a sword to their throats and hand in their purse"

"There are better ways to gain respect than by force Juspar" this form Morgen, who had dismounted but not moved from his horse.

"What do you know?"

"More than you think" it was Kalas`s turn to step forward, his axe was lowered and held loosely in one hand.

"There is only one reason that I ever said anything like that to you Juspar and you know it. She is my wife, I love her and am bound to protect her. If you kill her you also kill a Ma`ra, one of Moon and Linara`s people"

"Like I care for your reasons, there are others that have done so without cause at all, one of them being my own mother"

"Who is dead and can no longer do anything or say anything to harm you. You have been given a second chance, would you not like to do something more with it?" she was trying to save him now too; she could see his will to fight fading. She did not wish to be the killer of someone's brother, she already had one that thought so and that was enough. Juspar looked down at Linara who was looking up at him and saw in her eyes the love he had sensed was there and saw his own reflected back. He glanced at his sister who would have to watch him die either way if he chose to go ahead with his revenge. He looked back at Rosemara, who still stood there waiting just as she said she would and there was no hate in her eyes for him and he could feel his own fading. He lowered his sword.

"Tell your apprentice to call off that accursed blade" Rosemarta nodded and Angelique recalled the dagger to her hand, she was about to place it in her sleeve when Angola appeared to claim it from her. Linara`s magical shield faded out of existence.

"I am glad that you made the right choice Juspar" said Angola as she concealed the enchanted weapon.

"Right choice? Damn you all for this! What am I supposed to do now? You all just tell me that since you think you are so damn smart" Juspar`s sword almost fell from his hand but he gripped it hard with frustration. "_This _was my life. Who and what am I without it?" No one but Linara could answer that question for him so they all had departed to leave them where they stood for long moments. Kyra and Juspar had left Solace not long after that and headed for Sanction with all that they owned. They had a family inheritance waiting to be claimed and a chance at a new life. Linara did not go with them because Juspar had asked her to remain. As he was he could not give her what she needed. He promised to return when he had his new life firmly in place and she promised to wait and everyone knew that she would. Time was something her people had an abundance of.

Rosemarta had returned home with Kalas that day, believing that the worst of their problems had past but there was one that she had forgotten about. She had written a letter to Tomas Brander, Tarin and Roents elder brother, telling him for their deaths but not how it had happened for she did not wish to bring trouble upon Tryfan or her master. She told him to come to Solace if he wanted answers to all of his questions. Tryfan would have to answer for himself; she would not do so for him. Gremelkin had gone by then, not long after they had returned from their honey moon and before Juspar`s return, he had not said to where he was going because he did not know, all he did say was that he felt great guilt for what had happened during the battle against Nuitari and what had happened after and he could not make it go away. He needed time to be alone and he swore he would return before Mishka gave birth to their kits. Tomas had come in the night, arriving a week after he had received the letter and a day and a half after the incident with Juspar had played out. He stabled his horse before making his way to the Inn of the Last Home. He wore earth colors and a midnight blue cloak, his hair and small beard the color of golden sunlight and his eyes were blue, not as blue as his brothers had been but close enough. He carried a cross bow, which he set down next to him as he took a table and ordered a bowl of soup and an ale. Gems and brought him his order.

"Was there anything more that you need?"

"No this is fine but tell me do you know where I could find Rosemarta Dasrenvair? She is an old acquaintance of mine and I have not seen her for a very long time"

"It is late now she and her husband will surely be asleep, they just returned from a long journey from out of town. If you take a room they will probably stop by in the morning. My name is Gemsamay, and you sir?"

"Tomas Brander it is a pleasure to meet you and thank you for your hospitality. I can wait till morning"

"And it is a pleasure to meet you Sir Tomas Brander and you are most welcome. If there is anything else that you need just call" she walked away then to allow him to finish is meal. Once finished eating he had taken a seat with Khurn and a few others. He asked after Rosemarta and learned that Khurn was her brother in law. After buying another round of ales Khurn had tried to pry details from Tomas about what exactly his business was in Solace and with Rosemarta. He gave nothing away except that he had been a boy when they had first met and he had not seen her since. Early that next morning Khurn and woken early and gone to the Temple to send a message to his brother and Rosemarta, he returned to find Tomas waiting for him and enjoying his breakfast.

"Good morning Tomas, mind if I sit and have breakfast with you?"

"Not at all please have a seat" Khurn offered him a friendly smile as he sat. Khurn`s message had arrived at their door carried by a falcon. Rosemarta had been the first to read it. It was short and read simply:

My Sister and Brother,

I was at the Inn last night and a stranger came in and he was asking about you Rosemarta. He said that he knew you but would not tell me his business with you. However he gave me his name, if it is the correct one. His name is Tomas Brander. I could sense that something is not right with him, be careful. He is staying at the Inn.

Khurn.

"So he is here at last" Rosemarta sighed heavily and stroked the falcons head to thank him. The bird nodded and then flew out of an open window. She watched the bird go then sat down upon the bed, placing the note next to her. Kalas was in the bathroom filling the tub so they could take a bath. She listened to the sound of the running water and thought of what Tomas might do and also of what she would tell Kalas.

"The tub is ready my Rose" Rosemarta smiled and rose from the bed. She walked into the bathroom and slowly disrobed before joining her husband in the tub. Kalas admired his wives beauty as she entered the tub.

"The water is perfect my love"

"So are you" he smiled at her. Rosemarta returned her husband's smile and moved to sit in his lap, leaning back against him. Kalas placed his arms around her and hugged her.

"I love you Kalas" he kissed her neck and hugged her again.

"I love you too my beautiful Rose" she smiled and was silent for a long time, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

"Tomas is here Kalas, he is at the Inn" Kalas sighed

"Not even twenty four hours are we allowed"

"After everything we have faced together my love Tomas will be a small challenge. After this there shall be nothing else to trouble us"

"If he gets it in his head to do anything stupid he will not get far"

"I do not think it will come to that. He does not have it in him to harm anyone. I cannot believe that he might have changed so much"

"If he thinks that you killed his brothers Rose you will be the only thing he is interested in, which means he will want to get you anyway that he can" Rosemarta fell silent as she considered this, "We will have to be careful. We do not know what his intentions or his plans are once he sees you"

"Yes that is true. I think we should proceed through the day as if nothing is amiss. If we appear to be laying in wait for him he may become desperate and do something foolish as even rational people will do if they are backed into a corner"

"Do you desire to see him alone?" Kalas`s heart began to beat faster because he felt almost certain of what she would say. Rosemarta felt her husband's heart rate increase and she smiled to herself, knowing he would be surprised at what she said next.

"No I am sure that he will come here. He is not the sort to wait for something to happen. He will make it happen himself"

"Where would you like for me to be when you answer the door?"

"Right behind me"

"Okay my Rose, as you wish" Rosemarta turned to kiss her husband's chest.

"Everything will be fine Kalas, you`ll see" they shared a kiss and then took turns washing one another. Back at the Inn Tomas had finished his breakfast and was now sitting back in his chair. Juspar, who had not left yet by this time, had seated himself a few tables away, keeping a close eye upon the blond haired man with the crossbow, who gave him a bad feeling in his gut.

"Is Rosemarta`s far from here?"

"Not far, about five minutes. I hope that she and my brother are wake by now"

"With a shop to run I would think so" Tomas took a sip of his tea and allowed his eyes to wander out of one of the windows.

"You may know Rosemarta but you do not know my brother...he has a way with her...as she has with him"

"Humm...well we do not have to leave right away I am in no real hurry" that was a lie but he did his best to hide it. He was aware now that there were eyes upon him and that there would be more if he did not get what he came for and left.

"Besides there are others that care for the shop for here when she is otherwise detained"

"How kind of them" if these others were close to Rosemarta he could use one of them but first he would still have to be rid of Khurn.

"Indeed they are. Two of them are at the Tower now assisting Master Sarilban with something or other" Tomas paled.

"The Shadow Stalker? Rosemarta knows him?"

"Yes she was once his apprentice and he even came to see her before her wedding" Tomas`s eyes dropped to his cup. If she knew the Shadow Stalker...no if what he knew about that one was true there was no chance of ever coming into contact with him even if...Tomas took another drink of his tea to steady himself aware that Khurn was watching him closely and that he suspected something by now.

"She must be something special indeed to have caught his attention" Khurn nodded.

"Indeed" Tomas finished his tea and waited for Khurn to be finished his breakfast before placing what he owed upon the table and rising to his feet.

"Well shall we go?"

"For someone who said he was not in a hurry you sure seem to be in one now" Khurn half smiled as he raised his tea cup to his lips. _I wasn't in a hurry before but now things have changed, _Tomas fought to keep these words from coming out.

"Such is still the case but I would like to see her before the shop opens"

"I suppose we could go knock on the door and if they do not answer I`d say that it can wait till they are ready for visitors"

"I can agree to that" Khurn stood up without another word and waited for Tomas to retrieve his crossbow before leading him out. Juspar looked up from his breakfast to watch them go wondering if he should follow.

"Is there something wrong brother?" asked Kyra. A small smile curled Juspar`s lips and he shook his head.

"No sister it is nothing"

Back at the house Rosemarta and Kalas had finished their bath and both had begun changing to begin the work day. The first to finish getting ready Rosemarta headed into the main room of the house to fix herself a cup of tea. By the sound of it Angelique was downstairs so there was no need to hurry. Mayvel would be by shortly she was sure as she still insisted upon cooking for them. As they neared the shop Tomas had worked out a plan to get rid of Khurn without killing him, only to discover that he did not need it. After pointing out the house the Minotaur vanished without a trace. Unknown to Tomas the real Khurn was still at the Inn and sound asleep, this one had been a shadow, an imposter. But who could have done such a feat of magic? It didn't matter. Tomas placed a hand upon the door knob and tried it, it was open. He walked in and smiled at the young fair haired red robe that stood there.

"Excuse me I wonder if you might help me?" Angelique smiled back.

"How can I help you sir?"

"Well as you can see I am no mage but herbs can be helpful to anyone cant they? I was wondering if you might be able to show me something for salves and maybe something that will cause paralysis, for my arrows you see"

"Absolutely if you can wait a few seconds while I finish making an entry in the log book?"

"Take your time" Tomas smiled again and wandered about the shop. She seemed like such a nice person and he hated himself for what he was about to do but it had to be done he had no choice. Angelique left the desk at last and approached him at an unhurried pace. _Just a little closer, _

"Was there anything specific that you had in mind or will anything do?" _Closer..._

"As a matter of fact" Tomas turned slowly, waiting. Once Angelique was close enough he whirled upon her and drove his right fist into her stomach. While she was doubled over he removed her spell components and her own dagger. Not missing a beat he placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and pressing his own blade against her throat. "Alright now upstairs and no funny business. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have"

"Then you had better remove the other blade in my right boot or else it will find its way to your heart" sure that she had no strength left to resist he reached down and swiftly removed the second weapon.

"If that is everything upstairs now" he pressed the blade a little harder against her throat and moved her towards the stairs. They had reached the top step when she suddenly swung her right leg and tripped him, sending them both tumbling back down. Tomas groaned as he sat up where he had fallen, his whole body ached. He placed a hand to his mouth and brought it away with blood on his finger tips.

"You bitch!"

"Tomas!" he looked up to see Rosemarta standing on the stairs with Kalas behind her. Acting quickly he managed to seize hold of Angelique as she tried to flee.

"How nice to see you again Rosemarta, stay back or she dies" Tomas rose to his feet with Angelique still in his grasp, his dagger at her throat once more.

"Give it up Tomas. I`m not afraid to die. If you kill me there will be no place for you to hide"

"Oh you may not care of you die but she does, don't you Rosemarta? Now tell me what happened to my brothers. Tell me who killed them"

"And what will you do when you find out who did?"

"I`ll make them pay, I`ll kill them" Rosemarta shook her head and advanced slowly.

"No you won't Tom, just like you won't kill her. I know you and this is not how you are. It's not your nature"

"Shut up!" he pressed on the blade, squeezing the hilt to keep his hand from shaking, "You don't know me! You don't know anything about me!" Angelique could have summoned her globe and saved herself but she chose to wait and allow Rosemarta to talk to him, she wanted to hear what she would tell him. Rosemarta took a few more steps forward and Tomas didn't back away, the heartfelt look of sadness upon her face and frozen him where he stood. Her eyes flicked to Angelique and silently begged her not to do anything. Angelique remained still, waiting.

"You`re right Tom I don't know the man that you have become but I knew the boy that you once were. A boy who loved his brothers so much that he was willing to go against his mothers wishes to help them achieve their dreams and a boy that cared for his mother enough to ask the aid of a black robe. I will tell you what happened to them but not here Tom, not like this. Please Tom put the knife down"

"Do you swear it?"

"I do" his grip upon the knife for Angelique did not slacken but his voice held none of the anger that it had before and the fire in his eyes was replaced by sadness. Slowly he lowered his blade, removed his arm and backed away from Angelique.

"I`m sorry" his head bowed and the knife dropped from his limp fingers. Rosemarta closed the gap between them and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"I know" Angelique walked out without saying a word but Rosemarta could tell how angry she was. She sighed, "Go to the Inn Tom and wait for me there. I will tell you everything I promise" Tom nodded and picked up his knife. He looked upon Kalas briefly before leaving the shop. "Follow him Kalas, make sure the goes to the Inn. I`m going after Angelique"

"I have a bad feeling about this my Rose. This may end badly for him if he does as he said he would and goes after his brothers killers. He will surly lose his life also" he retrieved his axe before doing what his wife had asked of him. Rosemarta shook her head and walked out to find Angelique, closing and locking the door of the shop as she did so.

"I won't let that happen Kalas, I can't" when Rosemarta found Angelique she was preparing to leave to go to Tryfan. Rosemarta made apology for Tomas`s actions and swore to her that he was a good man and would not hurt anyone. She said that she still had to go and tell Tryfan what had happened and that Tomas might go after him. Rosemarta assured her that he would not but that she would have to bring Tryfan here because Tomas would want to see him. Only after he had been told the whole story she said and Rosemarta agreed. Angelique had left then saying that she would be watching from afar. Rosemarta smiled and turned her steps back toward the Inn. _Angelique I shall prove to you that Tomas is a good man._

As Tomas walked back to the Inn he placed his knife back in his belt. What had he almost done? Rosemarta had offered to tell him the truth without argument. He suddenly had the feeling that she would have done so anyway without the threat to her friend's life. Gods how could he have been so stupid? Arriving back at the Inn he took a seat at the bar and ordered an ale. The half elf that had been watching him before was still there but had now been joined an elfish woman. He took no notice of either of them and drank slowly.

"You ok Tomas?" the young man looked over his shoulder. Seeing Kalas he turned back to his ale and shook his head.

"No" he sighed, "I didn't think she would tell me the truth if I asked so I...Oh Gods what have I done? I've never done anything like that before in my life"

"Desperation, anger and the need for retribution can drive us all to do things what we would not ordinarily. Believe me there are some things that I wish I had never done" Tomas`s shoulders slumped and he placed his head in his hands.

"I just want to know why, they were still so young. They were my little brothers. You have a brother too don't you? So can't you understand?"

"More than you know Tomas. I had a special sword made for my brother because he always breaks his, the one he has now will not do that and will protect him. I know what happened to your brothers but it would be best if Rosemarta told you" Tomas nodded and was silent for a while before lifting his head and taking a drink.

"Brothers to the Bone, that was our promise, it meant that we would always look out for one another no matter what. And now this. I was the eldest, they were my responsibility but in the end, when it mattered the most, I couldn't help them. I didn't know"

"And you could not have known but perhaps when you have heard the whole story you will understand. May I sit and join you? I grow tired of standing and could use a drink myself" Tomas smiled slightly,

"Be my guest" Kalas sat and hailed one of the passing bar maids, who was quick to bring him an ale. The two drank quietly for a while, looking up when the door of the Inn opened to see Rosemarta walking toward them. She took a seat upon Tomas`s other side and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Are you ready now to hear the story?"

"Yes" Rosemarta then recanted everything that she knew of what had happened at the Tower and why. Tomas listened quietly and when she was finished stared into his mug and didn't say a word, the two with him were equally as silent.

"So that was how it happened. That was their dream you know. To go to the Tower and meet with the great Par Salain and learn from him, now they`re dead" his voice wavered and he placed a hand over his eyes.

"The white robe took advantage of them and corrupted them Tomas"

"They only ever did as they were ordered to do. What happened to them was not their fault"

"I understand but he, Par Salain, is dead too is he not?"

"Yes"

"Then he has already paid for what he did to them. They were the only family that I had left. Mother died two years ago in the mines from toxic gas. I wanted Tarrin and Roent to be there too but I could not find them"

"Par Salian met his end at the hands of Master Tryfan"

"And where is he? I would like to talk to him and to apologize for the pain that my brothers caused, whether they were just following orders or not"

"He is not here but I can send for him now if you wish"

"Yes please do"

"Wait here then" Rosemarta left the Inn and was surprised to find Angelique and Tryfan all ready outside and waiting.

"Thank you for doing this Tryfan"

"I do not think I need to tell you how hard this is for me. There is not a moment that goes by that I do not think about what happened but I know I would do the same again if I had to"

"I know and so does Tomas, he wants to talk to you. He won't harm you I swear"

"Talk to me? Why would he want to do that? I killed one of his brothers"

"Closer perhaps I cannot say for sure but that is what he said" Tryfan thought a moment then nodded. Rosemarta smiled at him before leading him and Angelique into the Inn. Tomas rose from his seat.

"You are Tryfan?" the red robe nodded.

"Yes I am he"

"I am Tomas Brander and on behalf of my brothers I feel that I must apologize for all the pain and trouble that they caused" he looked to Angelique, "and to you I am also sorry. I never would have harmed you the way that I threatened to. You don't have to believe me" Angelique`s expression softened some.

"As I told Rosemarta Tomas there is not a day that I do not wish it could have been different"

"And I hope I didn't hurt you too badly with that little stunt and the fall down the stairs" Tomas smiled at her.

"Not at all" he looked back to Tryfan, "You did only what you had to do I understand. I would like to go to the Tower and see where they were laid to rest but I would need someone to help me I was wondering if you would"

"The both of us will take you Tomas" said Angelique.

"Thank you" he looked then to Rosemarta, "Will you come as well?"

"I cannot"

"I see, I asked only because I do not know if I shall be coming back once it's done"

"I understand but you do not have to go right away it is almost lunch time. If you would like to stay and talk for a while you can"

"I would like that thank you"

"Let us all enjoy some repast together"

"My thoughts exactly Angelique" they all retired to the nearest table and waited to be served. Still seated with his sister Juspar smiled to himself, he was glad that he had decided to remain and see what would happen.

"My Rose, you did notice who is also here did you not?" whispered Kalas, once he himself had become at last aware of the mage killers presence and that of his sister.

"I did notice but I doubt that he will cause any trouble for us now" as if he had been reading their lips Juspar rose from his table and departed from the Inn with his sister in tow. Over lunch Tomas told them of how he had left Ironrock when he was old enough to take care of himself and moved to Portsmith where he was now a cart builder. He had asked his mother to come but she had refused and remained in Ironrock, working in the mines till it killed her. Once you get used to a way of life you are not likely to leave it, the people of Ironrock are poor and the mine is always looking for workers and they all ended up the same way sooner or later. Tomas had left with Angelique and Tryfan for the Tower of Wayreth, he did not return with them. According to the two mages he had apologised to Sarilban and then been escorted down to the catacombs where he had wept long and hard at his brothers graves, begging for forgiveness and swearing to live a good life, the life that they should have had together. This news had saddened Rosemarta and she had hoped that he would return but he did not.

Nuitari tried one last time to harm her by using Tryfan. She and Kalas had accompanied Tryfan to the Tower of High Sorcery at Palanthas because he had told them that he needed to find a powerful object that he could use to save his sisters life, it was he said the only way. Since the red robe seemed sure that he would die upon the mission Rosemarta had convinced Kalas that they should both go with him to prevent that from happening for Angelique's sake. In the top floor of the Tower they found the Staff of Magius and Rosemarta had known then that something was terribly wrong. Tryfan took hold of the staff and was instantly under the control of the dark moon god who then attempted yet again to destroy them. Rosemarta used her own staff to cancel out the magic of the staff of Magius and knocked it from Tryfan`s hands. Nuitari had failed and swore to try again but so far he had not made good on that threat. Tryfan, filled with guilt over what he had almost done had fled to a place that no one knew of and Angelique returned to her Citadel to wait for him, for he had sworn he would come back to her. In the passing of time he had and the two still lived at the Citadel together, not married but happy all the same.

Akoran and Rakin, whom Rosemarta hated with a passion that no one seemed to understand, had unfortunately remained in Solace and created a league of warriors they, called the Phoenix's. Nothing more than a band of ruffians that should have been run out of town but for some reason or another Lucius allowed them to stay. They were not welcome in her home and they never would be so long as she lived.

Angola, a female black robed mage who owned a shop in Palanthas, and Morgen, having met again after so many years of being apart had moved in together and gotten married. Angola had become pregnant during her stay in Solace with Morgan while Rosemarta and Kalas were away upon their honeymoon. Morgen had even famously punched Akoran in the face for insulting her in the most foul way imaginable in broad daylight and attacked him again in the Inn, for which he was restrained and forced to retreat to Angola`s arms in Palanthas till he calmed down. Remembering these things made Rosemarta smile for she was proud of the old man for standing up for the woman he loved and for seeing Akoran and his flunkies for what they were the same as she did. Despite his feelings for Mayvel, Morgen had decided that marrying her was the right thing to do, not just because he was to be the child's father but because he realised that he still loved her with all his heart. His only regret he always said was not doing so sooner. It had been a beautiful ceremony, held in the city square of Palanthas. Sarilban had led Angola down the aisle in the place of her father and their wedding bands had been forged by Marz. Rosemarta had never seen Morgen so happy. Will was born a few months later, named after Morgen`s father who had passed away when he had first met Angola and so had been the cause of their separation but now he was the cause of their union. Morgan`s journey to Flootsam had brought him closer to his still living relatives, his cousin May, her husband John and their son Jordan, to whom he had given the family home, that had been left to him but which he had no use for and had allowed him to give his respects to his parents, something he had not done for quite a number of years. He wore his mother's diamonds in a pendant around his neck and said that one day it would belong to Will.

Lindon, now a full mage, resided at the Tower still with Sarilban who, upon discovering that Lindon was a cousin of his, had given him the Lissarian family home in Sylvanost. Like Morgen he had no use for a home he could not return to and was saddened to think of it standing empty. Furthermore they had reviled the secrets of the Archives of the Tower of Wyreth to Lindon and would entrust him with the running of it one of these days. Sarilban confided in his cousin the sad story of his wife who had been murdered on the day of his banishment and how much pain it still caused him every night when he tried to sleep only to be tormented my nightmares. Greatly saddened by his cousin's pain and grief Lindon prayed to the Mishkal to help him. The Gods granted Lindon his prayers and made it possible for Sarilban to be reunited with his wife Halunacara when he dreamed. Now free of his nightly torment and his own guilt Sarilban was happier than he had perhaps ever been in his very long life. The discovery of an invisible book which, according to the logs, was entitled _A Record of the Lost Towers _encouraged the ancient dark elf to venture out into the world again with the specific mission of searching for these Towers and uncovering their secrets. He started with Taladas and was accompanied on the journey by one of Lindons own familiars and what met on the Island by Magdar, Khurn and a number of men from the Imperial League, upon Lindons request. They had also been joined by Shellendrya a female black robe who was also a dark elf she owned the shop where Sarilban had gone for supplies. He was confronted on his trip by Merein the Crimson a legendary mage killer, and companion of Juspar the Black Death who had practically tossed Karistrans money back in his face. She had fought well but in the end was defeated her blood stone, which had kept her alive till now destroyed by one of Sarilbans`s own, he himself was protected from its power by using thick gloves and a special pouch. He captured her soul and sent it back to Silvanost with a message for his old foe. They found the Tower and returned to Wayreth with many books and artifacts that till now had been lost. He had since gone in search of the others also with varying success. Lindon had met and fallen in love with a young white robed mage named Kate during his stay at the Tower. He had taken her to his cousin's family home and the two were still in a strong relationship with plans to merry soon.

Khurn had returned home from Taladas after escorting Sarilban back to the Tower with the others. Da Nia, his sweet heart who had also joined them on their journey to Flotsam had not come with him choosing instead to return to Taladas where she was still needed by the Imperial League. Khurn tried to pretend that her decision had not hurt him but all, especially Kalas, knew better and had tried their best to help him through it all. He was always welcome in his brother's home but chose to sleep at the Inn most nights.

Moon and Boamin had married and now tented to the Temple Gardens together. Their relationship had sprouted and grown not long after he had been freed of the demon that had controlled him. She had been the support he had needed and they had grown inseparable. Kalowen, Tyran and the others had accepted him into the family without question because they trusted Moon and her judgement.

Grail was still the same as he always had been except that he had married Gems, much to the surprise of everyone who knew him well. They were all happy for them though and it had been a beautiful ceremony. Rosemarta had played all of the music, which seemed to have become something of a small tradition since everyone seemed to love her music so much. They had gotten a bigger house together but Grail had kept his old shop and rented out the upstairs to anyone that wanted it.

Though some had thought it impossible the five years had for the most part been peaceful and the most significant event that had happened was one that Rosemarta could recall with a smile, even if at the time it had been pretty frightening. It had been mid February and everyone, including Rosemarta herself, could not wait for winter to be over and groaned whenever they thought about there really being one more month left of snow before spring. The morning had barely begun, she and Kalas had eaten breakfast together and Mayvel was still in the kitchen cleaning. She was about to walk downstairs to the shop when suddenly a jolt of pain unlike anything she had ever felt before froze her where she stood and caused her to almost bend double. There was another one and a loud cry escaped her. Mayvel was at her side almost instantly.

"Mayvel, is it?"

"Yes it most certainly is. That baby is coming and it's coming right now" another contraction caused Rosemarta to scream.

"Rose!" called Kalas as he dropped what he was doing to rush up the stairs.

"It's the baby Sir Kalas, don't you worry just hurry and fetch one of the clerics"

"I`ll do one better than that and find Ariel" Kalas turned and dashed down the stairs as Mayvel led Rosemarta to her bedroom.

"Alright Mistress Rosemarta just breath, that`s right" the elderly woman slowly removed Rosemarta`s clothes and helped her to lay down before fetching a bowl of hot water and a few clean towels. Kalas returned a half hour later with Ariel.

"How is she?" asked the High Priestess of Mishkal as she entered the room.

"She`s doing fine now but it's early yet. Did you bring anything for the pains?"

"Good give it here and Sir Kalas I will have to ask you to leave the room"

"No" the firmness in Kalas`s voice made Mayvel stop her work and caused her to rise, leaving Ariel to finish the pain medicine as she stood to face Kalas.

"It is not mans place to be in the birthing room Sir Kalas, that is just the way that it is"

"I won't get in your way"

"That's right because you will be waiting in the other room now go on" Mayvel had her feet firmly planted and her hands upon her hips. At any other time Kalas would have found the sight comical but not now, he wanted to stay and he was going to stay.

"My wife is about to deliver our first child, she is in pain and she needs me"

"Mayvel please"

"Now you hush Mistress Rosemarta and just focus on having that baby. I`ll take care of this"

"Mayvel" Kalas wasn`t angry but he was getting close. He would not hurt Mayvel but he was prepared to do something drastic, "I`m staying, you understand? Either you let me stay or I`d like to see you try moving me" the two stared at one another for a few long moments, testing one another's resolve. At last Mayvel heaved a long sigh and relaxed.

"Oh alright but just you sit there" she pointed to a stool, "and hold her hand and don't say another word" Kalas smiled and nodded before doing as he was told, taking hold of one of his wife's hands as she cried out in pain again.

"It's coming!"

"Alright now Mistress Rosemarta take a deep breath and push" she could not recall now exactly how long she had been in labor and she was glad, even more so for the pain medicine for without it the pain might have killed her. On the final push she gave a great sigh as the pain suddenly stopped and smiled when she heard the sound of her baby crying.

"Congratulations you have a healthy boy" Mayvels voice as she neatly cut the cord and gently wrapped him in one of the towels. Kalas held out his arms and Mayvel smiled at him before handing him his son. To all outward appearance he was human but his two parents were far from that, Kalas knew that other traits of both sides of the family would show in time.

"What`s his name?" asked Ariel as she smiled at the both of them. Rosemarta returned her smile.

"Lance" Kalas smiled also and nodded.

"Yes, Lance"

"That's a fine name. How are you feeling Rosemarta?"

"Tired"

"Get some sleep then, you`ll be fine and so will Lance" Rosemarta had fallen asleep then but not before sighting the look upon Kalas`s face as if he were holding the whole world in his arms. She smiled wider before closing her eyes and drifting off into what was probably the best sleep she had ever had. It was the next day that Mayvel revealed to them both that, upon careful examination of Rosemarta`s body with her permission, Lance was likely to be the only child that they would have but that did not matter. One was enough. That same night they went to the Inn of the Last Home so they could show Lance to all of their friends. There were congratulations and toasts all around and Rosemarta could not remember ever being happier.

Lance was five now and Luca, Lucius and Ariel`s boy, was seven. Will was five and a half and Aldemere was eight. Jarrin was a young man of twenty one and generally had the role of baby sitter whenever they all got together, which he didn't seem to mind too much. Of all of the boys Lance and Luca were the closest, they had even made a blood brothers pact by cutting their palms and then shaking hands. They had been scolded but since there was nothing that could be done about it once it had been done their parents had eventually let it go. However all of them talked about going adventuring together when they were old enough. Jarrin had recently returned home from his own adventure with one of his father's old traveling companions, a minstrel named Steven who was also a friend of Moon`s. The experience had allowed him to be more content at home and he no longer worried so much that he had not yet found a sweetheart.

Rosemarta heaved a happy sigh as she drank the last of her wine. So many memories in only five years and only more to follow, she hoped that they would be mostly happy but life had to have its sorrows too she knew. Mishka suddenly stood up and stretched before jumping down from Rosemarta`s lap and walking to curl up in front of the fire place which was not yet lit but would be soon. She heard the door downstairs open and two voices drifted up to her followed by a third. She smiled but did not get up, choosing instead to wait. Gremelkin was the first up, his silver collar catching the last rays of sun coming through the windows.

"Evening Rosemarta"

"Gremelkin" she returned the old cats smile and watched as he went to join Mishka in front of the fire place. The next up the stairs, running the whole way, was Lance. He had dark hair like both of his parents and eyes like his mother but he had his father's smile, wide, charming and full of playfulness.

"Mother!" he cried as he ran toward her. She smiled at him and opened up her arms, catching him up fast as he jumped into her lap. She hugged him tight and smelled his hair.

"Did you have a nice fishing trip with your father?"

"Yeah we caught lots of fish but we only brought four home"

"That's fine they will make a fine super" another set of footsteps, these ones slower and heavier, ones that made Rosemarta`s heart flutter. Kalas stood in the door way for a little while, watching his wife and son before smiling fondly and walking over to them. Rosemarta returned his smile warmly and he leaned down to kiss her, one hand on the back of the chair and the bucket of fish over one shoulder.

"I`ll clean these and do the cooking tonight my Rose"

"Alright" he kissed her again before walking into the kitchen.

"Where are Vallen and Thorn?" asked Rosemarta as Lance climbed down off her lap to go change and wash up for super. Gremelkin smiled at her.

"They`ll be along later they wanted to stay out for a little while" sure enough once super was ready to be put out the two young cats returned to dine with their parents. Once Lance was asleep in his room Rosemarta took a seat on her husband's lap and leaned back against him as he placed his arms around her.

"You know something my Rose? Even after everything that we have been through I would say that our life together is just about perfect"

"Yes I would say that too" she smiled and turned her head to kiss him. Outside the large bay window in the study, seated upon one of the branches of the Vallenwood tree was someone that neither of them would have been happy to see but who was unable to do any harm or good to them because he no longer had the ability to do either and no wish to do the former any longer even if he could. It was Par Salain, restored to a slightly younger and healthy state of body and mind in which to spend his afterlife. The curtain which could be drawn to separate the study from the rest of the house if needed still stood open and thus he had been able to watch what happened inside the house. Having seen all that he needed to see and seeing as how things were quickly becoming more intimate between the married couple, he smiled to himself before climbing down to the walk way below, dead or not it was still not polite to peep in on people. Leaning near the door of the shop below was an old man with a very long beard dressed in mouse gray robes and a ridiculous looking battered old hat. He had a pipe held firmly between his teeth and a smile on his lips. When Par Salain had arrived with him he had been a Paladin but the change did not surprise the once Head of the Conclave.

"When you first started your little experiment did you ever think that it would turn out this way in the end?" asked Fizban, looking at the mage out of the corner of his eye.

"If anyone had told me when I started that years from now that child would have a family of her own I would have had them locked up, which is what I would have done with you for interfering had I known"

"Oh? How interesting, you have a sense of humor after all"

"You know for all your good intentions you can be a real ass" Fizban looked up from under his hat and seemed about to say something but then seemed to think better off it and turned his eyes away again, puffing on his pipe.

"In any event are you pleased with the end result?"

"Surprised yes, pleased...I suppose you could say that I am neither pleased nor displeased"

"That`s good enough" Fizban took the pipe from his mouth and tapped out what remained of the tobacco.

"Now I have a question for you. Why did you decide to intervene? And why keep it hidden from her for so long?"

"That`s two questions actually"

"Don`t play your games with me" again Fizban glanced up and fiddled with the pipe in his hands.

"Why? Well her parents for one"

"They asked _you _for help?"

"Not officially but I knew them in a sense, very fine people by the way you really should have gotten to know them better. Anyway when I realized what you had done and what the fate of the child would be I made the decision to remain as close by as I could till the time came to let myself be known"

"Only to her blasted cat"

"Another very fine fellow I might add and I decided he would be better able to appreciate the help I was able to offer at the time. As she grew older I let things go their way for a while and then when she set out on her own I decided it was time for me to take a greater hand in things. Sometimes I gave her dreams, other times I appeared to her in this form and sometimes in others. In the end I believe it turned out rather well and I did reveal to her who I was in time"

"Only after the child was born and not completely"

"Oh details, details"

"Details my old friend are important and let us not leave out the most important one of all the end result was not brought about by my experiment but rather from all of the little extras that you decided to throw in. You ruined my work"

"For the best I should think. Can you honestly tell me that you would have rathered that she become Nuitari`s puppet? She would have destroyed you and brought about a dangerous age if I had not stepped in would that have been more to your liking?" Par Salain was silent for a long while then shook his head.

"No from where I stand know the best result was this one and I do not wish that it had been different" Fizban smiled at him then and once more took on the form of the Paladin Nabzif.

"Time to go" Par Salain nodded and took one last look at the house before following the old meddler off into the dark night. High above in the night sky not one of the three moons could be seen and the stars shown brighter than they had ever before.


End file.
